VÍNCULO Traducción
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Esta es otra historia de Harry y Draco, forzados a estar juntos por algo más allá de su control y cómo esto los lleva a crecer y aceptarse como pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi. **

**AU. La pareja es Harry/Draco, lo que significa una relación homosexual.**

**Si no se sienten cómodos con eso, pues hagan click! Y salgan de la página, nada los detiene.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes le pertenecen J.K. Rowling.**

**Si hay alguna nota aclaratoria de la traducción, aparecerá siempre al final.**

**¡Qué disfruten el relato como yo lo hice, y ahora vuelvo a hacer mientras traduzco!**

**D.L.**

**Esta historia comienza al final de septiembre de séptimo año**.

**VÍNCULO**

**29 de septiembre al 1 de octubre**

_**Martes, día 1.**_

****

…demonios fue eso?

Harry se deslizó de regreso a la conciencia, finalmente enfocándose en algo. El cielo raso. El muy familiar cielo raso de…la enfermería.

Maldición, otra vez, no. Fue su primer pensamiento.

¿Qué sucedió esta vez? Fue el segundo.

¿Quidditch? No, no estaba usando su equipo de Quidditch, y no le dolía ningún otro lado, sólo su cabeza. No era la cicatriz en sí misma, sino el área alrededor de…en realidad, toda su cabeza. Un dolor palpitante detrás de los ojos, en la parte de atrás, cerca del cuello…

Escuchó un leve gemido, y dándose cuenta de que él no lo había hecho, buscó el origen.

Malfoy. Gimiendo y luciendo como si recién volviera en sí, en la cama de la derecha. Inmediatamente rodeado por una prensa de adultos- Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy- ¿qué?

-¡Harry!- Pomfrey lo miró cuando una voz familiar exclamó desde el lado izquierdo de su cama. Harry giró rápidamente.

-¿Profesor Lupin?

Lupin sonrió.-¿Cómo te sientes?

- Necesitando un chocolate,- dijo Harry, desorientado, y Lupin le sonrió.-¿qué sucedió?

Lupin buscó en su bolsillo, tomando una barra de chocolate y colocándola en la cama, al lado de Harry, mientras Madam Pomfrey trajinó sobre él.

- ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, Potter?

- Bien, creo – me duele un poco la cabeza- Harry comenzó, y ella asintió enérgicamente.

- Era de esperarse, estabas inconsciente. Siéntate.- ella le indicó. Puso una botella pequeña de poción sobre la mesa, al lado de la cama. –Come ese chocolate y bebe lo que está en la botella. ¿Qué recuerdas?

Harry se sentó lentamente, aún confuso. Parecía que había una gran cantidad de gente alrededor -no sólo Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Lucius Malfoy y Lupin, sino también McGonagall y Snape- y él no podía enfocarse en ninguna voz. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- No mucho- Yo, yo estaba saliendo de un salón de clase, creo…

- ¿Qué maldición?- la voz de Malfoy se elevó desde la otra cama, y él se sentó. Harry frunció el ceño y un susurro de inquietud pasó por entre los adultos a su alrededor, ninguno de ellos parecía querer contestarle.

-¿Qué maldición?- Malfoy demandó, otra vez.

- Chicos, -Dumbledore dijo lentamente-me temo que han sido…bueno, unidos.

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- Malfoy dijo débilmente.

- Un hechizo de unión estaba en una puerta por donde ambos pasaron, y estaba preparado para activarse en presencia de una emoción fuerte. Cuando ustedes caminaron a través de la puerta, estaban discutiendo sobre alguna cosa, y…

- No. Dios, no…- Malfoy miró a los adultos, sus ojos se agrandaban viendo cómo cada cara era un espejo del sombrío rostro de Dumbledore.- Eso…eso no es posible.- Miró fijo a su padre, quen apretó los labios y asintió. Silencio. – Eso es…¡mierda…eso es una locura¡No!

- Draco- su padre empezó, y Harry sintió una pizca de miedo cuando Malfoy lo interrumpió y luchó por bajar de la cama.

- ¡No¡No puedes hablar en serio!

- Señor Malfoy, lo siento, pero estamos absolutamente seguros.- dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Mierda¡No!

- Esperen¿de qué están hablando?- Harry interrumpió. -¿Qué hechizo de unión?

Malfoy lo miró boquiabierto. – Un hechizo de unión, pendejo de mierda.

Harry pasó la mirada de Malfoy a los adultos, totalmente perdido y además un poco desconcertado porque nadie decía ni una palabra por el sucio lenguaje de Malfoy. Hubiese esperado que su padre, por lo menos, lo reprendiera; pero Lucius Malfoy parecía sacudido, casi enfermo, nada parecido a la fría y controlada figura autoritaria que solía ser.

- Pero qué…¿qué significa?

- Ni siquiera sabes…ah, maravilloso.- Malfoy golpeó con su puño la mesa de noche y giró disgustado.

- Potter, esa unión es el matrimonio mágico- Pomfrey comenzó, y Malfoy la interrumpió.

- Es una puta maldición de matrimonio, Potter- espetó Malfoy- La maldición estaba en la puerta, quedamos atrapados, estamos casados. ¿Qué parte es tan difícil de entender para tu pequeño cerebro Gryffindor?

- Pero¿cómo puede- el matrimonio no es una maldición, cómo puede…

- Potter. Déjame explicarte- la Profesora McGonagall dijo con firmeza.- En el mundo mágico, un matrimonio no es un matrimonio hasta que se realiza un hechizo de vínculo, uniendo a los dos esposos. Normalmente esto se hace por propia voluntad, del mismo modo que los muggles hacen sus votos- Lucius emitió un sonido de indignación en su garganta, pero no la interrumpió- pero, a diferencia de los votos de los muggles, el hechizo de unión impone ciertas conductas sobre los esposos; y, a diferencia de los votos de los muggles, puede ser usado como una maldición, sin el consentimiento de ambas partes. Es absolutamente ilegal lanzar semejante maldición, por supuesto, pero aún así, une a las dos partes.

Harry frunció el ceño, totalmente desconcertado. ¿Una maldición que obliga a la gente a casarse contra su voluntad? Sonaba como una mala broma. Rápidamente lanzó una mirada alrededor de la enfermería, esperando descubrir a los gemelos Weasley cacareando ante el suceso de su última broma alucinógena.

No tuvo suerte.- Pero, esto es ridículo. Pociones de amor, las entiendo, pero ¿cómo puedes ser forzado a casarte?

- El hechizo los obliga a actuar como esposos. Durante los primeros meses del matrimonio, necesitan vivir juntos, estar cerca el uno del otro casi constantemente, hacer todo lo que una pareja casada hace, o sufrir las consecuencias.

- Todo- no, esperen…

- No, eso no siempre significa consumar sexualmente la relación.- Pomfrey interrumpió de hecho- Las personas pueden estar unidas sin estar casadas- sucede a veces con gemelos, o con amigos muy cercanos que deciden disfrutar los beneficios del vínculo sin el aspecto sexual. Pero la mayoría de las uniones son también de naturaleza sexual, a menos que haya una buena razón para que no lo sea.

-¿Cómo odiarse mutuamente?

- Ese no es un problema, normalmente- dijo ella, con franqueza. Harry la miró boquiabierto.

- Mordred, cierra la boca, Potter, pareces más estúpido de lo habitual- le espetó Malfoy.

Harry lo ignoró. - ¿Pero por qué alguien consentiría con algo así?

- Hay beneficios, por supuesto. La elevación de los poderes mágicos, ese tipo de cosas. Así como todo lo demás que se aplica a los matrimonios no unidos, como compañerismo, amistad, balance emocional.

- Pero¿cómo algo así puede suceder si no se quiere eso en primer lugar?

- El hechizo de unión ayuda a lograr esos beneficios imponiendo conductas, probablemente para alentarlos. La mayoría de los matrimonios empiezan, al menos, con la voluntad de entrar en él, pero no es imposible hacer funcionar un matrimonio nacido de una unión forzada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Porque no tienes otra opción, así que lo haces funcionar- Snape dijo secamente- Los muggles creen que es imperativo empezar con flores, romance y dulzura enfermiza para crear un compromiso. Los magos sabemos lo que hay que hacer.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted?- Harry espetó antes de poder evitarlo o decirlo en un tono semi-respetuoso. Pero Snape no pareció notarlo.

- Aunque no es asunto suyo, en lo más mínimo; yo estuve casado, Potter. Por siete años, felizmente, con una mujer que difícilmente conocía cuando nos unimos.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina. -¡Esto es completamente diferente!

- Muchos matrimonios de magos comienzan con nada más, Draco.- Lucius Malfoy dijo discretamente y Malfoy lo miró también a él del mismo modo.

- Sabes que tu madre y yo apenas nos conocíamos el uno al otro antes de nuestra unión. Tú sabías que algo así podía pasar algún día, habías aceptado casarte con quien escogiéramos para ti-

- Yo acepté porque se suponía que sería una alianza que traería beneficios a la familia, y sabía que no me obligarías a casarme con alguien que despreciara y...

Lucius hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. – Lo sé; pero no tienes elección. Cálmate-

- ¡Mierda¡No me digas que me calme!- Malfoy gritó, y Lucius frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie.

- Él está disgustado, Lucius, necesita tiempo para- Snape empezó a decir, pero Lucius lo cortó, enfrentando a su hijo severamente.

- ¡Draco! Estás disgustado, lo entiendo, pero eso no es excusa para- Lucius trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro, para tranquilizarlo, pero lanzó un grito ahogado y la retiró mientras Malfoy se encogía y gritaba de dolor- Lo...lo siento, lo olvidé- alejó su mano de Malfoy, que lo miraba desalentado. –Siéntate, por favor.

Malfoy se dejó caer en una silla,con la mandíbula firme y las manos todavía apretadas.

- Lo siento- dijo Lucius suavemente, y sus palabras y maneras estremecieron a Harry totalmente. Nunca había visto a Lucius Malfoy tratar a su hijo de otro modo que con fría reserva, y aquí estaba, la imagen de un padre preocupado, como si quisiera confortar a su hijo pero no sabía cómo. Dios.

-Draco, lo siento- Lucius repitió.

Malfoy apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante, con la cabeza entre las manos. Harry miró de un adulto a otro, con creciente temor, viendo sus expresiones resignadas y lúgubres.

- Esperen...¿los magos no se separan?-Harry preguntó desesperadamente- ¿No se divorcian?

-Las dos partes deben concordar para disolver el vínculo- comenzó Snape.

- Creo que podemos decir con seguridad que los dos concordamos-

- y sólo el que realizó el conjuro puede quebrarlo. Esto no es un problema normalmente, porque los que lo realizan son el par en cuestión, pero en el caso de una unión involuntaria...

- ¿Quiere decir que quienquiera que nos hizo esto tiene que romperlo¿No podemos disolverlo nosotros?

- Es fascinante el tiempo que tardan conceptos tan simples en entrar a tu lerda cabeza, Potter- Malfoy espetó, sin levantar la cabeza de sus manos.

- Puede estar seguro de que haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a la persona o personas responsables- dijo Snape- pero las posibilidades de hacerlo son terríblemente escasas, a menos que alguien se adelante y confiese. Este es un hechizo ilegal, Señor Potter. Nadie va a admitir haberlo conjurado. Y quien lo hizo, con toda certeza cubrió sus huellas.

- Pero...pero¡yo ni siquiera soy gay!

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y su padre hizo otro sonido de disgusto. –Honestamente, muggles- Malfoy hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

- Entendemos que en el mundo muggle hay alguna confusión sobre las relaciones sexuales entre personas del mismo sexo- comenzó Pomfrey- pero en el mundo mágico...

-¡Yo nunca oí de una sola pareja gay casada en el mundo mágico!

- Tú no has sido parte de nuestro mundo por mucho tiempo- dijo McGonagall- y has estado en el colegio, donde la mayoría de las personas de tu alrededor no están casadas. Es raro, pero no inaudito. Es verdad que mucha gente siente que no es algo muy responsable de parte de los magos, casarse con alguien del mismo sexo, porque nuestras tasas de nacimiento no son tan altas como debieran ser, pero nosotros no tenemos los prejuicios ciegos que el mundo muggle tiene.

- Ni siquiera soy gay- Malfoy hizo la mímica con desagrado.- ¡Desde luego! Que completamente Gryffindor, centrarse en el problema menos relevante.

- Entonces¿Cuál es el problema más relevante? El hecho de que si tengo que vivir contigo, tal vez te mate?- Harry retrucó.

- Ese no es un tema para reirse, Potter- McGonagall dijo firmemente- Parte del porqué de que este hechizo es ilegal, es que puede resultar en el asesinato de los esposos. Es una situación extremadamente estresante para estar sujeto a ella. Ambos deben ser monitoreados de cerca para que nos aseguremos que la ...animosidad entre ustedes no se salga de sus manos y resulte en severos daños para cualquiera de los dos.

- Esa no parece una mala solución en este momento- murmuró Harry, y Malfoy puso sus ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué tan estúpido eres, Potter? Porque estás alcanzando nuevas alturas aquí...

- Señor Malfoy- cortó McGonagall- Amablemente, cállese.- Se dirigió a Harry- Mientras el vínculo es nuevo, ustedes están altamente sintonizados a la emoción y el bienestar del otro. Si un esposo muere o es seriamente herido, el impacto es suficiente para matar al otro. Especialmente si el otro esposo es el causante de la muerte o del daño.

Harry se sentó flojamente.

Hubo un largo silencio, finalmente roto por McGonagall.

- Chicos, creo que esto va a tomarles tiempo para que lo acepten. Creo que sería mejor que Madam Pomfrey les explique algo de lo que pueden esperar que suceda, mientras nosotros discutimos la mejor manera de que ustedes pasen por esto en una pieza.

- Quiere decir que van a discutir sin nosotros...- Ustedes van a decidir...-Ambos se superpusieron, indignados, y Lucius Malfoy los interrumpió.

- Draco, difícilmente estás en posición de tomar decisiones en este momento. Ni siquiera entiendes por completo lo que un hechizo de unión trae consigo- puntualizó.

- ¡Eso no significa que puedes decidir todo por mi!- dijo Malfoy con calor, y las cejas de su padre se elevaron con sorpresa. También las de Harry. Por lo que él había visto, el padre de Malfoy siempre decidió todo por su hijo, desde qué clases tomaba hasta las personas con las que socializaba. Malfoy debía estar en una severa angustia para siquiera pensar en rebelarse contra eso.

- Caballeros, nadie tomará decisiones por ustedes-McGonagall dijo razonablemente- Simplemente, discutiremos posibilidades hasta que puedan unírsenos, contando con una mayor información sobre su situación, y así tomar parte en la discusión.

Lucius Malfoy la miró sorprendido, y una parte distante del cerebro de Harry reflejó que en realidad, era bastante gratificante verlo tan desequilibrado. Si Harry no hubiese estado completamente desequilibrado él mismo, hubiese encontrado la expresión de Lucius Malfoy absolutamente divertida.

- Esta bien, Harry- dijo Lupin con gentileza.- Ve, escucha a Poppy.

Harry trepó a su cama de la enfermería unas horas después, todavía en un estado de adormecido semi-shock.

Enseguida de una extremadamente perturbadora sesión informativa con Pomfrey, retornaron a la reunión de adultos y acordaron los aspectos prácticos de cómo vivir en constante proximidad. Harry se alegraba de que Dumbledore haya pensado en llamar a Remus Lupin, como el más cercano a una figura paterna para él, en este momento. Él confiaba firmemente en Lupin y su buen humor y en él se apoyó durante el proceso de trabajar con sus horarios escolares, en los arreglos de vivienda; la angustiante discusión sobre Quidditch, y el creciente convencimiento de que realmente, realmente, esto no era una broma.

Hermione y Ron, cuando finalmente los vió, unas horas más tarde, no lo habían confortado, aunque sin culpa de su parte. Las expresiones de alivio al verlo a salvo y bien se tornaron en expresiones de horror cuando supieron lo de la maldición; Ron más que Hermione, porque él había sido criado conociendo lo que era un hechizo de unión. Sabía suficiente como para alejar la mano de Hermione cuando ella la levantó para darle un abrazo a Harry;el hechizo hacía el contacto con cualquiera que no fuese el otro esposo bastante doloroso, durante los primeros meses. No pudieron hacer otra cosa, no sabían qué decirle a Harry, sus miradas preocupadas, y las que le lanzaban a Malfoy cargadas de hostilidad- él los ignoraba hoscamente-hacían que Harry estuviera muy consciente de que éstas eran sus peores pesadillas, materializándose. Él odiaba a Malfoy tanto como Ron y Hermione, pero no podía hacer como ellos, salir de la habitación y evitarlo.

Malfoy no había pedido que ninguno de sus amigos lo visitara en la enfermería.

Por suerte, Harry no había tenido que enfrentar las miradas en el comedor, pues sus cenas fueron traídas a la enfermería, donde comieron lo más alejados entre sí que pudieron. De hecho, Harry no entendía por qué no podían volver a sus dormitorios, ya que no parecían necesitar la cercanía física. Pomfrey les había asegurado que, de todas maneras, sólo estar en diferentes habitaciones sería doloroso.

Así que, ahora estaban aquí, preparándose para dormir, en la enfermería.

Hasta aquí, por lo menos, habían acordado en una cosa: los dos querían continuar como antes, lo más posible. Sin tomarse días libres para alcanzar un entendimiento en esto, o para conocerse mejor, o cualquier otra sugestión que los adultos hicieron. Los Jefes de las casas explicarían la situación a sus estudiantes esta noche, después de cenar, para responder preguntas y lidiar con cualquier información desviada, ellos volverían a clases mañana y se mudarían a sus propias habitaciones después.

Harry miró a Malfoy, que ya estaba en la cama de al lado, mirando fijamente al cielo raso, sin expresión alguna.

Por un acuerdo tácito, no habían dicho mucho el uno al otro, excepto por unos pequeños 'disparos' cuando escuchaban a Madam Pomfrey.

Harry yacía en su propia cama, mirando fíjamente al cielo raso, pensando en la información que Pomfrey les había dado. A groso modo, cinco o seis meses de contacto forzado. Teniendo que estar en la misma habitación, entre seis y doce pies de distancia entre ellos, hasta el punto de que estar alejados pueda causarles extrema incomodidad, y eventual colapso si ignorasen la urgencia de volver a estar cerca del otro…

Necesitando tocarse cada cierto tiempo; lentamente haciéndose más conscientes sexualmente uno del otro, luego necesitando el contacto sexual, dentro de las primeras semanas, después de que el hechizo había sido realizado. Sintonizados al estado de ánimo del otro, de modo que el dolor físico, o la angustia mental o la incomodidad de uno resultaría en dolor e incomodidad para el otro.

Brillante. Exactamente, brillante. Uno de los mayores placeres en la vida de Malfoy parecía consistir en hacer que Harry sintiera dolor o incomodidad. Harry estaría muy a gusto con el pensamiento de esas molestias volviéndose en contra de Malfoy, si no estiviera consciente de que causándole mal a Malfoy se causaba mal a él mismo.

Y él no quería pensar siquiera sobre toda esta cosa del 'contacto'.

Entonces, mañana miércoles. Doble clase de Pociones, como primeras de la mañana, la misma clase mezclada de siempre. Luego, en lugar de Estudios Muggle, iría a Transformaciones con los Slytherin y Ravenclaws, luego el almuerzo, luego de vuelta en su propia clase de Encantamientos, con Malfoy a cuestas. Después, a la clase de Aritmancia de Malfoy. Por suerte, Hermione también tomaba esa clase, así que podía hacerle compañía y ayudarlo a ponerse al corriente. Luego, en el último período, se sentaría en la clase de Runas Antiguas de Malfoy, pero trabajaría en Astronomía, habían decidido que podían seguir las clases que cursaban, pues eran bastante fáciles.

Dios¡cómo había cambiado el mundo en un instante!

Harry suspiró. Quería volver a su dormitorio, escuchar las rutinas de Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo sus compañeros de cuarto en este momento. ¿Estarían hablando de él¿Trastornados porque, así como así, Harry había quedado afuera del dormitorio y del equipo de Quidditch¿Hablando sobre cómo sería tener a Malfoy cerca cada vez que quisieran ver a Harry¿Preguntándose qué estaba haciendo él¿Lo extrañarían?

Él, ciertamente, los extrañaba. Extrañaba su hogar. Extrañaba todo.

Harry se dio vuelta, su espalda hacia Malfoy, y trató de dormirse.

**_Miércoles, día 2_**

Draco abrió los ojos, momentariamente desorientado. Donde...Ah.

Ay, Dios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzándose a volver a dormir, ansiando desesperadamente que lo que sea que había estado soñando fuese real; y esta realidad de la mañana, sólo una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos, otra vez. No. No tuvo suerte.

Miró hacia la cama de al lado. Potter seguía durmiendo, su rostro lucía pacífico y relajado, y Draco sintió la abrumadora necesidad de golpearlo. Con dureza. Por osar parecer tan tranquilo cuando estaban aquí, en la enfermería, enfrentando el primer día del resto de sus vidas, encadenados hasta la mierda, juntos.

Draco le dio la espalda a Potter, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo que estaba en la enfermería por una lesión de Quidditch. Desechó ese pensamiento, porque lo hizo pensar en Quidditch y era doloroso lidiar con eso como primera cosa de la mañana. Desafortunadamente, todo lo demás que le vino a la mente era doloroso para lidiar con ello como primeras cosas de la mañana.

Y era extraño cómo su mente no podía decidirse entre espantarse, angustiado por el recuerdo de la reunión informativa de Pomfrey de la noche anterior, y repetirla en terrible detalle. En especial, la parte sobre la eventual necesidad de tocarse mutuamente. La boca de Draco se torció con disgusto, ahora no sentía en absoluto, deseos de tocar a Potter de otra manera que no sea con violencia. Pero, aparentemente se iban a sentir obligados a tocarse, casualmente, al principio, luego para confortarse mutuamente, y luego, en modo sexual. Draco hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento, también. Esa no era una buena imagen. No era que tocar a otro chico de ese modo fuera un concepto repugnante¡pero tenía que ser Harry Potter¡Dios, qué repugnante! Sólo marginalmente mejor que tocar a un Sangre sucia.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos, nuevamente. Podría haber sido peor, trató de decirse. Podría haber atravesado esa puerta discutiendo con Hermione Granger.

Realmente, no. No había manera de hacer ver mejor esto. Granger hubiese sido espantosa y una terrible vergüenza para la familia Malfoy de Sangre Pura; pero al final ella era solamente una Sangre sucia. Mientras Draco no hubiese tenido hijos con ella ( y él se hubiese asegurado de eso) hubiese sido tolerable. No era un enemigo del Señor de su familia.

Draco no podía imaginarse cómo su familia iba a sobreponerse a este golpe. El Señor Oscuro, con seguridad, no podría confiar en que la lealtad de Lucius permaneciera inamovible. Tal vez, en unos años, cuando el hechizo haya perdido en algo su fuerza, y el vínculo sea menos sensible, Draco podría sobrevivir con menos malos efectos, una vez que Voldemort venza a Potter. Pero...se suponía que la confrontación sucedería pronto. Y Voldemort no confiaría totalmente en un hombre que sabía que su único hijo podía morir si Potter fuese asesinado o herido.

Demasiado para la posición de su padre como mano derecha de Voldemort.

Dios, esto es totalmente horrible.

- Muy bien, caballeros, tiempo de despertarse.-Madam Pomfrey trajinó entrando en la habitación, y Potter se despertó. Draco vió cómo su cara pasaba por la misma desorientación, seguida por darse cuenta de dónde estaba y lo que significaba.

Potter lo miró, y compartieron una mirada, hasta que Draco la desvió.

- Ahora, voy a hacerles un control a ustedes dos- Pomfrey tomó su varita y la movió sobre Draco, que se encogió un poco, alarmado.- Sólo una rápida mirada, Señor Malfoy...parece estar bien...-se volvió hacia Potter y repitió el movimiento- Usted también...¿Cómo durmieron?

- B-Bien- murmuró Potter. Ella miró a Draco y él asintió.

-¿Separados?

- ¡Sí!- los dos dijeron en idéntico tono de irritación y bochorno.

Pomfrey los miró fijo a ambos. –Tengo que preguntar. Estoy monitoreando el estado de su vínculo. En los próximos meses voy a hacerles muchas preguntas que encontrarán intrusivas, y posiblemente embarazosas, y lo mejor es que se acostumbren a eso- Ella golpeó las manos y un par de elfos domésticos apareció con bandejas con el desayuno, y otros dos, con pequeñas pilas de ropa y libros. – Aquí están sus libros y ropas, las duchas están allí- señaló- y tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta la clase. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Draco y Potter la miraron fijamente.

- Correcto, entonces. Apúrense, caballeros- los empujó.

Snape ni los miró cuando entraron a su clase de Pociones, y mantuvieron una batalla de voluntades para decidir dónde se sentarían. Habían estado hablando con monosílabos hasta este punto, excepto por un ocasional 'Apúrate', o 'Sal de mi camino'.

- Vamos- Draco siseó impaciente, no le agradaba el hecho de que sus compañeros de clase trataran de que no se notara que los miraban insistentemente.

- No.- murmuró Potter.- Quiero sentarme aquí.

Draco no se molestó en considerarlo. No había modo de él se sentara al lado de una Sangre sucia y de la Comadreja. –No seas ridículo.

- Vé y siéntate donde quieras.-siseó Potter, apoyando sus libros con un golpe cerca de Granger. –Yo me siento aquí.- Draco entrecerró los ojos, no quería ceder, luego miró su lugar habitual, mentalmente midiendo la distancia.

Tal vez doce, quince pies, más o menos. Genial, entonces. Dio grandes pasos hasta allí, y se sentó al lado de Goyle, ignorando la expresión sorprendida de Goyle y devolviendo el saludo de sus camaradas Slytherins con un movimiento de cabeza.

En la mitad de la clase, estaba casi dispuesto a admitir que había sido una mala idea. Lo que había comenzado como un ligero malestar se había convertido en una molestia, luego en una sensación tensa, como si necesitara ir a sentarse al lado de Potter. La sensación se hacía más fuerte y se le estaba haciendo imposible concentrarse en la clase. Snape estaba diciendo algo sobre cómo secar alguna planta...cuál era...para prevenir que la poción hiciera...algo...

Brillante, pensó Draco. Muy preciso. Se forzó a concentrarse en Snape, a pesar de la creciente irritación. Sentía como si estuviera rodeado de abejas zumbando. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la sensación. No, esto no funcionaba. Se restregó los ojos, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de enojo.

- ¿Malfoy, estás bien?- dijo Goyle suavemente.

- Sí- murmuró, forzándose a quedarse quieto.

_Levántate. Levántate, camina hacia el fonde del salón, dile a Granger que se mueva y siéntate. Te sentirás mejor._

Ignoró a la vocecita, exhaló con fuerza, otra vez, y se concentró en Snape.

- La malva rosa debe ser usada dentro de los tres días de la recolección¿quién puede decirme por qué?- Snape miró hacia Draco, sus ceño se frunció brevemente. Miró al fondo de la clase, luego otra vez a Draco. Éste se tensó, deseando que Snape no lo elija a él, porque realmente, no tenía ni idea. -¿Potter?- dijo Snape. Draco dio un pequeño respingo. Hubo un corto silencio, seguido por un audible, pequeño golpe. Draco se esforzó para no darse vuelta.

- Mm...lo siento, Profesor. ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?- la voz de Potter sonó insegura.

Snape hizo esa mueca sin mover ni un músculo de la cara, la que le salía tan bien, y los Slytherins de la clase rieron. –Pregunté, Señor Potter, por qué la malva rosa debe ser usada dentro de los tres días de haber sido cosechada.

Silencio. – No sé, Señor.

- Entonces¿por qué no vemos si puede deducirlo?. Es una pregunta que, hasta Longbottom podría responder. Dígame. ¿cuál es el propósito de la malva rosa en esta poción? Y, no, Señorita Granger, no le murmure la respuesta.

Otro silencio. – No lo sé.

La mueca de Snape se hizo más amplia, y Draco sintió que, inexplicablemente, se sonrojaba cuando las risas de sus compañeros Slytherins se hacían más audibles. - ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta poción, entonces, Señor Potter?

- No lo sé.- Potter replicó hoscamente.

- ¿ Cuál es el nombre de la poción?

-NO LO SÉ- dijo Potter claramente, con ira en su voz. Draco sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, la ira crecía en él también, con el interrogatorio de Snape. Maldición, Snape sabía exactamente qué estaba mal, por qué no elegía a otro...

No, Snape tenía razón. Potter no estaba prestando atención y Snape sabía con exactitud el porqué, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Haciendo que Potter luzca como un tonto en frente de toda la clase, para que no repita el mismo error – la próxima vez, iba a sentarse en el lugar que Draco quisiera sentarse- Eso estaba bien. Debería agradecerle a Snape.

Salvo que, gracias al maldito vínculo, Draco sentía la ira de Potter en lugar de gratitud.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la clase?- preguntó Snape.

- ¡Pociones!- espetó Potter.

- Finalmente, una pregunta que puede responder. Muy bien, un punto para Gryffindor por esa respuesta. Diez puntos de Gryffindor por su completa ineptitud para responder nada más.- Hubo un murmullo de consternación de los Gryffindors, y una ola de risas de los Slytherins. –Le sugiero que busque la manera de concentrarse, Potter. Le preguntaré otra vez.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de sacudirse la ira y el resentimiento de Potter y su propia creciente necesidad de intercambiar asientos y sacarlos a ambos de su miseria.

No. No. No no no no.

Snape estaba hablando otra vez, sobre quién sabe qué, y otra voz más cerca de él, que no podía identificar, y las abejas zumbando más fuerte, y...

- ¡Ay, mierda!- Gritó, sintió un dolor lacerante en el brazo, alejándose de la fuente del dolor y abriendo los ojos, vió a Goyle boquiabierto y al resto de la clase que lo miraban sorprendidos. Se retiró, masajeándose el brazo y tratándo de recobrarse.

- ¿Hay algún problema?- la voz de Snape interrumpió, a través del zumbido.

- No quise...lo siento, Profesor, olvidé- Goyle dijo estúpidamente-Yo...él no parecía estar bien y no me contestó cuando le pregunté si estaba bien...y sólo le toqué el brazo, Señor.

Snape lanzó un sonido de enojo. –Goyle, muévase a ese asiento vacío. Potter, tome el lugar de Goyle. La razón por la que la malva rosa debe ser usada dentro de los tres días de la recolección- y Draco perdió el resto de la frase mientras Goyle tomaba sus cosas y se mudaba al asiento de al lado, lanzándole una mirada lastimera. Potter golpeó sus libros sobre el pupitre, sentándose sin mirarlo.

¡Qué desagradable! Potter se sentó a su lado, y casi inmediatamente el mundo se volvió normal- sin zumbidos, sin tensión, sin vocecita diciéndole nada-. Sintiéndose infinitamente mejor, retomó el hilo de la clase de Snape fácilmente y completó las partes que había perdido, sin ningún esfuerzo. Por supuesto, cualquier tonto podía darse cuenta que si la malva rosa se usaba por sus propiedades curativas, ellas se perdían después de tres días.

Mojó su pluma y escribió las palabras de Snape, lanzándole una mirada a sus notas, se detuvo sorprendido. Su caligrafía era pésima, casi ilegible. Había palabras perdidas, errores...tendría que pedir prestadas las notas de alguien, para lograr algo parecido a información decente. Miró las notas de Potter y rió al absoluto y evidente desastre.

-¡Cállate!- murmuró Potter por lo bajo. Draco sonrió complacido y bajó la cabeza, volviendo a sus notas, inmensamente animado, a pesar de la animosidad que exudaba Potter como una nube.

Entraron juntos al comedor, habiendo pasado con éxito el resto de la mañana, sin hablarse. Pero ahora, se detuvieron al darse cuenta que no tenían idea de dónde se sentarían. No había sido un problema en Transformaciones, que siguió a Pociones, porque Potter se había cambiado a la clase de Draco, y tuvo que sentarse donde quería Draco. Y, Draco quería sentarse con sus amigos, que se rieron de Potter y le dieron la bienvenida a Draco, de vuelta entre ellos como si nada hubiese pasado, y que cuidadosamente evitaron mencionar el hechizo.

Draco pasó parte de la clase entreteniéndose con lo que imaginaba, los padres de algunos de sus amigos les habían dicho ayer. Parecía, por lo menos por ahora, que la táctica de todos era la observación cautelosa. La familia Malfoy había sufrido un severo revés, pero no era impensado que se recobrara, y la mayoría de sus pares había aprendido por medio de amargas experiencias, a no tratar de explotar sus momentos de debilidad. Los Malfoy siempre exigieron venganza.

Aunque eso no ayudaba en la actual situación. El comedor se llenaba con estudiantes y allí estaban ellos, entre la mesa de Slytherin y la de Gryffindor.

Potter se encaminó a la mesa Gryffindor y Draco le tomó la manga. –¿A dónde vas?

- A mi mesa. Tuve que sentarme con tus amigos la mañana entera. Es tu turno.

- No voy a sentarme en tu mesa.

-¿Por qué no?

- No seas estúpido.

- Malfoy- Potter le retiró el brazo de un tirón- tenemos un arreglo¿recuerdas? Dar y tomar. ¿Te suena familiar?

-Yo negocié dejando Historia de la Magia y cambiando a tu maldita clase de Encantamientos y tomando Herbología.

- Yo dejé Estudios Muggle y ...

-¡No voy a sentarme en la mesa de Gryffindor!

-Bueno¿a dónde sugieres que comamos¡Porque yo no voy a sentarme en la mesa de Slytherin!

- ¡Ningún Slytherin te querría allí, de todos modos!

- ¡Entonces, menciona una alternativa!- Se miraron con furia, sin importarles que unas cuantas personas presenciaban su pelea. Finalmente, Draco se movió hacia la mesa más cercana, pasó al lado de dos sorprendidos Ravenclaws, tomó dos sandwiches y una manzana y le indicó a Potter que hiciera lo mismo. Así lo hizo, y siguió a Draco. Dejaron el comedor y entraron al patio más cercano, allí, Potter se sentó en un banco, lo más lejos de Draco que pudo.

Esto...Draco realmente no necesitaba esto. Al final de un día que había pasado enteramente con Potter, tratando de ignorarlo lo más posible, para permanecer negando la realidad de esto,… esto era...realmente demasiado.

La clase de Encantamientos ya había sido lo suficientemente mala, había tenido que sentarse demasiado cerca de la Sangre sucia y la Comadreja, rodeado de Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs y ni una sola cara Slytherin a la vista, pero después de eso, sólo tuvieron clases que ya habían tomado antes de la maldición.

Pero, ahora, al final del día, él necesitaba relajarse y, tal vez, ir a estudiar a la biblioteca o pasar tiempo con sus compañeros de casa, jugando a los interminables juegos de política de los Slytherin, con los que él era tan bueno y disfrutaba tanto. Necesitaba la comodidad de su sala común y su dormitorio.

Como hijo único, siempre odió tener que compartir la habitación en el colegio con otros tres chicos, pero en este momento, daría cualquier cosa por ver las estúpidas caras de Goyle y de Crabbe, y escuchar el modo de hablar afectado de Zabini.

En lugar de eso, tuvo que caminar entre sus compañeros, con Potter detrás, ir a su habitación y recoger sus cosas para que los elfos domésticos pudieran llevarlas a sus nuevas habitaciones. Luego, tuvo que seguir a Potter dentro de la Torre Gryffindor para que él haga lo mismo.

Y ahora, aquí estaban, en habitaciones que normalmente se reservaban para profesores casados. Un dormitorio pequeño, que parecía abarrotado con dos camas en él. Una salita de estar, lo suficientemente grande para dos sofás y sillas, y dos escritorios. Un baño con bañera, sin compartirlo con otros estudiantes. Una pequeña área para guardar cosas.

Si hubiese estado solo, estaría bastante contento. Desafortunadamente, tenía un compañero de cuarto.

Tenía los más increíbles deseos, o mataba a Potter o rompía a llorar. Y no podía cumplir ninguno. Buscó refugio en los movimientos automáticos, puso sus cosas a un lado. No se molestó en hacer nada con las cosas que había traído de su dormitorio- eso sería admitir que, ahora esto era su hogar, y ciertamente, no quería hacer eso- Lo mejor era, simplemente poner a un lado su ropa y sus libros, tal como lo estaba haciendo Potter, mientras lo ignoraba, como había hecho todo el día; luego tomó las notas de Herbología que la Profesora Sprout le había dado, y empezó a ponerse al corriente. Se sentó a estudiar y sintió que Potter lo miraba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

- ¿Eso es todo¿ Sólo te instalas a estudiar?

- He perdido un mes de Herbología- dijo tajante- No quiero que mis calificaciones caigan. Tú deberías empezar con Aritmancia, no es una asignatura fácil.

- Tenemos la cena en una hora.

Draco se encogió de hombros y pasó la hoja.

- ¿Dónde nos sentaremos para cenar?

- No en el comedor.

- Nos perderemos los anuncios.

- No me importa.

- A mí sí.

- Bien por ti.

- Malfoy, yo quiero ir al comedor y andar entre la gente. Por mucho que aprecie tu silencio, no tengo intención de estar encerrado aquí, contigo, para siempre.

- ¿No es esta tu idea de una adecuada luna de miel, Potter? Lo siento mucho. Me aseguraré de que mi padre nos reserve un crucero por el Mediterráneo.- Pasó otra página.-Después de que me ponga al día con esta estúpida clase.

- Malfoy. Yo voy a ir a cenar al comedor, y me voy a sentar con mis amigos.

- Les diré a los elfos en qué cama deben ponerte, cuando te traigan, después de que te hayas desmayado.

Casi podía oir a Potter contando hasta diez. - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos en la mesa Gryffindor hoy y mañana en la de Slytherin?

- Porque mis compañeros de casa vomitarían si se tienen que sentar cerca tuyo mientras comen.

- Entonces podemos sentarnos otra vez en la mesa Gryffindor; nuestra constitución no es tan delicada.

- ¡Vete al carajo!

- Me encantaría, desafortunadamente está el pequeño problema del hechizo- Draco lo ignoró.- Malfoy- la voz de Potter estaba tomando un tono exasperado. Draco continuó ignorándolo.- Mírame cuando te hablo- Draco bostezó, y dió vuelta otra página. Esto era nuevo. Potter se lo había hecho varias veces en estos años; fingir indiferencia, rehusarse a ser molestado. Draco no lo había intentado antes, pero podía ver porqué Potter lo había hecho. Era bastante gratificante. Debería recordarlo.

-¡Malfoy!- Potter sonaba realmente enojado, y Draco sonrió para sí mismo, mientras mantenía los ojos, cuidadosamente, en sus notas de Herbología. Potter golpeó el escritorio con el puño, en frente de Draco, causando que saltara un poquito y lo mirara.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Potter?- arrastró las palabras, disfrutando la cara colorada de Potter.

- ¡Deja de portarte como un tonto y háblame!

- No voy a sentarme en la mesa de los Gryffindor para cenar, y tú tampoco en la de Slytherin; sugiero que les pidamos a los elfos domésticos que nos traigan la cena. Creo que terminamos con este pequeño dilema doméstico.

Potter lo miró fijo un momento, luego cruzó la habitación a grandes trancos y se tiró en su cama.

- Hay alguien en la puerta- el guardián del retrato, Sir Xander, el Cazavampiros Alemán, les anunció, unas horas más tarde.

- ¿Quién?

- Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

- Diles que entren… -Diles que se vayan a la… Dijeron ambos, simultáneamente.

- Esta es mi habitación, también- dijo Potter muy suavemente, y Draco pensó por un minuto, sopesando sus opciones. Estaba tentado en rehusarse, y ver qué pasaba. Pero Potter, maldita sea, tenía razón, no podían estar solos todo el tiempo. Y, aunque su primer impulso era decirle a Potter que si quería estar con sus amigos tenía que ir afuera, por desgracia, eso significaría que Draco debería salir, también. Y no tenía intenciones de ser visto en público con los pequeños amigos de Potter.

Y si él quería traer alguno de sus amigos aquí, necesitaba el permiso de Potter.

- Bien, tus amigos pueden entrar, pero sólo si los míos también pueden hacerlo.

Potter lo miró con extrañeza. – Por supuesto- dijo, como si fuera obvio. Draco asintió secamente.

- Harry¿dónde estuviste en la cena?- Granger dijo cuando ella y Weasley entraron. Draco no se molestó en saludarlos, se dedicó a sus notas.

- Aquí- dijo Potter.

- Ay, Harry...

Draco, con impaciencia, tomó su varita y colocó un hechizo de silencio alrededor de su escritorio, bloqueando el sonido de los despreciables amigotes de Potter, y se sumergió, otra vez, en Herbología.

_**Jueves, día 3**_

Dios, no. Harry pensó al otro día, cuando se despertó.

Esto no parecía ponerse mejor¿verdad?

Miró hacia la otra cama, donde Malfoy todavía dormía. Pareciendo más agradable que cuando estaba despierto, sin su sonrisita de desprecio ni su mueca de disgusto. Excepto que por los últimos dos días, no usó mucho ninguna de las dos expresiones. Hosco, parecía ser su elección de trato.

Dormido era mejor.

Harry lo miró, pensativo. Había pasado los últimos dos días lidiando con la realidad de la vida cotidiana, y deliberadamente no se había permitido pensar en lo que ello significaba. Todavía le parecía inconcebible que se esperara de ellos que vivieran juntos, menos como una pareja. Cada vez que sus pensamientos tomaban ese rumbo, se distraía recordando lo que les había dicho Pomfrey de que no todas las uniones eran como un matrimonio. Tal vez, el de ellos fuese de los pocos con suerte, que consistían en vivir juntos, por más desagradable que fuera la idea.. Compañeros de habitación por toda la vida. Ni siquiera eso, realmente, según Pomfrey, esa necesidad de estar cerca físicamente no sería para siempre. Algún día, todo esto podría ser un lejano recuerdo infeliz de un año en Hogwarts que se había arruinado por tener que pasarlo la mayor parte del tiempo con Malfoy, que ahora vivía del otro lado del mundo.

Correcto.

Harry pensó en los eventos del día anterior, mientras iba al baño y se cambiaba, - la horrible desorientación en Pociones, Snape pinchándolo, yendo a sentarse junto a Malfoy y, de repente, sintiéndose mejor. La vergüenza por todo eso, - y el pequeño sentimiento de reivindicación cuando vió que las notas de Malfoy no eran tan malas como las suyas, pero eran basura, de todos modos. Por lo menos, él no era el único afectado.

Extrañaba a Hermione y a Ron. El pensamiento de que ellos estaban levantándose y haciendo su rutina matinal sin él, que todos sus amigos estaban juntos en la Torre Gryffindor mientras él estaba clavado aquí con este pendejo, le resultaba casi insoportable.

Hermione y Ron habían estado la noche anterior y se habían quedado un rato, pero, eventualmente debieron regresar a sus dormitorios. Y él no pudo irse con ellos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue prepararse para dormir, con Malfoy a seis pies de distancia, mirando al cielo raso y preguntándose cómo iban a sobrevivir más que un par de días con esto.

Había una cosa que haría sí o sí, él iba a lograr que Malfoy estuviera de acuerdo en ir al comedor para las comidas. Iba a asegurarse de que pasen tiempo con otra gente. Tal vez el horario del día ayudara—Malfoy tomaría casi todas las clases de Harry por la tarde, tal vez se sienta solo sin sus amigotes Slytherin. Harry lo esperaba.

Malfoy giró, suspirando profundamente en su sueño, y Harry odió tener que despertarlo. Deseando poder dejarlo dormir, e irse al desayuno y a sus clases. Desafortunadamente, si Malfoy no se levantaba, los dos llegarían tarde.

- Malfoy.

Malfoy ni se movió.

- Malfoy- repitió Harry, apenas más alto. Malfoy ni se mosqueó. Harry se acercó a la cama de Malfoy, tocó su hombro. – Malfoy. Levántate.- Malfoy se despertó y miró a Harry. Luego cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Dios, tú otra vez!-murmuró, su voz todavía adormilada.

- Sí, yo, otra vez. Levántate.

- No.

-¿No?

-No. Vete.

Harry se alejó, disgustado. ¿Qué se supone que haga? No le gustaba la idea de comenzar el día con una pelea, acarreando a un hosco y difícil Malfoy al desayuno y a clases.

Correcto, entonces, no lo haría. Se recostó en su cama y tomó un libro.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, Malfoy habló lacrimosamente. -¿Qué hora es?

-Ocho y veinte.

-¿Qué?- Malfoy se sentó- ¡Tenemos clases en diez minutos!

- Lo sé.

-¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste?

- Traté, tú no me dejaste.

-¿Y sólo me dejaste volver a dormir?- Malfoy se apuraba dejando la cama, agarrando sus ropas y su túnica del colegio.

- No soy tu reloj despertador.- Harry dijo suavemente, poniendose de pie, totalmente vestido y listo para irse. Había perdido el desayuno, lo que era obvio, pero valía la pena ver a Malfoy entrando en pánico ante el pensamiento de llegar tarde a la clase de McGonagall.

- Muy..- la voz de Malfoy un tanto ahogada, se sacaba su camiseta

-…divertido, Potter. Divertidísimo, de hecho…- rápidamente se deslizó en sus pantalones limpios - …deberías considerar entrar en el negocio de los gemelos Weasley…- se puso una camisa limpia y comenzó a abotonarla, dándose cuenta de que se había salteado uno, coménzó otra vez con un gruñido de frustración -…ya que no sirves para otra cosa.

Tiró sus libros dentro de su bolso, controlándolos, le faltaba uno…

- Si buscas tu texto de Defensa contra las Arte Oscuras…-dijo, y Malfoy lo miró aliviado-…entonces, me temo que no puedo ayudarte.

Interesante, pensó Harry, como esta cosa de sentir lo que el otro siente, funciona. Estaba sintiendo algo del enojo e incomodidad de Malfoy, en este momento, era real, pero estaba casi hundido bajo su propio placer de venganza. Después del papelón de ayer en Pociones, estaba tomando ventaja de la idea de Malfoy llegando tarde, acalorado, a la clase que dictaba la Jefa de su Casa. No significaba que McGonagall tuviera favoritos, como Snape, pero era una linda imagen, de todos modos.

Malfoy tomó un libro y se lo tiró, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo antes de pase al lado de su cabeza y golpee la pared, haciendo un ruido fuerte. Harry miró a Malfoy, sorprendido.Él no tomaba las cosas en forma física cuando se enojaba, él era el rey del menosprecio malicioso y la burla sarcástica, pero cualquier clase de intimidación física se las dejaba a sus laderos Crabbe y Goyle, como si Malfoy no pudiera rebajarse con actividades tan mínimas. Pero, aquí estaba, furioso y tomando otro libro para lanzarle a Harry.

- ¡Malfoy, contrólate¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

Malfoy tiró el libro igual, pero giró y se puso la túnica, buscando su corbata.

- Yo sé dónde está tu corbata- dijo Harry dulcemente. Malfoy ni se molestó en atenderlo - Hasta te la alcanzaría- Esperó un momentito -… Si, nos sentamos con mis amigos durante Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras...

Malfoy parecía con ganas de tirarle otro libro, pero asintió cortante, y Harry sonrió, tomó la corbata de Slytherin, que había caído bajo el escritorio de Malfoy.

- Vamos- murmuró Malfoy, y salieron corriendo hacia Transformaciones, Malfoy pasó rápidamente la mano por su cabello, y peleó con su corbata.

Debo recordar que estoy viviendo con un Slytherin, pensó Harry. No debía molestarse en jugar limpia y decentemente; la manipulación y el interés propio son las únicas cosas que ellos entienden.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**O.K!!!!**_

_**Después de haber pasado días con este larguísimo capítulo, necesito incentivos para seguir….**_

_**Les aseguro que la historia es genial, los capítulos que vienen son brillantes.**_

_**Este es Draco, tal como me lo imagino. Harry y él se complementan, y creo que ambos 'funcionan' como pareja. Anna Fugazzi logra eso con los dos personajes, hacerlos permanecer en la 'piel' de Harry y Draco, pero crecer en lo afectivo. ¡Me encanta su trabajo!**_

_**Un saludo…….Hasta el próximo!**_

_**D.L. **_


	2. 1 de octubre al 4 de octubre

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**(Anna Fugazzi se divirtió cuando los tomó prestados en inglés, yo me divierto traduciéndolos al español, también de prestado!).**

**Vínculo**

**1 de octubre al 4 de octubre**

_**Jueves, día 3, continuación**_

Tengo que recordar que estoy viviendo con un Slytherin, y uno inusualmente desagradable y vengativo, pensó Harry durante el almuerzo.

El día no había venido bien hasta entonces. Llegaron ocho minutos tarde a Transformaciones, y aunque McGonagall sólo hizo una pausa en la mitad de una frase, esperando que ellos se sentaran, y luego continuó; Malfoy había estado de un humor pésimo desde allí. En franco contraste con la sequedad hosca de los últimos dos días, hoy se mantuvo en una constante letanía de abuso verbal durante la parte práctica de la clase.

No había ayudado que las clases eran las de Malfoy, así que cada comentario malicioso que le lanzaba era seguido por un coro de risas de sus amigotes de Slytherin. Harry tuvo que, literalmente, morderse la lengua para no decir nada, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera sólo sería ridiculizada sin misericordia por Malfoy y sus amigos.

- Brillante, Potter. Es un trabajo del que cualquier alumno de segundo año estaría orgulloso. Lástima que estés en séptimo.

- ¿Esa luz trémula de entendimiento se siente sola en tu cerebro sin pensamientos que le hagan compañía¿Por eso decidió abandonarte?- Pansy Parkinson apreció particularmente esta burla.

- Merlín, Potter, se supone que tenemos que convertir la pluma en una flor, no en una miserable hierba.

- ¿Solamente estás fingiendo esta servil estupidez, verdad¿Quieres hacernos creer que somos superiores?- Este último resultó en que McGonagall quitara cinco puntos de Slytherin por su grosería, pero no ayudó en nada al ego de Harry.

Luego, llegó Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry había podido sentarse con sus amigos durante la primera parte de la clase, pero la segunda mitad trajo aparejado bastante movimiento,porque practicaron hechizos contra banshees. Goyle, Crabbe y Pansy Parkinson terminaron trabajando cerca de ellos, uniéndose a Malfoy en sus burlas a Harry y a Hermione cuando intentaron someter a su banshee; y las exhortaciones de Hermione para que Harry no escuche a ese 'pendejo pegajoso', tampoco ayudaban.

- Honestamente, Potter, es como si estuviese casado con un squib.- Malfoy murmuró, y sus amigos Slytherin rieron.

- No estamos casados.- espetó Harry, y Malfoy parpadeó, mirándolo.

-¿Qué?

- Podemos estar unidos, pero no estamos casados.-dijo Harry, con fuerza.

- Es la misma cosa.

- No, no lo es. No lo llames así.- dijo Hermione, fríamente.

Malfoy intercambió una mirada desconcertada con sus amigotes. -¿Por qué no?

- El matrimonio se supone que es algo más que una estúpida maldición que te una a un detestable gusano que matarías mientras duerme. Se supone que se trata de amor y compromiso, se supone que es algo _bueno.-_

Malfoy los miró despreciativamente. –Ah¡Qué dulzura¿El matrimonio es todo poesía y corazones de dulce, entonces?- Parkinson lanzó unas risitas. -¡Qué muggle! Muy bien, te lo diré a tu modo: Honestamente, Potter, _querido,_ es como si estuviese casado con un squib.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente, haciendo que los Slytherin desbordaran en risotadas y dándole a Malfoy el perfecto forraje para seguir burlándose el resto de la clase.

- No pienses tan duramente, _querido_. No es tu fuerte.

- Luz de mi vida¿esta completa imposibilidad tuya de comprender las más simples instrucciones, es natural o has trabajado duro para perfeccionarla?

Bueno, por lo menos, estarían con los amigos de Harry la mayor parte de la tarde, trató de consolarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, durante Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aprendió que no significaba mucho si había movimiento durante la clase. Ambos habían sido tocados accidentalmente por otros estudiantes durante la práctica de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y terminaron muy cerca el uno del otro, para evitar el dolor del contacto indeseado.

- Apúrate- Malfoy espetó a Harry, cuando entraron al comedor. Rápidamente se acercó a una mesa y tomó algunos sandwiches, tal como el día anterior.

- Malfoy, vamos. No quiero comer en el patio, otra vez.

- No, vamos a la enfermería¿no te acuerdas? Se supone que Pomfrey debe controlarnos cada día.

- Bien- Harry tomó algo de comida, y desanimadamente siguió a Malfoy. La enfermería. Donde Pomfrey agitaría su varita sobre ellos, monitorearía su 'progreso', y probablemente, haría un montón de preguntas que él no quería que le hiciera. Y le recordaría que este desastre implicaba mucho más que sólo acostumbrarse a un nuevo horario de clases y a un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Eso no era algo que él quería recuerdar, para nada.

- Muy bien, entonces,- Madam Pomfrey comenzó- voy a hacerles muchas preguntas cada día, y quiero que me contesten con honestidad. Lo haré lo más privadamente posible, así que no se preocupen porque el otro pueda usar en su contra algo que se diga aquí. He hablado con una Sanadora de San Mungo que maneja casos donde los hechizos de unión salieron mal. No son comunes, pero pasa de vez en cuando, que una pareja que aceptó el vínculo por razones políticas,- Cuidadosamente evitó mirar a Malfoy cuando lo dijo. –se dan cuenta de que son verdaderamente incompatibles. Ella vendrá a ayudar, en unos días.- Pomfrey alisó su túnica, sonando un poco menos autoritaria, por una vez.

—Estoy bastante perdida, verán; no sólo su vínculo es involuntario, tampoco es común entre dos personas del mismo sexo, y por supuesto está el tema de que apenas son mayores de edad; por no mencionar la animosidad que es bastante fuerte entre ustedes.

- Qué agradabe ser único- Malfoy murmuró.

- Sí, bueno, los periódicos se están haciendo una fiesta con esto- dijo Pomfrey.

- ¿Periódicos?- Malfoy y Harry dijeron simultáneamente.

- ¿Asumo que no estuvieron en el desayuno?- Ellos negaron con la cabeza- Ustedes son la comidilla de El Profeta.

-Ay, Dios- Malfoy se cubrió los ojos.

- Bienvenido a la primera plana- Harry dijo amargamente.-¿No es eso lo que siempre quisiste?

Pomfrey se aclaró la garganta y habló antes de que Malfoy le contestara con una réplica cortante –Hoy, mientras hablo con uno de ustedes, el otro hablará con Madam Pantere.- Señaló a una bruja de edad madura, elegantemente vestida, y con insignia del Ministerio.

-Ella está aquí para tratar de encontrar a quien les lanzó el hechizo- Pomfrey levantó la mano cuando vió que a ambos se les iluminaban las expresiones, -no es que alguien espere encontrar respuestas aquí. Ambos saben que esto es casi con certeza, algo permanente. Madam Pantere hará lo mejor que pueda para encontrar a quien sea que hizo esto, pero las posibilidades de que no tenga éxito son altas.- Ellos asintieron con aire sombrío.- Muy bien, empecemos, Malfoy, ve con Madam Pantere, ella te examinará y hará algunas preguntas; Potter, ven conmigo.

Guió a Harry detrás de un compartimento pequeño, cerca de donde estaban Madam Pantere y Malfoy, pero aparentemente, el lugar era a prueba de ruidos, pues de repente las voces dejaron de oirse. -¿Cómo estás, Potter?

- Bien.

- ¿Cómo está el vínculo? Sientes la necesidad de estar cerca de Malfoy, o de tocarlo?

- Cerca, sí. No, tocarlo no.

- ¿Te sientes sintonizado con su estado emocional?

- ¿Quiere decir, si siento lo que él siente?- ella afirmó con la cabeza –Sí, en cierto modo.

- ¿Te importaría decirme lo que significa para ti?

- No.

- Hazlo, de todos modos.

- Yo...puedo decir, en cierto modo, lo que él está sintiendo. Puedo...es como si yo lo sintiera también, pero no son...no son míos- él arrastró, no sabiendo cómo expresarlo claramente.

- Suena correcto. ¿Te sientes atraído por él?

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. –No.

- No, no pensé que lo hicieras, normalmente toma al menos una semana o dos. Pero, otra vez, ustedes son adolescentes, así que podría ir más rápido.- Escribió algo.-¿Has tenido alguna experiencia sexual con otros chicos?

- No.

- ¿Con chicas?

- No...no realmente.

Pomfrey lo miró sorprendida. -¿Nada?

- Be.. besé a una chica, hace un par de años...- murmuró, sonrojándose.- Pero, no más que eso. No.

- Ay, querido- Pomfrey lucía un poco despistada. -¿Malfoy lo sabe?

-¿Qué?

- Que tú, practicamente, no tienes ninguna experiencia sexual.

-¿Y cómo puedo saberlo?

- Necesitarás hablar con él sobre esto, te das cuenta.

- No quiero.

- ¿Prefieres hablar con él ahora, antes de que esto se convierta en un problema, o más tarde, en el medio de...bueno, situaciones donde va a ser incómodo traerlo como tema de conversación?

- Preferiría no hablarlo con él en lo absoluto, francamente. Con nadie. Especialmente no con él.

-Puedo imaginarlo- Pomfrey dijo con simpatía. – Desafortunadamente, esa no es una opción.

-¿Por qué no?- Harry murmuró, rebelde.

- Potter, en serio. Va a ser muy evidente que no has hecho nada antes, y va a causar mucha incomodidad.

Harry se masajeó la frente, realmente deseaba tener un giratiempo para volver a la época en que nada de esto sucedía.

-Vas a tener que hablar con él- Harry frunció el ceño y Pomfrey se inclinó, acercándose.-No voy a forzarte. Es tu matrimonio, tienes que...

-¡Desearía que la gente dejara de llamarlo así!- Harry explotó, exasperado. Pomfrey le dio una mirada desconcertada, similar a la que le había lanzado Malfoy.- ¡No es un matrimonio, es un error!

- Es ambos, Potter- dijo ella, lentamente, sin entenderlo.

-¿Hablarás con él? No voy a forzarte, pero es una buena idea.

Harry suspiró. –Sí, supongo.- Eso iba a ser incómodo, pensó cansadamente. Todo esto era endiabladamente incómodo, y el pensamiento de tratarlo con Malfoy, de entre todos...no tenía idea por dónde empezar.

- No hay tiempo en este momento, pero esta noche, después de clases quiero que vengan aquí. Puede que sea más fácil si la discusión tiene lugar aquí, donde es más... impersonal.

-Pero, usted dijo que podía tomar tiempo, antes de que ...

- No lo sabemos con certeza. Esas cosas no siguen un orden estricto, sabes.

- Bien.

- Alégrate, Potter. Los ayudaremos en esto. La sanadora de San Mungo tiene muchísimas sugestiones sobre cómo lidiar con problemas que puedan tener para adaptarse. De hecho,- sacó un rollo y comenzó a desplegarlo- ella me envió una lista. No tenemos tiempo para leerla completa, por supuesto, pero podemos empezar. ¿Correcto?

Harry miró el largo, largo rollo y malhumoradamente mordió su sandwich. Ay, qué bien. Qué divertido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy salió del cubículo de Pomfrey con una mirada severa en el rostro, juntos se encaminaron hacia Aritmancia, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te habló de usar la chimenea de nuestra habitación?- Malfoy dijo, de repente.

-¿Para hablar con tus padres, y eso?

-Sí.

- Sí, es una de las sugestiones de la Sanadora de San Mungo.

- Qué pérdida de tiempo.- Malfoy sacudió la cabeza.-¿Cómo puede ser que hablar todo el día ayude¿Y cuándo se supone que estudiemos mientras mantenemos toda esta charlatanería?

- No lo sé. Los muggles creen con mucha fuerza en ese tipo de cosas.

-Quieres decir¿hablar los problemas?- Harry asintió, y Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. –Típico.

- Sabes que no quieren que usemos encantamientos, que pueden...

- Lo sé, lo sé, no saben si la maldición interactúa con otros hechizos y no quieren arriesgarse, y todo eso. Aún así, prefiero un encantamiento por sobre charlas inútiles, siempre.

- ¿No quieres hablar con tus padres?

- No todos los días, no.

- Tu padre parecía preocupado por ti el otro día.

Malfoy frunció el ceño levemente. –Sí.

-¿Por qué no vino tu madre?- Harry preguntó, con curiosidad.

-¿Cuándo?

- El día que tu padre estuvo aquí, y tú madre no.

- No es asunto tuyo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, e hicieron el camino restante hasta Aritmancia en silencio. En la puerta, le preguntó, -¿Te dijo Madam Pomfrey que debemos volver a la enfermería , después de clases?

- Sí. Aunque no me dijo para qué.

-Ah.

-¿Tú lo sabes?- Malfoy dijo, mientras entraban a clase.

-Mm...sí.

-¿Para qué es?

-Para nada.

-¿Para nada¿Entonces, para qué vamos?- Se sentaron, con Hermione a un lado de Harry, Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode junto a Malfoy, del otro lado.

- No hay motivo.- Harry sacó su libro y sus notas, el profesor de Aritmancia entró y saludó a la clase.

- Muy bien aquí tengo sus trabajos corregidos...ah- el profesor, hojeó el montón de hojas que sostenía y frunció el ceño. – Estos son de quinto año. Esperen, por favor.- dijo, rápidamente, y salió.

- Entonces¿para qué se supone que debemos volver?- Malfoy preguntó, llenando su tintero.

- Para nada.

- Vamos- Malfoy dijo, molesto.- Es obvio que es por algo. ¿Es secreto?

- No. No, realmente...

- Entonces¿por qué no me lo dices?

- Sólo que, yo no...

- ¿Es algo qué tú sabes y yo no?

- Baja la voz- Harry le advirtió, cuando los que estaban cerca comenzaron a pretender que no los escuchaban, pero era claro que lo hacían.

- Ah¿es algo que tú quieres esconder, verdad?- Malfoy sonrió con satisfacción, mirando a Zabini y a Bulstrode, que ni intentaron disimular, sonrieron ampliamente y se acomodaron para ver.

- Déjalo.-dijo Harry.

-¡Santo cielo, Potter, estoy temblando de la expectativa!- Malfoy puso la mano en el pecho dramáticamente, y Bustrode rió burlándose.

- ¡Cállate!- dijo Harry, apretando los dientes.

-¿Tiene que ver con las preguntas qué nos hizo ella, hoy?- Harry cerró la boca y Malfoy saltó. -¡Así es!

-No, no lo es.

-Dile eso a tu cara, querido- Malfoy rió.-Te estás ruborizando; y puedo sentir lo incómodo que estás. ¡Te estás retorciendo, esto es muy entretenido!

- Maravilloso.

- Malfoy, madura.-dijo Hermione, impaciente.

Malfoy ni se molestó en escucharla. –Así que¿qué fue lo que Pomfrey nos preguntó hoy? Sobre el estado del vínculo, si podía sentir tus emociones, (debo decir que sí, en este momento), cómo íbamos con la atracción,- Harry trató de permanecer impasivo, pero por el tono regocijado de la voz de Malfoy, estaba fallando totalmente.

- Mmm…diría que es eso.- Malfoy lo miró de costado.-¿Es que empezaste a sentir algo?- pequeña pausa. –No, no es eso...

Harry apretó los labios, sofocando la urgencia de golpear a Malfoy en la cabeza o lanzarle una maldición que le pudra la piel.

-¡Santo cielo, Potter, te enojas bastante fácilmente¿verdad?- Malfoy se regodeaba maliciosamente. –Deberías hacer algo con eso, sabes. No es bueno para tus nervios.

- No lo escuches, Harry.- dijo Hermione, levantando la mano para darle un golpecito en el brazo como consuelo; pero retrocediendo justo a tiempo, cuando Harry se retiró alarmado.

- ¿Es sobre las preguntas que ella nos hizo, sobre nuestra historia sexual previa?- Malfoy preguntó, bajando la voz para que sólo Harry pudiera oirlo; y Harry trató de esconder su reacción, pero fue demasiado tarde.

–Es eso. ¿ Besuqueaste a un montón de chicos, a pesar de tu protesta: 'No soy gay'?- Malfoy rió maliciosamente. Harry abrió sus notas y fingió que estudiaba un mapa de Aritmancia.

Malfoy lo observó por un momento. –No, no es eso.-Decidió –Entonces...-miró a Harry más de cerca, luego dijo, lentamente. -¿O es lo contrario?- El pulso de Harry se aceleró. La boca de Malfoy se abrió, estaba atónito.

–Potter. ¿No eres virgen, verdad?- dijo, escandalizado.

- SHHH- Harry siseó, pero era tarde, todos los que estaban sentados cerca de ellos, habían oído,y algunos giraban para mirarlos. Malfoy tenía en la cara, una mirada cercana al horror. Harry se cubrió los ojos, totalmente mortificado.

- Lo eres...Mordred- Malfoy apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.- Voy a encontrar al que nos maldijo-gimió- voy a encontrarlo y a matarlo, y luego lo voy a resucitar para poder matarlo otra vez.

Harry cruzó los brazos y apretó la mandíbula, no confiaba en sí mismo como para decir nada. Si le lanzaba un hechizo, él lo sentiría también, se recordó a sí mismo. Un poco de incomodidad o dolor está bien; pero lo que él quería hacerle probablemente terminaría matándolo a él a través del vínculo.

- ¿Cómo puedes..- Malfoy levantó la cabeza.-¡Tienes casi dieciocho años, por el amor de Dios¿Qué demonios has estado esperando¿Una invitación grabada?

- Aparentemente, he estado esperándote a ti.- Harry espetó. Bulstrode y Zabini ahogaron una risotada, Malfoy giró y les lanzó una mirada asesina, luego se volvió hacia Harry.

- Esto es divertidísimo. Realmente, es muy divertido. Lástima que tu inteligencia tan brillante no te sirvió de mucho con las chicas. ¿Así que, de qué se supone que hablaremos después de clase¿De tu lastimosa falta de experiencia?- Harry empujó la silla y salió del salón a grandes trancos; Malfoy gruñó enojado, pero lo siguió, no podía quedarse sin él. El resto de la clase explotó en comentarios.

- ¡Mierda, esto es increíble!- malfoy dijo, una vez que estuvieron el el pasillo

- ¿Qué te pasa, Potter?

- ¡Nada!- dijo furioso- Sólo que no he tenido tiempo para...

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, no es eso¿cómo es qué no has tenido sexo antes?

- Asumo que tú sí.

- ¡Por supuesto!

-¿Con otros chicos?

- Bueno, no, pero...

- Entonces, no tienes derecho a regodearte en mi inexperiencia.

Hermione irrumpió en el pasillo, rodeando a Malfoy, acaloradamente.-Eres un asqueroso pedazo de escoria...

- ¡Qué gracioso, de alguna manera me las arreglé para tener una vida social¡De cualquier modo, Granger no es asunto tuyo. Vete a la mierda!

- Tú lo acabas de hacer asunto de todos, gritando en el medio de la clase. ¿Qué te pasa, no tienes un mínimo de decencia?

-¡Cállate!- Malfoy replicó, y volviéndose a Harry- Esto debe ser lo más...¡vuelve aquí!-gritó, cuando Harry giró sobre sus talones para irse.

- ¿Adónde vas?

-¡Lejos de ti!

-¡No puedes, tonto de mierda, además, tenemos Aritmancia!

-¡No me importa, no voy a volver allí!

-Estúpido, pendejo- Malfoy agarró el hombro de Harry, haciéndolo girar, luego gritó de dolor cuando Hermione tiró de él.

-¡No, Hermione,no!- Harry exclamó, un dolor punzante los atravesó a ambos.

Malfoy masajeó su brazo, jadeando levemente de dolor, y le lanzó una mirada dura a Hermione, luego se dirigió a Harry. –Vuelve adentro. No voy a perder una clase por esto. Si debes ser un patético virgen, por lo menos, no seas un patético virgen que hace caer mis calificaciones en Aritmancia.

Harry apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Hay algún problema?- el profesor de Aritmancia preguntó, apareciendo con los brazos llenos de rollos de pergamino.

- No, señor- todos respondieron automáticamente.

- Entonces, amablemente, entren al salón de clase.-les indicó.

-No..no me siento bien...-Harry comenzó, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

- Estaremos allí en un minuto, Señor.

- Hermione.

El profesor se encogió de hombros y entró a la clase. Malfoy lo siguió.

- Harry, él tiene razón- dijo Hermione, su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto, ante sus propias palabras.-Eventualmente, tendrás que volver a entrar, de todos modos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso fue muy gracioso, Harry pensó para sí mismo fatigado, cuando finalmente, volvieron a sus habitaciones después de pasar por la enfermería. Aritmancia había sido pura tortura, teniendo que enfrentarse a las risas despreciativas y a los comentarios que murmuraban los Slytherins. Se sintió totalmente expuesto y humillado, aunque, el hecho de que tuvieran Herbología y Astronomía con su casa, lo ayudó. Malfoy, mientras tanto, continuó con su constante batería de insultos y menosprecio, en un tono bajo, para que sólo Harry los escuchara. Por lo menos, no tenía una audiencia que lo festejara y se le uniera en burlarse de Harry.

La enfermería había sido otro tipo de incómoda tortura, pero él estaba contento de que la presencia de Pomfrey mantuvo las cosas en un campo clínico, haciendo que Malfoy no se desviara demasiado. Ella hizo que compartieran la experiencia que ambos tenían, les dió indicaciones de qué hacer y qué no hacer; les entregó un libro para leer, y les recordó qué deberían esperar para las próximas semanas, y cómo lidiar con ello. Además, le puntualizó severamente a Malfoy que él sufriría las consecuencias si hacía sentir a Harry tan incómodo sobre el asunto, que no le sería posible relajarse y permitir que las cosas progresen fluidamente. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, hizo un par de comentarios cortantes, pero luego se calmó, y se encerró en un silencio hosco.

- ¿Contraseña?- preguntó Sir Xander, adormilado, levantándose de una siesta, rascándose la espalda con su estaca de madera.

-Hades- murmuró Malfoy, empujando a Harry para entrar. Harry lo empujó a sus vez, impaciente, y tiró su bolso en una de las sillas, se sacó su túnica y la tiró también sobre la silla.

- ¿Alguna vez pusiste tus cosas en orden, Potter?- dijo Malfoy, irritado.

- Me sorprende que tú lo hagas. ¿No tienes elfos domésticos y lacayos para todos tus trabajos penosos?

- No las veinticuatro horas del día, idiota.- Malfoy puso sus cosas en orden y se acercó al fuego.- Yo hablo primero, terminemos de una vez.- se acomodó en frente de la chimenea.

- Bien, yo haré mis tareas.

- ¿Realmente¿No vas a llorar porqué es casi la hora de la cena, 'pooor faavor vamos a comer con mis noños amigos'?

- Después de la clase de Aritmancia de hoy, no deseo en lo absoluto, estar en el comedor, gracias- Harry le replicó cortante, yendo a buscar sus libros. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho y se volvió hacia la chimenea, donde estaba apareciendo la cara de su madre.

Harry se acomodó en una de las sillas más confortables en la sala de estar, y sacó su texto de Aritmancia. No estaba muy emocionado por haber tenido que tomar Aritmancia del séptimo año. Aunque técnicamente se concentraba en áreas diferentes a las de tercero a sexto, y cualquiera podía tomar la clase sin haberlo hecho en los años anteriores, él aún se sentía totalmente perdido. Necesitaba contar con Hermione si quería pasar esta clase.

Se enfrascó en las complejas ecuaciones del texto y en las notas de Hermione, levantando la vista de vez en cuando, para ver si Malfoy había terminado de hablar con sus padres. Parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación agradable, aunque la cara de Lucius Malfoy, retornó a la expresión ligeramente molesta de siempre, cuando estaba alrededor de su hijo. Y, ahora que el impacto de la maldición pasó, Malfoy volvió a su sumiso respeto cuando hablaba con su padre.

Sin embargo, su madre era otra historia. A juzgar por su expresión, parecía estar muy preocupada por su hijo, hasta el punto de que él comenzaba a irritarse.

- ¿Entonces, tus clases van bien?- ella decía.

- Sí, Herbología no es un problema, la única razón por la que no había tomado la clase este año es que es tan simple que podría enseñarla yo. El único problema es Runas, que no es fácil cuando se toma la mitad de la clase.

- Lo sé. ¿Tal vez pódríamos contratarte un tutor para Runas?

- Podría ser…sí.

-¿Cómo…cómo estás sintiéndote, Draco?- dijo la madre de Malfoy, sonando muy insegura.

- Bien- Malfoy murmuró, sonando igualmente incómodo. Harry se aclaró la garganta y colocó un hechizo de silencio sobre sí mismo, dándole alguna privacidad, deseando que él hiciera lo mismo. No es que confiara en que Malfoy no escuchara ninguna de sus conversaciones con Lupin, pero tal vez, Malfoy podría decidir que lo que el hombre lobo le dijera a Harry no valía la pena de ser oído.

Se volvió a enfrascar en Aritmancia.

Un áspero pinchazo en el hombro lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de una compleja ecuación. Malfoy estaba parado al lado de su silla, diciendo algo. Harry levantó el hechizo.

- Disculpa¿qué?

- Dije que terminé.- se encaminó al baño- Siéntete libre de llamar a tu hombre lobo, pseudo-padre- lanzó por sobre el hombro.- A menos que esté ocupado aullando a la gente¿no estamos cerca de la luna llena?

Harry lo ignoró y se acercó a la chimenea.

- Profesor- dijo aliviado, cuando Lupin apareció en el fuego. Dios, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- ¿Cómo estás,Harry?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Viernes, día 4 **_

****

Draco se despertó, la cabeza le zumbaba, sentía como si hubiese algo…Maldición. No podía ubicarse, pero faltaba algo…

Maldición. ¿Qué era? Se quedó acostado despierto, mirando al oscuro cielo raso sobre él, tratando de identificar la sensación. ¿Por qué no estaba durmiendo? Miró el reloj 2:07. No debería estar despierto, pero lo estaba, y se sentía tan incómodo…

Se sentó, miró hacia Potter, que daba vueltas en la cama de al lado, el ceño fruncido en su cara dormida, y sintió la creciente necesidad de acercarse a él.

Ah, maldita sea, se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Aquí vamos. No había nada sexual en esto, en lo que sentía, pero la distancia de cinco pies que había entre las camas, de repente parecía demasiada.

Maravilloso. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera¿Mover la cama, y así Potter vería, al otro día, que él cedió durante la noche?

Se mordió el labio, observando los movimientos inquietos de Potter, luego decidió entrar en acción. Se levantó y fue al baño, apretando los dientes, por la creciente sensación de incomodidad a medida que se alejaba de Potter; y deseando que esa misma sensación lo despierte. Cuando regresó, Potter estaba sentado en la cama, bizqueando alrededor de la habitación y pasándose la mano por su desarreglado cabello.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Sí?

-¿Dónde estabas?

- Baño.

-Ah- Potter se acostó otra vez.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Malfoy?-Potter dijo, finalmente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes dormir?

'Sí, por supuesto', estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero se sintió frustrado. Potter no le hubiese preguntado si él se sintiera bien. Si Draco decía que se sentía bien, Potter podría decidir no mostrar debilidad y no admitir que él también estaba despierto con una severa inconmodidad, y ambos se quedarían en ese estado de irritación hasta que alguno se quiebre. Lo pensó por un momento. -¿Tú puedes?- preguntó, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

Hubo una larga pausa. –No, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

Otro largo silencio. –Muy incómodo. ¿Tú?

Draco dudó, luego suspiró y cedió. –Sí, yo también. Se sentó.-Pomfrey dijo que esto podría pasar eventualmente.

- Sí, sólo que no lo esperaba tan pronto- Potter se deslizó de su cama. –Voy a juntarlas¿está bien?-comenzó sin esperar a que Draco respondiera.

- Mmm

-¿Mejor?-dijo Potter cuando trepaba a su propia cama.

-Dios, sí.- Draco soltó antes de censurarse a sí mismo, sorprendidísimo del alivio que lo invadió cuando las dos camas se juntaron y Potter se encontró a menos de un pie de distancia. Mordió su labio y Potter rió, pero no era una risa burlona.

- Por un momento, sentí como si hormigas se arrastraran sobre mí.-Potter se estremeció.

- Yo sentía como si abejas me zumbaran alrededor de la cabeza, realmente- dijo Draco.-Quienquiera que nos maldijo es un sádico.

- Sí. Ah, esto está mejor.-Potter cerró los ojos, suspirando satisfecho. Draco concordó, en silencio, y golpeó su almohada, poniéndose cómodo y conciliando el sueño, en seguida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Mafoy!- Draco abrió los ojos. Potter estaba sentado en su cama, inclinándose sobre la cama de Draco y sacudiéndolo con firmeza. Parpadeó, por un momento lo desorientó ver lo cerca que Potter se encontraba; luego recordó la noche anterior y miró hacia otro lado, con un leve rubor subiendo por su cuello.

- Nos dormimos otra vez, tenemos que levantarnos ya.-dijo Potter, bajando de su cama. Correcto, Pociones es la primera clase. Draco miró el reloj: las 8:00. Se sentó, apurado tomó su ropa, se alegró de haberse bañado la noche anterior.

-¿Viste mi corbata?- preguntó mientras ambos se vestían rápidamente y tropezaban buscando sus libros. Potter se la lanzó, él la tomó, pasando junto a él para entrar al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a peinarse. Se tocó la cara, el espejo no mostraba sombra, no lo sorprendió, pero debería pasarse una poción para afeitar; sintió áspera la piel. No, no tenía tiempo.

-¿Malfoy?¿Me prestas tinta? Me quedé sin..-Potter entró al baño, apurado se pasó un peine por el cabello.

- Sí…si nos sentamos con mis amigos en Pociones y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Qué tal en Pociones y en Herbología?

Draco pensó por un momento. –Hecho. ¿Listo?

- Sí- Potter dejó el peine, e impaciente, empujó a Draco cuando pasó a su lado. Draco terminó de colocarse su corbata y lo siguió, luego corrieron hacia Pociones.

- Tenemos que poner un hechizo de alarma- Draco murmuró, con su estómago haciendo ruidos.-Odio perder el desayuno.-Potter asintió y se deslizaron en el aula apenas antes que Snape, hacias el banco de Draco. Millicent Bulstrode sonrió despectivamente a Potter y saludó alegremente a Draco; éste sonrió ampliamente, recordando la escena de Aritmancia del día anterior, con la total humillación de Potter. Sacó sus libros, sintiéndose más optimista cuando Snape comenzó la clase.

-¿Terminamos la poción antigripal?- Potter lo codeó y murmuró, mirando sus notas, mientras Snape escribía en el pizarrón.

Draco se inclinó y miró las notas de Potter. –Realmente, Potter, eso es horroroso- comentó -¿cómo puedes aprender algo de rasguños de gallina cómo esos? Sí, terminamos la antigripal. Comenzamos la anti-neumonía, hoy.- Sonrió despectivo y levantó la voz levemente. -Es gracioso, si lo piensas, siendo virgen deberías tener más tiempo en tus manos para tomar notas decentes.

Una ola de risas se esparció por los alumnos cercanos, y Snape giró cuando Potter codeó enojado a Malfoy, murmurando.-¡Cállate!

- Señor Potter¿le importaría compartir con la clase qué es tan gracioso?

- No, Señor.-Potter murmuró.

-Cinco puntos de Gryffindor, Potter- Snape volvió al pizarrón.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y bajó la cabeza sobre sus notas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Aquí es dónde vives ahora, Draco¡mi madre, está bueno! – dijo Pansy Parkinson, cuando ella, Blaise Zabini, Granger y Weasley los acompañaron a él y a Potter a sus habitaciones al final del día.

- Aunque, un poco desnudo¿no?- Blaise preguntó. Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Lo malo es la compañía- dijo Pansy, ligeramente. Potter y sus amigos la ignoraron, mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos.

Draco sonrió, inesperadamente contento de tener a sus camaradas Slytherin alrededor. Todos habían ido a estudiar a la biblioteca, pero habían sido sacados por Madam Pince por hacer mucho ruido. Draco había juntado sus libros, abatido, pensando que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que iba a extrañar la sala común, donde podía estudiar o estar con sus amigos, o tomar un descanso, relajarse y charlar si quería.

Como él y Potter no podían retornar a sus salas comunes, se había resignado a volver a sus habitaciones sólo con Potter por compañía, hasta que Granger sugirió que hicieran la sesión de estudio allí.

- Tu lugar es suficientemente grande para que quepamos todos, Harry- ella había dicho, y Pansy y Blaise levantaron sus cejas ante el pensamiento de que Granger había estado en las habitaciones privadas de Draco; aunque Potter murmuró algo como que no eran tan grandes.

Draco, seguro de que Pansy y Blaise no deseaban estar con Granger y Weasley, iba a decir algo como que no deseaba visitas, cuando Pansy saltó.

-¿Ellos ya estuvieron? Y yo pensando que no querías visitas- ella sonrió maliciosamente- ¿o es sólo territorio Gryffindor?

- No, por supuesto que no- Draco empezó, y Pansy asintió, cortando lo que sea que Blaise iba a decir.

- Bien, vamos- ella dijo, brillantemente.

- ¡Santo cielo, esto no es gracioso, es viernes por la noche, y aquí estamos, estudiando!- Pansy murmuró, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.- Malditos exámenes, ya tengo los nervios destrozados por su culpa. ¿Draco, copiaste las notas de Runas de ayer?

- Sí, aquí están- le pasó las notas, se sentó, notando que en apenas cuatro días, ya habían establecido un patrón para sentarse: él y Potter en el medio, frecuentemente dándose la espalda, o por al menos lo más alejados posible, los amigos de Potter a su lado, y los de Draco del lado contrario. El único problema era que, en este momento, terminaron él y Pansy compartiendo el sofá, demasiado cerca, Potter en un sillón junto a él, demasiado lejos.

Maldición, si esos sentimientos fuesen al revés. Él y Pansy habían salido brevemente varias veces, y le gustaba bastante, no seriamente, ya que ambos se suponía que terminarían casados con otras personas, por razones políticas; ella no era mala compañía y era aceptable en la cama. Si sólo pudiese ver su cercanía como una posibilidad romántica, en vez de estar nervioso por si ella hacía algún movimiento que pudiera hacerle sentir que su piel se incendiaba.

-¿Tuvieron sentido las traducciones?- le preguntó Pansy.

- No mucho, no.

- Endiabladamente difícil, sin presenciar todas las clases. ¿Por qué él no deja Astronomía?- ella le lanzó una ojeada despectiva a Potter.

Draco se encogió de hombros. – No dimos con la solución. No es un problema, mi madre me contratará un tutor, probablemente.

- Aún así, no tendrías que...

- No es un problema.- Draco repitió firmemente. Pansy tiró su cabello hacia atrás y se volvió hacia sus notas.

- Bueno. A ver, déjame probar la tercera traduccioón, a ver si recuerdo cómo va.

Draco se acercó para ver sus notas, retrocediendo cuando ella levantó la cabeza repentinamente y casi lo tocó.

- Ah, lo siento. Mira, el tercer verso es...- y pronto, él se adentró en lo intrincado de la escritura con Runas, levantando la cabeza sólo cuando vió que Granger se aproximaba a la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Dónde está el libro?- ella preguntó, y Draco sintió un ligero sobresalto de alarma.

- Hermione, no, yo lo traigo- Potter decía, apurado, pero Granger ya estaba abriendo la puerta.- te dije que yo lo traería- Potter murmuró, ruborizándose. Las cejas de Granger se elevaron, viendo las dos camas juntas.

- Santo cielo¿se mueven rápido, verdad?- Pansy zumbó, mirando hacia el dormitorio.

-¿Todas las bromas sobre la virginidad ya han dejado de tener gracia, Potter¿O ya no aplican?- Potter le lanzó una mirada asesina, abriendo la boca para contestarle, pero Draco rápidamente le tomó el brazo.

- No.- sugirió, volviéndose hacia Pansy, mientras el rostro de Harry tomaba una expresión desconcertada, cerraba la boca e iba a buscar el libro que quería Granger.

Pansy sonrió maliciosamente. -¿Bueno, el vínculo progresa más rápido de lo esperado, Draco?

- No,- él murmuró- es más fácil no estar muy alejados. Nada sucedió, todavía.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Y no es asunto tuyo, de todos modos.- dijo ligeramente.-¿Dónde estábamos?

- Desde que te convertiste en un viejo hombre casado, ya no eres divertido, para nada.- Pansy hizo un mohín, y Blaise rió.

- Muy gracioso. ¿Se supone qué trabajemos en la tercera traducción?

- Sí, bien, bien. Mira, creo que el problema es que no estuviste en la clase del martes, allí él explicó la fraseología indicativa que teníamos que buscar para la clase del jueves.

-¿La qué?

- Fraseología indicativa- repitió pacientemente, y otra vez, se sumergió en lo intrincado de las lecciones de la semana, ella los guiaba a él y a Blaise.

Blaise era realmente inútil con esto, pensó Draco, en forma poco caritativa, media hora más tarde; cuando Blaise hizo una pregunta que mostró que no había captado ni los más simples conceptos.

Dejó que su mente vagara, un poco aburrido, mientras Pansy le corregía otro error de interpretación al trabajo de Blaise. Se recordó a sí mismo que tampoco él estaba seguro de los conceptos. La mirada de Pansy ante algunas de sus preguntas le habían hecho darse cuenta de que no estaba funcionando en su nivel habitual.

Realmente debería usar el tiempo para trabajar en las frases más difíciles, mientras Pansy trabajaba con Blaise, en vez de estar mirando inexpresivamente a la pared, e imaginando que los puntos del empapelado eran abejas. Abejas zumbantes. Ese zumbido suave le hacía difícil concentrarse.

- ¿Harry?- la voz de Weasley lo sobresaltó, y levantó la vista para ver a Weasley moviendo la mano frente a la cara de Potter.-¿Hay alguien en casa?

- Lo siento- murmuró Potter, parpadeando y sacudiendo la cabeza.-¿Qué decías?

- Estaba hablando sobre la tarea de Aritmancia- dijo Granger, pacientemente.-Es para el próximo martes. ¿Necesitas mis notas?

-Mmm, sí. Sí...¿Otra vez, para qué día era?

- Martes- dijo Granger lentamente. Potter asintió, luego se giró para mirar a Draco.

Draco resopló. Aquí vamos, otra vez, pensó mientras se miraban uno al otro con irritación. Él estaba escuchando abejas, Potter estaba en la luna, y había como seis pies entre su sofá y el sillón de Potter, y obviamente, las tres cosas estaban conectadas. No había una forma sutil de reducir el malestar, para hacerlo corto, debía pedirles que se cambien de lugar.

No estaba tan mal, se dijo, disponiéndose a lidiar con eso, y falló en sofocar un gruñido de dolor cuando Pansy le rozó el hombro inesperadamente.

- Ah, caramba, lo siento- dijo vivamente, dándole un vistazo a Granger. –Esto no va a funcionar, Draco, estoy acostumbrada a pincharte cuando se me ocurre, aquí, Blaise, ven Potter, toma mi lugar, realmente. ¿Porqué no nos movemos todos un lugar, y Blaise empuja ese sillón para este lado? Bien, entonces- Draco y Potter vieron, desconcertados, como el cambio de asientos fue realizado con un mínimo de molestias, y Granger le dio una mirada agradecida a Pansy, mientras los dos grupos retomaban sus conversaciones como si nada los hubiese interrumpido.

- Correcto, Blaise- dijo Pansy- vamos, no seas un completo idiota, los magos góticos no tenían una palabra para tren, no tenían trenes, honestamente, un poco de historia general no estaría fuera de lugar en este colegio.

_**Domingo, día 6**_

- Está yendo bien, supongo. Me estoy acostumbrando a él.- Harry dijo suavemente a Lupin, por la chimenea, el domingo por la noche. No necesitaba ser silencioso; Malfoy había colocado un encantamiento de silencio, como lo hacía usualmente, pero igual le resultaba raro hablar de alguien que estaba en la misma habitación. Especialmente cuando estaban sentados lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse.

- Suenas solitario- observó Lupin, con gentileza.

- Si, bueno...extraño mi casa. Los fines de semana siempre son divertidos en la Torre Gryffindor, quiero decir, sólo dormimos hasta tarde, y nos sentamos por ahí, sin hacer mucho, pero aún así es agradable.

-¿Qué hiciste, en lugar de eso, hoy?

- Nos levantamos tarde, pero luego no hicimos mucho más que estudiar. Nos encontramos con algunos amigos en la biblioteca, pero...no es lo mismo. Todos viven juntos, y yo no. Seamus y Dean se reían por una broma que hicieron a uno de tercer año, y yo no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando, Ron y Neville estaban...-Harry se detuvo. Estaba lloriqueando. Probablemente debería detenerse. –Lo siento.

-Harry, está bien.

Harry asintió, con la cabeza baja, luego la levantó cuando Malfoy lo tocó en el hombro.

-¿Dónde está el trabajo para Herbología?- le preguntó, y Harry le señaló su escritorio. Malfoy fue a tomarlo, siseando molesto por la cantidad de papel suelto que sembraba el área de estudio de Harry.

-¿Cómo está el vínculo?- preguntó Lupin. Harry se encogió de hombros. -¿Así de bien?

- No es tan malo- admitió Harry.-Él no es horrible todo el tiempo- miró a Malfoy, que estaba estudiando el trabajo de Harry con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y parecía que había puesto sobre él, el hechizo silenciador otra vez. Harry suspiró.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es sólo que... ¿sabes qué vamos a ver a Pomfrey todos los días, verdad?

- Sí...

- Ella hizo que una bruja del Ministerio nos examine, un par de veces, y ella dijo que parece que el hechizo no fue conjurado correctamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Realmente no entendí la mayor parte de eso, hubiese deseado que estuviera Hermione, podría haber seguido la explicación. Todo lo que pude entender es que ella pensaba que 'mostraba falta de experiencia con esta clase de hechizos'. Ella explicó porqué, pero realmente no pude captar de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Malfoy sabía de qué hablaba?

- Aparentemente. Se enojó muchísimo y dijo algo así como que 'entonces fuimos hechizados por un amateur'.

- ¿Le pediste qué te explique?

- ¿Malfoy? Ni pensar.- Harry dijo, automáticamente, luego miró a Malfoy, aún ajeno, sentado a su lado.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de agarrar al que lo hizo?

- Realmente, no. Ella piensa que podría ser un estudiante; o tal vez, un profesor, haciendo el hechizo ligeramente incorrecto, para que parezca que un estudiante es el culpable. O alguien de fuera de Hogwarts, quién sabe.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella, realmente no sabe, excepto que piensa que nuestro vínculo no va a 'progresar del modo usual', lo que sea que quiera decir con eso. Podríamos sentir algunas cosas en mayor medida que de la otra manera, o menos, o quién sabe; pero entonces, dijo que algo inusual puede darse porque es involuntario y los dos somos muy jóvenes, y...- Harry se quedó sin palabras.

- Lo siento- dijo Lupin, después de una larga pausa.

- Sí, yo también.

-¿Qué dice Madam Pomfrey de los progresos, hasta aquí?

- Ah, ella piensa que todo va espléndido.-dijo Harry, con amargura.

- ¿No concuerdas?

- Espléndido, significa que tenemos que estar cerca casi todo el tiempo, y, y...necesitamos tocarnos; realmente no lo había notado, pero él notó que estamos empujándonos, golpeándonos mutuamente, más que antes. ¿Qué bueno, verdad¿Un vínculo que está basado en empujarse y en golpearse mutuamente?

- No es la mejor base para un matrimonio, no.- Lupin se retrajo, apenas lo dijo.-Lo siento, sé que no te agrada que lo llamemos así.

- Me estoy acostumbrando a eso. Hermione es la única persona que no lo llama así. Hasta Ron, dijo algo como 'Ahora que estás casado'. Es tan extraño. Todo el mundo acepta que es un matrimonio. Y no lo es.

- Lily dijo algo similar, una vez- dijo Lupin, lentamente.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Creo que fue porque Sirius se quejaba de que sus padres querían que él se casara con una mujer que no conocía, y Lily dijo algo como que 'ese no era un matrimonio real'; y no pudo entender porqué nosotros no veíamos la diferencia.

-Mmm.

-¿Es tan diferente para los muggles?

-¿Qué?

-Los muggles¿realmente piensan que es necesario estar románticamente enamorado para que sea un matrimonio real?

- No, no realmente, no pienso...-Harry se dio cuenta de que él no tenía ni idea.

-Verdaderamente, no lo sé. En la práctica, dejé de vivir con muggles hace seis años, hay mucho que no sé sobre los matrimonios muggle. Tampoco sé mucho sobre los matrimonios de los magos.

-Supongo que no.

Harry miraba fijo a sus rodillas, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Harry?

-Sí,...lo siento.

- Suenas muy caído.

- Sí, supongo.

-¿Te ayudaría que tus amigos te visiten?

- Lo hicieron, el otro día, pero no es lo mismo. Son visitas. Vuelven a sus dormitorios, eventualmente, y yo me quedo metido aquí.

Otro silencio descendió, y Harry miró a Draco que le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Potter? Es tarde.

-Sí.- dijo Harry, desanimado.-Allí estaré en unos minutos.-Malfoy asintió, acomodó sus cosas y fue a prepararse para la cama.

- ¿Estas charlas te ayudan en algo?- Lupin preguntó, gentilmente.

- Pienso que sí. No lo sé- Harry suspiró- Mejor voy a la cama.

Lupin parecía tan perdido como Harry. –Harry...

- Gracias, por...por escucharmel. Le hablaré mañana. Buenas noches.

Harry se preparó para la cama, mecánicamente. Se acostó, mirando el cielo raso, sin poder superar sus sentimientos de tristeza y pérdida, su confusión.

Todo se movía muy rápìdo. Hacía menos de una semana, había estado seguro, sabiendo que a menos que Voldemort le jodiera la vida inesperadamente, él pertenecía al dormitorio del séptimo año de Gryffindor, y a Estudios Muggle, y al equipo de Quidditch. Ahora, aquí estaba. Sin dormitorio, en clases diferentes, sin Quidditch, acostado junto a un chico que había detestado por la mayor parte de estos seis años. Lo miró de reojo, ya dormía, su rostro relajado y pacífico.

Todo había cambiado tan rápido, y continuaba cambiando, demasiado rápido. Estaban juntos todo el tiempo. Se tocaban todo el tiempo, empujándose, tironeándose, codeándose el uno al otro...tocándose los brazos para ganar la atención del otro, inclinándose sobre los hombros para mirar notas en clase, rozándose cuando pasaban junto al otro en el cuarto. Él se dio cuenta, el otro día en Pociones que su pierna había estado tocando ligeramente la de Malfoy, bajo el pupitre, y que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado sentados de ese modo. Sólo lo notó cuando Malfoy giró para hacerle un comentario malicioso a Pansy sobre el ensayo de Harry, y la pierna de Harry de repente se sintió más fría. No había notado el contacto, sólo lo hizo cuando le faltó, porque Malfoy se apartó.

Un poco más evidente había sido esta mañana, cuando despertó con la mano de Malfoy en su hombro, totalmente dormido a su lado.

Todavía dormían en camas separadas, pero se acercaban y él comenzó a preocuparse de que uno de ellos podía despertarse habíendose caído entre las camas.

Pomfrey les había dicho que pronto tendrían que acostumbrarse a dormir en la misma cama.

Y lo harían. Se acostumbrarían. Él se estaba acostumbrando a todo esto. Todavía se afectaban los nervios uno al otro; pero podían ser educados entre ellos por largos períodos de tiempo, a veces no había esfuerzo, sólo la vida diaria. Es difícil mantener la animosidad constantemente, cada cez que el...compañero de cuarto pregunta si viste su corbata. Todo se convierte en rutina.

De alguna manera, él no pensaba que lo que se suponía que venía a continuación en este 'progreso', sería algo fácil para acostumbrarse. Especialmente cuando le temía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Otro capítulo muuuuy largo…**_

_**Decidí respetar la longitud que les dio la autora, aunque tarde más en actualizar.**_

_**La historia original está completa. El link está en el perfil.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**D.L.**_


	3. 9 de octubre al 14 de octubre

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

AlmaRosaNS: este capítulo te va a dar un vistazo sobre lo que piensa Draco.

**Vínculo**

**9 de octubre al 14 de octubre **

_**Viernes, día 11**_

****

Draco se despertó y gimió. Mierda. Ese había sido muy vívido. Se dio vuelta en la cama, asegurándose automáticamente que Potter seguía durmiendo.

Gracias a Dios, sí. Temía que había estado hablando en sueños, considerando lo que pasaba en su sueño...hubiese sido embarazoso, como mínimo.

Era la segunda vez, en las últimas dos noches, que lo había despertado su insatisfacción; ya no contaba las veces que se había despertado con las sábanas pegajosas. Gracias a Dios por el encantamiento limpiador de Marcus Flint, o le hubiese tenido que explicar a Potter por qué debía hacer que laven su ropa de cama todos los días. Trató de ignorar la incomodidad y volver a dormir por, exactamente, diez segundos antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

-¿Malfoy?- la voz adormilada de Potter lo detuvo. -¿Estás bien?

- Mm, s sí- tartamudeó, maldiciendo la elección del momento de Potter.

Potter se sentó lentamente. –No, no lo estás. ¿Qué pasa?

- Mm, nada..te…tengo que ir- Draco murmuró, cerrando la puerta, apoyándose y deslizándo su espalda contra ella, haciéndose cargo de su incomodidad, lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo. Lo invadió el alivio cuando terminó. Se quedó apoyado contra la puerta, volviendo de su clímax, luego se limpió y esperó unos minutos, deseando encontrar dormido a Potter cuando regresara a la cama.

Inspiró profundamente y en silencio, abrió la puerta, viendo enseguida que Potter seguía sentado en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas flexionadas.

-¿Estás bien?- repitió, cuando Draco volvió a la cama. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Deberíamos hablar de esto?- dijo Potter discretamente.

- ¿De qué deberíamos hablar?

- Yo...yo sé lo que te pasa-dijo Potter rápidamente- Pomfrey dijo...

- Sí, bueno, así que lo sabes- Draco agradecía que la habitación estaba demasiado oscura, como para que Potter vea el rubor que le quemaba la cara. Y agradecía, además, que su voz sonaba perfecta, de hecho. - ¿De qué deberíamos hablar?

- Yo pensé que sólo...quiero decir, hay...hay algo...no importa.- Potter se acostó nuevamente y se dio vuelta, dándose por vencido.

Draco yacía, mirándolo, notando la apretada, incómoda línea de los hombros de Potter, sintiendo su inquietud y confusión.

Resopló. –Potter

-Sí.

-¿Tú también tienes sueños?

Potter suspiró. –Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

- Un par de días. No lo sé, es difícil de precisar.

-¿Sobre qué?

- ¿Y tú qué crees? Más o menos lo que dijo Pomfrey.- Ella les había informado con distancia clínica que podían esperar que las normales fantasías masculinas nocturnas, comenzaran a ser más y más específicas, focalizadas el uno en el otro, en lugar de imágenes, sensaciones o gente al azar.

Hubo un silencio largo, forzado.

- Realmente, esperaba que no sucediera esto.-dijo Potter suavemente.

- ¿Tú también deseabas un vínculo platónico?

- Sí.

- Sabías que era poco probable. Casi imposible. No somos hermanos o amigos de toda la vida.

- Lo esperaba, de todos modos.- Potter giró, y se apoyó en su espalda, mirando el cielo raso, miserablemente. – Y, aparentemente, tú también lo esperabas. ¿Verdad?

Draco suspiró hondo. – Sí

- Vamos a tener que contarle a Pomfrey.

- No digas.

Potter cerró los ojos. –No creo...-frunció el ceño y parecía que buscaba las palabras correctas. –No creo que pueda hacer esto- dijo finalmente, muy suavemente.

- No creo que tengamos elección, realmente.- puntualizó Draco.

- Esto es como...es casi como una violación, estar compelido a tener sexo cuando realmente no quieres hacerlo.

- Merlín, Potter. ¿Por qué piensas que los hechizos de unión involuntarios son ilegales?- espetó Draco. Líbranos de la interminable lentitud, pensó, pero se detuvo antes de decirlo en voz alta. Pomfrey le había advertido, con bastante lógica, que si trastornaba demasiado a Potter, no podría relajarse lo suficiente como para dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso. Al principio, esto no había molestado a Draco en lo más mínimo, ahora, de mala gana, llegó a la conclusión de que importaba, y bastante. Cuanto más intranquilo se sintiera Potter, más tiempo le tomaría en vencer su resistencia. Y, cualquier tipo de presión no era realmente algo a qué recurrir. En este momento, sus nervios tintineaban, por la incomodidad de Potter. Hacer que Potter se tornara más defensivo, haría que Draco lo sintiera a través del vínculo.

Maravilloso. Aquí estaba, seriamente excitado, cada vez con más frecuencia, y la única persona que podía ayudarlo a lidiar con su excitación era un patético perdedor, demasiado temeroso ante el pensamiento de perder su virginidad y demasiado asustado de sus propios sentimientos como para actuar al respecto.

Y, aún más enervante, ese patético perdedor estaba, aparentemente, sintiéndose seriamente excitado, y con frecuencia; lo que afectaba el nivel de excitación de Draco. Esto afectaba a Potter, y se estaban alimentando mutuamente, por su constante proximidad y su estúpido, estúpido vínculo, y no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer para aliviar esta situación. Lo único era tratar de hacer aparecer o fingir una paciencia sobrehumana, en orden a no aterrar a este maldito niño con el que estaba ligado.

- Yo realmente no quiero…no quiero hacer…eso.-Potter tartamudeó.- Quiero decir…quiero, pero no.

- Lo harás, eventualmente. No es una violación, en realidad, Potter. Para el momento que lo hagas, definitivamente, querrás hacerlo. De otro modo, la persona a la que estés ligado ni siquiera intentaría nada, porque puede sentir tus objeciones, a través del vínculo.

-¿Tú puedes sentirlo?

- Por supuesto que puedo, tú…- Draco casi se muerde la lengua para frenar el insulto que iba a lanzar.- Puedo decirte que estás asustado por los dos, en este momento. Por mí, porque temes que avance sobre ti, y de ti mismo, porque una parte tuya quiere que yo te avance.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Potter, después de un momento de sorpresa.

- Difícilmente es Aritmancia Avanzada, Potter.- Draco se restregó la frente, dándose cuenta de que en el curso de la conversación se había excitado, otra vez. Se sentó. –Bueno. Esto es maravilloso. Los dos estamos sintiendo esto, pero tus pequeños escrúpulos morales y problemas emocionales van a conspirar para mantenernos a ambos al límite, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Es maravilloso. Esto es…sólo maravilloso.- Draco, firmemente cerró la boca y se levantó de la cama antes de decir algo más que trastornara a Potter.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Potter , sorprendido.

- Voy a tomar una larga ducha fría, pendejo.-dijo Draco, exasperado.-Vuelve a dormir.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**Domingo, día 13**_

****

- Harry…no puedes temerle a esto eternamente.- dijo Lupin, con gentileza, ese domingo.

- No es que tenga miedo, es que, es que no confío en él, no me agrada…

-Pero…

- Ya lo sé. Pero, además, hemos estado peleando aún más, desde que…-Harry se mordió el labio.

Demasiado rápido. Todo estaba fuera de control.

Desesperadamente quería deshacerse de los sueños, de los sentimientos, de la necesidad; del hecho de que en vez de sentirlo normalmente, sus toques comenzaban a significar algo. La mano de Malfoy en el hombro de Harry para llamarle la atención permanecía más tiempo. El empujón de Harry para sacar a Malfoy de su camino tenía un poquito más de fuerza, porque una parte suya quería acercarlo.

Estaban agarrándose mutuamente, más y más. Pequeñas cosas, como que la ropa de Harry colgaba de sus muebles, la inhabilidad de Malfoy de recordar dónde puso su corbata, se hacían grandes problemas; y aún eso tenía connotaciones sexuales; porque Harry se distraía por lo _vivo _que parecía Malfoy cuando estaba realmente, realmente enojado.

Los maliciosos comentarios de Malfoy, su acento burlón eran irritantes, mostraban que él tenía el control. Sus furiosas diatribas a Harry, por dejar su túnica sobre un sillón, ocultándo con ello, un ensayo en el que Malfoy se había pasado tres horas trabajando…no había control ni imparcialidad allí. No había más que un enojo espectacular sobre algo relativamente pequeño que nunca lo hubiese llevado a esos niveles de furia, si no existiese esta tensión entre ellos.

Y Harry podía sentir el deseo de Malfoy; su ira y frustración, también. Ya ni sabía cuáles sentimientos eran suyos y cuáles eran de Malfoy, sólo sabía que eran muchos, que eran intensos y lo estaban agotando.

- Necesitas andar alrededor de tus amigos- dijo Lupin.

- Pero, es… es embarazoso. En clase, en la biblioteca, comenzamos a pelear y los demás nos oyen, y odio que nos miren, pensando qué es lo que sucede, por qué peleamos. Algunos Slytherins verdaderamente tienen apuestas sobre cuánto tardaremos antes de …- tragó dificultosamente- Hermione dice que El Profeta y El Quisquilloso todavía hablan de nosotros todo el tiempo…

- Sí, lo he visto.-Lupin sacudió su cabeza disgustado- Cosas remarcadamente estúpidas.

- Casi me alegro de que no comamos en el comedor estos días. Cómo los demás nos miran es agotador después de un tiempo.

- Puedo imaginarme- dijo Lupin- ¿Han venido tus amigos aquí?

- No mucho.Yo…nosotros…

¿Cómo explicar esto¿Cómo explicar la incomodidad cuando se daban cuenta de que se estaban mirando el uno al otro por demasiado tiempo, y que los de alrededor probablemente lo notaban? Harry se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba; Malfoy se retiraba fríamente y cortaba a Harry en clase.

La situación hizo que Malfoy, hoscamente le dijera a sus amigos que él necesitaba estudiar sólo, en sus habitaciones; y que Harry le dijera lo mismso a los suyos. No quería tener que lidiar con sus miradas conocedoras entre ellos durante sus peleas con Malfoy, o con su irritación ante el modo en que Malfoy los trataba a todos.

Era horrible. Sentirse tan aislado, enojado y…y asustado, con tanta frecuencia. Y excitado, no debía olvidarse de eso, excitado todo el tiempo. Todo el maldito tiempo.

Distraído por el cabello de Malfoy, por sus ojos, por la línea clara de su mandíbula…se encontró a sí mismo fantaseando en clase, tan frecuentemente, que se estaba acostumbrando a ello; y aún así, convertir sus fantasías en realidad era demasiado difícil de considerar.

Podía estar en Aritmancia, y eventualmente darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en tocar a Malfoy y que su mano estaba descansando sobre la de Malfoy, y pensando en entrelazar sus dedos y acercarse y entonces…entonces Malfoy lo miraba y levantaba una ceja y él se sentía repelido, enojado y asustado.

-¿Harry?

- No puedo, no puedo habla sobre esto- dijo Harry, con un nudo en la garganta. Miró hacia dónde Malfoy estaba estudiando, pero Malfoy no estaba estudiando, lo estaba observando, sus ojos oscuros y hambrientos, mientras se miraban, Harry sentía la necesidad de acercase a él, tocarlo; y correr, agarrarlo, acercarlo, gritarle, y…

- No puedo. Lo siento. Hablaremos mañana- Harry tartamudeó, saliendo de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de Lupin.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Lunes, día 14 **_

****

Esto es algún tipo de bizarra tortura psicológica, pensó Draco, desconsolado. Pociones nunca le había resultado tan aburrida en casi siete años. Era como si Snape conspirara con quienquiera que les haya lanzado la maldición, con ese tono de voz monótono y diciendo esas cosas totalmente sin interés, que lo único que hacían con el cerebro de Draco, era envolverlo en otra fantasía inútil sobre Potter. Sobre tocarlo, abrazarlo, desvestirlo; moverse juntos, y…

Se ruborizó con fuerza, sin poder concentrarse, mientras Potter continuaba escribiendo a su lado, parecía completamente enfocado en la clase y completamente inconsciente del rumbo de los pensamientos de Draco.

Malfoy se estaba obsesionando rápidamente con la distancia entre su boca y la de Potter, y Potter sólo tomaba notas. Ni siquiera afectado a través de la unión entre ellos. El enojo de Draco emergió, lo que desafortunadamente, hizo que otras partes de su cuerpo surgieran también, antes de que tratara de dar marcha atrás, y agradeció que Potter no lo mirara en este momento. De otro modo, ellos podrían hacer eso tan inconsciente, hundirse uno en los ojos del otro, otra vez. Ya lo habían hecho tantas veces que las miradas divertidas de sus amigos se hacían viejas.

Entonces. Potter no estaba distraído, lo que era bueno, porque Draco tenía una chance de deshacerse de su propia distracción. Por ejemplo, podía tomar notas, aunque no tuvieran sentido porque lo máximo que podía manejar era escribir una de cada siete palabras de las que Snape decía. 'Se reconocía y los Escandinavos harían de eso convertir en costumbres' esas eran las últimas palabras sobre su página.

O podía acercarse a Potter, un poquito, suficiente para el contacto, habían estado haciendo eso más y más, últimamente. Eso aliviaría la atenazadora incomodidad, apenas, tal vez…

Potter apoyó su pluma y se frotó los ojos. Draco miró la hoja.

Potter no estaba tomando notas, Había escrito el alfabeto rúnico danés tres veces y el alfabeto griego una vez, dibujó una pluma, un escritorio, una silla, a Hemione Granger, doce pequeñas cajas tridimensionales, y les puso un encantamiento simple, para hacerlos danzar por la página.

Codeó a Potter con gentileza. – Presta atención- murmuró. Potter asintió lentamente, tragando saliva , tomando su pluma, y encontrándose con la mirada de Draco. Draco sintió que su corazón saltaba, ah, Dios!; Potter se había ruborizado, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, y la mirada de Draco se sentía atraída por ellos, y Potter era cálido y cercano, y su pecho se movía suavemente, y el dolor se hacía más intenso, Dios, él no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. No, cuando lo que necesitaba tanto era acercarse; miró hacia abajo y vió que él no era el único con la evidencia física de lo que pasaba en su interior; deslizó su pierna un poquito más cerca de Potter, estaban apoyadas, juntas desde la rodilla hasta la cadera. Habían estado haciendo esto frecuentemente, pero en este momento no los confortaba, era enloquecedoramente tentador, exasperantemente inadecuado, él se movió apenas en su silla, tratando de acomodarse discretamente, pero sólo logró excitarse más.

Ay, Dios, Potter se movió ligeramente, y Draco deslizó una mano bajo el pupitre, tocó ligeramente la pierna de Potter y lo detuvo. – No, eso no ayuda.- Murmuró, y Potter deslizó una mano entre ellos, entrelazando sus dedos temblorosos. Draco se mordió los labios para evitar que un gemido se le escapara.

- Estamos en clase, no podemos…- murmuró, con la frustración creciendo a cada segundo, esto era intolerable, si sólo pudiera consolarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que encontraría alivio después de clase, pero no podía; Potter los mantenía a ambos en este insoportable nivel de necesidad…

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa. No había caso. Abrió los ojos y Blaise fruncía el ceño, mirando entre él y Potter y elevando las cejas. Draco sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos otra vez, viendo antes cómo los ojos azules de Weasley se entrecerraban. Weasley leyendo la situación entre ellos con exactitud.

-¿Harry?- Weasley se inclinó- ¿Estás bien?

Potter sacudió la cabeza, soltando la mano de Draco bajo el escritorio, y cubriéndose la cara.

-¿Señor Potter?- gruñó Snape, y el estómago de Draco saltó consternado.-¿Le importaría decirnos cuál de las propiedades del ginseng es crucial para esta poción en particular?

- No, no lo haría.- dijo Draco, antes de poder detenerse, distantemente espantado de su voz ronca y de su tono inestable.-Por favor, pregúntele a otra persona.

Hubo un silencio asombrado, los estudiantes se giraron para verlos, Snape se había quedado sin palabras.

- Por favor, Profesor, pregúntele a otro.- repitió Pansy. Snape se aclaró la garganta y tranquilamente escogió a otro estudiante.

- Gracias, Pansy.-dijo Draco.

- Necesitan salir de la clase.- Murmuró Weasley.

-¿Y hacer qué, exactamente, jugar al ajedrez?- Espetó Draco.

Weasley lo ignoró. –Mira, Harry, no puedes…Vamos, Harry, esto es etúpido. No puedes seguir así, estás volviéndolos locos a ambos.-dijo, con un tono preocupado. Draco sintió un surgir de gratitud mezclada con indignación, porque Weasley era el que estaba defendiendo su caso ante Potter. Weasley seguía hablando urgentemente, pero Draco pudo sentir cómo Potter erigía muros; y supo que Weasley estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

- Muy bien, yo me voy.- decidió abruptamente, acomodó su túnica y levantó la mano.

- ¡No, no Malf…- Potter le tomó el brazo y Draco se lo sacó de encima.

-¿Profesor?

- ¿Sí, Señor Malfoy?

- ¿ Puedo retirarme?- dijo en el tono más neutro que pudo. La mirada de Snape pasó de él a Potter, antes de darle su asentimiento con un gesto cortante. Draco se puso de pie y salió de la clase, pasando por entre un montón de ojos curiosos, con un furioso Potter pisándole los talones.

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso, no tienes algún sentimiento de autocontrol?

- Parece que más del que tú tienes; tu propio mejor amigo te está diciendo que salgas y hagas lo que tienes que hacer, y tú eres tan obstinado como para…

-¡Deja a Ron fuera de esto !

- ¡Vas a volvernos locos a los dos !- le gritó a Potter, perdiendo toda su paciencia.

-¡Tú eres el que va a volvernos locos ! Insistes en que estemos solos casi todo el tiempo y cuando estamos con gente eres jodídamente imposible¿cómo se supone que voy a querer…

- ¡La maldición no dice que debes socializar con otra gente, o que vas a arrullar como malditos pájaros enamorados, Potter¡ Lo que dice, muy específicamente, es lo que se supone que debemos hacer, y si tú no fueras un mestizo lerdo criado por muggles lo hubiésemos hecho hace rato!

-¡Jódete!- le gritó Potter.

- ¡Créeme, me encantaría ! Desafortunadamente, estoy casado con 'Me estoy Reservando para Sólo Dios Sabe Quién'; y te juro que si me dices que esto no es un matrimonio te mato, esto es exactamente lo que es un matrimonio, NO tener sexo con la persona que se supone que debes tenerlo, y no poder tenerlo con nadie más, tampoco !

- ¡No confío en ti y no me agradas, puedes hacer que eso te entre en tu cabeza dura !

-¿Por qué no puedes hacer que entre en tu cabeza dura que confianza y gusto no tienen nada que ver con el vínculo?

-Tú…

- ¡Muy bien!- gritó Malfoy- ¡Bien! Hazlo a tu manera. Almuerzo en una hora en el comedor. Hasta entonces, si me disculpas, voy a tomar otra helada ducha y a tratar de estar lo más alejado humanamente posible de ti.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Para el momento en que llegaron al comedor para el almuerzo, la ira entre ellos era tan ta que difícilmente podían ver. Potter se encaminó directamente hacia la mesa Gryffindor, y con un impulso, Draco se sentó en la mesa Slytherin. Potter se detuvo, mirando sorprendido a Draco. -¿Qué haces?

- Te dije que comeríamos en el comedor. No dije dónde.

- No voy a sentarme en tu mesa.

- Bien. Que tengas un lindo almuerzo.- Espetó Malfoy, tomando un plato. Sopa, ensalada, jugo de calabaza, su comida regular, en su vieja mesa, con sus viejos compañeros de casa, hubiese sido maravillosamente cómodo si sólo su cabeza no estuviese golpeando y su visión no fuese borrosa.

Comenzó a comer, mecánicamente, sin unirse a la conversación de alrededor, deseando que la incomodidad física y emocional se fuera, y tratando desesperadamente de enfocarse en algo, cualquier cosa. Como por ejemplo, el modo en que la conversación iba decayendo y flotando en la mesa Slytherin. Sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas curiosas sobre su presencia, había silencios incómodos aquí y allá.

Interesante, sí. Excepto que era difícil concentrarse cuando el mundo parecía estar cerrándose.

Deseo doloroso, zumbido, náusea, nervios destruídos, dolor de cabeza, picazón, miedo en la boca del estómago, fatiga. Toque, acostarse, pararse, moverse, gritar, ceder, llorar, dormir…

Agarró el borde de la mesa y se concentró en la superficie mientras el mundo comenzó a girar y las voces a su alrededor se hicieron más fuertes, más suaves y silenciosas, y gritonas, y…

-¿Draco¿Draco¿Estás bi…-y entonces, la mesa se hundió y el mundo se volvió negro.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Snape levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo, de repente, Draco Malfoy caía hacia adelante y Pansy Parkinson lo apoyaba sobre su hombro, el resto de sus compañeros de mesa se pararon y gritaron alarmados. En la mesa Gryffindor, Potter se puso de pie, inestable, girando hacia la mesa Slytherin y ahogando un –No…-antes de caer, él también, y fue atajado por Weasley.

En un instante, Snape y McGonagall corrían hacia sus mesas, caminando por entre los Slytherins y Gryffindors. Snape sujetó a Draco, observando sus rasgos cenicientos, sus ojos semi-cerrados, y cómo temblaba.

Draco gimió suavemente, tratando de salirse de la sujeción en que lo tenía Snape. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡Severus!- gritó McGonagall -tráelo aquí!- Pero, Snape ya lo estaba haciendo, murmurando un hechizo para alivianarlo, levantó a Draco en sus brazos como a un niño, y corrió hacia la mesa Gryffindor, donde McGonagall había colocado a Potter. Delicadamente puso a Draco a su lado, con sus hombros en contacto; exhaló aliviado cuando ambos chicos parecieron notar la presencia del otro y se relajaron, respiraban menos entrecortadamente, y el temblor era menos pronunciado.

McGonagall los observaba preocupada, y Weasley le decía algo. –Sí, hazlo- dijo ella.- Necesitamos a Madam Pomfrey.- Weasley salió corriendo. Snape alisó el cabello de Draco, dejándole la frente despejada, notando que su piel estaba húmeda y su pulso acelerado.

- Poppy nos advirtió que esto podía pasar- dijo McGonagall.-Yo debería haber insistido para que se sentaran a la misma mesa, se suponía que no deben estar sin contacto, pero ambos estaban tan cebados uno contra el otro…

-¡Déjenme pasar!- se oyó la brusca voz de Madam Pomfrey- ¡Vamos, ahora!- ella surgió a la vista, contemplando a los dos chicos inconscientes sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- demandó, tocándoles las frentes y comenzando con la examinación de ambos.

- Estaban comiendo…-comenzó McGonagall.

-¿Dónde?

- Potter estaba en la mesa Gryffindor y Malfoy en la de Slytherin…-McGonagall titubeó cuando la cabeza de Pomfrey se disparó hacia arriba y le clavó una incrédula mirada.

-¿Estaban en mesas separadas?- siseó. McGonagall y Snape se acobardaron. Potter lanzó un pequeño gemido y se movió. Ella le murmuró muy suavemente algo que pareció confortarlo, antes de fijarles la mirada a Snape y a McGonagall, otra vez.

-¿Quién permitió que eso pasara ?

-Poppy, se estaban enloqueciendo mutuamente, ellos…

- ¡Pero, por supuesto que estaban enloqueciéndose mutuamente, cualquiera lo haría si se viese forzado a pasar cada día con alguien que odiara, pero ese no es el punto ¡Se supone que no deben dejar de estar en contacto cercano por más de cinco minutos¿Qué parte de esto no les quedó claro?

- Parecían estar bien…- comenzó Snape.

-¿Te parece qué están bien¡Y ustedes se llaman adultos responsables, deberían haberlos maniatado juntos, antes de dejarlos hacer algo tan estúpido !

¿Se dan cuenta qué su progreso puede revertirse por semanas¡Se suponía que ustedes los mantendrían a salvo de su propia idiotez, y en lugar de ello, dejaron que esto sucediera!

Los estudiantes estaban parados, con la boca abierta, mientras Pomfrey dejaba por el piso a los dos profesores, en público, y los dos profesores lo aceptaban en silencio.

- Ahora, retrocedan, todos ustedes; ¡fuera de mi camino! Minerva, Severus, levántenlos, ayúdenme a llevarlos a la enfermería. Honestamente, no puedo…Está bien Señor Malfoy- dijo, tranquilizándolo cuando los ojos de Draco se abrieron e hizo un pequeño sonido temeroso. –Sólo vamos a la enfermería, estará bien; tendrá pesadillas por una semana, eso se lo aseguro…

-No, está bien, Señor Potter, somos nosotros- lo tranquilizó, también. -Estará bien en unos minutos…- Y la pequeña procesión dejó el comedor, con Pomfrey sermoneándolos por los pasillos.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Martes, día 15 **_

****

Draco abrió los ojos y gimió. La maldita enfermería. Y su cabeza lo estaba matando. De hecho, todo él le dolía abominablemente.

-¿Draco¿Estás despierto?- una voz suave preguntó, cerca de su oreja, se dio vuelta y vió a Pansy al lado de su cama.

-¿Estoy en la enfermería otra vez?

-Sí. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?

-No mucho. Estábamos en el comedor y me sentí mareado…

- Estabas positivamente gris. Luego te desmayaste, también Potter, y Madam Pomfrey los trajo a los dos aquí.

Maldición. Seguro, aquí estaba Potter, todavía inconsciente a su lado. Gimió otra vez, masajeando sus ojos y tratando de pensar, atravesando el punzante dolor.

- ¿Draco, estás bien?

- No- se las arregló para jadear – Trae a Pomfrey- Ella se apresuró a hacerlo.

- Está despierto ahora, verdad Señor Malfoy? Bueno, notará que se siente un poco menos que al cien por ciento. Se hicieron mucho daño a ustedes mismos con esa pequeña escena.

- Yo sólo quise alejarme de…

-Sí, sin duda. Pero ese atroz dolor de cabeza y los otros dolores que está sintiendo ahora es el pago por ese breve momento de paz que pasaron separados.

- No se siente como paz…Ah!- jadeó, tratándo de atenuar sus gemidos de dolor.

- Aquí- pomfrey agarró el hombro de Potter y maniobró con él, confundiendo a Draco.- Estoy tratando de moverlo para que ustedes tengan la mayor superficie de contacto posible.

-¿Qué?

-Eso hará que el dolor se alivie. Aquí, finja que es su osito, esto deberá funcionar.

Sonrojándose un poco, porque Pansy estaba allí presenciando esto, pero deseando hacer lo que fuese para aliviar el dolor, Draco tomó a Potter en sus brazos, acomodándole la cabeza en su hombro y acomodándose él mismo contra el cuerpo inconsciente de Potter. Suspiró cuando el dolor menguó perceptiblemente.

- ¿Mejor?

-Sí- murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Dios, sí, mucho mejor, pero aún se sentía horrible. No podía imaginarse dejando a Potter otra vez, no si eso significaba sentirse del modo en que lo había hecho en los últimos minutos.

Una ola de resentimiento y fatiga pasó sobre él. No se suponía que debiera lidiar con esto. Se suponía que él debería estar pensando en sus exámenes, en el ascenso del Señor de las Tinieblas, no preocupándose por si su cabeza se rompía en agonía si no se acurrucaba contra el enemigo de su familia, si no abrazaba al enemigo mortal del Señor de las Tinieblas, como si fuese su maldito osito.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Draco.

Ah. Maravilloso. Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con tanto dolor que, realmente se sentía menos mortificado de lo que debería. –Padre.

Hubo un ligero chirrido, cuando Lucius Malfoy tomó una silla y la acercó a la cama de Draco.

Luego, un largo, largo silencio.

- Severus me explicó lo que sucedió- el tono de Lucius era muy suave. Draco asintió.

–Luces terrible.

Draco asintió, nuevamente.

-¿Puedes hablar?- el tono suave de Lucius contenía un dejo de reprobación, y Draco abrió los ojos y trató de mantenerle la mirada. Suspiró y miró a otro lado.

- Me gustaría oirlo de ti- dijo Lucius, su tono aún la epítome de la razón y la preocupación paternales.-Porque parece que ustedes se hicieron esto a ustedes mismos.

- Sí, lo hicimos.

- Ya veo.

Otro largo silencio.

-¿Él ya recobró la conciencia?

No había necesidad de preguntar quién era 'él', porque 'él' estaba, en ese momento durmiendo plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco y su cuerpo apretado en toda su extensión, contra el cuerpo de Draco.

- Todavía no. Madam Pomfrey dijo que está bien, sólo que lo afectó más duramente a él que a mi.

- Ya veo.

Esos largos silencios se hacían incómodos.

- Lo siento, Padre.- dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

- Puedo imaginármelo- dijo Lucius. -¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidieron desechar los consejos médicos y todo sentido común, permitiéndose separarse de su muy reciente esposo ?

- No lo sé.

- Eso no me parece probable.

Draco suspiró. – No podía soportarlo más. Él es..él es imposible- con horror se dió cuenta de que su garganta se cerraba y que estaba en real peligro de comenzar a llorar. Contuvo la respiración y mandó a su mente hacia otros lugares, las tablas arimánticas le parecieron un buen lugar, para evitar terminar llorando justo frente a su padre.

Lucius esperó pacientemente a que Draco recobrara la compostura. –Tus profesores mencionaron que han estado bastante hostiles ente ustedes, últimamente. Es desafortunado que tu madre y yo tengamos que oirlo de ellos y no de ti. ¿Estaba bajo la impresión de que compartir información exacta y relevante, era parte de la razón para que hables con nosotros cada noche?

Draco tragó saliva. –No quería…no me pareció importante, hemos estado peleando todo el tiempo, no quería molestarte con…-se interrumpió cuando Potter se estiró.

Potter abrió los ojos, parpadeando somnoliento, mirando a su alrededor y levantando la cabeza del hombro de Draco. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa ante la visión del padre de Draco mirándolo, desapasionadamente a dos pies de distancia. Comenzó a sentarse, y Draco apretó el abrazo en que lo tenía.

- No. Vas a sentir que tu cabeza se cae a pedazos. Además, se supone que tenemos que estar en contacto tanto como sea posible.

El cuerpo de Potter se endureció con resistencia e incomodidad, y Draco sin pensar, gentilmente, le hizo unos masajes al hombro de Potter, tratando de calmarlo un poquito. Potter, sin quitarle los ojos a Lucius, se relajó gradualmente y se acomodó otra vez sobre el hombro de Draco, suspirando.

- Qué conmovedor- dijo Lucius con un leve desdén. –si se hubieran conducido como adultos responsables, esta encantadora y pública demostración de afecto no sería necesaria¿verdad?

- No podemos saberlo, Señor Malfoy- dijo Pomfrey, que había notado que Potter estaba despierto y se había acercado a la cama. –Le informamos que Madam Pantere cree que el hechizo no ha sido conjurado totalmente. Podrían haber terminado en la enfermería, de todos modos, por los efectos secundarios de la inexactitud del hechizo.

- Podrían; pero no lo hicieron. Ellos terminaron aquí porque se comportaron como niños en lugar de hombres crecidos.

- Ellos no son hombres crecidos, Señor- afirmó Pomfrey, con firmeza- Puede ser que tengan la mayoría de edad para la ley, pero aún son chicos adolescentes forzados a enfrentar una situación que sería difícil para cualquiera, adulto o no.- Pomfrey le clavó la mirada a Lucius. –De cualquier modo, sería una buena idea guardar las recriminacionbes para más tarde, cuando estén totalmenate recuperados. Ahora, si me permite, necesito examinar a mis pacientes.- Esperó un segundo. -En privado.

Lucius Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, pero se puso de pie y, con calma, dejó la enfermería. Sin dignarse a dirigirles una mirada a Draco o a Potter.

- Ahora, Potter- dijo Pomfrey enégicamente. –veremos cómo está y luego veremos si les traemos algo para cenar.

- ¿Cenar¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

- Casi treinta horas.- Potter empalideció. –Sí, fue bastante la escena que ustedes dos desplegaron.- Dijo secamente. –No se preocupen, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora, siéntense, por favor. Malfoy, usted también, esto sólo tomará un minuto.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco suspiró contra el hombro de Potter, deseando que pudiera volver a dormir y olvidar que esto sucedió alguna vez. Desafortunadamente, Graciele Esposito, la especialista de San Mungo en Dolencias por Hechizos de Unión, quería sostener una reunión con la totalidad de banda feliz de figuras paternas, profesores y personal médico que eran parte del 'caso' especial.

Aquí estaban. Aún en su cama de la enfermería. Finalmente les habían permitido que se sienten, todavía forzados a permanecer en contacto muy cercano, si no se arriegaban a un severo sufrimiento. Había suficiente gente acomodada alrededor como para mantener una sesión de espiritismo.

- Muy bien, comencemos- dijo Esposito- Obviamente todos estamos muy preocupados por lo que sucedió ayer, y quisiéramos asegurarnos de que no vuelva a ocurrir. Ustedes tuvieron suerte, chicos; pueden haber perdido el conocimiento, pero parecen estar muy bien, excepto por algún dolor menor. El daño podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor. Uno de ustedes o ambos podrían haber sufrido un ataque cardíaco, o terminar en un coma permanente.- Les clavó una mirada seria.-En cualquier caso, su progreso ha sido tirado por la borda, lo que significa que probablemente les tomará aún más tiempo del que pensábamos, volver a un estado en el que puedan estar separados sin daño, por algunos minutos. Esto es muy serio, chicos. No es broma enredarse con un hechizo de unión.

Draco se mordió el labio, no necesitaba el vínculo para sentir el resentimiento y el miedo de Potter. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó a su lado.

Draco se sentía igual. Potter apretó ligeramente el brazo alrededor del hombro de Malfoy.

- De todos modos. ¿Confío en que ambos se han asustado lo suficiente con lo que sucedió como para conducirse más responsablemente en el futuro?

Draco y Potter asintieron rápidamente.

- Muy bien, entonces. Madam Pomfrey y yo nos hemos pasado el día discutiendo la situación, mientras ustedes estaban inconscientes, y hemos decidido hacer algunos cambios para tratar su estado particular. El cambio más importante es el de dónde vivirán.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Después de hablar con sus amigos de las dos casas, creemos que parte del problema es que mientras hemos querido tratarlos y guiarlos como adultos, los hemos aislado de sus pares, en el momento en el que los necesitaban más.

- Yo…yo creo que nos apuramos en tratarlos como adultos. Eso, combinado con el hecho de que sus casas son consideradas rivales…bueno. En ese momento, sentimos que no había otra alternativa, así que los removimos de sus casas. Ahora, nos parece que fue un error. Se les dice, cuando llegan a Hogwarts, que sus casas son sus familias mientras están aquí. Les quitamos esa familia sin remplazarla con un equivalente.

- Pero, Malfoy no puede venir a la torre conmigo, y yo no puedo ir con él a las mazmorras, no se puede hace nada…-comenzó Potter, pero McGonagall lo interrumpió.

- Sí, se puede, Potter. Simplemente no pensamos que era posible, al principio. A la luz de los eventos de ayer, el Profesor Snape y yo hemos hablado con sus compañeros de casa, les hemos explicado la situación, y decretamos que los dos tienen acceso autorizado a ambas casas. Los instamos a sentarse en ambas mesas en el comedor, a usar las salas comunes, y hasta a dormir en sus dormitorios si lo desean. Y si escogen hacerlo, les enseñaremos un hechizo para las cortinas, para que nadie pueda abrirlas u oir lo que sucede dentro, una vez que las cierren.

Draco estaba casi divertido como para sonreir a través de su fatiga, por la incomodidad de Potter ante el último comentario. Gryffindors, tan pacatos.

- Además, nos arriesgaremos con otros hechizos- les dijo Esposito – Encantamientos estimulantes, calmantes; ese tipo de cosas. Pensábamos que no era prudente hacerlo, especialmente cuando descubrimos que su vínculo en particular, no fue hecho con las mayores habilidades, pero; pienso que ustedes han probado que no hacer nada puede ser desastroso. Simplemente debemos arriesgarnos y monitorearlos para asegurarnos que los hechizos que usemos no reaccionen negativamente con su vínculo.

- ¿Alguna pregunta ?- dijo Pomfrey.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, cansado, no quería prolongar esta discusión.

- Tengo una pregunta- dijo Lucius Malfoy, y Draco se contuvo para no gemir consternado; no sólo porque una pregunta significaba que todavía no podían dormir, sino porque reconoció el tono de su padre, 'Yo voy a salirme con la mía aunque no les guste'. Conociendo a la gente reunida alrededor de ellos…no podía imaginarse que su padre pudiera prepotearlos rápidamente y dejarlo descansar.

- Sí. ¿Señor Malfoy?

- Comprendo que esta corriente…caída en el vínculo¿se debe en gran parte, a la resistencia del Señor Potter a aceptar ciertos aspectos del hechizo de unión?

Draco pudo sentir cómo el corazón de Potter latía más rápidamente y cómo Potter jadeaba sorprendido.

- Yo no diría que eso es totalmente exacto…-la Sanadora Esposito comenzó, pero fue interrumpida tranquilamente por Lucius.

- ¿Asumo que usted tomará medidas para vencer esa resistencia con medios mágicos?

-¿_Qué?_- Potter se enderezó, ultrajado, y Draco apretó los dientes, frustrado, en ese momento, la habitación estalló en discusiones.

Qué típica complicación, y qué pérdida de tiempo. Su padre estaba convencido, como siempre, que podía intimidar a cualquiera para que hagan lo que él quiera; pero, ha juzgar por la reacción de Potter, antes estaría de acuerdo con la maldición Cruciatus, antes que aceptar un hechizo disipador de resistencia, encantamiento o poción. Una breve mirada alrededor le mostró que nadie, excepto Snape, creía que la sugestión de Lucius tenía mérito alguno.

Conociendo la obstinación profunda de Potter, y sabiendo que Potter sería totalmente apoyado por Dumbledore, McGonagall, sin mencionar a la distinguida Sanadora de San Mungo, a Madam Pomfrey; Draco no tenía dudas de que su padre no lo lograría.

Se masajeó los ojos cansadamente, y con rapidez perdió el tren de la discusión. No necesitaba escuchar más. Potter diría que no consentiría con ningún hechizo que interfiera con su vida privada. Su padre puntualizaría que no se trataba solamente de la vida privada de Potter, sino también de la de Draco; y que eso se debía solamente a la inadecuada crianza muggle, y que no debía ser tomado en serio. McGonagall exclamaría que no había razón para no ser paciente. Pomfrey puntualizaría que Lucius no era un Sanador y no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Snape diría que Lucius tenía razón y que Potter era insufriblemente testarudo. La Sanadora, sin dudas, diría algo profundo. Dumbledore mayormente, observaría; y Draco no tenía idea de qué diría el hombre lobo, pero no le importaba, porque no le interesaba a otros que no fuesen Dumbledore y Potter.

Draco se apoyó contra las almohadas, totalmente desinteresado en la marea de discusiones de alrededor, y pensaba en la sala común de Slytherin.

La casa Slytherin…él se había resignado a no retornar nunca, se había dicho a sí mismo que no le importaba. Era sólo un dormitorio, después de todo; mejor amoblado que otros, porque los Slytherins eran más ricos y refinados que, digamos, Hufflepuff, pero aún un dormitorio de colegio.

Nada que mereciera apegarse, especialmente, no para el heredero Malfoy. Se había dicho a sí mismo que a pesar de las circunstancias lamentables y el horror de compartir su espacio con Potter, era verdaderamente placentero tener habitaciones propias. Mucho más apropiado en esta etapa de su vida, que verse apretujado en un dormitorio con otros setenta estudiantes.

Excepto que una pequeña parte de su mente, le recordaba que tendría el resto de su vida para tener sus propias habitaciones. Este era el último año en el que tendría la oportunidad de vivir con un grupo de gente de su misma edad; estudiar juntos, forjar alianzas que influenciarían su vida adulta, y aún divertirse juntos, hacer las cosas estúpidas que los adolescentes se supone que hacen, antes de asentarse en los deberes familiares.

Esa pequeña parte de su mente había lamentado la pérdida repentina de todo eso, tanto como otra parte lamentó la pérdidad del Quidditch, la pérdida de su libertad, la pérdida de una pareja apropiada que beneficie a los Malfoy, la pérdida del prestigio de su familia por la nefasta pareja en la que terminó, con la probable pérdida de la influencia de su padre entre los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas…

Y ahora, podía tener de vuelta una pequeña parte de lo que había perdido.

¿Podría?

Podía volver a Slytherin, sí. Pero lo haría con su siempre presente compinche. ¿Qué supondría¿Alguien confiaría en él, tanto como se puede confiar en un Slytherin¿Alguien bajaría la guardia lo suficiente como para hablar francamente con él de cosas que Potter no debería oir¿Alguien creería que cuando Potter decía que había puesto un hechizo de silencio, realmente era cierto¿Draco mismo, lo creía?

¿Cómo encajaría allí, nuevamente¿Cómo se sentirían sus compañeros, siendo forzados a aceptar la presencia de Potter entre ellos? Especialmente porque lo aceptarían solamente para ayudar a Draco, cuyo vínculo lo estaba matando porque estaba… ¿Qué...solitario¿El heredero Malfoy sin poder manejar una ligera inconveniencia como un matrimonio desagradable porque se siente solo ?

Mierda. Eso no puede ser bueno. Sus compañeros de casa tendrían menos respeto por él, y probablemente creerían que él quedaría en deuda con ellos porque le estarían permitiendo volver a contarlo entre los de su casa.

Aunque eso dependería del modo en que Snape haya decretado que Potter debería ser bienvenido en la casa Slytherin. Snape era un jugador astuto, y siempre había apoyado a los Malfoy. Draco debería preguntarle a él cómo planteó la situación en la casa. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez hizo parecer que Potter era el niño solitario y asustado que necesitaba a su casa; sería injusto que Draco no tuviese permitido el acceso a su propia casa. Probablemente debería preguntarle a Snape...

-...Draco?

De pronto, Draco se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en silencio y mirándolo, sofocó su alarma ante el recuerdo de que la última voz que había oido era la de su padre, y que no tenía ni la menor idea de sobre qué estaban hablando.

-Disculpa, Padre¿podrías repetírmelo?- dijo, tratando de mantener la voz relajada.

- Pregunté qué piensas- dijo Lucius con aire de impaciente altivez, lo que siempre hería a Draco.

- Sobre...

- Sobre usar medios mágicos para facilitar la parte sexual de su vínculo- dijo Pomfrey sin rodeos.

- No.- dijo Draco sin pensar, y casi se mordió la lengua por el horror, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había mostrado, de plano, que no estaba de acuerdo con su padre, en frente de todos. El pánico amenazó con sobrepasarlo cuando su mirada se encontró con la mirada dura e incrédula de Lucius. Desesperadamente trató de mantener un aire relajado, mientras pensaba frenéticamente en cómo salvar la situación. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso, en qué estaba pensando? Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Relájate. Respira. Todo está bien.

Casi oyó las palabras; sintió que el pánico temblaba y se rompía como una burbuja, dándose cuenta de que no había una emergencia. Miró de soslayo la mano de Potter, descansando calmadamente sobre su brazo. Entonces; no estaba de acuerdo; mientras no mostrara una descarada falta de respeto hacia Lucius, había una oportunidad de que Lucius aceptara lo que él dijo con un poco de gracia.

- Quiero decir, obviamente, es una buena idea- la mano de Potter apretó dolorosamente- pero no creo que necesitemos recurrir a ello, todavía. Especialmente si no estamos seguros cómo afectan al vínculo los otros hechizos.- La mano se relajó. Sonrió- Sin ánimo de ofender, siendo víctima de un hechizo chapucero, tan personal, no me hace desear terriblemente usar otro hechizo aún más íntimo, en caso de otro error. No quiero ni imaginarme qué tan mal pueda resultar.- Tembló exageradamente y hubo un pequeño murmullo de diversión entre los adultos.

Y gracias a Merlín y a Mordred, la luz peligrosa en los ojos de su padre se disipó, y en su lugar, una sonrisita le curvaba los labios. Y el sentimiento que Potter le mostraba era...aceptación cautelosa. Interesante.

Miró hacia abajo, la mano de Potter seguía sobre su brazo, levantó la mirada. Potter lo estaba observando curioso, con la cabeza inclinada, como tratando de descubrir algo.

- En cualquier caso, no tienen que preocuparse por nada de eso, por unos días, al menos.- Dijo la Sanadora Esposito -Como les he dicho, su vínculo fue dañado. Están muy débiles como para sentir nada sexual, probablemente por una semana más. Para entonces, quién sabe, tal vez lo hayan arreglado. Los milagros suceden.

Hubo una breve pausa.

- Correcto, entonces- dijo Pomfrey, mirándolos a ambos- aún tenemos otras cosas por discutir, me gustaría finalizar con esto lo más pronto posible. Tengo dos pacientes que necesitan dormir.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finalmente. Hecho. Los ojos de Draco se cerraban apenas su padre dejó la habitación. Se acostó, un bendito alivio lo colmó. Dormir, gracias a Dios.

Murmuró .-Potter¿me hiciste algo durante la reunión¿Cuándo mi padre me preguntó lo que pensaba sobre usar los hechizos contigo?

-Sí¿sentiste algo?- dijo Potter, bostezando y acostándose, también.

- Sí, tendrás que decirme qué hiciste.- Draco bostezó, poniéndose de lado, acercándose a Potter y pasándole un brazo por sobre el pecho.

- Sí, bien, mañana.- Potter atrajo el brazo de Draco aún más cerca y se acomodó contra Draco.- ¿Dijiste de verdad que no quieres usar los hechizos?

- Al diablo, sí- murmuró Draco- Maldita estúpida idea.

Potter rió. –Tendrás que explicarme qué quieres decir con eso.

-Mañana.- dijeron los dos. Draco sonrió cansado.

- Buenas noches, Potter.

-Sí, buenas noches.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Miércoles, día 16** _

Harry sofocó un bostezo, mientras trataba de concentrarse en su lectura de Pociones. Buen Dios¿cómo podía ser que alguien disfrutara esto o lo hiciera para vivir?

Miró de reojo a Malfoy, que todavía dormía, preguntándose si debería pedirle ayuda cuando despierte. Decidió que no. Malfoy era uno de los mejores estudiantes en pociones, pero era un pésimo maestro, sin paciencia ni capacidad para explicar los conceptos, y sin deseo de ayudar a otros estudiantes. Harry lo había visto, ocasionalmente, ayudando a algún Slytherin, pero su ayuda siempre parecía comprada por grandes favores.

Además, no necesitaba más contacto social con Malfoy, sino el absolutamente necesario.

Harry ser restregó los ojos, preguntándose si tal vez, debería volver a dormir, pero sintiéndose atontado. Parecía que era lo único que hacían. Además del desayuno, una breve visita de Pomfrey, unos pocos profesores y amigos, la mayor parte del día la habían pasado durmiendo. Pomfrey les explicó que se estaban recobrando y deberían permitirse descansar por los próximos dos días, pero Harry se estaba aburriendo.

Como sea. Leer Pociones no ayudaba con su aburrimiento. Puso su libro a un lado y se acostó. Automáticamente acomodándose a lo largo del cuerpo dormido de Malfoy. Miró fijo hacia su mesita de noche, contando los cajones, las muescas y raspaduras, luego miró los estantes, tratando de descubrir lo que Pomfrey tenía en ellos.

-¿Potter?- la voz adormilada de Malfoy fue seguida por Malfoy dándose vuelta y dándole una ojeada al cielo raso. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las cinco.

- Ah- Malfoy se restregó los ojos, bostezando- Mm, nunca me dijiste lo que hiciste anoche.- Dijo vagamente.

-¿Cuándo?

- Cuando mi padre me preguntó.

- Ah, eso.-Harry trató de pensar- Realmente, no lo sé. Creo que sólo proyecté calma hacia ti.

-¿Proyectaste calma?

- Tú estabas...tenso- Harry apenas se contuvo, iba a decir 'asustado'.- Traté de imaginar calmándote. ¿Funcionó?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo lo sentiste?- Malfoy se encogió de hombros. -¿Cómo supiste que hice algo?

- No lo sé.- Malfoy pensó por un minuto. -Me...me sentí bien. Como si alguien me sugiriese cómo sentirme, dentro de mi mente. Un poco como se siente a través del vínculo. Pero...diferente.-Hubo una pausa. -¿Qué te hizo pensar en hacer eso ?

- No lo sé. Creo que sólo me acordé de lo que nos había dicho Pomfrey el primer día, sobre las ventajas de la unión, y que esa era una de ellas: ser capaz de ayudar al otro a sentirse tranquilo.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. –No necesitaba que hicieras eso.

Harry pensó rápidamente. Sí, maldición, lo necesitaba; su pánico había fluído hacia Harry por el vínculo- pero Malfoy, aparentemente no quería admitirlo.

- Ambos estábamos cansados. Yo quise volver a dormir y pensé que una ayuda extra para que pensaras qué decir terminaría más rápido con la discusión.

Malfoy asintió. –Sí, bueno, funcionó.

- Me imagino- dijo Harry secamente. –Finalmente, un beneficio de esta estupidez. Y sólo tomó dieciséis días para encontrarlo.- Malfoy sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no estuviste de acuerdo con tu padre sobre... los hechizos ? – preguntó Harry, tomando ventaja de la inesperada decente conversación que estaban teniendo.

- Sabía que tú nunca lo aceptarías. Eres demasiado obstinado, y Dumbledore y McGonagall iban a apoyarte, de todos modos. Una pérdida de tiempo, hablar sobre eso.

Harry asintió. Tenía sentido. Era un poco sorprendente que Malfoy lo haya visto así, pero supuso que aún él podía reconocer una causa perdida cuando veía una.

- ¿Crees que nos dejaran ir mañana?- preguntó inútilmente.

- Probablemente no. Pomfrey dijo que tomaría unos días antes de que no necesitemos dormir todo el tiempo.

- Mm- Harry cerró los ojos.

- Maldición.- dijo Malfoy de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- Teníamos un trabajo para entregar hoy en Transformaciones.

- Creo que McGonagall puede ser persuadida a darnos un poco más de tiempo.

- No me gusta quedar muy atrás en el trabajo del colegio.

- ¿Por qué te importa?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Tus calificaciones, el trabajo del colegio. No es que necesitas las más altas calificaciones para ser contratado por el Ministerio o algo así.

- Dios, Potter, no tienes ni idea.- Se rió Malfoy.- No se trata de conseguir un trabajo, se trata de ganarse el respeto, para tener influencia sobre la gente. Sólo porque eres el heredero de una familia respetable no significa que puedas sentarte y dejar que tu nombre haga todo por ti.

- ¿No?

- No, lerdo. Si eres un verdadero idiota, ningún nombre será suficiente para ganarse el respeto de nadie. Mi padre no logra que la gente haga lo que él quiere porque es de una vieja familia, además es muy inteligente y la gente lo sabe.

- Además, es un arrogante manipulador...-Harry contuvo el resto de su opinión, y Malfoy se rió.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

- Lo es.

- Potter¿debo recordarte qué estás hablando de tu suegro?

- Ah! Dios, no- Harry gimió, y Malfoy rió. Harry sonrió, luego sintió una súbita iluminación.

Malfoy se había reído de algo que Harry había dicho. Sin malicia, sin burla, con genuino humor. Y aún más, había bromeado con él, y sin malicia. Como se bromea con un amigo. Y estaban teniendo una conversación normal, y no por primera vez. Un intercambio de opiniones e ideas, sin el motivo ulterior de herirse uno al otro.

Harry tragó saliva. Las cosas estaban cambiando. Otra vez. Habían cambiado sin que Harry se diera cuenta. Ahora, en este momento podía verlo, mientras estaban acostados, uno en brazos del otro como en los últimos dos días. El hecho de que terminaran así porque se detestaban tanto que hicieron algo increíblemente peligroso sólo para estar alejados; no parecía importar mucho, no ahora. Ya sea porque se veían forzados al contacto contínuo, o porque estaban exhaustos, o por lo que fuese, estaban ahora en un lugar más allá de su odio y resentimiento, y eso era…un poco aterrador.

- ¿Qué piensa él de todo esto?- preguntó Harry, aferrándose a decir algo, para no pensar demasiado.

-¿ Mi padre? Está encantado. Siempre quiso que me case muy por debajo de mi status, con alguien completamente inapropiado en todos los aspectos. Esto excede sus sueños más alucionantes.

Harry notó el tono picante y trató de no pensar en qué significaba que una parte de él se aliviaba al oirlo. -¿Te culpa a ti?

-¿Por caminar a través de una puerta? Merlín, Potter, mi padre tiene grandes expectativas conmigo pero no creo que siquiera piense que pueda ser mi culpa.

- Aún así, estoy seguro que esto hace las cosas…incómodas para tu familia.

- Seguramente- dijo Malfoy, cortante.

-¿No te lo dijo?

-¿Contigo en la habitación cada vez que hablamos? Extrañamente, no.

- Yo uso un hechizo silenciador.

- Sí, y los Slytherins somos conocidos por confiar en la honestidad de nuestros rivales. Es parte de cómo nos adelantamos en la vida.

Harry decidió dejar el tema. Se estaban acercando a un campo arriesgado, y aunque parte de él se sentía aliviado de estar de vuelta en territorio familiar semi-hostil, no quería sobrepasarse con esto. Brevemente se preguntó si debía consultarle a Malfoy qué pensaba sobre volver a sus casas una vez que los dejaran salir de la enfermería. Se dio cuenta de que no sólo no le importaba, sino que no quería hablar de nada más.

-¿Puedes girar la luz si vas a estudiar?-preguntó, dándose vuelta, acomodándose y durmiéndose enseguida.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Una nota de traducción:**_

_**La autora prioriza un lenguaje coloquial en toda su redacción, y es algo que trato de respetar a rajatabla, aunque en español suene redundante. Así lo escribió ella en el original. ( He tratado de que no me duelan los oidos cuando leo en voz alta).**_

_**Otro larguísimo capítulo !! **_

_**Cuando fundamenté la elección de esta historia para traducir, dije que me parecía que estaba muy bien trabajada la transición en la relación de ambos; en este capítulo se comienza a ver más claramente.**_

_**Como piensa Harry, en un momento, 'las cosas van cambiando'….**_

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! De veras. Gracias._**

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**D.L.**_


	4. 15 de octubre al 21 de octubre

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Vínculo **

**15 de octubre al 21 de octubre **

_**Jueves, día 17**_

Draco giró los trasladores, inútilmente examinándolos, mientras Potter y sus amigos se ponían al día. Dumbledore les dio trasladores especiales a ambos, conectados con la habitación que compartían y los dos dormitorios comunes. De este modo, podían moverse con facilidad de un lugar a otro sin necesidad de caminar por todo el castillo cada vez que dejaban algo en uno de los tres lugares en los que estarían.

Miró con curiosidad alrededor de la sala común de Gryffindor. Había estado aquí antes, el día que Potter se mudó, pero no lo suficiente como para tener una impresión del lugar. Ahora, en cambio, notó las sillas cómodas, los inevitables diseños en rojo y dorado, el excesivo uso de retratos para cubrir las paredes. No estaba mal. Aunque tendía más a la comodidad que a la elegancia, no estaba tan mal. Podía acostumbrarse a esto. Aparentemente, tendría que hacerlo.

Sacó sus libros. No se sentía con todas las ganas, así que optó por leer Pociones, algo que siempre captaba su atención. Pensar en estudiar Transformaciones en este momento le hacía doler la cabeza. Una asignatura abismalmente difícil, dictada por una profesora abismalmente seria. Terminaría inconsciente tan rápido como la luz, y no le gustaría dormirse rodeado de Gryffindors.

Una vez más, agradeció a Snape por haber planeado de la manera correcta para sus compañeros de casa, el retorno a los dormitorios. En el estado en que se encontraba, no quería estar cerca de Slytherins, con su infalible instinto para detectar debilidades. En lugar de ello, había aceptado retornar primero a Gryffindor,, sin dañar su imagen.

- Bueno, pero no pases todo tu tiempo allí, Draco-. Le había dicho Pansy. –Nos gustaría verte, aunque Potter extrañe a sus amiguitos. Francamente, todos estamos molestos de que se trate sólo de las necesidades emocionales de Potter. Típico de este lugar.

- Eventualmente vendré por aquí-. Dijo Draco. –Probablemente pasaré todo mi tiempo allí, estudiando, estoy tan atrasado.

- ¿De veras¿No vas a hacer un trabajo de reconocimiento, para nosotros, descubriendo los malvados planes de dominación mundial de los Gryffindors ?

- Por favor. Son Gryffindors. Su idea de plan malvado es 'trabajemos realmente duro, arriesguemos nuestras vidas sin razón'.

Miró de reojo a Potter, charlando animadamente con algunos de tercer año. Sobre qué, Draco no tenía ni la menor idea, había colocado un hechizo silenciador, tan pronto como la cortesía básica lo permitía. Le parecía un poco raro estar sentado en el medio de una gran fiesta de bienvenida y no escuchar nada, pero era preferible eso a charlar pavadas con los amigos de Potter.

Se enfrascó en Pociones. Estaban tan atrasados que era descorazonador siquiera comenzar a ponerse al día. Optó por la sección de pociones energéticas, aunque no era necesario que las conocieran aún. Potter y él iban a tomar algunas de ellas mañana, para que los ayuden a permanecer despiertos en clase. Iban a asistir medio día. Podía servirle para entender qué iba a ingerir.

Este letargo era increíblemente molesto. ¿Quién hubiese creído que resistirse a la maldición sería tan dañino ? Les habían informado, por supuesto, y habían leído el material que les habían dado sobre el hechizo, pero era bastante diferente leer que 'el paciente puede experimentar severa pérdida de energía por varios días', que vivirlo. Levantó la vista y finalizó el hechizo de silencio, Potter le había tocado la rodilla.

-¿Qué?

- Seamus tiene varitas de regaliz¿quieres?- Le alcanzó una. Draco sonrió, las varitas de regaliz eran sus productos favoritos de Honeydukes.

- Gracias-. Le dijo a Finnigan, el dulce se disolvía y le impregnaba la boca del sabor del regaliz que permanecería una hora. Volvió a su lectura de Pociones, colocando otra vez el hechizo silenciador. Potter le dio un golpecito en la rodilla, otra vez.

-¿Sí?

- Hay abejas burbujeantes, además, y...

- Potter, déjame. A algunos nos importan más nuestras calificaciones que socializar y comer dulces.

Potter se encogió de hombros. –Está bien, sólo no quise que te sintieras excluído.

- Es muy noble de tu parte, pero soy un Slytherin en la sala común de Gryffindor. Excluído es exactamente como quiero estar, gracias.

- De acuerdo-. Potter sonrió ampliamente y se volvió, dejando a Draco con sus estudios, sin interrupciones posteriores.

Realmente, era sorprendente, pensó Draco, tratando de hacerse camino a través de una pregunta bastante tramposa, qué fácil que era acostumbrarse a algunas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, a existir en una burbuja serena y silenciosa en medio de una fiesta. Más allá del toque ocasional del brazo o la pierna de Potter contra la suya y la intrusión de sus propios pensamientos, no había nada más que lo distrajera de la asignatura que estaba estudiando.

Y cuando la asignatura era algo tan intrincado y demandante como Pociones, era fácil hundirse en ella, pensar sólo en la interacción de propiedades y en las pautas que creaban. Por ejemplo, la valeriana es usada por sus propiedades sedantes, de algún modo se torna un desinhibidor cuando se combina con renacuajos. Los renacuajos, a su vez, tornan en estimulantes a las lágrimas de sirenas, y a las escamas pulverizadas de dragón los convierten en estimulantes del humor. Si se puede desentrañar cómo reaccionan con esas sustancias, se podría descubrir cómo usarla en pociones totalmente nuevas. El desafío real de Pociones es entender lo suficiente, las propiedades y patrones de las sustancias, como para hacer pociones propias, no sólo seguir...miró hacia arriba, Potter le había tocado el hombro.

- ¿Sí?

- Necesito ir a la cama-.Dijo Potter, bostezando. -¿Terminaste?

- Quiero terminar esta sección.

- Malfoy, estuviste leyendo casi dos horas.

Draco dio un vistazo a la sala común, sorprendido. Había signos de una gran celebración: platos, copas desparramados por casi cada superficie disponible, envolturas de dulces, remanentes de juegos. Los pocos que quedaban eran en su mayoría los mayores, más tranquilos, hablando en voz baja.

- Bueno-. Se paró, marcó el sitio en su libro y se estiró, luego siguió a Potter.

- Buenas noches, Harry-.dijo Finnigan-...buenas noches, Malfoy-.agregó después de vacilar un momento.

Draco giró, asombrado. – Buenas noches- dijo automáticamente, su ceño se frunció levemente, retomó su camino tras Potter, rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año.

- Estás confundido-observó Potter, mientras subían las escaleras.

-¿Qué? No, no lo estoy.

- Asombrado, entonces.

- No. Tal vez. No importa. No hagas esa cosa de leer la mente, es molesto.

- Lo siento-. Potter se dirigió al baño para prepararse para la cama. Draco arrugó la nariz ante los lavatorios comunes y el espacio usado por las pociones de otros. Una cosa que realmente apreciaba de sus habitaciones, era no tener que compartir el baño con nadie más que con Potter. Aunque no era la persona más prolija, él mantenía el baño prístino.

-¿Los demás están todavía en la fiesta?- preguntó Draco, ante el dormitorio vacío.

- Apenas son las once, una noche de jueves, Malfoy. No me digas que los de séptimo año de Slytherin ya están en la cama.

- ¿Once?- Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desorientado con el tiempo. Debía ser producto de tanto tiempo que pasaron durmiendo en los últimos días.

- Además, creo...creo que quisieron darnos algo de privacidad-. Agregó Potter cuando se acostaron.

Draco rió. –No hay mucha necesidad de eso, gracias a Dios. No por un tiempo, espero.

Potter se encogió de hombros incómodo. – Pomfrey y Esposito dijeron que no sabían cuando...

- No te preocupes por eso, Potter-. Dijo Draco desdeñosamente.

- Es fácil para ti, decir eso.

-¿Qué?

- Bueno, no es un problema para ti¿verdad?

- ¿No es un problema querer tener sexo con un maldito vírgen a quien encuentro personalmente desagradable y que está aterrorizado como para intentar nada?-dijo Draco cortante. – No, de hecho, es muy placentero. Lo recomiendo muchísimo para quien esté buscando pescarse una úlcera.

- Olvídalo-. Dijo Potter. Dándole la espalda a Draco.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no es un problema?

- No importa. Dilcúlpame por mencionarlo.

Draco consideró brevemente preguntarle a Potter a qué se refería , luego decidió que realmente no le importaba demasiado saberlo. –Bien. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Sábado, día 19** _

- Dios, es bueno estar en casa- comentó Harry en medio del relato de Ron del último desastre de los Chudley Cannons. Ron sonrió.

- Todavía no creo que estás de vuelta- dijo. Ambos se habían despertado temprano para un sábado. Ron había ido al comedor y trajo algo para desayunar, y ahora estaban tomando chocolate, manteniendo las voces bajas, para no molestar a los otros cuatro chicos que dormían ruidosamente, en el dormitorio.

- Sí, yo tampoco-. Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Habían algunos momentos incómodos, por supuesto. Como el día anterior, cuando el pelirrojo lo había despertado por la mañana, fingiendo con mucha dificultad, que no veía a Malfoy todavía dormido en los brazos de Harry. Pero, mayormente, estaba en casa y era maravilloso.

Esto era lo que más había extrañado, pensó Harry. Nada grande, sólo estar con amigos, poder hablar de nada y de todo.

-¿Fue horrible vivir con él¿Fuen un completo bastardo?- Ron hizo una pausa. -¿estás seguro que está dormido?

- Sí, bastante seguro-. Harry rió, dándole un vistazo a su cama, donde sólo era visible una mancha rubia platinada sobre las sábanas. – Puedo...sentirlo cuando está despierto. No realmente, pero...es raro, no puedo explicarlo totalmente. Es como si me detuviese y pensase por un momento, puedo decir a grandes rasgos cómo se siente. En este momento, se siente...dormido.

- Bien. Sí, Bill dijo que él podía sentir a Fleur de ese modo, después de la unión. Imagínate, él lo sentía antes del hechizo, no sé qué tanto fue el hechizo, y qué tanto eran ellos mismos.

- Un poco de ambas cosas, probablemente. Aunque yo conocía a Malfoy antes del hechizo, creo que...por supuesto, no fue algo bueno-. Dijo Harry con una pizca de amargura.

- No, de veras.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, aunque lo hayas traído a cuestas.

- Sí, yo también.

- Va a ser duro cuando tengas que quedarte en su dormitorio.

- Sí, lo sé. Ya es bastante malo sentarse con sus amigos en clases y en las comidas. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo justo, si pasamos la noche aquí, debemos pasar el día con ellos, pero son unos pendejos. Ustedes lo tratan bien...

- Que es más de lo que él se merece...

- Y ellos realmente, no lo hacen.

- Supongo que no. Y él probablemente los alienta¿verdad?

- No, no lo hace-. Dijo Harry, dándose cuenta por primera vez, que Malfoy todavía le hacía burlas en clase, pero ni cerca, tanto como antes, y ya no alentaba las burlas de los Slytherins, no más. Harry frunció el ceño, y recorrió mentalmente los días de clase.

- De hecho...creo que le molesta.

- ¿Malfoy, molesto porque los Slytherins actúan como idiotas alrededor tuyo?

- Sí.

-¿No crees que está enfermo?

Harry rió. –No, no tiene que ver conmigo, no lo creo, es que él siente lo que yo siento, por el vínculo.

- Sí, eso fue lo que dijo Hermione cuando McGonagall nos avisó que iban a venir aquí; nos dio un largo sermón sobre cómo deberíamos ser educados con Malfoy, o por lo menos, no ser bruscos con él, porque tú recibirías el coletazo.

- Tenía razón.

-Sí, yo lo sabía, por gente que conocí antes de que se casaran. Pero, honestamente, Harry, no lo había pensado con Malfoy-. Tomó un trago de chocolate, pensando. –me pregunto por qué no les dice a los Slytherins que te dejen en paz, si es que le molesta.

- Nunca haría eso. ¿Decirles que una manera de llegar a él es molestarme? Son Slytherins, ellos se agarran a cualquier oportunidad para elevarse, pisoteando al otro. Tengo la impresión de que le cuesta mucho no decaer con lo que sucede. No necesita darles un mapa con indicaciones de cómo destrozarle los nervios.

- Tienes una visión del demonio de la cabeza de los Slytherins.

- Hice un curso rápido recientemente-. Dijo Harry secamente.

- Lo siento.

- Es curioso, más los conozco y más agradezco no ser uno de ellos.

- ¡Eso es!- dijo Ron, con fervor. Giró su chocolate por un rato, luego vacilante, preguntó:

- Así que...¿cómo te está yendo con él, de verdad?

Harry respiró hondo.

-¿Tan bien?

- No, es que...está bien. Él no es tan desgraciado cuando lo llegas a conocer. Sí, lo sé-. Se rió ante la expresión de incredulidad de Ron. – Es que ...es que...-se encogió de hombros, impotente. –Sabes-murmuró al fín. Concentrándose en los diseños blancos y negros del borde se su taza.

- Sí-. Ron pareció encontrar fascinante, de repente, su propia taza. Tragó un par de veces, comenzó a hablar, se detuvo, tomó aire y aventuró. –Harry...¿qué sucedió cuando te desmayaste¿Fue por que no querías...tú sabes...dejarte llevar por el hechizo?

Harry miró torvamente a su taza, su rostro se oscureció. Se aclaró la garganta. No, esta no era una conversación que quisiera tener con Ron, era demasiado personal, demasiado embarazosa, era...

Este es Ron. Amigo por seis años, con él había ido y vuelto al infierno, habían hablado sobre todo, incluyendo los descubrimientos del género femenino, sus propios sentimientos. ¿Cómo es que no podía hablar de todo con Ron?

- Mmm...en parte-. Se aclaró la garganta, nuevamente.- Sí, en gran parte fue eso. Nos llevamos mutuamente al límite, porque... bueno, por eso.

Hubo una larga pausa, luego Ron aventuró. -¿Por qué no lo haces?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. –Él es Malfoy, Ron. ¿Tú dormirías con él?

La cara de Ron respondió por él. – Pero¿no es eso lo que se supone que hace el vínculo, tú sabes, hacer que la otra persona parezca atractiva?

- Sí. Lo hace.

- ¿Sí? Raro. No puedo imaginármelo.

- Desearía no hacerlo-. Dijo Harry, fervientemente.

- Debe ser tan extraño. ¿Te gustó algún chico, antes?

-¡No¡Por supuesto que no!- Harry espetó, sorprendido por la forma natural en que Ron lo había dicho.

- ¿Es por la cosa muggle sobre dos chicos o dos chicas, juntos?

Harry lo miró fijamente. - ¿No es tan importante en el mundo mágico?

- Depende de con quién hables, supongo. Algunos se burlan, pero muchos son nacidos de muggles o mestizos-. Harry sonrió brevemente, reflexionando que mientras la mayoría de los Slytherins decían esas palabras como insultos, en los labios de un Weasley sólo son descriptivas, como 'rubio', 'alto'. – A muchos sangre pura no les importa nada-. Continuó Ron. – Fred escribió un trabajo sobre eso, una vez, para Estudios Muggle.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre esa diferencia. Realmente no recuerdo mucho, pero creo que decía algo sobre cómo en el mundo mágico tantos de nosotros fuimos perseguidos por ser hechiceros, que no podemos más que simpatizar con quienes son perseguidos. Ah...creo que había mucho sobre viejas prácticas mágicas referidas al sexo, y algunas eran con personas del mismo sexo-. Ron sonrió. – No sé qué tan bueno era el trabajo, aunque, creo que eligió el tema para poder escribir palabras picantes en un trabajo y decir que eran citas.

Harry rió. Ron sonrió ampliamente, luego se puso serio, otra vez. –No es tan importante, Harry.

- Lo es para mi.

- Es por eso que...

- Creo que es más porque es un Malfoy, más que porque es un chico.

-¿Sí? No es mal parecido, para ser un chico, sabes-. Harry se atragantó en su chocolate, y Ron rió, golpeándolo en la espalda. –No lo es.

- Créeme, lo sé-. Harry estornudó, riéndose.

- Pensé que la atracción no estaba funcionando en este momento.

- No es un interruptor que prendes y apagas, quiero decir, no quiero, sabes, no quiero hacer nada...Argg ! – Harry sacudió la cabeza y desistió en su explicación. –Yo sé cómo luce. Ese no es el problema.

-¿Sólo él, como persona?

- Sí.

Ron asintió, concordando. – Vas a tener que hacerlo, eventualmente...

- Lo sé-. Harry miró al chocolate moviéndose en su taza. – Creo...creo que parte de eso es que...No...no quiero encariñarme con él.

- Harry, están unidos.

- Lo sé, pero...nos estamos llevando mejor, y a veces creo que puedo vivir con él, creo que estará todo bien, pero luego recuerdo...quiero decir, ambos sabemos a dónde van las cosas, qué predica su familia. Yo no quiero encariñarme.

-¿Alguna vez lo hablaste con él?

- Dios, no!

- Sí, creo que no sería una conversación fácil para llevar adelante. La cosa es, Harry, adónde irá él y qué va a pasar cuando...quiero decir, si, Tú Sabes Quien...eso está todo en el futuro. Puede que ni siquiera suceda. Lo que está pasando con ustedes está pasando ahora. ¿De qué sirve que te preocupes tanto por el futuro cuando estás dejando que esta estúpida maldición los mate aquí y ahora?

Grandioso, pensó Harry. Aunque Ron estaba tratando de consolarlo, Harry oyó la afirmación no dicha; que se suponía que Harry lucharía con Voldemort por todos, venciéndolo otra vez. Por supuesto, no podía pelear si estaba muerto.

¡Maldición! Todos, hasta Ron, lo presionaban. Se hacía evidente en los lugares más extraños, como en una conversación sobre si consumaría o no su maldito vínculo con Malfoy.

- ¿Podrías dormir con él, si tuvieses que hacerlo?

- Sí, creo que sí-. Respondió Ron, después de unos momentos de reflexión.

- ¿De veras¿Con él? Estamos hablando de Malfoy, el que llama sangre sucia a Hermione, el que la quería muerta por el basilisco cuando apenas tenía doce años; el que se burla de ti y tu familia, todo el tiempo. Escribió una canción para hacerte quedar como un tonto. Eso, sin mencionar las opiniones políticas de su familia.

La cara de Ron mostraba su disgusto.

- Ese es mi punto, exactamente.

- Sí, pero yo no estoy casado con él-. Harry miró hacia otro lado. – Mira, tal vez necesitas hablar con alguien.

- No-. Dijo Harry, de repente harto de todo. – Hablo con Lupin, hablo con Pomfrey, hablo contigo; lo único que falta es que Hermione quiera...

- Vamos, Harry. Estoy tratando de ser tu amigo.

- Entonces, sé mi amigo y no hablemos del asunto-. Le espetó.

- Bien-. Se erizó, Ron. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, luego Ron cerró los ojos por un momento, como recobrando la paciencia. Se aclaró la garganta, otra vez. –Mmm

Harry levantó la vista.

- Entonces¿qué pasa con los Chudley Cannons?

La sonrisa amplia de Harry quebró la tensión, y de pronto, se encontraban riendo juntos ruidosamente, olvidándose de sus compañeros de cuarto.

- ¡Cállense, pendejos!- El gruñido enojado de Dean fue seguido por una almohada arrojada con más fuerza que puntería.

- Potter,¿quieres que te hechice?- preguntó Malfoy entre dormido.- Lo haré si me despiertas otra vez.

- Hechiza a Ron también, cuando lo hagas- murmuró Neville, dándose vuelta y colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza.

- Perdón- se disculparon, mientras se oía un suave ronquido desde la cama de Seamus.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Lunes, día 21 _**

****

Ah, no, no, por favor, pensó Harry, abruptamente dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente a Malfoy por un rato, admirando sus rápidos y eficientes movimientos mientras perfeccionaba su poción de fuego, obviando totalmente el proceso, pensando en lugar de eso que la luz azul de la llama le daba al cabello de Malfoy una deslumbrante aura azul-hielo.

No, pensó desesperadamente, no otra vez, todavía no, no estoy listo, aún. Su corazón se aceleró cuando se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy. Draco parpadeó, asombrado, y derramó la cucharada de la sustancia que sostenía. Maldijo y limpió rápidamente, antes de que carcomiera la superficie, con manos apenas temblorosas. Luego hizo una pausa, suspiró profundo, con resignación, se volvió hacia Harry y se acercó.

- Potter-. Le tocó la mano.- No entres en pánico. No te trastornes por esto, no lo amerita.

Harry tragó saliva, profundamente alterado porque Malfoy podía leer su estado emocional con tanta precisión. – Para ti es fácil decirlo...

- No, no lo es- dijo Malfoy con tono uniforme- No es gracioso para mi tampoco. Pero estás entrando en pánico antes de que pase nada.

- Yo...yo no quiero hablar sobre esto aquí...-Harry tartamudeó, miserablemente.

- No, por supuesto que no-. Dijo Malfoy, su voz firme y comprensiva. –Almorcemos en el patio. Hablaremos allí. Potter, relájate, no es el fin del mundo.

La respuesta instintiva de Harry murió en sus labios, se sintió extrañamente tranquilizado por la voz de Malfoy, y por la mano que todavía estaba sobre la suya, el pulgar acariciandole la mano , muy suavemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó con curiosidad, con el pánico bajo control.

- Lo mismo que tú hiciste en la enfermería el otro día, con mi padre-. Las cejas de Harry se elevaron.- Pregunté a Pomfrey y leí sobre eso. No necesito que te sientas vulnerable alrededor mío, todo el tiempo, o con temor de que voy a forzarte mientras duermes. Ya tengo bastante con mis propios asuntos.

Harry asintió. Por supuesto, tenía sentido. Supuso que debería sentirse mal porque Malfoy estaba manipulando sus emociones para su propio beneficio, pero no...Malfoy tenía razón. Si proyectándole calma lo ayudaba, era algo bueno, más allá de que los motivos fueran egoístas o altruístas. Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban sentados solos en el patio, Harry casi había terminado su primer sandwich, antes de que exclamara. – Muy bien¿Y ahora qué ?

- Yo no quiero pasar por lo que pasamos la última vez,-comenzó Malfoy.

- No, por supesto que no.

- Hablé con Pomfrey sobre esto, ella sugirió algunas cosas que podíamos intentar para hacer las cosas más fáciles esta vez.

- Yo no voy a...

- No estoy hablando de hechizos o afrodisíacos para ti, nada parecido.

- Dudo que necesitemos los últimos-. Dijo Harry, apesadumbrado.

- No, no si nos guiamos por la última vez-. Malfoy terminó su primer sandwich y mordió su manzana. – Además, no creo que ahora sea igual- reflexionó.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Las cosas han cambiado.

- ¿Cómo?

Malfoy estudió su manzana por un minuto. Frunció el ceño, parecía que había llegado a una conclusión no muy bienvenida.

- ¿Malfoy?

Se sobresaltó, como si hubiese olvidado la presencia de Harry, luego, para desconcierto de Harry, se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, evitándole la mirada.

-Malf-

- No sentimos lo mismo uno por el otro- respondió rápidamente, luego mordió su manzana.

-¿Qué?

- Tú no me lanzas tu desprecio cada cinco minutos. Y yo sé lo que siento.

- ¿De veras?- dijo Harry. –Muy bien¿Qué sientes?- desafió.

- No te odio. Ni siquiera me disgustas-. Malfoy arrojó la manzana medio comida al aire, agitó su varita haciéndola desaparecer. Se aclaró la garganta y mantuvo la mirada fija en su varita, haciéndola girar entre los dedos. – Potter, nunca vamos a agradarnos, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer funcionar esto. Sólo, no tengas miedo de mi. No sucederá nada que tú no quieras que suceda. No puede ser de otro modo.

Harry frunció el ceño escépticamente, Malfoy apoyó una mano sobre su brazo, con una expresión seria. –Pomfrey dijo que sería una buena idea poner algunas reglas, antes de que las cosas se pongan más intensas. Por ejemplo, tal vez tú deberías tomar la iniciativa. Me haces saber lo que tú quieres y cuándo lo quieres. No voy a sugerir nada.

- Eso...eso no suena a tu modo de ser-. Dijo Harry después de un momento de sorpresa. -¿Alguien te poseyó?

- No, sólo estoy tomando una poción para aumentar mi paciencia.

- ¿Una qué?

- Tú no quieres ningún tipo de poción ni hechizo, por tus propias bizarras razones de crianza muggle. Yo no tengo objeciones para usarlos en mí mismo, especialmente, si es una elección entre eso y acabar otra vez en la enfermería.

- ¿Y si interfieren con el hechizo de unión?

- Tomo el riesgo. Hablo en serio, no quiero pasar nuevamente por lo mismo, no.

Harry lo consideró, manteniéndole la mirada a Malfoy, tratando de descubrir engaño, impaciencia o algo que no fuese el deseo honesto de pasar por esto lo más fácilmente posible.

- Muy bien-. Dijo finalmente, con lentitud. – Yo...yo voy a tomar la iniciativa, sólo que no esperes mucho.

- No lo haré.

- Aún no me siento bien con esto.

- No eres el único.

- Supongo que no.

- Otro tema¿dónde quieres dormir?

- En Slytherin, no- comenzó Harry, y Malfoy sonrió.

- No, creo que no. Calculo que mis compañeros de casa no ahorrarían esfuerzos para atravesar cualquier hechizo de privacidad que pusiéramos en mi cama. Aunque sólo sea para descubrir quién junta el dinero de las apuestas-. Harry rió, a pesar de sí mismo.. –Zabini está especialmente ansioso por ganar, creo que ya le costaron algo así como diez Galleons, apostó que tendríamos sexo el día que perdimos la conciencia en el comedor. Hizo una nueva apuesta, pero no me dijo por qué fecha.

-¿Por qué no?

- Cree que yo también aposté.

Harry lanzó una inesperada carcajada. -¿Y lo hiciste ?

- Bueno¿no debería decírtelo, verdad? Eso mandaría al demonio mi 'complot de la paciencia'.

Harry rió nuevamente, notando que su tensión había disminuido dramáticamente y maravillándose de que una simple poción pudiera hacer que Malfoy actuara como un ser humano decente. Tal vez debería sugerir que Malfoy continuara tomándola por todo el tiempo que estén juntos.

- Muy bien, no en Slytherin, entonces-. Dijo Malfoy- ¿Quieres dormir en Gryffindor o en nuestras habitaciones?

-No...no lo sé.

- Es tu decisión, a mi, particularmente, me da igual.

- Bien...- Harry pensó por un momento. –No lo sé. Me...me alegra estar de vuelta en los dormitorios...pero luego, no quiero… quiero decir, si vamos a, tú sabes, mirarnos, quiero decir...si-

- Potter, estás farfullando-. Harry se puso colorado y Malfoy rió. – Mira, no necesitas decidirlo ya, sólo quise que...no sé, asegurarme de que no te pusieras frenético antes de que pase nada.

- Muy bien-. Dijo Harry, temblorosamente. Mordió su segundo sandwich. Comieron en silencio casi cómodos, por un rato.

- Entonces-. Malfoy controló su reloj. – En diez minutos tenemos clase de Encantamientos. ¿estás listo?

Harry asintió. – Sí.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Miércoles, día 23**_

****

Puede que nunca deje de tomar la poción para la paciencia, pensó Draco aturdido, mientras trataba valientemente, de ignorar la visión y los sonidos que hacía Potter, soñando algo...interesante.

Gracias a Dios, las cortinas estaban bajas, pensó. Y gracias a Dios estaban en Gryffindor y nadie intentaría hechizarlas.

Necesito más poción. Algo.

Le dio la espalda a Potter, quien, la verdad sea dicha, no estaba actuando de modo que cualquiera que no estuviese unido a él pudiese notar como excitado. Desafortunadamente, para mala suerte de Draco, él era capaz de interpretar la cara sonrojada, la respiración irregular, la mano derecha deslizándose por los cobertores, agarrando nada, y otras cosas...movimientos aquí y allí, signos de que Potter estaba teniendo un increíblemente intenso sueño erótico.

Potter ahogó una exclamación suave, y Draco sintió que su cuerpo respondía, a pesar de las tablas aritmánticas que repetía en su cabeza. Si estuviesen en sus propias habitaciones, Draco hubiese ido al baño a lidiar con la tensión hace rato. Desafortunadamente, estaban en el dormitorio, y se acercaba la hora en que debían despertarse, y Seamus Finnigan tenía el mal hábito de levantarse abismalmente temprano, y Draco no quería enfrentarse con nadie en el estado en que estaba ahora.

Potter suspiró y giró hacia su lado, tocando el hombro de Draco y acercándose. Draco reflexionó que mientras esto les pasaba a ambos frecuentemente mientras dormían, era diferente tener a Potter acercándose y abrazándolo mientras Draco estaba despierto y Potter estaba...bueno, Potter estaba haciendo esto.

Ninguna poción podía ayudarlo, pensó Draco aturdido. Él quería, necesitaba, darse vuelta, acercarse a Potter, moverse con él y dejar que los sueños los lleven a donde sea. Y al demonio, si él estuviese dormido, probablemente hubiese pasado eso. Ambos se hubieran despertado pegoteados pero apenas o sin recordar cómo habían llegado a eso, y posiblemente con una barrera menos entre ellos.

Realmente...¿por qué no podía hacer eso? Fingir que había estado dormido...

Porque Potter sentiría su culpa.

¿Culpa¿Por qué¿Liberar la tensión sexual que se había construído por un vínculo que no quería, con un esposo con bizarros escrúpulos muggle que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico al lado suyo en la cama¿Cómo podía ser que hacerse cargo de la situación lo hiciera sentirse culpable?

Porque, conociendo a Potter, él lo vería como si se hubiese aprovechado de él, usando su cuerpo para su placer sexual sin su consentimiento.

¡Mierda!

No, pensó Draco, la respiración de Potter se aceleró y gimió suavemente. Tiene que haber un límite. Dije que no lo presionaría, no que lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera sin importar lo que me eso me haga a mi.

Tiene diecisiete años, le dijo su lado noble, la paciencia mejorada por la poción, en el último intento de represión. No duró mucho. Espéralo, no lo hagas sentir...

Al demonio con eso...no, realmente, a la mierda con eso. El resto de él le dijo a su lado noble, yo también tengo diecisiete, y no tolero esto. Giró y lo sacudió para despertarlo.

-¿Qué?- los ojos de Potter se abrieron y miró fijo a Draco, totalmente desorientado, aún medio dormido y totalmente excitado.

- Potter, despierta-. Dijo Draco, ásperamente. –estás teniendo un sueño húmedo y estás destrozando mis nervios.

Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron y reconoció su entorno. –Ah...ah- suspiró. Claramente sintiendo los efectos de su sueño. Se movió incómodo en la cama.

- ¡Detente!-Dijo Draco, cortante.

- Debes estar bromeando-. Dijo Potter débilmente, poniéndose boca abajo y cerrando los ojos. –No puedo simplemente apretar los frenos- susurró. –No tienes idea de lo cerca...

- Tengo una muy clara idea, he estado despìerto todo el tiempo y si no quieres que te agarre, vas a detener lo q—Potter le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Cállate- murmuró fieramente. –No me importa lo que hagas, hazte cargo de ti mismo, no me importa, yo no puedo...Ahh-. Mordió el labio, su otra mano despareció bajo los cobertores.

Suficiente para Draco, que siguió su ejemplo, hubo unos momentos de gemidos ahogados, movimiento de sábanas y acabaron jadeando, y luego la calma llegó a la cama.

Gracias a Dios, pensó Draco, vagamente, con el pecho aún jadeante, los ojos cerrados y aletargándose.

Espero que Potter no sea extravagante con esto. Ah, a quién le importa si lo hace.

Realmente, a quién le importa.

El silencio se interrumpía sólo por sus respiraciones que gradualmente disminuían.

Finalmente, Potter se aclaró la garganta, murmuró el hechizo de limpieza y se sentó. Draco esperó un segundo, e hizo lo mismo, sentándose y mirando a Potter con curiosidad. La cara de Harry estaba colorada, eso no lo sorprendió. Evitaba encontrarse con la mirada de Draco, eso tampoco lo sorprendía. Estaba profundamente incómodo. Draco apretó los dientes, sintiéndose frustrado- esto no era nada, eran dos personas viniéndose en la misma cama, ni siquiera tocándose, por el amor de Dios- pero obviamente había cruzado alguna inexplicable línea moral muggle, como Draco había supuesto que sucedería.

De repente se preguntó cómo demonios gente como Potter se las arreglaba en dormitorios. Seguramente no sería la primera vez que tuvo un sueño erótico cerca de otro chico, y sinceramente dudaba que sus compañeros de cuarto fueran eunucos. ¿Se lanzarían hechizos para olvidar¿O sería el hecho de que Draco esté en la misma cama lo que lo hacía raro¿O era que probablemente estaba soñando con él, en primer lugar?

Draco resopló, y, frustrado, pateó el cobertor violentamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Potter, con voz áspera.

- Nada-. Murmuró Draco, a punto de abrir las cortinas. Potter se levantó y lo tomó del brazo.

- Estás enojado conmigo.

- Mierda, sí- ¿Todo tiene que ponerte tan tenso¿Por una vez, puedes...? Ahhh no importa!- Draco lo empujó.

-¿Qué¿Qué puedo por una vez?- preguntó Potter en voz más alta.

- Tú sólo...lo que sucedió no fue nada, y tú estás...¡yo sabía que esto iba a pasar asi...mierda!- Draco se dio cuenta que estaba siendo totalmente incoherente.

- No fue nada-.Espetó Potter. – Yo...yo estaba soñando sobre, sobre...y entonces...- Se dejó caer en la cama, poniendo la cara entre las manos. -¡Olvídalo, no lo entenderías!

- ¿Entender qué? Que estás trastornado por una estupidez. No puedo ni contar la cantidad de veces que he escuchado cuando uno de mis compañeros de cuarto tienen sueños húmedos o una buena paja, sucede todo el tiempo, y tú estás actuando como...

- ¿Qué?- Potter frunció el ceño, genuinamente desconcertado. Se miraron uno al otro por un momento. -¿Piensas que estoy alterado porque los dos hicimos eso al mismo tiempo?

Draco se sentó, disgustado. -¿No es así?

-Dios, no- dijo Potter – Soy virgen, no un monje, Malfoy.

- Entonces¿qué te sucede?

Potter miró hacia otro lado. –Estaba soñando contigo.

-Ahh¡Qué horror!- dijo Draco maliciosamente. -¿Prestaste atención a lo que nos dijo Pomfrey el primer día?

- No, era diferente.

- ¿Cómo diferente?

Potter sacudió la cabeza, apretando los dientes. Draco podía sentir que Potter no estaba dispuesto a compartir lo que había estado soñando. Abrió la boca y la cerró.

Esta puede ser una muy buena oportunidad para practicar esta cosa de la paciencia, se dio cuenta.

Muy bien, entonces. Nunca se dirá que un Malfoy tenía miedo a lo desconocido.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, los Malfoy no eran terriblemente temerarios. Astutos, ingeniosos y calculadores, sí, pero usualmente dejaban la valentía para la gente más prescindible, como por ejemplo, los Gryffindors.

Desafortunadamente, el Gryffindor en cuestión no era prescindible porque la vida y bienestar de Draco dependía de él, por ahora; para que el astuto, ingenioso y calculador siga existiendo, Draco debía practicar la paciencia, lo que era un territorio desconocido para él.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su confusión, ambivalencia, enojo, niebla post-orgásmica, e intentó recomponerse. Bueno, lo posible después del despertar que tuvo, rodeado de Gryffindors, apenas fuera de las cortinas. – Muy bien. Perdóname por preguntarte-. Dijo, y tuvo el placer de ver a Potter totalmente inmovilizado. Sonrió, cansado, y empezó otra vez. –Así que no estás alterado por lo que pasó después de que te desperté.

- No.

- Quieres decir que yo podría haber...¿que no era necesario que dejara la cama todas las veces anteriores?¿No te hubiese molestado?

- ¿Todas las veces anteriores¿Cuántas veces?

- Cinco, seis, quién sabe...

- Harry rió. –No, realmente, pensándolo bien, sí me hubiera molestado...antes.

-¿No te molesta, ahora?

- No.

Correcto.

¿A dónde más lo llevaría la poción de la paciencia? Potter parecía relajado, y parecía que las tormentas de las actividades de esta mañana y lo que sea que Potter había soñado ya habían pasado. Hicieron un paso en la dirección correcta.

Probablemente, era suficiente por hoy, o al menos, por ahora. Draco se felicitó mentalmente y trató de no pensar demasiado que eran apenas las seis de la mañana y él ya se sentía exhausto.

Esta estúpida maldición de mierda.

- Voy a tomar una ducha-. Se puso de pie. -¿Está bien si levanto el hechizo de privacidad?

- Sí, adelante.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La mañana había comenzado relativamente bien, Draco se recordó a sí mismo, mientras trataba de descubrir qué estaba mal con su poción. Debería haber elegido a otro para trabajar, porque hacerlo con Goyle era peor que tratar de hacerlo solo. Normalmente no era un problema; Pociones era ridículamente simple, lo único que le había pedido a Goyle fue que siguiera instrucciones, hiciera trabajo manual y se mantuviera al margen. Excepto que un día como hoy, cuando Draco estaba tan distraído por la presencia de Potter que ni recordaba su propio nombre. La incapacidad de Goyle para pensar por sí mismo los estaba metiendo a ambos en serios problemas.

Estaba bastante seguro que parte del problema era que no había sido muy claro cuando le había pedido a Goyle que aplastara la cáscara de huevo de dragón, y Goyle la había pulverizado en lugar de aplastarla. Draco había estado tan distraído tratando de descubrir qué cantidad de sangre necesitaba usar que no había visto lo que hacía Goyle. Ya era tarde.

Miró, abatido, el grueso desastre azul solidificándose en su cadero; en contraste con el caldero de Potter y Granger, que, por supuesto contenía un líquido que burbujeaba y brillaba con el exacto color aguamarina que Snape había descripto.

- Deberías comenzar otra vez-. Comentó Granger, mirando dentro del caldero.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Granger!- espetó.

- Malfoy, ella sólo quiere ayudar-. Dijo Potter.

- No necesito su ayuda.

- Creo sí-. Potter echó un vistazo al caldero. Draco lo empujó con impaciencia.

- Malfoy.

El tono bajo sorprendió a Draco, se encontró con los ojos de Potter, luego miró hacia otro lado. Mierda. No podía concentrarse, se suponía que debía pensar en cómo salvar esta estúpida poción, pero no podía recordar ni para qué se usaba, y todo lo que quería era volver a esta mañana y realmente tocar a Potter, acercarlo, recorrerlo con sus manos...

-¡Mierda!- explotó cuando Potter le tocó el brazo, automáticamente cubrió la mano de Harry con la suya, una electricidad lo atravesó y sintió el temblor de Potter. Lo miró, tenía unas arrugas en el ceño, sus brillantes ojos verdes apenas desenfocados, los labios separados, y no pudo dejar de mirar.

- Ejem...-Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Granger se aclaró la garganta. –Entiendo que están distraídos con razón, entonces.

Draco giró enojado, sacándose de encima la mano de Potter. Ya era bastante desagradable pasar por esto con Potter; el hecho de que con viniese agregada la sangre sucia, era el colmo. Le costaba mucho reprimirse y ser educado con ella en los mejores momentos, y este no era uno de ellos.

- ¿Harry?- oyó que ella decía. Potter hizo un sonido que significaba que la oía. - ¿No crees que sería una buena idea que dejen las clases hasta que...hayan lidiado con esto?

-¿Terminar el colegio el año próximo, quieres decir?- Interrumpió Draco. –No, gracias.

- Muchas parejas recién ligadas dejan de trabajar o dejan sus responsabilidades hasta-

- Sí, gracias por investigar extensivamente algo que sabrías sin necesidad de preguntar si hubieses nacido en una familia de magos, Granger. ¿Lo leíste en 'La guía de costumbres mágicas para nacidos muggle' o en '¿Cómo esconder la suciedad de tu sangre?'

-¡Malfoy!- Exclamó Potter.

- ¡Si no quiere oir ese tipo de cosas, que no meta la nariz en mi vida!

- Ella está tratando de ayudar, tú-

-¡No necesito su ayuda!

- Sí, porque lo estás haciendo tan bien tú solo!- Potter hizo un gesto despectivo a la poción solidificada.

- ¡Vete al infierno!- Siseó Draco

- Ya estoy allí, gracias.

-¡Cállate!

Potter gruñó molesto y Draco le dio la espalda, indicándole a Goyle que respe el desastre del caldero mientras él trataba de escribir coherentemente lo que había hecho mal y por qué. Intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, ignorar el rubor en su cara, el enojo que lo agitaba y el hecho de que todo su cuerpo lo urgía a acercarse a Potter.

Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de volver a la clase. Leyó lo que había escrito y le sorprendió gratamente que aunque no estaba a su nivel, por lo menos, era moderadamente coherente. Dejó que la tinta se seque y enrolló el pergamino.

Ahora, empezar de nuevo. Revisó los ingredientes y gruñó interiormente. Muchos de ellos eran cosas que realmente no podía confiar en que Goyle las trajera, porque no sabría la diferencia entre, digamos, las garras de murciélago en charretera o garras de murciélago encrestado- apenas podía ver la diferencia entre murciélagos y serpientes. Desafortunadamente, Draco no estaba seguro de la diferencia, en este momento.

Señalándole a Goyle que lo siga hasta el armario de almacenaje, ignoró todo, excepto la lista de ingredientes.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco llegó a la mesa Slytherin en el comedor y se dejó caer en el asiento, preguntándose sombríamente qué más podía ir mal ese día. Después de Pociones y Transformaciones, lo único que quería era volver a la cama y olvidar este día miserable.

La única ventaja con que contó, fuen que en Trasformaciones no hubo Gryffindors beligerantes que le lanzaran dagas con la mirada por ser el Slytherin grande y malo que molestaba a san Potter.

Transformaciones estaba llena de Slytherins, y parecía que a la mitad de ellos no les molestaba que si jodían a Potter, Draco sentía los efectos. La otra mitad sí había pensado en eso, y creían que era una idea espléndida. Nott, que se pudra en el infierno, se las había arreglado para tropezar 'accidentalmente' con ambos durante la clase, con el resultante efecto de carne calcinada, que Draco podía jurar que era cada vez peor. Sin mencionar el hecho de que las sacudidas de dolor los hacía alejarse de los demás y acercarse entre ellos, considerando la situación, no era para nada bueno.

Después del almuerzo, debería ir a Encantamientos con los Gryffindors. Adorable.

- ¿Estabas un poco preocupado esta mañana en Pociones, Draco?- Dijo, casualmente, Millicent Bullstrode, sentándose frente a ellos en el comedor.

Ah, maravilloso.

Se habían mantenido reservados, de algún modo, sobre la creciente atracción, esta vez. Habían visto algunas miradas especulativas en sus compañeros de dormitorio en Gryffindor, después que comenzaron a bajar las cortinas. Pero, la falta de peleas, la poción para aumentar la paciencia y la realidad de que estaban más cómodos uno con el otro, todo colaboró para que, aunque habían estado luchando con esto por dos días, no habían hecho nada evidente como para iniciar rumores… todavía.

Todo lo bueno, termina, pensó Draco, notando los susurros y miradas. Potter, gracias a Dios, había colocado el hechizo de silencio, como siempre, y leía un texto de Astronomía mientras comía. Eso era bueno, no necesitaba lidiar con las emociones de Potter además de la charla de alrededor.

- Según oí en Astronomía¿cómo te salió el segundo intento con tu poción?- preguntó Millicent, inocentemente, mofándose cuando Draco se ruborizó.

- Bien-. Murmuró él, tomando su jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Escuché que tuviste problemas con la primera?

- ¿Estuviste un poco...distraído?

Draco apoyó su tenedor y cuchillo la miró fijo, hasta que su mirada desdeñosa se esfumó, y apareció en su lugar una expresión incómoda. Él sintió un pequeño alivio, por lo menos él- o su familia- todavía podían hacer que los Slytherins no lo molestaran demasiado.

Muy bien, ella parecía suficientemente nerviosa. Le mantuvo la mirada por un rato, consideró algunas respuestas, las desechó a todas, optó por la sutileza y el menor riesgo, continuó con la comida y la ignoró completamente.

- Draco- Pansy Parkinson se sentó a su lado, se inclinó, hablando en voz baja. –Aunque me duela, concuerdo con Hermione Granger. ¿Consideraste dejar, por un tiempo?

- No-. Dijo él, cortante.

- Draco...

- Dije que no. No quiero tener que ponerme al corriente más tarde. O aún peor, volver el año próximo a este agujero de colegio.

- Pero-

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Parkinson-. Dijo con frialdad. Ella pusos los ojos en blanco y se levantó del asiento.

- Van a terminar otra vez en la enfermería, lo sé-. Dijo ella con desdén. – honestamente, hombres, son totalmente imposibles, todos ustedes-. Salió haciendo aspavientos, Potter frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le sucede a ella?- preguntó, levantando el hechizo.

- Piensa que deberíamos dejar-. Dijo Draco, cortante.

- Nunca pensé que vería a Pansy Parkinson y a Hermione Granger coincidiendo en algo.

- Ahora que lo viste, vuelve a tu burbuja.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Preguntó Potter, airado.- ¿Se te fue el efecto de la poción de la paciencia?

-¡Vete a la mierda!

- ¿Se fue?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿el efecto de la poción?

- No, pero lidiar contigo y tus patéticos amiguitos- y mis propios patéticos compañeros de casa, agregó para sí mismo. – Es demasiado para cualquier poción. No es una cura para la idiotez de la gente.

- Tal vez deberías pedirle a Snape que te prepare una poción para curar tu tendencia a actuar como un completo bastardo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, te dije!

- Bien, entonces-. Potter se puso de pie, Draco lo agarró del brazo y tironeó hacia abajo.

- Yo no terminé de comer- dijo, apretando los dientes, sintiendo que el temperamento de Potter explotó abruptamente.

- Terminaste, ahora-. Potter pasó el brazo, barriendo con el plato de Draco, mandando el almuerzo ruidosamente al suelo, entre los gritos de alarma de los Slytherins sentados a la mesa. Comenzó a irse, pero Draco tiró de su brazo, haciendo que pierda levemente el equilibrio.

-¡Déjame!

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso¡Siéntate!

- ¡Te dije que me SUELTES!- Potter arrancó el brazo y se dirigió a la puerta. Draco, furioso, lo siguió.

- ¡Trae tu culo miserable de vuelta a la mesa, AHORA!- Agarró a Potter, pero sólo sujetó la mochila de sus hombros. La arrojó al piso, libros, plumas se desparramaron, un tintero se hizo trizas y se derramó.

-¡TÚ no me ordenas, pedazo de mierda!

-¡CÁLLATE!- hizo el intento de agarrar a Potter, otra vez, pero éste giró y lo empujó con fuerza, causando que retroceda unos pasos, apenas sosteniéndose en la pared.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!- le gritó Potter, su odio y resentemiento vivísimos, alimentando la furia interior de Draco, y de repente hubo un cambio en el aire en el comedor, se volvió cargado y oscuro.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó Draco, la piel le picaba por la atmósfera cargada, un frío le pasó por la espalda - Maldición, había oído que las explosiones temperamentales de Potter habían causado alborotos mágicos cuando era niño, pero ¿cómo podía estar sucediendo esto ahora, en séptimo año?

-¡Estoy tratando de librarme de ti!- le retrucó Potter, y Draco pudo sentir el miedo de Potter por lo que estaba pasando con sus poderes, lo que no era para nada tranquilizador.

- Créeme, nada me gustaría más- Draco sintió que se levantaba viento en el comedor, tragó saliva, Potter palideció. –¡Contólate, maldita sea, ya no eres un niño!

-¡CÁLLATE!-Potter lo empujó nuevamente. El miedo por el temperamento de Potter guerreaba con la ira creciente en Draco; le devolvió el empujón, con mucha más fuerza, golpeándole la cabeza contra la pared que tenía detrás.

La furia de Potter se salió de control totalmente, golpeó a Draco en el rostro, éste retrocedió, y tenía sangre en la boca. Potter intentó golpearlo otra vez, Draco lo bloqueó; el viento aumentó y una ventana se hizo añicos sobre ellos, provocando los gritos de los estudiantes que corrían para evitar que los vidrios los alcancen. Draco escuchó vagamente que alguien corría a buscar profesores.

-¡POTTER, DETENTE!

Potter hizo otro intento por sujetarlo y Draco volvió a empujarlo, luego lo golpeó de lleno en el abdomen, y cuando se inclinó hacia delante, lo golpeó con la rodilla en la nariz. Una satisfacción profunda floreció en su interior con la sangre que comenzó a manar de la nariz de Potter, aunque había sentido el golpe como propio.

Draco no tenía idea que lo llevó a sacar la varita hasta que la tenía en la mano… en el mismo momento en que Potter sacó su varita- un sorpresivo grito "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" los inmovilizó a ambos.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- Otra voz atronó en el comedor, y las dos varitas volaron de sus manos.

El silencio era ensordecerdor.

Draco sintió que se le abría un agujero en el estómago, incapaz de cerrar los ojos para no ver la cara de Potter, tan pálida, la sangre escurriéndose hasta su camiseta, sintiendo sangre que brotaba de su propia boca y bajaba por su cuello.

Ahora sí que lo habían logrado. Esto era...esto era terrible. Podían ser expulsados. Se habían atacado mutuamente física y mágicamente, habían destruido propiedad del colegio y puesto a los estudiantes en peligro. ¿Qué les pasaría ahora?

La mañana había comenzado relativamente bien, pensó Draco desoladamente. ¿Cómo se tornó en casi maldecirse el uno al otro antes del mediodía?

- Finite incantatum. Ahora, a menos que deseen ser expulsados inmediatamente, síganme en silencio a mi oficina-. Dijo Dumbledore, con tono gentil aunque sus palabras eran severas. Snape se acercó con las varitas en la mano, señalándoles hacia la puerta.

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

_**¡Este ha sido un capítulo tan largo ! Pero no encontraba el punto de corte para dividirlo en dos...así que...por eso la tardanza.**_

_**Les agradezco enormemente los reviews, me alegran la madrugada cuando levanto mis e-mails.**_

_**El siguiente capítulo empieza con una escena imperdible...¡van a ver!**_

_**Un saludo,**_

_**D.L.**_


	5. 21 de octubre a 22 de octubre

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Vínculo 21 de octubre al 22 de octubre**

_**Miércoles, día 23 , continuación.**_

****

- Esto es imposible. Ellos son imposibles. – Se podía oír a Snape, algunas horas después.

La alegre banda se había reunido, para discutir el caso, pero esta vez, Draco y Potter no fueron invitados a la fiesta. Mayores de edad o no, el resto decidió que estaban demasiado embarullados por el vínculo como para confiar en sus decisiones. Así que, sus varitas les fueron confiscadas, sus heridas fueron atendidas y se les administraron pociones calmantes. Ahora, aquí estaban, esperando en una pequeña antesala fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, mientras la discusión se llevaba a cabo adentro. Draco sentado en un sofá y Potter caminando nervioso, de un lado a otro de la habitación; ambos trataban de ignorar a los retratos, que se movían de marco a marco, murmurando sobre ellos.

- Malfoy,- dijo Potter, con indecisión, rompiendo el silencio en la sala. Draco levantó la vista. -¿ Estamos en problemas, verdad ?

- Tu poder de observación es brillante, Potter-. Replicó Draco, cansadamente. -¿ Cuál fue tu primera pista ?- Le dio un vistazo a la camisa blanca de Potter, todavía manchada de sangre; sabiendo que la suya también lo estaba. Pomfrey había estado demasiado disgustada con ellos, y no les dio tiempo a que se cambien o se laven después de curar sus heridas.

- Que- Potter se interrumpió, se aclaró la garganta. -¿ Qué crees que decidirán ?

- Ni idea.

- Yo...yo creo que no va a gustarme.

- Dudo que a mí sí me guste-. Dijo Draco. – No estoy seguro de que puedan decidir nada. Ambos somos adultos.

- Tal vez no puedan forzarnos a hacer algo, pero pueden hacernos las cosas difíciles si no obedecemos. Podríamos ser expulsados; o desheredados o algo, en tu caso.

- Mi padre no me desheredaría.

- ¿ De veras ¿ Qué te haría ?

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Malfoy...¿ qué puede hacerte que te hace temerle tanto ?- Potter preguntó vacilante.

- Yo no le temo.

- ¡No seas pendejo!- replicó Potter sin rodeos. –Le temes. No te preocupa en lo más mínimo lo que Dumbledore o cualquier otro en el colegio pueda hacer, pero estás aterrorizado porque tu padre está allí adentro.

- ¿El vínculo incluye Legilimancia para ti¿No? Entonces, no supongas que puedes decirme lo que siento y porqué.

- No necesito Legilimancia. Sé como te sientes, y es exactamente igual a ese día en la enfermería, cuando lo contradijiste en público. Casi tuviste un infarto.

- Estábamos... recién habíamos pasado por mucho estrés.

- No tenía nada que ver con eso. Tenías miedo de él-. La mirada de Potter era directa e intransigente.

Draco se mordió el labio. Sí, él se había dado cuenta hacía años de sus sentimientos hacia su padre, su respeto, admiración y cariño estaban matizados con una muy poco saludable cantidad de miedo. Él había notado que ninguno de sus amigos parecía sentir ese terror que calaba hasta los huesos, por sus padres, del modo que él lo sentía con el suyo. Tal vez sus padres no los amenazaban regularmente con expulsarlos de la familia, o no les recodaban que si no cumplían con sus expectativas, les esperaba una vida de miseria, o tal vez, no eran brutalmente hechizados como parte de una crianza disciplinada.

Sí, él temía a su padre, y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo. Pero, de ninguna manera, iba a admitirlo ante Potter, nada menos.

Además, era estúpido fingir que no había razón para lo que Potter estaba afirmando, porque tenía razón, la presencia de Lucius en esa oficina lo estaba aterrorizando en este mismo momento. No tenía idea de lo que su padre iba a hacer, ya se había dado por vencido imaginando con lo que saldría Lucius, sus peores miedos a veces empalidecían con la realidad.

Tragó saliva. -¿ Qué quieres lograr, Potter ?

- No quiero hacer lo que sea que ellos digan.

- Tampoco yo. ¿ Tenemos elección ? Creo que no.

Potter respiró hondo. –No estamos manejando esto muy bien.

- Nuevamente, tus poderes para detectar lo obvio-

-Cállate. Estamos bajo la presión de todo el mundo y de nosotros mismos, y a pesar de que tú tomes una poción para la paciencia, no es suficiente para que te arregles con lo que sientes por mi o mis amigos, y tus trabajos del colegio, además.

- Gracias, Potter. Nunca hubiese llegado a esas conclusiones por mi mismo.

- Y yo tampoco puedo manejar lo que siento por ti. Detesto la manera en que nos tratas a mi y a mis amigos, y lo jodida que es tu visión del mundo, y estoy enfermo de estar en exposición ante todo el colegio, y que hablen de nosotros y...-Potter tragó saliva y continuó. –Y, y estoy jodídamente aterrorizado como para dejar que te acerques, o permitirme acercarme a ti.

Draco abrió la boca, hubo un largo silencio, mientras digería lo que Potter le acababa de decir. Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta. –Muy bien-. Dijo lentamente. -¿ Qué quieres lograr, entonces ?

- Necesitamos que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros.

- Lo hemos intentado.

- No, no lo hemos hecho. Hemos existido uno al lado del otro y hemos tratado de ir tirando, aceptando algún consejo de los demás. No hemos hablado para nada.

- Lo hicimos esta mañana.

- Hicimos un trabajo bastante bueno.

Draco sonrió, sin darse cuenta, hasta que Potter le retribuyó con una pequeña sonrisa. –Sí, lo hicimos.

- Entonces, es posible. Que las cosas funcionen, digo.

- Supongo que sí.

- Intentémoslo. ¿ Quieres dejar clases ?

- No-. Hizo una pausa. Muy bien, si Potter iba a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, él haría lo mismo. Iba contra todos sus instintos Slytherin, pero...la alternativa no lo atraía, y dependía de lo que sucediera en la oficina de Dumbledore...- No quiero, pero no estamos aprendiendo nada útil de este modo. Apenas puedo concentrarme lo suficiente para escribir mi nombre en un pergamino.

Potter sonrió con pesar. –Conozco el sentimiento. He tenido que luchar por aclarar mi cabeza todo el tiempo, porque si no- se interrumpió, ruborizándose. – Bueno, tú adivinarás seguramente, lo que acabo pensando.

- Probablemente- dijo Draco, secamente.

Potter respiró hondo y se acercó a Draco. – Lo que siento- lo que sentimos, está tan jodídamente mal.

- ¿ Por qué ? Es solamente atracción sexual. No me digas que nunca antes lo había sentido.

- No tanto.

Draco tragó saliva. -¿ Por qué está mal ?

- Porque no quiero sentirlo. No nos amamos, ni siquiera nos agradamos. Yo no quiero-

Dios, no otra vez. –Potter, tenemos diecisiete. Amarnos y agradarnos no tienen que entrar en la ecuación cuando hablamos de sexo.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿ De qué ?- Preguntó Draco, sabiendo que estaba mal escuchar esto y no usarlo contra Potter inmediatamente, pero su padre estaba en la otra habitación y sólo Dios sabía qué estaban discutiendo allí. Potter y él tenían que trabajar juntos, y tenían que hacerlo ya.

-De salir lastimado.

-Estás lastimándote en este momento- señaló la camisa manchada de sangre.

–Casi te maldije terriblemente apenas hace unas horas. No íbamos a hacer nada como un hechizo estimulante o teñirnos de verde; ambos íbamos a causarnos un daño grave. Te sientes miserable y yo también. ¿ Cómo se te ocurre que tener sexo puede ser peor que todo esto ?

Potter se encogió de hombros. –Miedo a lo desconocido, supongo.

Draco asintió. –Sólo por curiosidad¿ qué crees que decidirán ?

- Darme alguna poción o algo para que- para que no luche más con esto-. Potter se sonrojó, dándole la espalda.

- Potter…-Draco se puso de pie y apoyó una mano cuidadosamente en el hombro. -¿ Por qué sería el fin del mundo para ti ?

- Porque, porque entonces no tendría control sobre nada…

-No tienes mucho control ahora…

- Yo no quiero, tú sabes-. Potter se cruzó de brazos con fuerza y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. –Potter, estás entrando en pánico, otra vez- Proyectó calma y fue retribuido con la sensación del miedo de Potter disminuyendo lentamente.

Luego Potter puso una mano sobre la de Draco, y lo miró a los ojos. De repente, ya no era cuestión de nervios, miedo o ira. Sus emociones aún eran crudas y volátiles, a pesar de las pociones calmantes, de las manos tocándose; la siempre presente atracción regresó con fuerza. Y todo lo que Draco quería era acercarse; y Potter lo estaba haciendo, y había tan poco espacio entre ellos…pero Potter estaba nervioso y Draco no quería asustarlo rompiendo su promesa de no forzarlo. Entonces, Potter se movió, un poco más cerca, lo suficiente para que Draco sienta su aliento.,Ambos miraron sus manos unidas y después no hubo espacio entre ellos, sus cuerpos se tocaban y sus frentes se apoyaron una contra la otra; y Draco ahogó un gemido, sin poder evitarlo.

Ay, Merlín…esto era ridículo, aquí estaban, en la sala de espera de la oficina del Director, y se suponía que iban a hablar de qué hacer, y en lugar de ello, él estaba imponentemente excitado y podía asegurar que Potter también lo estaba; y luego, la otra mano de Potter tocó el hombro de Draco y subió hacia su cuello, su mejilla, y él cerró los ojos y se inclinó en la caricia, y sus rodillas se debilitaban…y era increíble.

Llevó sus brazos a la espalda de Potter, atrayéndolo contra él, y Potter temblaba; y Draco trataba de recobrar el control sobre su respiración, pero parecía imposible. Sentía su pecho apretado y pequeños temblores le recorrían el cuerpo, sintió que la respiración de Potter se alteraba, como esta mañana cuando soñaba; levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Potter.

-Dios- dijo Potter muy despacio, una mano aún tomaba la mejilla de Draco y la otra se perdía en su cabello. Su mirada se estaba tornando incómoda, pero Draco no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación. Si Potter hubiese sifo una chica, no tenía dudas, en beso sería el paso lógico, pero con otro chico…y uno que ni siquiera le gustaba…y uno que no estaba seguro si quería que esto pasara…¿ qué deberían hacer ?

Probablemente parecían un par de idiotas, pensó Draco, ambos excitados y sin tener idea de qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Potter se pegó a él, y todo era demasiado intenso, podía sentir la erección de Potter y sabía que el otro chico podía sentir la suya, y todo era sólo…se retrajo un poquito, y Potter rió silenciosamente.

-¿ No sabes qué hacer, verdad ?

-Mm…no.

- Y pensé que el inexperto era yo- Potter trazó la mejilla de Draco con su mano, y Draco suspiró. Eso se sentía realmente, pero realmente bien, y él movió sus manos a lo largo de loa músculos de la espalda de Potter, dejándolas descansar en sus caderas, y sintió de alguna manera, como el corazón de Potter se aceleraba. Se acercó nuevamente, reflexionando, en la pequeña porción de su cerebro que aún podía formar pensamientos coherentes, que el hechizo de unión no era tan malo después de todo. Un hechizo que podía hacer que estar parado cerca de otra persona y recorrer sus manos por su cuerpo totalmente vestido, mientras él hacía lo mismo, fuese tan intensamente placentero tenía méritos después de todo. Ahora entendía porqué la gente lo usaba aunque ya estuviesen enamorados.

Una de las manos de Potter aún estaba en una de sus mejillas y la otra acariciaba cuidadosamente su nuca. Cerró los ojos, dejó caer la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿ Está bien ?- Preguntó Potter suavemente, y Draco se estremeció un poquito cuando sintió el aliento de Potter a un lado de sus cuello. Asintió, tratando de calmar su respiración y fallando totalmente, su pulso estaba tan acelerado como el de Potter.

Levantó la mano hasta la cara de Potter, hasta su mejilla, y Potter se inclinó en la caricia y besó la palma de Draco. Una corriente de placer lo abrasó. Se separó automáticamente, Potter comenzó a separarse, pero Draco murmuró. –No, no te detengas, eso fue…no te detengas…- Se inclinó, podía sentir el aliento de Potter en su mejilla, y de pronto ya no le importó si esto es lo que debía hacer o no…demonios.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca. Seguramente si Potter no quería¿ se separaría, se movería ? Él se movió tentativamente y Potter jadeó, pero no se retiró. Y de repente, Potter había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, y sus labios se tocaban. Y no importaba absolutamente nada, porque los labios de Potter eran tan suaves y esto no era tan diferente de otros besos, era sensual y excitante, pero en un grado superior, porque había estado al límite, queriendo que esto sucediera con tanta intensidad que le había parecido una eternidad. Escuchó un pequeño sonido de placer viniendo de uno de ellos, pero no sabía de cual, y no importaba.

- Mm- este fue Potter definitivamente, un sonido suave lanzado en el espacio entre ellos. Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y Potter separó sus labios y tentativamente tocaron sus lenguas y …Mm, esto realmente no era muy diferente de besar a una chica, excepto que las chicas que había besado, nunca lo habían atraído hacia sí con una fuerza que se equiparaba con la suya, y el sonido que Potter hizo en su garganta era bajo, y cómo lo sentía era diferente, aunque no distinguía si se debía al género de Potter o al hechizo de unión, era imposible decirlo y en realidad no le importaba en más mínimo.

El hecho de que comenzaba a sentirse mareado sí le importaba. Mareado y ansioso por no ser interrumpidos por un montón de gente saliendo de la oficina de Dumbledore. Eso hizo que ambos quisieran avanzar con esto para poder…lo que sea…antes de que los interrumpan, y calmarse para que no los pesquen en un momento aún más inconveniente.

Pero, Dios, el ardor y la excitación, sus labios acariciándose, sus lenguas tocándose, menos temerosas, más confiadas, más demandantes…no, él no podía terminar esto…

-Mm...-Potter se separó un momento. – Deberíamos... probablemente deberíamos...- y besó a Draco otra vez. Un gemido suave se le escapó, y Draco no se interesó en lo que le iba a decir. Excepto que Potter, probablemente pensó…

- Sí...deberíamos...- Draco se separó lo suficiente para susurrar. –Deberíamos…mm- besó a Potter otra vez. - Necesitam- Potter interrumpió sus palabras con otro beso, era como decirle a un hambriento que no coma después de dos bocados, no iba a suceder.

- No, no, tenemos que...- Potter se separó, jadeando, puso la palma de una mano, abierta sobre el pecho de Draco, y éste se hubiese sentido rechazado si el otro brazo de Harry no estuviese envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Su pecho subía y bajaba y seguía haciendo pequeños movimientos contra Draco, ahora apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Draco y murmuró. – Dios, no tenía idea que detenerse fuera tan…duro. –Y Draco rió y Potter también.

- Mm, sí. Esa parte nunca es divertida. Bien-. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron la voz que venía desde la puerta cruzando la habitación. La Sanadora Esposito rió. –Pensé que nunca iban a tomar aire.

Comenzaron a separarse, pero Potter lo mantuvo sujeto y se quedaron de pie, mientras la Sanadora cerraba la puerta tras ella y se acercaba adonde estaban.

- Pensé que les interesaría saber qué sucede, o mejor dicho, lo que sucedía allí-. Dijo, sentándose cómodamente en un sillón. –El consenso general fue que esto no estaba funcionando, y que necesitaban una intervención, pero este consenso parece inútil ahora. Algunos pensaban que el mejor curso de acción era darle alguna poción potente a usted, Señor Potter-. Harry respiró con dificultad, y Draco, automáticamente le masajeó la espalda para calmarlo. –Otros, parece que querían hacer algo para cambiar su personalidad, Señor Malfoy. Hubo varios niveles de apoyo para que suspendan las clases indefinidamente, y enviarlos a San Mungo. Su padre, por si le interesa, Señor Malfoy, se declaró dispuesto a apoyar con 'incentivos' para usted si no aceptaba este particular curso de acción.

Draco suprimió un temblor, preguntándose si su padre realmente afirmó en voz alta lo que quería decir con esto; y deliberadamente evitó la mirada curiosa de Potter.

- Bueno-. La sanadora sonrió brillantemente. –Esto fue, en síntesis, lo que se habló, pero ya no interesa.

- ¿ Por qué no interesa ?- la voz de Potter era áspera y un poco temblorosa, y la Sanadora le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Porque cuando sentí lo que sucedía aquí, prácticamente puse el freno y detuve toda sugestión externa.

- ¿Usted sintió¿Detuvo¿Cómo?- dijeron a la vez. Esposito les indicó que se sienten.

- Lo sentí porque soy una Especialista en Hechizos de Unión, y estoy entrenada para detectar signos de mejoría en mis pacientes desde una distancia razonable. Aunque no necesité el entrenamiento, probablemente la mitad del colegio sintió lo que pasaba aquí.

-¿ Qué ?

- ¡Por favor, Señor Potter, relájese! Estoy exagerando. Yo lo sentí, también Madam Pomfrey, el Profesor Dumbledore; y por alguna razón, el Profesor Snape-. Draco notó divertido que Potter empalideció con esto. –Cualquier hechizo tan poderoso que se activa, seguramente enviará algunas chispas, pero le aseguro que no necesita preocuparse porque el colegio se dé cuenta de sus actividades románticas. En cualquier caso, tengo como norma no interferir con una pareja que intenta salvar su vínculo, si esos intentos son genuinos.

-¿ Qué...qué intentos ?

- Obviamente, no sé exactamente qué los llevó a esto-. Ella les hizo un gesto con la mano, y Draco sintió que se ruborizaba levemente. –¿ Asumo que estuvo precedido por alguna discusión entre ustedes, básicamente poniéndose de acuerdo en hacer que esto funcione, juntos ?- Draco y Potter asintieron, perplejos.- Muy bien, así estamos. No es garantía de nada, pero es un paso en la dirección correcta y prefiero permitir esos intentos y darles lugar, en lugar de intervenir completamente. Su padre,- ella hizo un gesto a Draco - no estaba de acuerdo y amenazó con exigir que San Mungo suspenda mi licencia de Sanadora; pero, el hecho es que soy Sanadora externa aquí, y él deberá soportar mis indicaciones le guste o no. Y mi indicación es que se les debe otorgar tiempo para ustedes, para continuar con lo que comenzaron, mientras estén comprometidos a tomar el tiempo y usarlo sabiamente.

-¿ Qué significa eso ?- preguntó Draco con cautela.

- Conózcanse, caballeros. No tengan clases, por lo menos hasta el próximo lunes, y háganse el favor de conocerse como esposos, o como seres humanos, en lugar de rivales escolares. Nosotros les habíamos sugerido esto al principio pero, por supuesto no sabíamos nada en ese momento, y ustedes lo sabían todo-. Ella resopló divertida.

- Pero-

- No, Señor Potter. Quédense en sus habitaciones o vayan a algún lugar diferente. Pregúntense sobre sus vidas, infancias, aprendan sobre su comida favorita, sus equipos de Quidditch, hablen sobre ello, y cómo se sienten sabiendo que no podrán jugarlo. Pónganse cómodos sexualmente el uno con el otro. No hagan nada más por unos días.

- Nos mataremos-. Dijo Draco, simplemente.

- No lo harán. Han probado que pueden coexistir a pesar de su historia de enemistad, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades, a pesar del estrés de la situación donde están inmersos. Han probado que pueden llevarse bien mientras tengan apoyo y no estén tan exigidos; lo hicieron por seis días, después de ser dados de alta de la enfermería.

- Nos golpeamos, casi nos echamos maldiciones entre nosotros- puntualizó Potter.

- Eso era tensión sexual del vínculo; combinada con la presión del colegio, eso es lo que originó la última crisis.

-¿ Cómo puede estar segura ?

Ella se encogió de hombros. – No puedo estar cien por ciento segura, sólo puedo dar mi opinión profesional basada en la observación, durante veinticinco años, de parejas unidas con la combinación de personalidades que se les ocurran, y cómo superaron sus problemas. Escuché, además, evidencia de que ninguno de ustedes es bueno controlando su temperamento. Aparentemente¿ este tipo de cosas con su magia fuera de control, había sucedido un par de veces antes, Señor Potter ?

- Sí.

- Pero no había vuelto a suceder por años. Creo que hoy, el hecho de que sus temperamentos se alimentaron mutuamente, fue la causa de que la pérdida de control fuese tan espectacular.

- ¿Cómo nos dejaran solos para luchar con-

- Ah, no, no, no van a luchar contra nada, y no van a estar realmente solos; yo voy a monitorearlos frecuentemente, y les daré un traslador a San Mungo, que llevarán todo el tiempo, y se activará en el momento en que sientan que no están a salvo en la compañía del otro.

- Pero, pensé que la cuestión era volver a los dormitorios para que no nos aislemos.

- Eso permanece. Volverán allí, después de su 'vamos-a-conocernos'. Nadie hará que se aíslen el resto del año. Estos serán apenas unos días para estar juntos, libres del colegio y las presiones sociales, ustedes demostraron que pueden hacerlo.

Draco y Potter la miraban asombrados.

-¿ Alguna pregunta ?- Ella sonrió antes sus caras de asombro. –Muy bien. Vayan a sus habitaciones.

-Pero, que sucederá...

- No se preocupe por nadie en esa oficina, Señor Malfoy. Sólo síganme, órdenes de la Sanadora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mm, las camas...-Potter dijo nervioso, esa noche cuando entraron al cuarto.

- Sí, las camas-. Draco cruzó los brazos y se quedaron parados, mirando las camas, que estaban como las habían dejado, una al lado de la otra. Potter tragó saliva y Draco aplacó su impaciencia.

La Sanadora los había dejado cerca de la hora de la cena, con sus ropas, sus materiales escolares, una lista de sugerencias para pasar el tiempo y tranquilizarse. Pasaron la tarde organizando sus habitaciones nuevamente, cenando, estudiando, y se las arreglaron para pasar por sobre su incomodidad lo suficiente como para mirar la lista de sugerencias y cubrir dos puntos, eligieron los más fáciles, para empezar.

- No creo que estoy listo para discutir nuestro futuro juntos, ni para describir nuestros mayores miedos, gracias-. Dijo Potter, secamente. Draco se rió, sabiendo que eran los mismos. -¿Qué tal, 'contarnos uno al otro cuáles son nuestras clases preferidas y por qué', y 'describir un día feliz en su pasado'?

- Bastante bien-. Dijo, y ambos hicieron lo posible por tomarlo seriamente. Con Potter enfrentando el espectro de una forzada poción afrodisíaca y Draco enfrentando vaya a saber qué haría su padre, la idea de abrirse y compartir sus clases favoritas y un día feliz, parecía ridículamente fácil.

Habían superado la incomodidad de lo que sucedió en el día, todo. Las actividades matutinas, la pelea, casi maldecirse mutuamente, la conferencia de adultos preocupados. Pero, todavía no habían enfrentado lo que significaba estar juntos aquí.

- ¿ Estás nervioso ?- preguntó Draco, sin rodeos.

Potter se encogió de hombros. – Sí, un poco.

- Yo no voy-

- No tengo miedo de que me hagas algo. Yo, yo...- se detuvo y se tranquilizó a sí mismo. –Mira, estoy teniendo muchísimos sueños, y no quiero despertar y encontrar que durante la noche-

- ¿ Que te acercaste demasiado ?

Potter asintió.

- ¿Y qué si lo haces¿Por qué sería tan horrible?

- No estoy listo.

- Y nunca lo estarás si no te aflojas un poco,- murmuró Draco. Respiró hondo. –Mira, decídelo tú. Sepáralas o déjalas como están o transfórmalas en una sola, no me importa. Voy a prepararme para dormir-. Dio la vuelta y entró al baño, recordándose a sí mismo que debían trabajar juntos; que insultar, herir o avergonzar a Potter, simplemente, no estaba en el menú del buen comportamiento, ya no.

Y si alguna vez encontraba al que los maldijo, usaría al menos dos de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, y haría lo posible por inventar una cuarta.

Salió. Ya había tomado su poción de la paciencia, se había cepillado los dientes, y no hizo ni un comentario cuando Potter pasó a su lado, camino al baño, y vio que las camas habían sido transformadas en una sola. Se desvistió, se quedó en ropa interior y se acostó, dándose cuenta de que estaba verdadera y totalmente exhausto apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Cerró los ojos y a lo lejos escuchó a Potter cuando regresó. Sólo dijo un –Buenas noches, antes de dormirse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Jueves, día 24 **_

****

Harry bostezó y se estiró lentamente, dio un vistazo al reloj, y luego se sentó tan rápido que la cabeza le dio vueltas.

-¡Mierda, Transformaciones!- gritó, girando ante un sonido inesperado, risas.

-Potter,- Malfoy estaba sentado contra el respaldo, aún en la misma ropa interior con la que se había acostado y con un libro en el regazo, riendo. –Estamos voluntariamente suspendidos¿ recuerdas ?- Harry abrió la boca y Malfoy le señaló la mesita de noche. –Los elfos domésticos te trajeron el desayuno, relájate y disfrútalo.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama, aliviado. Dios, la única cosa peor que llegar tarde a la clase de McGonagall, era llegar tarde a la de Snape. Se quedó acostado hasta que la sensación de mareo pasó, luego se sentó e inspeccionó la bandeja del desayuno, llena de sus alimentos preferidos para esa comida.

- Dobby-. Dijo, con afecto. Malfoy levantó la vista de su libro.

-¿ Dobby ?

- El elfo, le agrado.

- Nosotros teníamos un elfo llamado...ah! correcto.

- Sí.

- Eso explica porqué mis tostadas estaban empapadas y mi jugo de calabaza tibio.

Harry tosió en su jugo y trató de ocultarlo, pero Malfoy no parecía enojado, de hecho, parecía divertido.

- Potter, era una broma. Ningún elfo doméstico pondría a sabiendas, comida mala en una bandeja, no importa quien la comiera. Mis tostadas estaban bien-. Volvió a su libro.

- ¿ Qué estás leyendo ?

- Pociones.

- ¿ No se supone que estamos fuera del colegio ?

- Fuera de clases, no fuera del colegio. Además, este no es nuestro libro de texto.

-¿ Lees Pociones extracurricularmente ?

-¡Qué rápido te olvidas¿ No recuerdas nuestra charla de las clases preferidas y por qué, de anoche ?

- Lo sé, sólo que no pensé que te gustaba tanto.

- Sí, me gusta. Además, es una manera más placentera de comenzar el día, en lugar de leer 'El Profeta'.

Harry gruñó y cerró los ojos. –Ah, Dios. ¿ Qué crees que dirán sobre lo que pasó ayer ?

- No tengo el menor deseo de descubrirlo, aunque estoy seguro de que Pansy cortará cada artículo y tratará de mostrármelos cuando volvamos. Tengo que pensar en una manera de hechizar su memoria para que piense que ya me los mostró.

Harry suspiró. –Cuando encuentres la manera, enséñamela. Dean Thomas hace exactamente lo mismo conmigo.

- Merlín¿ Por qué alguien querría leer semejantes tonterías sobre sí mismos ?- Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y dio vuelta la página.

Harry consideró numerosas respuestas a eso, pero finalmente decidió no responder, para no comenzar el día con una pelea sobre cómo Malfoy siempre había supuesto que a él le gustaba leer esas tonterías. En lugar de ello, fue al baño.

Dejándolo solo cada vez que Malfoy lo exaperaba, parecía una buena estrategia, se dijo mientras se lavaba y se quitaba una poción rasuradora de la cara, unos minutos después. Tenían cuatro días para trabajar juntos y construir algo que no se venga abajo al primer signo de presión. Una pelea sería un comienzo poco auspicioso, como mínimo. Malfoy parecía completamente ajeno a lo repugnante que había sido en el pasado.

Harry terminó y regresó al cuarto, sintiéndose mucho mejor, y con hambre. Tomó la bandeja, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama, y atacó su desayuno con entusiasmo, mirando a Malfoy.

Malfoy lucía relajado, y mucho más tranquilo de lo que Harry acostumbraba a verlo. Su camiseta gris estaba salpicada con unas pocas migas, el libro descansaba sobre sus rodillas, y su atención se concentraba en él, mientras que un dedo jugueteaba ausentemente con un mechón de cabello. No parecía un enemigo. Parecía un chico adolescente normal, alejado de cualquier cosa más siniestra que una travesura de colegio.

¿ A este chico Harry le tenía tanto miedo ?

Luego, Malfoy levantó la mirada y Harry sintió que las tostadas se le pegaban en la garganta. -¿ Qué ?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Nada. Sólo me preguntaba...Espero que nadie esté preocupado por nosotros-. Dijo Harry, rápidamente.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. –Estoy seguro que Snape y McGonagall explicaron todo a nuestros compañeros de casa. Ya sabrán que no nos matamos y que no nos expulsaron.

-Estuvimos cerca.

-¿ De qué cosa ?

- De ambas.

- Sí-.Malfoy hizo una pausa. -¿ Y ahora qué ?

-Mm...no, no sé...deberíamos mirar la lista-

- Al diablo la lista,- dijo Malfoy. Harry tragó, nervioso, deseando poder agarrar esa lista y elegir algo, porque no estaba seguro de querer hacer lo que Malfoy tenía en mente. –Quiero disculparme-. Dijo Malfoy, a boca de jarro.

Le tomó un momento a Harry, procesar lo que Draco había dicho. -¿ Qué ?

- Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. Estaba furioso y me las agarré contigo, y con la s-, y con Granger.

-Ah.

Silencio.

- Aquí es donde tú dices 'Acepto tus diculpas' o 'vete a la mierda', Potter.

-Ah...muy bien. Acepto tus disculpas.

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente. –Eso no fue tan doloroso como esperaba-. Comentó.

- Mm, sí-. Dijo Harry, incómodo.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. -¿ Potter ?- Harry tragó saliva. –Dios,-murmuró Malfoy, luego se sentó, acercándose a Harry. Éste retrocedió automáticamente, y Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó contra el respaldo, abriendo los brazos y extendiendo las manos. – Mira, no te estoy tocando, no estoy invadiendo tu espacio. ¿ Puedes relajarte ?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose tonto como sólo Malfoy era capaz de hacer que se sintiera. Tomó un trago de chocolate, barriendo la aspereza de las tostadas. Apoyó la taza en la bandeja, notando que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y quiso mofarse de sí mismo. Malfoy tenía razón, esto era estúpido.

De hecho, era más que estúpido. Apoyó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, respiró hondo y miró a Malfoy de frente, viendo como el enojo se tornaba de repente en sorpresa, cuando él se acercó.

-¿ Qué-

- Se supone que debemos ponernos cómodos el uno con el otro-. Dijo Harry. –Lo que sea que eso signifique. Y tú dijiste que yo debo tomar la iniciativa. Así que...la estoy tomando.

Malfoy lucía bastante despistado, y Harry comenzó a sonreír a pesar de su propia incomodidad ante la situación. –No me digas que tú estás nervioso, ahora-. Rió.

-¿ Yo ? No. Bueno. Sí, un poco-.Malfoy comenzó a enfurecerse cuando la sonrisa de Harry se convirtió en carcajada. –Detente.

-Deberías verte,- Harry sonrió. Malfoy se examinó, notando que había pasado de una postura relajada, apoyado contra el respaldo con las rodillas levantadas y los brazos flojos, a casi abrazar sus rodillas contra el pecho, irradiando 'estoy a la defensiva'. Soltó las rodillas, y cruzó las piernas, como Harry, esforzándose visiblemente por relajarse.

-¿ Mejor ?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Sí, bueno...- Malfoy miraba a otro lado, con rubor en las mejillas. Harry abrió la boca para hacerle un comentario malicioso y luego la cerró.

Este era un territorio nuevo para ambos, se recordó a sí mismo. Y si pinchaba demasiado a Malfoy, probablemente le respondería en mal tono, sarcástico y despreciativo otra vez, y eso no los ayudaría para nada.

Se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer, luego decidió seguir su instinto. Se movió hacia delante, sus rodillas se tocaron, y tomó una mano de Malfoy. Draco contuvo la respiración, y tomó la mano de Harry.

-¿ Por qué estás nervioso ?- Preguntó Harry suavemente.

- No...no lo sé.- Malfoy respiró hondo. –Tal vez porque puedo asustarte y arruinar esto-. Tragó saliva. –Y pelearnos nuevamente.

- Yo tampoco quiero pelear.

- Parece que siempre terminamos así.

- Pero no ahora-. Puntualizó Harry.

- No.

Harry entrelazó sus dedos y acarició el dorso de la mano de Malfoy con su pulgar, reflexionando que aunque había hecho eso un par de veces, esta era la primera vez que no temía interrupciones. Levantó la vista y encontró que Malfoy había cerrado los ojos y respiraba muy profundamente.

-¿ Malfoy ?

- No pensé que...no pensé que el hechizo de unión hiciera las cosas tan distintas. Pensé que Pomfrey exageraba.

- ¿ Sobre qué ?

Abrió los ojos. –Ella dijo que con el hechizo habría más sensibilidad, que los sentidos y las emociones aumentarían, ese tipo de cosas. Creo que es verdad.

-¿ Lo es ?

-Sí, tú no...ah, no puedes saber.

-Mm, no.

- Están aumentadas, confía en mi-. Malfoy respiró hondo, otra vez. –Es...demasiado...intenso, a veces.

-¿ No soy sólo yo, entonces, el que piensa eso ?

- No.

Harry soltó la mano cuidadosamente, y tocó la rodilla de Malfoy, luego pasó sus dedos por el muslo, y volvió hasta la rodilla. Se inclinó, acercándose observó la pierna y rió.

-¿ Qué ?

- Puedo sentirlos, pero no puedo verlos. El vello en tus piernas. Casi es transparente.

Malfoy sonrió, divertido. –Hemos estado durmiendo en la misma habitación por semanas¿ no lo habías notado ?

-Supongo que no presté atención.

- Nunca podrías ser un buen espía, Potter.

- Espero no necesitarlo-. Respondió Harry con voz ligera, pero la temperatura del cuarto pareció descender varios grados, a pesar de que los dos miraron a otra parte, levemente incómodos. Era un terreno peligroso.

Luego, Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente determinado a no abandonar este rumbo de la conversación. Pasó sus dedos por la rodilla de Harry, espejando las acciones de Harry. –Tú eres mucho más oscuro que yo-. Observó. –Nadie diría, jamás, que eres parte veela.

-¿ Te han dicho que eres parte veela ?

-Eso vuelve loco a mi padre. Nadie lo dice en serio, nuestro linaje está documentado veinte generaciones atrás, pero es una buena manera de hacerlo enojar.

-¿ Por qué ? Fleur Delacour lo es y no parece molestarla.

- Fleur Delacour no es una Malfoy. Nos enorgullecemos de ser sangre pura, y eso no incluye sangre no humana.

-¿ Sería mejor o peor que tener sangre muggle ?

- Para mi padre, quién sabe. Nunca fue acusado de ser parte muggle. Pero escuché una vez, a uno de sus amigos contar una historia de cuando iban al colegio. Otro chico comenzó el rumor de que mi padre era parte veela, y mi padre lo maldijo con un incontrolable hirsutismo y un severo hedor a chivo-. Harry se rió a carcajadas. –Casi se salvó, pero un profesor lo descubrió y lo castigó con detención por dos semanas.

- Me parece imposible imaginarme a tu padre en detención-. Harry rió.

De pronto, Malfoy frunció el ceño y se retrajo, abrazando sus rodillas, otra vez.

– A mi no,- dijo cortante. Harry parpadeó, confundido, luego repasó mentalmente sus palabras y se tapó la boca con una mano.

- Ah, ay, mierda, no quise decirlo así. Lo siento. ¡Mierda!

Malfoy miró otra parte, con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

- Malfoy, lo siento. No estaba pensando-. Se sentó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Mierda, qué manera de arruinar el ambiente-. Dijo arrepentido.

Malfoy lanzó una carcajada, luego se puso serio, otra vez. –Sí, está bien. Acepto tu disculpa-. Dijo de mala gana.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

-Mm¿ qué quieres hacer ahora ?- Preguntó Harry.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

Harry pasó la mano por su cabello y comenzó a dejar la cama.

-¿ A dónde vas ?

- Voy a buscar la maldita lista-. Murmuró Harry

- Deja la lista, no me siento con ganas de hablar.

- No hay sólo 'hablar', en la lista.

- Ya lo intentamos, y como tú dijiste, el ambiente se arruinó.

- Tal vez deberíamos hablar de eso.

- Tal vez, absolutamente no-. Malfoy replicó inmediatamente. -¿ Quieres tener una amistosa pequeña charla sobre el tiempo que mi padre estuvo en Azkaban ?. ¿Tal vez discutir los detalles de qué tuviste que ver con eso exactamente, quién estaba en lo correcto, todo lo que eso significa ?. ¿Quieres llegar otra vez al punto en que casi nos matamos entre nosotros ?

- No. Pero no podemos ignorarlo por siempre.

- Podemos, y muy bien.

- No si te pone así de furioso-

- ¡No analices mis sentimientos, Potter¡No puedes decirme todo lo que pasa por el maldito vínculo!

-¿ De veras ?- Harry le lanzó, desafiándolo. –Estás enojado sólo por pensar en ello. Estás avergonzado porque tu padre fue encarcelado como un criminal común y corriente. Temes hablar de eso y temes enfrentarlo. Estás enojado conmigo por traerlo a la luz, y contigo mismo probablemente porque yo no lo traje a la luz, tú lo hiciste por algo que yo dije y que no tenía nada que ver con Azkaban. Y te apuesto que no es la primera vez que un comentario inocente pega cerca del blanco. Estás confundido y desearías escaparte de esto.

Malfoy lo miraba atónito. Harry también lo haría, si pudiera; no tenía idea de que podía leer tan bien los sentimientos de Malfoy, pero aquí estaban, lo había hecho con casi todo.

-¿ Estoy cerca ?

Malfoy le hizo un gesto de enojo.

- Y ahora estás enojado porque yo estoy totalmente en lo cierto. Te sientes perturbado porque piensas que eres fácil de leer por cualquiera, aún por mí. O tal vez, especialmente, por mi-. Malfoy...tú no eres fácil para ser leído,- dijo cansado. –Es el hechizo, probablemente puedes hacerlo tú también conmigo, si lo intentas.

Malfoy lo miró especulativamente. –Muy bien-. Cerró los ojos, luego comenzó a hablar lentamente. –Te preguntas si alguna vez podremos vivir juntos sin pelearnos todo el tiempo. No puedes decidir si estás más alterado conmigo o contigo mismo, estás enojado porque...porque sientes que debes disculparte por poner a mi padre en prisión. Tienes miedo de que no logremos hacer funcionar nada y que deban forzarte a ...Merlín, Potter, estás obsesionado con 'la falta de control' en asuntos de sexo-. Abrió los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente a Harry. –El sexo no es un tema de control, la mayoría del tiempo, pendejo. La mayor parte del tiempo es exactamente lo opuesto.

-¿ Qué ?

- No se trata de pensar y decidir, y seguir los pasos correctos, nada de eso. Es dejarse llevar y sentirse bien.

- ¿ Sentirse bien ?. ¿Eso es todo?. ¿Y qué hay con sentir algo por la otra persona, o que te importe lo que el otro siente ?

- No hay razón para que no se trate de las dos cosas. Tú...tú estás pensando demasiado-. Malfoy puso una mano en la rodilla de Harry, y éste casi dio un respingo, pero Malfoy se acercó de todos modos, su sonrisa se evaporó y una expresión seria tomó su lugar. –No se trata de pensar, se trata de sentir.

Harry tragó saliva. –Lo sé, per...

-Pero no te gusta perder el control. No estás controlando nada en este momento-. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado. –Y eso... te aterra.

- Tú tampoco estás controlando tus sentimientos, todavía estás enojado por lo que te dije sobre tu padre-

-No quiero hablar de él-. Dijo Malfoy con una voz de acero. –Me gustaría muchísimo olvidarme de él en este momento, si no te importa. Él no está aquí. Nosotros lo estamos.

Harry tragó, tenía la boca seca.

-Aún estás confundido, pero estás excitado, y no sabes qué hacer con eso-. Malfoy, lentamente, recorrió arriba y abajo con la punta de sus dedos el muslo de Harry. –Potter, por lo menos esto es algo que podemos hacer. El resto- nuestras familias, nuestra historia y todo lo demás- nunca nos llevarán a ninguna parte.

Harry sintió que emociones para nada bienvenidas, volvían- deseo, la necesidad de estar cerca, de no hablar- detuvo la mano de Malfoy.

-¿ Estás seguro de que quieres que me detenga ?- Malfoy preguntó suavemente, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no, no quería. Negó con la cabeza y Malfoy sonrió, retomando su ligera caricia por la pierna de Harry.

Harry se felicitó por estar vestido con ropa suelta, que escondía la reacción de su cuerpo a lo que hacía Malfoy. Deslizó su propia mano por el brazo de Malfoy, hasta su cuello, en su cabello, luego lo miró, la mano en su pierna se había detenido, y lo miraba con anticipación.

Harry tragó saliva, comenzó a inclinarse, y Malfoy lo siguió, hasta que estuvieron suficientemente cerca, luego cerró los ojos y unió sus labios. Podía sentir el remanente del enojo y la frustración en Malfoy, mezclado con deseo y sorpresa, luego Malfoy separó los labios y se besaron profundamente, un tanto incómodos, aún sentados con las piernas cruzadas. Draco se arrodilló y Harry descruzó una pierna y se acercaron más. Así estaban mejor, esto era mucho, mucho mejor, y las manos de Malfoy acariciaron la cara de Harry, su cabello y lo atrajeron, luego Malfoy empujó a Harry, para que se siente contra el respaldo, libres para explorarse mutuamente con comodidad.

El cuerpo de Harry respondía más y más ansiosamente a los labios y las manos que lo tocaban. La frustración y el enojo se evaporaban, todo desaparecía, excepto estas sensaciones embriagadoras, con sus posibilidades. Tembló cuando los labios de Malfoy dejaron los suyos y comenzaron a moverse hacia su mejilla, su oreja, produciéndole pequeñas corrientes de placer que lo hacían jadear e inconscientemente, apretarse aún más contra Malfoy.

-¿ Está bien ?- murmuró Malfoy entre los pequeños movimientos de sus labios en la oreja de Harry. Él asintió sin decir nada. Luego, Malfoy se dirigió al cuello, mordiendo suavemente la unión del cuello y el hombro. Harry se mordió el labio para no gritar, pero se le escapaban algunos gemidos.

-No puedo creer que nunca hayas hecho esto antes-. Susurró Malfoy, divertido con las reacciones, volviendo a la boca de Harry. -¿ Nunca te preguntaste qué te estabas perdiendo ?- preguntó, luego no lo dejó responder, cubriéndole la boca con sus labios.

-Sí, me lo pregunté,- admitió Harry cuando tomaron aire. –Yo...lo hice-. Gimió, cuando Malfoy volvió a su cuello, luego se retrajo un poco. – Esto es...esto es demasiado-. Malfoy también se retrajo, haciendo una pausa mientras Harry trataba de recobrar el aliento e ignorar que su pulso se aceleraba como nunca antes, y cada fibra se conmovía, haciéndolo sentirse tan, tan vivo...

Miró a Malfoy, que se mordía el labio, con los ojos entrecerrados, y una mano agarrando las sábanas. -¿Estás...estás bien?- murmuró, y Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, levemente.

- No, yo...es demasiado para mi también. Necesito...no, yo- dijo Malfoy, sin aliento, y regresó a la boca de Harry, luego se retiró otra vez. Harry, vacilante, movió su boca a la oreja de Malfoy, tratando de imitar lo que Malfoy le había hecho a él; lamió el punto justo debajo de la oreja y se retrajo rápido cuando Malfoy lanzó una exclamación sorprendida. Draco giró hacia él, rápidamente, hundiendo una mano en su cabello, murmurando con urgencia. –No, no te detengas, ven...

Era una sensación poderosa, cómo acciones tan pequeñas producían reacciones tan intensas. Trató de recordar lo que le había hecho Malfoy, cómo había besado y lamido su piel, y cómo y cuánto, y luego, ya no intentaba recordar nada, sólo reaccionaba a los sonidos y movimientos de Malfoy y a lo que sentía por el vínculo. Casi sintiendo lo que Malfoy sentía. Las sensaciones le arrancaban pequeños gemidos, la ardiente necesidad de más, que reducía a Malfoy a morderse el labio y a retorcerse frustrado. Apretó su torso con el de Malfoy, con su pecho respirando con dificultad, cálido a través de su camiseta, la calidez del sexo de Harry respondiendo a la idea de que si se acostaban, sentiría la erección de Malfoy contra la propia, y que necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba...

Aún así...un segundo pensamiento le decía que tal vez era más lejos de lo que él estaba preparado para ir. Aunque la noche anterior habían estado cerca, habían estado más vestidos y con más restricciones en la sala de Dumbledore. Ahora, estaban con ropa de dormir, sólo ellos, en su propia habitación, sin límites, y esto era ir más lejos...

-Potter...- Malfoy murmuró finalmente- creo que tenemos que detenernos-. Y gruñó cuando Harry abandonó su cuello y subió a sus labios. –No, realmente,- pero lo calló la boca de Harry en la suya, y finalmente se separó lo suficiente para decir, un tanto exasperado. – Potter, voy a venirme si no te detienes ahora.

Harry se detuvo, se separó levemente, mirando a Malfoy a los ojos, oscuros de deseo. Tragó saliva, pensó por medio segundo, luego volvió lentamente. –Adelante, no voy a detenerte-. Dijo, y retomó su exploración del cuello de Malfoy, su oreja, su boca, recorriéndole la espalda con una mano, y deteniéndose en su cadera, sonriendo cuando Malfoy maldijo ante su aumentada excitación. Vagamente podía sentir que Malfoy estaba, de algún modo, entregado a todo esto, su mente racional parecía haber sido tomada por la conciencia de su cuerpo y las acciones de Harry. Malfoy había tirado la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, y sujetaba a Harry tan fuertemente que era un tanto doloroso, pero parecía frustrado y se retorcía bajo las atenciones de Harry, que trató de descubrir lo que necesitaba.

Ah. Tomó la manó de Malfoy y la presionó sugerente, al frente. Malfoy, rápidamente se hizo cargo de sí mismo, una, dos veces, y luego su espalda se curvó por sobre la cama, mientras gemía su orgasmo, y Harry, para su propia sorpresa, lo siguió unos segundos después sin necesidad de tocarse.

Yacieron juntos, sin aliento, y Harry sintió que una extrema lasitud lo invadía. Se acostó de espaldas, Malfoy hizo un sonido gutural, Harry paso un brazo sobre él, haciéndolo reír. Se levantó lo suficiente para murmurar un hechizo de limpieza, luego se quedaron satisfechos y semi-despiertos, una vez más.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Por fin, nuestro Harry comienza a ceder...**_

_**Aprecien la extensión del capítulo...kilométrico.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo!**_

_**D.L.**_


	6. 22 de octubre

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Vínculo**

**22 de octubre **

****

_**Jueves, día 24 , continuación**._

- Deberíamos levantarnos- dijo Malfoy, con voz somnolienta, bastante tiempo después.

Harry lo consideró.

- Sí, probablemente.

Escucharon la lluvia por unos momentos, luego Harry dijo. –No sabía que llovía.

- Sí, empezó hace rato.

-Ah.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- ¿ Es normal estar tan cansado después ?- preguntó Harry, finalmente.

- Sí, a veces...- Malfoy bostezó.

- Me siento como si pudiera dormir toda una semana.

- Eso es probablemente por el hechizo- dijo Malfoy mucho tiempo después.

-Mm- Harry reflexionó. –¿ Para qué ?. Eso no tiene sentido...- Bostezó. –Lo otro, dolor cuando otras personas te tocan, o la necesidad de tocarnos, todo eso tiene sentido, nos ayuda con la intimidad, pero estar tan cansado después de acabar...¿ cómo nos ayuda ?.

-¿ Quién sabe ?- dijo Malfoy, su voz cargada de sueño y despreocupada. –Además, fuimos hechizados por un idiota¿ recuerdas ?.

-Tienes razón.

Harry yacía escuchando la lluvia y la respiración de Malfoy, notando a la distancia que nunca había sentido semejante falta de hostilidad de su parte, en todo el tiempo en que estaban unidos.

- Bien, bien. No voy a estar tirado todo el día-. Dijo Harry finalmente, dándose cuenta de que si no se movían, probablemente estarían allí la mañana siguiente.

-¿ Qué vas a hacer ?- Preguntó Malfoy, desinteresadamente.

- Voy a volar.

Y Harry tuvo el placer de ver que los ojos de Malfoy se abrían sorprendidos, y que su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa genuina.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Extrañaba esto- Dijo Malfoy, cuando tomaban velocidad hacia el lago, sus palabras casi perdidas en el viento.

- Yo también- dijo Harry, con un nudo inútil, estúpido y sentimental en la garganta. Hasta que se elevaron, realmente no se había permitido pensar en ello.

-Hacia allí- señaló Malfoy- hay un buen punto de vista en esa colina, sígueme-. Giró, y Harry lo siguió, la alegría pura de estar otra vez en el aire, de ser libre, lo llenaba de energía.

Alcanzaron el punto mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban, sobrevolaron el lugar por unos momentos.

-¿ Aterrizamos o seguimos volando ?- preguntó Harry.

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente. -¡ Sigamos volando !- y a Harry se le hizo difícil seguirle el tren.

Es bueno, pensó Harry mientras corrían carreras. Vuela sin esfuerzo, como si fuese parte del viento, y a través del vínculo, Harry descubrió que así se sentía Malfoy. Como si cada vez que estaba sobre la escoba, fuese libre de todo, excepto de las ráfagas del aire a su alrededor.

Libertad, eso era volar. Deberían salir con más frecuencia.

-¡ Potter !- Gritó Malfoy por sobre el viento.

-¿ Qué ?

- Voy a hacer algunos ejercicios, no te quedes atrás-. Dijo Malfoy, comenzando una caída en picada mientras hablaba. Harry sonrió feliz y lo siguió, y automáticamente se dedicaron a recrear el calentamiento de Quidditch: bajadas, vueltas, volteretas, giros, amagos, todo se hacía más desafiante por el hecho de que debían estar cerca, juntos. Era maravilloso, ejercitarse otra vez, y con un compañero con quien no necesitaba contenerse. Malfoy estaba con él en cada movimiento acrobático, y lentamente se iban haciendo más y más competitivos, pero aún bien intencionados- más 'Mira lo que puedo hacer', en lugar del 'Mira que soy mejor que tú'.

-¡ Malfoy !- Harry gritó al final de un giro.

-¿ Qué ?

- ¿ Juego de buscadores ?. ¿ Al mejor de tres o de cinco ?.

Malfoy no se molestó en contestar, en lugar de ello, inmediatamente se encaminó hacia el colegio, al área de depósito de Quidditch. Harry lo siguió, sobrevolando en el aire mientras Malfoy entraba al cobertizo, buscaba la caja de Quidditch y liberaba la Snitch, elevándose inmediatamente.

Esperaron diez segundos, dándole tiempo a la Snitch, y luego volaron para buscarla.

Vivificante, eso es, pensó Harry. Habilidades contra habilidades, sin bludgers, quaffles, bateadores, cazadores o guardianes, nada más que los dos buscadores enfrentando su velocidad y maniobrabilidad, uno contra otro y la Snitch dorada. Y allí estaba, bailando apenas delante de Malfoy. Harry se lanzó por ella cuando Malfoy la alcanzaba, y Harry casi lo tira de su escoba en su camino hacia la snitch, la exclamación indignada de Malfoy se perdió en el viento cuando empujó a Harry a su vez. Harry pasó zumbando, perdiendo altitud y tratando frenéticamente de permanecer sobre su escoba.

-¡ Maldición !- Harry tomó velocidad, tratando de alcanzar a Malfoy, quien salió disparado, lo suficientemente rápido para pasar a la snitch, casi cayéndose de su escoba cuando la alcanzó antes de que caiga tras él.

El grito triunfante de Malfoy hizo eco por el aire, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor la snitch. Harry contuvo su desilusión y le hizo señas a Malfoy para que la libere otra vez.

Y allí estaban nuevamente, y el cielo era de un vívido azul y el viento fresco y limpio, y no existía nada más en el mundo que los dos buscadores y la snitch.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Dios, desearía poder jugar- Soltó Harry cuando aterrizaron finalmente, ambos exhaustos, transpirados y sin aliento.

- Yo también-. Dijo Malfoy suavemente, mirando por sobre el agua.

- Es una sensación extraordinaria¿verdad ?.

-Sí.

Harry se sentó y miró a Malfoy, notando que su humor, tan brillante después de ganar el juego, parecía haber menguado considerablemente durante el vuelo de vuelta hacia el lago.

-¿ Qué pasa ?.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-¿Qué es ?.

- Nada. Sólo que desearía poder jugar otra vez.

- Sí.

Hubo un silencio, finalmente roto por Malfoy. –Desearía...quisiera que muchas cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Harry asintió, mirando al lago, la excitación del vuelo se disipaba.

- Deberíamos haber traído comida-. Notó.

- La próxima vez-. Dijo Malfoy. – Entonces¿ volvemos ?.

- No, gracias. Me voy a desplomar, estoy exhausto-. Harry se recostó sobre sus codos, mirando hacia el lago.

- ¿ Y, qué hacemos ?

-¿ La lista ?

Malfoy comenzó a objetar, pero luego se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto afirmativo, resignado. –Bueno. ¿ Recuerdas algún punto ?

- Mmm...uno era Quidditch-

- No, gracias-. Dijo Malfoy cortante, y Harry sintió que el tema era demasiado crudo para él también, en ese momento.

- Mm...creo que se suponía que debíamos hablar sobre lo que pensábamos del matrimonio antes del hechizo.

-Bueno.

- ¿ Bueno qué ?

-¿ Alguna vez pensaste en el matrimonio cuando crecías ?

- No, tú primero- Dijo Malfoy, él también se apoyó sobre sus codos.

Harry cortó un pequeño trébol y lo mordisqueó, pensando. –No lo sé. No mucho. No creo, honestamente. No sabía siquiera si llegaría a ser adulto. Aún no lo sé.

-¿ Nunca lo pensaste ?

- Tal vez sí, en algún punto. Supongo que quería lo que mis padres tuvieron. Bueno, lo que me han dicho que ellos tuvieron. Tú sabes, de lo que tú te burlas, nociones románticas muggles. Alguien a quien amar y en quien confiar, alguien con quien tener niños, alguien que sea tu amigo.

- Pero tú nunca viste eso. No conociste a tus padres .

- Mi tía y mi tío parecían tener un buen matrimonio. Ellos me odiaban, pero parecían felices juntos, sólo Dios sabe por qué-

-¿ Ellos te odiaban ?. ¿ Por qué ?

- Mi tía y mi tío...no importa. Ese es un tema totalmente distinto. Parecían llevarse muy bien entre ellos, creo. Yo quería eso.

Malfoy asintió.

-¿ Y tú, qué piensas ?

Malfoy se mordió el labio por un momento, pensando. –No mucho. Creo que...me preguntaba cómo sería su familia. Qué ganaría mi familia aliándose con la familia de ella. Cómo serían nuestros hijos. Qué sacarían de la madre, qué le aportarían a la línea Malfoy.

- Encantadoramente romántico.

Él se encogió de hombros- -Es una alianza política, cualquier otra cosa es un beneficio adicional.

-¿ Tus padres no se llevan bien ?

Malfoy pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. –Sí se llevan bien. Son muy similares. Es un buen matrimonio, creo...-.Arrastró las palabras.

Hubo una larga pausa, Harry observaba cómo Malfoy cavilaba. -¿ Qué ?- preguntó finalmente.

Malfoy se sobresaltó apenas, como si se hubiese olvidado que Harry estaba allí. –Sabes...lo que tú querías, aún lo puedes tener. Vas a poder encontrar alguien a quién amar y toda esa basura, asumiendo que puedas encontrar una chica lo suficientemente tarada como para que retribuya tus sentimientos-. Harry notó que el requerido insulto carecía de la fuerza acostumbrada, como si Malfoy lo hiciera mecánicamente. –Perdiste el derecho a llamarla tu esposa, pero todo lo demás, aún lo puedes tener-. Se sentó y tiró una piedra pequeña al lago. –Yo no puedo. No puedo casarme con nadie más. Estoy fuera del mercado. No habrá alianzas en mi generación-. Dijo amargamente.

- ¿ Realmente es tan importante ?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. –Obviamente no para gente como tus padres, o los jodidos Weasley, pero para las familias antiguas del mundo mágico, sí, es jodidamente importante-. Tiró otra piedra al lago, con mucha más fuerza que la anterior.

Harry permaneció con la boca cerrada, no le interesaba discutir sobre las distintas visiones sobre el matrimonio. –Lo siento-. Dijo simplemente.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y tiró otra piedra.

-¿ No hace ninguna diferencia que el vínculo sea involuntario ?. Quiero decir¿ ninguna familia querría, no sé, hacer algún tipo de alianza con la tuya, aunque no sea matrimonio ?.

- Una unión es una unión, y sólo puede haber una. Ninguna buena familia dejaría que su hija se involucre con un hombre que no puede darle su nombre.

- No es justo.

- No, es jodídamente injusto, pero es así. Les sucedió a los Verbindungs, una antigua familia alemana, hace unos veinte años. El heredero era un idiota que acabó uniéndose a una bruja irlandesa, sin nombre, mientras andaba de parranda. Tenía dieciocho años. Cuando recobró la sobriedad se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ella no quiso disolver la unión, así que allí está, efectivamente soltero. No viven juntos, no tienen nada, pero mientras ella esté viva y se rehúse a disolver la unión, él no puede casarse con nadie más. No creerías cuánto prestigio perdió la familia desde entonces.

-Qué mal.

-No importa, mi padre es más brillante que Herr Verbindung, y al menos lo que me sucedió a mi no es producto de un vergonzoso accidente de borrachos. Probablemente, a nosotros nos vaya mejor, aún así, no es bueno.

- Supongo que no.

Malfoy miraba fijamente hacia el lago, tirando piedras, una tras otra. Harry esperó pacientemente a que descargara su frustración. Preguntándose, no por primera vez, si alguna vez entendería completamente al mundo mágico. Después de siete años, aún chocaba contra diferencias inesperadas, lagunas en sus conocimientos sobre las costumbres y maneras mágicas. Todo tipo de cosas que debería saber, si sus padres lo hubiesen criado en este mundo.

Largo tiempo después, Malfoy pareció calmarse, finalmente. –Por lo menos la parte del heredero todavía está bien-. Dijo resignadamente, tirando una última piedra al lago. –Aunque estoy seguro que serás imposible cuando estés esperando-. Murmuró.

- ¿ Esperando qué ?

-Hijos.

-¿ Qué ?

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, Potter- Dijo Malfoy, impaciente.

-¿ Qué ?- Repitió Harry, atontado.

-¿ Cómo crees que nos arreglaremos con los herederos ?

-¿ Ese tipo de cosas, no requieren una mujer, usualmente ?

-¿ Ves una mujer aquí ?. ¿ Cómo piensas que tienen hijos las parejas de hombres ?.

Harry abrió la boca asombrado, mirando a Malfoy.

-¿ Qué ?- preguntó Malfoy.

-¿ Hablas en serio ?- Harry se sentó.

- Bueno¿ cómo lo hacen los muggles ?.

- Adoptan, o buscan una mujer que- ¿ hablas en serio ?-dijo harry, sus emociones finalmente saliendo del asombro y abriéndose paso a la incredulidad.

-¿ Los muggles no tienen embarazos masculinos ?

-¡ No !.

-Qué sexistas¿ no ?.

- Malfoy¿ estas bromeando, verdad ?.

- No puedo creer que no hayas pensado en esto antes. Hubiese sido lo primero que yo personalmente hubiese pensado si fuera el esposo de menor rango. Después de todo, es el que lleva a término el embarazo si hay dos hombres en el matrimonio-

-¿ Qué ?.

- Dioses, Potter, te estás poniendo de un alarmante tono verde- Harry, finalmente tuvo la presencia de ánimo para tratar de percibir los sentimientos de Malfoy, más allá de su voz y sus gestos.

- Tú...¡ BASTARDO !- Gritó, incrédulo, cuando Malfoy comenzó a quebrarse. –Eres total y absolutamente..un jodido PENDEJO !

Malfoy se deshacía a carcajadas, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que esquivar los golpes ciegos de Harry hacia su cabeza.

-No puedo CREER-

- No puedo creer que cayeras- Malfoy se las arregló para jadear entre carcajadas. –Sinceramente, Potter- ¡ tu cara ! Ahhh !, qué no hubiese dado por la cámara de Creevy !- Malfoy colapsó a carcajadas, otra vez, y la mirada furiosa de Harry se tornó en sonrisa avergonzada, y luego en risa completa.

- Sí, está bien, está bien. Me hiciste caer- Dijo, levantando las manos. –está bien, burlémonos todos del tonto criado por muggles. Te juro que si les cuentas a tus amigos Slytherins, voy a hacer que te salgan tentáculos por la nariz.

- Ay, Dios- Malfoy se secó las lágrimas. –No puedo creer que cayeras de ese modo-. Sacudió la cabeza, aún riendo.

- Bueno¿ cómo quieres que lo sepa ?.

- Sinceramente, Potter¿ hombres teniendo bebés ?.

- Si tú me hubieses dicho, siete años atrás, que la gente realmente puede volar en escobas o volverse invisible, o transformarse en animales, yo te hubiese dicho que estabas loco. ¿ Qué es un embarazo masculino, comparado con eso ?.

- Pero todo eso es útil, puedes imaginarte que la gente quiera hacerlo. ¿ Embarazo en un hombre ?. ¿ Quién lo querría ?.

-¿ Quién querría criar escregutos de cola explosiva ?. Me gustaría saberlo, y aún así, nosotros dos sabemos cómo hacerlo.

- De acuerdo.

- Entonces¿ cómo funciona la paternidad ?, supongo que aún vas a necesitar un heredero¿ verdad ?.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, descuidadamente. –Probablemente tendré un hijo con alguna mujer y lo nombraré mi heredero, pero de todos modos, será un bastardo, con una reputación escasa, y tampoco de una buena familia.

-¿ Por qué no ?.

- Ninguna buena familia permitiría que su hija tuviese un hijo con un hombre al que no está unida.

-¿ Te importaría ?.

-¿ Qué ?

-¿ Eso haría que ames menos a tu hijo, si no tuviese el correcto linaje ?

- No se si amarlo menos, pero definitivamente lo valoraría menos. Y así lo harían los demás, también.

- Estás bromeando.

- No hagas preguntas si no quieres escuchar las respuestas, Potter-. Dijo Malfoy con calma, y Harry decidió que era una buena idea dejar el tema.

Miraron hacia el lago unos minutos, luego, Harry miró su reloj. –Deberíamos volver.

Malfoy comenzó a asentir, pero entonces, miró hacia el colegio en la distancia. Harry siguió la mirada. Dos grandes grupos de estudiantes venían desde el colegio, uno hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, y el otro hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-Particularmente, no quiero encontrarme con nadie en este momento¿ y tú ?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- No-. Harry se apoyó en sus codos, girando la cara hacia el sol y cerrando los ojos. –No está mal, aquí afuera- comentó- desearía haber traído algo más fresco para usar.

-¿ Por qué ?

- Me acaloré con el ejercicio, pero el viento es muy frío para usar sólo una camiseta. En realidad,- se sentó y se sacó el suéter, -al demonio con el viento-. Dobló el suéter y lo colocó bajo su cabeza, acostándose y cerrando los ojos, otra vez. –sí, no hace tanto frío.

Hubo un largo silencio, luego Harry sintió un hormigueo de inquietud. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Malfoy mirando fijo hacia el lago, ruborizado.

-¿ Qué ?

Malfoy hizo un sonido molesto, sin mirar a Harry.

-¿ Qué ?- Harry se sentó.

- Ah¡ por amor de Dios, Potter ! Eres despistado-. Dijo Malfoy, con impaciencia.

-Ah...- De pronto, Harry fue consciente de las emociones de Malfoy. Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, preguntándose si ponerse el suéter era algo sensato o tonto.

-No te molestes- espetó Malfoy, mirando hacia otro lado. –No eres tan irresistible-. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Harry alargó una mano para detenerlo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. -¿ Qué ?.

-Se supone que debemos conocernos¿ verdad ?- Dijo, con calma. –Se supone que debemos trabajar para que yo no me asuste con tus sentimientos,- vaciló- o los míos.

Malfoy sólo lo miraba, Harry respiró hondo y se acercó levemente, recordándose a sí mismo que esa mañana no había pasado nada malo. Al contrario, había sido bastante placentero. Bastante abrumador, también, como lo que había pasado en la oficina de Dumbledore la noche anterior, pero, por sobre todo, placentero.

Buscó los sentimientos de Malfoy, encontró excitación y- ¿ Por qué estás nervioso ?.

-No estoy nervioso- dijo Malfoy, rápidamente. –Sólo...no se qué vas a hacer a continuación-. Cerró los ojos apenas dijo esto, avergonzado. –Quiero decir, no es que- es que estoy esperando a que entres en pánico, o algo así.

-¿ Entré en pánico ?

-No, pero-

- Entonces no esperes que lo haga-. Dijo Harry, apenas divertido por la aprensión de Malfoy. Era gracioso como Malfoy estaba irritable, pero en control, mientras Harry lo evitaba, pero cuando Harry hacía algún avance, Malfoy se inquietaba. Harry sonrió y se inclinó acercándose más, recorriendo el brazo de Malfoy con una mano y terminando por unir sus dedos. Malfoy contuvo la respiración, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mm, Potter...este lugar no es privado, exactamente-

Pero Harry ya había decidido que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se inclinó y besó a Malfoy, que hizo un ruido que sonó sospechosamente como un chillido, antes de responderle y tomarle la mejilla con una mano y acercarlo más con la otra.

Ah, esto no era algo para temer, pensó Harry cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y él comenzó a caer en ese estado donde no había nada más que labios y manos acariciándose unos a otros. De hecho, hacer esto con Malfoy era muchísimo mejor que hacer cualquier otra cosa con él. Mientras estuvieran haciendo esto no tenían que preocuparse por nada más- familias, personalidades, colegio, nada-. Todo desaparecía en la excitación y el placer físico.

Sí, pensó Harry, empujando a Malfoy sobre su espalda, acariciándole el cuello y sonriendo ante la manera en que las manos de Malfoy apretaban sus hombros. Lejos de ser la peor parte del vínculo, se estaba transformando, por lejos, en la mejor.

Malfoy tenía razón, después de todo. Querer y amar no tenían que ver con el sexo.

Harry suspiró cuando las manos de Malfoy se tornaron más urgentes, acercándolo más, con los dedos enredándose en su cabello, firmemente moviendo su cara para que Malfoy pudiera prodigarle una línea de besos en el cuello hacia la oreja y ¿ cómo demonios vivió sin este tipo de cosas por tanto tiempo ?...

-Potter-murmuró Malfoy, unos minutos más tarde, cuando Harry comenzó vacilante, a liberar el suéter de Malfoy de sus pantalones. –Potter, espera- susurró, tomándole las manos.

-¿ Qué ?- pregunto Harry, impaciente.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo ?

Harry parpadeó. -¿ Qué ?

-¿ Qué haces ?

- Creo que se llama besarse- Dijo Harry, bastante molesto. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, y Harry reflexionó que esa expresión de irritación en su cara sería bastante desagradable, si no estuviese balanceada por su respiración acelerada, sus rostro ruborizado y sus labios enrojecidos.

- Quiero decir¿ por qué estamos haciendo esto aquí, ahora, donde cualquiera puede vernos si se molestan en mirar ?. ¿ Por qué no volvemos a nuestra habitación ?.

- No creo que nadie mire para aquí- Dijo, volviendo al cuello de Malfoy. –Y si lo hicieran- Agregó entre besos. –estarían muy lejos para poder distinguir quienes somos.

-¿ Realmente ?- Malfoy dio un pequeño respingo, la boca de Harry alcanzó un punto muy sensible, pero continuó, ligeramente sin aliento. –Aún sin hechizos que magnifiquen la visión, dos estudiantes varones, tocándose...tocándose mutuamente en el medio del día cuando todo el mundo está en clase¿ no crees que cualquiera puede darse cuenta de quienes somos ?.

-¿ Por qué te importa ?- Harry hundió la cara en el cabello de Malfoy, disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de Malfoy deslizándose sobre su espalda, sus hombros.

-¿ Por qué aquí, Potter ?. ¿ Por qué no en nuestras habitaciones ?

Harry respiró hondo y se apoyó sobre los codos, mirando hacia abajo, a Malfoy. -¿ Por qué ?

- Porque estaría mucho más cómodo allí. Particularmente, no quiero que la cámara de Colin Creevy nos dispare.

Harry resopló, frustrado. –Colin Creevy no está por ningún lado, pero si estás tan nervioso¿ por qué no vamos apara allí ?- Apuntó a una ligera elevación en el terreno. –Fuera de la vista del castillo.

-¿ Por qué no vamos para allí ?- Malfoy señaló hacia el castillo. –Donde no voy a tener una maldita raíz apuñalándome la espalda, cada vez que tú-...Se detuvo distraído cuando Harry comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja. –No, detente-. Se separó con decisión, aclarándose la garganta. –Potter, esto es incómodo.

- Bien, entonces-. Harry lo tomó por los hombros y giró sobre su espalda, llevándose a Malfoy con él, sonriendo ante su gritito sorprendido. -¿ Mejor ?- Miró hacia arriba, repentinamente desorientado con Malfoy sobre él, sintiéndose indefenso, de espaldas, medio atrapado bajo el torso de Malfoy. No era lo mismo. Malfoy se distanció con una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

-¿ Qué sucede ?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la inquietud. –Nada-. Atrajo a Malfoy hacia sí, y Malfoy le respondió con voluntad suficiente a unos cuantos besos acalorados, pero luego se separó, tomándose a sí mismo por los codos.

- Potter, detente. No estás disfrutando esto. Te estás poniendo tenso, en realidad. Y todavía no me respondiste por qué tenemos que hacer esto aquí, en vez de...- Malfoy se interrumpió , inclinó la cabeza curiosamente. –Espera¿ por qué cada vez que menciono a nuestra habitación, te agarrotas ?.

Harry lo miraba, debatiendo si debería seguir distrayéndolo o no. Finalmente, cedió, indicándole a Malfoy que se moviera, después se sentó.

-No lo sé.

Malfoy también se sentó, se limpió la boca y se pasó una mano por el cabello, tironeando una hoja que se había enredado allí. Harry se abrazó las rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, deseando que hubiese menos sentimientos que ordenar, porque las ya familiares combinaciones de excitación, impaciencia, frustración, miedo y vergüenza se estaban haciendo bastante pesadas.

-¿ Potter ?

-No lo sé¿ está bien ?- espetó Harry, con los ojos cerrados.

Malfoy emitió un sonido enojado y Harry percibió que se recostaba, luego hubo un largo silencio, después sintió la mano de Malfoy en el brazo, vacilante. Harry recibió la sensación tranquilizadora y familiar, aclarando lo peor de sus emociones negativas y reemplazándolas por una perspectiva más clara y más calma.

-Si estuviésemos en nuestra habitación, no habría nada que nos detuviera, y llegaríamos demasiado lejos-. Dijo Harry finalmente.

-¿ Qué ?

- Yo no...no, quiero decir, esto es agradable, pero- Las palabras de Harry se detuvieron abruptamente, y él sacudió la cabeza no sabiendo cómo expresar algo que no estaba claro en su propia mente, a pesar de que estaba más tranquilo.

-¿ No quieres ir más lejos de lo que hicimos esta mañana ?- Dijo Malfoy lentamente.

-No.

-¿ Entonces, porqué mierda no lo dices ?

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron miserablemente. –No lo sé¿está bien ?. No puedo...No...

Malfoy se cubrió los ojos con las manos, tomando aire profundamente unas cuantas veces, y Harry pudo sentir claramente que estaba ejercitando toda la paciencia que tenía para no gritarle, de tan frustrado.

Finalmente, Malfoy levantó la vista y lo clavó en su sitio con una mirada. –Potter, lejos de mi está presionarte en cualquier forma,- comenzó, con un razonable tono de voz, -pero me gustaría sugerir que si tú puedes ordenarte a ti mismo en un grado mínimo, las cosas entre nosotros podrían resultar un poquito más llevaderas-. Se paró, y Harry trató de pensar a quién le recordaba ese tono cuidadosamente educado de Malfoy. –Es sólo una sugestión, no te preocupes. Ahora, si te parece bien, tal vez podríamos usar sabiamente nuestro tiempo, separándonos y practicando esos hechizos no-verbales para el examen de Encantamientos de la próxima semana. Porque, ciertamente, no quiero causarte angustia, forzándote a lidiar con asuntos que la mayoría de la gente ya resolvió alrededor de los doce o trece años.

Harry tembló levemente, porque identificó a quién le recordaba Malfoy: a Lucius Malfoy, en su más helado, educado y despreciativo tono. Se preguntó si Draco eligió conscientemente imitar a su padre o si le salió naturalmente. Decidió que no quería saber, porque no sabía que idea le molestaba más.

Suspiró, viendo a Malfoy alejarse y recoger material para la práctica de los Encantamientos, incómodamente consciente de que, de los dos, Malfoy estaba siendo por lejos, el más razonable en esta situación.

Y, probablemente, ya era tiempo de que Harry se 'ordenara a sí mismo', dejando que Malfoy y él mismo, supieran lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Porque lo que estaba haciendo ahora, no era justo para ninguno de ellos.

Suspiró otra vez. Auto-examinación. No era algo que le gustara mucho. Tal vez podía pensarlo más tarde.

Entretanto, podía -como Malfoy había sugerido- usar el tiempo sabiamente y practicar para el examen de Encantamientos. Convenientemente, consistía en tres grupos de trece encantamientos para ser colocados en varios objetos del exterior: plantas, rocas, barro, insectos, y si lo podían lograr, unos cuantos animales pequeños.

Muy bien. Comenzó a buscar los objetos para el primer grupo. Cuatro rocas, cuatro plantas, cuatro insectos, un lugar vacío esperando por algún pequeño pájaro o roedor que pase por ahí.

Sin querer, su mente se iba a la noche anterior, a la oficina de Dumbledore, y trató firmemente de traerla de vuelta la tarea, antes de darse cuenta que la preparación de los grupos de ejercicios no requería su total concentración. Tal vez, podía ver qué pensamientos se filtraban.

Había estado tan asustado esa noche, pensó mientras organizaba cuidadosamente las cuatro rocas, a una distancia saludable la una de la otra. Tan testarudamente reticente a acercarse a Malfoy, resentido por el hecho de que, lo quisiera o no, iban a hacerle tomar una poción o un hechizo. Y luego, de pronto, su miedo, resistencia y resentimiento habían sido dejados de lado por el momento, sobrepasados por la emoción de estar cerca de Malfoy y haciendo lo que había deseado por tanto, tanto tiempo. De hecho, hasta cierto punto recordaba vagamente que se había preguntado qué era lo que había estado evitando. Y tal vez, ahora era un buen momento para preguntárselo otra vez.

Entonces¿ de qué tenía miedo ?. ¿ Por qué no quería llegar más lejos ?. ¿ Cuál exactamente era el problema ?.

Bueno, pensó, mientras terminaba su primer grupo de práctica y comenzaba con el segundo, al comienzo de su unión había estado extremadamente nervioso pensando que Malfoy podía obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quería hacer. Malfoy era un matón. Ellos se odiaban. Malfoy tenía una actitud despreocupada con el sexo, y una amarga, pero resignada aceptación al vínculo como un matrimonio. En primer lugar, había estado aterrorizado porque pensaba que Malfoy podía tomar lo que la unión le otorgaba, con o sin el consentimiento de Harry, sólo porque podía.

Pero eso no había sucedido, para nada. En ningún momento de su unión Malfoy hizo algo que Harry no haya querido. Tomemos las tres veces que se habían involucrado físicamente, ayer, esta mañana y unos minutos atrás. Todos iniciados por Harry. Porque, contrario a todo lo que alguna vez pensó que sabía de Malfoy, él le había hecho una promesa, y la había mantenido, sin presionarlo jamás. Si era producto de la poción para la paciencia, de las consecuencias del vínculo que hacía que Malfoy sintiera lo que Harry sentía, o si era un lado de Malfoy que Harry nunca había visto antes, Harry había estado perfectamente resguardado, todo el tiempo, de cualquier forma de presión.

De hecho, reconoció al terminar el segundo grupo, ya no le temía.

Comenzó el tercer grupo.

La ansiedad por su 'rendimiento', definitivamente había sido un problema desde el principio, se daba cuenta. Se sentía nervioso haciendo lo que sea con Malfoy, por su abierto menosprecio ante la inexperiencia de Harry, y por su largo y glorioso historial de burlas ante todo lo que Harry hacía. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy no le daría importancia a nada de lo hicieran, y que se reiría de él todo el tiempo, haciéndolo sentirse estúpido e infantil.

Y, nuevamente, había estado equivocado. Malfoy, aún con toda su experiencia, se había mostrado vacilante, casi tímido, cada vez que hicieron algo remotamente íntimo. Anoche y esta mañana, Harry había podido percibir, por el vínculo, que Malfoy estaba casi enloquecido con sus emociones y su libido exacerbada. Si había sido por las habilidades de Harry, o la magia de la unión, no interesaba; Malfoy no actuaba desconsideradamente y no se quejaba, ni en su mente, por la falta de experiencia de Harry. Al contrario, parecía asombrado por cómo sus propias reacciones lo abrumaban.

Y luego, lo que Malfoy había hecho con él, cómo lo había besado y tocado, de modo que lo volvía loco, cuánto había querido Harry...más, más cerca, con más fuerza...no había sido algo sin importancia para ninguno de los dos. Había sido increíblemente bueno, y probablemente debería recordarlo.

¡ Querido ! . Harry se aclaró la garganta y trató de que mengüe la excitación fuera de lugar que ese recuerdo le había provocado.

La cabeza en el trabajo, se dijo a sí mismo, con firmeza. Tenía todos los objetos para el tercer grupo, pero necesitaba organizarlos.

Así que, el miedo a la presión y la ansiedad por el rendimiento no eran problemas, realmente. ¿ Qué más había, entonces ?.

Estaba, por supuesto, el pequeño problema de que esa no era la manera en que quería perder su virginidad. Después de todo, la primera vez se supone que debe ser agradable, con alguien que te importe.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, no sería un problema si estuviese con alguien que no fuese Malfoy. No era que siempre había pensado en perder su virginidad con el amor de su vida. Sus fantasías tenían la gama de la mayoría de los adolescentes. En algunas, estaba enamorado de la chica, y ella de él. En otras, recién se habían conocido, lo que las revistas de Seamus llamaban las fantasías de 'la bella extraña de la librería'. En otras, ella era una amiga o una conocida, digamos, Parvati Patil o Susan Bones, quien por algún extraño milagro, se transformaba en algo más.

Era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad. No iba a cumplir ninguna de sus fantasías románticas, de ninguna manera. No iba a ir a la librería; la amiga convertida en amante...bueno, remplacemos la palabra 'amiga' por 'rival', y eso es lo que sí sucedería, así que más le valía aceptarlo y sacar lo mejor de ello, sin tratar de fingir que tenía su corazón en otro sitio.

Harry miró fijamente los tres grupos de objetos de práctica.

Y, el pequeño problema de que Malfoy es un chico...había leído el librito que Pomfrey les había dado los primeros días después de la unión, palideciendo disgustado ante el material más gráfico. Ciertamente, nunca había querido hacer nada de lo que se describía allí. Ahora...estaba comenzando a verle el atractivo. ¿ pero si se dejaba llevar y consentía, y resultaba lastimado ?.

Y, a la inversa, si Malfoy, por algún milagro, consentía en dejarlo¿ y si él lastimaba a Malfoy ?. Dejando de lado lo terrible que se sentiría¿ confiaría en que Malfoy no tomara represalias, maldiciéndolo brutalmente ?.

Respiró hondo, controló los tres grupos y pensó en los encantamientos que se suponía que debía practicar. No significaba que podía practicarlos en ese momento.

Ambos deberían hacer que las cosas salieran bien. El libro tenía varias sugestiones para hacer las cosas más fáciles, y Harry supuso que deberían darle un vistazo nuevamente, y esta vez, realmente leerlo pensando en tener en cuenta y no despreciar los consejos.

Lo que lo llevaba a la última objeción, pensó, mirando hacia Malfoy. Lo que le había dicho a Ron, que temía encariñarse. Era más válido ahora que nunca. El hecho de que habían pasado del odio a la aceptación, a...Harry no tenía una palabra para lo que sentía por Malfoy en este momento, pero estaba tan lejos del odio que lo ponía muy nervioso. ¿ No sería mil veces peor después de tener sexo, realmente ?.

No había modo de evitarlo. Lo único que él podía hacer sobre esta preocupación en particular era, firmemente, completamente, totalmente, ignorarla. Existir en una burbuja donde ellos hicieran de cuenta que Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy y todo lo que representaban, simplemente no existía. Porque, como dijo Ron, no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso en este momento.

La única cosa en la que necesitaba concentrarse era en no dejar que sus inseguridades y miedos hicieran fracasar cualquier progreso en su maldita unión. Espósito tenía razón, esto era serio, y él no tenía derecho a actuar como un chico inmaduro, causándoles a Malfoy y a sí mismo, más penas que las necesarias.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, y Malfoy levantó la vista de su tercer grupo de práctica.

-¿ Te va bien con los encantamientos ?- Preguntó Harry.

- Estoy terminando con el tercer grupo- Dijo Malfoy, distraídamente, repitiendo un encantamiento que no había salido bien, y asintiendo satisfecho cuando la pequeña piedra a la que apuntaba, pasó de un amarillo neón, a un verde brillante. Levantó la vista. -¿ Aclaraste tus ideas ?.

Harry respiró hondo. – Un poco, sí.

-¿ Y ?.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. –No quiero volver a nuestra habitación. Estoy bien con lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, y si estuviésemos allí, seguramente desearía ir más lejos, y no creo estar preparado. Y...pensé en el por qué de eso y, voy a tratar de manejarlo. Y...-se aclaró la garganta otra vez, y se abrazó a sí mismo para la peor parte.

-Lo siento.

Las cejas de Malfoy se elevaron ligeramente, pero asintió. –Bien, entonces. Acepto tus disculpas.

-Entonces. ¿ Por qué no nos quedamos aquí un rato ?. Necesito practicar mis encantamientos, de todos modos.

-Casi es hora del almuerzo.

Harry estaba a punto de sugerir que fueran al comedor a almorzar, luego lo pensó mejor. No les habían pedido que se recluyeran completamente, pero no iba a negar que estar con gente alrededor, amigos o enemigos, con Malfoy, era cansador. -¿ Por qué no vamos a buscar algo de los elfos y volvemos aquí ?.

-¿ Un pícnic ?- Preguntó Malfoy, divertido. –Qué pintoresco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Es un lindo día, podríamos traer algunos libros y la lista, también.

-Sí, está bien.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- No puedo creer que te gusten los sandwiches de atún-. Dijo Harry, cuando se ubicaban en su sitio para almorzar.

-¿ Por qué no ?

-Es comida muggle.

-Muérdete la lengua.

- No, lo aprendimos en Estudios Muggle, en la sección de cómo mezclarnos. Se incluye una lista de comidas nuestras que los muggles comen usualmente, para poder ordenarlas y no parecer raros. Hay una lista de cosas que no podemos pedir: jugo de calabaza, ese tipo de cosas. Y una lista de nuestras comidas, que se originan en los muggles.

Malfoy miró su sandwich como si lo ofendiera.

- No importa, no creo que los muggles incluyan salsa de lengua de salamandra en la receta.

Malfoy dio otro mordisco. -¿ Por qué tomas estudios muggle ?

-Es una materia fácil, además, realmente no sé mucho sobre la vida normal de los muggles.

-Fuiste criado por muggles.

- Me gustaría crees que los muggles que me criaron no eran normales.

-¿ Por qué no ?

- Porque si lo eran, tal vez tu padre tenga razón sobre los muggles, después de todo.

Malfoy se rió. –Suena adorable. Así que, pasamos el punto número...- Se inclinó para repasar la lista. -...diecisiete, entonces ? 'Describe tu infancia'.

-Ah- Harry repasó la lista, también. –Sí, puede ser. Elige tú el próximo tema.

-Sí, bien-. Malfoy terminó su sandwich, se sacudió una migas y se recostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al cielo. –Adelante, escuchemos sobre tus encantadores parientes muggles.

-No son encantadores- Dijo Harry, acostándose al lado de Malfoy. –Son jodídamente malvados. Lo mejor de estar en séptimo año es saber que nunca más tendré que vivir con ellos.

- Si ellos son los responsables de tu guardarropa sin clase alguna, entiendo el por qué.

-Sí, casi todo lo que uso es de segunda mano, de mi primo Dudley.

-¿ Segunda mano ?. ¿ Tu ropa fue usada por alguien antes qué tú ?- La nariz de Malfoy se arrugó del disgusto. –Espera, tu ropa es enorme. ¿ Tu primo la agranda ?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Él es del tamaño de un dragón chico, aunque más blando y mucho menos agradable-. Harry miró atentamente a las nubes, perdido en sus pensamientos por unos minutos.

-¿ Potter ?- Finalmente, Malfoy lo alentó a seguir.

-No estoy seguro que el número diecisiete sea una buena idea-. Dijo lentamente, y Malfoy se giró para mirarlo. –te das cuenta que hablar de tu infancia significaría contarme todo lo maravilloso que es tu padre-. Se movió para mirar a Malfoy y notó una expresión curiosa cruzándole el rostro, antes de que él hiciera que sus rasgos se tornaran inescrutables.

-Sí.

-Probablemente deberíamos evitar un montón de temas-. Agregó Harry.

-Sí.

-A ver, veamos la lista otra vez-. Ambos se giraron sobre su estómago con la lista enfrente de ellos, para leerla juntos.

-Yo diría que 'Hablar sobre tus padres' ya está-. Dijo Malfoy, con determinación, y tocó el papel con su varita. Una línea cruzó las palabras.

-Ya hicimos 'Asignaturas favoritas'-. Harry tocó el papel con su varita.

-'Llámense por su primer nombre'- Leyó Malfoy, y puso los ojos en blanco. –Bien, Harry, tu turno.

-Correcto, Draco. Ese fue fácil-. Harry tachó las palabras. –'Hablen del futuro, después del colegio'- Harry lo tachó sin comentarlo, reflexionando que era increíblemente bizarro estar haciendo esto. Poniendo límites claros sobre lo que podían y no podían hablar, sin indagar en el por qué.

Era tan extraño. Aquí estaban, supuestamente conociéndose uno al otro, con el objeto de 'construir intimidad', mientras ignoraban puntualmente algunos de los más importantes aspectos de sus vidas y personalidades.

Adelantémonos, nada que ver aquí.

-Te das cuenta de que lo que queda no implica hablar demasiado-. Notó Malfoy, cuando terminaron de tachar puntos riesgosos.

-Hay 'Pasatiempos', y 'Describe a tus amigos', y 'Comidas favoritas'.

- Y otras trece cosas, ninguna implica decir mucho- Malfoy hizo una pausa.-A menos que cuentes: Sí, o más o más duro.

Harry se encontró riendo, apenas sonrojándose. –Bien, elige algo.

- Espera-. Malfoy murmuró un hechizo sobre el pergamino.

-¿ Qué fue eso ?.

-Un hechizo que elige los puntos de una lista, al azar. Muy útil cuando estudias y dudas en qué punto estudiar a continuación. Decide por ti-. Miraron cómo la tinta se volvió verde en uno de los puntos. –Número once. Mm- Dijo Malfoy inmediatamente. –'Aprende los rasgos del rostro de tu compañero sin usar tus ojos, hazlo por medio del tacto, de la magia o de ambos' . ¿ Por qué no tachamos este por ridículo ?.

-Tiene que haber algún objetivo con eso. Espósito hace esto desde hace mucho.

-Sí, y su historial con nosotros es espléndido. Caímos en la Enfermería a las dos semanas y nueve días después casi nos matamos.

-No estábamos siguiendo sus consejos, exactamente. Además, pensé que íbamos a darles una oportunidad a sus ideas.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentó. –Bien, yo primero-. Cerró los ojos, murmurando. –Qué se supone que logremos está más allá de mi, me suena como otra brillante idea muggle.

Harry se sentó, tomando las manos de Malfoy y llevándolas hasta su cara. Los dedos de Malfoy tocaron los lentes de Harry y tiraron de ellos, suavemente. Harry se los quitó y Malfoy comenzó cuidadosamente a trazar sus cejas, sus pestañas, su frente.

Ah. Harry contuvo la respiración. No tenía idea qué se suponía que lograrían en términos de confianza o de relación o lo que sea, pero en términos de picar la libido de Harry, estaba funcionando admirablemente. La mirada filosa, burlona, estaba escondida, sus labios ligeramente apretados en concentración, sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas, y la punta de sus dedos trazaban los rasgos de Harry muy ligeramente, tan delicadamente. Con cuidado acarició una mejilla, recorriendo la longitud de la mandíbula, con el pulgar suavemente acariciando sus labios, el índice trazando el puente de su nariz, una mano deslizándose hacia su oreja, trazando el exterior- Y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección como no hubiese creído posible debido a un toque totalmente inocente.

Malfoy abrió los ojos, sonriéndole a medias, y Harry le devolvió la mirada, con su mente perfectamente en blanco y su cuerpo perfectamente excitado.

-Muy bien- gruñó Malfoy. -¿ Tal vez la idea no es tan estúpida, después de todo ? .

Harry sacudió la cabeza, con la boca seca. Malfoy, lentamente tomó las manos de Harry y las llevó hasta su propia cara, luego le cerró los párpados con cuidado. Harry se mordió el labio y comenzó a sentir los rasgos de Malfoy. Trazó la nariz afilada, los suaves cabellos rozándole la frente, la barba incipiente en su mandíbula; los labios, que eran mucho más suaves de lo que parecían, y que entibiaban la punta de los dedos de Harry con respiraciones breves y rápidas.

-Mm...-Malfoy hizo un pequeño sonido y se movió apenas, y Harry se mordió el labio con más fuerza. –Eso se siente...muy bien-.

-Mm...no creo que esto sea para...-

-Bueno, lo es-. Replicó Malfoy, con voz temblorosa. Los dedos de Harry aún estaban apoyados sobre sus labios, y su pulso se aceleró cuando Malfoy se inclinó, acercándose, cuidadosamente bajando los dedos de Harry y uniendo sus labios.

Probablemente este sea una mala idea, de algún modo, pensó Harry, porque se suponía que debían aprender del ejercicio, no 'cómo seguir besándose'. Probablemente tendría que ver con la confianza, o con apreciar las cualidades menos visibles del otro, o algo así.

Aunque, lo que pasaba en este momento estaba haciendo justamente eso, y admirablemente. Harry pensó, mientras separaba sus labios para Malfoy, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y sintiéndose perfectamente seguro. Sabiendo que, al contrario de todo lo que se podía esperar, Malfoy sería atento, respondería y haría que Harry se sintiera increíblemente bien, siendo imposible que recuerde que todo está basado en un hechizo. Es difícil pensar,-cuando alguien tiembla por tus caricias y parece conocer el modo de que tú también tiembles-, que todo se debe a hormonas y a una maldición.

Harry gimió, Malfoy le besaba el cuello, con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla y la otra haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda. Levantó la mano hasta la cara de Malfoy y con cuidado tocó sus párpados, y Malfoy sonrió contra su cuello y los cerró, y se concentraron en aprender el cuerpo uno del otro, solamente con el tacto.

Maldición. Él debería haber cedido desde el comienzo. En el nombre de Dios¿ en qué había estado pensando ?.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Se hace tarde-. Murmuró Harry, en el cabello de Malfoy, unas horas después, preguntándose apenas, en un tono de voz perfectamente relajado y satisfecho. Malfoy se estiró levemente, bostezó y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Harry, apoyándose en su codo.

-¿ Qué hora es ?- Preguntó, masajeándose los ojos.

Harry miró su reloj. –Casi las seis.

-Hora de cenar-. Las cejas de Malfoy se fruncieron. –Espera...¿ estuvimos seis horas aquí ?

-Sí.

-No parecía tanto.

-Estuvimos ocupados-. Puntualizó Harry, riendo.

-Mm...sí-. Malfoy sonrió, luego se sentó y se estiró, masajeándose un lado de su cuello. –Creo que me quedé dormido un rato, también.

Harry se sentó, asintiendo. Habían estado ocupados. Cuando, eventualmente dejaron de besarse, después del ejercicio del tacto, obedientemente eligieron tres puntos más de la lista, y cada vez, volvieron a la intimidad física, por la más baladí de las razones. 'Describe tus comidas favoritas' se convirtió en 'Deja que la descripción sensual de esas comidas te lleve a más besos y caricias'. 'Practiquen hechizos transformadores simples, juntos' se convirtió en 'Transforma una flor en una campanilla, un árbol en un abrigo, en broma, transforma una extensión de hierba en una sábana, y entonces, usa la sábana para compartir más besos y más caricias'.

'Estudien juntos' no proveyó ninguna excusa, bastante frustrados por tres sesiones de besos acalorados sin conclusión satisfactoria, se aburrieron después de media hora de lectura y terminaron a los besos otra vez. La última vez no se molestaron en contenerse, más allá de asegurarse que estaban fuera de la línea visual del colegio, su ropa permaneció puesta, más o menos. Ambos acabaron bastante rápido, y cayeron en un sueño satisfecho aún más rápido.

-¿ Quieres ir al comedor a cenar ?- Preguntó Harry.

- Realmente, no.

-¿ A la cocina, otra vez ?

-Sí. ..Realmente, no- Dijo Malfoy.

-¿ A dónde, entonces ?

- Hogsmeade.

-¿ Hogsmeade ?- Harry frunció el ceño. –No es fin de semana de Hogsmeade.

- No estamos en el colegio es este momento¿ verdad ?.

-Pero-

- A 'Las Tres Escobas'

- Yo, ...no...no se.

- Le preguntamos a Pomfrey, luego vamos volando-. Dijo Malfoy, bastante persuasivamente.

-Pero-

-¿ Pero, qué ?

-Nosotros...no hemos ido a ningún lugar público, y si la gente-

-¿ Nos mira ?- Malfoy resopló. –Es Hogsmeade. Están acostumbrados a los estudiantes y a ser discretos con la prensa. No habrá otros estudiantes. Prefiero ir allí que a otro lugar público.

Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Hogsmeade de noche, durante la semana. Será interesante.

Casi como...casi como una cita.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**¡Dios! Un capítulo ETERNO...**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**D.L. **_


	7. 23 de octubre

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

Vínculo 23 de octubre 

_Viernes, día 25._

Draco estaba soñando, y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería despertar.

Había tenido tantos de estos sueños, pensó, un tanto aturdido. Tantos sueños donde había podido, finalmente, hacer todo lo que había querido con Potter, donde no se había tenido que detener a causa de sus tontas objeciones morales, o miedo a la intimidad o como sea que se llame en este momento. Sueños, donde lo único que existían eran impulsos, sin control. Donde se tocaban, sujetaban y acariciaban y se fundían uno en el otro, y jadeaban juntos y- Ah, no, pensó desesperadamente, por favor, no me dejes despertar-

Pero era muy tarde, aunque se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo mal, tras unos pocos desconcertantes momentos. Se encontró despertando de un muy buen sueño a una realidad aún mejor. Porque Potter estaba sobre él, murmurando algo en su oído, con una voz irritada y grave.

-Nnn- Consiguió decir Draco.

-Dije, 'Si ésta es tu manera de devolverme lo de la otra mañana, ganaste'- Dijo Potter, exasperado, apoyado a medias sobre un codo, sus manos apenas ásperas sobre los hombros de Draco. –Estás volviéndome loco, despiértate.

-'Stoy despierto- Murmuró Draco, trayendo a Potter más cerca suyo. Ahogo una exclamación, cuando sintió la dureza cálida de la erección de Potter contra la suya, y entre ellos, nada más que una tela fina de algodón. –Dios, sí, estoy despierto-.Inspiró temblorosamente, Potter vaciló una fracción de segundo, luego se acercó más, de modo que estaban totalmente en contacto, deslizó una pierna entre las piernas de Draco, y un brazo por la cintura, para mantenerlo firmemente sujeto.

Gimieron juntos, la presión crecía, los dedos de Potter se clavaban dolorosamente en la espalda de Draco, y él ciegamente movía sus labios en el cuello de Potter mientras embestían uno contra el otro. Potter maldijo y Draco sintió la marea elevándose y arrastrándolo también él, Potter estaba tan increíblemente caliente y su cuello se sentía como seda bajo los labios de Draco. Y las manos de Potter se metían bajo la camisa de Draco, sus dedos dejaban huellas ardientes, estaban tan jodídamente cerca y todo era tan jodídamente rápido- y luego, Potter, repentinamente se quedó quieto y Draco sintió cómo el orgasmo lo atravesaba antes de sentir el palpitar de Potter contra su cuerpo, y él mismo llegó a su clímax tan agresivamente, que sintió como si lo partieran, pero de un modo muy, muy agradable.

Se quedaron quietos, manteniéndose cerca uno del otro. Draco podía sentir tenuemente el corazón acelerado de Potter, por sobre la prisa de su propio corazón que se oía fuerte en sus oídos. Luego, una ola de cansancio los inundó, los brazos de Potter perdieron su apretón de acero y suspiró contra el cuello de Draco.

Draco reflexionó que ésta debía ser la función del letargo después del sexo: no dejar energías suficientes como para sentirse cohibido. Porque Potter no quería que este tipo de cosas sucediesen aún, tan cercanas al sexo real, y ahora... habían sucedido. Y, realmente, Draco no podía lidiar en este momento, con otra de las crisis existenciales de Potter. Pero no importaba, porque parecía que Potter iba a volver a dormirse.

Draco dejó que su mente divagara, notando que estaban bastante húmedos por el esfuerzo, sin molestarse por ello; y que ambos estaban tan cansados, sin fuerzas para usar -ni siquiera- un hechizo limpia-sábanas... y tampoco le importó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿ Crees que todavía habrá algo para desayunar en la cocina ?- Preguntó Potter, largo rato después.

- Y si no hay, siempre te queda enmantecar a Dobby,

Potter sonrió, sentándose lentamente. –Entonces, ¿ repetimos lo de ayer ?.

- ¿ Quieres decir, volar, el picnic y la lista ?

-Sí.

-Sí, pero haríamos bien en leer un poco más. Me estoy quedando muy atrás.

-Ese es uno de los puntos de la lista, de todos modos-. Le recordó Potter. –Estudiar juntos. Aunque no salió muy bien ayer.

Draco rió y se sentó; dejó la cama y recogió sus libros mientras Potter cepilló sus dientes y se peinó- un gesto inútil, éste último-, pensó Draco entrando al baño.

-¿ Potter, no puedes atarlo ?- Draco le hizo señas, tomando su propio peine. – Es vergonzoso.

- La Señora Weasley probablemente diría que necesito un corte de cabello, pero eso no soluciona nada-. Dijo Potter, con pesar, dándose por vencido y comenzando con la poción rasuradora sobre su cara.

- No, no lo hace-. Dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño y molesto con su propio cabello enredado.

- A tu cabello también le vendría bien un corte, sabes- Le dijo el espejo, y Draco asintió ausentemente, luego lanzó una mirada extraña.

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó Potter.

- Nada-. Se encogió de hombros. Potter lo miró con curiosidad, quitándose la poción rasuradora de la cara. –Nada, sólo que, los magos casados, tradicionalmente, usan el cabello largo.

-¿ En serio ?. El Papá de Ron no lo hace-. Comentó Potter, y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡ Qué sorpresa, Arthur Weasley no sigue las tradiciones mágicas !.

-¿ Se supone que debe hacerse ?- Preguntó Potter, con curiosidad, y Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Realmente, no. No es tan raro cortarlo, ya no-. Abruptamente, decidió que en este caso, la tradición mágica no le importaba demasiado, se cortaría el cabello en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

-Ah, no te olvides que Pomfrey quiere vernos esta mañana-. Dijo Potter, secándose la cara. – En verdad, ¿ porqué no vamos ahora, que todos están en la primera clase ?.

-¿ Vamos a evitar a todo el mundo hasta el lunes, entonces ?- Preguntó Draco, dejando el baño.

- Sí, me parece que sí.

-¿ De veras ?. –Draco estaba bastante sorprendido.-¿ Por qué ?

- Es más fácil de ese modo.

- No podemos escondernos todo el tiempo.

- No lo haremos, estaremos de vuelta el lunes. Hasta volveremos a los dormitorios, si tú quieres-. Potter vaciló. –Aún…aún a Slytherin, si tú quieres, quiero decir…sería lo justo…

- No seas tonto-. Dijo Draco, ausentemente, sacando ropa no apta para usar en días de clase. –No voy a volver a Slytherin hasta que las cosas se hayan acomodado.

-¿ Qué ?. ¿ Por qué ?.

- Mis compañeros de casa te destrozarían, Potter. Tú sabes que así es-. Se puso una camisa. –Tus compañeros de casa son blandos y tiernos y me dan varitas de regaliz.

Potter rió. –Pensé que…

-¿ Qué pensaste, qué iba a insistir en retornar a Slytherin ?. ¿ Para que mis compañeros de casa digan alguna cosa perfectamente inocente y tú pierdas los estribos de ese impresionante temperamento tuyo, y nos manden al pabellón de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo ?. No, gracias. Me gustaría salir de esto en una pieza, si te parece bien .

- Muy bien, entonces-. Dijo Potter, cortante, guardando sus libros en su bolso. –Pomfrey, luego el desayuno-. Buscó alrededor de su escritorio, tratando de encontrar sus notas de Pociones.

Ah, por el amor de Dios, ahora Potter se sintió insultado por algo. –Lo que sea que haya dicho, lo siento-. Murmuró Draco, irritado, deseando haber atravesado esa puerta con otra persona, con cualquier otra persona. O, mejor aún, que Potter haya atravesado esa puerta con otro. –No quise…-No siguió diciendo…'lastimar tus delicados sentimientos', conteniéndose. Potter se volvió hacia él.

- Estás haciéndote muy bueno en pedir disculpas, ¿ te diste cuenta ?.

- Maravilloso-. Dijo Draco, agriamente. Potter le sonrió ampliamente. –Y ahora, o me dices 'Está bien' o 'Vete a la mierda', ¿ te acuerdas ?.

Potter lo detuvo, una mano sobre el brazo y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Sus ojos buscaron algo, brevemente, en lo ojos de Draco. No tenía idea qué. Si lo encontró o no, Draco no lo supo; pero se sorprendió cuando los ojos de Potter bajaron a su boca, luego se acercó y lo besó. Draco dudó apenas, luego respondió, y casi inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Potter- murmuró, cuando los besos comenzaron a acalorarse a una velocidad de vértigo, y Potter dejó caer su bolso. –Ibamos a ver a Pomfrey…Mmm…en el primer período ?.

-Sí…-Potter se separó de él, riendo en silencio. –Lo siento-. Pasó una mano por su cabello y levantó el bolso, señalando la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿ Qué piensas de lo que dijo Pomfrey ?- Preguntó Potter, unas horas después, cuando hicieron una pausa para almorzar.

-¿ Esta mañana ?- Preguntó Draco, Potter asintió con la cabeza. – Estoy seguro que es como ella dijo. Probablemente nada para preocuparnos.

- A pesar de eso, ella parecía preocupada.

- Sí,- Draco se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en su sandwich. Los Malfoy creían firmemente que si pagaban, otros tenían la obligación de preocuparse, para eso estaban los abogados y los profesionales de la salud, y la gente que trabajaba para ellos. Pero era difícil no preocuparse cuando la enfermera del colegio, inconmovible cuando trataba con lo que sea, desde huesos rotos hasta comas inducidos por el Quidditch, parecía que mentía cuando les había dicho que el letargo post- actividad sexual que ambos seguían sintiendo, era 'posiblemente algo perfectamente normal'. –No podemos hacer nada. Ella no nos dijo que nos detengamos.

- Es algo bueno- Dijo Potter, lacónicamente.

Draco rió y cambió de tema. -¿ De dónde te viene este gusto por los picnics, Potter ?. ¿ Lo hacías con frecuencia con tu familia muggle ?.

-¿ Pícnics ?. ¡ Dios, no !. Mi tía Petunia se hubiese muerto sólo pensando en comer afuera. Tan insalubre. ¿ Y tu familia ?.

Draco lanzó una carcajada. –Dime si puedes imaginarte a mi madre, o a mi padre, comiendo en el pasto- Potter sacudió la cabeza, compartiendo la risa. Draco se sorprendió de cuán completamente cómodos estaban, y además, por el hecho de que hacía horas que no pensaba en matar a Potter. Las cosas mejoraban, definitivamente.

Era…un poco inquietante, en realidad.

- Entonces, ¿ porqué quisiste comer afuera ?- Preguntó Potter.

- Yo no soy mis padres-. Puntualizó Draco. –Además, las alternativas eran el comedor, nuestras habitaciones o Hogsmeade.

- Pensé que te había gustado comer en Hogsmeade, anoche.

- Sí, estuvo bien.

-¿ Quieres volver esta noche ?- Preguntó Potter, Draco asintió. Hogsmeade había estado genial, y se habían quedado allí más de lo planeado. Comida decente, cambio de escenario, y la maravillosa indiferencia del pueblo con los estudiantes. Probablemente todos sabían quiénes eran ellos y por qué estaban en el pueblo en la mitad de la semana, pero nadie había levantado una ceja al verlos. Se había sentido muchísimo más cómodo que en el comedor, pensándolo bien.

Y el hecho de que no estaban socialmente aislados, pero sin ninguno de sus compañeros de clase alrededor, era maravilloso. Eso casi le hacía desear no tener que volver a clases el lunes, y continuar con su…

…su qué ?. ¿ Luna de miel ?.

Draco se sintió, de pronto, totalmente desorientado.

-¿ Qué sucede ?- Preguntó Potter.

Draco lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza firmemente, tratando de forzar a su mente a que abandone su tren de pensamientos. Porque esos cuatro días se suponía que tenían un solo propósito : que él y Potter llegaran al punto de coexistir sin matarse mutuamente, hasta que la intensidad del vínculo fuese manejable y pudieran, por fin, separarse y no volverse a ver.

No se suponía que comenzara a encontrar interesante y agradable el estar con Potter. No se suponía que se sintiera satisfecho en presencia de Potter, o que se preguntara qué diría él sobre algo, o que se encontrara a sí mismo concordando con Potter, o apreciando su sentido del humor. O deseando ir a Hogsmeade con él, otra vez.

Potter fruncía el ceño. -¿ Qué pasa ?

- Nada. Nn. Nada. Vamos, vamos…Deberíamos volar, o…

- No terminaste tu almuerzo.

-No, no tengo hambre.

-¿ Qué esta mal ?- Y, ay, mierda, ahora Potter parecía preocupado y dejaba su sandwich. -¿ Malfoy ?- Potter le tocó la mano, mirándolo consternado.

- No.

- ¿ No, qué ?

- Draco retiró su mano rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a cualquier parte menos a la cara preocupada de Potter.

- Malfoy, qué…

- ¡ Déjame en paz !- Dijo Draco, cortante. Potter se echó atrás, ahora su preocupación tenía un dejo de enojo.

- Bien. Lo siento-. Dijo secamente. –Sólo pensé…pensé que podía calmarte, eso es todo. Parece que lo necesitas…así lo siento, también-. Se frotó la nuca, ausentemente.

-¿ Así que ibas a hacer tu magia calmante ?- Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa. - ¡ Ahórratelo !

-¿ Cuál es tu problema, así de repente ?

Se puso de pie, repentinamente furioso, furioso con Potter y su preocupación, y consigo mismo por sus sentimientos. - ¡ Vete a la mierda !- Espetó, mucho más enojado de lo que realmente se sentía. Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron y trastabilló.

-¿ Qué sucede contigo ?

-¡ Tú !- Draco sintió un estremecimiento de satisfacción cuando Potter retrocedió, casi físicamente repelido por la fuerza y lo repentino del enojo de Draco. Potter hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia su varita, que había dejado sin cuidado en el suelo; luego vio la mirada de Draco y casi involuntariamente, en lugar de eso, movió la mano hacia su cuello, al traslador que pendía de una cadena, bajo su camisa.

-¿ Vas a usar tu traslador a San Mungo ?- Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio. –Vamos, te invito.

- Tú vas a tener que venir, también-. Le recordó Potter, y Draco se encogió de hombros, realmente le importaba un comino, lo único que importaba era no sentirse más como hace unos minutos. – Estaríamos dándonos por vencidos, y poniéndonos en manos de otra gente-. Dijo Potter, con su voz artificialmente calma.

- Espléndida idea, vamos-. Dijo, sin cuidado, buscando su propio traslador. Potter le tomó la mano.

-¿ Por qué ?

- El hecho de que estés pensando en escapar es una pista bastante grande de que esto no está funcionando, ¿ no crees ?.- Preguntó maliciosamente, separándose de Potter con fuerza.

- Estaba funcionando. Hasta hace un minuto atrás. No estábamos peleando, estábamos muy bien y …- Potter se interrumpió y Draco sintió una burbuja de miedo elevándose hacia la superficie. Ah, no, por favor, que Potter no piense en cómo se estaban sintiendo antes de esto…- Y ahora, tú estás…tú estás asustado. ¿ Por qué ?

- ¡ Vete a la mierda !- Dijo Draco, escuchando que su propia voz temblaba ligeramente y tratando de aplacar su pánico creciente.

-¿ Qué mierda está pasando ?.

-¡ Déjame en paz !

-¡ NO !. No voy a darme por vencido sólo porque tienes alguna especie de ataque de pánico o algo… , o porque estés enojado conmigo, porque puedo ver que es solamente porque estás asustado…

-No lo estoy…

- Sé que te puedo ayudar. Lo he hecho antes, tú te tensionas y yo puedo calmarte…

- Hay solamente un tipo de tensión con la que necesito tu ayuda-. Draco lo miró desdeñosamente y Potter, después de un momento de confusión, se ruborizó. Draco se sintió más estable, de pronto. Este territorio era más familiar, al menos : hacer que Potter esté jodídamente incómodo, luego rematarlo. –Ah, ¿ eso es muy aterrador para ti también ?.

Potter lo miró fijo, perdido en la rapidez de las emociones que pasaban por la cara de Malfoy. Realmente era muy atractivo, la mente de Draco le ayudó a notar, especialmente cuando su cara estaba sonrojada y respiraba entrecortadamente como en este momento.

-¿ Qué dices, Potter ? – Draco le recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos y fue retribuido con un destello de interés recíproco, casi involuntario, por parte de Potter.

-N- no.

-¿ Por qué no ?

- Tú…tú estás enojado.

- ¿ Nunca tuviste sexo violento ?. Es bastante encantador, a su modo.

- No tuve ningún tipo de sexo, ¿ recuerdas ?.- Dijo Potter, que aumentaba su rubor a medida que Draco avanzaba en su espacio personal. – Además, no quiero.

Draco rió. – Mentir a tu esposo, bajo un vínculo reciente es casi imposible, Potter-. Dijo, y Potter se ruborizó aún más. – Al menos, una parte de ti, definitivamente sí lo quiere-. Dijo, mirando hacia abajo, luego mirándolo a los ojos, con un gesto desdeñoso. Draco se acercó y Potter retrocedió.

-Yo, yo pensé que no ibas a…si-

-Si realmente me rechazaras como piensas, créeme, no estaría cerca de ti.

Potter parecía casi inmovilizado por sus sentimientos encontrados.

-Yo no estoy tocándote-. Draco levantó las manos y retrocedió, burlándose de Potter con el gesto de no agresión. – El próximo movimiento es tuyo.

Potter tragó saliva, su mirada se detuvo en la boca de Draco antes de subir a sus ojos, otra vez.

Vacilante, le tocó el brazo, y Draco contuvo la respiración. Luego algo pareció explotar dentro de Potter, y de pronto, se acercó y empujó a Draco contra el árbol más cercano. Draco lo empujó a su vez, preparándose para disputarle el control, luego dudó.

Con Potter tan inestable como estaba, quién sabe qué sucedería si Draco resistía de algún modo. Esto podría convertirse en una pelea, y ambos podrían hacerse daño, seriamente.

Con la sensación de saltar a un precipicio caprichosamente, Draco dejó que Potter lo empujara contra el árbol y se sometió, dejándole todo el control. Potter se apretó contra él, sus manos subieron al cabello de Draco y lo sostuvo en el lugar, mientras embestía y tomaba la boca de Draco en un beso agresivo. Draco respondió inmediatamente separando los labios y dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera, sus manos descansaban sobre las caderas de Potter para mantener el equilibrio, sin querer controlarlo, de ninguna manera.

Ah, sí, pensó agradecido, en el momento en que Potter casi le muerde el labio, esto no tiene nada que ver con afecto o romance o nada suave, y dulce, y peligroso. Esto no es nada más que sexo, y enojo y catarsis, y no importa quién siente qué o quién hace qué. Se sentía agudo y limpiador.

Draco ahogó un grito cuando Potter le dio una, no muy gentil, mordida a un lado de su cuello. – P- puedes hacerlo con más fuerza-. Y gritó cuando Potter hizo exactamente eso, y un rayo de placer-dolor lo atravesó.

Potter tironeaba de la camisa de Draco precipitadamente, sacándola de sus pantalones, recorriendo la espalda de Draco con sus manos. Draco le ayudó amablemente, dedicándose a la camisa de Potter; ambos desabotonándolas torpemente, entre agresivos y violentos besos, quitándolas de sus hombros. La sensación de piel desnuda era increíblemente intensa, después de semanas de castas capas de ropa entre ellos. Luego, Potter viajaba hacia el cuello de Draco, otra vez- iba a tener serios moretones, a ese paso- pero esto era estremecedor y era todo lo que Draco necesitaba en este momento.

Esto era sólo el hechizo de unión, sólo sexo. Era seguro.

Quién hubiera pensado que la hostilidad podía sacar a la luz este lado de Potter, se preguntó Draco, vagamente, entre embriagadoras descargas de placer y dolor. Su espalda también quedaría amoratada y raspada, la corteza áspera del árbol se clavaba en su piel desnuda cuando Potter lo empujaba contra ella, pero Draco no lo detendría, ni por todos los Galleons de Gringotts.

Potter se retrajo por un momento, respirando trabajosamente, con sus labios hinchados, sus ojos verdes increíblemente oscuros e intensos; y Draco esperó en vilo, a que Potter encuentre lo que sea que necesitaba en sus ojos, para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, y no detenerse, por favor, por favor, que no se detenga.

La mano de Potter se deslizó hacia abajo, y el corazón de Draco se aceleró cuando los dedos pasaron bajo la cintura, Potter lo miraba intensamente mientras desabotonaba los pantalones de Draco, evidentemente, esperando una señal para detenerse. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron involuntariamente cuando la estrechez de su entrepierna se alivió con sus pantalones sueltos, y luego, la mano de Potter se deslizó con insoportable lentitud, hacia su erección y Draco no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada- el pensamiento más coherente que tuvo fue que necesitaba decirle a Potter que, por el amor de Dios, vaya más rápido- pero no podía ni siquiera imaginarse cómo hacerlo y sólo podía esperar, literalmente sin respirar, con sus dedos tanteando inútilmente los hombros de Potter, anhelando el toque de su mano.

-¡ Ah, joder !- ahogó un grito, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, cuando Potter finalmente, lo tocó, y casi acabó. Potter lo miraba intensamente, y Draco no sabía cómo decirle que se mueva, por favor, que se mueva; así que optó por bajar su mano a los pantalones de Potter, y dudando apenas una décima de segundo, antes de que Potter le diera una pequeña señal de asentimiento, y Draco trató, con dedos temblorosos, de llegar dentro de los pantalones de Harry y mostrarle lo que él necesitaba, más, con más fuerza, más rápido y...

Los ojos de Potter se cerraron y gimió cuando Draco lo tocó, y luego se dieron uno al otro, con todo lo que tenían, rápidas, agresivas caricias que parecieron durar entre milisegundos y siglos, antes de que Potter maldijera en un tono de voz que semejaba a un sollozo y Draco casi mordiera su labio ante la intensidad de todo y acabaron uno en manos del otro.

Merlín, esta fue una mejor idea que la de ir a San Mungo, pensó Draco, mientras se deslizaban relajados, para terminar descansando juntos en la base del árbol, cerrando los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo.

Ah, sí, esto fue mucho mejor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿ Planeas decirme qué sucedió esta mañana, para que te molestaras de ese modo, tan de repente ?- Preguntó Potter, casualmente, esa noche, mientras cenaban en Hogsmeade. Draco se ahogó ligeramente con su guiso de calabaza.

-¿ Qué ?

-¿ Qué pasó está mañana ?

Draco frunció el ceño. –No es asunto tuyo. ¿ Y por qué sacas el tema ahora ?

-Esperé a que tú lo sacaras antes. Y, sí, es asunto mío. Me gustaría saber qué hice, para no volver a hacerlo. Fue un poco desconcertante.

-Tú no hiciste nada-. Dijo Draco, desdeñosamente. – No fue nada.

- Busqué mi traslador, Malfoy-. Dijo Potter, en tono neutro. –Pensé que ibas a atacarme.

-Así que, en lugar de eso, tú me atacaste a mi-. Puntualizó Draco, con una sonrisa sobradora. –Y todo pareció funcionar bastante bien, después de eso. Al menos, no escuché que te quejaras-. Tocó su cuello, con cuidado. –Aunque va a ser un poco embarazoso pedirle mañana a Pomfrey que cure estos hematomas. Me hubiese gustado saber de antemano que tú eres tan inútil como yo con los encantamientos de primeros auxilios.

Potter, como era predecible, se ruborizó, pero no bajó la vista. – Malfoy.

Draco apoyó su tenedor, y respiró hondo.

No, todavía no tenía idea de cómo explicar lo que había pasado esa mañana, y definitivamente, no tenía el menor deseo de hablar con Potter sobre ello.

Ausentemente, Potter golpeó su cuchara contra el plato. Un sonido bastante molesto, pensó Draco. –¿ No sabes, o no quieres hablar sobre eso ?

- Lo segundo.

-¿ No quieres hablar con nadie o sólo conmigo ?

- Con nadie.

- No es una opción aceptable, Malfoy. ¿ Puedes hablar con Pomfrey, mañana ?

Draco suspiró, molesto. –Sí, seguro- Será algo enormemente gracioso. 'Madam Pomfrey, creo que me estoy encariñando demasiado con mi involuntario esposo, ¿ qué debería hacer ?'. ¿ Qué podría decirle ella ?

Probablemente, Pomfrey estaría encantada, y lo llamaría 'progreso'. Y, posiblemente, lo fuera, si su involuntario esposo fuese cualquiera, menos Potter.

¿ Con qué otra persona podía hablarlo ?. Su padre y su madre estaban fuera de discusión- aún sin el factor vergüenza- prefería pasar por la maldición 'cruciatus' antes que admitir lo que estaba sintiendo, ante ninguno de los dos. Su padre estaría...mm, 'decepcionado' , ni siquiera alcanzaba a comenzar a describir cómo se sentiría él.

¿ Tal vez, Snape ?

Tal vez, nadie. Tal vez, sólo se lo mencionaría a Pomfrey, escucharía su cháchara aprobadora, y esperaría, por Merlín, que le dijera que todo se debía al hechizo del vínculo y no a su voluntad. Luego, él podría desechar sus miedos e incomodidad, y sólo vivir el día a día, hasta que pase el efecto del hechizo; esperando que todo se solucione al final.

- Sí, hablaré con Pomfrey-. Dijo, con más firmeza, y se dijo a sí mismo, severamente, que no debía preocuparse. Para nada. Realmente.

-Bien-. Potter pareció satisfecho y comió su pasta.

- El estofado está sorpresivamente bueno, para las Tres Escobas-. Dijo Draco, con la esperanza de que el tema anterior haya terminado.

- Yo ni siquiera sabía que aquí servían comida común-. Comentó Potter.

- Agh, no me digas que esto es comida muggle, también-. Draco arrugó la nariz, disgustado.

- No, no quise decir comida muggle, quise decir comida que no sea té helado, tortas, galletas.

-¿ No crees que la gente que vive aquí, alguna vez desea salir a cenar ?

-Nunca lo pensé-. Dijo Harry.

- Además, escuché que tienen una buena selección de vinos.

- Pensé que sólo servían alcohol en 'Cabeza de Puerco'.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Ese lugar es asqueroso. ¿ Te imaginas a los dueños de Honeydukes, yendo a Cabeza de Puerco si desean vino con su cena ?

- Me pregunto si nos servirían a nosotros.

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron. -¿ Qué ?

- Somos mayores de edad.

- Potter, ¿ estás sugiriendo que tratemos de ordenar alcohol ?

- No estoy sugiriendo nada, dije que me preguntaba.

- Sí, por supuesto-. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. – Lo siento, lejos de mi, sugerir que el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor sea capaz de hacer algo contra las reglas, sólo para divertirse, y no en orden de salvar al mundo.

- Yo no soy el Prefecto, aquí-. Le lanzó Potter, pinchándolo.

- Antiguo Prefecto, cortesía de nuestro vínculo, y gracias por recordármelo. Además, tú no sabrías cómo poner la cara si rompemos las reglas. ¿ No lo haces siempre cubriéndote con una capa invisible o algo así ?

-¿ Y tú piensas que puedes hacer que nos sirvan un trago, sin hechizos ni trucos; sólo con la fuerza de tu encanto Slytherin ?

-¿ Cuántos Galleons dicen que no puedo ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron Weasley caminaba trabajosamente a lo largo del pasillo del séptimo piso, bostezando y controlando la hora. 11.30 de la noche. Todavía tenía tiempo, terminaría su ronda de Prefecto, y luego completaría su ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y podría hacer un buen trabajo. Era para mañana. No sería tan bueno como cuando Harry lo ayudaba y lo leía antes de entregarlo, pero sería respetable.

Ron suspiró, deseando nuevamente que Harry volviese al dormitorio. Lo que sea que este vínculo le estaba provocando a Harry, ciertamente afectaba a los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor. Sin Harry allí, todos se sentían un poco perdidos; Ron no tenía a nadie para trabajar con él en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Neville no tenía a nadie que escuchara sus rapsodias sobre Herbología, Dean no tenía a nadie para hablar de fútbol...

Bueno, Harry estará de vuelta el lunes, con un poco de suerte. Suponiendo que las cosas vayan bien entre él y el miserable hurón al que estaba atado. Lo que no era una buena suposición; sin importar lo que Ron le había dicho a Harry cuando hablaron en su dormitorio el último fin de semana; honestamente, él no sabía cómo Harry podía arreglárselas para hacer 'vivible' su vida con Malfoy. No podía ver a Malfoy y a Harry, haciendo otra cosa además de pelear hasta maldecirse mutuamente y terminar en el hospital. McGonagall les había asegurado a los Gryffindors que eran supervisados a distancia, y que ambos llevaban consigo un traslador, por seguridad- pero ese hecho era prueba suficiente de que no deberían dejarlos solos-. No era tranquilizador en lo más mínimo.

Ron sofocó otro bostezo, escuchó un ruido, provenía de un salón de clase que tenía la puerta abierta. Gimió y se asomó, luego sonrió y saludó a Sir Nicholas Casi Decapitado y a la Dama Gris. Bien. No eran estudiantes fuera de los límites, sólo dos fantasmas que, recientemente, mostraban signos de romance. Ya no era necesario andar por ahí disciplinando estudiantes, discutiendo sobre cuántos puntos quitarles por lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo. No había necesidad de avergonzarse por interrumpir citas privadas.

Cómo será un romance entre dos fantasmas, se preguntó Ron, inútilmente, mientras continuaba su ronda; apurándose. Ya casi terminaba. Giró en una esquina y escuchó otro ruido, este provenía de la escalera que acababa de subir.

Ahogando una exclamación de enojo, volvió en silencio, deseando que no se trate de Lavender y Blaise Zabini, otra vez. Ella ya se había enojado suficiente, la última vez.

-Shhh- alguien siseó, y le respondió algo que pareció, sospechosamente, una risita.

-Shhh,tú- el que se había reído arrastró las palabras. –No hay nadie aquí. 'demás, no nos pasamos mucho del toque de queda.

Las cejas de Ron se elevaron. _¿ Harry ? _

- V'mos, Potter, caasi llegamos-. Respondió Malfoy, sonando como si le faltara el aliento y ampliamente divertido, y muy, muy borracho. –C'sssi lleggamos.

- ¿ Sabes dónde máss caassi llegamos ?- Dijo Harry. – La ssala multip'osito... pro-pó-sito-. Hubo un pequeño golpe y risitas amortiguadas.

-Dios, Potter, no 'guantas licor paa'nada-. Dijo Malfoy. –Vamos.

Pareció que uno de ellos tropezó, y Ron se dio cuenta, abruptamente, que no quería encontrarse con Harry y Malfoy en este momento. Lanzó una mirada al pasillo y se paró detrás de una armadura, justo cuando doblaban en la esquina.

- ¿ Y tú ppuedes ?- Harry rió. -¿Quién caasi vomitó en lascalera recién ?

-Yo no-. Dijo Malfoy con alcoholizada dignidad.

Ron se asomó por detrás de la armadura y tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas. Harry y Malfoy trataban de recorrer el pasillo perfectamente vacío, con moderado éxito. Un brazo de Harry estaba sobre el hombro de Malfoy, y un brazo de Malfoy alrededor de la cintura de Harry, pero era difícil decir quién sostenía a quién. Mientras Ron observaba, cayeron contra la pared, ambos riendo, sin aliento.

- Miiira essto,- Harry estiró las palabras alegremente- teten-go cón-tra la pared-. Y se inclinó, acercándose a Malfoy, y lo besó. Malfoy hizo un pequeño ruidito asombrado, y luego respondió ávidamente. Ron se metió nuevamente tras la armadura.

Ahora, esto era por lejos, menos divertido y más vergonzoso. Si los susurros amortiguados y el roce eran un indicio, entonces, Harry y Malfoy estaban disfrutando un poco más de lo que cualquiera debería, fuera de sus habitaciones.

Bueno. Realmente, era algo totalmente diferente, saber que a tu mejor amigo le atraía- y posiblemente tenía sexo- con tu peor enemigo; que verlo. O escucharlo.

- Va-mos Potter, c-casi 'stamos en la 'bitación-. Protestó Malfoy, débilmente, ahogado por lo que Ron supuso, fue un beso de Harry para que se callara. Aggghh. Ron se retorció y trató de hacerlos continuar con sus tropezones camino al cuarto, para evitar que alguien los viera.

-Nno quiero la'bitación, ssiempre'stamos en la'bitación- Murmuró Harry. Ron escuchó un leve golpe. Se asomó nuevamente tras la armadura, e inmediatamente retrocedió. Decidió que, realmente, no necesitaba la imagen de Harry y Malfoy besándose apasionadamente; con Malfoy tironeando para sacar el suéter de Harry de sus pantalones con una mano y la otra enredada en el cabello; y Harry tratando valientemente de desabotonar la camisa de Malfoy.

-¿ Qué sucede aquí ?- La voz de Ernie Macmillan resonó en el pasillo, y Ron, Harry y Malfoy, todos se sobresaltaron, sorprendidos.

-¿ Harry ?- Preguntó Ernie, incrédulo. Ron se asomó, otra vez. Harry y Malfoy estaban parados, con sus bocas abiertas por la sorpresa; una de las piernas de Harry entre los muslos de Malfoy; y la camisa de Malfoy abierta a medio camino. -¿ Qué están haciendo ?.

Aparentemente, fueron palabras equivocadas, porque Harry y Malfoy se miraron, perdiendo inmediatamente sus expresiones de sorpresa y culpa, y se descostillaron de risa, apoyándose uno en el otro.

- ¿ Qué te parece, Ern ?- Rió Harry.

- ¡ Harry, estás intoxicado !

- Inteligente, ¿ no ?- Dijo Malfoy, alegremente.

-¡ Malfoy !. Los dos están lastimosamente ebrios-.Resopló Ernie. Malfoy y Harry sólo rieron con más fuerza, sosteniéndose para evitar un aterrizaje indigno sobre el suelo.

- ¡ Eso está completamente en contra de las reglas del colegio !- Dijo Ernie, severamente, y Ron se hartó.

- Gracias, Ern, yo me hago cargo-. Dijo, saliendo de atrás de la armadura. Harry y Malfoy giraron, sorprendidos y perdiendo el equilibrio, Malfoy, apenas pudo detener la caída de Harry. Desafortunadamente, eso hizo que la camisa de Malfoy se abriera un poco más, revelando una línea de lo que, sospechosamente, parecían marcas de besos hacia abajo en su cuello.

Mucha, demasiada información, pensó Ron, consternado.

-¡ Ron !- Dijo Harry, alegremente. -¿ De dónde saliste ?

-¿ Ron ?. ¿Por qué estabas detrás-

Ron tomó firmemente la manga de Ernie. –Déjamelos a mi, Ernie. Por favor. Te deberé una.

-¿ No los vas a dejar salirse con la suya, verdad ?. Emborracharse está estrictamente prohibido por las normas del colegio, y-

-¡ Pansy !- Exclamó Malfoy, encantado, cuando Pansy Parkinson dio vuelta a la esquina. –Mira, Potter, 'suna convención de Pr-pref-dectos !- Harry miró y luego escondió la cara en el hombro de Malfoy, amortiguando sus risitas.

-¿ Draco ?- Dijo Parkinson, incrédula. -¿ Qué sucede aquí ?

-Weasley y yo estamos discutiendo qué hacer con estos dos-. Dijo Ernie, con represiva dignidad.

- Yo diría, para empezar, que necesitan que los llevemos a su cuarto, antes de que se desmayen en el corredor-. Puntualizó Parkinson, comenzando a sonreír maliciosamente. – Draco, querido, es una maldita suerte que Lucius no esté aquí, en este momento.

- Lo es, ¿ verdad ?. ¡ Maravilloso !- Draco asintió con énfasis.

- Ernie, nosotros nos encargamos-. Dijo Ron.

- Creo que es preferible, en este caso, que haya un Prefecto de otra casa. Ustedes serían parciales, a su favor-

- Macmillan, conocemos nuestros deberes-. Lo interrumpió Parkinson, en voz alta y en un tono peligroso. –No los dejaremos salirse con la suya. Ahora, amablemente, ¡ vete al carajo !.- Ernie frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose a ella y a Ron, pero asintió y se fue.

Esperaron a que Ernie se fuera, realmente, antes de enfrentar a Harry y a Malfoy.

- Muy bien. ¿ Cómo te emborrachó ?- Ron le preguntó a Harry.

- ¿ Cómo _yo_- cómo sabes que no fue _él_ quien me emborrachó a _mi_ ?- Preguntó Malfoy, indignado.

-¿ Así fue ?

- Bueno...- empezó Harry, avergonzado.

- Fue como que...los dos...

- Pero tú empezaste-. Señaló Harry.

-¡ No!- Dijo Malfoy, enfáticamente. – Yo...yo 'ije que tenían vino, tú fuiste 'l que-

- Tú me apostaste-

- Muy bien, muy bien-. Interrumpió Ron. – Vamos, vamos a sus habitaciones, los acompañamos.

- ¿ Nos van a des-contar puntos ?- Preguntó Harry. –P'que no es 'usto, no 'stamos en una casa, ora, ¿ no ?.

-'Stamos volun-ta-ria-men-te sus-pendidos-. Dijo Malfoy, con cuidado.

- Eso no justifica esto, Draco-. Dijo Parkinson. –Suspendidos por pelear-

- Volun-tariamente suspendidos-. Repitió Harry.

- Y ebrios durante la suspensión, no es algo para impresionarse.

- Ah, mierda. Tú...Pansy, mierda, no reportes esa parte, po'favor-. Malfoy se quedó duro, parecía bastante preocupado, por primera vez.

- Draco...

- Dame detención, 'stá bien; pero no...

-Ah, mierda, sí-. Dijo Harry, urgentemente. –Ron, di que fui yo solo.

Parkinson y ron se miraron. Ron, extremadamente perplejo, y Parkinson, preocupada. – Muy bien- dijo ella, lentamente. –No voy a reportar esa parte, pero aún estás en problemas, lo sabes, ¿ verdad ?. Le preguntó a Malfoy.

- Por deja'lo emborracharse, sí, pero 'stá bien-

- Esperen, no, de ninguna manera- Comenzó Ron.

-Ron, lo peor que va 'pasar par'mi es detención pero el padre de Mal- Ay!- Harry gritó cuando Malfoy le agarró el brazo con fuerza. Se volvió y le lanzó una mirada enojada a, luego algo indefinido pasó entre ellos. Malfoy bajó la vista y le soltó el brazo. Harry se enderezó, le tocó el hombro con gentileza y se volvió hacia Ron. –Confía en mi, ¿ sí ?. Te lo vo'a explicar alguna vez.

Ron miró a Parkinson, que había contemplado el intercambio con una expresión pensativa en el rostro, y rozó el suelo ásperamente con el pie. - ¿ Por qué tengo la impresión de que soy el único que no está al corriente, aquí ?

- Porque es así-. Dijo Parkinson, sin pelos en la lengua. –Weasley, es simple. Les quitamos cinco puntos a cada uno estar fuera de hora, veinte a Potter por estar ebrio, y veinte a Malfoy por dejar que Potter se embriagara y por portarse repugnante con nosotros cuando tratamos de castigarlos por andar fuera de hora. Nadie necesita saber que Draco también estaba ebrio.

- Yo no-

- Ron, por favor-. Dijo Harry, suavemente. Ron lo observó, y notó finalmente que en vez de parecer engreído y satisfecho por salirse con la suya, Malfoy lucía miserable y avergonzado.

- Merlín, más vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Harry-. Dijo Ron, cediendo. Harry no respondió, sólo le dio una especie de golpecito consolador al brazo de Malfoy. Él miró hacia otro lado, se aclaró la garganta, pero no retrocedió.

Parkinson apretó los labios y los observó un momento, antes de comenzar a recorrer el pasillo. Ellos la siguieron, apoyándose uno en el otro. Ron iba detrás.

- Entonces, ¿ qué los impulsó a beber esta noche ?-. Les preguntó.

- ¿ Qué, uno no puede beber en propia maldita luna de miel ?- Murmuró Malfoy, irritadamente.

Harry rió. – Supera al crucero por el Mediter- Medite-rrá-ne-o- Dijo cuidadosamente.

- Explícame, cómo- Dijo Malfoy.

- Me mareo.

- ¡ Puaj !

-¿ Tú no te mareas ?

- Los Malfoy no nos mareamos, nos sentimos enfermos-. Dijo con dignidad, y ambos se rieron a carcajadas, otra vez.

- Muy bien, aquí estamos, Hades-. Parkinson dijo a Sir Alexander, y se hizo a un costado, Harry y Malfoy entraron a sus habitaciones a los tropezones, aún riendo. Se desplomaron en el sofá.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. – Harry, ustedes dos necesitan ir a la cama.

-¿ Qué, contigo en frente ? - Dijo Harry. –Ron, compañero, eso es como muy asqueroso.

Ron resopló, molesto, ignorando las risitas de Malfoy y Parkinson; y contento porque la oscuridad de la habitación ocultaba su rubor. –Quise decir que necesitan dormir.

- Yo no quiero ir a dormir-. Dijo Harry, contradiciéndose inmediatamente con un gran bostezo. – Me'stoy divirtiendo muchio. Ron, ¿ sabías que Malfoy es un borracho alegre ?. Pensé que sería todo mal-humor-ado y rep-repugnante.

- Yo pensé que tú te ponías huraño y llorón- Malfoy sonrió con malicia, y Harry, por alguna razón lo encontró terriblemente gracioso.

Ron y Parkinson intercambiaron miradas exasperadas, aunque parecía que Parkinson trataba de reprimir sus risitas.

- Vamos, los dos, tienen que dormir-. Les dijo.

-¿ Por qué ?. No tenemos clases mañana, es...¿ qué día es mañana ?- Malfoy también bostezó.

- Sábado. Pero no confío en que ustedes no se meterán en problemas si los dejo solos y despiertos; y no pretendo cuidarlos toda la noche-. Dijo Parkinson, con firmeza y las manos sobre las caderas. –Ahora, vayan y prepárense para ir a la cama.

- Hazme- Malfoy sonrió ampliamente, pero gateó torpemente para salir del sofá, un momento después de que ella se acercara con la mano extendida. – No lo dije en serio, Dios, Pansy no tienes sentido del humor, pa'nada-. Malfoy murmuró, eludiéndola. –Vamos, Potter, o ella va'usar el Toque de Fuego. No tienes corazón, Pants, ¿sabes ?.- Levantó a Harry, lo estabilizó cuando Harry se balanceó y pareció ponerse verde.

-Ahh, creo que voy a-

- Intenta vomitar sobre mi y te voy a hechizar la boca para que la tengas cerrada-. Dijo Malfoy cortante. –Y te va'salir por la nariz-. Harry asintió y contuvo la respiración, tratando obviamente de conservar su cena.

- Shh. Estás bien, vamos-. Malfoy empujó a Harry al baño.

- Es un milagro-. Comentó Parkinson a Ron, en voz baja. – Creí que ambos iban a terminar en San Mungo, en la Guardia Permanente para Tontos, después del primer día.

-Parece que se llevan bien-. Dijo Ron, escépticamente.

-Sí-. Parkinson suspiró. –Dios, pobre Draco.

- Pobre Harry, me parece mejor-. Dijo Ron.

Parkinson puso los ojos en blanco. –Bien, Weasley. No voy a discutir contigo sobre esto a medianoche, un viernes-. Ella entró al baño, donde Harry y Malfoy parecía que tenían algún problema para encontrar sus cepillos de dientes.

- Merlín, son inútiles-. Resopló. –Aquí, quédense quietos-. Movió su varita sobre ellos unas cuantas veces. – Dientes limpios, caras lavadas, ¿ qué más hacen a la noche ?

- La poción-. Harry señaló al armario. –Para él-. Comenzó a navegar cansadamente hacia la cama.

-¿ Dónde ?

- Arriba, e-esa- Malfoy señaló.

- Abre- Dijo Parkinson, dándole a Malfoy una cucharada. -¿Tomas una poción para la paciencia, Draco ?

- Mira con quién 'stoy viviendo- murmuró Malfoy, alrededor de la cuchara.

-¿Ssobrevivirías sin una poción para la paciencia ?

-¡Ey!

- Tienes razón-. Dijo Parkinson. – Muy bien, vamos-. Empujó a Malfoy hacia la cama y Ron le hizo gestos a Harry para que le deje espacio. Malfoy se acostó, cerrando los ojos.

- Sáquense los zapatos-. Ordenó Parkinson.

- Vete.

Parkinson se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Espera, ¿ a dónde vas ?- Preguntó Ron.

- A la cama. Ya hicimos nuestra parte. Pueden desmayarse totalmente vestidos si quieren.

- Pero, ¿ no te pone nerviosa que puedan...tú sabes, lastimarse ?. Están ebrios.

- Están casi dormidos.

- Todavía no confío en él. Le quebró la nariz a Harry, en el comedor.

Parkinson apretó los labios. – Probablemente no notaste que mientras Draco le rompía la nariz a Potter, él estaba ocupado haciendo añicos las ventanas, justo encima de un montón de chicos de primer año. Es un milagro que nadie terminó cortado en pedazos. Y no sé si notaste, pero Draco es el que tiene un...interesante estampado en su cuello. Yo diría que él debería estar más nervioso que Potter-. Ella sonrió maliciosamente. –Y no me parece que él se queje.

Ron cruzó sus brazos, testarudo, y Parkinson se encogió de hombros, - Bien, entonces quédate hasta que se duerman, yo vendré por la mañana con una poción para la resaca.

- Bien-. Ron se acomodó sobre el sofá y ella dejó la habitación. - ¿ Harry, estás bien ?- Preguntó en voz alta.

- Bien-. Harry respondió desde el cuarto. –No tienes que quedarte.

- Me quedaré hasta que te duermas-. Dijo él, inexpresivamente.

- Malfoy, ¿ qué es—La voz de Harry se interrumpió abruptamente.

- Shhh.

Risita. Roces.

Ron frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué estás-

-Shhh, te dije- Siseó Malfoy, tan suavemente que Ron apenas pudo oírlo.

-¿ Harry ?. ¿Estás bien ?- Exclamó Ron, sospechosamente.

- S-sí, Ron, bien-. La voz de Harry sonó un tanto jadeante, temblorosa, como tratando de sofocar risa u...otra cosa. Ron frunció el ceño. Ese hurón miserable, ¿ estará intentando algo con el mejor amigo de Ron, mientras él estaba en la habitación de al lado ?. –Malfoy, ¿ qué estás haciendo ?- Preguntó Ron.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, luego un perezoso arrastrar de palabras vino flotando desde el cuarto. – Bueno, Weaselby, podría decirte, pero sería mejor mostrar-

-¡ Malfoy !- La voz de Harry lo interrumpió. - ¡ Basta, carajo !- Hubo unos pocos roces. –¡ Ron está ahí afuera !.

- Yo no le pedí que esté ahí.

- Está siendo un buen amigo.

- Siendo un pendejo metido.

Hubo unos ruidos de alguien levantándose.

-¿ A dónde vas ?

- A hablar con Ron-. Un silencio breve, luego un pequeño ruido como de resortes de la cama crujiendo. – No, no estoy enojado contigo, sólo quiero...hablar con Ron. Duerme-. Otro silencio breve. –Bueno, no puede pasar nada, de todos modos, Malfoy, no sé tú, pero beber mucho me dejó planchado...para nada-

-Si, está bien-. Pareció que Malfoy giró en la cama.

-¿ No estás enojado conmigo, verdad ?

- No, sólo pensé que sería agradable dormir al mismo tiempo. 'stá bien, igual. Buenas noches, Weasel- apenas levantó la voz, y Ron forzó un educado 'Buenas noches', a su vez.

Harry salió del cuarto, sonriendo un tanto vagamente.

- ¿ Estás bien ?- Preguntó Ron, nerviosamente, mirándolo de cerca. Parecía estar bien. Intoxicado y luciendo extremadamente cansado, pero bien.

- Sí, bien, ¿ por qué ?.

- Todos estamos terriblemente preocupados por ti. –Harry levantó las cejas.

-Harry, la última vez que los vimos, casi se mataron entre ustedes, luego escuchamos que se supone que deben estar solos, juntos todo el tiempo por cuatro días. ¿ Tú no estarías preocupado ?.

-'Stoy bien. Estamos bien. Es mucho más fácil, estar solo con él.

Ron frunció el ceño., totalmente desconcertado. –Entonces...¿ qué estuvieron haciendo ?- La boca de Harry se torció en una sonrisa vergonzosa, y Ron levantó las manos rápidamente. –Ah, no, no, tacha eso, realmente no quise preguntarte eso, por favor, no me respondas-

Harry rió. –No, eso no. Quiero decir, sólo, no sólo eso. Quiero decir...no, no hemos, pero, de alguna manera. Mmm.- Se aclaró la garganta. –Y también, sólo, tú sabes, conociéndonos-. Bostezó. –Ron, vete. Estoy bien.

- He pone nervioso dejarte con él cuando los dos están ebrios.

Harry rió, luego se encogió de hombros. –Bien, ponte cómodo. Yo voy a dormir.

- Pensé que querías hablar.

- Demasiado borracho para hablar. Lo siento, Ron-. Giró y volvió al cuarto, lentamente desabotonando su camisa.

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó Ron, siguiéndolo.

- Él tiene razón. Esta sería la primera vez...- Ron dio un respingo, esperando que Harry no revele nada repugnante.- Primera vez que vamos a dormir al mismo tiempo desde que...Sí.

- Mm...sí-. Dijo Ron, totalmente perdido.

- Eres un buen amigo, realmente, Ron-. Harry sonrió a Ron con ebria sinceridad. – Te daría un abrazo, pero no me da ganas de quemarme.

- Mm...muy bien-. Ron observó preocupadamente como Harry se quitó la camisa y los zapatos y se acostó; y Malfoy, ya casi dormido, giró y lo abrazó, acomodando su cara en el cuello de Harry. Segundos después ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1. Me costó mucho este capítulo, y la única razón consciente es que el diálogo de borrachos, realmente no me lo imaginaba en español. Fue improvisación, porque las palabras estiradas, acortadas, etc, no tienen traducción real_

_2. Sean piadosos._

_3. El próximo será más cuidado, lo prometo. _

_Además la me costó horrores subir el capítulo, o mi máquina estaba muy lenta o la página estaba muy cargada.._

_¡Gracias por los reviews, realmente los aprecio mucho y me producen una alegría enorme !_

_Hasta el próximo._

_D.L._


	8. 24 de octubre

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Gracias a TODOS: **jules-san; arya-ellesmera; agata gatoo; Anoded Cortis; jessica; marat; al Review 96 ! Me hiciste reír. Rarifica; LivyPotter; Fred Weasley INMORTAL... ahora miro debajo de la cama y uso mitones cuando voy a dormir !..; Gracias por haber sido el número 100 !; Lilith Van Garret; Carlos; Sandra; Lurovia...

****

**Vínculo**

**24 de octubre**

_**Sábado, día 26.**_

****

_-_Ya le dije, no es nada-. Dijo Malfoy, y Harry se dio vuelta, sorprendido, cuando alguien abrió la cortina. Pomfrey lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-...¿ Sí ?- Preguntó, después de que permaneció mirándolo lo suficiente como para ponerlo incómodo.

- Madam Pomfrey, está bien- Dijo Malfoy, apareciendo tras la división, sujetando su camisa en una mano, extremadamente molesto. –Él no me lastimó.

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó Harry, desconcertado.- ¿ Lastimarte ?

- Ella está preocupada por los moretones-. Murmuró Malfoy, molesto.

- ¿Cuáles mo- ah, ah-. Harry sintió que se ponía colorado. Era increíble, pensó, justo cuando parecía que no había modo de que su situación fuese más embarazosa, pues, sucede.

- Sí, ah- Pomfrey dijo neutralmente. – El señor Malfoy insiste en que no pasó nada serio. De todos modos, voy a llamar a la Sanadora Esposito.

- ¿Por unos cuántos moretones ?- Preguntó Malfoy, incrédulo.

Harry dio un respingo en su silla. A la luz brillante de la enfermería, el cuello de Malfoy lucía bastante…abusado.

- No son solamente unos cuántos moretones. Su espalda luce como si hubiese peleado unos cuantos asaltos con una veela furiosa.

-¿ Qué ?- Harry estaba intrigado. – Yo no raspé su espalda-

- Tú no, Potter, fue el maldito árbol contra el que me empujaste ayer-. Malfoy espetó. –Ella se salió de sus casillas porque-

- Porque necesitamos controlarlos para estar seguros de que no se lastimen entre ustedes, señor Malfoy-. Dijo Pomfrey bruscamente.

- Se puso un poco áspero, eso es todo, fue consentido-

- Si fuese una relación común podría ser que no fuese asunto de nadie más que de ustedes, pero, con su historia, seremos un poco cautelosos y no dejaremos que se maltraten uno al otro.

- Él no me maltrató-

- Yo no- Comenzó Harry, y Pomfrey le hizo un gesto para que dé la vuelta y venga detrás de Malfoy. Harry le observó la espalda y ahogó un grito.

- Ay, Dios mío- Dijo. – No tenía idea, Malfoy¿ por qué no me dijiste-

- Porque no me importó, pendejo. Difícilmente lo sentí, siquiera. No soy una chica, Potter, no tienes que tratarme como si fuera a romperme. Créeme, si no me hubiese gustado lo que estabas haciendo, te lo hubiese dicho-.

- Pero…

- Voy a llamar a la Sanadora Esposito-. Dijo Pomfrey con firmeza. Comenzó a salir, luego giró, obviamente no estaba segura si debería dejarlos juntos y solos.

- Ah, Por amor de Dios- Espetó Malfoy. – No vamos a lanzarnos uno sobre el otro, en el tiempo que le tome llamar a la Sanadora. Mire, Potter va a mantener sus manos de troll sobre esa cama, y yo me quedaré sentado aquí sobre mi colita, comiendo cuajada, bien lejos del gran y peligroso Gryffindor-.

Harry agachó la cabeza, profundamente avergonzado, Pomfrey le lanzó otra mirada dura y salió camino a su oficina.

- Merlín, esto es ridículo-. Murmuró Malfoy.

Harry mordió su labio, preguntándose si sería posible broncearse sólo por ruborizarse demasiado.

- Ah, mierda, Potter, no estás pensando realmente…sí, lo estás pensando-. Malfoy se puso la camisa y la abotonó. –Tú no me lastimaste, pendejo tonto-. Dijo, exasperado.

- Pero, Pomfrey…

- Pomfrey, probablemente no ha besado a nadie en un millón de años-. Dijo Malfoy, con desprecio. - ¿ Crees que Pansy nunca me dejó algún 'recuerdo' ?. ¿ O Helen, o alguna de las chicas que …

- Pero, yo, yo no quise…pero sí quise lastimarte, estaba enojado y te empujé…

- Y yo quise que lo hicieras.

Harry retrocedió apenas, un tanto disgustado. –Quieres decir que a ti te gusta...te gusta eso, ese tipo de...

- ¿Ese tipo de qué ?- Malfoy se quedó mirándolo, intrigado. – Quieres decir...quieres decir juegos sexuales dolorosos ?- Harry bajó la vista y Malfoy rió. – Eres increíble, Potter. Esto- hizo un gesto señalándose el cuello y la espalda. – no es ese tipo de juegos. Por más que forcemos la imaginación; esto sólo es...no contenerse, eso es todo. Ayer, ambos necesitábamos eso.

Harry levantó las cejas.

- Estábamos bastante enojados uno con el otro¿ verdad ?. Y en lugar de convertir el enojo en una pelea terrible que podría habernos causado un daño real, tuvimos un fantástico casi-sexo y yo terminé con algunos raspones que están poniendo nerviosa a nuestra anciana y solterona enfermera del colegio.

Puesto así, no parecía tan malo. Harry respiró con mayor facilidad.

- Ella no es anciana-. Puntualizó, con justicia.

- Potter- Malfoy apoyó la mano en la pierna de Harry. –No hiciste nada malo. Esposito probablemente se reirá de Pomfrey si la contacta por eso.

0000000000000000000

- Espero que no choque- dijo Harry, mientras él y Malfoy observaban a la Sanadora Esposito volando hacia ellos.

Pomfrey les había informado que la Sanadora vendría a verlos, pero no quería que desperdicien el día quedándose adentro, esperándola. Les dejó dicho que hagan lo que tenían planeado para el día. Esposito sabría dónde encontrarlos, los trasladores que llevaban tenían encantamientos localizadores. Y ahora, apenas pasada la hora del almuerzo, aquí estaba, volando hacia el lugar que ellos habían elegido.

Harry cerró su libro de texto, nervioso por la visita de la Sanadora, y sintiéndose turbado por el hecho de que Pomfrey y Esposito parecían considerarlo una amenaza para Malfoy. Era una sensación repugnante, saber que alguien pensaba que él era peligroso. Y se preguntaba si tendrían razón. Era uno de los peores sentimientos que conocía, y continuaba apareciéndose en su vida; como cuando se preguntaban si era el Heredero de Slytherin, petrificador de nacidos de muggles a diestra y siniestra, o cuando infló a su tía, o cuando estuvo dentro de la mente de la serpiente que casi mató al Señor Weasley. Y, ahora, preguntándose si él era una amenaza para la persona con la que estaba unido, mezclando tendencias violentas con sexo de una manera perturbadora.

No importaba mucho, en este momento, que Malfoy, su supuesta víctima, pareciera ver todo esto como una gran broma. Considerando el tipo de conducta que Malfoy y su familia veían como admisible, Harry comenzaba a pensar que la aceptación casual de las acciones de Harry no significaba mucho para él, después de todo.

- Bueno,- La Sanadora Esposito cuando aterrizó. – eso me costó un poquito-. Desmontó de su escoba, con las mejillas rosadas. – Cada vez que vuelo me digo a mí misma que debo hacerlo con más frecuencia. Acostumbraba a volar todos los días, cuando era joven. En mis tiempos, fui buscadora por cuatro años-. Ella le sonrió a Malfoy. – Y, sí, 'en mis tiempos', fueron unos cuantos años después de la Edad Media, Señor Malfoy-. Dijo ella, de buen humor. – Así que¿ aquí es donde pasan sus días ?.

- Sí, mayormente.

- Parece muy agradable, buena elección, chicos-. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, llamándolos a sentarse a su lado. – Muy bien, creo que es el momento para que discutamos lo que sucede-. Comenzó ella, con seriedad.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y se sentó. – Le dije a Madam Pomfrey que-

- No, no, no-. Ella hizo un movimiento impaciente con la mano. – No me refiero a los moretones o raspones, aunque ella estuvo en lo cierto en llamarme. Y preferiría que no repitan ese tipo de cosas con frecuencia, aunque sólo sea en consideración a los nervios de Madam Pomfrey. Pero esa no es la razón principal de mi visita.

- Entonces...¿ cuál es la razón ?- Preguntó Harry, cautelosamente aliviado, pero aún un poco nervioso.

- Por dos razones, en verdad. Parece ser que están sintiéndose más cómodos entre ustedes sexualmente¿ verdad ?.

- Mm...sí.

- Excelente. ¿ Han pensado en tener relaciones sexuales ?.

Hubo un silencio bastante tenso, Harry se encontró fascinado por una pequeña hormiga trepando por su calzado, y Malfoy desarrolló una leve obsesión por una de sus cutículas, antes de que ambos se encogieran de hombros, evasivamente.

- Tomaré eso como 'sí' entusiasmado-. Dijo la Sanadora, secamente. –Bueno, eso es maravilloso, y les deseo que disfruten el descubrimiento del otro, pero, a la luz de los reportes de Madam Pomfrey, voy a intervenir levemente¿ les parece bien ?.

Ellos asintieron con incertidumbre.

- La primera cosa que me preocupa, es el agotamiento que ambos parecen sufrir inmediatamente después de la actividad sexual. Por los reportes, sucede cada vez, y no es algo que mejore.

- Yo...yo...a mi me ha pasado eso antes, aunque- Comenzó Malfoy.

- ¿ Cada vez ? .

- Bueno, no, pero...

- Me pregunto si habrá alguna suerte de retroalimentación de energía, porque algo parece estar...agotándolos.

-¿ Qué quiere decir ?.

- Ambos parecen mucho más relajados que días atrás, pero además, lucen bastante cansados.

Harry miró a Maloy, notando que parecía ligeramente apagado, levemente menos compuesto, con la mirada no tan aguda como de costumbre. Bostezó, dándose cuenta de que él mismo estaba un poco cansado.

- Bueno...esto puede ser porque...mm...estamos además...-Se interrumpió, los ojos de Malfoy le advirtieron que no diga más.

- Si se refieren a que ambos están con resaca, no, no es eso-. Ellos se sorprendieron. – Sí, nosotras descubrimos eso por nosotras mismas. Los Sanadores notamos esas cosas, saben. Pero, apuesto a que ya tomaron una poción para la resaca, y tuvieron una buena noche de sueño, y a aún así, se sienten tan cansados como al final del día. ¿ Correcto ?- Ellos asintieron, con incertidumbre. – Eso es lo preocupante. Si la actividad sexual les produce esto, lo más simple sería sugerirles que las detengan, pero eso no sería, realmente, una buena idea. Consideremos lo que un hechizo de unión frustrado le hace a la gente en general, y a ustedes dos en particular-. Ella tomó una pluma y un pergamino, mientras hablaba, luego colocó un encantamiento simple en la pluma.

- Comencemos. ¿ Cuándo los golpea ese cansancio, durante, inmediatamente después del orgasmo o un rato después ?.

- Inmediatamente después, la mayoría de las veces...- Dijo Harry, y Malfoy asintió.

- ¿ Se sienten mal, después ?.

- No-. Ambos respondieron.

-¿ Con qué frecuencia se dedican a actividades sexuales en un día ?.

- Mm...- se miraron, dubitativos, y Harry aventuró. -¿ Cuatro o cinco veces ?. Y Malfoy dijo. – Tres o cuatro, creo.

- Ah, la juventud-. La Sanadora suspiró. – De tres a cinco veces. Y supongo que eso depende de a qué llamen actividad sexual-. Comentó ella, pasando a la siguiente pregunta. Y a la próxima. Y a la próxima, hasta que Harry y Malfoy pasaron de la vergüenza al tedio. Los dos se sorprendieron cuando, abruptamente, ella dejó de lado la pluma y dijo. – Correcto. Eso es todo, entonces.

-¿ Eso es todo ?.- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Eso es todo lo que puedo pensar en preguntarles sobre mi primera inquietud. Debo preparar un reporte, además, me gustaría hacerlo mientras mi mente está fresca. ¿ Por qué no van a volar mientras tanto, y yo los llamo cuando esté lista para discutir la otra razón por la que vine ?.

- ¿ Qué ?.

- Voy a preparar un reporte-. Dijo ella, sacando una pluma diferente. –Si no quieren estar sentados aquí, mirando cómo escribo, vayan a volar. He oído que sus juegos de buscadores se hicieron bastante populares.

-¿ Populares ?- Harry frunció el ceño.

- Sí, unos cuantos estudiantes descubrieron el juego, ayer. Dos de ellos estaban en la enfermería, para ser tratados por exposición al llanto de las mandrágoras, cuando estuve a allí esta mañana. Discutían sus juegos, apostando en quién ganaría el siguiente. Tienen fanáticos.

Harry y Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida. Habían jugado unos cuantos juegos en los últimos dos días, pero sólo para su beneficio. Que...halagador, aunque los descolocaba saber que habían sido notados y observados por sus compañeros.

- Vayan, jueguen unos cuantos juegos, les silbaré cuando termine, y luego podremos avanzar en la otra razón por la que estoy aquí-.

- ¿ Qué es ?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Vamos a discutir el futuro inmediato de su vida sexual, en muy, pero muy íntimos detalles. ¿ No les parece divertido ?.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡ Qué día tan largo !. Pensó Harry cuando él y Malfoy entraban fatigados a sus habitaciones, esa noche. Entre las sesiones con Esposito, dos juegos de buscadores, y la masiva cantidad de lectura que hicieron; eso sin mencionar dos sesiones furtivas y ardientes al borde del Bosque Prohibido, Harry sentía como si hubiese partido un par de acromántulas con una sola mano.

- Potter, no sobre mi escritorio-. Dijo Malfoy cansadamente, y Harry levantó la túnica que había dejado caer sobre el escritorio de Malfoy, y la colocó sobre el propio.

- ¿ Supongo que le pediremos a los elfos domésticos que nos sirvan la cena aquí ?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Sí, no puedo ir a Hogsmeade, lo siento-. Dijo Harry, yendo al baño. – Iré...sólo bajaré a la cocina, dame un minuto-. Cerró la puerta, tratando de distinguir qué parte de su fatiga se podía explicar como producto de un día ocupado. Seguía cuestionándose cuando salió del baño. Se detuvo, agradablemente sorprendido porque su cena lo esperaba en la sala de estar.

- Ah. Fuiste...

- No. Dobby vino mientras estabas en el baño-. Dijo Malfoy, cortando sin energía, su tarta de picadillo de carne.

- Bien-. Harry se sentó a comer, notando que los movimientos de Malfoy eran lentos, casi cansinos. -¿ Estás bien ?.

- Sí, sólo cansado. Ha sido un día largo.

- Sí-. Harry masticó pensativamente. - ¿ Qué piensas ?-

- Pienso que no quiero pensar por qué estoy cansado-. Lo interrumpió Malfoy, y Harry se encontró deseando oír sus expresiones normales de sarcasmo. Este Malfoy, extrañamente apagado, lo descolocaba. Malfoy lo miró y captó la mirada preocupada de Harry.

- Me gustaría mucho más hablar del otro tema que discutimos con Esposito-. Dijo, y su boca se curvó ligeramente, divertido por el automático trago de Harry.

- ¿ Puedes creer la...quiero decir...puedes creerlo ?.

- Quieres decir¿ si puedo creer que, realmente discutí sobre posiciones y hechizos para usar durante el sexo, y quién va abajo y quién arriba, con una bruja lo suficientemente vieja como para ser mi abuela ?- Malfoy sonrió con sorna. – Me encantaría creer que fue sólo un truco de mi imaginación, pero pensar que me imaginé todos eso, es aún más perturbador.

Harry rió. – Yo ni siquiera sabía que la mitad de lo que dijo, era posible-. Admitió él. –Me preguntaba si lo estaba inventando en ese momento.

- Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando ella sugirió que lo hagamos en la enfermería la primera vez. Eres total y absolutamente ingenuo, Potter.

Harry rió, y siguió comiendo. Había sido una discusión interesante, más allá de lo bizarro. Esposito tenía una manera de hacer que todo sonara tan como si tal cosa, y era difícil permanecer mortificado durante la charla. Su sentido del humor también ayudaba. Y él suponía que era mejor tener demasiada información que ninguna, cuando se trataba de mantener su precario equilibrio durante su primer encuentro sexual.

Malfoy pinchó despreocupadamente un trozo de pastel de carne, masticando pensativo. – Sabes...el cansancio...

- Pensé que no querías hablar de eso.

- Ella dijo que consultaría a expertos en este tipo de cosas, pero...

- Lo sé. Se supone que ella es una experta.

- Sí.

- Tú la escuchaste, también- Harry puntualizó. –Ella es experta en hechizos de unión, no en hechizos realizados deliberadamente mal.

- Sí.

Comieron casi desalentadamente, en silencio. – Eso hace totalmente diferente la situación¿ verdad ?- Dijo Harry, finalmente.

- Lo suficientemente mala como para pensar que fuimos maldecidos por un aficionado. La alternativa, en cambio…

- ¿ Que fue realizado deliberadamente mal ?-. Harry hizo una pausa. – Pero¿ por qué alguien haría eso ?.

-¿ Y por qué a nosotros ?.

- No sabemos si estaba dirigido a nosotros-. Dijo Harry. –Podría haber pasado cualquiera, discutiendo por esa puerta.

- Éramos sólo siete en ese lugar, ese día, y todos se llevaban bien, excepto nosotros dos.

- Pero…

- El anuncio sobre la reunión fue público. La nueva regulación de Quidditch salió en la primera página de 'El profeta', todo el mundo sabía que los capitanes y los buscadores íbamos a reunirnos para discutirla con Madam Hooch…

Eran siete en la reunión. Malfoy y él, como ambas cosas: capitanes y buscadores. Los capitanes y buscadores de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw; y Madam Hooch. Y todos se llevaban razonablemente bien, como dijo Malfoy; excepto por ellos dos, mayormente porque Malfoy no se hubiese molestado en discutir con nadie más que con Harry, entre los del grupo. Habían sido los únicos que se empecinaron en sus opiniones apasionadas en cómo la nueva regulación debería ser aplicada en Hogwarts; los demás no le daban mayor importancia a todo el asunto.

Harry, de pronto recordó que no tenía idea de lo que habían decidido al final. Ellos se embarcaron en la discusión y salieron en la mitad de la reunión…y el resto era historia.

El salón que usaron estaba en un sector del castillo que casi no se utilizaba. No era difícil pensar que prepararon la puerta sólo para ellos.

-¿ Realmente crees que estaba dirigido a nosotros ?- Dijo Harry, incrédulo.

-¿ Por qué no ?

- Eso es un poco paranoico¿ no crees ?.

- No eres paranoico si hay gente tras de ti, Potter; tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

-¿ Quién querría hacerlo ?

- Ambos tenemos enemigos.

- Pero no los mismos. ¿ Quién querría atacarnos a ambos al mismo tiempo ?. 

- No lo sé-. Malfoy suspiró, desalentado.

Comieron un poco más, hasta que Malfoy apoyó su tenedor.

- No puedo comer más. Voy a la cama.

Harry asintió, desparramando su pastel alrededor del plato, sin interés. Malfoy fue a cepillarse los dientes y a prepararse para la cama.

-¿ Potter ?. ¿ Vienes ?- Dijo Malfoy suavemente, desde la puerta del cuarto.

Harry lo miró. Algo indefinible brilló en los ojos de Malfoy, detrás de su agotamiento. Parecía a la vez relajado y vacilante. Casi…vulnerable.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada, pensando. Desde que la atracción comenzó por segunda vez, sin discutirlo, habían dejado de ir a la cama al mismo tiempo. Ninguno quería permanecer castamente junto al otro hasta dormirse, o tratar de ir más lejos, pero no tanto. Así que se turnaban, uno de ellos se acostaba mientras el otro estudiaba, y ése iba a dormir cuando estaba seguro de que el otro ya estaba dormido. Excepto por la noche anterior, cuando habían estado demasiado borrachos como para que pase algo entre ellos, - además de las bromas de Malfoy para molestar a Ron-.

Esta noche, sin embargo…esta noche no había nadie más. Sólo ellos. No había alcohol, ni amigos; no había excusas fáciles ni rápidas para evitar la intimidad.

Y no había razón para ello, nadie lo presionaría para que haga nada para lo que no se sienta preparado; finalmente lo había aceptado.

Sin quitar los ojos de Malfoy, Harry se levantó y se le unió en la puerta del cuarto, inclinándose por un beso, un momento después Malfoy lo empujó hacia el baño. Él entró, hizo mecánicamente los actos de la rutina nocturna, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones por el vínculo, el cansancio que preocupaba a la Sanadora, el hecho de que tenían un día más, antes de volver a sus vidas normales con todas las presiones del colegio, y los Slytherins y Snape, y sus propias personalidades…

Ese no era el momento para lidiar con nada de eso.

Malfoy ya se había quitado la ropa, quedándose en camiseta y ropa interior, cuando Harry regresó estaba sentado en la cama, esperándolo. Silenciosamente observó cómo Harry se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones. Se inclinó hacia él y le tomó la mano, se acostó y se llevó consigo.

Esto era mucho más placentero que hablar y bajar las barreras emocionales, pensó Harry, inclinándose sobre Malfoy, sus labios se encontraron. Este tipo de barrera era mucho más fácil de bajar, y se sentía mucho mejor ahora que ya no estaba entre ellos.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras Malfoy lo besaba a largo de su mandíbula, sonriendo suavemente cuando Malfoy susurró. –No te preocupes, no usaré los dientes-.Lamió el borde de su oreja y le provocó temblores en toda la extensión de su espalda. Se arqueó, entregándose a sus caricias, y deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta de Malfoy. Él se sentó apenas para deshacerse de la prenda y tironear de la de Harry,él dudó un segundo, y luego se la quitó, para que retornaran uno a la boca del otro.

Mm, esto era agradable, pensó Harry, girando y atrayendo a Malfoy con él, notando que la última vez que hicieron esto él se había puesto un poco nervioso al sentir a Malfoyencima suyo; pero esta vez, estaba de contento con la idea. De hecho, quería sentir todo su cuerpo, y guió a Malfoy para que se coloque sobre él. Malfoy, cuidadosamente empujó los muslos de Harry con una rodilla, y Harry amablemente los separó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, un suspiro contenido se le escapó cuando Malfoy se acomodó sobre él, con sus erecciones presionadas entre ellos, sus bocas se buscaron nuevamente.

Ah, sí, muy, muy agradable. Movió un poco las caderas, ansiando más fricción, una presión más intensa, y sintió como la respiración de Malfoy se cortaba. Y luego, Malfoy los giró, colocándolos de lado, frente a frente, y lentamente llevó su mano a la ropa interior de Harry. Harry sonrió, llevando su mano hacia Malfoy. Las manos se deslizaron por debajo de la cintura, lo dedos recorrían sus formas hacia arriba y abajo, tentándose mutuamente.

- Espera- Murmuró Harry, irritado por la tirantez de la ropa contra su muñeca. -¿ Te importaría quitártelo ?.

La risa rápida y casi sin aliento de Malfoy los sacudió a ambos. -¿Si me importaría quitarme la ropa para que tú pueda hacerme una buena paja ?. Déjame pensarlo-. Dijo, quitándose rápidamente su ropa interior, sonriendo mientras Harry hacía lo mismo, y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso profundo.

Estaban completamente desnudos. Harry lo notó, y no le pareció extraño, para nada. Lo sintió totalmente natural e increíble, realmente. Acarició ligeramente la espalda de Malfoy, sonriendo ampliamente ante el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Malfoy, luego gimió en su boca cuando Malfoy lo tomó más firmemente.

- No hay corteza de árbol, tampoco¿ no es bueno ?- Murmuró Malfoy en el cuello de Harry, y ambos rieron. Malfoy ahogó un grito cuando Harry lo sujetó con más firmeza y más rapidez.

- Ah, sí, un poquito más rápido- Se las arregló para decir, y parecía perderse en lo que estaba haciendo. Harry le mordió ligeramente la oreja, y Malfoy se sorprendió.

-¿ Me recuerdas ?- Dijo Harry, y apuntó hacia su propia erección.

- No me muerdas, vas a asustar a Madam Pomfrey-. Susurró Malfoy, moviéndose otra vez. –Yo…- y lo que sea que iba a decir quedó olvidado mientras se mordía el labio, arqueaba la espalda, perdiéndose en los movimientos de Harry. Embistieron uno en la mano del otro ansiosamente, y no hubo más palabras mientras se esforzaban en satisfacerse.

-Ah, Dios…- Dijo Malfoy, suavemente, y acabó en la mano de Harry. Harry esperó impaciente a que se recobre lo suficiente para que se ocupe de él, incapaz de suprimir un pequeño sollozo cuando comenzó a moverse otra vez.

- Sí…ah, sí, eso..- Y era algo para remarcar lo imposible que le resultaba siquiera pensar en palabras, cuando el mundo se derrumbaba sobre él de una manera tan satisfactoria. Se apretó fuerteente contra Malfoy, mientras ambos se recuperaban.

- Mierda-. Dijo suavemente, sintiendo que la laxitud invadía cada fibra de su ser, y el sueño amenazaba con ganarle.

- Es…sí…es demasiado-. Dijo Malfoy, lentamente. Suspiró. – Esto…estamos en problemas. El hechizo nos debilita inmediatamente después…

- Sí. Aunque no hay nada que podamos hacer- Murmuró Harry, mientras la conciencia se deslizaba de él. –Pomfrey lo solucionará.

- Qué bueno que ya estamos en la cama.

-Sí…

Y sintió que el sueño lo invadía, mientras Malfoy murmuraba el hechizo de limpieza.

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**Bendecido Pésaj...**_

_**Bendecidas Pascuas...**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**_

_**D.L.**_


	9. 26 de octubre a 29 de octubre

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Vínculo**

**26 de octubre a 29 de octubre**

_**Lunes, día 28.**_

- Te salpicaste jugo sobre la corbata-. Dijo Draco, terminando de guardar los libros en su bolso.

- Ah, gracias- Potter movió la mano rápidamente y limpió su corbata, sin detener la búsqueda sobre su escritorio. -¿ Viste mi tintero ?

- Para nada. ¿Viste mi corbata ?- Preguntó Draco, y Potter pensó por un momento, antes de señalarle el sofá de la sala de estar. – Gracias.

-¿ Listo ?- Preguntó Potter suavemente un momento después, evidentemente ya había encontrado su tintero.

- Sí, vamos-. Salieron y saludaron rápidamente a Sir Xander con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando les deseó que estén bien. Caminaron en silencio por el largo y vacío pasillo del séptimo piso. Draco hizo una pausa en lo alto de la escalera.

- ¿ Olvidaste algo ?- Preguntó Potter, y Draco negó con la cabeza, sin saber cómo explicar lo que sentía, sin saber por qué se había detenido.

No importaba, se dijo a sí mismo. No había necesidad de notar el hecho de que una vez que bajen esos escalones, efectivamente entrarían nuevamente al mundo exterior, y ya no estarían en este extraño semi-confinamiento que había parecido espantoso cuatro días atrás, pero que había terminado como una especie de…bueno, ahí estaban esas estúpidas palabras, otra vez, 'luna de miel', a falta de mejores términos…

- No, vamos-. Dijo, bruscamente, comenzando a bajar los escalones. Se detuvo cuando Poter puso una mano sobre su hombro. -¿ Sí ?- Levantó la vista.

Los ojos de Potter estaban nublados, su expresión era imposible de descifrar. Draco esperó a que hablara. Iba a decir algo, pero Potter se acercó, gentilmente levantó la barbilla de Draco y le tomó la boca en un beso largo y lento. Draco cerró los ojos y se rindió voluntariamente al beso, por unos cuantos momentos, luego retrocedió de mala gana.

-Mm, mala idea, Potter, tenemos Pociones, ¿ recuerdas?- Dijo, casi jadeante. –Realmente no me siento con ganas de llegar tarde en nuestro día de retorno.

Potter sonrió. –Lo sé. Yo sólo...me pareció que..como que nosotros...

- Sí, yo...lo sé-. Dijo Draco, rápidamente. –Yo también, pero no...no-. Potter asintió, pasándose una mano por el cabello y comenzando a bajar la escalera, y Draco pensó que ese pequeño intercambio no había tenido sentido.

Pero no quería saber si hablaban de lo mismo; porque sospechaba que así era.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- Tengo apuntes para ti, del jueves y del viernes-. Dijo Pansy, cuando entraron al salón de Pociones, que todavía estaba medio vacío. Draco asintió.

- Grandioso, gracias-. Se ocupó en acomodar su texto, plumas y tinta, luego miró las notas de Pansy, agradecido por tener una excusa para no entablar conversación con nadie, mientras se llenaba la habitación.

- Vayan a la página 394-. Dijo Snape, entrando a grandes trancos al salón de clase, y cualquier otra cosa que Pansy, o cualquiera hubiese querido decir, fue interrumpido por su entrada, por suerte.

Algo bueno, además, porque Draco se estaba sintiendo mucho más intranquilo de lo que había anticipado. De algún modo, no había pensado en lo extraño que sería retornar de su suspensión como si no hubiese cambiado nada, cuando en relidad, sí cambió. Él y Potter estaban sentados con la misma gente, en el mismo salón de clase, con el mismo Profesor, en la misma asignatura; pero ellos eran diferentes. Mucho más que el día que llegaron aquí con el vínculo reciente, porque entonces no había nada más que el hechizo entre ellos.

No es un buen tema para estar pensando, se dijo a sí mismo firmemente, y se ocupó en tratar de seguir la explicación de Snape. Parecía que ya habían pasado las pociones antigripales, y ahora estaban ahondando en las pociones que producían ilusiones sensoriales. Eran fascinantes. Él había leído el tema este verano, sin saber que iban a tratarlas en clase, este año.

Potter bostezó y Draco lo miró. -¿ Estás bien ?- Murmuró.

- Sí, sólo estoy aburrido-. Respondió Potter, pasándose la mano por su cabello despeinado. – Y perdido.

- No te preocupes por la parte teórica, podemos verla esta noche-. Dijo Draco.

–Sólo concéntrate en las propiedades de los ingredientes.

Potter asintió ausentemente, tachando parte de sus notas y escuchando con renovada atención lo que Snape estaba diciendo. Draco embebió su pluma, captando un extraño intercambio de miradas entre Pansy y Blaise.

-¿ Qué ?- Susurró a Pansy. Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirando al pizarrón.

-¿ Y por qué es importante mezclar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj...nadie ?- Snape ni se molestó en mirar a otro lado, Granger levantó la mano al aire y esperó.

-¿ Nadie ?- Hizo una pausa. -¿ Potter ?

Draco reprimió un bufido impaciente. El primer día de vuelta, y por supuesto que Snape tenía que escoger a Potter. Perfecta oportunidad para humillarlo, y por supuesto, Potter se tensó inmediatamente. Draco le tocó el brazo, ligeramente, y le proyectó calma. Potter lo miró al instante, y frunció el ceño, concentrándose en las notas del pizarrón.

-Porque...-dijo lentamente, haciéndose camino a través de la pregunta. –Si no se hace de ese modo, el veneno destruye el espino...y entonces, la poción no puede inducir a la ilusión auditiva, porque la magia de hadas que la anima, se destruye-.

Hubo un profundo silencio.

Los ojos de Snape pasaron de Potter a Draco, con su cara indescifrable.

- Sí-. Dijo, y giró hacia la pizarra, continuando la explicación.

- Draco...-. La voz de Pansy fue muy suave, extrañamente, y no levantó la vista de sus notas. –Contrólate.

Draco, después de un momento de asombro, quitó la mano del brazo de Potter y continuó tomando notas. Movió su pierna y la apoyó contra la de Potter, bajo el escritorio, enganchando su tobillo alrededor del de Potter, sin encontrarse con su mirada cuestionadora.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- Esto no está bueno-. Susurró Potter en el cuello de Draco. Ambos trataban de permanecer derechos y despiertos, y esperaban que nadie entrara al salón de clase en desuso adonde se zambulleron después de Transformaciones, y donde tuvieron una frenética sesión, que resultó en este letargo.

Draco apoyó su cabeza en la pared, todo su ser le decía que sólo debía deslizarse hacia abajo, con Potter, cerrar los ojos y darse por vencido. – Vamos a ser completamente inservibles durante Encantamientos-. Dijo, torpemente sacando su varita y tratando de recordar el hechizo de limpieza.

- Seríamos inservibles de todos modos, dos clases es mucho tiempo, no puedo concentrarme cuando tú estás...cuando...mm-.-Los ojos de Potter se cerraban de común acuerdo mientras Draco realizaba el hechizo de limpieza.

- No, no te duermas-. Pinchó a Potter con la varita.

- No, no lo haré...sólo que...estoy cansado.

- Vamos a tener que pedirle una poción revitalizante a Pomfrey.

Potter suspiró cansadamente. –¿ Y qué pasa si nos dice que no deberíamos arriesgarnos a la reacción con el maldito vínculo ?.

- Potter, no podemos ir a clases como estamos, hasta nos perdimos el almuerzo.

- Como sea, yo no tenía hambre. Volvamos a nuestra habitación apenas termine la clase.

- Pensé que querías volver a la torre.

- Sí, quiero...pero, vamos a hacer una siesta o algo antes de ir.

- Muy bien-. Draco luchaba por permanecer con los ojos abiertos. Una siesta sonaba celestial en este momento.

- Realmente...- Potter estiró las palabras, y Draco iba a asegurarse de que no se durmiera de pie cuando habló otra vez.

– Creo..- dijo, lentamente. –Creo que deberíamos ir a Slytherin, esta noche.

Eso despertó a Draco. -¿ Estás loco ?

- Estuviste lejos por un mes- Apuntó Potter, con la cara aún hundida en el cuello de Draco.

-¿ Y ?

- Y, yo sé cómo está tu posición entre los Slytherins. Estás en peligro de perder tu lugar.

Draco se apoyó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sí, era verdad. Había estado alejado demasiado tiempo. No había estado allí para mantener su lugar en la jerarquía, jugar sus juegos, y ahora...llevarse bien con Potter era la única manera de sobrevivir a esta unión; pero, a menos que hiciera algo para equilibrar esto, su nueva y mejorada relación con su esposo iba a hundirlo en el juego de Slytherin. Y, con ello, su familia se debilitaría aún más.

- ¿ Por qué te importa ?

- ¿ Qué ?

- Que yo pierda mi lugar en Slytherin, que mi familia pierda su posición...eso sólo puede ser bueno para...para las que se supone que son tus creencias.

Y, así nomás, allí estaba, el tema del que no podían hablar. Potter se mordió el labio, se enderezó y se rehusó a mirar a Draco a los ojos. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio.

- No me ayudaría en absoluto, si tú estás alterado porque tus compañeros de casa te rechazan-. Dijo, finalmente, con brusquedad, luego controló su reloj. –Tenemos que ir a Encantamientos-. Se colgó su bolso sobre el hombro y tironeó de Draco para separarlo de la pared. Draco, cansado, levantó su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta detrás de él.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¿ Vamos a Gryffindor para pasar el rato ?- Preguntó Weasley, uniéndose a los estudiantes que dejaban Aritmancia, una horas después.

-¿ Qué ?- Potter pestañeó, luchando contra el cansancio.

- Tienes dos horas libres antes de Astronomía. ¿ Vienes a la sala común ?

- Ah, no...creo- Potter miró a Draco. –Creo que vamos a ...vamos a nuestro cuarto. Te veo en Astronomía.

Detrás de ellos, Theodore Nott sonrió maliciosamente, y se acercó a Draco. –Tú, pequeño demonio. Estás- Dijo, en voz baja, para que sólo Draco lo escuche. – escabulléndote para tener sexo dos veces en el día. La pequeña vacación lo convenció de tus encantos, y ahora está caliente todo el tiempo, ¿ no ?

Draco casi tropieza, cuando una inesperada oleada de indignación lo atravesó. Se mordió la lengua para no contestarle a Nott. Optó por lo que esperaba, fuese un tono casual. – Tenemos tareas pendiente, debemos ponernos al corriente.

- Ah, ¿ todavía está haciéndose el difícil ?- Nott sonrió desagradablemente.

–Malfoy, ¿ tienes idea cuánto dinero aposté en que desflorarías a Potter antes de volver a clases ?. Blaise se cagaría.

- Nott

- Tal vez, sólo es que Draco lo agotó-. Dijo Millicent astutamente, uniéndose a ellos, con Pansy. El grupo se detuvo para dejar pasar a una fila de chicos de primer año que iban detrás Madam Hooch.

- No necesito preguntarte a quién apostaste, Bulstrode-. Dijo Nott. Potter y sus amigos se volvieron, curiosos. Draco miró a Potter y sacudió la cabeza, señalándole que no les preste atención a los Slytherins.

- Bien, veamos quién ganó, entonces-. Nott tomó su varita y apuntó a Potter.

-¡ _**Virgo aclaro**_ !- Dijo, y rió al ver que la cara de Potter se iluminaba con una suave luz azul.

-¿ Qué est..

-¡ Nott !

- ¡ Mierda !

Potter y sus amigos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Te lo dije, Bulstrode-. Nott negó con la cabeza, con burlona simpatía. –Potter es un terco pobre diablo.

Harry se arrojó hacia Nott, y Draco lo agarró con fuerza, tironeando de él. Giró y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Nott.

–Nott, ¿ qué mierda es eso ?- Demandó.

- Es evidente, creo. _**Virgo acclaro**_- Dijo, apuntando a Draco, antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Draco sintió una rara cosquilla y el mundo se tornó un tanto colorado.

–Patético azul bebé para los pequeños vírgenes, y un lindo rojizo para los hombres auténticos-. Los de primer año ya habían pasado, pero nadie se movió, los de séptimo año estaban parados boquiabiertos, mirando a Draco, Potter y Nott.

- Nott- Gruñó, Pansy. –Eres tan sutil como un rodillazo en la entrepierna, que es lo que vas a conseguir, si...

- Ah, tienes razón, no hay por qué dedicarse sólo a estos dos. ¿ Por qué no...?- Nott hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita, un círculo amplio, y murmuró unas palabras que terminaron con el 'Virgo acclaro', y rió mientras las caras de todos los estudiantes, comenzaban a iluminarse, entre exclamaciones de consternación y enojo.

Draco miró alrededor rápidamente, con curiosidad, a pesar de su indignación. Interesante. Goyle, Millicent, Ernie Macmillan y, sorpresivamente, Parvati Patil, todos iluminados en azul. Nott, Pansy, Crabbe, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Granger, Weasley y, inexplicablemente, Neville Longbottom, iluminados en rojo. Y Draco no era el único observando las caras de todos.

-¡ Nott !- Casi diez voces diferentes le gritaron enojados, y varias varitas le apuntaron.

- _**Finite incantatum**-. _Dijo, Nott, velozmente. Todos respiraron aliviados, y unas cuantas miradas curiosas recorrieron el grupo. – Esto decide la situación de la apuesta, ¿ verdad ?.

Draco respiró hondo, listo a cortar en tiras a Nott, entonces sintió la mano de Potter en el hombro, llevándolo hacia atrás con urgencia. –No- Le susurró al oído, vehementemente. –No. Vamonos, por favor. Sólo vamonos.

Tragó saliva, un millón de pensamientos e impulsos pasaron por él. Cómo osaba, Nott...Qué mierda le importaba su...Quién mierda se cree que es...Y las palabras de Potter, de hace unas horas, hicieron eco en él. ' _Y, yo sé cómo está tu posición entre los Slytherins. Estás en peligro de perder tu lugar.'_

Se sacó de encima la mano de Potter, se separó de él y miró a Nott con odio.

– Intenta esa mierda otra vez- Dijo, fríamente. –Y yo te pondré un par de encantamientos reveladores que no olvidarás. Hay unas cuantas cosas sobre tercer año que aún recuerdo- Dijo, amenazante; y tuvo la satisfacción de ver que Nott empalidecía. Se volvió y caminó a grandes trancos. Potter lo seguía de cerca.

-¿ Malfoy ?- Dijo Potter, cautelosamente, cuando llegaron a su piso.

-¿ Qué ?

- Malfoy, no merece la pena.

-¡ Cállate !- Dijo Draco, con brusquedad, casi pasándole por encima a Sir Xander. -¡ Hades !- Ladró, y Sir Xander rápidamente abrió la puerta. La atravesaron, y Draco arrojó su bolso al suelo.

-¡ Malfoy, contrólate !- Dijo Potter; y Draco giró velozmente.

-¡ No me digas que me controle !

Potter retrocedió, y levantó las manos. –Él quería avergonzarme a mi, no a ti, pendejo. Y, a juzgar por las reacciones del resto de los que estaban allí, tampoco hizo un montón de amigos desparramando el hechizo alrededor. Pensé que Bulstrode iba a prenderse fuego.

Draco rió, inesperadamente. La expresión de Millicent había sido bastante graciosa. Potter se acercó. – Malfoy, él no merece que te alteres.

- Eso no es...no estaba dedicado a ti, tú no entiendes.

- Sí, lo sé, también quería hacerte quedar como que tú no puedes hacer algo tan simple como consumar tu propio maldito matrimonio. Pero, honestamente, no creo que sea eso lo que recuerden, después de lo que hizo al final.

Draco se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, la agresión se escurrió de él. Potter tiró su bolso al suelo y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

- ¿ Todavía piensas que deberíamos ir a Slytherin, esta noche ?- Preguntó Draco, secamente.

- Sí.

Draco giró, incrédulo. - ¿Te gusta andar por ahí con tu cara azul, todo el tiempo ? .

Potter se encogió de hombros. – Por alguna razón, me estoy volviendo bastante resistente a las burlas de los Slytherins. Y lo que te dije antes, está vigente. Aún más, después del espectáculo de Nott, y tú lo sabes-. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

– Ahora, ¿ vamos a seguir hablando de las casas y de Nott, o vamos a aprovechar nuestra privacidad ?. Porque si es así, deberíamos empezar, o vamos a estar destruidos para la hora de Astronomía.

Draco rió, otra vez, con su humor inexplicablemente más ligero, y Potter de pronto estuvo en su regazo y pegado a su boca. -¡ Joder, Potter !- Se las arregló para jadear, entre besos. –Hoy eres todo sutileza y romance.

- Ahora no hay tiempo para nada de eso-. Dijo Potter, tajante, y comenzó a desabotonarle la ropa. Draco decidió que tenía razón, y se apresuró a ayudarlo.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¿ Van...van a ir a Slytherin ?- Weasley repitió las palabras de Potter en la cena, como si no pudiera creerlas.

- Sí-. Dijo Potter, sin darle importancia. – Probablemente volvamos en unos días, pero es lo justo, él estuvo alejado por mucho tiempo.

- No parecía destrozado por eso. Me sorprende que quiera ir, después de lo que pasó hoy con Nott.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, para ver a Weasley por delante de Potter.

- Weasley, estoy leyendo en la mesa de la cena porque ninguno de ustedes tiene nada interesante para decir, pero, en verdad no puse un hechizo silenciador.

Weasley se sorprendió y miró a Harry frunciendo el ceño. -¿ Lo sabías ?

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó Potter, irritado.

-¿ Qué no colocó el hechizo ?

- No soy su maldito cuidador, Ron-. Murmuró, desparramando aún más su comida alrededor del plato. –Y además, está siendo cortés, haciéndote saber que puede oírte. Podrías decirle gracias-. Apoyó el tenedor y se restregó los ojos.

Las cejas de Weasley treparon un poco más alto, e intercambió una mirada con Granger, que estaba sentada al frente. Se aclaró la garganta y con aire divertido y ligeramente confundido, se inclinó hacia delante. – Gracias, Malfoy.

-¿ Harry ?- Dijo Granger, cautelosamente. -¿ Estás bien ?

-¿ Qué ?. Sí, bien.

Granger pasó la mirada de Potter a Draco. – No comiste mucho-. Dudó.

–Ninguno de los dos. Y lucen bastante cansados.

- Largo día-. Dijo Potter, cortante. –Y será más largo, tenemos un montón para ponernos al día- Comenzó a pararse. Draco le dio un último pinchazo a su poco atractivo guiso, cerró su libro y lo siguió.

- ¿ Quieres avanzar con Aritmancia ?- Comenzó ella.

- Mañana, Hermione-. Espetó Potter, cansadamente, luego se contuvo.

- Mañana, ¿ está bien ?- Repitió, en un tono ligeramente más cortés.

- Muy bien...- Granger arrastró las palabras, observándolos con preocupación.

-¿ Siempre hace esta cosa de madre-gallina ?- Murmuró Draco.

- Así es-. Dijo Potter, con aire ausente. – Tienes suerte, ahora lo hace por ti.

- No necesito que una sangre sucia…- Comenzó Draco, luego bufó ante la mirada herida de Potter. –Ah, discúlpame, nacida de muggles, sabelotodo; meta la nariz en mi salud, gracias.

- Es su manera de demostrar afecto.

Draco hizo una mueca. – Tienes razón, necesitamos ir a Slytherin, si Hermione Granger me está tomando cariño. Eso es perturbador.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

-¿ Draco ?. ¡ Ay, Dios, Draco !- Gritó Pansy cuando él y Potter entraron a la sala común de Slytherin. Toda conversación se detuvo completamente, Pansy atravesó volando la habitación, y patinó, deteniéndose delante de él. Gritó. -¡ Joder con esta maldición de mierda !. ¡ Me colgaría de tu cuello durante una hora, si no temiera mandarte al hospital con unas malditas quemaduras !- Y Draco rió a carcajadas.

- No, creo que Madam Pomfrey me ha visto lo suficiente, últimamente- Dijo, y la sala común volvió a la vida, risas y conversaciones surgieron por toda la habitación. Draco fue asediado por un montón de Slytherins que le daban la bienvenida; él aceptó los saludos amablemente, asegurándose de notar los que se quedaron atrás, y de que ellos lo notaran. Unos cuantos, como Theodore Nott, simplemente lo miraban. Le agradó ver que la mayoría, fingía una sonrisa y se apuraba en acercarse a saludarlo.

- Miren, estoy feliz de estar de regreso, pero tengo que guardar mis cosas -. Dijo, después de unos minutos, y se volvió hacia Potter, que había sido puntualmente dejado de lado hasta entonces. –Vamos- Señaló hacia el dormitorio, y Potter lo siguió en silencio.

- Nada parecido a Gryffindor, ¿ verdad ?- Murmuró, una vez que estuvieron en el dormitorio.

- No esperaba que lo fuera.

- Bien-. Puso sus cosas en el baúl, al pie de su cama y se enderezó. -¿ Listo para volver a entrar ?

- Sí, no hay problema-. Dijo Potter, a la ligera, tomando su varita y su texto de Astronomía.

- ¿ Draco ?- Llamó Pansy. -¡ Tenemos cerveza de manteca !

- Ya voy-. Dijo Draco, y se reunió con sus amigos, tomando asiento cerca del fuego y haciendo lugar a su lado, para Potter. Él saludó brevemente con la cabeza a los pocos que se molestaron en mirarlo, se acomodó en la esquina del sofá y se encerró a si mismo en una burbuja de silencio.

- Entonces, ¿ Por qué Potter no está quejándose de que extraña a sus amiguitos ?- Dijo Blaise, mirando a Potter desdeñosamente.

- No sé ni me importa-. Draco se encogió de hombros y cambió rápidamente de tema, cayendo en el ritmo de su sala común con más facilidad de la que hubiese pensado.

Que alivio, estar otra vez entre su gente. No se trataba de que los Gryffindors fuesen desagradables, pero… no era lo mismo. Sólo ver a los Slytherins en clase y en el comedor, tanto tiempo...no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los echaba de menos.

Esto era maravilloso. Y mucho más divertido. Los juegos, descubrir quién estaba haciendo qué, quién quería o necesitaba qué, compitiendo por el poder y la posición. Además, un poco atemorizado, vió qué desactualizado estaba. Por ejemplo, ¿ desde cuándo Queenie y Nott están juntos ?. ¿ Desde cuándo Crabbe y Goyle andan alrededor de Millicent ?. Esos dos realmente son inútiles, pegándose a Millicent Bullstrode. Sí, ella tenía una personalidad fuerte, pero además, tenía la elegancia, sutileza y don de gentes de un mazo. Parecía que sin el liderazgo de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle estaban totalmente perdidos.

- El Sombrero Seleccionador no bromeaba sobre la valentía de los Gryffindors, ¿ verdad ?- Dijo Blaise, algunas horas más tarde, codeando a Millicent. Draco miró a Potter y Blaise agregó. –Valiente, pero remarcadamente estúpido.

Draco se mordió la lengua, captado entre varias inmediatas reacciones: risa, alarma, exasperación y a pesar de sí mismo...cariño, a falta de una mejor palabra. Porque Potter se había quedado dormido, en el medio de la sala común de Slytherin, rodeado de setenta estudiantes hostiles. La mayoría lo odiaba por principio de casa, y unos cuantos, por preferencias personales o necesidades políticas. Él estaba profundamente dormido, todavía cuidadosamente acomodado en el extremo del sofá, con su libro de Astronomía descartado a un lado.

- Merlín Potter- Draco rió y sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que una actitud condescendiente y divertida era la reacción más sabia para mostrarle a su público, en ese momento. Tomó el libro de Potter y marcó la página, pero le dejo puestos los lentes.

- No es muy inteligente, ¿ verdad ?- Remarcó Nott. – Quiero decir, realmente...¿ dormirse, aquí ?. Podríamos hacerle cualquier cosa ¡ vamos, Malfoy !-

- Él no es tan estúpido- Dijo Draco, ligeramente, fijando en Nott una agradable sonrisa. –Él sabe que no dejaré que nada le pase. Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, Nott.

Hubo un silencio bastante cargado.

- Nott tiende a hacerlo, con bastante frecuencia- Pansy sonrió maliciosamente.

- Costumbre de familia, según he oído.

Draco suprimió el impulso de dar un respingo. Ninguno de ellos estaba por encima de usar lo que sea contra los otros, y esta no era la primera vez que Pansy usaba las desafortunadas circunstancias familiares para mofarse de Nott. Pero, Pansy no tenía idea de lo hiriente que era que le recordaran que su padre estaba en Azkaban. Agradeciendo a las estrellas que su propio padre ya no lo estaba, y que tenía a Pansy de su lado, volvió una cara insulsa hacia Nott, que, por la furia, pasó del rubor a la palidez.

-¿ Estás bien, Nott ?- Dijo, inocentemente.

- Bien-. Espetó Nott.

- Te digo, realmente, Bryant es peor que Weasley cuando comenzó como guardián, es increíble-. Dijo Blaise en voz alta, aparentemente retomando su conversación con Millicent. Ella lo siguió sin problemas.

- Sí, sin embargo, el resto del equipo de Ravenclaw no es tan malo-. Dijo ella. – Tendremos suerte si los vencemos, su buscador le saca una milla al nuestro-. Su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto. – Estamos totalmente perdidos sin ti este año, Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño, inseguro en cómo tomar el último comentario. Por un lado, señalaba que él era un buen buscador y que era penosamente echado de menos; por el otro, ciertamente, le recordaba a todos que él no podía jugar este año, y porqué.

Pero, desde luego, cuando la razón de que no pudiera jugar estaba durmiendo junto a él, supuso que no podía hacer mucho para que el resto no lo recordara. Además, Millicent realmente no era lo suficientemente retorcida como para hacerle un cumplido con doble sentido.

- Sí, gracias, no me lo recuerdes-. Dijo él, con aire despreocupado.

- Deberían hacer más de esos juegos de buscadores-. Dijo Pansy. – Se hicieron populares durante el fin de semana. Los Griffindors se enfurecieron, porque vieron que sin el equipo detrás de su precioso Potter, tú eres el mejor. Lo dejamos claro gracias a ti.

-¿ Por qué pasaron a partidos de cinco tandas ?- Preguntó Blaise. – El sábado hacían juegos de siete.

- Demasiadas tareas- Dijo Draco, irónico. –Todavía estoy muy atrasado, y no es gracioso. De hecho,- Miró la hora, agradecido de que fuera decentemente tarde- voy a tener que despertar a la bella durmiente, para ir a estudiar. Ya sé- Levantó la mano cuando sus amigos protestaron. –Pero estuve ausente cuatro días, y tengo que ponerme al corriente en algún momento-. Sacudió el hombro de Potter. –Potter.

-Mm...Qué ?- Potter dio un respingo, un tanto desorientado.

- Alma confiada, ¿ verdad ?- Dijo Draco, y sus amigos lanzaron unas risitas tontas. –Despiértate, voy a subir a estudiar-. Proyectó calma hacia Potter, aún sosteniéndole el hombro, y deseando que no actúe demasiado tontamente.

- Muy bien-. Potter se sentó, sólo un tanto ruborizado, y buscó su libro de Astronomía.

- Yo lo tengo. Vamos-. Draco saludó con buenas noches a sus compañeros de casa, y se encaminó al pasillo del dormitorio.

-¿ Malfoy ?- Dijo Potter vagamente. -¿ Estás bien ?

- Sí, ¿ por qué ?

- Te siento realmente cansado, digo, por el vínculo...

- El baño está por aquí-. Draco lo interrumpió y lo llevó hacia allí. Se acercó cuando sacaron sus cepillos de dientes y comenzaron a prepararse para la cama.

– Estoy jodidamente exhausto, pero estamos en las mazmorras, ¿ puedes tratar de recordarlo ?- Susurró. Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron ligeramente y asintió con rapidez.

- Bien, lo siento, me olvidé.

- No lo hagas.

- Te dije que lo siento, me acabo de despertar.

Draco masajeó sus ojos, cansado, sintiendo que la energía que usaba para mantenerse a tono con sus compañeros de casa, se escurría inexorablemente.

- Malfoy, olvídate de estudiar, vas a dormir, apenas...

- Realmente no voy a estudiar, tonto. Lo dije sólo para poder escapar. Vamos-. Entraron al dormitorio y casi cayeron en la cama, cerrando las cortinas y colocando un hechizo de privacidad. Draco cerró los ojos, agradecido, molesto solamente por el cansancio que sentía.

-¿ Malfoy ?

-¿ Qué ?

- Tomaré eso como un no.

- ¿ A qué ?

- A sí quieres...mm, lo que tú sabes...

- Debes estar bromeando.

- Yo hice una siesta-. Dijo Potter, a modo de disculpa.

- Yo no.

- Ya lo sé...

Draco suspiró, dándose cuenta de que al menos una parte de su cuerpo no había recibido la lechuza de cuán cansado estaba. – Sabes que es una maldita buena cosa que no estés unido a una chica- Murmuró, girando hacia Potter. –Cada vez que tú quieres...lo que tú sabes...eso es genialmente romántico.

- Tú eres el que se burlaba del matrimonio romántico.

- Tal vez, me corrompiste- Dijo, incapaz de sofocar un bostezo.

- Y tal vez, tú me corrompiste a mi. Porque en este momento, me encantaría una paja, gracias, y no me importa tener que halagarte para conseguirla.

Draco se rió, levantó su varita y murmuró unos hechizos para las cortinas.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo ?

- No creerás que voy a confiar en un hechizo común de privacidad, ¿ verdad ?. Ahora, sobre esa paja- Lanzó un gran bostezo. – Tú me quitas la ropa y yo te devuelvo el favor.

- Bien, entonces- Potter, rápidamente quitó la ropa de Draco y la propia, con toda la tímida seducción que normalmente se usa en quitarse la ropa para una examinación médica; e inmediatamente comenzó a besar y a acariciar a Draco.

- Encantador- Draco ahogó una exclamación, mientras se frotaban mutuamente. – Nunca sabrás porqué brillas con luz azul bajo ese estúpido hechizo. – Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. –Cuidado, yo...yo no me quejo, para nada. Sólo que no parecías tan...eficiente durante...nuestra suspensión...Ah...

Potter lanzó una carcajada temblorosa, y entonces, una luz anaranjada brillante y un grito ahogado hicieron que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-¿Qué mier-

Draco rió. –Es bueno estar en casa-. Dijo, cariñosamente.

-¿ Qué fue eso ?

- Quien quiera que tenga las palabras ' Mirón Pervertido' en su frente, mañana. Ese es el que trató de levantar el hechizo de privacidad.

Potter lo miró con recelo. -¿ Cómo puedes vivir con esta gente ?

- Te mantienen alerta-. Dijo Draco, ausentemente, atrayendo a Potter otra vez.

– Potter, no quiero hablar de ellos en este momento.

- Tampoco yo-. Dijo Potter , rápidamente, y retomaron lo que habían dejado. Terminaron con bastante rapidez.

Draco sintió la familiar ola de letargo, y estaba a punto de dejarse llevar sin protestar, cuando Potter se aclaró la garganta.

- Ah, ¿ y ahora qué ?

- Nada-. Potter se quedó en silencio un momento, luego dijo, apresuradamente.

-¿ Te molesta que todavía no...tú sabes, qué todavía brillo azul ?

- No, ahora no-. Draco bostezó. Giró y tomó a Potter entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello despeinado con una mano, entre sueños. –Realmente, Potter, ¿ podemos hablar mañana ?

- Mm…sí- Dijo Potter, y usó el hombro de Draco como almohada, acomodando su cara sobre él.

- Buenas noches, Potter-. Dijo Draco, y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Martes, día 29**_

- ¡ Qué encantador, Blaise !- Malfoy rió, al día siguiente, cuando él y Harry salieron de detrás de las cortinas. Blaise le lanzó una mirada fulminante; Crabbe y Goyle se reían a carcajadas, apreciando la vista.

-Muy divertido, Draco. ¿ Te importaría quitarlo ?

- Ah, no, luce deslumbrante. Piensa que es una publicidad. Ahora vas a tener manadas de chicas exhibicionistas-. Malfoy y Harry se dirigieron al baño, y Blaise se paró en la puerta para impedirles el paso.

- Vamos, Draco, por favor. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, y lo sabes.

- Probablemente.

- Mira, te haré todas las tareas de Transformaciones-

- Por favor, las puedo hacer en sueños-. Dijo Malfoy, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras ellos se trababan en un regateo serio.

- Malfoy-. Interrumpió. -¿ te impórtaría hacer esto en el baño, así no llegamos tarde a Transformaciones ?

- Sí, bien- Dijo Malfoy, y entraron al baño, aún hablando.

Era fascinante observar la interacción en este lugar, pensó Harry, mientras se preparaba para las clases, y Malfoy y Blaise discutían sobre lo que Blaise estaba dispuesto a pagar para que la marca 'Mirón pervertido', le sea removida. Todo tan calculado, ni una sola movida se hacía fuera del cálculo de las ramificaciones sociales. No había intercambio honesto y espontáneo entre amigos, como en Gryffindor.

Y Malfoy estaba completamente en su elemento, aquí. Si Harry no lo hubiese visto con las barreras bajas durante su suspensión, hubiese jurado que éste era su único modo de ser. Y, si no fuera por el vínculo, que le daba las pistas de sus verdaderos sentimientos, hubiese jurado que lo que sea que su rostro mostraba, era genuino. Que esa mirada calma y altanera hacia Nott, esta mañana, era real; y no escondía una gran porción de inquietud. Que su modo de hacerse cargo de Crabbe y Goyle, no acarreaba la determinación de traerlos rápida, completa y públicamente al camino correcto, para mostrarle a los Slytherins que podrán haberse desviado junto a Millicent Bullstrode, pero que eran sus laderos, y de nadie más.

Podría haber pensado, sin el vínculo, que cuando su cara se iluminó azul, otra vez, en la sala común, realmente no le molestó para nada a Malfoy.

- Te queda bien ese color, Potter- Rió. –Va bien con tus ojos-. Miró alrededor de la sala común, donde una docena de estudiantes de todas las edades se preparaban para ir a desayunar, y comentaban sobre la cara de Harry; se aclaró la garganta, aguardando y obteniendo la atención de todos en la habitación.

Miró alrededor, una vez más y suspiró, con burlona decepción. – Qué mal, Nott no está, así que supongo que no puedo culparlo por esto-. Los otros rieron, apreciativamente. – Dejemos algo claro, ¿ sí ?- Sonrió brillantemente a la habitación, en general. –Cada vez que Potter obtenga ese adorable color, yo voy a colocar, personalmente el 'Virgo aclaro' en todos los que tenga a mi alcance. Así que, no usen el hechizo, a menos que no les importe anunciar su experiencia sexual, y la de todos sus amigos, al mundo. ¿ Queda claro ?

Realmente, parecía que se divertía, y que se dejaba llevar por los juegos de los Slytherins. Nadie más podía decir que Malfoy estaba a punto de estallar, y que no se debía totalmente al daño de su reputación. Una parte de él estaba, y Harry podía dar fe, genuinamente enojada ante el pensamiento de que alguien quisiera hacer quedar a Harry como un tonto.

¿ Cuándo pasó esto ?. ¿ Cuándo se acercaron lo suficiente como para que Malfoy sintiera eso por Harry ?. Como si Harry le importara por sí mismo, y no por cómo se reflejaba en Malfoy. Y aún más, ¿ cuándo pasó que se acercaron lo suficiente como para que Malfoy le confiara a Harry, cosas que no les decía a sus compañeros de casa ?. ¿ Cuándo se acercaron tanto, que Malfoy, conscientemente era distinto con Harry, y con el resto del mundo ?.

¿ En qué momento se convirtieron en una pareja ?

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- Harry- Hermione murmuró en el oído de Harry, durante la clase de Herbología de Gryffindor. - ¿ Está bien ?.

Harry, con los ojos cargados de sueño, se volvió hacia Malfoy y lo encontró dormido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos, su pluma casi cayendo de sus dedos relajados. Harry sonrió cansado, tomó la pluma de Malfoy y la colocó prolijamente en su tintero.

-¿ Qué le pasa ?- Murmuró ella, preocupada.

- Sólo está cansado-. Harry sacó un libro grueso de su bolso y cuidadosamente lo colocó bajo los brazos de Malfoy, para que cuando se despierte no se sienta tan incómodo, y, sin darse cuenta, acarició el cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

- Él nunca se durmió en clase-. Dijo, Hermione. –Está demasiado cansado; y tú también-. Dijo ella, en tono acusador. –Harry, ¿ qué está sucediendo ?

Potter se masajeó los ojos, exhausto.

- Harry- Susurró Ron, desde el otro lado. -¿ Qué pasa ?. ¿ Por qué parece que ustedes dos no duermen bien desde hace mucho tiempo ?

- Estamos bien

- Harry…

- Miren, no puedo decirles, por lo menos, no sin hablar con él primero.

-¿ Por qué no ?

- Estamos casados, ¿ recuerdan ?-. Espetó Harry, cansadamente. –Le debo un poco de discreción. Él no es exactamente un fanático de ustedes dos, probablemente no va a ponerse muy contento si yo les cuento sobre nuestra vida privada.

- ¿ Estás guardando secretos por su causa ?- Dijo Hermione, lentamente.

- No, no es…no es…- Harry se detuvo. – Sí, así es.

Ron y Hermione lo miraban fijamente.

- Miren, yo soy el que vive con él. Ese es parte del motivo por el que estuvimos apartados por cuatro días, ¿se acuerdan ?. Para aprender a vivir juntos sin matarnos uno al otro. Y si eso significa que tengo que ocultarles algunas cosas, pues así será. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, pero él es mi…esposo. No lo pedí y no estoy feliz con eso, pero tengo que ponerme de su lado, de vez en cuando. Lo siento.

- Per…

- Y él, hace lo mismo por mi.

- De algún modo, lo dudo, Harry- Dijo Ron, bruscamente.

- Tú no…

- Si quieres decir, que hace cosas como hechizar a toda la habitación con ese estúpido hechizo, durante Aritmancia, cuando alguien te lo hizo a ti…- Comenzó Hermione.

- Sí, cosas como esa. Y como no dejar que nadie me haga nada cuando me quedé dormido en la sala común de Slytherin, ayer.

-¿ Te quedaste dormido en la sala común de Slytherin ?- Las cejas de Ron desaparecieron en su cabello.

- Estaba cansado…

-¿ Pero, por qué ?

- Y por qué…tú no tienes que pasar todo tu tiempo libre con él, Harry-. Dijo Hermione. –Nadie espera que tú…

- Yo no paso todo mi tiempo libre…

- Sólo te vemos en clase- Dijo ella. –Sigues desapareciendo, ni siquiera comes en el comedor, desde que regresaron.

- Todos quieren saber a dónde vas- Dijo Ron.

- A nuestra habitación, ¿ está bien ?. Vamos a nuestra habitación a…ustedes saben, porque es jodidamente imposible concentrarse si no lo hacemos durante todo el día. Y, realmente, quisiera que la gente deje de preguntar cosas, como si tuvieran derecho a meterse-. Se mordió la lengua, esperando que no le haya salido demasiado brusco, pero sabiendo que así fue.

- Harry…

Malfoy se estiró levemente, su entrecejo se frunció, y Harry puso una mano en su hombro, apoyando su cabeza en él, deseando poder dormir, él también. Los ojos de Malfoy parpadearon y se abrieron; se encontró con los ojos de Harry, y sonrió somnoliento. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente y besó a Harry, aún medio dormido; Harry se inclinó para besarlo, sin importarle que pudiesen verlos. No le importó, tampoco, cuando Ron hizo un ruido estrangulado. La mano de Malfoy subió hacia el cabello de Harry por un momento, luego interrumpió el beso con un bostezo.

- Mm…lo siento- Bostezó otra vez. Se enderezó, restregándose los ojos, y orientándose lentamente. -¿ Cuánto tiempo dormí ?

- No mucho, creo- Dijo Harry. –No te preocupes, puedes usar mis notas.

- Mm. Desearía que estuviésemos en el invernadero; es demasiado difícil estar despierto en esta condenada clase- Bostezó.

- Malfoy, ¿ qué pasa ?- Dijo Ron, suavemente, y Harry le lanzó una mirada cansada y enojada.

-¿ Qué ?

- Tú no duermes en clase.

Malfoy miró a Harry. -¿ No les contaste ?

- No, ¿ no te importa ?

- No, adelante.

- Pero, tú no le contaste a nadie en Slytherin.

- Conozco a mis compañeros de casa- Dijo, secamente. – Además, sé que tus amiguitos se destriparían a sí mismos antes de lastimarte. Diles lo que quieras-. Tomó su pluma, mirando la pizarra y tratando de descifrar por dónde iba la lección de Sprout.

- ¿ Decirnos qué ?- Dijo Hermione, ya fuera de sí.

- Shh. Estamos...Pomfrey no está segura de qué es lo que sucede, realmente...- Y Harry se encontró a sí mismo, agradecido por su interés. Y les confió sus preocupaciones a sus amigos más cercanos.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Jueves, amanecer del día 31** _

Draco se despertó, vagamente excitado y confuso. Este había sido...interesante; nada terriblemente vívido, pero había sido algo...cálido...

Miró la hora. Tres de la mañana. Potter estaba profundamente dormido, a su lado; Draco se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, sonriendo ligeramente cuando Potter murmuró algo y automáticamente acomodó su cabeza en su hombro. Lentamente, Draco acarició el cabello de Potter, cerrando los ojos y ansiando volver a dormir, pero su mente seguía volviendo al sueño que había tenido. Bostezando, frunció el ceño, irritado.

Necesitaba dormir, sus niveles de energía eran cada vez más bajos durante el día, y Pomfrey hacía todo tipo de preguntas. La poción vivificante funcionaba de algún modo, y estar en Slytherin lo ayudaba mucho – el reto de tener que compensar por el vínculo era bastante vigorizante- pero en realidad, ellos se debilitaban constantemente. Con un poco de suerte, Esposito descubriría algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde; o deberían volver a Gryffindor, antes de que los Slytherins noten que algo está mal.

Lentamente, recorrió con su mano la espalda desnuda de Potter, encontrando placer en la sensación de piel contra piel. Movió sus piernas entre las piernas de Potter, y sintió un tirón de excitación cuando su cadera le rozó la entrepierna y tocó algo duro.

Aparentemente, Potter soñaba, otra vez. Draco necesitaba volver a dormir, antes de que se excitara más. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió instantáneamente cuando Potter se estiró contra él y gimió.

-¿ Potter ?

Potter despertó, sobresaltado, y se encontró abrazado con firmeza, e inmediatamente, comenzó a frotarse contra Draco.

Draco rió.

- ¡ Jodido calentón, Merlín Potter, son las tres de la mañana !

- Mi cuerpo no lo sabe. Estaba soñando que era temprano, por la tarde, y tú estabas haciendo...mm...cosas de la tarde, en nuestro lugar.

El pulso de Draco se aceleró. –Potter, tenemos que dormir.

-¿ Sabes lo que nos ayudará a dormir ?- Dijo Potter, y bajó una mano hacia la entrepierna de Draco. Él la interceptó, rápidamente.

-Cómo diablos sigues brillando azul, es un misterio para mi.

- Podría explicártelo, pero prefiero hacer algo que nos ayude a volver a dormir.

- Bien- Draco cedió a la lógica de Potter. – Pero, espera-. Tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y la movió sobre ambos, murmurando rápidamente un hechizo.

- Sólo tú sabes un hechizo para deshacerte del mal aliento-. Potter lo aprovechó, y besó a Draco profundamente.

-¿ Cómo hacen los muggles ?

- ¿ Y cómo voy a saberlo ?- Potter comenzó a lamer la oreja de Draco. Él suspiró, gozando la sensación, notando que no había manera de que pudiera volver a dormir sin llegar a la conclusión lógica. Virgen o no, Potter se estaba volviendo muy bueno en conseguir lo que quería de Draco. Y eso, a él le venía muy bien. Además, el tema de la pérdida de energía no era un problema cuando tenían casi cuatro horas, antes de tener que despertarse y funcionar otra vez.

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su cuerpo le respondía a Potter, el calor bajo la piel...esto era tan bueno...tanto mejor que apurados manoseos en salones desusados o contra árboles... de hecho...

- Potter, detente-. Draco retrocedió , apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de Potter; que gruñó, frustrado.

-¿ Qué ?

-Quiero...me gustaría volver a nuestras habitaciones.

-¿ Qué ?. ¿ Por qué ?

- Porque no quiero preocuparme de que mis compañeros de habitación puedan interrumpirnos.

- Son las tres de la mañana.

- Lo sé. Pero si alguno puso un hechizo para que les haga saber cuando...

- Malfoy, vamos. No me gusta decirlo, pero, seamos realistas, no nos tomará mucho. Y luego podremos...

- Yo quiero que nos tome un poco más.

-¿ Por qué ?

Dios. Potter era lento, a veces. Draco respiró hondo. –Potter, ¿ cuántas veces vas a brillar azul en clase, antes de cansarte ?

- Ya estoy cansado de eso, pero...- Potter se interrumpió, y Draco casi pudo ver la lamparilla encendiéndose en su cabeza. Lentamente, retrocedió y se sentó.

- Malfoy...yo...tú dijiste que no ibas a presionarme.

- No lo haré, sólo estoy sugiriendo...

- Mira, yo...

- **_Lumos_-** Dijo Draco, y dio un respingo cuando la cámara acortinada se iluminó. Se sentó y le alcanzó los lentes a Potter; quien se los colocó cautelosamente, mirando a Draco a través de la luz brillante.

- Malfoy...

- No te estoy presionando. Pero, yo estoy listo, y yo quiero...yo te deseo.

- Yo,… yo te deseo también, pero...

- Tú puedes estar arriba, si quieres

Potter parpadeó.

- La cosa cambia un poco, ¿ verdad ?

- Mm...sí-. Potter se pasó una mano por el cabello, nerviosamente. –Pero..yo nunca...

- Yo tampoco. Estamos iguales.

- Malfoy, yo...¿ y si te lastimo ?

- No lo harás, confío en ti- Potter lo miró, incrédulo, y Draco sonrió levemente.

–Tanto como para hacerlo, digo. Confío en ti, no vas a lastimarme. Más de...más de lo que debas.

Potter abrazó sus rodillas contra el pecho y bajó la vista. Draco podía sentir los impulsos conflictuados en su interior. Apoyó una mano en el brazo de Potter y esperó.

Finalmente, Potter lo miró, aún nervioso, pero decidido, y asintió.

Draco buscó sus trasladores, mientras Potter reunía sus ropas y bolsos. Draco terminó el hechizo de luz y le alcanzó la llave a Potter.

- Deberías sacar el hechizo de privacidad y abrir las cortinas-. Dijo Potter.

-¿ Por qué ?

- Así tus compañeros de cuarto no pierden su tiempo tratando de despertarnos mañana. Por no mencionar, quedarse pegados con los otros hechizos que pusiste en las cortinas.

- Tú no eres divertido-. Dijo Draco, pero quitó los hechizos y abrió las cortinas. Activaron los trasladores, e instantáneamente se encontraron en los familiares alrededores de su dormitorio.

- _**Lumos**_-. Dijo Draco, dejaron las ropas y los bolsos que habían traído de Slytherin. Se enfrentaron, arrodillados sobre la cama, repentinamente tímidos.

-¿ Estás seguro ? - Preguntó Potter, suavemente, tomando la mano de Draco en la suya.

Draco respiró profundamente y asintió.

-¿ Quieres que entremos en trance, como sugirió la Sanadora ?

Draco asintió nuevamente, y ambos buscaron sus varitas. Se acercaron y apoyaron sus frentes uno en el otro, cerrando los ojos.

Draco aclaró su mente, respirando profundamente, y comenzó el encantamiento de tranquilidad que la Sanadora les enseñó unos días antes. Potter se le unió, y pronto, sus palabras susurradas llenaron el aire, casi como una presencia física. Draco podía sentir la serenidad que lo invadía, sonando como olas agradables sobre una playa, casi sin dejar lugar a pensamientos extraños o temores.

Repitieron el encantamiento, entrando en trance, su respiración se calmó y sus labios se acercaron, hasta que murmuraban uno contra la boca del otro, deteniéndose para besarse entre palabras, entrando en una especie de estado de claridad y paz.

Una tercera repetición y terminaron. Bajaron sus varitas y continuaron con los besos, bajando juntos. Draco atrajo a Potter hasta que estuvieron entrelazados sobre la cama, con el peso de Potter sobre Draco.

Draco dejo que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, concentrándose en la sensación de los labios moviéndose hacia abajo en su cuello, en las manos que lo acariciaban totalmente. Se acercó aún más a Potter, una mano fue a su cabello, un pie lentamente subía y bajaba por su tobillo, todo tan lento e increiblemente dulce. Sin palabras, sólo suspiros y gemidos apagados, y los susurros de los dedos contra la piel y las olas sobre la playa.

Potter levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco, pidiendo permiso para continuar, sin palabras, y Draco asintió, cerrando los ojos cuando Potter se sentó y buscó una pequeña botella de aceite con aroma a miel que la Sanadora les había dado. Sintió que Potter se acostaba a su lado, y luego sus manos tibias, fantasmales, sobre su pecho, su vientre, dejando huellas de aceite aromático brillando cálidamente sobre su piel, mientras se movían lentamente hacia abajo. Draco abrió los ojos y buscó la botella, colocando un poco sobre sus manos, y lentamente trazó el pecho de Potter, alrededor de cada pezón, hacia arriba, al cuello; sonriendo por el modo en que la respiración de Potter se cortaba cuando sus dedos encontraban puntos sensibles; pero las manos de Potter nunca detuvieron su lenta tarea de esparcir el aceite en la piel de Draco.

Potter levantó una ceja, pidiendo permiso otra vez, y Draco separó los muslos, sin miedo, mientras la mano de Potter bajaba y comenzaba a esparcir el aceite entre sus piernas. Otra mirada cuestinadora y Draco asintió, tensandose un poco por el dolor cuando un dedo entró, y Potter se detuvo, sus ojos volvieron a preguntarle a Draco si quería detenerse, pero él lo atrajo y lo besó, respirando lentamente para aceptar el dolor y relajarse, dejarlo fuir, y sentirse seguro en el conocimiento de que el dolor pasaría, no había nada que temer.

Luego, Potter hizo algo, y un relámpago de placer pasó a través de Draco, que ahogó un grito. Potter se retrajo, relajándose al ver que Draco nos sentía dolor, y repitió lo que acababa de hacer. Draco se agarró de su hombro, convulsivamente, un jadeo se le escapó y comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, casi escuchando el sonido de la superficie alterada por una repentina ráfaga de viento, pero pronto recuperó el anterior ritmo tranquilo.

Los ojos de Potter lo cuestionaron, otra vez, retrocedió, y Draco asintió y comenzó a girar sobre su vientre, luego cambió de parecer. La Sanadora les había explicado que, probablemente sería más fácil hacerlo de ese modo, la primera vez, y pareció una buena idea en ese momento, pero ahora...no. Draco necesitaba ver a Potter, leer sus emociones, ser capaz de tranquilizarlo. Potter frunció el ceño, asombrado, y Draco se acostó, otra vez, atrayendo a Potter y cubriéndolo con algo del aceite, sonrió cuando Potter aceptó el cambio, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones.

Potter se acercó y sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente. Potter levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Draco, y la sien, acariciando su cabello, usando su otra mano para guiarse lentamente dentro de Draco.

Draco se tensó cuando un dolor agudo lo quemó, y siseó en el cuello de Potter; clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Potter, pero se impulsó hacia delante, aceptándolo en su cuerpo. Potter se contuvo, sus labios rozaban silenciosamente la sien de Draco, y Draco podía sentirlo compartiendo sus propias emociones, asegurándose de que Draco estuviera bien, de que sólo necesitaba tiempo para ajustarse.

Draco respiró hondo, exhaló, y otra vez, y otra, siguiendo el ritmo de las casi inaudibles olas, el dolor menguó y comenzó a hacerle lugar a un sentimiento de paz y pertenencia. La Sanadora dijo que esa era una reacción natural, una buena reacción. Buscó los labios de Potter, nuevamente, sus piernas subieron a las caderas, acercándolo más, y jadeando cuando el relámpago de placer lo golpeó otra vez, con más fuerza, y mezclado con dolor. Demasiado fuerte.

- Shhh- Potter lo tranquilizó, pero Draco sintió que un sollozo subía por su pecho a pesar del trance, a pesar de todo lo que compartieron hasta aquí. Esto era demasiado, y no tenía control, era una invasión y estaba mal, y no podía soportarla, pero Potter estaba allí, aún sosteniéndolo, aún dentro suyo, volviendo a llevarlo hacia el trance, de vuelta a la confianza. –Shhh- Potter besó su sien, tomó una mano en la suya, entrelazó sus dedos, aún estable. Ahora, con gentileza, los meció, juntos. Las descargas eran más tolerables, el sonido tranquilizador de la orilla, gradualmente regresó. Regresó y comenzó a aumentar, cuando las sensaciones se hicieron más intensas, pero no tan tremendas, esta vez.

Draco abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de Potter, su ser entero concentrado en preservarlo del pánico. Sonrió y le acarició el cabello, despejándole la frente, trazando la cicatriz y permitiendo que los movimientos cobraran calor e intensidad, vacilando, atrajo a Potter más profundamente en el trance, en la confianza de que el trance los mantendría seguros, mientras se perdían a sí mismos en el movimiento; el sonido de la superficie se hacía más fuerte hasta sentirse como una tormenta, y comenzaron a hundirse en ella, a ser consumidos por ella- imágenes que deberían ser aterradoras, pero que en cambio, eran excitantes y vivificantes.

Aunque, Draco comenzaba a sentir que estaba en peligro de sentirse abrumado por lo que estaba experimentando. Era la primera vez de Potter, también, después de todo, y más allá del encantamiento de tranquilidad, él necesitaba la ayuda de Draco, tanto como Draco necesitaba la suya.

Draco, al menos, sabía algo de lo que Potter estaba sintiendo en este momento, la novedad vertiginosa de estar dentro de otra persona, la imposibilidad de ir más lento y controlar algo casi incontrolable: la abrasadora necesidad del cuerpo de embestir rápida, duramente, y acabar lo más pronto posible. El encantamiento de tranquilidad podía ayudarlo en algo, pero no era suficiente. Con su mano, recorrió el pecho de Potter, tranquilizándolo, gentilmente suavizando los temblores que lo sacudían, mientras Potter se concentraba en no ir muy rápido, en no lastimar a Draco, en no terminar esto antes de que Draco estuviese listo.

Excepto que Draco estaba seguro de estar listo. Para lo que sea. Acercó las piernas, atrayendo a Potter aún más profundamente dentro suyo, arqueando la espalda, mientras exquisitas chispas del relámpago comenzaron a recorrerlo, urgiendo a Potter a seguir sus instintos y dejarse llevar. Era casi como si trataran de controlar la tormenta juntos, Draco pensó, cuando Potter tembló y trató de alcanzarlo con su mente, para asegurarse de que Draco quería que se moviera, que estaba bien dejarse llevar, y entonces, ambos embistieron y todo fue calor, imposible de contener. Se quemaban, ambos iban a prenderse fuego...

Draco capturó la boca de Potter en la suya, y fue incapaz de contener un grito cuando el relámpago atravesó cada nervio, y su espalda se curvó, levantándose de la cama, y con un grito ronco, Potter latió dentro suyo; el relámpago los envolvió a ambos, casi arrasándolos con su calor y brillo, durante momentos interminables, hasta que quedaron agotados, y exhaustos.

Y luego, todo terminó. Pequeños fuegos aún pasaban a través de ellos, pero ya no los abrumaban; eran casi tranquilizadores. Envolviendo a Draco en olas, otra vez, cálidos, seguros y dulces.

Draco, lentamente, pasó sus manos sobre Potter, que seguía encima suyo, y dentro de él; y respiraba suavemente en su cabello. Y el sueño que llegó, invadiéndolo, era reconfortante. Se dejó caer en la oscuridad, voluntariamente.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Agradezco a todos sus palabras de aliento, **_

_**¡No me digan que este capítulo no vale por dos, por lo menos!**_

_**D.L.**_


	10. 24 de octubre al 31 de octubre

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", argumento de Anna Fugazzi; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Vínculo**

**29 de octubre al 31 de octubre**

_**Jueves por la mañana, día 31.**_

Harry observaba el lento subir y bajar del pecho de Malfoy, y se preguntaba si alguna vez volverían a hablarse. Decidió que no le importaba, realmente.

Salió de un sueño profundo y se quedó allí, acostado en un estado de medio-sueño que pareció durar horas; pensando nada más que en la suavidad de las sábanas, en la calidez de la nuca de Draco contra su cara- estaban 'haciendo cucharita'(**1**)-; en los olores de miel, sudor, sexo, en el cabello de Malfoy que olía como...¿tal vez, jazmín?. Como sea, parecía alguna hierba aromática. Se sentía suave, además, y muy delicado. Sopló suavemente, sintiéndolo ondear contra sus labios, notó que Malfoy se despertaba lentamente, pero sólo abrió los ojos cuando se apoyó sobre su espalda.

Malfoy sonrió somnoliento, tocó los labios de Harry brevemente con sus dedos, antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos otra vez, una mano descansaba sobre un muslo de Harry, y la punta de sus dedos se movían casualmente en pequeños y lentos diseños sobre la piel.

Aún era temprano, podían llegar al desayuno si se apuraban; pero Harry sabía que no tenía energía para salir de la cama en ese momento, y menos para caminar hasta el comedor. No tenía hambre, y aparentemente, Malfoy tampoco. Así que se quedaron acostados juntos, sin moverse, excepto por lo dedos de Draco; sus respiraciones eran los únicos sonidos en el cuarto.

Largo rato más tarde, Harry miró el reloj. Habían perdido el desayuno, y si no salían de la cama en los próximos diez minutos, no iban a llegar a horario a Transformaciones. Suspiró y se sentó, lentamente; Malfoy se pasó una mano sobre la cara y respiró hondo, juntando fuerzas. Lentamente se sentó, y dio un ligero respingo.

Harry le tocó el hombro, levantando las cejas; Malfoy le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, desatendiendo la preocupación de Harry. Con lentitud se estiró y se levantó de la cama. Harry frunció el ceño, mientras observaba cómo Malfoy se vestía y se alistaba para ir a clase- se movía como si se empujara a sí mismo para no volver a dormir-. Y, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido cuando miraba a Harry de vez en cuando, ambos lucían igual.

Transformaciones. Eso era lo único que importaba; llegar a la clase, y a tiempo. No porque temiesen perder puntos o ganarse otra detención, sino porque la alternativa era acostarse y rendirse ante el agotamiento.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

McGonagall levantó la vista, debido al leve murmullo que surgió cuando entraron al aula; e inmediatamente los llamó a su escritorio. Harry frunció el ceño, desconcertado, no habían llegado tarde; apenas a tiempo, pero no tarde.

- Potter, Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey quiere que vayan a la Enfermería. Hay dos Aurores que quieren hablar con ustedes.

-¿Aurores?- Repitió Malfoy, y Harry notó que era lo primero que cualquiera de ellos decía esa mañana. -¿Por qué...?

- No lo sé, señor Malfoy. Ahora, vayan, no los dejen esperando; están aquí desde el desayuno.

- Aurores-. Dijo Harry, mientras recorrían fatigosamente el camino a la Enfermería. - ¿ Para qué ?. Madam Pantere ya habló con nosotros de cuando fue colocada la maldición y de lo que nos pasó cuando atravesamos la puerta. ¿Y ahora, qué más quieren saber ?

- Tal vez más detalles sobre nuestro agotamiento y todo eso- Dijo Malfoy, masajeándose los ojos. –Ahora que están preocupados porque esto está diseñado para hacernos daño.

- Malfoy... ¿ estás bien ?.

- ¿Qué ?. Sí. ¿ Por qué ?

- Luces terrible.

- Puede que no haya dormido lo suficiente anoche-. Malfoy sonó como si quisiera parecer gracioso, pero no lo logró.

- No es eso.

- Tengo la impresión de que vamos a hablar de eso con los Aurores, Potter. ¿ Podemos reservarlo para cuando estemos obligados a hacerlo ?

- De acuerdo-. Dijo Harry abatido. Levantó la vista, un tanto asombrado cuando la mano de Malfoy rozó el dorso de la suya. -¿ Sí ?

Malfoy se detuvo y miró el suelo, nervioso. - ¿ Estás...estás bien ?

- ¿ Qué ?

- Con lo que pasó...

-¿ Anoche ?- Harry se encontró inesperadamente, incapaz de contener una gran sonrisa, a pesar de su cansancio. – Absolutamente. ¿ y tú ?

La sonrisa de Malfoy como respuesta, fue toda lo que Harry necesitó para tranquilizarse. Se quedaron allí por un momento, sonriendo uno al otro, antes de desviar la mirada. Harry podía sentir como una docena de emociones diferentes pasaba a través de los dos; ninguna era desagradable. Felicidad, y sorpresa por esa felicidad. Afecto cauteloso. Una especie de timidez, también, porque esto era bastante nuevo para ambos. Ninguna necesitaba análisis o un pensamiento profundo. No se trataba de pensar, sino de sentir. Malfoy lo había dicho, tiempo atrás, y tenía razón.

Malfoy movió la cabeza, señalando la Enfermería, y continuaron caminando en un silencio compartido.

Ah...Probablemente, Pomfrey quiera saber todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que no quería compartirlo. Era demasiado...bueno, íntimo. Se había acostumbrado a hablar con Pomfrey y Esposito sobre cosas que hubiese preferido morirse antes que mencionárselas a nadie, apenas unos meses atrás, pero lo que pasó la noche anterior...

No tenía nada que ver con el maldito hechizo de unión. Tenía que ver, pero también no tenía que ver. Lo que hicieron anoche puede haber comenzado con el vínculo, puede haber sucedido porque no tenían alternativa, pero la _manera_ en que sucedió era algo que iba más allá del hechizo. Tenía que ver con ellos dos superando todo lo que tenían en contra, y pudiendo construir algo juntos. Algo jodídamente extraordinario. Porque dudaba que alguna vez, pudiera olvidar su primera vez, mientras estuviera vivo, y a juzgar por las emociones que recibía de Malfoy a través de su conexión, dudaba que Malfoy la olvidara, tampoco.

Y Malfoy...eso había sido jodídamente poderoso. Malfoy dándose a sí mismo a Harry de ese modo. Él había sentido el pánico de Malfoy, hasta cierto punto, atravesando el trance. Lo maravilló la confianza que Malfoy le había mostrado, dejando que Harry tomara el control. Aún después de todo lo que se hicieron uno al otro, antes y después del vínculo. Malfoy se dejó ayudar por Harry; y luego lo había ayudado, a su vez. Sí, mucho de esto se debía al vínculo y a los hechizos tranquilizadores; pero había algo increíblemente conmovedor en la posibilidad de tomar a un chico que se sentía asustado y abrumado; y llevarlo al límite, sólo con confianza.

Y, luego, esta mañana, estuvieron uno al lado del otro, sin necesitar palabras, sin necesitar nada para estar cómodos, y...

¡Mierda!, pensó, deteniéndose. Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado intenso. Necesitaba tomar algo de perspectiva, frenar un poco.

Mucho de lo que sentía era sólo por el hechizo de vínculo, trató de recordárselo a sí mismo, con firmeza. Sólo un hechizo. Los sentimientos de confianza y ternura y unión- sí, eran maravillosos, y genuinos, pero no necesariamente significaban algo-. Malfoy y él podían ser esposos, pero realmente no eran amigos, no eran amantes reales. Todo esto podía, muy bien, desaparecer, eventualmente. Podría...

Pero...mientras tanto...era increíble.

¡Ay, Dios, se suponía que ahora debía hablar de eso con Pomfrey ! Seguramente, eso los traerá de vuelta a la tierra con un gran golpe. Pensó, con resentimiento, que ya era bastante malo que debieran pasar por esto involuntariamente; ¿ debían sufrir además, estar bajo un lente de aumento ?. Porque, realmente, prefería recordar su primera vez por haber sido inesperadamente brillante; en vez de porque tuvo que relatar cada minuto, en detalle, a la enfermera del colegio.

Tal vez, Pomfrey no pregunte. Tal vez, estén tan ocupados con los Aurores con el tema de su fatiga el día de hoy, y la noche anterior no entre en consideración. Eso sería muy bueno.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- ¿ Harry ?. ¿ Te sientes bien ?- Repitió Madam Pantere por tercera vez, y Harry se sobresaltó.

- Sí.

- No, no lo estás. ¿ Qué está mal ?- Pero Harry, se puso de pie, y la intranquilidad vaga que había estado sintiendo, finalmente se fundió en la necesidad de hacer algo.

- Potter- Dijo Pomfrey alarmada, cuando Harry se dirigió al lugar que lo separaba de Malfoy y del Auror Tobin que lo estaba entrevistando. Harry abrió sin dudar, apenas registrando las protestas de Pomfrey y Pantere. Se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy y vio como su enojo apenas contenido y resentimiento; eran reemplazados por sorpresa y alivio.

- ¡ Señor Potter !- Exclamó Tobin.

- ¿ Qué pasa ?- Harry le preguntó a Malfoy.

- Señor Potter, sea tan amable de volver...

- Malfoy, ¿ qué es lo que sucede ?- Preguntó Harry, ignorando a Tobin.

Malfoy apretó los labios, sacudió la cabeza, y el Auror dijo. – Señor Potter, estoy haciendo una entrevista aquí...

- No le pregunté a usted-. Dijo, cortante, con la mirada penetrante en Malfoy.

-¿ Qué mierda pasa ?. Estás a punto de explotar-. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy, desconcertado porque Malfoy mantenía su boca cerrada y miraba hacia otro lado, mientras su ira aún hervía, y no se dirigía a Harry para nada.

- Señor Potter.

- ¿ Qué demonios le estuvo preguntando ?- Demandó Harry.

- Estoy recolectando información sobre quién podría querer atacarlo a usted, señor Potter. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo- Dijo él, dándose aires de importancia, y Harry percibió que bajo sus maneras pomposas, estaba a la defensiva.

-¿ Sólo haciendo su trabajo ?. ¿ Su trabajo consiste en descubrir que nos sucede a los dos, o está tratando de obtener otra información, además ?- Preguntó, acusadoramente, y sintió una ola de indignación al ver la expresión culpable de Tobin.

-¡ Bastardo !. ¡ Se supone que usted debe ayudarnos, y no interrogarlo a él sobre...!

- ¡ Potter !- Dijo Malfoy, cortante.

-¿ Sobre qué lo estaba interrogando ?- Gritó Harry, y Malfoy se paró, tomó a Harry por el hombro y lo condujo a la fuerza tras otra separación. - ¡Qué- Comenzó Harry, pero Malfoy le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Cállate. No. Cállate- Murmuró; su enojo con el Auror se trasladó a Harry. –¡ No necesito que vengas a rescatarme, pendejo estúpido !. Yo lo puedo manejar...

- ¿ Qué mierda te dijo ?- Demandó Harry, empujando la mano de Malfoy, y quitándosela de la boca.

- ¿ Qué mierda piensas que dijo ?- Susurró Malfoy, furioso, con los ojos brillándole y su mano cerrándose dolorosamente sobre la de Harry. –Me preguntó lo que mi padre piensa de nuestra unión, y qué fue lo que me dijo, y qué pienso yo que esto significa para mi familia, y cómo mi padre lleva su...su 'posición social' con, con... y si él piensa que la maldición fue preparada por un...- Se detuvo abruptamente, miró a otro lado, y su apretón sobre la mano de Harry se aflojó. Respiró hondo un par de veces. – Y si mi padre piensa que la maldición fue preparada por un Mortífago celoso de él- Dijo finalmente, con voz suave. – Y si yo creía que la maldición fue preparada por mi padre, en primer lugar; para deshacerse de ti trabajando para el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Harry contuvo la respiración, se devanaba la mente pensando cómo alguien podía siquiera pensar eso de cualquier padre, y menos aún, preguntarlo a cualquier hijo...y luego, daba vueltas al hecho de que no podía asegurar que Lucius Malfoy no fuese capaz de sacrificar a su hijo único por Voldemort y su causa.

- Y preguntó muchas otras cosas sobre mi padre, que ni siquiera quiero contártelas-. Malfoy aún hablaba suavemente, y sin mirarlo. Harry lo tomó por un hombro, tratando de forzarlo a que lo mire. – Potter, no.

Maldición. ¡ Mierda, ni siquiera podían hablar !. No podían, era la cosa más importante en sus vidas, en la vida de todos en el mundo mágico, y se suponía que debían permanecer en el medio; Harry como enemigo de Voldemort, y Malfoy como hijo de su mano derecha. En lados opuestos de la guerra; y fingiendo con todas sus fuerzas que no existía. Porque no era una guerra absoluta; todo se hacía a través de espías, mentiras, maleficio Imperio, manipulación; y el padre de Malfoy ni siquiera había admitido estar en el lado contrario, ni siquiera después de haber estado en Azkaban.

- Él no puede preguntarte cosas que no tienen que ver con la maldición-. Dijo Harry, lentamente.

- ¿ Tú puedes probar que ellos no tienen nada que ver ?- Retrucó **(2)** Malfoy.

Mierda.

-¿ Quieres que él te diga una cosa semejante, cuando se supone que debe ayudarte ?- Preguntó Harry, decidiendo, sin detenerse a pensar, tomar el lado de Malfoy en el asunto. No en toda la guerra; pero sí en esta batalla. Esta batalla que tenía que ver con descubrir cómo vivir en medio de esta maldición.

Qué decisión tan Slytherin, pensó Harry, de pronto. Olvidar la gran estructura de las cosas, olvidar que el Auror Tobin podía sacarle información a Malfoy en este momento, que podía servirles en la jodida guerra. Olvidar todo y sólo pensar en su propia salud y seguridad, y en la de Malfoy, y...

No, no hay tiempo para pensar en esto. -¿Quieres que él abuse de su posición, en este momento, para beneficiar su carrera en el equipo de Aurores ?

La cejas de Malfoy se elevaron. – ¿ Beneficiar su carrera ?. ¿ Es un poco cínico de tu parte, no crees ?

- Eso es lo que está haciendo, y tú lo sabes.

- Qué Slytherin lo tuyo, asumir que su motivo es su propio beneficio.

- No comiences a insultarme, bastardo- espetó Harry. –O voy a hacerte notar que tú estás tratando de no dejarme ayudarte, y eso es jodídamente Gryffindor en ti.

Malfoy rió, un sonido inesperado y asombroso; y la tensión entre ellos se alivió palpablemente.

-Él no puede preguntarte ese tipo de mierda- Dijo Harry, gentilmente después de un momento. –No está bien, y no nos ayuda. Si él quiere hacer preguntas difíciles como parte de la investigación, es una cosa; pero si lo que hace es sacar provecho, o aún, ventajas en la lucha...este no es el momento.

Malfoy respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Además, ¿ cómo puedes dejarlo, dónde está tu estúpido orgullo Malfoy ?. ¿Por qué no lo enfrentaste y lo mandaste a la mierda ?

Malfoy suspiró. – Potter, me han hecho ese tipo de preguntas antes. Después de que mi padre fue arrestado, y durante meses. Mi madre y yo fuimos interrogados por casi todos los Aurores del Ministerio-. Dijo amargamente. – Créeme, aprendí cómo vivir sin orgullo. Y la primera cosa que aprendí fue que no me beneficia en absoluto enfrentarme con ellos, o tratar de ganarles de mano. Lo único que funciona es decir lo menos posible, especialmente con un sangre sucia...ay, bueno, con nacidos de muggles como Tobin; ellos tienen un hacha especial para dejar caer sobre nosotros.

Harry apretó los labios. Maldición. Recordó que, en su momento, le había dado gran placer pensar que Malfoy y su madre eran interrogados como criminales. Bueno, eso fue entonces, esto es ahora, se dijo a sí mismo. – Mira, tú dijiste que tu padre no habló contigo sobre lo que él te está preguntando; así que él no va a conseguir ninguna información si te interroga por su cuenta. Está perdiendo su tiempo. Nuestro tiempo.

- Eso se lo dije. Extrañamente, no me creyó. No quiero golpearme la cabeza contra la pared para convencerlo.

Harry pensó por un momento. – Sabes, no hay razón para que las entrevistas se hagan en forma separada.. Yo puedo estar contigo.

-¿ Y exactamente, que lograrás con tu heroica presencia ?

- Por lo menos, que se dedique a hacer preguntas que puedan ayudarnos. Y hacerles saber que tú dices la verdad cuando dices que no sabes nada.

Malfoy se masajeó los ojos cansadamente, y asintió, cediendo. Harry abrió la separación.

- Yo me quedo. Pueden entrevistarnos a los dos juntos-. Dijo llanamente, divertido por las miradas de los Aurores y Madam Pomfrey.

- Señor Potter-

- No me iré. Si tiene algo que decirle a él, puede decirlo muy bien enfrente mío.

- Señor Potter, difícilmente pienso que- Comenzó Tobin, y Pomfrey se paró delante del Auror.

- No va a llegar a ninguna parte, señor Tobin; Potter es muy testarudo-. Le dijo ella, y Harry percibió un brillo de aprobación en los ojos de la bruja, y una mirada bastante helada dirigida a Tobin. Sonrió para sí mismo. Pomfrey, con frecuencia, era brusca y poco simpática, pero no se podía negar que se ponía del lado de sus pacientes; y probablemente estaría furiosa ante la idea de que un Auror usase su tiempo para hacer algo que no se relacionara con preservar a sus pacientes de empeorar su condición.

-¿ Bueno ?. Adelante, señor Tobin. Haga sus preguntas-. Dijo ella, sentándose junto a Malfoy.

Tobin levantó su barbilla, desafiante. – Mis preguntas son relevantes para la investigación-. Comenzó, y Pomfrey asintió impacientemente.

- Sí, sí, estoy segura. Hágalas. Estos jóvenes caballeros no están aquí para perder su valioso tiempo de clase escuchando sus discursos.

Tobin vaciló.

-¿ Cuál fue la última pregunta que hizo ?- Pomfrey le preguntó a Malfoy.

- Me preguntó si yo pensaba que las opiniones políticas de mi padre lo podían haber conducido a encadenarme a Potter con una maldición deliberadamente mal realizada- Dijo, en tono neutro. –Antes que eso, me hizo muchas preguntas sobre las creencias políticas de mi padre y sus conexiones.

-¿ Qué ?- Pomfrey y Pantere, ambas miraron incrédulas a Tobin.

- ¡ Esas fueron preguntas legítimas !. El padre de este chico apoya a las mismas personas que han tratado de matar al señor Potter por años. Considerando sus creencias políticas, tiene sentido que-

- Las opiniones de mi padre no son contra la ley-. Dijo Malfoy, enojado.

- Sus acciones sí lo han sido.

- Usted debe haber oído que ya pagó por ellas.

- Si se puede llamar castigo...

- Estuvo en Azkaban por diez meses-. Interrumpió acaloradamente, y Harry apoyó una mano sobre su brazo, calmándolo.

- Sí, por irrumpir y entrar al Ministerio. Pero además, fue acusado de asesinato. Y porque hizo acuerdos con varias personas en puestos elevados, fue dejado en libertad. Difícilmente eso se pueda llamar castigo. Además, él es un conocido opositor a los muggles y-

- Como ya le hice notar, sus convicciones no son contrarias a la ley-. Los labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una mueca, y lanzó a Tobin una mirada de disgusto.

– Tampoco las mías.

-¿ Usted tiene las mismas convicciones ?

- Yo soy un Malfoy- Dijo desafiante. – Y estoy con mi familia.

- ¿ Va a ser un Mortífago como su querido viejo papá, algún día ?. Déjeme recordarle lo que ya le dije: probablemente hay Mortífagos detrás de esto.

- Yo no sé nada de eso.

- Pero usted conoce a la gente que él trata; usted sabe quiénes son Mortífagos, quiénes realizarían este tipo de atrocidad en nombre del Que no debe Ser Nombrado-

- Auror Tobin- Comenzó Pantere.

- Esa gente es capaz de todo. El padre de este chico es capaz de todo, y está entrenando a su hijo para que sea como él, un pequeño Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡ Él no es Lucius Malfoy !- Interrumpió Pomfrey furiosamente. – ¡ Este es un chico de diecisiete años que está en un gran problema, y le agradecería que recuerde para qué está aquí !

- Yo soy un Auror, si usted piensa que voy a dejar pasar una oportunidad-

- Acaba de hacerlo. Está afuera del caso-. Dijo Pantere abruptamente.

-¡¿ Qué ?!

- No estoy tan preocupada por sus preguntas, sino por qué las hace. Usted no es capaz de concentrarse en la tarea que se le ha dado, que es ayudar a estos jóvenes. Voy a llamar a Shacklebolt. Él se hará cargo.

Harry, rápidamente, reprimió su alarma. Kingsley Shacklebolt era parte de la Orden del Fénix. Técnicamente, todos los Aurores trabajaban contra Voldemort, pero Shacklebolt era especialmente dedicado, y si se hacía cargo del caso, no limitaría sus preguntas sólo a la información necesaria para ayudar a Harry y a Malfoy, aunque a diferencia de Tobin, trataría de ayudarlos.

No, la lealtad de Shackelebolt a la Orden significaba que tomaría cada oportunidad – y ésta era una buena -, para sonsacar información sobre la familia de Malfoy y usarla contra Voldemort, aunque eso significara engañar a Malfoy sobre sus intenciones. Y Malfoy no tenía modo de saberlo.

Necesitaban ayuda. Ellos necesitaban a alguien como Shacklebolt.

Y...Malfoy tampoco era un inocente del que no se podía sospechar. Harry se recordó a sí mismo. Él tenía experiencia con Aurores, era un Slytherin y era un Malfoy, receloso y retorcido, capaz de defenderse ante cualquiera.

Bueno...excepto que además, estaba cansado, y no pensaba con claridad, y estaba bajando un poco su guardia alrededor de Harry; lo que lo llevaría a no ser muy cuidadoso como debería ser alrededor de Kingsley, especialmente si Harry no le advertía que debía ser muy cauteloso cuando hablara de las actividades de su padre.

¿ Cómo podía traicionar la confianza que Malfoy le tenía ?

Y luego, ¿ cómo podía traicionar la confianza que la Orden había depositado en él ?. No sólo no debía dar a conocer a los miembros de la Orden, sino que debía guardar silencio y permitir que la Orden obtenga información sobre el funcionamiento interno de la familia Malfoy, que podía ser invaluable para su lado en la guerra...

¡ Ay, Dios !. ¿ A quién traicionar ?

Malfoy lo miraba sospechando, mientras Tobin entregaba sus papeles y salía de la enfermería a grandes trancos. Pomfrey y Pantere miraron los apuntes. Harry forzó su expresión a una perfecta inescrutabilidad, y trató de recordar con toda su alma, todo lo que Snape le enseñó sobre Oclumancia. Y al mismo tiempo, trataba de no oír en su cabeza la burla de Malfoy: ' Es casi imposible mentirle a tu esposo bajo un nuevo vínculo, Potter'.

- Muy bien, entonces- Madam Pantere interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Pueden volver a sus clases, si así lo desean.

-¿ Podemos irnos ?

- Sí, señor Malfoy. Yo voy a unificar mis notas con las del Auror Tobin, y continuaré más tarde con las preguntas.

- ¿ Quiere decir, hoy, más tarde ?

- Sí, y espero haber contactado a Shacklebolt- Ah, no- Murmuró para sí misma. –Está en una misión en Kenia, en este momento. Maldición. Bueno, habré contactado a alguien para que se una al caso. No importa, sólo vuelvan a sus clases, los veré más tarde.

- Ya nos perdimos la clase de Transformaciones, y la mayor parte de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras-. Notó Harry, cuando dejaron la enfermería, tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en Kingsley Shacklebolt hasta estar seguro de que Malfoy estaba lo suficientemente distraído con otra cosa para no percibir su revuelo interior.

-¿ Qué sucede ?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Nada.

- Potter.

Se detuvieron en el medio del corredor, y Harry respiró hondo. – Nada que pueda hablar contigo-. Dijo suavemente, mirando a Malfoy a los ojos.

Malfoy le mantuvo la mirada, inexpresivamente, por un largo rato. Finalmente, asintió apenas, y se movió para continuar camino a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero se detuvo cuando Harry apoyó una mano en su brazo.

- Malfoy...si pudiera, lo haría-. Dijo Harry, incómodo.

- Lo sé. Está bien-. Dijo Malfoy, en voz baja.

- No lo está. Pero...

- Tenemos que ir a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Ya pasó más de la mitad de la clase, dudo que podamos hacer algo allí de todos modos. Vamos a casa, en lugar de ir a clase-. Sugirió Harry. Malfoy le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- Harry, ¿ Vas a ver a Madam Pomfrey ?- Preguntó Hermione en la cena, unas horas más tarde.

- Sí, tal vez, después de la cena. No comimos mucho en el almuerzo-. Dijo Harry, desfallecidamente y tratando de forzarse a comer. Habían ido a sus habitaciones, y como resultaba fácil de predecir, terminaron en la cama juntos, durmiéndose después de una sesión de caricias íntimas que sintieron extrañamente intensa. Como si ambos estuviesen tratando de usar las manos para cubrir la distancia que se veían forzados a mantener sobre partes importantes de sus vidas. O, tal vez, sólo trataron de olvidar esa distancia de la manera que les resultaba más fácil.

Durmieron durante el tiempo del almuerzo y de la clase de Encantamientos, y Pantere los había despertado con una nueva tanda de preguntas que causaron que se pierdan Aritmancia y Runas, y apenas llegaran a Herbología al final del día.

- Perdiste el desayuno, también- Apuntó Hermione. - ¿ Ella sabe que no estás comiendo ?

- No tiene hambre, Granger- Dijo Malfoy, suavemente. – Deja de molestarlo.

La boca de Hermione se abrió, al notar el tono casi educado de Malfoy cuando se dirigió a ella.

- Es un chico grande. Sabe que debe ir a ver a Pomfrey si lo necesita. Ahora, habla sobre otra cosa o déjalo tranquilo-. Volvió a desparramar su comida alrededor del plato.

Harry se quitó el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos y trató de concentrarse en la comida que tenía delante, y no el profundo deseo de volver al cuarto a dormir.

-...al baile del sábado, Harry ?

Malfoy lo codeó, indicándole que alguien le hablaba.

- Disculpa, ¿ qué ?- Harry se centró en Seamus.

- Te pregunté si vas a ir al baile de Halloween.

- No. Por lo menos, no creo..- Miró a Malfoy, aún desfallecido y tratando de comer, a su lado. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza.

- No. Demasiadas tare- Y Harry se detuvo, porque el mundo se volvió de un color rojizo. Parpadeó, sorprendido, pero lo rojizo no se fue. Alguien ahogó un grito. Malfoy levantó la vista y resopló, molesto. Levantó la varita. – Finite incantatem- Murmuró, y el color rojizo desapareció. Malfoy guardó su varita en el bolsillo, volviendo a su comida como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si el comedor no hubiese explotado en una excitación contenida, con vivas y gruñidos desde la mesa Slytherin y algunos desde la mesa Ravenclaw, y un zumbido bajo en la mesa de los Profesores, quienes trataban, evidentemente, de decidir si demandar a los estudiantes que terminen con las apuestas o ignorar todo el asunto.

Harry cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, apreciando profundamente el silencio de la mesa Gryffindor. Maravilloso. El bueno y viejo 'Virgo acclaro'. Ya era bastante malo que estuvieran en la cena, pero se habían perdido todas las clases del día con los Slytherins, y supuso que debía pasar eventualmente. Especialmente porque los Slytherins se habrán preguntado por qué comenzaron la noche en las mazmorras, pero se fueron a sus habitaciones en la mitad de la noche.

Bueno, por lo menos era la última vez que lo usaban en él.

-¿ Harry ?- Dijo Hermione, finalmente. - ¿ Estás...estás bien ?

- Sí-. Él apuñaló la comida, preguntándose por qué no podía reunir un sentido de indignación o algo más intenso que una leve molestia. – Sí, bien.

Hermione miró a Malfoy con sospecha, casi acusándolo. Malfoy levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada enojada; miró alrededor, a las caras de los silenciosos Gryffindors, casi hostiles. Volvió a su comida, sin molestarse en responder.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. – Estoy bien. Sólo desearía que esto no sea objeto de discusión del colegio entero en la mitad de la cena. Y probablemente, tapa del Profeta mañana- Respiró hondo. – Y dejen de mirar a Malfoy como si hubiese hecho algo malo- Dijo a la mesa en general. Malfoy lo miró, sorprendido, y Harry decidió que ya tenía suficiente. Se inclinó, acercándose y le habló al oído. – Ven, vámonos-. Malfoy asintió y apoyó su tenedor. Ambos dejaron el comedor sin más palabras.

- Lo siento- Dijo Harry, una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo.

- No es tu culpa.

- No, pero...

- Potter, no te preocupes.

Hicieron el camino a sus habitaciones, en silencio; y por una vez, Malfoy no protestó cuando Harry dejó caer todo sobre el piso cuando entraron. Él también dejó caer todo, y giró, tomando a Harry entre sus brazos, y apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿ Estás bien ?- Preguntó Harry.

Hubo un largo silencio. – No, mierda, no estoy bien. Y tú tampoco.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia el sofá. El cansancio los hacía torpes y descuidados.

-Yo...

- Potter, no quiero hablar de eso.

- No- Dijo Harry, y lo acercó más, besándolo.

- Dios, no, no quiero...- Dijo Malfoy, impotente, pero sus labios se unieron a los de Harry, y sus manos subieron, para deshacerle el nudo de la corbata.

- Yo tampoco, pero..- Respondió Harry, cansadamente, su deseo luchaba contra el agotamiento, con sus propias manos cansinas desabotonó la camisa de Malfoy y empujó la suya por sobre sus hombros.

- No tenemos elección, ¿ verdad ?- Dijo Malfoy, con determinación, jadeando cuando los dedos de Harry se abrieron camino dentro de sus pantalones.

- Ellos van a descubrir qué es lo que nos pasa- Murmuró Harry. –Lo harán. Vamos a estar bien. Probablemente es lo que nos dijo hoy, Pomfrey, sólo tenemos que dejar todos los demás hechizos y pociones, y ver si eso nos ayuda...

- No nos ayudará. No nos ayudará una mierda. Aquí no. No voy a hacer esto en el sofá, vamos a la cama.

- Yo...

- Vamos a desfallecer tan pronto como terminemos, lo sabes. No quiero quedarme dormido acá- A los tumbos, se dirigieron al cuarto, se desplomaron en la cama y se las arreglaron para quitarse la ropa en el camino. Malfoy alcanzó el pequeño frasco de aceite que usaron la noche anterior.

- No, nosotros... Yo no puedo...- Comenzó Harry.

- ¿ Cómo mierda no vas a poder ?. Lo hiciste anoche.

- Eso fue con el trance y...y no quiero lastimarte...

- No vas a lastimarme, idiota.

- Yo...

- Potter, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Ambos estamos exhaustos; Pomfrey y la Sanadora no tienen ni idea de qué hacer por nosotros, y parecen más preocupadas de lo que deberían. Tengo Aurores sospechando que mi propio padre decidió sacrificarme por el Señor de las Tinieblas, y los de la casa Slytherin están celebrando en este momento porque tú me la clavaste anoche...Y yo estoy tan jodídamente exhausto que me gustaría dormir una semana entera, excepto que estoy tan duro que sé que no voy a poder; y realmente apreciaría si tú de una vez me coges con ganas, así los dos podemos dormir por unas horas, hasta que pueda hacerles frente a mis compañeros de casa y aceptar sus felicitaciones sin matarlos. ¿ Está bien ?

Harry rió a pesar de sí mismo. -¿ Pero no estás...?

- ¿Dolorido por lo de anoche ?. Apenas. ¿ A quién mierda le importa ?. A mi no. ¿ Ahora, vamos a hacerlo o no ?

Harry le tomó la boca en un largo beso, deseando que no estuviesen tan cansados, deseando no sentirse tan impotente, deseando poder reunir una cantidad decente de miedo por su situación. Cualquier cosa menos este cansancio entumecedor. Comenzó a esparcir el aceite en Malfoy, notando que sus ojos parecían menos luminosos, su piel más pálida que de costumbre, pero lentamente comenzaban a despertar mientras se tocaban. Qué irónico, que la misma cosa que los estaba matando, era la única que los revivía.

- Espera-. Dijo Malfoy, y giró sobre su abdomen. Harry terminó con el aceite, cuidadosamente ayudó a Malfoy a relajarse, cansadamente agradecido porque lo que estaban haciendo los distraía, por el cambio en la respiración de Malfoy, por el estremecimiento que los recorría a los dos.

- Ay, Merlín- Malfoy suspiró cuando Harry se deslizó en él con cuidado, y Harry se hizo eco de la sensación, apoyándose en un codo, acariciando la nuca de Draco mientras esperaba que se relajara otra vez.

-¿ Te duele ?

- Un poco. No, no lo hagas, no te detengas- Susurró Malfoy. –Sólo tengo que relajarme-. Respiró hondo un par de veces, se movió. – Estoy bien; adelante, muévete, por favor...

Harry comenzó a moverse cuidadosamente, mordiéndose el labio para no ir demasiado rápido o con demasiada fuerza; alargó una mano, y sonrió cuando Malfoy contuvo la respiración al sentir que la mano se Harry se cerraba sobre él.

- Eso es...no voy a durar-. Malfoy se interrumpió con un gruñido. – Eso es...Ah.

- Yo tampoco voy a durar mucho-. Harry jadeó, sintiendo que llegaba a su propio clímax. – No importa...Ah.

Y luego, Malfoy gritó, debajo, latiendo en la mano de Harry; y sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de Harry, llevándolo al límite.

Terminaron jadeando, juntos. Harry hundió su nariz en el cabello de Malfoy, y sus miembros se hicieron cada vez más pesados. Comenzó a retirarse.

- No-. Murmuró Malfoy. – No, no...no te retires, no eres tan pesado.

- ¿ No te estoy aplastando ?

- No, sólo...se siente cálido, agradable-. Murmuró Malfoy entredormido. – A salvo, seguro.

- Quisiera-. Dijo Harry, luego sonrió para sí mismo. Si Malfoy recordaba al despertar, lo que acababa de decir, probablemente iba a estar más que un poco avergonzado. – Hechizaré el reloj para que nos despierte en dos horas, ¿ si ?- Esperó unos momentos, pero no oyó ninguna respuesta, Malfoy ya estaba dormido.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Viernes, día 32**_

Draco miró alrededor de la sala común, son los ojos cargados de sueño, agradecido por estar en Gryffindor, donde no tenía que fingir que estaba bien. Aunque no era para nada inteligente dejar que alguien notara lo agotado que se sentía, pero al menos, aquí habría menos repercusiones si lo observaban actuando a media máquina. Como fuese, no se sentía capaz de fingir, aún si lo quisiera.

Lanzó una mirada a la chimenea, Potter y sus amigos jugaban al snap explosivo junto al fuego. Se preguntaba si alguno de ellos podía aventurar lo cansado que se sentía Potter. Probablemente no, los Gryffindors no eran terriblemente observadores. Excepto por Granger. La sangre sucia era endemoniadamente más inteligente y perceptiva que el Gryffindor promedio; si fuese sangre pura, sería una Slytherin, él estaba seguro.

Realmente, no; ella usaba su percepción e inteligencia, por lo que él podía decir, casi exclusivamente para bien de Potter y la Comadreja. Demasiado altruista. Tal vez, Ravenclaw, entonces.

Draco apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, arriesgándose. El último consejo de la Sanadora, fue que luchen contra el letargo, y no se permitan hacer siestas durante el día, porque eso parecía que los agotaba más, a la larga. Así que, allí estaban, sin poción vigorizante, sin poción para la paciencia, nada más que ellos mismos en la lucha contra el sueño. Y contra el deseo, porque eso inevitablemente los llevaba a dormir más.

No tenía sentido luchar contra la consumación del deseo, por supuesto, porque eso tenía sus propias consecuencias desagradables. No, se suponía que debían evitar la excitación misma. Lo que significaba, que no podían estar en sus habitaciones, porque eso los llevaba a querer tener sexo todo el tiempo. Y como estaban extremadamente fatigados, también significaba estar lejos de los Slytherins; así que les quedaba Gryffindor. Ruidosos e irritantes Gryffindors.

No tan irritantes como los Slytherins la noche anterior. Había sido un tipo especial de tortura, mantenerse a tono con la atmósfera de fiesta. Todo el tiempo, Draco mantuvo la cara firmemente sin expresión, aceptó graciosamente los saludos y felicitaciones, y pareció divertirse con los comentarios maliciosos sobre Potter y dirigidos a Potter. Silenciosamente, anhelaba que Potter pudiera aguantar su propia máscara de indiferencia estoica y aburrimiento, sabiendo que cualquier indicio de vergüenza sería como lanzarle carne fresca a una jauría de hambrientos lobos.

Habían sido una mierda cansadora más allá de lo imaginable, sus compañeros de casa.

La única parte disfrutable de la noche llegó cuando, casi al final de la fiesta, Malcom Baddock cometió el error de ir demasiado lejos con Potter. Harry no le dijo a Draco qué fue lo que finalmente cruzó la línea, pero Draco sintió que hervía en exasperación, y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo sus ojos verdes tomaban un brillo peligroso, antes de que Potter moviera casualmente su varita y dijera algo a lo que siguió, inmediatamente, un alarido penetrante de Baddock.

Sífilis Chillona, dijo con profunda admiración, el chico de cuarto año que había seguido a Baddock al baño, y Draco no pudo suprimir una sonrisa amplia dedicada a la creatividad de Potter. Sífilis Chillona no era de los hechizos más dolorosos, pero era satisfactorio, producía un olor asqueroso, y por supuesto unas grandes úlceras en el escroto, con las plegarias ardientes a propios y extraños para que las toquen, mientras la víctima se denigraba masturbándose con perturbador detalle. Les tomó veinte minutos, a tres chicos, deshacerse del hechizo.

El hecho de que a Draco nunca le cayó bien Baddock, que él fuera su reemplazo como buscador de Slytherin, hizo más dulce el incidente.

Y aún más dulce, fue que cimentó el respeto hacia Potter en varias caras en Slytherin. Millicent le alcanzó a Harry, subrepticiamente, una cerveza de manteca. Y no le molestó a Draco en lo más mínimo, que sus compañeros de casa vean que su esposo era capaz de enfrentarse con cualquier Slytherin y muy bien, cuando lo presionaban demasiado.

Sintió que sus párpados le pesaban, sonrió por el recuerdo, y se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer algo para permanecer despierto. Estudiar quedaba fuera de discusión, ni Pociones en su estado actual, y la burbuja de silencio que necesitaba para concentrarse también estaba fuera; sin ruido constante, se dormiría sin importar lo que hiciera.

La única cosa que le vino a la mente, fue socializar con los Gryffindors.

Suspiró, tratando de dilatar el momento y unirse a ellos lo más tarde posible, pensó qué otra cosa podía hacer. Algo que no requiriera demasiada concentración, que no requiriera interacción con nadie, que no lo pusiera muy cerca de Potter para que no se le ocurrieran otra ideas...que no lo cansara...mierda...no se le ocurría nada. Nada más que sentarse y mirar fijamente los colores del fuego, sintiendo la tranquilizadora calidez de las llamas, las luces pestañeantes que danzaban y mantenían la oscuridad lejos, consoladoras, pacíficas...

- Malfoy- La voz de Potter lo sobresaltó. – No te duermas.

Pestañeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No, no estoy- Se cubrió la boca, escondiendo un bostezo. – Lo estoy intentando-. Murmuró, irritado.

- No lo suficiente-. Murmuró Potter, y Draco no se molestó en contestarle, paseó la mirada por los demás Gryffindors.

-¿ Ya no juegan más ?

- Estamos haciendo una pausa. Seamus bajó a la cocina, a buscar algo para comer.

- Mm-. Volvió a mirar las llamas.

- No, vamos, quédate despierto. Hablemos o algo.

-¿ Sobre qué ?

- Bueno...¿ qué dijeron tus padres cuando hablaste con ellos esta noche ?- Preguntó Potter.

- Querrás decir, mi madre-. Dijo Draco, secamente. –Sabes que mi padre no me habla desde el día que nos suspendieron, Potter. No te molestes con noblezas Gryffindor, evitando recuerdos de hechos desagradables.

- Creo que confundiste a los Gryffindors con los Hufflepuffs. Sólo estaba siendo atento contigo, así que no me ladres ni me digas que me meta en mis asuntos. ¿ Qué dijo tu madre, entonces ?

-¿ Sobre qué ?

- Sobre que tuvimos que volver a Gryffindor, sobre la Sanadora y los Aurores.

- Ella quiere que todo salga bien, ¿ qué esperas que diga ?

Potter lo miró, inquisitivamente. – Esta no es una de esas cosas que 'Te las digo, pero luego tendré que matarte', ¿ verdad ?

- ¿ Qué ?

- Tú no le contaste lo que está sucediendo. No le dijiste lo serio que es esto.

- Pantere ya se lo dijo, a ella y a mi padre, más o menos.

Potter parecía desconcertado. -¿ No quieres hablar con ella sobre esto ?

- ¿ Por qué lo haría?. Ella es mi madre, no mi amiga.

- Pero, tampoco hablas con tus amigos.

- Yo...

- No lo haces, no has confiado en nadie. No tienes a nadie con quien hablar.

Draco tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado. Potter apoyó una mano en su brazo.

- No trates de hacer la cosa de la calma, Potter- Dijo, pesadamente. – Porque si piensas 'que todo saldrá bien', y me lo proyectas en este momento, no me será posible creerte.

- No-. Potter se giró de modo que quedaron bien juntos, apartados del resto de la habitación, en su propio rincón junto al fuego. –De algún modo, no creo que se pueda tranquilizar al esposo, diciendo que todo está bien, si no lo crees tú mismo.

Draco asintió, y después de un breve momento de vacilación, cubrió la mano de Potter con la suya. Se acomodó aún más cerca, permitiéndose tomar el consuelo de la presencia de Potter.

- ¿ Estás asustado, verdad ?- Dijo Potter, con suavidad, y Draco, automáticamente comenzó a retirarse. Potter lo sujetó con más fuerza. – Lo siento. Es que...- Tragó saliva. – Yo también estoy asustado.

Draco cerró los ojos brevemente, y ya no intentó separarse.

Sí, lo estaba. Asustado, jodídamente asustado – tanto como podía estarlo, considerando su agotamiento- Sanadores y Aurores no se mostraban del modo que lo hacían Esposito y Pantere, a menos que las cosas fueran realmente serias. Ellas, prácticamente se mudaron a Hogwarts para seguir el caso; y no lo hubiesen hecho si no hubiese nada por qué preocuparse.

La mano de Potter jugaba casualmente con los dedos de Draco, y su expresión seguía seria. – Trato constantemente de no pensar en eso. Si estoy realmente cansado u ocupado, está bien, pero si no...

Draco asintió. – Yo también. Pienso en cómo nos sentíamos ayer, y que hoy estamos mucho peor, y trato de no pensar en cuánto peor estaremos mañana-. Potter hizo un sonido estrangulado y Draco se detuvo.

- Sigo pensando que es bastante injusto-. Potter, ausentemente, retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara de Malfoy, y lo colocó detrás de la oreja. - ¿ No lo crees ?. Nos arreglamos para no matarnos entre nosotros los primeros días de nuestra unión, y ahora, el vínculo nos está matando.

Draco sonrió con determinación. – Sí. Antes hubiese pensado que cualquiera que quisiera matarnos a ambos, sólo necesitaba unirnos. Yo no hubiese apostado nada por nuestra supervivencia.

- Yo tampoco-. Potter le sonrió, y de alguna manera, su sonrisa lo consolaba, a pesar de todo. Le recordaba que dos noches atrás, hicieron más que sobrevivir al vínculo, lo habían disfrutado, se habían gozado mutuamente, y...

...YYY esto, probablemente era una muy mala idea; Draco notó que los ojos de Potter se agrandaron al tiempo que se daban cuenta ambos hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo. Otra vez.

- Esto no es una buena idea-. Dijo Potter, suavemente.

- No podemos evitarlo todo el tiempo, Potter-. Contestó Draco, con voz depresiva, sabiendo que era tarde, con muy poca cosa se excitaban, y les tomaba demasiado esfuerzo mantenerse separados. Estaban bailando sobre una línea muy fina, tratando de evitar las consecuencias negativas de resistir el hechizo de unión, y las consecuencias negativas de ceder. Era una danza imposible de mantener, y todo lo que podían hacer era tratar desesperadamente de atrasar esos efectos, esperando que alguien venga con la cura, o que encuentren al mago que los maldijo, antes de que ambos colapsen.

Y la única cosa que hacía que olviden el peligro, era la misma que los ponía en peligro en primer lugar.

Potter se acercaba, sus rostros estaban suficientemente cerca como para tocarse y a Draco le importó un comino que estuvieran en el medio de la sala común de Gryffindor; estaban muy bien casados y si alguien tenía algún problema con ellos actuando como una pareja casada, pues que salte por la ventana tan lejos como quiera.

Cruzó la distancia, y sus bocas se juntaron, era jodídamente adictivo, era lo único que los hacía sentirse bien, lo único que interrumpía el cansancio y el miedo.

- No...no podemos quedarnos aquí-. Dijo Draco, respirando con dificultad , separándose de Potter.

- No, vamonos-. Potter se levantó, y ayudó a Draco; quién reflexionaba mientras cruzaban apresurados la sala, que era una locura tener que hacerlo con un mínimo de decoro; cuando su cuerpo anhelaba desesperadamente atraer a Potter hacia sí y sentirlo entero, cuando su piel gritaba por más contacto. Ese mínimo de decoro era tan frustrante.

- Harry- Weasley llamó en voz alta, y Potter lanzó un pequeño gruñido, pero se detuvo y giró.

- Vamos a subir, en un rato, ¿ está bien ?- Dijo Weasley, luciendo extremadamente colorado y avergonzado. Potter se masajeó la frente y asintió, volviéndose inmediatamente y casi empujando a Draco por las escaleras.

- ¿ Qué fue eso ?- Preguntó.

- Ron sabe que se supone que tenemos que mantenernos despiertos después, así que..- Potter se aclaró la garganta. – Así que él y Hermione van a subir para evitar que nos durmamos.

- Qué molestia de mierda.

- Están tratando de ayudar-. Dijo Potter, tomándolo tan pronto como entraron al dormitorio; y Draco no se detuvo a explicar que, por una vez, él no pensaba que Weasley y Granger eran molestos, sino que se refería a toda la situación.

No había tiempo para discutirlo, mientras se movían hacia la cama y cerraban las cortinas, todo pensamiento racional volaba por la ventana. Sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa que no interfería con lo que estaban haciendo. Nada lento, o lánguido o tierno; lo que necesitaban era esto, rápido, duro, un tanto desesperado; las piernas de Draco sobre los hombros de Potter, y ambos acabando rápida e intensamente.

A esto le siguió una mortal pesadez de sus miembros, y lentitud de pensamientos, y la seducción del sueño que no hacía más que hundirlos cada vez más.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

-¿ Harry ?

Draco gruñó al escuchar la voz de Granger, y Potter suspiró resignado.

- Ellos tratan de ayudarnos-. Le recordó a Draco. Lentamente se levantó y se separó de él. Draco asintió desfallecidamente.

- Malfoy, vamos-. Dijo Potter, abrochándose sus pantalones. – Vístete.

- ¿ Harry ?- Repitió Granger, un poco más fuerte. Potter deshizo los hechizos de privacidad que habían puesto alrededor de la cama.

- Sí, estamos despiertos, danos un minuto- Dijo él en voz alta, alcanzándole los pantalones a Draco, que se los puso mecánicamente, y le hizo una señal afirmativa cuando estuvo decente, pero no se molestó en sentarse. Potter abrió las cortinas.

- Trajimos algunas tortas de caldero y chocolate-. Dijo Granger alegremente; pero su tono casual contradecía el rubor de sus mejillas cuando vio que Draco seguía acostado en la cama ligeramente desarreglada, donde él y Potter recién habían tenido sexo; y cansado como estaba, Draco rió. Algunas cosas nunca dejaban de pasar, como la tímida incomodidad con la que los estudiantes que no pertenecían a Slytherin, trataban al sexo. Tanto lío alrededor de algo tan simple. De pronto, deseó que Pansy o Blaise o, aún Crabbe y Goyle, estuviesen allí con él, para pinchar a Granger, y a Weasley, cuya cara hacía juego con su cabello en este momento, mientras miraba a cualquier lugar, menos a Draco.

Pero, otra vez, si cualquier Slytherin estuviese allí, él no estaría acostado. Estaría esforzándose por lucir y actuar como si nada pasara. Miró al cielo raso y suspiró cansadamente, mientras los otros se acomodaban en el suelo, junto a la cama de Potter. Granger comenzó a cortar trozos de la torta.

-¿ Malfoy, quieres un pedazo ?- Le ofreció Granger, con forzada atención. Él negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse en mirar en su dirección.

- Mm...¿ alguien quiere jugar snap explosivo ?- Preguntó Weasley.

- Ah, genial-. Murmuró Draco.

- Si tienes una sugerencia mejor-. Comenzó Weasley, a la defensiva; y Draco puso los ojos en blanco, irritado.

- No estoy siendo sarcástico, Weaselby. Realmente no tengo una idea mejor.

- Vamos, Malfoy- Potter lo pinchó. – Levántate.

- Basta-. Murmuró. –Estoy despierto.

- Pero no va a ser así por mucho más tiempo si no te sientas-. Potter casi espetó, y Draco lo miró, con una réplica aguda en la punta de la lengua; pero allí quedó, no dijo nada. Notó la apariencia de Potter.

Mordred, lucía horroroso: con los ojos irritados, la cara pálida, el cabello un completo desastre, cortesía de su naturaleza más las actividades recientes. Draco se apoyó en un codo y le tocó el hombro.

-¿ Qué ?

Se miraron, en silencio. No había necesidad de palabras, ¿ y qué decir, realmente ?.'¿ Estás bien ?'. No, por supuesto que no lo estaban. '¿ Estaremos bien ?' No tenía sentido. '¿ No tengas miedo ?'. Ridículo.

- Tu cabello es un desastre-. Dijo Draco, finalmente. Y se sentó, dando un pequeño respingo.

- ¿ No te lastimé, verdad ?- Preguntó Potter, un tanto alarmado.

- Mierda, Potter, basta de preguntarme eso después de cada vez. Me estás enojando-. Dijo Draco, vehementemente, y conjuró el cepillo del cabello de Potter.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir, después de cada vez ?. ¡Ay! - Weasley se interrumpió cuando sintió el codazo de Granger. Giró y le lanzó una mirada furiosa. -¿ Y eso por qué fue ?

- Creo que tu novia está tratando de decirte que no preguntes sobre la vida sexual de una pareja gay- Dijo Draco, divertido. – A menos que quieras escuchar sobre quién le hace qué a quién, y...

-¡ Malfoy !- Espetó Potter, y Draco rió mirando las caras rojas de Weasley y Granger, pero no continuó, eligió en cambio, atarearse tratando de que el cabello de Potter parezca algo casi civilizado.

- Yo voy...a buscar los naipes- murmuró Weasley, y se puso de pie. Granger lo detuvo con una mano en la rodilla, y aclaró la garganta.

- Harry, nosotros...nos preguntábamos...- Se aclaró la garganta otra vez y miró a Weasley buscando apoyo.

- ¿ Qué vas a decirles a los otros ?- Dijo Weasley, a boca de jarro, luego se lanzó a explicar con rapidez, cuando Draco y Potter lo miraron inquisitivamente.

– Porque algunos ya notan que ustedes no están exactamente en su mejor forma. Y...se está poniendo un poco raro...y si ustedes no dicen nada, especialmente a los chicos de aquí...

- Nosotros pensamos que si algunos de tus amigos saben lo que está pasando, por lo menos pueden ayudar a que las cosas permanezcan ocultas. Porque, tú sabes lo curioso que puede ser Dean...

- Y Seamus, con su gran boca...

- Y bien pueden ayudar a mantenerlos despiertos a ustedes, y...

- Distraídos- Agregó Weasley.

- Distraídos, sí, y pensamos que sería una buena idea, por lo menos que algunos sepan qué está sucediendo-. Dijo Granger. – Como, por ejemplo, tus compañeros de cuarto, porque hasta Seamus va a darse cuenta, y va a empezar a hablar sobre eso. Y tal vez, también a Ginny, porque ella anda mucho por aquí, y tú sabes que ella es buena distrayendo a los que hacen preguntas.

Hubo un silencio breve.

- Está...está bien, creo-. Dijo Potter, finalmente. -¿ Malfoy ?

Draco se encogió de hombros, no estaba particularmente interesado en el tema. Pero, debería estarlo, reflexionó mientras trabajaba en desenredar un nudo en el cabello de Potter. Supuso que debería resistirse un poco, al menos -¿ Quieres que todo el mundo en esta maldita casa sepa lo que nos pasa ?

- No. Sólo los que..¡ Ay, eso dolió !...en los que confío.

- Quédate quieto, entonces. Repito, ¿quieres que todo el mundo en esta maldita casa lo sepa ?

- Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ginny-. Dijo Potter. – Confío en ellos.

-¿ No confías en el resto de la casa ?

- No necesariamente.

Mm. Interesante. Probablemente debería archivar ese conocimiento para el futuro. Si es que el vínculo no los mataba primero. Se encogió de hombros. – Bueno- Cedió. Tomó una cinta para cartas de la mesa de noche, para atar el cabello de Potter. Por qué Potter tenía una cinta para cartas en su mesa de noche, era un misterio, parecía que nunca enviaba lechuzas, tal vez era una especie de recuerdo.

Eso es lo que pensaba mientras Weasley fue en busca de confidentes y jugadores de snap explosivo. Dos Weasleys, dos sangre sucia, un mestizo bufón irlandés, un patético Neville Longbottom, eran todos los que trabajarían para que él y Potter no se desplomen, o para que no sean vistos si se desplomaban. Adorable. Muy digno. Justo para un Malfoy. Su padre le estaría enviando una lechuza, muy pronto, para pedirle muy educadamente que por favor, le explique por qué los restos de sus ancestros explotaron por toda la cripta familiar. Y él respondería a su padre, y su padre también terminaría explotando. Y tal vez, eso mantendría despierto a Draco por cinco minutos completos.

Ahora, estaba lloriqueando. Encantador. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de alcanzar algún aspecto controlado, antes de que la tropa Gryffindor entre marchando.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Sábado, día 33**_

Hermione le sonrió a Terry Boot cuando su baile terminó, y él se inclinó saludándola formalmente.

- Gracias- Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó, la banda comenzaba con el próximo baile. – Y nunca te pregunté, ¿a qué debo el placer ?. En otra palabras, ¿ dónde está Ron ?

- Tareas de Prefecto- Dijo ella. – Volverá más tarde.

- ¿ Obligaciones en Halloween ?. Qué suerte podrida. Bueno, él se lo pierde. ¿ Otro baile, entonces ?

- Me encantaría, pero le prometí acompañarlo en parte de sus rondas...en este momento, realmente.

- Ese es cariño verdadero de tu parte-. Dijo Terry nostálgico. – Tal vez, si yo hubiese sido tan atento con Susan, ella no me hubiese dejado por ese grasiento Slytherin de sexto año. Ah, bueno. Hay muchas sirenas en el mar, y todo eso-. Saludó a Hermione con la mano, mientras salía. Para cuando alcanzó el bol del ponche, él ya estaba charlando con una bandada de chicas de Ravenclaw.

- ¡ Hermione !. ¿ Ya te vas ?- Dijo Ernie MacMillan, cuando pasó a su lado. Ella forzó una sonrisa atenta. No era tan malo, realmente, sólo un poco lento, pero ella no necesitaba lidiar con él en este momento. Se suponía que debía volver a Gryffindor, para tomar su turno acompañando a Harry, Ron y Malfoy; así Neville y Ginny podían volver al baile, y no habría comentarios por la ausencia de tantos Gryffindors de los últimos años.

- Lo siento, Ernie, tengo que apresurarme. Ron me está esperando-. La frente de Ernie se frunció, y Hermione agregó rápidamente. – Y Neville, por supuesto, ambos me esperan, con una tarea especial de Astronomía.

- Las cejas de Ernie volvieron a su posición normal, y Hermione suspiró aliviada. No tendría que soportar uno de los discursos de Ernie sobre el decoro necesario y propio de los Prefectos, que no debían ser vistos con asuntos románticos u otras actividades rompe-reglas, pasado el toque de queda.

- ¡ Buena suerte!- Deseó Ernie, mientras ella se hacía camino entre otros estudiantes.

Hermione miró la hora. No era tan tarde. Con suerte, Harry y Malfoy todavía estarían despiertos; se suponía que debían estarlo por lo menos hasta las diez. Ella lo dudaba, habían decaído tan visible y drásticamente que comenzaba a aterrorizarse. Esta mañana, les había tomado a Ron y a Neville, diez minutos para sacarlos de la cama.

La situación se estaba tornando desesperada. Ya no era cuestión de dejar que alguien supiera o no, lo que sucedía, sino de cuando se iban a enterar. A este paso, para el lunes no tendrían más alternativa que llevarlos a la enfermería. Y después...

Apuró el paso; cruzó las puertas del comedor. Ron y Neville dijeron que intentarían alguna práctica liviana de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Era un tanto extraño pensar en practicar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Malfoy, voluntariamente, pero si eso los mantenía despiertos a él y a Harry, lo considerarían un éxito.

Debían mantenerlos despiertos dos horas más. Sólo dos horas más. Luego, ella haría otra aparición en la fiesta, y luego podría regresar a seguir trabajando en la pila de libros y pergaminos que Madam Pince le había dado, sobre hechizos de vida, hechizos para despertar, contra-hechizos especiales, teoría avanzada para crear contra-maleficios...

Esposito había mencionado que podía consultar el trabajo de Paracelsus, Cliodne y Gunhilda de Gorsemoor. Los miraría al día siguiente. Y trataría de no pensar mucho en lo preocupada que debía estar Esposito, una Sanadora conocida y respetada, como para aceptar tan rápidamente su ofrecimiento de ayuda con la investigación. Si Esposito aceptaba la ayuda de una alumna de séptimo año, la situación era seria, en verdad.

- ¡ Granger !- Una voz siseó detrás de ella, cuando salió al pasillo.

Dios, ahora qué, pensó Hermione, y giró. Pestañeó. Pansy Parkinson estaba semi escondida en las sombras del pasillo, a la salida del comedor, y la llamaba para que se acerque.

- ¿ Parkinson ?

- Granger-. Dijo Parkinson, apenas ocultando el disgusto que sentía al tener que hablar con una nacida de muggles. - ¿ Qué demonios sucede con Draco y Potter ?

-¿ Qué ?

-¿ Por qué no están en el baile ?

-¿ Por qué deberían estar ?- Preguntó Hermione, tratando de actuar genuinamente sorprendida. –Ellos no pueden bailar con nadie...

- Eso no le impidió a Draco, venir con un brazo quebrado, el año pasado.

- Mucha gente... no es una buena idea para ellos, tú lo sabes; la gente se choca con ellos todo el tiempo- Hermione trató de seguir su camino pero Parkinson se paró delante.

-¿ Por qué Draco volvió al dormitorio Gryffindor ?

- Tú sabes que pasan un tiempo en cada uno.

- Pavadas. ¿ Qué sucede con Draco ?

- Nada. ¿ Por qué ?

- ¡ Granger !- Parkinson parecía esforzarse por contener su temperamento. - ¡ Sólo dime lo que sucede !

- No sucede nada.

- Granger, te juro- Parkinson se detuvo, y se contuvo visiblemente. – Yo sé que algo no está bien. Conozco a Draco mejor que nadie, y puedo ver que no está bien. Luce exhausto, difícilmente habla en clase, siempre se queda en el dormitorio Gryffindor, hoy no fue al partido de Quidditch.

- ¿ Para qué irían si ninguno de ellos pueden jugar ?- Dijo Hermione impaciente. – Y él, probablemente no habla porque está muy atrasado en sus estudios.

- Mierda. Está pasando otra cosa.

-¿ Por qué no le preguntas a Malfoy, entonces ?- Dijo Hermione, con voz helada.

- ¡ Él no me diría nada !

- Entonces, tal vez haya una razón para eso.

-¿ Qué ?

- Si realmente pasara algo y él quisiera que tú lo sepas, te lo diría, ¿ verdad ?. ¿ Por qué estás tan interesada en descubrir algo que obviamente él no quiere que tú sepas ?

-¡ Porque me importa, estúpida perra sangre sucia !-. Hermione giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse .

- ¡ Granger !- Parkinson la tomó de un brazo, Hermione giró, soltándose y sacando su varita. Parkinson retrocedió un paso, sorprendida, y buscó su varita. Se enfrentaron silenciosamente por una rato largo y tenso.

Abruptamente, Parkinson bajó su varita y la guardó en el bolsillo.

- Granger-. Parkinson respiró hondo. – Por favor.

Hermione pestañeó, desconcertada.

- Te estoy preguntando porque soy amiga de Draco y me importa lo que le sucede. No estoy tramando nada contra él...o tu precioso pequeño Potter.

- Realmente.

Parkinson suspiró. – Mira...tú no entiendes. Draco y yo hemos sido amigos desde pequeños. Yo no lo lastimaría. Sólo quiero...

Hermione apenas se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Lealtad y altruismo, de Pansy Parkinson. Mira quien habla.

Parkinson notó la expresión, se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. – Jodídamente típico de ustedes-. Dijo agriamente. –Ven a un sangre pura Slytherin y todo lo que ven es un enemigo. Y al Señor de las Tinieblas. No tienen ni idea de lo que significa ser parte de nuestro mundo. Ser parte de un grupo de familias que se mantuvieron juntas contra todo tipo de cosas por centurias. Mi familia y los Malfoy han sido aliados por generaciones, Granger. Ese es un tipo de lealtad, que los que son como tú no pueden ni imaginar.

- No tengo nada que imaginar, he visto la lealtad familiar de los sangre pura de primera mano. Yo estuve allí la noche que Bellatrix Lestrange asesinó a su primo Sirius Black.

- Sí, y ustedes los Gryffindors son tan, tan leales entre ustedes, ¿ verdad ?. Me parece que oí sobre un baboso Gryffindor llamado Peter Pettigrew.

Hermione frunció el ceño y Parkinson sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

- Mira...bien. Bien, estúpida vaca, no reconocerías verdadera amistad y lealtad aunque te mordiera el culo. Dile a Draco, o tal vez, dile a Potty que hable con Draco. Draco jamás escucharía a los de tu clase. Dile...dile que Draco aún tiene amigos en Slytherin. Puede contar con nosotros si necesita ayuda. Y puede contar con que algunos de nosotros seguiremos siendo sus amigos aunque nuestras familias decidan lo contrario.

Las cejas de hermione se elevaron.

- No siempre se trata de quién está arriba en Slytherin- Dijo Parkinson bruscamente. – Recuérdale eso. Algunas veces podemos ser seres humanos, también-. Se volvió, y entró al comedor.

Hermione la observó retirarse, y no pudio evitar sentir que se había perdido algo importante.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**(1). En Argentina tenemos la expresión 'hacer cucharita', cuando nos referimos a estar acostados de lado, acurrucados y mimosos. Es un momento de ternura. Es la traducción que elegí para el : "...lay spooned together.."**

**(2). Otra vez, en mi país hay un juego de naipes que se llama 'Truco', se juega de a parejas enfrentadas. Se van bajando cartas y se 'canta' lo que se tiene en la mano. Hay una figura, que es el 'Truco', la respuesta del jugador contrario, si puede afrontarlo con sus cartas, es 'Quiero retruco'. El juego es popular, y transita todos los estratos sociales. De allí, que cualquier réplica osada, dura, con espíritu de reto, en el sentido de provocación al duelo, se puede referir como: retrucar. Ese es el sentido de la expresión.**

_**Muy bien**_

_**...¡ Otro capítulo kilométrico !...**_

_**Hasta el próximo.**_

_**D.L.**_


	11. 2 al 5 de noviembre Primera Parte

**2 de noviembre a 5 de noviembre – Primera Parte**

_**Lunes, día 35**_

No deberían haber tratado de ir a clases hoy; pensó Draco, sosteniéndose contra la pared con alma y vida, sus pensamientos nebulosos y lentos. Deberían haber ido directamente de Gryffindor a la Enfermería; o tal vez a sus habitaciones.

¿ Porqué no lo hicieron ?

Porque...porque Potter dijo que tenían que intentarlo. Dijo...algo parecido a que ir a la Enfermería era demasiado fácil, demasiado parecido a admitir que no podían más.

¿ Y por qué eso era malo ?

Dios, ya no lo recordaba. Sentía la piedra bajo los dedos, fría y lisa, y estaba discutiendo con él mismo, y ni siquiera recordaba sobre qué.

Ir a la Enfermería era malo porque...porque no querían darse por vencidos. Correcto.

¿ Por qué no podían volver a sus habitaciones, en lugar de ir a la clase de Pociones ?

Porque entonces querrían tener sexo y se desmayarían, y nadie los encontraría y...

¿ Y por qué eso era algo malo ?

Joder, no lo sabía.

Debería haber discutido más con Potter. No debería haberse dejado convencer para tratar de ir a clase. Pero, estaba en territorio Gryffindor, rodeado por ellos, y los demás parecían inseguros, pero principalmente querían que su precioso Harry prevalezca, y como él quería ir a clase, y Draco no tenía la fortaleza para pelearse con todos... Además, creyó que tal vez tenían razón, y podían hacerlo.

Mala idea, confiar en los Gryffindors, y menos aún, confiar en que podían ser racionales tratándose de Potter. Ellos lo aman y creen que puede hacer casi todo. A pesar del hecho de que les tomó casi media hora a Weasley, Longbottom y a Thomas, sólo sacarlos de la cama; ellos querían creer que esto era un tema de mente sobre materia, y que si Harry ponía su mente en ello, Harry podía hacerlo, porque Harry podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Estúpidos Gryffindors, no tienen una puta idea de que Harry apenas puede mantenerse en pie. No tienen una conexión con él que les permite sentirlo, y no tienen el sentido que Dios les da, aún al más estúpido de los Slytherins. El puto sentido de la realidad.

Y ellos habían mirado a la realidad a la cara, durante días. Realidad fue que apenas habían podido funcionar el día anterior, que los esfuerzos de todo el Escuadrón para la Prevención del Sueño, como se auto-proclamaron inmediatamente de modo típicamente Gryffindor, ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para mantenerlos despiertos más allá de las ocho de la noche. Realidad fue que esta mañana, él y Potter estaban tan exhaustos que apenas pudieron vestirse, y que Seamus Finnigan debió inventar alguna razón para abandonar la habitación, mientras los otros tres, valientemente, fingían que no les molestaba para nada verlos juntos en la cama, desnudos como el día en que nacieron, y demasiado débiles como para taparse con la sábana. Si eso no fue realidad, entonces, qué fue.

Debería haber peleado más duramente; o tal vez, no pelear; porque la pelea en sí misma había agotado a Potter. Y Potter había hecho la mayoría del camino hasta Pociones, pero ahora, con el salón de clases a la vista, se detuvo, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Y Draco no tuvo elección, debió detenerse y esperarlo. El resto de los Gryffindors se adelantaron y entraron al salón.

- Potter- Draco se separó de la pared. – Vamos.

Potter negó con la cabeza, y cuando sus ojos de encontraron con los de Draco lucían vidriosos. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, contra la pared.

- No, Potter, vamos. ¡ Detente !- No obtuvo respuesta, sólo que los ojos de Potter se cerraron, y finalmente cayó al suelo. Draco se inclinó, levemente.

- Maldición, Potter, no puedo cargarte, apenas puedo estar de pie.

¡ Vamos !

Potter ni se movió.

Ay, Merlín.

No, esto no puede ser. Este no puede ser el final.

Maldición, joder con la realidad Slytherin, Draco necesitaba esa estúpida fe Gryffindor que creía que Potter podía hacer lo que sea, porque tal vez, si lo creía lo suficiente, sería verdad. Porque necesitaba que Potter era capaz de levantarse y seguir, necesitaba que no él se dé por vencido...miró al salón de Pociones, esperando que alguien saliera a ver por qué ellos aún no llegaban. Pansy, o Blaise...o Granger, o Weasley, cualquiera.

-¡ Potter !- Dijo Draco, cortante, y no obtuvo reacción.

Dios, no.

Trató de aclararse la mente, de reunir sus fuerzas, de pensar en qué hacer. Pero, era tan jodídamente duro...y él estaba tan jodídamente cansado...y Potter, maldito, le había fallado...tanto héroe del mundo mágico, tanto Niño Que Vivió, el que podía hacer cualquier cosa. De repente, la frustración en Draco, y el temor, atravesaron su cansancio. Se empujó a sí mismo, separándose de la pared; la furia le daba energía. -¡ Estúpido, jodido Gryffindor !- Pateó a Potter, que apenas reaccionó. -¡ Párate !- Escuchó un ruido desde el salón de clase, y pateó a Potter otra vez, luego golpeó la pared, duramente. -¡ Levántate !

Potter gruñó, incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera, y la ira de Draco murió tan rápido como había surgido, y se deslizó contra la pared, terminando de rodillas junto a Potter, apenas registrando el sonido de pasos que se acercaban corriendo.

–Potter, vamos. Por favor...por favor, levántate- Tironeó del brazo de Potter, sacudiéndolo.- Despierta, vamos, por favor...

Weasley llegó patinando hasta delante de ellos y se detuvo, con Granger pisándole los talones. -¡ Maldito bastardo !. ¿ Qué sucede contigo ?- Agarró a Draco y lo arrancó del lado de Potter, quien se estremeció y trató de alcanzarlo, ahora con los ojos verdes abiertos, pero apagados y desenfocados. Draco ahogó un grito, las manos de Weasley lo abrasaron, y débilmente trató de luchar contra la sujeción.

-¡ Ron, eso también lastima a Harry !- Granger lo tironeó hacia atrás, y ambos se agacharon, luciendo impotentes. Draco tomó las manos de Potter, evitando que continuara buscándolo ciegamente. Levantó la vista y se concentró en Granger, frunciendo el ceño.

- Granger, busca a Pomfrey; él necesita ayuda-

- ¡ Tienes razón, mierda, él necesita ayuda, asqueroso...¡ lo pateaste !

- No, eso no es... él necesita ayuda, se está hundiendo, yo no puedo...busca a Pomfrey, él necesita...Noo, shh- Murmuró en el oído de Potter, acercándolo y sosteniéndolo débilmente, amortiguando sus sollozos semi conscientes. – Vamos a ir a la Enfermería, vamos a estar bien, shh- Levantó la vista hacia Granger. –Por favor, busca a Pomfrey- Granger asintió en dirección a Weasley, y él salió corriendo.

- ¡ Bastardo !- Siseó Granger, furiosa con Draco. -¿ Cómo pudiste ?

Draco no se molestó en contestarle, sólo se aferró a Potter, quién le respondió aferrándose a él con desesperación, sin conciencia de que una cantidad de estudiantes salían de sus aulas y se arremolinaban alrededor; maldito Potter, por colapsar en el pasillo más transitado del colegio el lunes por la mañana.

-Shh..- Cerró los ojos, sosteniendo a Potter cerca suyo, y tratando de dominar las olas de náusea y debilidad que los atravesaban a ambos. – Estaremos bien, pronto- Murmuró, y Potter en su semi inconsciencia respondió con un murmullo. Acarició el cabello de Potter con una mano temblorosa, y Granger emitió un pequeño sonido de consternación.

- Malfoy, tu mano- Dijo ella. -¿ Estás bien ?

-¿ Te parece que estamos bien ?- Murmuró Draco. Honestamente, Gryffindors.

- Estás...estás sangrando- Tartamudeó Granger. Draco asintió, somnoliento.

- Mm..ssí, 'sstá bien- Dijo, comenzando a deslizarse contra la pared.

- No, espera, no creo que debas...Madam Pomfrey dijo que no puedes darte por vencido, eso no ayuda...¡ Malfoy, mantente despierto !

Parece que está preocupada por algo, pensó Draco, a la distancia, pero era difícil saber por qué, cuando todo se hacía borroso, y el mundo se iba cerrando sobre él, sobre Potter, y la bendecida inconsciencia que los llamaba...

-¡ Malfoy, Harry !- La voz de Granger tomaba visos de pánico. Golpeó a Malfoy sobre el hombro, él ahogó un grito de dolor y abrió los ojos. ¿ Qué mierda le pasaba a esta ?

-¿ Draco ?. ¡ Draco !- La voz frenética de Pansy venía de alguna parte, probablemente ya estaba en el aula de Pociones cuando ellos cayeron, pero ¡ al demonio, no tenía idea de adónde estaba ahora !

-¡ Malfoy !- Ah, gracias a Dios, esa es la voz de Pomfrey. –Muy bien, vamos. Levántense, vamos a la Enfermería.

- No puede, están exhaustos, ni siquiera pueden pararse- Granger balbuceaba.

-¿ Qué miran ?- Draco oyó vagamente que la voz de Pansy se elevaba con estridencia. -¿ No tienen nada que hacer ?. Goyle.

-¡ Muévanse, todo el mundo !- Gritó Goyle, y Draco sintió el murmullo y roce de muchos cuerpos que se movían. –Estúpidos de primer año...

¡ Váyanse, vamos salgan de aquí !

- ¡ Todos, menos Granger, Parkinson, Weasley y Goyle, vuelvan a sus salones de clase !- Gritó Pomfrey.

- ¿ Qué les pasa ?- Demandó Pansy.

- Lo que pasa es que necesitan ir a la Enfermería, otra vez, y no a un montón de curiosos entrometidos...No, no estoy hablando de ustedes señorita Parkinson, por las barbas de Merlín. Ustedes dos, ayúdenlos a levantarse- Y el brazo de Draco se prendió fuego cuando alguien que no era Potter, lo tocó. –Sí, lo sé, eso los lastima, pero no podemos evitarlo, además los va a mantener despiertos...Señor Potter, va a tener que levantarse, sí, lo sé, esto los lastima mucho, es demasiado.

Draco trató de no llorar cuando Goyle lo levantó y pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro. Todo ese lado le quemaba, y no pudo evitar pequeños gritos de dolor, se quemaba...

- Cuanto más pronto lleguemos, más rápido podrán deshacerse de ellos. Vamos- Dijo Pomfrey, enérgicamente, y Draco se preguntó si habría alguna manera de que su padre haga que la despidan cuando ellos mejoren, por tratarlos como pequeños niños difíciles, cuando en verdad debían enfrentarse con la elección entre la agonía de tratar de caminar y la agonía de ser cargados, prácticamente, por Weasley y Goyle.

-¡ Los están lastimando !- Dijo Pansy, con voz estridente. -¿ No puede levitarlos hasta allí ?

- Para eso necesitamos sujetarlos completamente, y la Sanadora quiere evitarlo a toda costa- Dijo Pomfrey. –Señor Malfoy, cuando lleguemos a la Enfermería va a poder sentarse y no tocar a nadie. Ahora, muévanse.

Sentarse. No tocar a nadie. Excepto a la única persona que lo hacía sentir un poquito mejor. Eso valía la pena de abrirse paso a través del dolor y el vértigo.

Tampoco tenía otra elección, realmente.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione se tensó y se acercó a Harry, cuando Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy entraron a la Enfermería. Deseó poder tocarlo, hacerle saber que aunque no tenía padres que lo visitaran, había gente que lo amaba y lo visitaba. Ella y Ron pasaron horas junto a su cama. Más temprano, Neville y Ginny, y un sinfín de estudiantes y profesores pasaron, hasta que Pomfrey prohibió las visitas, excepto a Ron, Hermione, Pansy y Snape.

Desafortunadamente, Harry había estado alternativamente consciente e inconsciente desde su llegada a la Enfermería, y así permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo.

La mano de Narcissa fue hacia su boca, mientras se acercaba a Malfoy y lo miraba. Hermione siguió su mirada, preguntándose brevemente cómo sería verlo como una madre, y de inmediato, se sintió horrorizada. Su cara, normalmente pálida, estaba tan desprovista de color que sus cejas parecían negras, en comparación. La piel translúcida, frágil, casi etérea; su respiración tan suave que parecía inexistente. Hermione deslizó una mirada hacia Lucius Malfoy. Él no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la cama, sorprendida porque Malfoy se movía apenas.

- Dijeron que continuabas inconsciente- Dijo Narcissa a boca de jarro, cuando él abrió los ojos, y se apresuró a acercársele, retorciéndose las manos, evidentemente quería tocarlo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

-Sí...-Dijo Malfoy, con voz distante, concentrándose en ella con dificultad. –Los escuché...cuando entraron.

-¿ Draco, qué sucedió ?

- Camino a clase...- Malfoy trató, pero cerró los ojos otra vez, el esfuerzo de hablar era demasiado agotador.

- Han estado perdiendo energía, constantemente, durante los últimos días-. Interrumpió Snape. –Pudieron levantarse, esta mañana, pero se desmayaron antes de la primera clase.

-¿ Por qué no se nos informó de la seriedad de la situación ?- Preguntó Lucius, con los ojos fijos sobre su hijo y con una voz peligrosamente baja.

- Su hijo no quiso preocuparlos- Dijo Pomfrey, acercando un par de sillas a la cama, para que se sienten los Malfoy. –Y no podían hacer nada. Nosotros estábamos...estamos haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para llegar al fondo de esto y ayudarlos.

-¿ Qué han descubierto, hasta ahora ?- Preguntó Lucius, ignorando la silla, y aún mirando a Malfoy, cuya cara se había vuelto hacia Narcissa, pero que parecía inexpresiva.

-Tenemos unas cuantas ideas- Dijo Pomfrey. –La sanadora Esposito y la Auror Pantere tendrán más información para ustedes, más tarde-. Pomfrey se aclaró la garganta. –En este momento, su hijo los necesita. Por favor, siéntense con él.

- Mi hijo está casi inconsciente, y tiene muy poca idea de que estamos aquí- Espetó Lucius, enojado, clavándole la mirada. – Apenas puede formar una frase coherente. Me gustaría saber qué está sucediendo.

- Lo sabrá, una vez que todos estén presentes.

- ¿ Quiénes son todos ?

- Todos los que tenemos que ver con el caso. Estamos esperando a Remus Lupin y al Profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡ El hombre lobo !. Pero...

- Papá...- Dijo Malfoy, desfallecidamente, y Hermione se sobresaltó un tanto, nunca había oído que lo llamara de otro modo, sólo padre o señor. –Por favor. Sólo...siéntate.

Lucius estuvo a su lado inmediatamente.–Draco, ¿por qué no nos dijiste ?

- Lucius, este no es el momento-. Dijo Narcissa, suavemente. – Draco... ¿ Cómo te sientes ?

- Como el demonio- Dijo Malfoy, débilmente, con nublados ojos grises.

- Bueno, estamos aquí. Estamos aquí, corazón- Dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Ah, mierda, mamá, no- Dijo él, suavemente, mirando a otro lado, con el ceño fruncido. –No...- Él se dio vuelta y hundió la cara en el hombro de Harry, respirando hondo para calmarse; Narcissa asintió y parpadeó rápidamente, secándose las lágrimas. Lucius tomó la silla que le habían acercado, su mirada fría recorrió a la gente reunida en torno a Harry y a Malfoy, descartando a Hermione y a Ron, y centrándose en Parkinson y en Snape.

- ¿ Por qué no me informaron sobre la severidad de la situación ?- Le preguntó a Snape, manteniendo la voz baja.

- Yo no supe lo que sucedía, hasta hoy. Supuse que la situación estaba bajo control.

- Se suponía que lo controlabas.

Snape asintió sobriamente. –Debería haberlo vigilado más. Discúlpame.

- Los Gryffindors sabían- Dijo Pansy, fríamente. –Sin embargo, ellos no vieron la necesidad de informar a nadie más.

Lucius y Narcissa miraron fijamente a Hermione y a Ron. Hermione sintió que Ron, tomaba su mano, disimuladamente.

-¿ Y qué hicieron ustedes ?

- La Sanadora pidió que permanezcan despiertos el mayor tiempo posible- Dijo Hermione. –Nosotros tratamos, per...

-¿ Por qué no dijeron nada a los amigos de Draco ?- Preguntó Pansy, enojada. – Podríamos haber ayudado.

- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos-. Dijo Ron.

-¿ Sólo ustedes dos ?- Dijo ella, con desprecio. – Tal vez si hubiesen tenido ayuda, hubiesen...

-¡ Éramos seis !

-¿ Seis ?- Saltó Parkinson. –¿ Todos Gryffindors, verdad ?. No pensaron que los amigos de Draco merecían saber...

Escucha, Malfoy no-

No quería preocuparlos- Lo cortó Hermione, rápidamente. –No creo que ellos supieran lo mal que se ponían las cosas.

Lucius la miró con una mirada imperturbable y calculadora, y ella apretó la mano de Ron, otra vez, tratando de comunicarle que, realmente, no debía volver a abrir la boca. Luego, la atención de Lucius se fijó en su hijo, y Hermione deseó poder decir qué estaba pensando. ¿ Estaba enojado porque Malfoy había ocultado a todos, la severidad de su condición ?. ¿ Estaba contento porque había desconfiado de sus compañeros Slytherins ?.

¿ Estaba enojado porque, aparentemente, había confiado en Gryffindors ?

-¿ Qué dijeron los Sanadores ?- Preguntó Narcissa, suavemente. -¿ Qué está causando esto ?. Todo lo que nos dijeron es que el vínculo les causaba fatiga.

-Mm…- Comenzó Ron. –Bueno…ellos…ellos…cuando…

- Se sienten cansados después de tener sexo- Interrumpió Hermione, llanamente.

Parkinson puso los ojos en blanco. –Bueno, ¿ y quién no ?- Dijo, con impaciencia. -¿ Qué tiene que…

- No, ellos se sienten demasiado cansados. Y descansar no los ayuda, a la larga. Y empeoran; por eso tratábamos de mantenerlos despiertos.

-¿ Y por qué se les permite dormir, ahora ?

- Esto el el mayor grado de alerta que pueden sostener. La Sanadora y Madam Pomfrey han estado intentando con todas las opciones posibles, con todos los hechizos y encantamientos…

-¿ Señor y Señora Malfoy ?- Llamó Pomfrey. –Estamos dispuestos- Hizo un gesto hacia la pequeña oficina, adonde ya estaba Remus Lupin.

Lucius curvó sus labios despreciativamente. –Ah, sí, el hombre lobo se dignó a aparecer-. Se levantó, y les hizo un gesto a Narcissa y a Snape, para que lo siguieran.

- No, Lucius, quiero quedarme aquí- Dijo Narcissa, sin quitar los ojos de su hijo. Él asintió y giró hacia la oficina, deteniéndose sorprendido cuando Hermione también se levantó y Snape se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar en primer lugar.

- Que

-La señorita Granger también estará en la reunión- Dijo Snape, en tono neutro. Lucius elevó una ceja, con desdén.

- Qué suerte tiene el señor Potter- Dijo, burlándose. –Muggles ausentes, un hombre lobo y una adolescente como figuras paternas.

- No estoy aquí como una figura paterna- Dijo Hermione, en el mismo tono. – He estado trabajando con la Sanadora, investigando; y me han solicitado que presente lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora.

Hermione se dijo firmemente, a sí misma, que era absolutamente inapropiado regodearse o estremecerse en vengativo placer ante la expresión ultrajada en las caras de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Martes, día 36**_

- Señor, no puede- Dijo Pantere, con urgencia, al día siguiente, mientras ella y Esposito seguían a Lucius y a un hombre bajo, en ropas de sanador que se dirigían hacia la Enfermería. Ron, Narcissa y Snape levantaron la vista.

- Vamos a llevarlo a casa-. Lucius le dijo a Narcissa, cortante.

-¿ Qué ?- Ron y Snape dijeron al mismo tiempo, y Narcissa asintió nerviosamente y se levantó con lentitud.

- Señor Malfoy- Comenzó Esposito.

- Hágase a un lado- Dijo Lucius a Pantere, que se interpuso entre el nuevo Sanador y la cama de Malfoy.

- Usted no va a sacar a este chico de los terrenos del colegio- Dijo Esposito. –Él necesita estar aquí, a donde podamos ayudarlo.

- No está a salvo en este colegio- Dijo Lucius, fríamente. –En lo que va del año, Draco fue maldecido, terminó en el hospital porque nadie lo controló para asegurarse que él y Potter no hicieran nada estúpido; casi lo mataron en una pelea, y ahora, está muriendo a causa de una maldición que nadie parece saber cómo curar-. Se enderezó. –Nuestra familia puede afrontar Sanadores capaces de manaejar esta situación mucho mejor que cualquiera. Me lo llevo a casa.

- No puede llevarlo sin Potter- Dijo Pomfrey, acercándose a la cama de Harry y Malfoy. Ron tragó saliva y se puso de pie, sacando su varita para defender a Harry, si Lucius trataba algo raro.

Lucius le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Pomfrey. –Por supuesto, me llevaré también a Potter.

- No hay modo de que se le permita llevar a Harry Potter a su casa, señor Malfoy- Dijo Pantere, con calma. – Usted lo sabe. Los cargos conocidos contra usted, son suficientes para-

- Haré una petición al Wizengamot, para-

- Nos hará perder un tiempo valioso, pelando en la corte, en lugar de usarlo tratando de encontrar al que hizo esto.

Harry se movió, y Ron se acercó rápidamente, perdiendo el hilo de la discusión, mientras él y Pomfrey determinaban que Harry estaba despierto y consciente de su entorno. Qué condenado sentido de la oportunidad, pensó Ron. Despertarse cuando Lucius Malfoy quiere llevarlo a la central Mortífaga.

-¿ Qué sucede ?- Murmuró Harry.

- Nada, sólo que el padre de Malfoy es un pendejo. No te preocupes.

- Sé razonable, Lucius- Dijo Snape; y Lucius entrecerró los sojos y cambió de táctica abruptamente.

- Muy bien, entonces. Lo llevaremos a San Mungo. ¿ No les parece razonable ?

- Él se queda aquí. Ambos se quedarán aquí- Dijo Pomfrey, con firmeza.

- Usted no tiene autoridad para mantener aquí a Draco. Él es un adulto, puede elegir a dónde ir, y él elegiría ir a San Mungo.

- Además del hecho de que su Sanador privado tratará de deslizar toda suerte de magia negra que no podría deslizar en Hogwarts- Dijo Pomfrey, con frialdad. -¿ Qué están dispuestos a usar ?. ¿ Sangre de unicornio ?.¿ Corazón de fénix ?. ¿ Qué más usarían para salvar su vida, y a qué precio ?, un precio que al menos Potter no querrá pagar.

-Cállese- Dijo Lucius, peligrosamente.

- Usted no puede llevarme a San Mungo- Dijo Harry, débilmente, sentándose apenas.

- Puedo llevarme a mi hijo- Lucius prestó a tención a Harry, finalmente. –Si tú escoges venir o no, no me interesa.

- Pero sí le interesa a Draco, Lucius-. Dijo Snape, con urgencia. –Si lo separas de Potter…

- Hay maneras de evitar los efectos del vínculo- Dijo Lucius. Ron miró a Esposito, sorprendido cuando ella asintió con calma, como si hubiese estado esperando esa afirmación.

- Señor Malfoy- Dijo Esposito con forzada paciencia. –La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera saben que algo así es posible, y con razón. Semejante paso solamente es aceptable cuando los esposos están en peligro mortal.

- Y este es el caso, precisamente.

- Peligro mortal significa a punto de morir. Colgando de un precipicio, o algo así; no recibiendo cuidado médico, el que usted considera inadecuado. Casi nunca se intenta, porque ni con las mayores precauciones se evita el resultado frecuente que es la muerte de uno o ambos esposos.

- Puede hacerse-. Repitió Lucius, obstinadamente.

- Sí, es verdad. Pero casi con seguridad, eso matará al señor Potter, y puede resultar en la muerte de ambos.

- Sí, pero eso también puede suceder si se quedan aquí. Yo voy a tomar el riesgo.

- El riesgo de que ambos mueran- Interrumpió Pantere. – Pero, tal vez, ¿ eso es lo que usted busca ?

-¿ Qué ?

- La teoría en la que estamos trabajando ahora, es que la maldición fue realizada por un Mortífago, para asesinar al señor Potter. ¿ No sería conveniente para usted si sus acciones fueran la causa de su muerte ?. Y usted tuviera la excusa de haberlo hecho para salvar a su hijo.

-¿ Cómo se atreve ?

- ¿ Y acaso le importa que su hijo también está en peligro ?

Lucius parecía incapaz de hablar.

- Basta- Dijo Harry, desfallecidamente. –Él puede oírlos.

-¿ Qué ?- Pantere miró a Harry y a Malfoy, desconcertada.

- Ambos afirmaron, durante momentos de lucidez, que a veces pueden escuchar lo que sucede alrededor, aún cuando no parezcan conscientes- Pomfrey le explicó a Pantere. – No sabemos si él puede oír o comprender lo que usted está diciendo a su padre en este momento. Yo no voy a permitir que altere a mi paciente acusando a su padre de prepararse para asesinarlo.

- Y yo no voy a dignificar esa acusación con una respuesta- Agregó Lucius. –Yo voy a llevarme a mi hijo a San Mungo, ahora.

- Usted no puede estar seguro de que Draco escogería irse, de poder hacerlo-. Dijo Pantere.

- Draco está inconsciente, él no puede tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Yo soy su padre, y yo digo…

-Usted no es su familiar más directo- Dijo Harry, lentamente. –Yo lo soy.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Ron tragó saliva y se acercó a Harry. Alguna vez le había dicho que Lucius Malfoy parecía dispuesto a matarlo con el Avada Kedavra, años atrás, cuando lo engañó para liberar a Dobby. Viendo su cara, ahora mismo, Ron lo creyó. Y Harry estaba en completa indefensión, en este momento.

Realmente, no tanto. Además de la gente que lo rodeaba, dispuestos a interponerse entre él y Lucius, la ironía más asombrosa era que la mejor protección contra Lucius Malfoy era el mismísimo maldito Draco Malfoy.

- Él tiene razón, señor Malfoy- Dijo Pomfrey, finalmente. –Usted ya no es la persona con derecho a decidir lo que sucede con su hijo cuando él no puede hablar por sí mismo. Esa persona es Potter.

- Esto es ridículo. Ni siquiera se trata de una unión legítima.

- Eso no importa.

- Voy a llevarme a mi hijo a un lugar a donde puedan ayudarlo.

- No-. Dijo Harry, muy suavemente. – No lo hará.

- Tú sabes que él lo aprobaría.

- Él no puede decirlo- Dijo Harry, y Ron se preguntó si Harry realmente creía que Malfoy elegiría quedarse. Supuso que en verdad, no importaba.

- Yo haré una petición…

- Lucius…no podemos ganar en este caso-. Dijo Narcissa con suavidad. – Es…esto no me gusta más que a ti, pero creo que…

Lucius observaba a su esposa sin poder articular palabra, luego miró a su hijo. Se forzó a sí mismo a recuperar la compostura. Tragó saliva.

- Muy bien-. Dijo, finalmente. – Entonces usaré los recursos de nuestra familia para tratar de encontrar al que realizó el hechizo. Narcissa, quédate aquí, en caso de que él despierte, para que puedas preguntarle dónde quiere estar. Prepárate para llevarlo inmediatamente. Y espero que tú- Señaló a Snape. –Seas testigo-. Miró al sanador que había traído consigo, señaló a la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, con el sanador a su lado.

Narcissa Malfoy se sentó, temblando, y Snape le tocó el brazo.

-¿ Narcissa ?

- Él…él no- Y Narcissa se tapó la boca y sacudió la cabeza, obviamente no quería hablar sin reservas delante de Ron o Harry. La mirada de Snape pasó de Ron a Harry, y frunció el ceño. Ron siguió su mirada.

- Harry…- Dijo ron, en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry había vuelto a dormirse.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Agradezco enormemente los reviews, todos.**_

_**Este tiempo es difícil para mi por problemas laborales que me tienen al borde de un ataque de nervios. **_

_**Este entretenimiento mío de escribir, funciona como válvula de escape en este momento…por eso, subo esta mitad de capítulo. No os preocupéis…la otra mitad llegará casi inmediatamente.**_

_**Además, tengo autorización para comenzar con dos historias más que me encantan…A ver si logro concentrarme en algo que no sea medicina, y aflojo tensiones mentales…**_

_**Gracias…Hasta pronto.**_

_**D.L.**_


	12. 2 al 5 de noviembre Final de capítulo

_**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

_**Gracias por TODOS LOS REVIEWS !!**_

_**VÍNCULO -Original de Anna Fugazzi-**_

**2 de noviembre a 5 de noviembre – Segunda Parte**

_**Jueves, día 38**_

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su mano, con aire cansado, mientras Esposito hablaba, deseando parecer más segura de lo que se sentía interiormente. Paseó la mirada por las personas con las que estuvo trabajando los últimos tres días: Esposito, Pomfrey, Lupin, Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, y dos Sanadores que habían traído los Malfoy. Excepto por Narcissa Malfoy, todos parecían seguros de sí mismos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que probablemente nunca más iba a confiar en un Sanador, sabiendo lo bien que eran capaces de fingir. No había ninguna razón para que lucieran tan confiados. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea si, realmente, lo que proponían iba a funcionar; simplemente no había más tiempo para buscar otra cosa.

Los últimos tres días habían sido agotadores y estresantes, con los Sanadores y los Aurores trabajando a paso frenético, mientras Harry y Malfoy se hundían más y más. Sus períodos de conciencia cada vez más espaciados y menos lúcidos. Ahora, apenas respiraban por sí mismos, y los Sanadores juzgaban que sin el contra hechizo, ni todos los hechizos de asistencia, ni todas las pociones del mundo, serían suficientes para mantenerlos con vida un día más.

Y, como Pantere y los Aurores casi no obtuvieron progresos en la búsqueda del culpable del hechizo, el grupo que trabajaba con el contra hechizo y las pociones, se vio forzado a intentar lo que habían desarrollado, como la opción más cercana a una solución. Pero, ni siquiera podían asegurar que iba a funcionar.

El hechizo que habían desarrollado era complejo y no podía ser realizado por una sola persona; dependía, en gran parte, de las emociones, recuerdos y poder mágico de un grupo de gente realizándolo al mismo tiempo. Después de un estudio aritmántico, la Profesora Vector concluyó que se necesitaban trece personas. Cinco cercanas a Harry, cinco cercanas a Malfoy, y tres neutrales. De allí la necesidad de este encuentro, para explicarles el contra hechizo a todos los seleccionados para participar, que no formaron parte del equipo que lo desarrolló. Un grupo, tristemente deficiente en equilibrio y fuerzas. Ambos padres, por Malfoy, ninguno por Harry. Cercanos y confiables amigos por Harry; Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini por Malfoy. Hermione no les confiaría ni un Galleon a ninguno; y menos aún, la vida de Harry y de Draco.

Ni siquiera sus padres eran confiables, pensó Hermione, mientras observaba la cara inexpresiva de Lucius Malfoy. Ni siquiera sabían cómo reaccionaría Lucius al contra hechizo propuesto, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó apenas dos días atrás.

Hermione no había visto la reacción de Lucius; sólo la de Narcissa. Durante una de las últimas veces que Draco estuvo despierto, Narcissa le habló un largo rato, suavemente y con una gentileza que Hermione supuso que no era posible en ella. Le explicó lo que sucedía, y finalmente, le preguntó si quería ser llevado a San Mungo. La expresión de Malfoy fue imposible de descifrar, miró a Harry, que dormía junto a él, por un buen rato, y lentamente negó con la cabeza. Hermione deseó saber la razón tras su decisión; si se debía a que temía abandonar a Harry, o en verdad, no quería hacerlo; o sí, simplemente no confiaba en su padre. No había manera de saberlo.

Narcissa, apenas asintió con un gesto, diciendo con gentileza. –Esta bien. Yo le explicaré a tu padre. No te preocupes-. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que Narcissa parecía aliviada, pero nerviosa, por tener que informarle las novedades a su marido.

Lucius no volvió desde entones, y no tenían idea de qué diría ahora, sobre esta propuesta. Y sin él…

La vida de Harry dependía de la buena voluntad de Lucius Malfoy. Era algo dolorosamente irónico.

Eso sin mencionar que también dependía de la buena voluntad de Narcissa Malfoy, Snape, Zabini y Parkinson. Ni aunque lo hubiese buscado, el Niño que Vivió, jamás hubiese podido reunir más inverosímil grupo de salvadores. Hermione desvió la mirada de los ojos duros de Parkinson; la Sanadora explicaba que creían que estaba tratando con una Maldición Desequilibradora, que interrumpía el balance natural de los opuestos. En este caso, vida y muerte. El sexo, como conductor poderoso de vida mágica, de algún modo trastocaba su sentido y producía muerte mágica. El balance natural entre ambos había sido alterado, y lo único que se podía hacer era restaurar el balance.

- Todos saben que un Dementor se alimenta de los sentimientos y emociones negativos, y se combate con el poder mágico de los buenos recuerdos y alegría- Explicaba Esposito. –De la misma manera, esperamos luchar contra esa parte de la maldición, con el poder del equilibrio. Y, en orden a obtener ese equilibrio, es que los necesitamos a ustedes. Hemos escogido siete pares equilibrados de elementos mágicos, y ustedes proveerán la magia y los recuerdos para convocarlos-. Esposito hizo una pausa breve, y paseó la mirada alrededor de la habitación, calibrando la receptividad de su audiencia.

- Ustedes también saben que realizar un hechizo en grupo es difícil y agotador, y requiere de una gran dosis de confianza. Hay unos cuantos riesgos, la mayoría relacionados con los peligros de lidiar con magia poderosa y poco común, y con quedar expuestos a una reacción de rebote si algún miembro del círculo cae. Además, cada uno de ustedes se verá conectado muy de cerca con otro miembro del círculo, y eso puede ser algo…incómodo, intrusivo y desconcertante. Y más aún, cuando un hechizo, para funcionar, requiere emociones fuertes y recuerdos, siempre hay…bueno, filtraciones, entre los que intervienen. Es una especie de Legeremancia involuntaria; sin lugar a dudas, eso va a ser difícil de manejar, porque tendrán vistazos de los recuerdos de los otros miembros del círculo, sabiendo que los demás pueden tener vistazos de sus propios recuerdos.

Sabemos que les estamos pidiendo mucho a cada uno de ustedes, por la naturaleza del grupo. Algunos comparten historias desafortunadas, y tienen motivos para dudar en exponerse a sí mismos y sus recuerdos o no. Pero, esta es la única oportunidad que tienen estos jóvenes para ser liberados de la maldición. No les pediríamos esto si hubiese otra salida.

Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. –Una cosa más. Si acceden a participar, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que acceder también, a ser interrogado bajo Veritaserum, para asegurarnos de que no tienen conocimiento sobre el autor de la maldición. Yo misma tomaré el Veritaserum, y luego llevaré adelante los interrogatorios-. Miró firmemente a Lucius. –Y además, les pediré a Lucius Malfoy y a Albus Dumbledore que me acompañen durante las sesiones, después de que pasen ellos mismos por las suyas.

Las cejas de Lucius se elevaron, por lo demás, permaneció imperturbable.

- Tienen tres horas para decidirse y prepararse, antes de que empecemos a enseñarles el contra hechizo. Si deciden que no participarán, por favor avísennos lo más pronto posible, para que podamos reemplazarlos.

Hermione tragó saliva. Realmente, no había reemplazos viables del lado de Malfoy. Si alguno de ellos decidiera no participar, las otras posibilidades eran Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle; ninguno era fuerte, mágicamente hablando, y su relación con Malfoy parecía más la de un guardaespaldas o un sirviente, que la de un amigo. Y si uno de los padres de Malfoy se retiraba…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Él no va perdonarnos esto, Narcissa- Dijo Lucius, rotundamente.

La conversación no comenzó para nada bien, pensó Snape, intercambiando una mirada con Narcissa; le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándole que debería contestarle.

- Lucius, debemos hacerlo.

- Los Sanadores ni siquiera saben si eso va a funcionar.

- Yo estuve allí mientras investigaban; las posibilidades de que funcione o no son las mismas.

- Eso no es mucho- Dijo Lucius, amargamente.

- Es la mejor oportunidad que tendrá Draco.

- Usando sus métodos.

- No tenemos elección- Dijo ella, razonablemente. –Ellos tienen prejuicios contra la clase de métodos que nosotros usaríamos.

- Y no podemos hacer que cambien de opinión. Lo sabes, Lucius- Dijo Snape. –No hay posibilidad de que Dumbledore, Esposito o alguien de esa habitación acceda a lo que sugirieron tus Sanadores.

- Los riesgos…

- Lo sé- Interrumpió Snape, con aire cansado. – Los efectos negativos de la sangre de unicornio como un prolongador de la vida han sido exagerados por algunos cobardes. No hay efectos negativos si se asocia con corazón de fénix, excepto para las malditas aves. Tratar de revertir el hechizo sobre el autor, sin conocer su identidad, ni siquiera el tan peligroso como los hipócritas de esa habitación claman-. Respiró hondo. – Pero, no podrás convencerlos. No a tiempo para salvar a Draco.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza. –Si tú hubieses luchado cuando Draco dijo que quería quedarse…hasta la Sanadora misma opinó que él estaba confundido.

- Sí, sabemos que lo estaba-. Dijo Snape, tranquilizadoramente, sabiendo que de la única manera en que Lucius podía soportar la elección de su hijo, era fingiendo que Draco no entendió del todo al escoger. –Sabes que no tenemos elección, no podemos llevarlo porque él quiso quedarse. Confundido o no, esa fue su decisión. De todos modos, si no es por él, estaríamos obligados a seguir los deseos de Potter.

- Él sólo estaba aturdido…

- No lo parecía-. Le recordó Narcissa. – Lucía y sonaba coherente.

- Tan coherente como ese insufrible chico puede parecer-. Murmuró Snape.

- Tú ni siquiera trataste de convencer a Draco, para que cambiara de idea-. Lucius acusó a Narcissa.

- No pude, no con los otros aquí.

- No pudiste porque te alivió que decidiera quedarse-. Dijo Lucius con determinación.

Snape se tensó, deseando de repente, estar en otro lado , en cualquier lado, donde no tuviera que presenciar una discusión entre los Malfoy.

Narcissa tragó saliva, respiró hondo y, nerviosa, miró a su marido a los ojos. –S…sí, me sentí aliviada. No creo que estés pensando lo suficiente en Draco. Yo…- Su barbilla tembló, pero logró controlarse, y continuó. –Creo que estás poniendo demasiado en primer lugar lo que el Señor de las Tinieblas puede pensar. Deberías estar más preocupado por el bienestar de tu propio hijo.

- Así fue y así es. Tú te preocupas por los riesgos de quebrar su vínculo, pero, ¿ te has puesto a pensar en los riesgos de que permanezca unido al enemigo mortal de nuestro señor ?. Yo estoy pensando en su bienestar-. La voz de Lucius se quebró, e inmediatamente apretó los labios y se alejó de ellos.

Snape miró hacia otro lado, incómodo porque estaba presenciando finalmente, cómo los temores de Lucius quebraban su máscara de calma e indiferencia. Esperó a que se recobrara, sabía que no lo perdonaría si lo presionaba antes de que estuviese listo. Porque un Malfoy no muestra sus dudas y temores, ni siquiera cuando su único hijo está a las puertas de la muerte.

Como sea, maldito Lucius, pensó Snape, impaciente. Ya era tiempo de que se acordara de que era padre antes que Malfoy, por una vez en la vida.

Interiormente y con frecuencia, Snape pensaba que Lucius - sin tener en cuenta sus talentos en los negocios, la política y la magia-, era una mierda como padre. Su modo de tratar a Draco con una mezcla de consentirlo ridículamente, más descuidarlo emocionalmente; sumado a una dureza increíble; todo eso hizo de Draco, un chico más parecido a Potter de lo que eran capaces de admitir. Más brillante, pero igualmente arrogante, asumiendo que todo debería arreglarse a su gusto, porque así era. Y, como Potter, completamente falto de autodisciplina y carácter; incapaz de convertirse, eventualmente, en el jefe de una poderosa familia mágica; ni de liderar a nadie en el mundo mágico; y en el caso de Potter, incapaz de conducir a nadie en una batalla contra Voldemort. Un chico inútil, consentido; convirtiéndose rápidamente en un hombre joven igualmente inútil y consentido, con un sin fin de inseguridades cubiertas con rudeza y maldad. Aunque el chico le importara, Snape no podía permanecer ciego ante sus muchas faltas.

A Lucius, la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía importarle un comino. Cuando no mostraba un orgullo ridículo o un total menosprecio por su hijo, lo único que quedaba era un absoluto desinterés. Su única devoción, a la que se dedicaba con ahínco, era a ser la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Y ahora, aquí estaba: forzado a interesarse en Draco, para salvarle la vida, y ni siquiera podía hacerlo sin involucrar a Voldemort de alguna manera.

Snape bajó la vista, Lucius giró, y pudo notar que su control era frágil. Aunque era un padre insignificante, amaba a su hijo a su modo, inadecuadamente. Y estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado; y aún más, enojado, frustrado y asustado. Snape no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca antes.

Lucius habló suave, pero intensamente, a Narcissa. –La única protección que Draco tiene, mientras esté unido a Potter, somos nosotros. Necesitamos estar en buenos términos con el Señor de las Tinieblas, por Draco. Tú sabes que no nos perdonará esto. Harry Potter se está muriendo, ¿ vamos a entrar en un círculo sanador para salvarlo ?. Eso sin mencionar el riesgo de divulgar secretos sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas y sus seguidores. No hay modo en que este paso no sea considerado una traición.

- No tienes elección si quieres que Draco viva-. Dijo Snape, directamente, y Lucius miró a un lado, mordiéndose el labio, nervioso. Snape no lo veía comportarse así desde su juventud.

- ¿ Partcipar en este hechizo no es un problema para ti, Severus ?- Preguntó Narcissa.

- Mis instrucciones son tomar parte en cuanto acto heroico me sea demandado. Por supuesto, trataré de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre los demás, durante el hechizo, pero dudo que haya algo que ya no sepa. Aún así, va a ser una buena oportunidad para ver si puedo sacar algo nuevo de Potter, y posiblemente de Dumbledore.

- Ese viejo chocho tratará de hacer lo mismo con Draco-. Dijo Lucius. – Con todos nosotros, probablemente.

- Lo dudo. Él es un noble Gryffindor-. Dijo Narcissa, con desprecio.

- Él es tan retorcido como cualquier Slytherin-. Dijo Snape. –Ese es, probablemente, el motivo porque nos odia tanto. Y tratará de entrar a nuestras mentes, creo. Si es que puede.

- Encuentro increíble que haya sido propuesto como parte 'neutral'-. Dijo Lucius. – Todo el mundo sabe lo que piensa sobre Potter.

- No había nadie más-. Dijo Narcissa, cansada. –Tratamos, Lucius-. Le tocó su brazo y él se apartó. Ella se aclaró la garganta. – En cuaquier caso, él no obtendrá demasiada información útil de Draco-. Dijo, razonablemente. –Y nuestros pensamientos no serán tan visibles como los de él; en realidad, será la mente de Draco la que estará expuesta a los otros.

- Sí, 'los otros'-. Repitió Lucius, despreciativamente. – Sangres sucias y hombres lobos.

- Una sangre sucia, un Weasley y un hombre lobo, van a salvar la vida de tu hijo, Lucius-. Espetó Snape. – La idea puede resultarte desagradable, pero debes aceptarlo y estar agradecido de que sólo haya un Weasley; la hija menor fue candidata del lado de Potter, y también el matrimonio Weasley, en el lugar de los padres de Potter.

- Además, no confío en el chico Zabini-. Dijo Lucius.

- Él tiene que estar-. Dijo Narcissa. –Necesitamos personas con dones premonitorios, y desafortunadamente, los únicos con una mínima chispa son Blaise, Dumbledore y Pomfrey. Y aún ellos no son lo suficientemente fuertes con la Visión, como para llamarse realmente Videntes.

- Su familia nunca se alió definitivamente con el Señor de las Tinieblas- Dijo Snape. –Son los que menos objetarán por la participación en el hechizo.

-¿ Y qué pasa con la hija de Parkinson ?. Su familia siempre nos apoyó, pero Draco ni siquiera le contó que estaba a punto de colapsar.

- Draco confía en ella…tanto como puede-. Dijo Snape.

- También consideramos a Crabbe y a Goyle-. Agregó Narcissa. –Pero no son nada poderosos, mágicamente. Y no estábamos seguros de que sus padres les permitieran participar.

- Lo harían, si yo se lo pidiera-. Dijo Lucius, entrecerrando los ojos. –Lo harían. Realmente, uno de ellos podría tomar mi lugar, sería perfectamente comprensible que quisieran ayudar a un compañero, y podríamos decirle al Señor de las Tinieblas...y si hacemos que me sustituyan con uno de ellos, el hechizo podría no funcionar.

- Puedes decirlo, porque es verdad. Ellos no son lo suficientemente poderosos. Sin ti en el círculo, Draco morirá-. Dijo Narcissa, desesperada. – Lucius…no tenemos a nadie más. Este hechizo requiere personas con lazos fuertes con ambos chicos, para funcionar. Si Blaise o Pansy se retiran, deberemos ser capaces de reemplazarlos con otro amigo de Draco. Pero sí tú te retiras…nosotros tenemos el vínculo más fuerte con Draco. El círculo ya corre el riesgo de no ser lo suficientemente poderoso, porque Potter no tiene padres que lo sostengan con el tipo de fortaleza que nosotros tenemos. No podemos perderte.

- Debes decidirte, Lucius-. Interrumpió Snape, con brusquedad. – Literalmente, se trata de decidir: tu hijo o tu señor. Te estás quedando sin tiempo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Yo voy a introducirlos a cada uno de ustedes, uno a la vez-. Les dijo Esposito, con calma, unas horas más tarde, en una gran habitación de la torre de Astronomía. Los trece formaban dos círculos alrededor de Malfoy y Harry, en el círculo interior estaban Esposito, Pomfrey y Dumbledore, el exterior se componía de los restantes diez miembros.

- Dirán las palabras del ritual, y se concentrarán en crear un círculo fuerte, prestando especial atención a la persona que les será designada como compañero. Una vez que los círculos estén firmes, intentaremos el Hechizo Equilibrador, y ustedes se concentrarán en los pares de elementos a medida que los nombremos. ¿ Están listos ?

Todos asintieron. Ya no había tiempo para controles de último minuto, para ver si todo era correcto. No había tiempo para cambiar de opinión, para cambiar a nadie de lugar, para reacomodar los pares. O esto funcionaba ahora, o no.

Esposito levantó su varita y comenzó el proceso, introduciendo la magia de Pomfrey y de Dumbledore, en un círculo con ella, y finos rayos de luz conectaron sus varitas.

- Diga su nombre-. Esposito le dijo a Hermione; ella respiró hondo y se aclaró la mente, levantó su varita y por un momento deseó que su experiencia previa con hechizos en grupo fuese más extensa que unos simples trucos para controlar el agua en Encantamientos de sexto año; y unas cuantas colaboraciones extracurriculares en Música Mágica, dos años atrás.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger, y uno mi magia a la suya-. Dijo, un fino rayo de luz salió de su varita y lentamente se unió a la luz de la varita de Esposito.

- Diga su nombre.

- Yo soy Pansy Parkinson-. Dijo una voz junto a Hermione, pero ella no la miró, sino que se concentró en la varita de Esposito. – Y uno mi magia a la suya.

Concéntrate, Hermione; se dijo a sí misma, mientras los nombres se sucedían, y más rayos de luz se conectaban. Minerva McGonagall, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley…

- Diga su nombre-. Dijo Esposito, con una voz que no traicionaba en absoluto, el hecho de que comenzaba la parte más difícil del conjuro.

- Yo soy Narcissa Malfoy, y uno mi magia a la suya-. Dijo la madre de Malfoy, con suavidad, y Hermione se quedó quieta cuando la luz de Narcissa se unió al círculo, y luego se conectó lentamente, con un ligero tirón…a la luz de Hermione. Ella sintió una rara conexión con Narcissa, su compañera en el círculo. Sintió su nerviosismo, sus dudas, su incomodidad.

¿ Harry se sentiría así, al encontrarse conectado a Malfoy ?. ¿ Sentiría esta molesta conciencia de que tenía las emociones y pensamientos de otra persona dentro de su cabeza ?. ¿ Sentiría esta desagradable sensación de estar conectado con alguien hostil ?. Hermione casi podía tocar el disgusto instintivo de Narcissa, casi podía ver las palabras 'sangre sucia', flotando en el espacio que las separaba.

Se sentía increíblemente rara. Pero la conexión se mantenía, funcionaba.

Un par, faltaban cuatro más.

- Yo soy Neville Longbottom, y uno mi magia a la suya-. Dijo Neville, nervioso, y su luz se unió al círculo, y entonces, después de una pausa agonizante, se conectó con Parkinson; débil y poco definida, pero ahí estaba.

Dos pares. Severus Snape se unió con McGonagall, Remus Lupin con Zabini, y luego…

- Yo soy Lucius Malfoy y uno mi magia a la suya-. Dijo una voz fría, junto a Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos, no quería ver la cara pálida de Ron preparándose para establecer la conexión, sintiendo la casi frenética lucha de Narcissa por permanecer calmada, mientras todos esperaban que la última conexión se complete.

Y esperaron.

Esperaron.

Hermione abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Ron del otro lado del círculo, vio que se concentraba con toda su fuerza en la red de luces; una gota de sudor cayó en uno de sus ojos, silenciosamente murmuraba algo, y ella podía sentir cómo él se acercaba a Lucius, para introducirlo en el círculo…

Y Lucius no se acercaba. Esto iba a fallar antes de comenzar, porque Lucius Malfoy no quería, o no podía, unirse a un círculo con sus enemigos, ni siquiera para salvar la vida de su hijo.

Desde Narcissa, comenzó a fluir el pánico hacia Hermione, y ella trató, desesperadamente de mantener estable su conexión.

Por favor, por favor, por favor; se encontró pensando; por favor, que esto no falle; por favor, por favor…

Esposito movió el círculo interno, levemente, para que Lucius pudiera ver con claridad a Malfoy y a Harry; Hermione no pudo evitar el pequeño grito que se le escapó. Ambos parecían tan frágiles. Las luces y sombras de las varitas se reflejaban en sus pálidas facciones. Ellos dormían, inconscientes del mundo que los rodeaba. Los lentes de Harry ausentes, la cicatriz aguda sobre su frente; los labios de Malfoy levemente separados, sus ojos hundidos profundamente. Suspiró, volvió la cara ligeramente hacia Harry, atraído por él, aún en este estado de declinación.

Hermione oyó una respiración profunda a su lado, y un rayo estable de luz, lentamente salió de la varita de Lucius Malfoy y atravesó el círculo, para conectarse, finalmente, con la luz de Ron.

- Somos un círculo-. Enunció Esposito, calmadamente. –Y convocamos a la magia antigua, magia del equilibrio y de la armonía de la tierra. Convocamos a la magia antigua para corregir lo errado, para traer equilibrio al caos.

- Convocamos a la alegría y a la tristeza-. Dijo Dumbledore. Hermione cerró los ojos otra vez, pensando con fuerza en ambos, y de inmediato, fue completamente descolocada por un despliegue de imágenes que la golpeó, dejándola mareada.

Ah, esto era mucho más difícil de lo que creía, pensó consternada. De alguna manera debía mantener sus pensamientos claros y hacer su propio balance, pensar en sus más alegres y más tristes recuerdos. Como en el hechizo Patronus, pero con el doble de dificultad, sin pensar en las imágenes que se filtraban en el círculo, y lo atravesaban, la mayoría fragmentadas y perturbadoras.

El joven que miraba a Mandy Brocklehurst cuando se alejaba, debía ser Neville, el año pasado. Y esa celda en Azkaban, ese seguramente era un recuerdo de Lucius; pero el pequeño rubio que reía complacido cuando su padre lo hacía girar…¿ era Malfoy ?. ¿ Era un recuerdo del propio Malfoy o de sus padres ?

Y el buscador vestido con uniforme verde y plata, que sostenía en alto la Copa de Quidditch…¿ quién era ?. No era Draco o Lucius Malfoy, ni ningún Slytherin que Hermione reconociera…parecía una chica, y el uniforme era de viejo diseño, como salido de la 'Historia de Hogwarts'.

Un adolescente acostado sobre su cama, en un cuarto sórdido, masticando algo descuidadamente y tirando el envoltorio al piso; un dolor en el pecho y la imagen de Sirius Black cayendo a través del velo trémulo una y otra vez; Harry, sin duda. Probablemente este no era un recuerdo que Harry quisiera compartir con nadie, pero él no tenía control sobre qué imágenes surgían en su mente, tal como sucedía en los sueños.

Y un pequeño, ocultándose de su padre, porque se suponía que él no debía llorar, porque un Malfoy no lloraba por algo tan tonto como que su mascota kneazle fue castigada con un Crucio por su culpa, por no aprender cómo abrir y cerrar las puertas con magia…un Malfoy debía ser bueno en esas cosas…

Seguramente los Malfoy no querían compartir ese recuerdo, tampoco. Hermione trató de aclarar sus pensamientos, elevando sus propios recuerdos de alegría y tristeza al primer plano de su mente. El día que Ron le dijo que la amaba; el día que recibió la carta que le informaba la muerte de su abuela, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no la veía desde hacía años, muy ocupada con el colegio, dejando al mundo muggle detrás. Sus propios recuerdos, vívidos, reales, equilibradores.

- Convocamos a la luz y la oscuridad-. Dijo Pomfrey; las palabras formales sonaban raras en su voz. Hermione respiró hondo, preparándose para la acometida de imágenes de los demás. Un rayo de luz de la varita de Harry, y el surgimiento de un Patronus con forma de ciervo; la oscuridad del pasillo del tercer piso en primer año; esos recuerdos eran suyos. Un cielo brillante y soleado sobre el lago, visto desde una escoba; ese probablemente era de Harry. ¿ Pero, de quién era el recuerdo de un chico delgado escondiéndose en un cuarto totalmente oscuro; helado, hambriento, temeroso; escuchando que sus padres se gritaban uno al otro, sin atreverse a salir ?. ¿ Y de quién era esa imagen, de cabello negro muy junto a otro casi blanco ?. Era el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor, Harry y Malfoy durmiendo, el recuerdo debía ser de Neville o de Ron, no podía saberlo.

- Convocamos a lo masculino y a lo femenino-. Enunció Esposito. Hermione pensó en su madre y en su padre, suspirando agradecida porque los pensamientos de la mayoría eran similares. Aunque, los padres de Snape…qué pareja desagradable. Y la bellísima mujer negra que se parecía a Blaise Zabini, era…perturbadora. Su imagen titilaba entre su rostro y la figura de una viuda negra.

Un joven particularmente guapo vestido con uniforme de Quidditch, con la escoba en una mano, sonriendo con indulgencia y rozando la barbilla de una pequeña vivaz que lo miraba con adoración…Hermione reprimió una risita histérica al notar que la chica le recordaba a la Profesora McGonagall. El primer deslumbramiento de McGonagall. Bueno, eso sí que era inesperado.

Y, allí estaban los de Hermione, el primer baile con Víktor Krum…ah, ese recuerdo era de Ron. La primera vez que él admitió que la veía como una chica.

- Convocamos al pasado y al futuro-. Dijo Dumbledore. Hermione pensó en uno de sus primeros recuerdos, sus padres la hamacaban en una playa, sus pies pequeños apenas tocaban las olas. Tragó saliva ante una imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange, joven y de una belleza helada, mirando con desprecio a una niña muy parecida a Tonks. La hermana de Narcissa, Andrómeda, probablemente. Un pequeño Draco tirando del cabello de una pequeña Pansy, y Pansy apuntándolo con un palito, gritándole Crucio, sin efecto, y luego golpeándolo con el palito, con resultados más satisfactorios. Un joven serio, hablando con un Profesor en la escalera, sobre cuando Hogwarts se cerrara y diciendo que no tenía a dónde ir. ¿ Quién era ?.¿ De quién era el recuerdo ?

El futuro…eso era un poco más difícil, pero ella abrió su mente a las imágenes que podían surgir de los tres miembros del círculo con habilidades premonitorias. Imágenes borrosas, confusas. Risa que sonaba como la de Ron, pero más profunda. Un pasillo, una nursery, un niño de piel oscura durmiendo en una cuna. Un campo de Quidditch, una sonrisa que parecía la de Harry, y ojos que parecían familiares, brillando con humor y afecto. Una Marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

Ella tembló, manteniendo firmemente la conexión, tratando de no quedarse en el hecho de que Narcissa se retraía, alejándose de la marca.

- Convocamos al dolor y al placer-. Dijo Pomfrey.

Un rayo púrpura, proveniente de la varita de un Mortífago, le atravesó el pecho de Hermione, y regresó al Departamento de Misterios, el dolor la partía. Narcissa gemía de dolor, tan vívidamente que los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, pero Narcissa seguía del otro lado del círculo, con los ojos cerrados e inexpresiva, era sólo un recuerdo.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, escuchando el aliento susurrado de una partera mágica. 'El dolor es bueno, es magia poderosa para la mujer que soporta el dolor del parto; poder de mujer, poder que un hombre ni siquiera puede soñar…'

Luego, el increíble placer cuando Narcissa cargó a Draco por primera vez.

El increíble placer del primer beso de Neville con Mandy Blocklehurst.

Dos chicos temblando, vestidos con camisas manchadas de sangre, vacilantes, besándose por primera vez en la salita de espera de la oficina de Dumbledore, rápidamente abrumados uno con el otro; y Hermione se preguntó quién lo recordaba…Y, ah…un momento mucho más privado, otra vez, uno que nadie mostraría, y menos a un grupo que incluya padres y profesores, pero allí estaba, y Hermione trató de bloquear el sonido de olas en la playa, mientras Draco acercaba a Harry, alentándolo…ay Dios, Hermione trató firmemente de que su mente no se quedara allí, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, de seguro algún otro recuerdo…

Pero no el que la golpeó a continuación con fuerza asombrosa, realmente se trataba de dos, dos marcas tenebrosas cortando y quemando la carne, gritos de agonía de dos gargantas, y apenas pudo reconocer a unos mucho más jóvenes Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Tembló al pensar cómo ellos podían seguir a alguien capaz de hacerles algo semejante…

Y otro grito, cuando carne humana se convertía en piel de animal, y huesos que crujían y colmillos descendiendo…

Y un diferente tipo de grito, cuando Pansy Parkinson se arqueó en el abrazo de un chico que se parecía a Anthony Goldstein…

Esto se estaba saliendo de control…

- Convocamos al calor y al frío-. Se oyó la bastante bizarra entonación de Esposito. Hermione recordó, agradecida, cuando esquiaba con sus padres en los Alpes, y luego, una taza de chocolate caliente.

Completamente irreal, de marcas tenebrosas y transformaciones de hombres lobos, de sexo; a chocolate caliente…Narcissa murmurando un encantamiento enfriador, mientras paseaba por los jardines de una mansión preciosa en India, a juzgar por la vegetación y los saris de las brujas a la vista. Y luego, Narcissa temblando en un patio en Azkaban, esperando para que la dejen ver a su marido…

Y finalmente…

- Convocamos al amor y al odio-. Dijo Dumbledore. Hermione se tensó. Habían debatido si usar o no este par; por la volatilidad de las personas del círculo, pero se trataba de un par poderoso…y, bueno…necesitaban el poder.

Amor. Hermione podía pensar fácilmente en el amor. Amor por sus padres, y por Ron, y por Harry, por su abuela, por Ginny, por todos los Weasley. Narcissa, por supuesto, pensaba en Draco, y en Lucius, y en unas personas que Hermione asumió, que eran sus padres. Con una rayo de sorpresa, Hermione sintió amor en Pomfrey, por las cantidades de niños que recurrieron a ella con sus dolores, a través de los años…

…y un mar de pecas y cabello rojo…bueno…difícilmente eso la sorprendía…

…y…¿ un vistazo del futuro ?. Eso parecía. Una decisión difícil de realizar, y un joven saliendo de un salón de clase con determinación, tironeado en dos direcciones, por amor…tomando una decisión propia.

…y un pequeño, viviendo en un armario bajo la escalera, y sintiendo el odio y el rechazo de las personas que se suponía que debían amarlo, sintiendo el odio de un enorme niño que lo empujaba y lo golpeaba; y él los odiaba, a su vez; el odio crecía en él amargo y duro; lloraba su odio sobre la almohada, por la noche…no quería sentirlo, pero tampoco sabía cómo detenerlo…

…y otro niño, desgarbado y serio, odiando a un par de chicos lindos y sonrientes, tranquilos y arrogantes, uno con lentes y el otro con una risa desenvuelta; el odio lo ahogaba mientras los observaba juntos, riéndose en el campo…

…y Harry, odiando a Snape, hasta los huesos; y el sentimiento era recíproco, diez veces…

…y el odio hervía... a Snape, a Voldemort, y Hermione supo que venía de Ron; y el odio tocaba a todos los seguidores de Voldemort.

Hermione ahogó un grito cuando la cara de Lucius Malfoy se convirtió en el foco del odio de Ron, por casi haberlo separado de su hermana en segundo año…ay, Dios; Ron y Lucius eran una pareja en el círculo, pero ahora, el odio era recíproco, de Lucius a todos los Weasley, traidores a su sangre; luego de Neville a Lucius, y a Narcissa, y a Draco, por ser parientes de la mujer que lo separó de sus padres; y luego, de Pansy a Neville, por ser débil, y una vergüenza para los sangre pura; de Pansy a Hermione por ser una sangre sucia que la odiaba y desconfiaba de ella; de Pansy a Harry, por lo que estaba haciéndole a Draco; y Hermione reconoció con horror, su propio odio contra Pansy y contra Draco, por lastimar a Harry, por…

...Las imágenes giraban fuera de control; Harry odiando a Draco, y él retornándole el odio; por cosas que Draco había dicho sobre Sirius, sobre Cedric Diggory; Draco a Harry por enviar a su padre a Azkaban…los rayos crujieron, amenazando con explotar; cómo podían ser tan estúpidos…no importaba lo poderoso que el par amor-odio fuese, no deberían haberse arriesgado usándolo, no con este grupo de gente…era demasiado fuerte, incontrolable. Harry y Draco odiándose por estar atados, sofocados, reviviendo la pelea en el comedor, una ventana convertida en añicos, y sangre, y Lucius odiando a Harry por lo que le hacía a su hijo, odiándolo lo suficiente como para matar…

-¡ **NO !-** Desesperación frenética, batallando en todos; y Hermione reconoció la voz de Ron, tratando de sujetar su odio, a favor de Harry. Rápidamente apoyado por Esposito y Dumbledore, y Pomfrey, para controlar la ira de Lucius Malfoy, a favor de Draco. Y, de pronto, Snape también apoyaba, y Pansy, y de a uno, los demás se sumaron, reconstruyendo el círculo; concentrándose en Harry y Draco, los que no podían luchar contra lo que sentían.

Hermione empujó las imágenes de ira que había visto en el círculo, su deseo desesperado de alejarse uno del otro, reemplazándolos con las imágenes que había visto en las últimas semanas, respirando aliviada cuando los recuerdos llegaban de todos lados: Draco y Harry dormidos en el dormitorio Gryffindor, besándose en la oficina de Dumbledore; volando juntos sobre el lago; juntos en su cuarto; Draco arrodillado, sosteniendo a Harry sobre el piso, en el pasillo de Pociones…

Y, lentamente, las líneas volvieron a verse límpidas y claras.

Esposito respiró hondo, todos se prepararon para terminar el hechizo.

- Yo libero a Lucius Malfoy del círculo-. Dijo Esposito, suavemente, y el rayo de luz de Lucius lentamente se apagó mientras él bajaba la varita, sin aliento, jadeando; se sentó pesadamente en la silla más cercana y cerró los ojos.

- Yo libero a Remus Lupin del círculo-. Dijo ella, y Lupin lentamente bajó su varita, con los brazos temblorosos. Lo mismo con Snape, y Neville, quien se apoyó contra la pared, bajando la cabeza, mientras Snape caminó hasta la ventana y apoyó la frente, mirando hacia el campo de Quidditch.

- Yo libero a Narcissa Malfoy del círculo-. Dijo Esposito, y Hermione sintió que su conexión con Narcissa titilaba y desaparecía. El resto de los miembros fueron liberados uno a uno, todos temblorosos con los efectos residuales del hechizo, tratando de recobrar las fuerzas. Ella suspiró aliviada cuando, finalmente, se vio libre, y casi cayó en los brazos de Ron. Los latidos del corazón de él aún acelerados, pero sus brazos cálidos la tranquilizaron.

No había nada más que hacer. Sólo esperar y ver si el hechizo había tenido éxito o no.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Les cuento algo que me produjo este capítulo: **_

_**La descripción de Hermione y su rigidez me molestó muchísimo, sobre todo porque no se reconoce prejuiciosa, y lo es...todo su pensamiento y su discurso es tan prejuicioso como el de los Malfoy…**_

_**En la progresión de la historia su mirada se amplía, pero aquí la autora mostró con toda claridad que de ambos lados de la línea, hay personajes que creen que se poseen toda la razón…Más adelante veremos que la realidad de los grises aparece…**_

_**Hubo una pista MUY GRANDE de lo que viene, en algún lado del capítulo - parte 1 y 2 – A ver si alguien la descubre...**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**D.L. **_


	13. 6 de noviembre al 23 de noviembre

**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo HP son de JK. Rowling**

**¡ Gracias por los reviews, por los saludos y por los lectores fieles !!**

**Disfruten este capítulo casi interminable...**

**VÍNCULO**

**6 de noviembre a 23 de noviembre **

******V**_**iernes, día 39**_

Alguien se movía. Hermione levantó su cabeza pesada, y miró cansadamente hacia la cama.

Harry suspiró, dormido, se puso de lado y se quedó quieto otra vez. Su ceño se frunció levemente por un momento, y volvió a alisarse. A su lado, Malfoy se estiró, pero permaneció dormido.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla, agradecida porque, a diferencia de las vigilias muggles, las mágicas eran un poco más llevaderas, ya por el simple hecho de poder transformar los asientos en lo que sea que se necesite para estar cómodo, o para dormir, como Ron y Narcissa.

Sólo Hermione y Lucius permanecían despiertos; ella porque continuaba hecha trizas por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, y como resultado del hechizo de sanación; Y Lucius...sólo él sabía por qué. No necesitaban permanecer despiertos, ni siquiera necesitaban estar allí. Esposito controlaba a Harry y a Malfoy constantemente, seguramente ella los llamaría cuando despierten. La pregunta era 'cuándo'; no 'si'; se repitió Hermione a sí misma, aún sin poder creerlo. Probablemente no lo creería hasta verlos de pie nuevamente.

Malfoy se estiró, giró y pasó un brazo por sobre Harry, y se le envolvió alrededor. Harry murmuró algo y se arrebujó en el abrazo.

Los miembros del círculo se habían quedado un rato en la gran habitación de la torre de Astronomía, después de realizar el hechizo, recobrándose y conversando en voz baja; mientras Esposito y los otros Sanadores trajinaban alrededor de Harry y de Malfoy. En un momento, Esposito hizo señas a Hermione para que se acercara. Comenzó a mostrarle algo, luego se detuvo y llamó a Narcissa.

- Señora Malfoy, estoy enseñándole esto a la señorita Granger porque ella expresó interés y afinidad por la Sanación, pero usted también debería verlo. Estas líneas son líneas de poder: aquí, aquí y aquí-. Les señaló las líneas brillantes que los Sanadores habían creado sobre los cuerpos de Harry y de Malfoy, cerca de los centros mágicos: las manos, el corazón y las sienes. – Señorita Granger, usted debe recordar que parecían apagadas y lentas, con niveles bajos de vida mágica . Ahora puede verlas relativamente brillantes y claras.

Narcissa miró fijamente las líneas brillantes. – Eso...¿ eso significa que funcionó ?

- Así lo creemos, sí.

- ¿ Cuándo despertarán ?

- Puede que necesiten dormir por un buen rato, pero es un sueño natural, que los hace descansar, no los agota. Deberían despertar en algunas horas.

Aunque Esposito sólo estuvo hablando con ellas dos, el alivio se extendió instantáneamente a través de la habitación. Narcissa observó a su hijo un largo rato, antes de girar con mucha calma, y regresar junto a Lucius. Él la condujo a la pequeña oficina adyacente. Los otros hablaban en voz baja entre ellos. Intercambiando abrazos y sonrisas. Los Malfoy regresaron diez minutos más tarde, y aunque lucían compuestos, los ojos levemente enrojecidos de Narcissa y su voz algo ronca, indicaban que probablemente habían tenido su momento privado de descarga. Ella y Lucius agradecieron formalmente a todos los miembros del círculo, por haber formado parte; reservando el agradecimiento más cálido para Snape, Zabini y Parkinson. Luego, todos se retiraron, uno a uno, hasta que sólo quedaron Hermione, Ron y los Malfoy. Se sentaron a lados opuestos de la cama, en unas especie de tregua silenciosa; acomodándose para pasar la noche.

Hermione levantó la cabeza cuando notó otro movimiento en la cama. Harry giró y se apoyó sobre su espalda. Ella contuvo el aliento, vio que los ojos de Harry se abrían y miraban fijamente al cielo raso.

-¿ Malfoy ?- Susurró él.

Los ojos de Malfoy parpadearon y un sonido bajo salió de su garganta. Harry se volvió hacia él y se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, luego Malfoy levantó su mano lentamente y acomodó el cabello de Harry, despejándole la cara.

- ¿ Cómo te sientes ?- Preguntó Harry, suevemente.

- Bien. ¿ Tú ?

- También- La mano de Harry se cerró sobre la de Malfoy y se puso totalmente de costado, de modo que quedaron frente a frente. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Lucius y ella estaban presenciando lo que habían esperado toda la noche. Deberían levantarse, hablarles; en cambio, los dos permanecían en silencio. Ella no quería interrumpirlos, y aparentemente, tampoco Lucius. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, y la atención de Lucius volvió hacia ellos, con una expresión que ella no atinó a descifrar.

Harry y Malfoy sólo se concentraban uno en el otro. Los ojos de Malfoy buscaron algo en los de Harry, y pareció encontrarlo, porque exhaló aliviado y lo atrajo hacia él, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Harry.

La mano de Harry tomó la mejilla de Malfoy, acariciándola lentamente con su pulgar. - Estamos bien-. Murmuró, un momento después, Malfoy asintió.

- Lo sé. Es que...

- Sí, lo sé-. Harry se aclaró la garganta y se separó apenas. - ¿ Dónde están mis lentes ?

- _Accio lentes_ -. Murmuró Malfoy, riendo, los capturó en el aire y se los pasó a Harry.

-¿ Cómo se sienten, caballeros ?- Preguntó Esposito. Hermione dio un respingo, no había notado que Eposito estaba justo a su lado.

Harry y Malfoy se separaron de mala gana y la miraron, no sobresaltados, sino como si supiesen que no estaban solos, pero no les interesaba ver a nadie más.

- Bien- Dijo Malfoy.

- Hambriento-. Dijo Harry, y Esposito rió.

- Siéntense, entonces, vamos a darles una mirada. ¿ Usted también tiene hambre, señor Malfoy ?- Preguntó. Malfoy afirmó con la cabeza, sentándose lentamente. – Excelente. Deberían, pues no han comido nada desde el miércoles; y apostaría que muy poco antes de ese día.

Lucius se levantó, aclarándose la garganta. – Luces mejor- Dijo suavemente, cuando Malfoy se volvió hacia él. – Tu madre estará complacida-. Se inclinó y le tocó el hombro a Narcissa. – Se despertó.

Narcissa misma se despertó sobresaltada y miró a Malfoy con asombro.

- Hola, madre- Draco le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, luego centró su atención en Esposito. – Disculpe, ¿ Cómo ?

- Le pregunté si siente algún dolor, náusea, dolor de cabeza...-Le enumeró una lista de síntomas, mientras movía la varita sobre los dos. – Lo siento-. Dijo, rápidamente, por sobre el hombro, a Hermione y a los Malfoy. – Voy a examinarlos lo más rápido posible, luego se los dejaré a ustedes. Señorita Granger, ¿ Por qué no despierta al señor Weasley ?. Sí, ya sé que esto es una formalidad, ambos lucen perfectamente sanos, sólo me gustaría cubrir todas las bases, luego podrán desayunar.

-¿ Desayunar ?- Preguntó Harry, un tanto desorientado, mirando a través de la ventana y notando, por primera vez, que no estaban en la Enfermería.

- Casi...son las cinco de la mañana.

-¿ De qué día ?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Viernes-. Esposito rió levemente ante la sorpresa de ambas caras. – Sí, nos dieron flor de susto- Dijo, secamente. -¿ Qué es lo que recuerdan ?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. – Bastante, creo-. Harry asintió.

-¿ Cómo por ejemplo ?

- Recuerdos-. Dijo Harry.

- Muchos recuerdos- Agregó Malfoy, con suavidad.

Esposito les dirigió una mirada evaluadora, luego asintió y se aclaró la garganta. – Bueno, creo que sus padres y amigos quieren comprobar por sí mismos que están bien, los dejo un rato con ellos. Después de que ellos se retiren y ustedes hayan descansado terminaremos con el examen médico. ¿ Sí ?

Hermione despertó a Ron y pasaron unos cuantos minutos con Harry, antes de que Esposito los sacara del cuarto. Para la joven, parecían distintos, como si estuviesen a punto de atravesar un puente que nadie más que ellos podían comprender...Se preguntó si Ron, si Lucius y Narcissa habían notado lo mismo.

_**000**_

**_Sábado, día 40_**

Draco pensaba que sería muy bueno dejar de una vez esta enfermería, mientras su madre comenzaba otro largo relato sobre una reciente fiesta de sociedad. Normalmente no tenía aversión al tema, después de todo era parte de la política; pero su madre tendía a centrarse en lo trivial: el espectáculo de la moda, quién realizó los encantamientos de decoración más elaborados, los elfos domésticos más obedientes, y otras cosas de limitada importancia.

Desafortunadamente, en este momento, confinado en la enfermería, no era mucho lo que podía hacer para que ella deje de hablar. No podía excusarse diciendo que tenía clases o práctica de Quidditch; y además, aún estaba demasiado descolocado por el círculo de sanación y sus consecuencias, como para dirigir la conversación. Hacía horas que su madre estaba allí, y parecía que iba a seguir con sus largas historias de fiestas hasta la cena. Qué divertido, pensó Draco. Su madre, normalmente no se obsesionaba con trivialidades, probablemente se debía a su intranquilidad después del círculo de sanación, sumada a la presencia de Potter y sus amigos cerca de la ventana. Pero, aún así, era terriblemente irritante. No quería hablar con ella sobre moda. Suponía que su posición como familia había cambiado irrevocablemente con la entrada de su padre en el círculo, pero no sabía qué tanto; si su padre aún trataba de permanecer aliado a Voldemort o si trataba activamente de conseguir el favor del otro bando; o si elegía un perfil bajo hasta decidir a dónde ir. Era increíblemente molesto escuchar cómo era el corte de la nueva túnica la señora Crabbe diseñada por Madam Malkin, en lugar de oír lo que realmente quería saber.

Su madre hizo silencio cuando Potter se acercó. – Disculpen. ¿ Malfoy, dijiste que querías ver la práctica de Quidditch de Slytherin ?. Ya está comenzando-. Hizo señas hacia la ventana.

- Sí, ya voy, en un minuto-. Dijo Draco, sin entusiasmo. Quidditch; sería una interrupción bienvenida para las historias, pero no era algo que quisiera ver.

Su madre apretó los labios y frunció el ceño mirando a Potter, mientras Draco se levantaba. – Señor Potter, ¿ en el mundo muggle acostumbran a dirigirse a los esposos por el apellido ?

Potter parpadeó, un tanto desconcertado. Draco notó que era la primera vez que su madre se dirigía a él. – Mm..no.

- Entonces, ¿ por qué se dirige a mi hijo de ese modo ?- Preguntó ella, con bastante frialdad.

Draco frunció el ceño. –Ambos lo hacemos, madre.

- Sería más apropiado que se llamen uno al otro por sus nombres, Draco.

- ¿ Apropiado para qué ?- Preguntó Potter, pero Draco negó con la cabeza, indicándole que deje el tema. Su madre apretó los labios otra vez y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿ Te vas ?

- Quidditch no es algo que me agrade, particularmente, tú lo sabes, Draco- Respondió. – Por favor, disfrútenlo ustedes. Visitaré a Severus.

-¿ Qué fue eso ?- Preguntó Potter, cuando Draco se les unió a él, a Ron y Ginny Weasley, junto a la ventana.

- No estoy seguro. Aunque...creo que mi madre acaba de decirme parte de lo que quiero saber-. Dijo Draco, ausentemente, observando cómo Edmund Carmichael, el chico de sexto año que había tomado la capitanía en Slytherin, ordenaba a sus jugadores que comiencen con las maniobras para entrar en calor. Trató de concentrarse en el equipo y no en lo incómodo que se sentía en la presencia de Ron Weasley, después del hechizo.

Era inútil; los tres cazadores ejecutaban unas vueltas especialmente torpes, y Carmichael no hacía nada para corregirlos.

- No son nada buenos sin ti-. Remarcó Potter. -¿ Qué quisiste decir con eso de lo que tú quieres saber ?

Draco negó con la cabeza, mirando a los Weasley. Potter asintió, comprendiendo. – Los estaba entrenando bastante bien antes de la unión- dijo Draco. – Pero Carmichael no sabe cómo manejar a los cazadores, y Baddock es un desastre como buscador.

- Sí, el partido de la semana pasada no fue el mejor que he visto-. Dijo la hermana de Weasley.

Draco dio un respingo, por mucho que le disgustara Malcom Baddock, que Slytherin haya perdido 10 a 190 con Hufflepuff, era mortificante. Quería que lo echen de menos como buscador y capitán, pero no que el equipó sea un completo caos. Qué bueno que él había estado enfermo y no había podido asistir; ni notarlo, ni que le importara en ese momento.

-¿ No lo lesionaste permanentemente, verdad ?- Le preguntó a Potter.

- ¿ A quién, a Baddock ?- Potter sonrió ampliamente. –No, pero dudo que eso haga alguna diferencia.

-¿ Lesionarlo ?- Preguntó Weasley.

- Potter le lanzó un hechizo dos días antes del partido.

-¿ Cómo ?

Potter se encogió de hombros. – Nada permanente-. Los Weasley esperaron. -Sífilis Chillona-. Admitió, finalmente, un poco avergonzado.

-¡ Harry !-Exclamó Ginny Weasley con admiración, y su hermano rió. -¿ Por qué ?

- Es una larga historia-. Respondió Potter, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿ Dónde fue eso ?

- En la sala común de Slytherin.

- ¿ Y no te asesinaron ?- Las cejas de Weasley se elevaron.

- Bulstrode le regaló una cerveza de manteca-. Draco le sonrió a Potter, quien le sonrió a su vez.

- Es cierto, sí.

- Creo que Owsley quería besarte. Ella odia a Baddock desde que la dejó por una Ravenclaw.

Potter rió y volvió a mirar al campo de juego, apoyándose cómodamente contra Malfoy.

- Ah...pero...míralo, ni siquiera mira a los bateadores para...por favor, dime que tú lo estás haciendo mejor-. Potter se dirigió a Weasley, el capitán de Gryffindor.

- Eso espero- Respondió. –Tú sabes que Ginny es una buena buscadora, pero Dean está teniendo problemas con el nuevo cazador. Te echamos de menos.

- Ojalá que no sea tanto como ellos extrañan a Malfoy-. Potter señaló al equipo de Slytherin que trataba de hacer una jugada de Porskoff.

- No puedo ver esto-. Dijo Draco, incrédulo, mientras Baddock casi se cae de la escoba. – Pero, aún así, no puedo dejar de mirar.

- ¿ No es fascinante ?- Exclamó Weasley, alegremente.

- ¿ Cuándo creen que podrán jugar, otra vez ?- Preguntó Ginny Weasley. Los dos, Draco y Potter, se volvieron a mirarla, desconcertados.

- ¿ Jugar ?

- Bueno, el vínculo va a menguar eventualmente. ¿ Cuándo suponen que podrán estar solos en el aire ?

- Ah...no sé-. Dijo Potter.

- Tan pronto como puedas, te queremos de nuevo- Le aseguró Weasley. –Yo soy mucho mejor que Carmichael, pero no soy el capitán, y Ginny quiere volver a su puesto de cazadora.

-¿ Vas a dejar la capitanía ?- Le preguntó Draco.

- Harry fue el elegido, no yo.

- ¿ Por qué , tú no vas a volver al equipo ?- Inquirió Ginny.

Draco frunció el ceño. – No. Tal vez. No sé, depende.

- ¿ De qué ?- Preguntó Weasley.

- De que me dejen volver o no- Respondió, cortante.

- Per...

- Ron-. La voz de Potter contenía un reproche gentil para que no siga, y Draco agradeció que Potter parecía entender lo suficiente como para no hacérselo decir en voz alta.

Sí, él quería jugar otra vez, y lo había pensado con frecuencia antes de que el vínculo comenzara a matarlos lentamente. Pero, ahora...dependería de la buena voluntad del capitán y del resto del equipo; y para obtener esa buena voluntad, necesitaría el poder para presionarlos. Y quién sabe si lo tendría.

- Por el amor de Merlín, tú eres el maldito capitán, ¿ por qué no te dejarían jugar ?- Preguntó Weasley, claramente sordo al pedido no verbal de Potter.

- No es tan simple-. Respondió, impacientemente. Densos como el barro, todos ellos. Debería aclarar la posición política de su familia lo más pronto posible, pensó, irritado, porque se rehusaba a pasar por el engorro de tratar de entenderse con los Weasley a menos que sea algo absolutamente inevitable.

- Bueno, tú volverás, Harry- Afirmó Weasley con firme desprecio por los Slytherin, reflejado en la voz. – Nosotros decidimos las cosas basados en el talento y en la justicia-. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, irritado.

- Vas a poder hacer un montón de cosas cuando el vínculo se establezca, ¿ sabes ?- Dijo Ginny. – Vas a poder ir a las clases de Astronomía más seguido.

- ¿ Creen que van poder conservar sus habitaciones privadas aunque no las necesiten ?- Preguntó Weasley.

Draco estaba tan perplejo como Potter. No había pensado en eso. –Yo no voy a renunciar a ellas sin pelear- Dijo Draco. –Es una de las pocas ventajas de esta maldita situación.

-¡ Ey !

- Yo no dije que fuera la única-. Se defendió, antes de darse cuenta de que Potter no estaba ofendido, sino divertido por su incomodidad. Sentimiento que no compartía Ginny Weasley, aparentemente, porque frunció el ceño y comentó. –Podrás salir con otros, Harry, estoy segura de que va a ser un alivio.

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron, y notó un cierto enojo de Potter por el comentario; apoyó una mano en el brazo de Harry. –Ah, sí- Respondió a Ginny, rodeando a Potter. –Esa es otra razón para quedarnos con las habitaciones privadas. Estamos planeando cómo ser desgraciadamente infieles, tan pronto como podamos. Vamos a competir para ver quién puede dormir con más gente durante el primer mes. Potter necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir, así que espero que tú seas una buena amiga y te anotes-. Potter ahogó una carcajada, viendo la expresión de Ginny, pero codeó suavemente a Draco.

- Malfoy-. Advirtió, en un murmullo. – No seas desagradable.

- En verdad- Dijo Weasley, para alivio de Draco- Mejor nos vamos, tenemos práctica. Te vemos más tarde, Harry.

- Sí, nos vemos más tarde-. Respondió Potter, y ellos dejaron la sala. – Bien, ¿ qué pasó con tu madre, entonces ?- Preguntó, apenas se fueron.

- No estoy seguro. Creo, sin embargo... que las cosas han cambiado...con mi familia- Aclaró, aún observando a Carmichael.

- ¿ Cómo cambiaron ?

- No estoy seguro, ella no dijo mucho, pero...- Se dispersó, mirando a los jugadores.

- No estoy captando la sutileza Slytherin en esto, Malfoy-. Pinchó Potter, un momento después.

- Estoy seguro que hasta a ti se te ocurrió que con la entrada de mis padres al círculo, las cosas cambiaron.

- Seguro.

- Bueno, ellos...tienen que decidir para qué lado ir, desde allí.

Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido por Potter, finalmente. – No puedo imaginar a Voldemort terriblemente contento con tu padre.

El estómago de Draco dio un pequeño salto. – Me gustaría que no uses su nombre, si no te importa-. Dijo, para tapar la incomodidad por la repentina sinceridad brutal de Potter.

- ¿ De eso estabas hablando, no ?

Draco respiró hondo. – Sí.

Otro largo silencio. No les sorprendía, les había tomado más de un mes llegar a esta honestidad entre ellos.

- Y no sé qué significa- Admitió Draco, finalmente. – No sé si eso significa que está... fuera...o no.

- ¿ Y tú qué quieres que signifique ?

- ¿ Qué importancia tendría ?- Preguntó Draco, honestamente desconcertado.

- ¿ Lo que tú quieres no tiene que ver con la posición política de tu familia ?. ¡ Eres un tercio de ella !

Draco desvió la mirada de la expresión indignada de Potter. – Mejor que no discuta contigo lo que deseo.

-¿ Por qué no ?

- No te va a gustar lo que voy a decir.

- Ya veo-. La voz de Potter sonó muy suave, se alejó de Draco y giró hacia la ventana, otra vez.

Draco cruzó los brazos, defensivamente; sintiéndose inesperadamente alterado por la abrupta distancia física y emocional entre ellos. –Potter...no es sólo...no es sólo el Señor de las Tinieblas. Es que...mi padre no seguiría a nadie sin buenas razones.

-¿ Qué buenas razones ?. A tu padre lo excitan los ataques al azar, los asesinatos y torturas, ¿ es eso ?

Draco comenzó a retirarse de la ventana, dándose cuenta de que esto era algo que, en absoluto, deberían haber mencionado. Potter le tomó el hombro y abrió la boca para decir algo con enojo, luego la cerró con visible esfuerzo por contenerse.

- Muy bien-. Potter suspiró. – Lo siento, probablemente no fue una buena idea decir nada en este momento-. Se aclaró la garganta. – Adelante. ¿ Qué sucede con tu familia, por qué lo que dijo tu madre tiene que ver con eso ?

Draco se recobró, respiró hondo otra vez. –Mis padres saben que, a veces las cosas no salen como uno desearía- Dijo, con cuidado. –y debemos adaptarnos y sacar lo mejor de lo que tenemos. Ya han hecho eso antes, con la primera caída del Señor de las Tinieblas, cuando mi padre fue arrestado.

Potter asintió.

- Cuando no podemos apoyarnos en las alianzas y conexiones que tenemos, debemos crear nuevas. Debemos poder levantarnos otra vez. Mi padre no acepta la derrota.

- Supongo que no-. Dijo Potter, observando como un Carmichael de apariencia derrotada sacaba a su equipo del campo de juego. – La última vez que tu padre tuvo que cambiar de bando, dijo que había estado bajo el maleficio Imperio. Asumo que es suficientemente brillante como para saber que nadie va a volver a creer lo mismo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Probablemente no.

- Y salió de prisión pagándole a gente poderosa y argumentando que no estaba tan involucrado como a mi me consta que lo estaba-. Draco se tensó levemente, pero decidió dejar pasar el comentario. – Entonces, ¿ qué va a hacer ahora ?. ¿ Volver a los que fingieron creerle, darles más dinero para que ahora crean que el cambio es real ?

- Él va a hacer lo que pueda para aliarse a gente poderosa.

-¿ Y yo qué tengo que ver ?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Creo que quieren apoyarse en ti.

- ¿ En mi ?. Tus padres me odian.

- Saben que todo el mundo no siente como ellos.

Potter reflexionó sobre eso, y Draco casi podía ver cómo unía las piezas. –Entonces...van a recordarle a todo el mundo que son los suegros del Elegido Niño Que Vivió o como mierda me esté llamando el Profeta ahora; ¿ así podrán aliarse a la gente poderosa que me sigue ?

- Algo así.

- ¿ Y ellos creen que yo voy a seguirles el tren y fingir que somos una gran familia feliz ?- Draco asintió y Potter frunció el ceño. – Sobre mi cadáver.

- Muchas gracias-. Dijo Draco, secamente, para nada sorprendido.

- Estoy casado contigo, no con tu maldita familia.

- Yo soy parte de mi maldita familia; y por mucho que te pese, tú también.

- Soy parte de nosotros dos, y por lo que a mi concierne, sólo eso.

- Estoy viendo venir otra pelea- Dijo Draco, con tono neutro.

-¿ Por qué, tú quieres que yo ayude a rehabilitar a tu familia ?

-¿ Y por qué no habría de quererlo ?

- Por que yo desprecio todo lo que tu padre simboliza, y la idea de ayudarlo me eriza la piel.

- Exactamente, ¿ Por qué lo odias tanto ?

- ¿ Además de porque intenta matarme cada par de años, de una manera o de otra ?

Draco asintió, ignorando intencionalmente el tono sarcástico de Potter.

- Odio lo que él defiende.

- Yo defiendo las mismas cosas. ¿ Me odias a mi también ?

Potter se volvió a concentrar en el equipo de Gryffindor que comenzaba sus ejercicios. –Tú sabes que no-. Murmuró, tenso.

- ¿ Por qué no ?

- Tú no eres tu padre, Malfoy.

- Yo creo en todo lo que él cree. Tú sabes eso.

- Yo...me resulta difícil creerlo. Quiero decir, ¿ cómo puedes ?

- Porque tiene razón.

- Muy bien, explícamelo, entonces. Además de atacar y de torturar muggles, qué ve él ...¿ qué ves en Vold...en él ?

- Es un líder poderoso, Potter. Tiene mucha razón en un montón de cosas.

- ¿ Tiene razón en matar gente sin motivo ?

- Es una guerra; la gente muere en las guerras.

- ¿ Sobre qué, una guerra por el orgullo de Voldemort ?

- No se trata de su orgullo, sino de la supervivencia del mundo mágico.

- Ah, no me vengas- Nuevamente Potter se contuvo con visible esfuerzo, se aclaró la garganta. – Muy bien. ¿ Puedes explicarme, qué mie- ...qué quieres decir con eso ?

- Se trata de qué queremos ser. Somos magos, y se supone que eso significa algo, no se trata de pequeños trucos para entretener a los muggles o para tejer espantosos puloveres. Se supone que la magia es poderosa y que los que la utilizamos somos fuertes. Eso significa que no debemos dejarnos contaminar por los de afuera, por gente que diluye nuestra sangre, nuestros dones y destruye nuestras tradiciones y nuestra manera de vivir.

- ¿ Gente como Hermione ?. ¿ Cuándo destruyó alguna tradición ?

-¡ No se trata de individuos, Potter !- Exclamó, frustrado. – Granger puede ser una bruja endemoniadamente talentosa- y no me mires como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza, sólo porque puedo admitirlo en voz alta-; pero los de su clase no pertenecen a nuestro mundo. Ellos no entienden nuestras costumbres, ni lo que significa ser mago o bruja. Granger podrá estudiar hasta que se le caigan los largos dientes que tiene, pero así y todo jamás va a entender algunas cosas que los niños magos más pequeños saben instintivamente. Gente como los Weasley, que la aceptan y tratan de entender a los muggles…- Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. –Piensan que están construyendo un puente hacia el mundo muggle, ¿ cómo podrían ?

-¿ Qué quieres decir ?

-¿ Qué clase de futuro ven; un mundo dónde muggles y magos se tomen de las manos y canten alrededor de las fogatas en Halloween ?. Es una locura, y peligrosa, además. Si nuestro mundo fuese puesto en evidencia en este momento, querrían matarnos. Ya lo han intentado. Necesitamos mantenernos puros y fuertes para protegernos. Necesitamos que nuestra magia sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegernos-. Hizo una pausa. –No es nada personal contra Granger, sino contra su gente; son irracionales y violentos, y no podemos confiar en ellos.

- Acabas de describir a Voldemort, ¿ lo sabes, verdad ?.

- Realmente, quisiera que no lo nombres.

- Voy a decir su nombre cuantas veces quiera.

- Bien. Perdón por pedírtelo-. Giró, alejándose de Potter. Quedaron en un silencio incómodo; viendo cómo Weasley trataba de arreglar una pelea a los gritos entre los bateadores y dos de los cazadores.

Draco suspiró. Esto les pasaba por intentar ser honestos y abiertos. Los Gryffindor son verdareros idiotas, si piensan que esto es mejor que el silencio y guardar los secretos.

En ese momento, Potter levantó sus lentes y masajeó sus ojos; Draco percibió una especie de cansado arrepentimiento. – Tal vez lo mejor que podemos hacer con esto es ir dando pequeños pasos-. Dijo Potter, dubitativamente, apoyando una mano en el brazo de Draco, quien asintió, tenso. Potter se acercó. – Mira, lo siento. Tú…yo te empujé a hablar de esto y cuando lo hiciste, te contesté mal. Lo siento.

- Esta bien-. Contestó Draco, a regañadientes. Potter se acercó más, y después de un momento de duda, Draco se relajó un poco. Potter se paró detrás de él, lo envolvió con sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro. Draco apoyó ligeramente su espalda contra el pecho de Potter; ambos observaban el campo de juego.

- ¿ Puedo compensarte ?- Dijo Potter, suavemente, respirando sobre el cuello de Draco. Eso, combinado con la calidez del abrazo, inesperadamente movió algo en Draco. Podrían sentirse bien, pero aún estaban en la enfermería, y Potter probablemente no quiso decirlo del modo en que sonó.

- Puedes hacer parte de mis tareas de Aritmancia- Respondió, usando un tono casual, pero aparentemente, Potter captó su súbito interés.

- Soy malísimo con Aritmancia, lo sabes. Sin embargo, tengo otros talentos-. Dijo, inocentemente, sonriendo contra el cuello de Draco cuando notó que se le aceleraba el pulso.

Draco tragó saliva, se alejó apenas. – Es probable que mi madre regrese en cualquier momento-. Apuntó.

- Ah…eso sí que que cambia el humor, un poquito…

- Sólo un poquito…sin mencionar que estamos todavía en la enfermería.

- Sí…eso también-. Potter suspiró, observando cómo los bateadores comenzaban un nuevo ejercicio. –Y hablando de eso, ¿ por qué estamos aquí ?. Ayer creí que Esposito nos encontró bien, pero después con todas esas pruebas…además, echó a todo el mundo, y no nos dejó volver a casa.

- No lo sé. Piensas que…- Se interrumpió; no quería verbalizar sus sospechas de que tal vez, las cosas no eran tan de color de rosa como creían.

- No, no se preocupen por nada-. Dijo Esposito, y ambos se sobresaltaron. – Perdón, no aprendo a hacer un poco de ruido decente cuando me acerco a la gente por detrás-. Sonrió, disculpándose. – Pueden irse a casa si quieren. Realmente no los mantuve aquí por razones médicas, sólo quise darles…una oportunidad para que se pongan de acuerdo antes de devolverlos a sus compañeros.

-¿ Cómo ?- Dijo Potter.

- Una oportunidad para pensar a dónde regresar, especialmente usted, señor Malfoy-. Dijo ella, puntualmente.

-¿ Por qué especialmente él ?- Preguntó Potter, Draco frunció el ceño.

Esposito ignoró a Potter. – Usted es un Slytherin, señor Malfoy. Use su cerebro Slytherin para hacer más que pensar en lo que sus padres van a hacer ahora- Dijo. – Son libres para irse, caballeros. Les sugiero que primero vayan a sus habitaciones, en lugar de los dormitorios comunes-. Les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. – Y no se preocupe, señor Malfoy, voy a encontrar alguna excusa para mantener entretenida a su madre por un rato decentemente largo.

_**000**_

- ¿ Nervioso ?- Draco sonrió con petulancia. Potter ahogo un grito cuando entraron a sus habitaciones y Draco cerró la puerta, empujándolo contra ella.

- Sólo sorprendido- Rió Potter, relajándose. – Fue un poco inespera..Ah- Contuvo la respiración porque Draco comenzó a darle pequeños besos a un lado de su cuello.

-¿ Por qué ?- Preguntó Draco, con sus palabras amortiguadas. -¿ tenías la impresión de que veníamos aquí a estudiar ?

- No, pero pensé que…no te detengas…que cerrarías la puerta antes de lanzarte sobre mi.

- Pensaste mal- Dijo Draco, pero dejó de hablar para pasar a actividades más placenteras, rápidamente sembrando la ropa a medida que maniobraban hacia el cuarto y caían sobre la cama.

_Ay, Merlín, sí._ Pensó Draco, apoyando la espalda de Potter sobre las almohadas, ambos jadeando y ya erectos, y qué bueno es poder hacer esto sin luchar contra el cansancio; poder sujetarse con fuerza otra vez, porque los dedos de Potter aferraban las caderas de Draco con fuerza suficiente como para dejar moretones, porque embestían uno contra el otro, besándose con fiereza, entre gemidos y pedidos incoherentes…

- Espera… - Potter interrumpió.-…quieres..-hizo señas a la mesa de noche y a la pequeña botella de aceite.

- AyDiossí- Jadeó. -…pero, joder, apúrate-Se rieron juntos, sin aliento, con una necesidad tan apremiante que Draco se sintió mareado, y Potter se levantó, atrayéndolo y sentándolo en su regazo con fuerza casi bruta, los muslos de Draco apretaron su caderas mientras se movían juntos con urgencia.

- Ah…joder...dios…no…ah, Merlin…eres…- Gruñó, la presión crecía, se hacía más intensa. Potter le mordió el cuello.

- S-sí..ah…- Potter gimió y cerró los ojos, su orgasmo provocó el de Draco, con una oleada de calor.

Se aferraron fuertemente, jadeando juntos por un rato, antes de que Draco sintiera que había algo raro: se sentía bien, un poco cansado por el ejercicio, pero energizado y con un hormigueo placentero. Ninguna insidiosa inclinación al sueño. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Potter. Sonrieron ampliamente, uno al otro.

- Estamos bien. Funcionó, realmente-. Murmuró Potter, y Draco le respondió con un beso, recorriéndole el cabello con sus dedos. Potter continuaba respirando pesadamente, acarició los labios de Draco con los suyos y se acostó, atrayéndolo, con una mano recorriéndole la espalda hasta el cuello, y Draco podía sentir cómo aún temblaba, mientras se exploraban mutua, lenta, y dulcemente; completamente diferente a la urgencia hambrienta de minutos atrás.

Sí, esto era mucho mejor que desmayarse, Draco definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto. – Mmm- Murmuró vagamente, después de un rato. – Es agradable estar arriba, por una vez.

Potter sonrió, luego se aclaró la garganta. -¿ Te…te importa ?- Preguntó, dubitativo. – que…mmm, ¿ no estar arriba ?

-¿ Y por qué debería importarme ?

- Bueno…por…

Draco sonrió, sobradoramente, mirando a Potter. –Potter, ¿ escuchaste algo de lo que nos dijo Esposito cuando nos habló de las posiciones, de las ventajas y desventajas ?

- Bueno, sí, pero…¿ quieres decir que no te importa ?

La sonrisa se hizo risa. -¿ Por qué, pensaste que estoy sacrificándome desinteresadamente por tu placer sexual ?

- Bueno, no…pero…

- Acostándome, pensando en Inglaterra y…

- Malfoy.

-…y aguantando hasta el día en que tú me permitas divertirme también a mi- Se reía a carcajadas, mientras la expresión de Potter se tornaba avergonzada.

- Basta.

- Lo siento-. Draco rió, sin sentirlo en absoluto. – No me estoy riendo de ti, sino contigo.

- Sólo que yo no me estoy riendo-. Apuntó Potter, secamente.

- Muy bien, entonces, tienes razón-. Dijo Draco, alegremente. – Me estoy riendo de ti. Es que eres…Merlín, hemos tenido sexo cuántas veces ya, y tú sigues sonrojándote. Es adorable, supongo, si te gustan los patéticos…- Esquivó una cachetada que Potter lanzó en su dirección.

- Malfoy, estoy tratando de hablar en serio.

- Ah, ya sé, ya sé…eso es lo divertido….Ah, está bien-. Se contuvo y puso una expresión que esperaba, pareciese más seria. – No, no siento que estás aprovechándote de mi, ni me siento tratado con dureza. Bueno…tal vez sí tratado con dureza, pero en el buen sentido…y cuanta más dureza mejor-. Potter movió los ojos, molesto. – Y sí, me encantaría estar arriba, si alguna vez decides aventurarte sexualmente y desplegar tus…mmm…tus alas, para..- se interrumpió otra vez, cuando Potter lo golpeó con una almohada.

- Pendejo.

- Mojigato.

- No soy un-

Sir xander se aclaró la garganta. – Los padres del señor Malfoy están en la puerta-. Dijo, disculpándose. – Quieren que se encuentren con ellos en las habitaciones privadas del Profesor Snape, en cuanto puedan. Sugirieron que el señor Potter lleve algo con qué entretenerse.

- Menos mal que iba a entretener a tu madre un rato decentemente largo- Suspiró Potter. -¿ Qué crees que quieran ?

- Espero que me informen lo que pasa con nuestra familia; tal vez quieran aconsejarme qué debo hacer ahora.

- Eso suena divertido.

- Créeme, no lo será-. Draco suspiró y se permitió un último beso, antes de sentarse, de mala gana. – Vamos- Dijo. – Ve a buscar tus tareas de Aritmancia, terminemos con eso lo más rápido posible.

**000**

_**Lunes, día 42**_

Habían sido…consejos interesantes, como mínimo, pensó Harry, dos días más tarde, mientras esperaban su cena en las Tres Escobas. Él no estuvo en la conversación, pero Malfoy lo puso al tanto apenas se fueron sus padres.

Sin embargo, Malfoy no fingió que no quedaban cosas que tenían que permanecer ocultas, y Harry lo apreció.

Enfréntalos y no oses retirarte ni por un momento, dijo Lucius, en primer lugar. Vuelve a Slytherin de inmediato, o tu ausencia será interpretada como cobardía. No trates de insistir con el tipo de deferencia de la que gozabas antes, a menos que estés jodídamente seguro de obtenerla; porque tratar de obtenerla y no conseguirla hará que pierdas estatus. No ignores las pequeñas rebeliones; si te desafían, déjalos, pero que les quede claro que lo has notado y que lo recordarás en el futuro.

Sé escrupulosamente educado con todo el mundo- y Harry no pudo evitar reír, porque el Malfoy mayor incluyó a los Weasley y a los nacidos de muggles-. No necesitas ser exageradamente amigable, los Malfoy somos maestros en el arte de la cortesía helada; sólo no provoques a nadie, deliberadamente.

Y, sobre todo, no debía responder ninguna pregunta. 'Sin comentarios' debía ser la frase de ahora en adelante, si alguien pregunta qué hace Lucius o a quién esta aliado.

A Harry le parecía demasiado para acostumbrarse tan abruptamente, pero Malfoy mencionó que para él ya era algo viejo, los diez meses de cárcel de Lucius, aparentemente le habían enseñado a ser receptor de la mala intención de los Slytherin, y a no tomar como algo natural su supremacía sobre el resto.

Y eso era algo bueno, porque había signos inequívocos de rebelión en Slytherin, desde el momento en que estuvieron de vuelta. Nada demasiado manifiesto, todavía, aunque Nott había lanzado algunos comentarios mordaces sobre su padre; mayormente se trataba de miradas poco corteses, comentarios maliciosos semi murmurados, y una maldad casual como la de hoy, de Queenie Greengrass, en Pociones. 'Creo que es el turno de Draco, de escurrir el estiércol de murciélago, Profesor'.

Era algo muy bueno que en este momento estuviesen fuera de ese ambiente, por lo menos por ahora. Esposito le había sugerido a Dumbledore que ellos deberían poder dejar los terrenos del colegio, juntos, de vez en cuando.

Ellos decidieron aprovechar la ventaja la mayor cantidad posible de oportunidades. Constituían un enorme alivio, aunque Malfoy parecía más tenso de lo normal cuando estaban a solas. Harry sospechaba que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para dejar caer las defensas que debía mantener en guardia desde que dejaron la enfermería.

- Este lugar es agradable-. Comentó Harry, cuando llegó la comida.

- Este lugar no es agradable, es práctico-. Dijo Malfoy, bruscamente.

- No seas pendejo, es agradable, lo suficiente-. Dijo Harry, cortando su pasta.

- No tienes absolutamente nada de clase.

- Muchísimas gracias-. Respondió Harry, afablemente. -¿ Tienes alguna idea de cómo van a lidiar tus padres con mi falta de clase, entre el tipo de gente que quieren impresionar ?

Malfoy sonrió apenas. –Probablemente recordándoles a todos que tú no tienes la culpa de haber sido criado por salvajes. Y recordándoles quién fue tu padre.

-¿ Mi padre ?.¿ Por qué ?

- Los Potter fueron sangre pura, bastante bien educados y ricos- . Malfoy se encogió de hombros. – Eso les basta a muchos magos por estos días. A pocas personas, más allá de mis padres, les importaría el hecho de que seas un…- Malfoy dudó.

-¿ Un qué, un mestizo ?- Harry rió, ante la expresión incómoda de Malfoy. – Yo no me avergüenzo de eso, Malfoy- Dijo. – Y tampoco me avergüenza mi madre, nacida de muggles, ni sus padres muggles.

- ¿ De veras ?. ¿ Y qué hay de su hermana muggle ?. ¿ Y de lo que ella y su marido te hicieron ?

Harry frunció el ceño. Aún no habían discutido lo que habían visto de sus familias durante el hechizo de sanación, y este no era el mejor lugar para empezar a hacerlo. No con Malfoy malhumorado. – Malfoy-. Advirtió.

Malfoy ignoró su tono. –Los muggles que te criaron abusaron de ti. Ví tus recuerdos, Potter. Te encerraban en un maldito armario y te trataban peor que a cualquier elfo doméstico.

- Ellos…

- Ellos fueron menos que humanos contigo porque le temían a tu magia. ¿ Aún así crees que no tenemos nada que temer de los de su tipo ?

Aparentemente Malfoy ansiaba pelear. - ¿ Los de su tipo ?- Repitió Harry. - ¿ Te acuerdas de alguno de los recuerdos de Hermione ?. Porque por lo que vi de sus padres, son gente decente a los que les importa su hija.

- Ah, sí, les importa tanto que la dejaron tirada en nuestra puerta.

-¿ Eso es lo que piensas que hacen los padres de los nacidos de muggles, dejarlos tirados en el mundo mágico ?

-¿ Y cómo lo llamarías tú ?

- Sus hijos no encajan en el mundo muggle; y a sus padres les importan tanto como para dejarlos venir a Hogwarts, aunque eso signifique que terminen perdiéndolos en el mundo mágico. Mucha gente no sería capaz de hacer algo así- Apuñaló su comida, con enojo. – Tu madre ni siquiera quiso que fueras a Durmstrang; los padres de Hermione la dejaron ir más lejos de lo que ellos jamás alcanzarían-

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, sin conmoverse, y Harry exhaló, frustrado.

- Y te diré algo más de los padres de Hermione, nunca maldijeron con 'Crucio' a sus mascotas-. Murmuró Harry, iracundo, y dio un respingo apenas las palabras salieron de su boca. – Ay…Dios, lo siento…es- Se tapó la boca con una mano.

Mierda. Esa debía ser una de las cosas más indiscretas que jamás haya dicho a nadie. Casi le ganaba a la vez que le preguntó a Cho Chang cómo pasó el verano, después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory. ¿ Por qué tenía que dirigirle sus comentarios más asesinos a las personas que le gustaban ?

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta. – Mi padre quería que aprendiera una lección con eso-. Dijo, con voz tensa. – Y lo hice.

Harry levantó la vista, incrédulo; ¿ cómo podía defenderlo ?. -¿ Qué aprendiste ?

- Aprendí a abrir las puertas usando magia-. Dijo, con determinación. – Y aprendí que, a veces tienes que hacer sacrificios por cosas importantes.

- ¿ El bienestar de tu mascota a cambio de abrir puertas ?

- Hay cosas más importantes en el mundo que las estúpidas mascotas-. Dijo, llanamente.

-¿ Qué edad tenías ?

- No sé, no era un castigo poco habitual. Probablemente cinco o seis.

- Malfoy…eras…eras muy pequeño. De seguro podría haberte enseñado todo eso sin lastimarte tanto.

- Tal vez, pero el punto es que su método funcionó; y eso es lo único que importa.

- ¿ El fin justifica los medios ?. Es una manera horrible de mirar la vida.

- No es horrible, es realista.

- Es cínica y poco ética.

- Nunca hubieses sido un buen Slytherin, Potter.

- Eso no es lo que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador-. Murmuró Harry, tomando nuevamente su tenedor, agradecido de que, en apariencia, dejaron atrás el tema de la infancia de Malfoy.

-¿ El sombrero Seleccionador quiso ponerte en Slytherin ?. Estás bromeando.

- No-. Insistió Harry. – Me dijo que llegaría lejos en Slytherin.

- ¿ Y por qué no lo hizo ?

Harry se sintió repentínamente incómodo. – Yo…le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-¿ Por qué ?

- Mm…pensé que…escuché que…- Harry se movió nerviosamente, luego se contuvo. – Tú habías sido sorteado en Slytherin-. Dijo, directamente.

-¿ Y ?

- Y yo no quería estar donde tú estabas.

-¿ Le pediste al Sombrero que te pusiera en otro lado a causa mía ?

- Sí.

-¿ Por qué ?

- Me desagradabas un poquito, ¿ te acuerdas ?

- Vívidamente. No sabía que te había causado semejante impresión.

- Eras el primer chico mago que conocía, y tú insultaste al primer adulto que había sido gentil conmigo-. Malfoy lo miraba fijo, totalmente perdido. – Hagrid. Él fue la primera persona del mundo mágico que conocí. La primera persona que fue agradable conmigo, el que me trajo al mundo mágico, allí te conocí a ti y tú lo insultaste.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, lentamente. – Gracioso, no recuerdo nada.

- Probablemente tú conocías más chicos magos que yo.

- Y más adultos que eran gentiles conmigo-. Dijo Malfoy con suavidad.

Harry reflexionó que era raro que la revelación de cuánto lo había detestado desde el comienzo, no parecía molestar para nada a Malfoy. Parecía más contemplativo y más calmo que cuando se sentaron a comer.

- Quisiera…quisiera que algunos de esos recuerdos no hubiesen quedado expuestos en el círculo-. Harry hizo una pausa. – Desearía que no los hubiesen visto todos…

- Somos dos-. Dijo Malfoy, con sentimiento.

Harry hizo una mueca, recordando un extremadamente privado momento que habían compartido con todos, involuntariamente. – No digo los demás del círculo, solamente…tú también-. Se aclaró la garganta. –No quería que vieras cómo fue mi infancia.

Hubo un largo silencio. – Yo tampoco-. Dijo Malfoy, finalmente.

- No, supongo que no-. Se aclaró la garganta, otra vez. – No lo menionemos más, ¿ sí ?

Malfoy suspiró. – Estoy un poco cansado de evitar temas sensibles contigo-.Dijo. – Pero si tú quieres…

- No, yo…yo lo dije por tu beneficio.

- Entonces no te molestes. Vimos lo que vimos, no quiero fingir que no lo hicimos.

- Ah- Harry volvió a su comida. – Sabes, a propósito del círculo…siento que tu familia esté en problemas por eso.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, con expresión incrédula y cínica.

- No voy a fingir que no me alegra que tu familia pueda cambiar de bando, porque estoy jodídamente cansado de dormir con el enemigo, literalmente. Pero sí me apena que los otros Slytherins se comporten como pendejos contigo.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

- Va a pasar, ¿ lo sabes, verdad ?

- Sí. Sólo que no lo disfruté la última vez, y tampoco lo estoy disfrutando ahora.

- No. Vamos, hablemos de otra cosa.

-¿ Cómo qué ?

- Bueno…asumamos que podremos jugar Quidditch en los próximos meses. ¿ Cómo vas a hacer que Carmichael descarte a Baddock y te acepte a ti ?

- No estoy seguro, aún-. Dijo Malfoy, jugando ausentemente con su comida.

- Sabes…la novia de Carmichael es nacida de muggles.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz, disgustado. – Lo sé. Me sorprende que sus padres no lo obliguen a resolverlo.

- Se supone que es un secreto.

- El secreto peor guardado del colegio.

- Te puede dar algo para negociar.

- ¿ Chantaje ?. Puede ser un poco arriesgado…

- No, chantaje no-. Harry rió. – Sólo que si tiene que escoger entre tú y Baddock, tal vez puedas recordarle que Baddock y su familia están del lado que lo desheredaría tan pronto como sepan que se acuesta con una nacida de muggles; y que tú y tu familia no lo están en este momento. Además del hecho de que tú puedes volar en círculos alrededor de Baddock…eso puede ayudar, nunca se sabe.

Malfoy lo miró fijo por un momento, luego su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa. – Tal vez el Sombrero Seleccionador sabía de qué hablaba, después de todo- Rió.

_**000**_

- ¿ Se va ?- Preguntó Hermione a la Sanadora Esposito, sorprendida, mientras entraba a la enfermería.

Esposito levantó la vista de los rollos de pergamino que estaba guardando cuidadosamente en un bolso negro, y sonrió. – Terminé aquí, así que sí-. Dijo ella. – Me alegra que haya venido, me da la oportunidad de decirle adiós sin tener que buscarla por todo el colegio.

- Ah, gracias.

- Su ayuda fue invaluable, realmente. Lo valoré muchísimo.

- Yo no decubrí la falta de balance-. Le recordó Hermione.- Pensé que era magia de un succubus.

- Yo también, al principio.

- Pero usted lo descartó rápidamente.

- Por la investigación que usted hizo y por cómo la presentó. Fue muy completa y no escondió ninguna evidencia contra su teoría. Esa es una cualidad rara, ¿ sabe ?. Además de invaluable para un investigador o un Sanador.

Hermione asintió, aceptando el cumplido. -¿ Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Sí.

-¿ Por qué mantuvo a Harry y a Malfoy por dos días, aquí ?. En un momento usted iba a dejarlos ir, al siguiente no.

Esposito apretó los labios y contempló a Hermione pensativamente. – Usted debe haber notado que las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos, después de que despertaran-. Dijo, finalmente.

- Sí.

- Las cosas eran diferentes alrededor de ellos, también. Necesitaban tiempo para ajustarse a los cambios. Especialmente el señor Malfoy. Hubiese sido muy irresponsable de mi parte arrojarlo de vuelta a su casa, sin darle la oportunidad de recordar que es un Slytherin.

Hermione asintió. - ¿ Y por qué los alienta a pasar tiempo solos y juntos, ahora ?. Escuché que les permitieron ir a Hogsmeade, otra vez, solos. Usted dijo que es una buena idea que vayan una vez por semana, o algo así.

- Bueno, lo crea o no, señorita Granger, yo creo que ellos podrían tener un buen matrimonio-. Dijo, y rió, por la expresión escéptica de Hermione.

- Todo lo que ellos quieren es no matarse uno al otro hasta que el vínculo les permita estar separados.

- Sí, eso es lo que piensan; pero no tiene por qué ser así. Tienen mucho en común, y podrían hacerse mucho bien-. Hizo una pausa. – Podrían hacerle mucho bien a mucha gente-. Agregó, casi para sí misma.

-¿ Qué quiere decir ?

- Probablemente nada-. Esposito se encogió de hombros, y giró, movió la varita en dirección a su bolso, que se cerró. – Llámelo romanticismo incurable, y déjelo así-. Movió la varita otra vez, y el bolso comenzó a flotar. Ella se volvió y le sonrió a Hermione. –Fue un auténtico placer conocerla, señorita Granger. Tengo la corazonada de que nos volveremos a ver.

- Adiós, Sanadora-. Dijo Hermione, y Esposito la saludó con la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. - ¿ Sanadora ?- Llamó, impulsivamente, antes de que salga.

-¿ Sí ?

- ¿ Usted fue buscadora cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts ?

Los ojos de Esposito centellaron. – Sí, lo fui. Gané la copa de Quidditch para Slytherin en mi sexto año. Uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi vida-. Hermione la miró pensativa. – Algunas veces, podemos ser humanos, también, señorita Granger. Trate de recordarlo. Cuídelos, a ambos. Tengo la sensación de que van a necesitar todos los amigos que puedan conseguir.

_**000000000**_

_**Lunes, día 56**_

- Vamos, Malfoy, es hora de levantarse-. Dijo Harry, impaciente, abriendo las cortinas.

- Sal de aquí.

- No, levántate.

Malfoy se acurrucó bajo la almohada.

- Malfoy. Lunes. Pociones. Snape.

Malfoy gruñó. – Está bien, está bien-. Suspiró y se sentó.

- Las duchas están vacías-. Les informó Zabini, secando su cabello, mientras entraba al dormitorio. – Mejor vayan antes de que lo haga Nott.

Harry hizo una mueca y se apuraron en entrar a las duchas. El viernes pasado, Nott había hechizado las duchas para que les lancen pus de bubotubérculo, y sólo escaparon por suerte, porque la toalla de Harry cayó al piso y él salió de debajo de la ducha para levantarla, justo antes de que el líquido cáustico fluyera.

Por supuesto, no podían probar que había sido Nott, sólo había sido el último en salir y el candidato más probable, aunque no les faltaban otros.

- ¿ Todo bien ?- Preguntó Harry, después de buscar trucos y trampas físicas y mágicas. Malfoy asintió, con cautela.

Qué linda manera de empezar el día, pensó Harry, colocándose bajo el agua; alertas por los trucos desde que se levantaban. Se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, disfrutando el agua tranquilizadora, e intentando intensamente, no pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Hacía dos semanas que habían dejado la enfermería, y aún estaban una semana atrasados en las clases; aunque probablemente ya estarían a la par si no tuviesen que perder tanto tiempo lidiando con los hechizos con que los fastidiaban los Slytherins.

Era una lástima que los exámenes no incluyeran este tipo de cosas; detección de pus de bubotubérculo no entraba en el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La puerta se abrió y Harry escuchó un disgustado resoplido. – Realmente desearía que ustedes no se duchen aquí, al mismo tiempo-. Dijo Simon Edgars, un Slytherin de sexto año, buen amigo de Theo Nott. – Particularmente no quiero tener que ver el tipo de amor especial que ustedes comparten.

- Entonces, mejor cierra los ojos-. Dijo Malfoy, gentilmente, sin molestarse en abrir los suyos. – Porque estoy a punto de darle a Potter la mamada de su vida. O puedes unírtenos. Sabes que deseo tu culo con acné desde hace años, Simon-. Se puso bajo el agua un momento, enjuagándose el jabón de la cara. –Además, es en ti en quien siempre pienso cada vez que Potter hace esa eso con su- La puerta se cerró con un golpe, detrás de Edgars, y Malfoy rió.

Uno menos, faltaban como sesenta antes del primer período, pensó Harry, sonriendo ante la expresión horrorizada de Edgars. No era para sorprenderse de que Malfoy estuviese tan tenso estos días, y que apenas abriera la boca más que para intercambiar amenazas con sus compañeros de casa. Se preguntó, otra vez, qué tan similar habría sido la situación los diez meses que Lucius permaneció arrestado, porque ni aunque se esforzara recordaba que la apariencia de Draco pareciera distinta a la usual, arrogante y repugnante.Pero Malfoy afirmaba que lo que afrontó ese año era casi tan malo como esto.

Aparentemente en esos diez meses estuvo el origen de su enemistad con Nott. En ese momento, Parkinson estuvo firme, a su lado, así como Crabbe y Goyle, cuyos padres también estaban en prisión. Zabini y Queenie greengrass se habían mantenido neutrales, Millicent Bulstrode había tenido algunos momentos de desafío. Pero, el padre de Nott, que había sido abandonado por Lucius casi al comienzo del ataque en el Departamento de Misterios, dio la orden a su hijo de que le arroje la traición de su padre, a la cara de Draco, en cada oportunidad que tuviera, mientras los Malfoy eran vulnerables. El padre de Malfoy, el de Crabbe y el de Goyle fueron liberados, no así el de Nott; y continuaba amargado, si la conducta de su hijo servía de referencia.

Harry terminó su ducha, se secó y esperó pacientemente a Malfoy.

- Malfoy, vamos…

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, con el agua recorriéndole el cabello. – En un minuto…

- Bueno, entonces me voy, y me llevo nuestro vínculo conmigo…- Dijo Harry, retrocediendo y observando la mueca de Malfoy; ambos sentían el malestar por la creciente distancia de Harry.

Draco cortó el agua. – Maldito pendejo impaciente-. Murmuró, secándose. Se encaminaron hacia la puerta, y casi chocaron con Crabbe que entraba.

- Discúl- Crabbe dio un paso atrás, mirando furtivamente alrededor para ver si alguien había oído que se dirigió educadamente a Malfoy.

Esa era la mayor diferencia entre el sexto año y este momento; desde que el Profeta sacó el artículo titulado 'Mortífago Malfoy, ¿ Reformado ?', el lunes pasado; ambos, Crabbe y Goyle se comportaban extremadamente a disgusto alrededor de Malfoy. Él suponía que sus padres les ordenaron cortar toda relación con los Malfoy, y eso lo lastimaba profundamente. Mucho más profundamente que el cambio de Greengrass del terreno neutral al hostil, resultado de su relación con Nott, probablemente.

Y hubo muchos otros signos de falta de respeto de los Slytherin, estas últimas dos semanas, los que Malfoy, con frecuencia enfrentaba con una silenciosa sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados que mostraban claramente que sabía y recordaría en el futuro. Harry nunca lo hubiese creído capaz de semejante dominio de sí, si no lo hubiese visto.

Malfoy ignoró a Crabbe y se encaminó al dormitorio, donde comenzaron a vestirse con rapidez. -¿ Dónde está mi corbata ?- Preguntó ausentemente. Harry resopló con impaciencia viendo que Goyle abría la boca y la cerraba, nervioso, mirando la corbata de Malfoy que estaba en el suelo. Era claro que él y Crabbe querían seguir con Malfoy, por qué, Harry no tenía idea, no parecía que Malfoy los tratara particularmente bien, pero ellos no sabían cómo no seguirlo, y eso los trastornaba.

- Aquí-. Dijo Harry, levantándola. Dejaron la habitación, con Malfoy revisando distraídamente el contenido de su bolso, mientras entraban a la sala común, llena de estudiantes que iban a desayunar.

- Espera un minuto- Malfoy se detuvo.- ¿ Tienes mi trabajo de Transformaciones ?

Harry negó con la cabeza, atándose el cabello. – No, sólo tengo el mío.

- Maldición-. Malfoy revisó su bolso; sacó pergaminos y los apoyó sobre la mesa mientras seguía buscando.

- Potter, ¿ terminaste la tercera parte de la tarea de Aritmancia ?- Preguntó Parkinson.

- Eee…no, realmente no la entendí.

- Denso como el barro, te juro….- Parkinson sonrió desdeñosamente a Bullstrode. – Escucha, te lo explicaré esta noche, no es tan difícil si comprendes los conceptos que hay detrás.

- Ah, gracias-. Respondió Harry, aún desacostumbrado a que le hablen en la casa Slytherin, aunque no lo recibían con los brazos abiertos, exactamente, los Slytherin que estban del lado de Draco, lo incluían mucho más que antes, como una manera de apoyo manifiesto a Malfoy.

- ¡ Aquí está !- Exclamó Malfoy, aliviado. – Diez pulgadas sobre los peligros de las transformaciones gaseosas. No ansiaba tener que repetirlo-. Comenzó a guardar sus pergaminos, de pronto lo empujaron hacia delante y un chico casi cae sobre él.

- ¡ Ey, mira…- comenzó, viendo que ingredientes para pociones caían de la mochila del chico.

-¡ Malfoy !- Harry apartó le apartó la mano justo cuando una botella de aguafuerte cayó destapada sobre los pergaminos.

Hubo un fuerte sonido siseante, y varias varitas dispararon un 'Evanesco', y el aguafuerte desapareció. Malfoy y Harry se quedaron mirando al lugar humeante sobre la alfombra, al lado de la mesa, donde habían estado los pergaminos de Malfoy.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Discúlpame, Draco, no te vi-. Dijo el chico, inocentemente, levantando los ingredientes de pociones.

- ¡ Jódete, Archer !- Dijo Malfoy, su voz sonaba tensa, y tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

- Qué carácter, Draco-. Exclamó Archer, intercambiando una sonrisa con Nott, encaminándose hacia la puerta. – Después de todo, los accidentes su-Tropezó y cayó de cara, aplastando su mochila, con los ingredientes de pociones debajo de su cuerpo. Harry miró a Parkinson, que estaba muy ocupada jugueteando con su corbata, con la punta de su varita visible dentro de una manga. Captó la ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿ Estás bien, Archer ?- Dijo ella, en voz alta, por encima de los frenéticos esfuerzos de Archer por retirar los pedazos de vidrio e ingredientes de pociones de su ropa. – Eres un poco torpe, ¿ verdad ?. Deberías cuidarte, realmente-. Pasó casi sobre él, y se dirigió a la puerta.

_**000000000**_

- Buen día, Harry- Saludó Hermione, cuando él se sentó a su lado. Gruñó una respuesta. -¿ No son buenos ?

- No son buenos-. Coincidió Harry, tenso. – Mira-. Le dijo a Malfoy en voz baja. –dile a Snape lo que pasó, estoy seguro que-

- No-. Respondió Malfoy, bruscamente. – Déjalo así, Potter.

- Traigan sus tareas al frente-. Dijo Snape, entrando a la habitación.

-¿ Malfoy leyó el diario esta mañana ?- Preguntó Ron, mientras iban al frente a dejar sus trabajos.

- No, ¿ por qué ?

- Su padre sale otra vez.

- Ah, maravilloso-. Harry suspiró. El padre de Malfoy le había dicho que siga cuidadosamente los periódicos, pero a Malfoy le disgustaron las noticias sobre él y su familia, rápidamente, y dejó de leerlas al tercer día.

- Malfoy, Ron dice que tu padre está en el periódico, otra vez-. Murmuró Harry cuando regresaron.

- Joder-. Exclamó Draco, con ira.

- Ah, ¿ le gusta que lo jodan a él también, Draco ?. ¿ Viene de familia ? – Greengrass rió.

Malfoy la ignoró. -¿ De qué es el artículo ?- Le preguntó a Ron.

- De los rumores usuales. Una fuente dice que tu padre está renovando una parte de la Mansión Malfoy para ustedes dos cuando terminen el colegio, que ustedes estan…mmm, bueno, enamorados o algo así; otra dice que está planeando atrapar a Harry lo más pronto posible, que ustedes aún se llaman por el apellido, y que se odian más que antes.

Malfoy gruñó. – Eso hará el día a mi padre, estoy seguro.

- Señor Malfoy- Llamó Snape desde el frente de la clase. -¿ Dónde está su tarea ?

- No la tengo, señor-. Dijo Malfoy, cortante.

- Esta es la segunda vez en dos semanas que no me entrega su tarea, señor Malfoy. ¿ Le importaría explicarme por qué ?

- No señor.

- Muy bien, entonces, cinco puntos de Slytherin, y lo veré en detención esta noche.

Malfoy asintió, rígido, ignorando las risas tontas del contingente de Slytherin. – Sí, señor.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Snape, mientras se decía a sí mismo que en realidad, Snape no tenía mucha elección en esto; no podía ignorar simplemente que Malfoy no le entregaba cosas. Estaba siendo lo menos severo posible. A Harry, dos trabajos sin entregar le hubiesen significado, por lo menos, una quita de veinte puntos y tres detenciones, sin mencionar una dosis pesada de sarcasmo público y humillante.

Eso no ayudaba a Malfoy en este momento. – Malfoy-. Dijo, suavemente. – No dejes que eso te moleste-

- No me digas que no deje que esto me moleste-. Murmuró Malfoy, enojado, apretando las manos y comenzando a tomar notas.

- Mira, mientras tus exámenes estén bien…

- A la mierda los exámenes, esto no es por las calificaciones…

- Pero…

- Señor Potter, ¿ hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase, o debo quitar diez puntos a Gryffindor ?

- No señor-. Dijo Harry- quiero decir, sí señor. Lo siento-. Regresó a su notas, y codeó ligeramente a Malfoy. -¿ Ves ?- Murmuró. – Todavía me odia más que a ti. ¿ eso no vale una sonrisa ?

Y Malfoy rió, antes de inclinar la cabeza sobre su trabajo.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_


	14. 28 de noviembre

**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo HP son de JK. Rowling**

**Muchas gracias por ****todos**** los reviews!!**

**Para_ iane_ que me saludó en el aniversario del comienzo de esta traducción….y para _Lareien _el review número 200**

**VÍNCULO**

**28 de noviembre **

**Sábado, Día 61**

Draco se estiró cansadamente y sonaron unos cuantos huesos de su espalda. Potter y él estaban a la mitad de sus tres horas reservadas para el estudio y revisión de notas en su horario, cuyo corolario iba a ser la cena en Hogsmeade…y él comenzaba a esperarla con alarmante ansiedad.

No debería necesitarla tanto, pero así era. Necesitaba pasar un tiempo alejado de Slytherin y la tensión y hostilidad que allí había; necesitaba pasar un tiempo alejado de Gryffindor y su dulzura empalagosa e irritante, especialmente en el modo en que lo trataban últimamente. Pendejos ignorantes, pensaban que le hacían un favor incluyéndolo en su círculo social, sintiendo lástima por lo que le hacían los Slytherin; dándole la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos con una gran porción de 'Mira Qué Nobles Somos', y una pizca nauseabunda de '¿No Estás Agradecido porque Queremos ser Tus Amigos en Tiempos de Necesidad?' Eso le daba ganas de maldecirlos a todos.

Por lo menos, ya no se avergonzaba en presencia de los Gryffindor que habían formado parte del círculo de sanación. Con McGonagall y Snape, no tenía ningún problema; que los profesores le salven la vida a los alumnos era casi una costumbre durante sus años en Hogwarts, además no tenía que andar alrededor de ellos en encuentros sociales. Con Blaise y Pansy, apenas necesitó decirles que les estaría en deuda eternamente, no sólo por el hechizo de sanación, sino también por permanecer leales a él, a pesar de la caída en desgracia de su familia con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Pero, durante semanas, se sintió completamente expuesto e intranquilo con la deuda de gratitud que tenía para con Weasley, Granger y Longbottom, cualquier momento pasado en su presencia había sido absolutamente incómodo.

Finalmente, se acostumbró a ello. Aún así, Gryffindor aún lo irritaba. El único punto brillante en la Torre Gryffindor era Seamus Finnigan, con su graciosa incomodidad sobre todo el tema 'gay'. Continuaba mirando hacia otro lado aprensivamente cuando veía a Draco y a Potter en la misma cama, era incapaz de quedarse en la misma habitación cuando los veía tocarse, y una vez, cuando Potter besó a Draco, murmuró algo parecido a '¿No pueden hacer eso en otra parte?', lo que dio lugar a que los demás chicos Gryffindor lo sometieran a una ronda de provocaciones bastante despiadada, y muy divertida, a costa de su mojigatería. Por lo menos, su mortificada homofobia era honesta; estúpida e inducida por los muggles, pero honesta.

Bueno…no totalmente inducida por los muggles; la mayoría de los sangre pura de Slytherin les habían demostrado que también estaban dispuestos a caer tan bajo con la homofobia si eso ayudaba a denigrar a Draco y a Potter.

-Malfoy, basta-. Dijo Harry, ausentemente, apoyando una mano en el cuello de Draco sin levantar la vista de sus notas de Aritmancia.

-¿Basta de qué?

-De apretar los dientes. Relájate-. Potter comenzó a masajearle firmemente la unión del cuello y el hombro. –Dios, estás muy tenso-. Murmuró, aún sin levantar la vista de sus notas.

Draco bajó la cabeza un poquito más, sorprendido por lo bien que se sentía con un simple masaje, mientras la mano de Potter se movió hasta la base del cuello. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó, curioso.

-¿Qué?

-Con tu mano. No parece un hechizo normal…-Se interrumpió, inclinando la cabeza para darle más lugar para trabajar a Potter. Él levantó la vista, divertido, con su mano aún haciendo su 'magia'.

-No es un hechizo, sólo es un masaje. ¿Nunca te hicieron uno?

-Mmm creo que no. ¿Realmente no es magia?- Cerró los ojos.

-No, realmente, no-. La voz de Potter sonaba risueña.

-Mmm…es agradable…-Murmuró, permitiéndose disfrutar la sensación de satisfacción, de sentirse cuidado. Potter se acercó, pasando a masajear el espacio entre las escápulas, ahora con las dos manos, Draco deseó vagamente que nadie esté mirando y riéndose de ellos; pero entonces, decidió que le importaba un comino si alguien se reía. Esto era demasiado bueno para detenerlo. Y, además, quién sabe, tal vez una de esas 'fuentes anónimas' del Profeta los veía y llevaba evidencias de que Potter y él no se odiaban. Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos, y sólo abrió los ojos después de que Potter le dio un último apretón a su espalda y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Mmm?

-Nos vamos-. Dijo Potter.

-¿Qué? ¿No querías terminar la revisión de Defensa?

-¿Contigo apretando los dientes y tan tenso que tu cuello y espalda parecen de roca? No, gracias. Vamos a volar y después, temprano a Hogsmeade.

-Pero…-Las objeciones de Draco murieron rápidamente cuando Potter acomodó los libros y se puso de pie.

Muy bien. ¿Por qué no? No volaban mucho últimamente, con la enorme cantidad de estudio y con varios molestos de la casa Slytherin…pero esta era una linda tarde, estaban casi al día con las tareas escolares, y bien merecía un intervalo agradable.

Ciertamente esto podía ser calificado como un intervalo agradable, decidió, minutos más tarde, cuando comenzaron a perseguir la snitch, con todos los pensamientos sobre sus compañeros de casa, el periódico, la revisión de Defensa…volando lejos, en las ráfagas del viento. Tener sexo entre ellos era placentero, y si tuviera que elegir entre el sexo y volar elegiría el sexo, obviamente, pero no podían tener sexo todo el tiempo y había algo de suprema satisfacción en esos juegos entre buscadores. Especialmente, porque esos juegos de buscadores tendían a terminar muy bien para él.

-¿Por qué mierda sigues ganándome?- Preguntó Potter, furiosamente, después de que Draco capturara la snitch, otra vez, ganando el tercer juego seguido. –Nunca fuiste tan bueno en los partidos.

-Nunca podrás ser tan bueno solo, como lo eres con tus otros seis fanáticos voladores que te adoran- Sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

-Siempre te sigo durante los partidos- Dijo Draco. –Soy muy bueno pensando en los otros buscadores. Contigo, siempre eres tú contra la snitch, no existe nada más, tú dejas que tus compañeros de equipo lidien con el otro buscador.

- Pero, se supone que eso haces durante los partidos-. Dijo Potter, mientras bajaban.

-En los partidos, tal vez; no en los juegos de buscadores.

Potter asintió, pensativo. –Me pregunto si tus compañeros de casa siguen apostando por ti.

Draco se encogió de hombros, particularmente no estaba interesado en pensar sobre el tema.

-Mira, lo siento, ellos…

-No, no te disculpes otra vez-. Dijo Draco, irritado, cuando descendieron junto al vestuario de Quidditch. –Lo creas o no, no me consuela.

-Está bien, no lo haré.

-Vamos, Potter, vamos a Hogsmeade-. Dijo, dejando a un lado la snitch y aflojándose el equipo deportivo.

-Harry-. Dijo Potter, un momento después.

-¿Qué?

-No es que quiera que las cosas sean más fáciles para tus padres, pero tienen razón en una cosa: probablemente es estúpido que sigamos tratándonos por nuestros apellidos.

-No voy a usar tu nombre de pila en público solamente por publicidad.

-En este momento no estamos en público-. Dijo Potter, y Draco miró hacia otro lado, desatándose los guantes. –Mira, si por alguna razón no quieres hacerlo…

-No, sólo que…

-Entonces deja de llamarme como a un conocido, por lo menos cuando estemos en privado. Puedes llamarme Potty cuando estemos con tus amigos, no me importa.

Draco rió. –Muy bien.

-Vamos a Hogsmeade para que puedas lamentarte por el pésimo servicio y la mala comida y para que fanfarronees sobre la buena comida que comen ustedes los Malfoy donde sea que cenen.

Draco rió a carcajadas. –Y después de la cena, vamos a casa-. Dijo, impulsivamente.

-¿No vamos a Slytherin?- Preguntó Potter, un tanto sorprendido, sacándose las tobilleras. No dormían en sus habitaciones desde hacía más de una semana. -¿Qué pasó con el obediente heredero Malfoy?

-Aún está aquí, sólo que fastidiado y necesitando un descanso de sus patéticos compañeros de casa.

-Realmente es una linda noche para escaparse; tus compañeros creerán que vamos a nuestras habitaciones después de Hogsmeade a hacerlo como conejos, probablemente.

-¿Y quién dijo que no será así?-Respondió, y Potter le sonrió complacido. Draco se inclinó a besarlo y Potter le respondió ansiosamente, atrayéndolo. –Mm…-Draco susurró en el oído de Potter. -…tal vez podríamos ir a Hogsmeade más tarde…

-Mmm…tengo hambre…-Dijo Potter, suavemente, dejando una fila de besos en el cuello de Draco.

-Yo también-. Rió Draco, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de Potter.

-Hambre de comida-. Rió Potter.

-Vamos…podríamos pedirle comida a los elfos domésticos…-. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Potter seguía con sus atenciones, aún sentían la calidez y el olor al viento y al ejercicio, y al cuero de dragón de la ropa deportiva de vuelo; su excitación creciente era un placentero telón de fondo al sentimiento de abrazar y ser abrazado, a los dedos que recorrían el cabello…

Un suave carraspeo, proveniente de atrás, lo sorprendió, y Potter levantó la vista, de mala gana; luego se tensó y contuvo la respiración. Antes de que Draco pudiera girar para enfrentar a quien sea que los amenazaba, se quedó helado ante el sonido de una voz familiar.

-Espero…no interrumpir.

Draco sintió que su estómago caía. –ó hondo y se esforzó en componerse, soltó a Potter y giró.

-Draco. Señor Potter-. Saludó educadamente. Hubo un corto silencio, durante el que Draco trató de recobrar su respiración normal y aplastar su aguda incomodidad. No había absolutamente ninguna razón para sentirse así. Solamente se trataba de su padre, y él no estaba haciendo nada malo; entonces…¿por qué tenía este bizarro sentimiento de culpa?

-Me habían dicho que te encontraría en la biblioteca hasta la noche. ¿Severus mencionó algo acerca de una detención, y de un trabajo sin hacer?

-Y-ya lo terminé-. Dijo Draco, rápidamente, maldiciendo por el tartamudeo en su voz y el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eso espero. No deberías retrasarte en tus tareas escolares-. Dijo el padre. Hubo otra pausa breve. –Me gustaría hablar con mi hijo a solas unos momentos. El comedor esta casi vacío ahora mismo, ¿tal vez podríamos sentarnos en una de las mesas y usted podría estudiar en otra? Creo haber oído decir a Madam Pomfrey que el vínculo está establecido como para permitirles estar separados unos minutos.

Potter miró a Draco, cuestionándolo. Draco asintió. –Por supuesto- Dijo, e hizo un gesto para que su padre lo preceda de vuelta al colegio. –Mm…¿cuándo llegaste?-Le preguntó, comenzando a caminar.

-No hace mucho. Espero que no sea una inconveniencia que haya caído de este modo; tuve unos negocios en Hogsmeade…

-No, no es ninguna inconveniencia-Respondió Draco, tratando de llevar una conversación intrascendente con extrema dificultad y detestando la habilidad de su padre de lucir y sonar siempre tranquilo.

Encontraron un sitio, junto a la chimenea, cercano a la mesa vacía de Slytherin, y Potter se ubicó en la mesa de Hufflepuff con sus libros, tan lejos como el vínculo lo permitía sin causarles incomodidad. Draco frunció el ceño cuando su padre se sentó de frente a la mesa de Hufflepuff, forzándolo a sentarse de espaldas a Potter- haciéndolo sentir incómodo desde el principio. Maravilloso.

-¿Cómo estás, Draco?- Preguntó su padre, después de pedirle té para ambos a un elfo doméstico que pasaba.

-Bien, padre. ó, educadamente. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia por varios minutos, esperando la llegada del té. La intranquilidad de Draco aumentaba.

-Coloqué un encantamiento distorsionador alrededor nuestro, para que podamos hablar libremente-. Dijo el padre, finalmente. –Por supuesto, hubiese querido hacerlo en otra parte, pero el Ministerio aún duda en dejarme cerca de Potter…-. La ligera sonrisa mostró lo gracioso que hallaba que el Ministerio lo creyera tan tonto como para lastimar a Potter. –Supongo que has leído los periódicos-. Comenzó. Draco asintió, sintiéndose culpable porque no lo había hecho. Quería…pero…

-¿Los has leído?- Preguntó su padre, puntualmente, y Draco se maldijo a sí mismo: su padre siempre, siempre, sabía cuando le estaba mintiendo. ¿Cómo mierda hacía?

-No…no siempre, padre. He tratado, pero con las clases…

-Deja que te los resuma, entonces-. Dijo su padre, en el tono impaciente y condescendiente que siempre lograba afectar a Draco. –Hay una gran incertidumbre sobre dónde están mis lealtades. Además, hay una gran incertidumbre sobre dónde golpearán ahora los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas. Ha habido rumores, últimamente de que la actividad de los Mortífagos ha aumentado; ha habido alguna que otra desaparición, alguna que otra intrusión en alguna casa prominente, algún robo de ciertos objetos oscuros.

Draco asintió. Blaise y Pansy ya le habían contado eso, y había sido increíblemente difícil escucharlo desde afuera, sabiendo que tampoco podía preguntarles a sus padres, porque de seguro, ellos no sabrían más que él.

-No necesito decirte que este es un tiempo delicado-. Draco negó con la cabeza. –Eres consciente de que había ciertos…planes antes de que esta maldición ocurriera-. Draco asintió. –No te dimos los detalles entonces, tampoco necesitas saberlos ahora. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que ciertos acontecimientos que iban a tomar lugar este otoño…han sido retrasados, a causa de tu…unión, como un gesto de buena voluntad del Señor de las Tinieblas hacia nuestra familia. No prometió retrasar sus planes indefinidamente- yo tampoco espero que lo haga-, pero, fue lo suficientemente gentil como para permitirnos el tiempo necesario para tratar de lidiar con tu vínculo antes de hacer su movida. No puedo hacer suficiente hincapié en lo difícil que ha sido para mi, obtener semejante indulgencia del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Draco tragó saliva y asintió nuevamente.

-Sin duda, sabes que el círculo de sanación alteró el balance precario entre los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas-. Su padre tomó un sorbo de té. –He tratado de hacer lo posible para mantenerme en buenos términos con el Señor de las Tinieblas…a la distancia. No lo he visto, y no voy a creerme tan importante como para pensar que no va a castigarme por involucrarme en el círculo…es un tema de disciplina…Yo haría lo mismo.

-Sí, señor.

-Vamos a hacer lo que podamos para no quemar nuestros puentes, en caso de que volvamos al lado correcto en algún punto del futuro. Si lo hacemos, necesitamos volver con algo –algo que sea testigo de nuestra lealtad y que sea una adecuada compensación por mis acciones-. Necesitamos información sobre el otro lado: armas, defensas y cómo quebrarlas, identidades de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Draco asintió, esforzándose por ignorar la leve náusea que comenzaba a sentir en el estómago…No importaba si se debía a la leve distancia de Potter que lo desorientaba o a lo que le estaba diciendo su padre…se concentró en las palabras.

-Esa es, precisamente, la razón de la desconfianza del otro bando. Por supuesto, estoy haciendo donaciones a las causas y personas apropiadas. Estamos ansiosos por demostrar que tu vínculo con su héroe es exitoso y casi seguro, permanente. En realidad, haremos todo lo que podamos para obtener posiciones de poder en la estructura social del otro bando…no importa si volvemos con el Señor de las Tinieblas o no-. Hizo una pausa y movió su té.

-Además, continuamos buscando a quien sea que colocó la maldición, porque aún después de que el vínculo se estabilice y puedan tomar caminos diferentes, siempre serás vulnerable si Potter es lastimado de alguna manera. No sé cuánto tiempo tendrías si Potter…es herido…como te dije, había planes para ciertos eventos en este próximo año…

-Pero, los Aurores tratan de encontrar…

-Los Aurores tienen ciertas limitaciones en sus métodos.

Draco asintió: por supuesto, no podrían usar Legeremancia sin autorización, o Pensaderos, o no podrían torturar y después hacer olvidar el hecho…nada antiético. -¿Has hecho algún progreso?

Su padre dudó. –No…no tanto como quisiera, sin embargo hemos podido descartar algunos sospechosos. Actualmente nos estamos centrando en personas con relación a los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero no exclusivamente en la casa Slytherin. No descubrimos nada relacionado con tus amigos Blaise y Pansy- tampoco lo esperaba, después del interrogatorio con Veritaserum la noche del círculo de sanación-. Aunque la resistencia al Veritaserum no es imposible, sobre todo cuando se está sobre aviso, como todos nosotros esa noche. Si descubrimos algo más sobre alguien, voy a pedirte que los interrogues tú mismo, no van a estar a la defensiva contigo.

Draco retrocedió horrorizado ante el pensamiento, pero, de todos modos, asintió obedientemente.

-Estamos considerando la posibilidad de que el que puso la maldición sea un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, descontento con el sitio de estrella de Potter. Tal vez, pensando en asesinar a Potter y debilitar nuestro bando, al mismo tiempo.

Draco frunció el ceño, escepticamente. –Eso no suena muy convincente.

-No lo es, pero quiero estar seguro de no dejar piedra sin voltear.

-Gracias, padre.

-¿Es un gracias genuino, Draco?- Preguntó su padre, casualmente, mientras sorbía el té.

-¿Disculpa, cómo?

-¿Todavía quieres disolver la unión?

El estómago de Draco se sacudió otra vez por el tono de su padre, tan calmado e indiferente como si discutieran los candidatos a ganar la copa de Quidditch.

-Por supuesto- Dijo, tratando de sonar desconcertado por la pregunta.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Respondió Draco, devolviéndole la pregunta. Los ojos de su padre mostraron un dejo de aprobación por sus evasivas, antes de regresar a la fría indiferencia.

-Ciertamente no actúas como si esta relación fuese una carga pesada, Draco.

-Ya no luchamos contra la conexión, eso no significa que no quiera deshacerme de ella.

-De veras…

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas que vi algunos de tus recuerdos, Draco?- Le dijo su padre, fríamente. Draco dio un salto interior.

-Viste que nuestra relación físicamente es intensa-. Se esforzó en que su tono se mantuviera neutro. –Y tú sabes que se debe, completamente al hechizo de unión. No hay nada más que eso, padre-. Draco se sentía más y más nauseoso.

Su padre inclinó la cabeza, concediéndole el punto. –De algún modo, me complace; aquí hay gente que los observa y los reportes son buenos; se están llevando bien, lo que ayuda a que nuestra posición sea creíble y nos ayuda a obtener información que puede sernos útil a la larga. Espero que tú también recojas la que puedas, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto.

-Como sea, arreglé que una periodista con discreta relación con la familia, venga el lunes a hablar contigo.

-¿Disculpa, cómo dijiste?

-El Profeta vendrá a entrevistarte.

-Sobre…

-Sobre tu unión, Draco-. Dijo su padre, impaciente como siempre con su lentitud. –Potter, cómo te llevas con él…no necesitas sobreactuar y fingir que te has enamorado de él…solamente explica que están cómodos con la unión, que han tenido problemas pero que los han superado…eso será suficiente. Ella sabe qué puede preguntar y qué puede escribir-. Le pasó un pergamino. –Asegúrate de leer esto antes de la entrevista. Si quieren tomar fotografías, por lo menos trata de lucir presentable-. La mirada de su padre se posó en su cabello desarreglado por el viento, en sus ropas arrugadas y húmedas después de los juegos de buscadores. Draco se sonrojó.

-Padre, si…si hacemos que parezca que estamos comprometidos con este vínculo…¿Cómo se verá cuándo encuentres al culpable y lo removamos?

Su padre se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. –No importa lo bien que esta unión resulte; dudo que mucha gente espere que el hijo heterosexual de diecisiete años de una familia de sangre pura permanezca con alguien que no ha sido escogido por su familia; y menos aún un chico mestizo, aunque se trate del gran Harry Potter-. Su padre bebió un sorbo de té. –Además, por supuesto que están los reportes médicos…

-¿Reportes médicos?

-Sobre las…heridas que sufriste por su mano…durante la suspensión.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Draco-. Murmuró su padre cuando algunos se volvieron a mirarlos. –Gentilmente, recuerda dónde estás.

Draco tragó saliva, de pronto, tenía la boca seca. –Padre…eso…eso no fue…

-Soy muy consciente de qué fue eso, Draco. El hecho es: está registrado y en algún punto, la enfermera del colegio se preocupó por tu seguridad física. Además, sabemos que Potter es inestable. Y aún sin el reporte médico, hay cientos de testigos del incidente en el comedor. Por supuesto los usaremos a ambos, y cualquier otro que aparezca hasta que disolvamos esta unión-. Tomó otro sorbo. –Me pregunto por qué no nos lo mencionaste a tu madre o a mi.

Draco se sintió atravesado por esa mirada fría, sus pensamientos volaban: su padre había conseguido los registros médicos, ¿por qué había creído que su padre no era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Y, por qué pensó en algún momento en hacerle caso a Potter y en confiar en Pomfrey después del incidente? ¿Por qué le dijo que la única razón por la que Potter se había puesto violento era porque él lo había provocado, porque él lo necesitaba, porque él era incapaz de aceptar sus sentimientos por Potter y tenía que reemplazarlos por algo familiar como el acostumbrado odio mutuo?

Su padre dejó que el silencio se prolongara para que se diera cuenta, como siempre, que era él quien tenía las de ganar y que Draco no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su padre sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos, tenía espías por todas partes, podía conseguir sus registros médicos, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-N-no me pareció importante-. Respondió Draco, finalmente, optando por un tono desinteresado, y dando un respingo interior por lo nervioso que sonó. Lucius miró por sobre su hombro y levantó el encantamiento distorsionador.

-Mal…mm…¿Draco?- Dijo una voz suave, detrás de él, y la disminución de las náuseas y el mareo le dijo quién era, antes que la mano de Potter en el hombro. –Lo siento…¿puedo interrumpir un momento?

Draco giró, registrando la tonalidad ligeramente pálida de la cara de Potter y cubriéndole la mano con la suya.

-Lo siento, volveré a mis libros en un minuto-. Dijo Potter, con la voz apagada. –Sólo que…

-No, ya está bien-. Dijo el padre, gentilmente. –No debería haber forzado el vínculo tanto y tan pronto…de todos modos, casi terminamos. ¿Hay otro tema que quieras sacar, Draco?

'Además de mi almuerzo?', Draco suprimió rápidamente el pensamiento y forzó sus rasgos a una respetuosa expresión. –No, padre.

-Entonces, los dejo a ambos. Por favor, sigan con su agenda del día-. Se levantó.

-Adiós, padre.

-Adiós, Draco. No olvides leer lo que te di-. Y su padre se fue sin mirar atrás.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Potter, sentándose, con su color normal de vuelta.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. –Más tarde. Cambiémonos y vamos a Hogsmeade.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-También.

-Realmente no necesitabas venir, ¿sabes?; no me estaba sintiendo tan mal- Entrecerró los ojos. –Y tú tampoco.

-No era sólo el vínculo el que nos hacía sentir nauseosos-. Dijo Potter, en tono neutro.

Draco miró hacia otro lado. –Vamos a Hogsmeade-. Respondió, apagadamente. Se levantaron juntos y dejaron el comedor.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza en subir este capítulo, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado!_**

**_Hasta pronto._**

**_D.L._**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_


	15. 29 de noviembre a 21 de enero 1ªParte

**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo HP son de JK. Rowling**

**Muchas gracias por ****todos**** los reviews!!**

**VÍNCULO**

**29 de noviembre a 21 de enero. Primera parte**

**Domingo, día 62**

Harry abrió los ojos somnolientos. Algo no estaba bien. Algo…

-¿Malfoy?- Susurró.

Malfoy yacía de lado, con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración irregular, el ceño fruncido, emanando temor y resentimiento.

-¿Malfoy?- Harry le tocó el brazo y Malfoy se sobresaltó y se alejó, mordiéndose el labio, aún dormido.

-No…-Murmuró. –No…

-Malfoy-. Dijo Harry, y lo sacudió cuidadosamente. –Draco, despiértate.

Malfoy se despertó sobresaltado, con los ojos desorbitados. –Que….

-Creo que tuviste una pesadilla. Shhh, está bien- Vacilante, Harry levantó los brazos, inseguro de ser bienvenido.

-¿Qué fue?

-Una pesadilla. Ahora estás despierto. Está bien, estás bien-. Dijo Harry, suavemente, acariciándole el brazo y notando que temblaba.

Malfoy asintió, inseguro y aún desorientado. Lentamente, Harry lo atrajo a sus brazos, profundamente perturbado porque Malfoy aceptó el consuelo y lo abrazó con fuerza, aparentemente sin pensar en lo vulnerable que parecía.

-¿Recuerdas de qué se trataba?- Preguntó Harry, con cautela.

-N-no…sí. Partes…algo sobre mi padre…

Harry reprimió un temblor. -¿Sobre qué?

-No fue tan malo, sólo sobre lo que hablamos ayer, la…-De pronto, Malfoy cerró la boca y una ola de reticencia y alarma llegó hasta Harry.

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres-. Dijo Harry, rápidamente. –A veces es bueno hablar sobre las pesadillas…pero, a veces es peor.

Malfoy asintió, su respiración seguía irregular, aunque se iba normalizando gradualmente.

-¿Sería peor si me contaras?

-Sí-. Malfoy se aclaró la garganta, el abrazo se aflojó, el desasosiego pareció mermar y ahora, Harry sintió un dejo de vergüenza.

Suspiró. –Vamos, Draco, estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Yo acostumbro a despertar de las mías a los gritos-. Malfoy rió y Harry sintió que se relajaba. -¿Puedes contarme por qué vino?

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta otra vez. –Él…por un montón de razones: para informarme sobre asuntos de familia, sobre qué es lo está pasando. Obviamente mucho de eso es privado, si no, ya te lo hubiese contado.

-Me imaginé.

-Ah, y quería que yo supiera que sigue buscando al que nos echó la maldición.

-¿En verdad? ¿Qué puede hacer él que los Aurores no puedan?- Una pausa breve, Harry repasó su propia pregunta y largó una carcajada. –Olvídate. No te pregunté nada.

-No escuché nada-. Dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa sobradora.

-¿Algo más?

-Se supone que debo hablar con un periodista, el lunes después de clases.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Nosotros, nuestra unión, nuestra gran familia feliz, etc, etc…

-Qué suerte- Dijo Harry, secamente.

-Así es, tengo bastante.

-¿No le preocupa que el periodista pueda tergiversar tus palabras?

-Ella está entre nuestros empleados, aparentemente.

-Eso sí que es suerte. Desearía haber tenido un periodista en el bolsillo cada vez que lo necesité en los últimos siete años, por ejemplo a Rita Skeeter en cuarto año.

-¿Skeeter? Sí, me puedo imaginar el porqué. ¿No fue ella la que hizo esa entrevista tan comprensiva en quinto año?

-Ella misma.

-¿Le pagaste?

Harry vaciló un momento. –La chantajee...

-¡Qué!?- Malfoy se apoyó en un codo, mirándolo con una expresión de divertida incredulidad.

-Ella es un animago sin registro; como ya sabes. La amenazamos con exponerla e hicimos que escriba una historia honesta, por una vez en su carrera.

-Estás diciendo 'nosotros', y por alguna razón creo que ese 'nosotros' quiere decir Granger-. Hubo una breve pausa y Malfoy sonrió satisfecho. –No espero que me des nombres, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto. Como sea, hubiese querido tenerla en mi mano el año anterior; esos artículos que escribió alrededor del Cáliz de Fuego fueron tan jodídamente vergonzosos.

-¿Realmente no dijiste todo eso verdad? Ya sé que en ese momento dijiste que ella inventó todo, pero-

-Honestamente, ¿por qué lloraría por mis padres? No tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de volver a acostarse. –Yo...dios, lo siento si fui una mierda contigo en esos artículos.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron por la sorpresa. -¿Qué?

-¡Jódete, Potter, me oíste, no voy a repetirlo!-Dijo, entre dientes, y Harry rió con suavidad.

-Bien. Acepto la disculpa. Es que nunca te disculpaste por nada sucedido antes de la unión.

-No, y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo una costumbre-. Dijo Malfoy, con firmeza. –Si no, nos pasaríamos los próximos meses disculpándonos por el pasado.

-¿Esta es una oferta única?

-Absolutamente. La culpa es de mi padre que me ordenó mantenerme en contacto con mi Hufflepuff interior.

Harry rió.

-No tienes idea cómo odio esto.

-Tengo alguna idea- Harry sonrió satisfecho. –Pero no tiene que ser tan doloroso, ¿sabes? Mientras te asegures de que tu Hufflepuff interior sea Zacharias Smith no deberías tener problemas.

-¿Smith?-Malfoy arrugó la nariz, disgustado. -¿Qué-

-Un pendejo arrogante, sarcástico y hostil.

-Sí-. De repente, Malfoy comprendió y rió. -¡Vete bien a la mierda, Potter!

-De nada-. Dijo Harry, agradecido porque Malfoy parecía haber superado lo que sea que le haya producido la pesadilla. -¿Puedes volver a dormir?

-Sí-. Malfoy bostezó y se apoyó en el hombro de Harry. –Buenas noches...Harry.

-Buenas noches-. Dijo Harry, inmensamente complacido con ese gesto tan simple.

**000000000000000000000000**

**_Lunes, día 63_**

-Dios, Potter, eso es asqueroso- Rió Zabini, mirando la poción de Harry, que, la verdad sea dicha, parecía inservible. Se suponía que debía ser de un azul brillante con un tono fuego profundo; en cambio, era morada con algunas cosas flotando que parecían ser ojos de tritón- de hecho, lo que eran-. Malfoy miró por encima del hombro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Leíste algo del capítulo seis? Déjame-. Tomó el cucharón de Harry, lo llenó y volcó el contenido en un tazón pequeño. –Mira lo que estoy haciendo, y después hazlo tú. Deberías ser capaz de hacerlo-. Luego, procedió a explicarle en detalle cuál había sido el error y cómo solucionarlo.

Hermione se acercó a observar. -¿Es por eso que los ojos de tritón no se disuelven? Yo creía que lo único que importaba era el calor.

-No, también la velocidad con que se mezcla. Bueno, el calor ayuda, pero mayormente se trata de la velocidad- Ambos se embarcaron en una vívida discusión sobre los distintos elementos de la poción, hecho que dejó a Harry completamente desconcertado por un minuto; levantó la mirada y vio la expresión ligeramente confusa de Parkinson ante la alarmante escena: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy haciendo un perfectamente cordial intercambio de ideas.

Aparentemente, Parkinson era capaz de seguir el hilo del asunto, porque de pronto frunció el ceño. –No...eso es incorrecto- Dijo, uniéndose a la charla. –Draco, Granger tiene razón, en verdad, revolver contra las agujas del reloj sólo afecta el gusto y el color, no la potencia.

-¿Tiene razón? ¿Acaso Pansy Parkinson acaba de decir que Granger tiene razón?- Murmuró Queenie Greengrass a Nott, en un tono alto, desde la mesa siguiente. Parkinson le lanzó una mirada oscura.

-Queenie, querida, no te inclines tanto sobre tu caldero, esa es la razón por la que sigues con esas horribles manchas-. Replicó, despreocupadamente, le dio la espalda y volvió a la discusión; sin embargo, su trato para con Hermione se tornó más frío.

La mirada de Hermione se encontró con la de Harry, sobre el caldero y suspiró; ella le había contado que Parkinson se le había acercado después del baile de Halloween, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía con Malfoy y él, y que ella la había rechazado. Después del círculo de sanación, Hermione había intentado construir puentes, pero aparentemente la voluntad de Parkinson de extender su amistad – o al menos su falta de hostilidad- hacia Harry, no incluía a Hermione; sus modales eran más corteses que antes, pero no eran cálidos.

Todo era mucho más simple cuando Gryffindor y Slytherin eran enemigos, pensó Harry. Los Gryffindor siempre fueron amistosos con los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff, y los Ravenclaw solían verse junto a los Slytherin; pero la sólida creencia en la enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin parecía estar erosionándose. Esta nueva realidad era confusa en extremo: parcialidades en Slytheryn se lanzaban alegremente unas contra otras como maliciosos duendes, mientras surgían extrañas alianzas entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. A veces, había alumnos de ambas casas cooperando en clase y en sesiones extra de entrenamiento, como hoy. Y, hasta unos cuantos Gryffindor y Slytherin se visitaron en sus respectivas salas comunes. Toda la situación era terriblemente desconcertante.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Malfoy interrumpió la contemplación de Harry.

-Ah...disculpa-. Dijo Harry, sobresaltado.

-Merlín, Harry, estamos trabajando sobre tu poción. Nosotros podremos no estar de acuerdo en la causa que produjo el error, pero es la única poción que salió tan mal, lo menos que puedes hacer es fingir que prestas atención a lo que te estamos diciendo.

Harry asintió, disculpándose.

-Ah! ¿Ahora es 'Harry'?- Dijo Greengrass, ásperamente. Hubo un silencio, interrumpido por Parkinson.

-Cielos, Queenie, tu poción huele asquerosa...ah, no es tu poción, ¿eres tú? Pobrecita, querida, realmente necesitas alejarte de los estofados de legumbres, no te caen nada bien...

-Draco-. Dijo Zabini. -¿No tenías una entrevista con 'El Profeta', hoy? Ya son las cuatro y media.

-¿Una entrevista?- Dijo Nott. –Vaya, vaya, nos queremos a nosotros mismos, ¿verdad?

-Cállate, Nott-. Dijo Parkinson, impaciente, mirando a Malfoy. -¡Por Dios, Draco, es una suerte que me hayas enseñado todos esos encantamientos cosméticos!

-Estoy bien así.

-No para fotografías en el periódico, no. Draco, eres uno de los chicos más presentables en nuestro curso, y vivir con Potter no te afectó, de hecho, debo reconocer que él luce bastante menos descuidado. Tienes que estar inmaculado para las fotografías, no querrás lucir como los Weasley cuando salieron en la portada.

Ron frunció el ceño y Harry lo miró disculpándose.

-No sabemos si querrán fotografías, no es una historia importante...

-¿No es una historia importante? Todo el mundo mágico está ávido por las migajas de rumores sobre ustedes dos desde hace meses, ¿crees que la entrevista no será portada? No, no te ates el cabello que parece corto-. Malfoy frunció el ceño. –Uno de estos días voy a atarte y a hacer que veas todos los artículos que conservo.

-No lo harás, a menos que quieras que les lance un 'Incendio'.

- Ya está, ahora luces como un respetable hombre casado. Ve y fanfarronea sobre tu felicidad-. Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada, mientras salía del cuarto junto a Harry.

-Ah, Draco, si quieren fotografías de ustedes juntos, asegúrate de usar la lengua-. Dijo Nott. Harry apoyó la mano con firmeza en la espalda de Malfoy.

-Vamos, hacia delante. No pienses en lo que te dijo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes que lidiar con la maldita reportera, y...

-No; tengo que sentarme y ver cómo se desarrolla mi venganza por cada uno de los comentarios que hiciste sobre Rita Skeeter.

-Sí, gracias por tu apoyo Malfoy, amargamente.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**_Sábado, día 68_**

-Mierda-. Dijo Draco, en voz baja, abriendo 'El Profeta' en la segunda página.

-No es otra carta sobre la entrevista, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Harry, esparciendo manteca sobre su tostada.

-No, te dije que ya menguaron-Respondió, irritado. –Es que atraparon a Rodolphus Lestrange...- Pasó la mirada por el artículo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Potter miró por encima del hombro.

-No dice, lo encontraron...-Pasó la mirada hasta el final, y volvió a leerla con más cuidado. –Maldición, mi madre debe estar frenética- Murmuró.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Seamus Finnigan.

-Si encontraron a Rodolphus, significa que mi tía B- Se detuvo, ruborizado y tragó lo que iba a decir, repentinamente consciente de la presencia de Neville Longbottom junto a él en la mesa del desayuno.

-¿Qué tía?- Preguntó Finnigan, con la boca llena de avena y los ojos en las páginas de Quidditch. Sus palabras cayeron en el completo silencio de la mesa.

-Mm, Malfoy, ¿van a quedarse durante las vacaciones?- Interrumpió Weasley, en voz alta, y Draco sintió un molesto sentimiento de gratitud hacia él.

-¿Quién es tu tía, Malfoy?- Preguntó Finnigan, curioso. Seguía comiendo su avena, completamente insensible a la tensión que lo rodeaba.

-La esposa de Lestrange, Bellatrix-. Dijo Draco, rápidamente. –Sí, vamos a quedarnos. ¿Tú vas a tu casa, Weasley?

-Sí, no todas las vacaciones, voy a-

-¿Bellatrix Lestrange?- Dijo Finnigan.

-Vamos a pasar parte de las vacaciones con- Dijo Granger.

-¿Ella es una Mortífaga, también?- Preguntó Finnigan.

- Sí, lo es-. Espetó Longbottom. –Y todos están tratando de cambiar de tema, Seamus.

Finnigan levantó la vista, asombrado por el tono de Longbottom. –Ah- Miró alrededor, finalmente registrando la tensión de la atmósfera.-Mm, lo siento-. Murmuró, bajando la cabeza para seguir 'inhalando' su avena con la cara coloradísima.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. ¡Merlín y Mordred, esto es imposible! ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Disculparse con Longbottom por las acciones de su tía? ¿Quedarse callado por el resto de la comida? ¿Comenzar una conversación con otro tema?

-Gracias-Susurró a Longbottom.

-No lo dije por ti-. Replicó Longbottom, cortante, y las cejas de Draco se elevaron. Longbottom realmente tenía coraje en algún lado. Draco se sintió tan asombrado como si de pronto, una salamandra pudiera jugar ajedrez.

-Ya lo sé. Gracias, igual.

Longbottom levantó la vista, un tanto sorprendido. –De nada.

Draco dejó el periódico a un lado. –¿No vas a pasar todas las vacaciones en tu casa?- Se dirigió a Weasley, otra vez.

-No, vamos a estar un tiempo con los padres de Hermione. Va a ser raro, nunca antes estuve con muggles.

Draco reprimió su respuesta inmediata. 'Yo tampoco estuve en un nido de gusanos y no querría pasar mis Navidades con ellos'. Probablemente no era algo bueno que decirles a Weasley y a Granger que acababan de tratar de rescatarlo de una considerable situación de vergüenza.

-Voy a regalarle algo muggle a mi padre para Navidad. Lo que me recuerda, deberíamos ir a la torre de las lechuzas para enviar la orden del regalo para Ginny-. Granger y él se levantaron y salieron.

Regalos. Draco frunció el ceño. Probablemente debería regalarle algo a Potter, pensó, por primera vez. ¿Cómo haría para salir a comprar un regalo? La próxima salida a Hogsmeade sería pronto y ellos planeaban pasar un tiempo separados, probando los límites del vínculo, pero él iba a estar con sus amigos de Slytherin, ¿Qué iban a pensar ellos si lo veían comprar algo para Potter?

¿Y cómo saber qué comprarle? De repente, tuvo una imagen vívida de sí mismo diciendo: '¿Qué crees que Harry quiera para Navidad?', a Granger o a Weasley; e inmediatamente muriendo quemado por la humillación.

Apretó los dientes, frustrado; parecía que los momentos incómodos no terminaban más. –Vamos, volvamos a Slytherin-. Dijo bruscamente, dirigiéndose a Potter.

-¿Qué problema tienes hoy?- Preguntó Potter, con irritación, saliendo del comedor. -Has estado ladrándome toda la mañana, ¿vas a salir pronto de tu fase de bastardo?

-No estoy ladrándote.

-Sí, lo haces, en verdad, desde que salió la entrevista en 'El Profeta' el miércoles, ha sido espantoso vivir contigo.

-No es cierto.

-Mira, salió bien, pendejo. Fue una buena entrevista, hiciste lo que te pidió tu padre, en su mayoría obtuviste buenas respuestas; y no es mi maldita culpa si tus enemigos en Slytherin te la recitan. Tampoco es mi maldita culpa que estés alterado porque tu familia ha decidido cambiar de bando.

Draco frunció el ceño. 'No lo llamaría amor- nos tenemos cariño- supongo.' Y, 'Él no es malo, una vez que llegas a conocerlo.' Esas eran las frases favoritas de Nott y Queenie, pero no era escaso el material de burla para los crueles Slytherin. Sin embargo, extrañamente, las frases que lograron conmoverlo no fueron suyas, sino de la periodista, 'Estos dos chicos han podido convertir lo que podría haber sido una pesadilla, en un cálido y afectuoso matrimonio'; y, 'Ojalá muchos adultos pudieran comportarse con el coraje y la dignidad que estos dos caballeros han demostrado.' Esas fueron las frases que más lo trastornaron.

Si ese estúpido artículo fuese todo lo malo en su vida, debería llamarse afortunado. –No se trata del artículo.

-Y entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Lo que pasó recién con Neville?

-No, y cállate- Espetó. –Estoy preocupado por mi madre, ¿entiendes? ¿No se te ocurrió que las familias se preocupan por sus miembros a veces?

-¿Preocupado por tu madre o por tu tía?

-Por ella también. Y no empieces con que es una lunática que merece estar encerrada. Sigue siendo mi tía.

-Ni siquiera la conocías hasta que se escapó de Azkaban hace dos años.

-¿Quieres terminarla?

-¡Eres jodidamente imposible!- Exclamó Potter, impaciente. –Si trato ser agradable contigo, me gruñes; si te dejo solo, te ofendes. ¿Por qué vamos a Slytherin ahora?- Preguntó, al llegar a las puertas de Slytherin.

-Sí, ¿por qué vienen a Slytherin ahora?-Dijo una voz burlona, detrás de ellos. Por una vez, a Draco le importó una mierda mantener su dignidad ignorando a Nott.

-¡Vete a la mismísima mierda, Nott!- Lanzó por sobre el hombro, atravesando la puerta. –Yo fui sorteado en esta Casa, igual que tú; y tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí.

-Pero él no lo tiene.

-Bueno, ¿pero no es a él a quién estas objetando, no?- Draco giró, mirando a Nott con furia. Él cruzó los brazos y gruñó a Draco. La sala común se revolvió, con interés. –Yo objeto a cualquiera que sea tan estúpido como para aliarse con él. ¿Has leído los periódicos, Draco? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? ¿O estás tan firmemente con el otro bando que no tienes ni idea de lo que sucede, como ellos?

-Tú-

-Nott. Sal de aquí-. Dijo Blaise, cortante, desde una de las mesas en un rincón. –Potter, no te olvides que íbamos a estudiar esos hechizos sobre los Inferi, antes del examen del lunes. Todavía no tengo idea sobre cómo funcionan.

Pansy habló después. –Sí, de veras, chicos, esto es bastante fascinante, pero ¿no creen que podríamos dejar el drama por unos días? Vamos, tenemos examen el lunes.

Nott hizo una mueca de satisfacción y se dirigió a su cuarto. Draco respiró hondo, soñando con sacar a golpes esa sonrisa condescendiente de la estúpida cara de Nott.

-No dejes que te moleste-. Dijo Pansy, despreocupadamente, acercándose a él.

-Tiene razón-. Dijo Draco, simplemente, cuando Potter fue a repasar con Blaise. –No tengo idea de qué sucede.

-Bueno, yo tampoco, mis padres no me hablan de eso.

-¿Qué?- La mirada de Draco buscó a Pansy con rapidez. -¿Por mi culpa?

-Sí. No, no están enojados conmigo, sólo que no me dicen nada sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas-. Él se quedó mirándola. –No, no me cambié de bando, Draco, pero…

-Pero yo sí-. Dijo él, amargamente. –Aunque no quiera, lo hice.

-No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?

-A mi me parece que sí. ¿Y por qué sigues asociándote conmigo?

-¿Más allá de que, simplemente, me agradas?- Pansy vaciló un momento, luego lo llevó hacia un rincón relativamente vacío de la sala común. –Querido, deberías darte cuenta que el Señor de las Tinieblas no está nominado al 'Mago más Inteligente del Año'; ha sido vencido por Potter, hasta aquí, por tres veces que nosotros sepamos, y una de esas veces, Potter aún usaba pañales. No creo que sea imposible que termine derrotado al final; creo en lo que vende, pero por si no tiene éxito, me gustaría tener un amigo del otro lado, por si lo necesito.

Draco sonrió, podía entenderlo.

-No te preocupes, Draco, tu familia se sobrepondrá, eventualmente-. Alentó. –Siempre lo hace. Y aunque no resultara así…no todo es política. Le dije una vez a esa estúpida e incrédula vaca sangre sucia que para los Slytherin no siempre era importante quién estaba arriba, ella no me creyó, pero tú sí deberías creerme.

Había verdadero dolor en su voz, debajo de su tono ligero, y Draco tuvo que desviar la mirada. –Estaba enfermo, Pansy, no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Y sigo a tu lado, verdad? Aún a riesgo de enemistarme con mi familia por ayudarte.

Draco asintió.

-Sabes que no siempre importa quién está por encima- Repitió ella, luego rió. –Aunque debo decirte que cuando se lo dije a Granger no sabía que era así literalmente. Después vi tus recuerdos. Draco, querido, las cosas que haces en nombre de la armonía de tu matrimonio. ¿Él vale la pena?

-¡Pansy!

Ella rió. –Lo siento, amor. Vamos con Blaise y con Potter, asegurémonos que los exámenes de la próxima semana nos encuentren bien parados. Puede que mi familia me perdone mi asociación con los de tu tipo: horribles Antiseñordelastinieblas, pero no va a perdonarme si no apruebo mis exámenes de diciembre.

**000000000000000000**

**Sábado, día 75**

Draco paseó la mirada por la multitud que gritaba, sus atuendos de implacables colores rojo y dorado chillones, le lastimaban los ojos; suspiró. He aquí otro tema que no estaba correctamente descripto en la literatura sobre el matrimonio que habían recibido durante los primeros días de su vínculo: 'Quidditch incómodo para recién casados', mejor conocido como 'A quien alentar cuando tu esposo es del amargo equipo de la casa rival' ¿Debería alentar al equipo de su esposo, como signo de lealtad? ¿O debería alentar a los contrarios porque si el equipo de tu esposo gana, tu propio equipo probablemente terminaría último en la tabla de puntos de Quidditch?

Decisiones. Decisiones.

Por una vez, agradecía que el vínculo aún hiciera terriblemente incómodo para ellos, andar alrededor de mucha gente. Cuando otra persona los tocaba, ya no se sentía igual que una quemadura de tercer grado, pero aún era como un golpe contundente y un poco doloroso, como un rodillazo en la ingle que golpeara a una pulgada de su blanco. Así que estaban al borde del contingente de Gryffindor, y la excusa de no poder andar rodeados de mucha gente les resultaba una manera muy conveniente de evitar sentarse con el resto.

Los Weasley no eran malos, decidió mientras los observaba, no se acercaban a la habilidad de Potter, ni como capitán ni como buscador, pero eran talentosos. Ron Weasley, cuyo modo de guardar el arco dependía de su humor, lo estaba haciendo relativamente bien, hoy. Era probable que lo ayudara el hecho de que John Bryant, el nuevo guardián de los Ravenclaw, era apenas más útil que un pergamino frente al arco, y, extrañamente favorecía la búsqueda de la snitch por parte de Ginny Weasley.

Ah…ahí van, los cazadores de Ravenclaw, a enfrentarse a Weasley. Los tres trataban de confundirlo con la velocidad y la falta de cuidado, jugando como Gryffindor en lugar de Ravenclaw. Él ya había oído que este año, ninguna casa jugaba como solía. Los Gryffindor jugaban con cuidado, conservadoramente; los Ravenclaw se lanzaban como lunáticos; los Hufflepuff asustaban como la mierda a todo el mundo con una ferocidad de 'no tomaremos prisioneros'; y Slytherin…era suficiente decir que astuto y ambicioso no describía el juego del equipo este año; sino más bien lastimoso y miserable.

-¡Atajó!- Gritó Potter. -¡Bien por Ron!

-No está mal-. Admitió Draco.

-¿Debería hacer eso?-Dijo Granger, preocupada, y Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es un giro Badler, Granger, está permitido.

-¿Pero, no es peligroso?

Draco hizo el mismo gesto, otra vez.

-¡No!- Gritó Potter cuando los Ravenclaw volaron en círculo y lanzaron otra bludger que sobrepasó a Weasley. -¡No, eso no es justo!- Espetó furiosamente, mientras Madam Hooch se negaba a detener el juego a pesar de los gruñidos de las tribunas de Gryffindor.

-Es legal. Apenas-. Dijo Draco.

-¡Apenas! Tú sabes jodidamente bien que esa jugada no se debe usar, es de los buscadores-

-Ahora está permitida.

-¡Joder, más vale que no!

-Joder, que sí-. Repuso Draco.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde alrededor de septiembre, si no recuerdo mal- Potter lo miró sin entender. -¿Te acuerdas de nuestra fecha de boda? Hubo una reunión, y, asombrosamente, tú y yo no nos pusimos de acuerdo, y eso nos condujo a nuestro actual estado de felicidad matrimonial…¿algo de eso te suena conocido?

-¿Eso es lo que decidieron, al final?

Draco giró los ojos. –Sí, lerdo. ¿No te molestaste en volver a leer las reglas?

-No-. Murmuró Potter, con los ojos fijos en los jugadores.

-Recuérdame que te señale y me ría en cada aniversario, entonces.

-¡No!- Gritó Potter, Ravenclaw convirtió otro tanto. -¡Eso no es justo!

-Lo es, pendejo. Ya te lo dije, es-

-¡Malfoy, puta madre, cállate!

-Es la nueva regla.

-Te voy a arrancar cabeza con un hechizo si agregas una solo palabra; allí está nuestro guardián rompiéndose el culo por culpa de esa nueva regla.

-¿Vas a hechizarme porque te digo que el juego es justo?

-¿¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!?-Chilló Granger, con la mirada pegada a Weasley que lucía cada vez más desesperado.

-Es just-mm-Potter le tapó la boca a Draco con una mano.

-¡No, yo no te voy a hechizar, pero detrás de ti hay setenta Gryffindor y no me gustaría terminar convertido contigo en una babosa gigante a la mitad del juego!-Gritó por encima del rugido de la multitud, sin quitarle los ojos a los jugadores. -¡Puta madre!

-¡30 a 0, para Ravenclaw!-La voz de Zacharias Smith flotaba por sobre la multitud.-El guardián Ron Weasley lucha, como siempre, un tanto desbalanceado. No es para nada, un jugador estable, pero ya sabemos, siendo el amigo de Harry Potter…

Draco frunció el ceño mirando hacia la cabina del relator. –Smith, ese pendejo.

-Es tu Hufflepuff interior, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Potter, dando un respingo, casi otro tanto.

-A ver, hazte a un lado-

-¡Draco!-Potter tragó saliva y bajó la mano de la varita de Draco con una palmada. -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada permanentemente debilitante-Se defendió Draco. –Y, además, creí que me lo agradecerías, iba a hacerle un poco más placentera la vida a Weasley.

-¿Cómo?- Potter se volvió a mirarlo.

-Haciendo que Smith repentinamente se encantara con Weasley y comenzara a alabar cuán maravilloso jugador es, y con lo lento que es Weasley, seguramente se lo creería y jugaría el partido de su vida.

Hubo una pausa breve, y Potter comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?

-Eres increíble-. Rió, agarrando a Draco, tomándole la boca en un beso rápido y ardiente; y levantando la mano para golpear la cabeza de Finnigan que hizo un sonido estrangulado. Terminó el beso y aún reía, cuando la multitud rugió con más fuerza.

-¡¿Qué, qué pasó?!- preguntaron ambos.

-Ron dejó que le marquen otro gol-. Gritó Granger, sonando extrañamente alegre por ello. –Pero Ginny…

-¡Ganó Gryffindor, 150 a 40! A pesar de las espectaculares jugadas de Ravenclaw y la bastante triste actuación del guardián de Gryff- La voz de Smith quedó tapada por el rugido de las gradas, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor dio su vuelta de victoria alrededor del campo.

-Vamos, vamos a ver a Ron-. Gritó Hermione, por sobre su hombro, encaminándose hacia el campo de juego, con el resto de la gente que abandonaba las gradas.

-Iremos en un rato, ahora hay demasiados empujones por allí-. Gritó Potter. Ella asintió y corrió hacia el equipo.

-¿No quieres celebrar con ellos?- Preguntó Draco. –El contacto con la gente ya no es tan malo.

-Iremos más , y miró las gradas que se vaciaban rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Draco, finalmente.

-Sólo espero poder jugar otra vez. Espero que ambos podamos hacerlo- Se quitó el cabello de los ojos. -¿Realmente ibas a hechizar a Smith?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Es un pendejo, y tampoco tiene terriblemente buenos contactos.

-¿Ibas a hacer algo agradable por Ron?

-No, realmente no.

-¿Por qué? No te agrada y tampoco tiene buenos contactos.

-No es tan malo, además él sí está bien conectado: contigo- Draco sonrió ampliamente. –No le busques más significados del que merece.

-De todos modos, gracias-. Potter sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Bien, Draco, cuando se separaron para tomar aire. –Vamos a tu dormitorio a hundirnos en el caos de dorado y rojo que ustedes insisten en usar. Porqué sus ojos no sangran en semejante ambiente, no puedo explicarlo.

-¿Vas a celebrar con nosotros o vas a esconderte en el cuarto?

-Ah, voy a inundar mis penas en cerveza de manteca: Slytherin está muerto en el último lugar.

Observaron el tanteador: Hufflepuff 190, Gryffindor 150, Ravenclaw 40 y Slytherin 10. –Tú sabes, es tan lamentable que hasta me duele a mí-. Dijo Potter. Draco le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

-Alégrate- Continuó Potter, palmeándole el brazo. –Esos diez puntos van a volver a darte tu lugar en el equipo.

-De tus labios a los oídos de Carmichael-. Dijo Draco, y juntos se encaminaron a la torre.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Pronto vendrá la segunda parte.**_

_**D.L. **_


	16. 29 de noviembre al 21 de enero 2º parte

**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo HP son de JK. Rowling**

**Muchas gracias por ****todos****los reviews!!**

**VÍNCULO**

**29 de noviembre a 21 de enero. Segunda Parte**

**Miércoles, día 86**

**-**Draco, ¿vienes?

-Todavía no veo por qué- Murmuró Malfoy, rebelándose. Parkinson compartió una mirada sufriente con Zabini; ambos estaban bastante cansados de forzar y arriar a Harry y a Draco para que concurran al Baile de Navidad.

-Es el evento social de la temporada- Dijo ella. –Tienen que ser vistos.

-Sí, sentados, mirando como los demás se divierten-. Dijo Harry, luchando con su corbata de fiesta. –No puedo esperar.

-No hagas pucheros, no te queda nada bien.

-Él puede hacer cuanto puchero quiera-. Murmuró Malfoy, acomodándole la corbata a Harry con un movimiento de varita.

-Quédense dos horas. Yo les haré compañía. A propósito, están muy buen mozos-. Dijo ella, prácticamente sacándolos a empujones de sala común.

-Sí, grandioso-. Dijo Malfoy. –Nuevas túnicas de fiesta. Mi corazón galopa.

-El año pasado te hubieses alegrado de poder usarla.

-El año pasado me hubiese alegrado de poder meterme bajo la tuya- Susurró.

-Lo hiciste- Sonrió ella, y él le respondió con otra pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos, Draco-Respondió ella, pacientemente. –Sin duda habrá gente observándote, y posiblemente, tomando fotografías. Además, los periódicos querrán ver a la feliz pareja; y también tu padre.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-No hagas eso, querido. Tu padre está contento contigo, el paquete de esta mañana es una gran prueba de ello. Y debe estarlo, la estrella de tu familia comienza a elevarse nuevamente, y en gran parte es a causa tuya. Los periódicos han reportado a tu padre en varios eventos, en los últimos días.

-Detesto leer esa porquería en los periódicos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, rompe el corazón. El año pasado hubieses matado por semejante publicidad; ahora haces todo lo que puedes por fingir que no existe-. Ella suspiró. –Has cambiado tanto-. Dijo, pensativamente y él miró hacia otro lado. –Eres un orgullo para tu familia, Draco. Lucius está muy contento contigo.

Malfoy suspiró y Harry no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido esta mañana y la expresión cerrada de Draco cuando vio el paquete que contenía un nuevo equipo de túnicas de fiesta de alta calidad, y una nota de puño y letra de Lucius. Ese fue el primer gesto de aprobación de Lucius hacia su hijo que Harry haya visto. -Hubiese creído que, con lo mucho que Draco quería complacer a su padre, eso iba a alegrarlo muchísimo…en cambio, lo sorprendió su expresión extrañamente apagada.

Por lo menos, la elevación del status de Malfoy se tradujo en la aclaración leve de la atmósfera venenosa de Slytherin. Todavía había comentarios y muecas de desprecio en una minoría, pero un gran número parecía neutral; y hasta unos cuantos cambiaron de bando.

-Ah, disculpa, Draco-. Dijo un chico de quinto año, apenas evitando golpear contra Malfoy al entrar al comedor.

-Mira por dónde vas, Archer- Espetó Malfoy.

-Sí, lo siento mucho-. Asintió Archer, con rapidez. –Así que…¿vas a quedarte durante las vacaciones?- Dijo, alegremente.

Malfoy ni se molestó en responderle, conduciendo a Harry hasta la mesa. Harry se preguntó si se equivocaba sintiendo pena por la cara de cachorro golpeado de Archer; pero entonces, la comparó con la alegría maliciosa de semanas atrás, cuando vaporizó el trabajo de Transformaciones de diez pulgadas de Draco, y se sintió mejor.

-Yo no soy un fanático de estos eventos, ni siquiera cuando puedo bailar- Murmuró Harry cuando se sentaron. –Nunca fui muy bueno con esto.

-No. La frase 'eres una vergüenza en la pista de baile', está hecha para ti.

Harry paseó la mirada por el gran salón. Por lo menos, la comida parecía buena y la música era interesante. El salón, como de costumbre en Navidad, estaba hermosamente decorado.

Dos horas, sentados, vestidos con las túnicas de fiesta, escuchando música. Qué divertido. Harry ordenó y saboreó lentamente un vaso de cerveza de manteca, deseando emborracharse como cuando estuvieron suspendidos, sólo por hacer algo. Sorprendió la mirada especulativa de Malfoy a su propio vaso y rió. –No creo que emborracharte esta noche impresione a tu padre-. Dijo, mientras miraba cómo Ron y Hermione bailaban cerca. –Y no creo que puedas evitar el ataque de Parkinson si te ve todo el Colegio.

-Dios, ustedes dos se ven patéticos esta noche- Dijo Parkinson. –Gracioso, debo decirte que me estremece el corazón ser capaz de intimidarte a ti y no a Draco.

-Estoy asombrado- Dijo Harry.

-Quedémonos sólo una hora-. Dijo Malfoy.

-Ah, vamos, Draco, ¿dónde está tu espíritu navideño?- Dijo Parkinson.

-Ya está de vacaciones.

-Bueno, esto clama por una intervención seria-. Se levantó y se encaminó a la mesa de dulces.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, vamos a nuestras habitaciones-. Dijo Malfoy.

-¿No a Slytherin?

-Esta noche no.

-Están mucho mejor-. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no me siento con ganas de lidiar con un montón de calientes y medio borrachos compañeros de casa, mientras nosotros nos sentamos a mirar.

Harry suspiró. Casi todos bailaban, casi todos se iban al otro día, a ver familia y amigos; pero como sus únicas opciones eran la Mansión o la Madriguera, deberían quedarse, olvidados por todos.

Emborracharse no parecía una mala idea, ahora. Suspiró otra vez.

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros, en círculos, por favor-. Pidió el líder de la banda, y Malfoy miró sorprendido hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Harry.

-Una danza de círculo-. Dijo Malfoy, un tanto desconcertado, mientras la gente en la pista de baile comenzaba a ordenarse en grandes círculos.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos- Dijo Parkinson, volviendo hacia la mesa. –No hay excusas, las danzas de círculo no requieren contacto, así que levántense y únanse a la fiesta.

-¿Quién lo pidió?-Preguntó Malfoy.

Pansy.........-Para que ustedes tengan la oportunidad de bailar también.

-Pero, sólo los sangre pura saber bailarlas, difícilmente se bailan...

-Normalmente no- Dijo ella. –Pero, como ven...- Señaló a los estudiantes que llenaban la pista de baile. Hermione se acercó a la mesa, sonriendo a Harry.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza. –Harry ni siquiera sabe cómo...

-En verdad, sí lo sé- Dijo Harry, lentamente. -¿Esto tiene que ver con el trabajo de Runas Antiguas del otra día?- Le preguntó a Hermione y ella sonrió.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Malfoy.

-El otro día estábamos estudiando, Pansy y tú fueron a buscar un libro a la biblioteca y Hermione comenzó a leer un pergamino de Runas Antiguas que describía las danzas celtas de círculo-. Había sido un comentario al pasar, pero Hermione las describió, Ron y Neville dijeron que ellos las habían aprendido cuando niños. Mostraron los pasos más simples y luego bromearon con que Harry y Hermione no eran capaces de hacerlos, cosa que, por supuesto, sí hicieron. En ese momento pareció sólo una pausa en el estudio.

-¿Ustedes planearon esto?- Harry le preguntó a Hermione.

-Sí.

-¿Juntas?- Malfoy le preguntó a Parkinson.

-Bueno...sí- Respondieron las dos, con unas graciosas expresiones idénticas de disgusto en sus caras.

Y, si esto fuese un cuento de hadas, pensó Harry, ahora habría sonrisas, abrazos entre los miembros de ambas casas y bendiciones para cada uno y para todos juntos. Pero, Parkinson y Hermione parecían continuar con deseos de maldecirse la una a la otra, en vez de compartir el espíritu navideño; y Millicent Bulstrode parecía que se estaba poniendo verde, rodeada de tantos Gryffindor. Sin embargo, últimamente, Ron y Zabini se estaban convirtiendo en buenos amigos, reían juntos, viendo las expresiones asombradas de Harry y de Draco. Recibieron muchas sonrisas de bienvenida de las personas en la pista de baile.

Harry sintió una calidez afectuosa hacia sus compañeros de casa, miró a Malfoy, cuya expresión había pasado, de confundida a divertida.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y le señaló la pista de baile; sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. -¿Bailamos?

_**00000000000000000**_

_**Lunes, día 98**_

Parece que hoy, Potter sabe lo que hace, pensó Draco, doce días después, destapando una botella de sangre de murciélago. Lo que era bueno, porque comenzaban este año nuevo con una clase de Pociones y Botánica unidas, haciendo fertilizantes mágicos, una tarea casi imposible. Supuso que era la manera que tenía Snape de sentirse mejor ante el hecho de que había pasado sus vacaciones aquí, como de costumbre. Una especie de regalo para todos: 'Bienvenidos, después de su temporada de afecto con sus familias y amigos, por favor sumérjanse en un caldero lleno de mierda de lechuza'.

-Draco, ¿ya purificaste el veneno de áspid?-Preguntó Potter, leyendo las instrucciones.

-No, no lo necesitas todavía, recién en el tercer paso-. Dijo Draco.

-Pensé que se debía hervir mientras la sangre se cuajaba.

-Se puede hacer eso, pero nunca me resultó, y es mucho trabajo. Además, es más rápido usar un destilador de veneno.

-Cosa que no tengo.

-Usa el mío, pendejo- Dijo, alcanzándole el destilador, que había sido un regalo de Navidad de Potter.

-¿Es algo útil, entonces?

-Ah, sí, muy. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¿Qué?

-Sé que tú solo no pensaste en comprarme este regalo.

-La verdad, fue Blaise- dijo Potter, viendo cómo el destilador extraía el veneno purificado y controlando que la poción progresara como debía.

-Eres mucho mejor en esto, ahora-. Observó Draco.

Potter le sonrió brillantemente. –Tus incentivos hacen que aprender esta porquería valga la pena.

-¿Qué incentivos?- Preguntó Granger; Potter dio un respingo de alarma cuando Draco abrió la boca para responderle.

-Mm

-Ordeno su escritorio por él, si lee antes y preparar la clase-. Dijo Draco, inocentemente.

-Ah-. Dijo Granger, ausentemente, controlando su poción. –Qué atento de tu parte.

Draco y Potter escondieron sus sonrisas. Habían sido unas buenas vacaciones, tenían que decirlo. Pudieron pasar un poco de tiempo separados, acomodándose a la sensación de estar a cierta distancia. Pasaron tiempo juntos sin presión social, ni del Colegio.

Un día, redescubrieron La Lista, se rieron mucho y decidieron hacer los puntos que les habían quedado sin completar, como adornar la habitación con sus chucherías y colgar posters de sus equipos preferidos de Quidditch.

Pasaron la mayoría del tiempo de vacaciones en sus habitaciones porque Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban casi vacías de amigos.

Además, pasaron mucho tiempo volando, tratando de hacer lo posible por volver a sus equipos en enero; tal vez, a tiempo para el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

Por supuesto, también estudiaron, y estudiaron, y estudiaron, y estudiaron un poco más, porque las calificaciones de Navidad habían sido abismales y eso, era simplemente inaceptable.

Y, además, el sexo había sido fantástico…y frecuente…y creativo; y frecuentemente ruidoso.

Habían sido unas vacaciones agradables, mucho más de lo que Draco hubiese esperado, y a pesar de las noticias pésimas del Profeta. Dos empleados del Ministerio habían desaparecido, se sospechaba que un miembro del Wizengamot había sido maldecido con Imperius; Florean Fortescue había desaparecido de su negocio de venta de helados, de un día para otro. Y, por sobre todo eso, la familia Malfoy continuaba en ascenso.

-Weasley, eso no…vamos, compañero, eso es un asco-. Decía Blaise, unos cuantos calderos más allá. -¿Dices que eres de séptimo año? Cinco Galleons a que eso explota en cinco minutos o menos.

-Puedes guardarte tus malditos Galleons, mi poción está bien…¡Ey, saca la mano, Zabini!

-Mi caldero está junto al tuyo y no me gustaría tener que sacarme mierda de lechuza del cabello cuando tu desastre explote. Mira…así es…¿ves? Agregas el veneno y deja de hervir.

Detrás de ellos, Longbottom discutía, en un tono casi amistoso con Pansy, quien le sonreía sobradoramente, diciéndole. –Escucha, querido, puede que seas un genio en Botánica, pero eres una porquería en Pociones. Confía en mi con esto.

Algunas cosas, realmente habían cambiado ese año. Pensó Draco.

-Longbotttom-. Dijo Snape, dictatorialmente. –Veo que la Profesora Sprout ha depositado equivocadamente su confianza en tus habilidades. O tal vez, ella se equivocó en describirte la fina distinción entre hacer crecer las plantas y hacerlas implosionar. Diez puntos de Gryffindor, ¡_Evanesco_!- Exclamó, y la poción de Longbottom desapareció. La cara del chico se ensombreció y le clavó puñales con la mirada a la espalda de Snape.

Algunas cosas habrán cambiado, pero otras no. Draco sonrió para sí mismo.

-Es absolutamente asombroso lo que se lee estos días, ¿verdad?- Dijo Queenie Greengrass, airadamente, arriesgándose a la ira de Snape, leyendo El Profeta bajo su pupitre, mientras esperaba que su poción se coagule.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Nott.

-Bueno, verás, hay un artículo sobre una nueva casa de convalecencia, junto a San Mungo, para personas con lesiones mágicas permanentes. Y mira quién está a la cabeza de la lista de donaciones para el proyecto: Lucius Malfoy. Y, nada menos que el Ministro de la Magia le agradeció públicamente...míralos, sonríen como si fuesen viejos amigos…-Hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Realmente es asombroso qué poco orgullo tiene alguna gente, y más asombroso es lo que unos pocos Galleons bien puestos pueden hacer.

-Sí, lo es-. Dijo Draco, en tono agradable. –Verdaderamente asombroso.

Ella lo ignoró y dio vuelta la página. –Y es realmente asombroso lo que unos cuantos Galleons no pueden hacer. Mira, la familia de Ollivander ofrece muchísimo dinero a los Mortífagos para que regresen al mago, desde donde sea que lo han llevado, pero nadie muerde el anzuelo-. Leyó el artículo rápidamente. –Por supuesto, además está el tema de…Ah, santo cielo, casi cometo una indiscreción-. Queenie miró a Draco con fingida sorpresa.

Draco frunció el ceño, odiaba que le recordaran qué tan fuera del corriente estaba. Odiaba que ya no supiera las novedades que producían las fuerzas del Señor de las Tinieblas. Como sangre pura, la idea de los Mortífagos monopolizando los servicios del mejor fabricante de varitas de las últimas centurias, era maravillosa…como lo que sea que era ahora…políticamente hablando…era perturbador. Y como el esposo de uno de los que podrían ser asesinados o lastimados en la futura batalla…era aterrador.

Odiaba, aún más, las subidas y bajadas de la situación. A veces, el Profeta reportaba toda suerte de cosas horribles, y parecía que los Mortífagos iban a tomar el Ministerio y Hogwarts de un momento a otro. Luego, las historias cambiaban, y había una tregua. Luego, de nuevo el pánico. Destrozaba los nervios.

Potter se inclinó sobre el hombro de Draco. –No dejes que eso te moleste- Murmuró.

-Sabes que mucho de lo que están diciendo es verdad.

Potter se encogió de hombros. –No podemos hacer mucho con eso. Además, tú sabes que hay otras cosas que dicen los periódicos…que hay gente que cambia de bando.

-Por mi familia-. Dijo Draco, amargamente.

-En parte, sí-. Potter se acercó, observándole el rostro con cuidado. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué?

-A veces tienes esa mirada…como si…no puedo descifrarla, es como si algo te preocupara.

-Ah, ¿Y qué podrá ser, Harry? ¿El hecho de que el lado en el que realmente creo es el mismo que puede asesinarme?

-No…es más…personal que eso…

Draco se quedó mirándolo fijo, con un comentario en la punta de la lengua sobre cómo podía haber algo más personal que temer por tu propia vida, pero rápidamente lo desechó. Negó con la cabeza. –No, no trates de descifrar mi…

-Harry-. Siseó Granger. –Snape.

Draco levantó la vista y vio que Snape los fulminaba con la mirada. Ambos volvieron a sus calderos con rapidez, mezclando y fingiendo grandes trabajos. Al rato, Potter estiró la mano, ostensiblemente para alcanzarle el destilador; aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse al oído de Draco. –No me interesa descifrar tus pensamientos, ¿qué tal si después de clases vamos a nuestras habitaciones, tú acomodas mi escritorio, después me hablas de política y yo veo qué tan bien puedo… distraerte…y tú haces lo mismo por mi?

-Mi escritorio está más ordenado…y es más resistente-. Murmuró Draco, discretamente acomodándose y tratando de reemplazar la imagen mental de Potter con una de McGonagall en un negligé de tartán, para bajar la inoportuna excitación. -¿Esa es tu solución para todo?

-Sí. ¿No es brillante?

Draco sonrió. –Sí, es brillante.

_**0000000000000000000**_

_**Jueves, día 115**_

-Eres demasiado bueno en esto- Dijo Malfoy, suavemente, su pecho subía y bajaba, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, una mano contra la pared y la otra relajando el apretón en que tenía los dedos de Harry.

-La reciprocidad es agradable, ¿verdad?- Harry sonrió, besando el muslo de Malfoy, antes de levantarse y apoyarse contra él, sonriendo ante la sensación del pulso rápido de Malfoy contra su mejilla. –Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con el grupo de estudios de Encantamientos en el comedor, en unos minutos.

Malfoy gruñó. –Sí, dame un minuto. Quiero…saborear el momento-. Respiró hondo, acariciando la espalda y los lados de Harry. –Por suerte tenemos nuestro propio lugar. ¿Te imaginas la cara de Finnigan si nos sorprendiera haciendo esto? ¿O a Blaise o a Nott tratando de tomar una fotografía para el Profeta, del 'Niño que Mamó'…?

-Va a ser bueno no tener que lidiar con nada de esto después del Colegio.

-¿A dónde vas a ir después del Colegio? Preguntó Malfoy, y Harry se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que nunca habían hablado del tema.

-Tengo una invitación abierta a la Madriguera. Ron y yo siempre dijimos que buscaríamos un lugar para los dos, después de séptimo año-. Frunció el ceño. –Pero, todavía tendremos que estar en contacto frecuente al principio, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no estarás a gusto teniendo sexo en la Mansión…

-¿Y a ti, te gustaría hacerlo en la Madriguera?

Malfoy se estremeció. –No, tampoco quiero ser huésped en un apartamento propiedad de Ron Weasley. Necesitamos tener un lugar neutral.

-Eso, sin mencionar que tus padres, probablemente, quieran mantener esa imagen de 'familia feliz'.

-Sí, eso también.

-¿Sabes? Aún me parece raro el hecho de que dos hombres juntos no sean un problema. En el mundo muggle, nadie usaría eso para elevar la posición de su hijo, sin importar quién fuese el otro hombre.

-¿Nunca te gustaron otros chicos, antes?

Harry se sonrojó. -¡No, por supuesto que no!

Malfoy inclinó una ceja, divertido. –Harry, ¿no te parece un poco raro que defiendas tanto tu heterosexualidad ante el chico al que le acabas de hacer una felación?

-Supongo que sí- Dijo Harry, secamente. –No, no lo creo. ¿Y a ti?

-Nada serio, sólo lo usual…jugadores de Quidditch profesional, realmente no sabes dónde termina la admiración y dónde comienza la lujuria- Harry rió. –Y, por supuesto, a media casa de Slytherin, en algún momento nos ha gustado Blaise Zabini; lo que es muy malo, porque Blaise es uno de los tipos más heterosexuales del Colegio.

-Ahora…¿te gusta algún otro chico?

-Creo que aún no puede gustarnos nadie más.

-Pero sí…eventualmente.

-Eventualmente, sí.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo que los latidos y la respiración de Draco se regularizaban.

-¿Te molestaría?- Preguntó Draco en voz baja.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿A ti te molestaría?- Preguntó Harry.

Hubo otra pausa, bastante más prolongada, luego Malfoy miró su reloj.

–Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Harry asintió y se separaron, arreglaron sus ropas, juntaron los libros y papeles. –No puedo encontrar mi…

-Tu libro de Encantamientos, sí, está bajo la pila- Malfoy movió su varita delante del desastre del escritorio de Harry. –Esta es la última vez que ordeno tu escritorio, no soy tu elfo doméstico- Dijo, Harry inclinó la cabeza, agradecido y disculpándose; tomó el libro y se encaminaron juntos a la puerta.

Una vez más, Harry se sorprendió por la extraña situación en la que estaban. Creyó que ya se había acostumbrado, que finalmente ya se había adaptado; y luego, pasaba algo como esto, que le exigía reexaminar sus supuestos y lidiar con nuevas realidades. Había nuevos patrones de comportamiento que manejar, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que ahora podían estar separados por mayores períodos de tiempo. Hoy habían podido presenciar casi todas las clases de Astronomía y Runas Antiguas en forma separada. Fue un tanto incómodo, y debieron regresar directamente a su cuarto a 'renovar el vínculo', pero como eso involucró sexo, valió la pena.

Saludaron al resto del grupo, mayoría de Slytherin, más Ron y Hermione, y se acomodaron; aunque Greengrass aún no había llegado y los otros querían esperarla para comenzar a estudiar. Otro cambio agradable: como la suerte de los Malfoy mejoraba, los trataban mucho mejor. Hasta Greengrass era gentil, aunque no estaban seguros si se era causa o efecto de que su romance con Nott andaba a las sacudidas. Parecía que el cuidadoso equilibrio de Lucius entre el apoyo político a un lado y el apoyo a los ideales del otro, le otorgaba popularidad. Algunos comenzaban a opinar que si Voldemort era vencido, por lo menos, Lucius estaría allí para defender la causa de los sangre pura y lograr alguna de las metas de Voldemort aunque él ya no esté.

-¿Draco?- Un Slytherin de quinto año llegó corriendo. –El Director quiere hablar contigo...algo sobre un mensaje de tu padre.

Harry amagó con acompañarlo, pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza. –No, ya vuelvo. No es tan lejos y sólo serán unos minutos.

-Bueno- Dijo, dándole un breve apretón al hombro de Draco y apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Potter, ¿vuelves a ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch?-Preguntó Bulstrode.

-Sí.

-Qué mal que Carmichael no dé un paso al costado; Draco vale por dos como él- Dijo Parkinson.

-Tienes toda la razón-. Dijo Ron.

-Draco no espera que lo haga, tiene suerte de que Carmichael lo haya dejado entrar al equipo de nuevo-. Les recordó Zabini.

-Todos tenemos suerte, Baddock da vergüenza- Dijo Bulstrode, cuyos maneras para con Malfoy fueron cambiando gradualmente, junto a Crabbe y a Goyle. –Desearía que Draco pudiera volar este sábado contra Ravenclaw.

-Él debería volar este sábado, está haciéndolo muy bien en los juegos de buscadores- Dijo Parkinson, enojada. –Sólo es por la estúpida política, por eso es que Carmichael no lo deja- Dijo, y la mesa se lanzó a una animada discusión. Harry se encontró a sí mismo defendiendo a Carmichael, aunque era bastante difícil explicar su razonamiento a un montón de gente que no entendía nada del puesto de buscador ni de estar unido a alguien.

-No, no estoy exagerando- Repitió el argumento, exasperado. –El buscador tiene que concentrarse en buscar y es muy difícil cuando el vínculo te carcome por estar separados. Ambos estamos bien volando juntos, él mejor que yo, gracias Parkinson; pero en un partido estará solo y yo estaré en el suelo y creo que ninguno de nosotros estamos listos para eso. Ni siquiera sé si yo voy a poder jugar el mes próximo.

-Lo harás bien- Dijo Ron, despreocupadamente.

- ¿Has visto cómo están jugando los de Hufflepuff este año?

-Será un día triste, muy triste, el día en que Slytherin y Gryffindor le teman a Hufflepuff-. Notó Parkinson, mirando por sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry se dio vuelta. –Ah, volviste- Dijo, haciendo lugar para Malfoy.

Draco se inclinó y le habló al oído. –Necesito hablar contigo en privado. Ahora.

Harry se levantó, frunciendo el ceño. –Es algo...

-Nada malo- Lo tranquilizó Malfoy, apresuradamente, y a los otros. –Todo está bien, volveremos en unos minutos-. Tomó el codo de Harry y lo condujo fuera del gran salón, al pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Harry, anonadado por lo completamente cerrado que sentía a Malfoy. No había modo de descifrar su expresión, sólo podía pensar en 'Intensa': los ojos clavados en los suyos, la respiración acelerada, sus emociones hechas un torbellino enmarañado que Harry no podía entender para nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- repitió Harry.

Malfoy respiró hondo. –Mi padre lo encontró...al que lanzó la maldición.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. 21 de enero a 23 de enero

**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo HP son de JK. Rowling**

**Muchas gracias por ****todos**** los reviews!!**

**VÍNCULO**

**21 de enero a 23 de enero**

**Jueves, día 115 –Continuación-**

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién...

-No lo sé, nunca escuché de él, pero mi padre lo encontró. Lo arrestaron y lo llevaron al Ministerio para interrogarlo. Mañana lo traerán aquí para que levante el maleficio- Malfoy tragó saliva. –Nosotros...vamos a ser libres.

Harry se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. -¿M- mañana?

-Sí.

Se miraron fíjamente, uno al otro. Harry pensó, distantemente, que no podría describir que sentían en ese momento ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Eso es...increíble- Dijo, embotado.

-Sí...- Malfoy bajó la vista y Harry notó que temblaba y sus nervios estaban tensos, filosos como una hoja de afeitar. Ambos estaban igual. Tocó el hombro de Malfoy, sin saber por qué –si era una forma de interrogarlo o de celebrar o de consolarlo; o de buscar consuelo-, decidió que no le importaba. Malfoy lo abrazó sin dudar, apretándolo con fuerza por un largo rato, luego se separó un poco y sonrió levemente. –Tú luces como yo me sentía hace cinco minutos.

Harry tragó. –Entonces...¿qué pasó?

-Eso es todo lo que sé. Excepto que su nombre es Parnassus McKay, lo que no significa nada; tampoco lo reconozco como Mortífago, pero bueno, no los conozco a todos...- Abruptamente, Malfoy cerró la boca y su cuerpo se tensó levemente, con una súbita alarma. Harry contuvo la respiración.

-No, no...no me bloqueés...- Dijo, rápidamente, sintiendo que el corazón se le hundía.

Malfoy lo miró alerta y respiró hondo; voluntariamente se relajó y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry. Otra vez, se quedaron en silencio.

Libres, pensó Harry, aún demasiado atontado. No más vínculo entre ellos, no más proximidad forzada, no más tiempo con los Slytherin, no más distancia de su Casa y sus amigos, no más silencios incómodos cuando se hablaba de política. No más miedo residual a salir herido si algo le pasaba a Malfoy, no más intentos para hacer que algo tan difícil y con tantos contras, funcionara...

Libres de ir a donde quisieran. Libres para jugar Quidditch, para pasar tiempo con sus propios amigos, libre para pensar en ser Auror, en comprar un apartamento con Ron sin preocuparse por lo que Malfoy pudiera pensar. Libres para estar solos y volver a tener diecisiete años.

Libres.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Dijo Harry, suavemente, cuando pudo volver a pensar con alguna claridad.

-No lo sé- Replicó Malfoy, con el mismo tono bajo. –Supongo que volveremos, les explicaremos lo que pasó, ¿estás bien como para volver?

Harry asintió, un tanto embotado.

-Y entonces...después, supongo...supongo que deberíamos prepararnos o algo así, no estoy seguro cómo, francamente, pero...

Harry negó con la cabeza, con su mente aún dándole vueltas, y regresaron al comedor.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Parkinson, cuando se unieron al grupo de estudio.

-¿Harry?- Dijo Hermione, preocupada. -¿Algo está mal?

Malfoy intercambió una pequeña sonrisa con Harry, se aclaró la garganta.

–Ah, nada está mal. Mi padre atrapó al que nos lanzó la maldición, eso es todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cuál es el contra hechizo del encantamiento pegoteante?- Preguntó Harry, esa noche.

-_Patietibus Dehaerent_- Dijo Malfoy, ausentemente. Harry asintió y repitió las palabras, despegando el poster del equipo Montrose Magpies de la pared del cuarto; lo enrolló y miró alrededor de la habitación, aún tratando de decidir qué lo desorientaba más: esto o lo que pasó en septiembre. Debería ser la unión, en sí misma, porque había sido completamente inesperada; pero, por algún motivo, ahora se sentía aún más desequilibrado.

-Dejaste un jugador- Dijo Malfoy, moviendo la varita hacia su propio poster de los Winbourne Wasp, pegó lo jugadores al poster antes de enrollarlo y guardarlo en su baúl, junto a su escudo de Slytherin y su pequeña fotografía del santuario del Oráculo de Delfos al atardecer. Con aire ausente, movió la varita para desaparecer la botella de cerveza de manteca que había quedado de la fiesta que dejaron atrás, apenas hacía unos veinte minutos.

Los amigos estaban exultantes. Entre risas y celebraciones, decidieron hacer una improvisada 'fiesta de divorcio', que según dijo Zabini, debía realizarse en la Sala Multipropósito porque no era correcto hacerla en ninguna de las Casas.

-¡Genial, compañero!- Dijo Ron, entusiasmado. –Ellos no tuvieron la fiesta tradicional de bodas, sabes, donde hay dos partes que se juntan en una gran boda, así que lo haremos al revés. ¡Esta noche tendremos una fiesta pre-divorcio con los dos, y mañana dos fiestas separadas!

Había sido una buena idea; se habían divertido; aunque no hubo nada más fuerte que cerveza de manteca. Todos se pusieron un poco tontos, y contaron historias graciosas sobre las cosas estúpidas que habían hecho ellos, en los últimos meses, los problemas que les había causado la proximidad forzada, ahora sonaban divertidas porque eso estaba a punto de terminar. Parkinson y Ron, en especial, disfrutaron recordando la historia de cuando los vieron borrachos, durante la suspensión. Harry debió reconocer que admiraba el modo en el que Parkinson pudo bordear prolijamente todo el asunto, sin cargar a Draco con la culpa de la borrachera.

Fue una buena fiesta, un buen rato: Gryffindor, Slytherin, algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; todos riendo y celebrando juntos; contentos por ellos y porque el impuesto tiempo juntos llegaba a su fin.

-¿Quieres vaciar el armario tú primero, o lo hago yo?- Preguntó Harry, apilando sus libros.

-Tú primero- Malfoy se sentó y se quedó mirando la ventana.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Harry, doblando sus camisas y guardándolas en el baúl.

-En McKay. Cómo será conocerlo-. Frunció el ceño, pensativo. –Realmente es perturbador no saber nada sobre él; ni siquiera sé si tiene alguna conexión con alguno de nuestros compañeros de clase. Quiero decir, los últimos meses casi me vuelvo loco tratando de descubrir quién, cuándo...Creí que si lo encontraban, íba a poder decir: 'Ah, ahora entiendo, cómo no lo sospeché...'; pero ahora no puedo hacerlo.

-No.

-Es un poco...quiero decir...parece tan azaroso, como si la próxima amenaza pudiese salir de cualquier parte.

-Bienvenido a mi vida- Dijo Harry, con aire ausente, observando que una de sus camisas tenía una mancha. –Si tu padre lo encontró, probablemente es lo que esperaban, un Mortífago.

-Tal vez.

-Me pregunto cómo fue que tu padre lo encontró.

-Yo no-. Respondió Draco, cortante.

Harry se detuvo en su tareas, vacilando un momento antes de preguntar. -¿Te preguntas qué será de tu padre, ahora?

Malfoy se tensó un tanto. –Por supuesto.

-¿Y tú qué quieres que suceda?

Malfoy lo observó seriamente. -¿Quieres pelear por esto?

-No. Realmente, no- Harry trató de respirar hondo. -¿Qué crees que pasará?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otra parte.

-Yo no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran- Harry se dio cuenta de que no se refería a Lucius; y a juzgar por la respiración entrecortada de Malfoy, él también.

Malfoy aún no lo miraba a la cara.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Y por qué no?- Dijo Malfoy, suavemente.

-Tú viste lo mismo que yo esta noche, ¿no? Chicos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin, juntos en una fiesta, llevándose bien.

-Sí, lo ví; y vi a los Slytherin hablando entre ellos. Mañana volverán a ser dos facciones separadas, y yo diría que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes.

Harry frunció el ceño. –No necesita volver a serlo; en el último tiempo han nacido amistades, como la de Ron y Blaise; y Dean y Tracey Davis casi están saliendo; y aún antes de eso, Lavender y Blaise estuvieron juntos, o algo así...

-Lo de Lavender y Blaise no funcionó, lo sabes; lo de Thomas y Tracey tampoco funcionará-. Negó con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana. –Gryffindor y Slytherin no funcionan juntos, Harry-. Dijo, en voz baja.

-Sí, puede funcionar. Ha funcionado.

-¿Con nosotros?- Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, lentamente. –Pasamos seis años odiándonos; eso es del tipo de cosas que no desaparecen en cuatro meses.

-Deberías leer el Profeta alguna vez- Replicó Harry, con amargura. –Parece que tu padre piensa que sí; al menos es lo que ha estado diciéndole a todo el mundo. Él apoyó a los que mataron a mis padres y a mi padrino, inclusive ha tratado de matarme a mi unas cuantas veces; y yo mismo, casi lo maté y lo mandé a Azkaban; así y todo, lo oyes hablar y pareciera que todo eso es agua que pasó bajo el puente...

-¿Honestamente crees eso? Entonces eres más ingenuo...

-¡No, honestamente, no lo creo!- Espetó Harry. –De él, no lo creo; pero de ti...

-¿Y por qué yo sería diferente?

-No puedes mentirle a tu esposo bajo una unión reciente,_ Draco_. Tú me lo dijiste.

-La unión ya no es nueva, _Harry-. _Malfoy se puso de pie, su enojo comenzaba a aparecer bajo la superficie. -¿Recuerdas algo del Círculo de Sanación, recuerdas el odio que había allí? Todo casi explota porque hasta las personas que más nos quieren, casi dejaron que el odio nos matara.

-Casi. ¿Recuerdas por qué sobrevivimos? ¿Y cómo? Hermione y tu madre, y Pansy y Neville, y Ron y tu padre –todos se odiaban entre ellos, pero hicieron eso a un lado y nos trajeron de vuelta-. Y Pansy, y Snape, y Ron, todos tenían buenos recuerdos para lanzarnos y mostrarnos que no necesitamos seguir odiándonos, sólo porque siempre lo hicimos.

Malfoy volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Nuestro...amistad, es real. La amistad de Blaise y Ron no va a desaparecer.

-La familia de Blaise no está comprometida con el Señor de las Tinieblas, ellos pueden unírsele en cualquier momento; y si lo hacen...

-Draco...la familia de Neville podría decidir unirse a Voldemort; eso no significa que lo hagan; o que Neville iría trás ellos.

Silencio.

Harry tragó saliva. –Después de todo que hemos pasado juntos...¿por qué quieres volver a cómo éramos antes?

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos? No estamos en el mismo lado.

-Tampoco tenemos que estar en lados opuestos.

-Yo no creo en lo que tú crees.

-¡No me importa!- Dijo Harry, frustrado.

-¡A mi sí!

-¡Hay más entre nosotros que una posición política!

-¡Sí, hay un vínculo!- Respondió Malfoy, furioso. –Y mañana, ¡ya no estará!

-¿Eso es todo?

-¡Sí!

-¡Miéntete a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero no me mientas a mi!

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Malfoy comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Draco!- Harry lo tomó del brazo y Draco se soltó.

-Joder, no me hagas esto...no- Dijo, con voz tensa.

-No voy a dejar que terminemos así- Replicó Harry, enojado.

-Bien, entonces volvamos a la fiesta, digamos que...

-A la mierda con la fiesta, no quiero...

-Y yo no quiero- Malfoy giró, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del colapso, sosteniéndose con enorme voluntad.

Dio un paso atrás. –Lo...lo siento- Dejó caer la mano. –Vé, si quieres, pero...-Tragó saliva. –Esta es la última noche que...- Estiró las palabras, -no tiene que ser así.

Malfoy se quedó parado, mirando el suelo, y Harry podía sentir cómo una docena de impulsos conflictivos batallaban en él, y de inmediato, giró hacia Harry y lo abrazó.

-Mierda, lo siento- Murmuró, en el cuello de Harry.

-No, yo...

-Cállate-. Cubrió la boca de Harry con la suya y Harry respondió con ganas a la única cosa entre ellos que no requería ningún esfuerzo, lo único que podía sacarlos de cualquier punto cercano a cuaquier explosión.

-Ah, Dios, sí- Susurró, mientras Malfoy lo llevaba hacia la cama y lo atraía, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama y encima suyo. Los dedos ya estaban ocupados con botones y cierres.

-Merlín, sí- Malfoy respiraba contra el cabello de Harry, abriéndole rápidamente la ropa.

-Tú...

-Apúrate- Malfoy se elevó, quitándose el resto de su ropa, dio una vuelta y atrapó a Harry bajo su cuerpo, estirándose para alcanzar la pequeña botella de aceite; se la dio a Harry y lo besó; gimiendo cuando el aceite tomó contacto con su piel, ayudando a Harry con entusiasmo y apurándolo. –No, ya estoy listo, te quiero ahora...- Harry gimió. Draco se impaló en él con rapidez, y Harry contuvo una maldición, cerró los ojos y hund¡ó la cabeza en la almohada. Volvió a abrirlos para ver cómo Malfoy dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se movía sensualmente; se mordió los labios. Dios, Malfoy era increíble cuando hacía esto; Harry sentía que podía acabar sólo mirando cómo se movía encima suyo, sin tener en cuentas las sensaciones físicas que le producía. Aunque ésas también eran jodídamente brillantes. Se elevó un poco, agarrándose de la cabecera de la cama y cerrando los ojos otra vez; escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados –sentía como poesía cuendo Malfoy lo cabalgaba de este modo, como el cielo en la tierra, tan jodídamente perfecto. Harry se incorporó y atrajo a Malfoy, acercándolo, uniendo sus labios al tiempo que los movimientos se hacían más urgentes.

Allí estaban, apretándose con fuerza, jadeando uno en la boca del otro; con los ojos firmemente cerrados, casi fundiéndose uno en el otro, tan en sintonía; tan jodídamente perfecto.

Y todo terminaría mañana.

Se quedaron abrazados, las respiraciones volvieron al ritmo normal lentamente, y finalmente, Malfoy respiró hondo y cuidadosamente se levantó y se acostó a su lado. Harry recorría ausentemente el cabello de Malfoy con sus dedos, y Malfoy trazaba pequeños dibujos en el pecho de Harry; cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos; tratando de no pensar en que, tal vez, esta era la última vez que hacían esto juntos.

Había muchas cosas para esperar con ansias; ahora que iban a romper su unión, se dijo Harry. No iba a tener que mantener ordenada su área de estudio para que Malfoy no se enojara, no iba a tener que hacer de árbitro entre Malfoy y Ron –que ocasionalmente aún se comportaban como cabezas duras-, no iba a tener que lidiar con los Slytherin y sus encantadores juegos de poder, no iba a extrañar a sus amigos...

Un suave suspiro de Malfoy lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

Malfoy negó levemente, con la cabeza. –Sabes...no es que no me alegre que el vínculo se termine...pero, va a ser tan raro no tener sexo regularmente.

Harry sonrió. –Sí, esa parte no es tan mala.

-¿No te sientes un poco tonto, ahora, por habernos hecho esperar más de un mes para eso?

Harry rió. –Sí, un poco.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta.-La próxima vez que te involucres con alguien, trata de saltarte la fase completa y apúrate con la mejor parte, ¿lo harás?

Harry tragó saliva, obligándose a sí mismo a ignorar la contradicción entre el tono casual de Malfoy y sus emociones turbulentas. –Sí...lo intentaré.

-Es gracioso- Murmuró Malfoy. –Yo sabía que, eventualmente, íbamos a poder salir con otras personas...pero no creí que fuese tan pronto. Quiero decir, creí que podríamos hacerlo en un mes, más o menos, pero yo no iba a hacerlo, por lo menos hasta después del colegio. Y, no sólo porque mi padre se vería obligado a tragarse la lengua si algo así saliera publicado en el Profeta.

Harry sonrió ante la imagen mental.

-Ginny Weasley te anda atrás desde hace años, ¿verdad?

Harry rió. -¿Me estás preguntando si voy a tratar de acostarme con ella, ahora que no sería -¿cómo dijiste, esa vez?- desgraciadamente infiel?

Malfoy rió.-¡Dios, qué cara puso cuando lo dije! ¿Te acuerdas? Como si se hubiera tragado un escreguto.

-Fue bastante desagradable.

-¿Por qué? Ella ha andado detrás tuyo desde siempre.

-No despues de su primer año, no creo.

-Pansy jura que ella piensa en ti cuando está con...bueno con todos los demás. Chica ocupada, por lo que oí.

-Si te apetece vivir en peligro, adelante, repite lo que acabas de decir delante de Ron.

Malfoy sonrió. -¿Te acostarías con ella, si ella quisiera?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No creo. Es la hermana de Ron, no creo que funcionara, a la larga.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. –Sabes que no se supone que nos establezcamos a nuestra edad. Es ridículo estar casado a los diecisiete años.

-¿No es más ridículo estar divorciado a los diecisiete años?

Malfoy dio un respingo. –Tienes razón. Como sea, yo no tengo intenciones de retirarme. Probablemente veré si puedo convencer a Pansy de que...me dé el gusto.

Harry sonrió, haciendo callar con fuerza a la parte de su cerebro que se rebelaba ante la idea, y deseando que Malfoy no estuviera prestando demasiada atención a sus emociones. Por supuesto, en ese momento, sintió una puñalada de celos, pero eso se iría en cuanto se fuera el vínculo. Esperaba que así fuera. –No tienes que preocuparte en buscar nada permanente, tus padres lo harán por ti, ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí- Dijo Malfoy, animándose un poquito. –Sí, ambos podremos tener lo que queremos. Yo tendré mi alianza política y tú tendrás la cosa muggle con las flores, los corazones y los niños y todo lo demás. Debería ser bastante fácil- Rió. –Si pudimos hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, deberíamos poder hacer lo mismo con cualquiera.

Harry sonrió a pesar de lo bizarro de la conversación. –Hasta, podrías tener sexo con una chica, alguna vez.

-¿Es muy diferente?

Malfoy sonrió. –Bueno...desde mi asiento...un poquito doloroso. Como sea, sí, sólo un poco...-Pensó un momento. –Además de eso....sí, son...no sé, son más suaves, más táctiles, también. Todo tarda más, lo que no es algo malo, necesariamente.

-No, no siempre- Harry bostezó mientras los dedos de Malfoy le peinaban el cabello, desenredándole un nudo, ausentemente.

-Va...va a ser raro. Probablemente, al principio será raro-. Dijo Malfoy, Harry podía notar que su voz vacilaba.

-Sí.

Parecía que Malfoy estaba a punto decir algo, y luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros. –Sólo deberás acostumbrarte y todo estará bien.

Harry lo acercó más. No, no iba a estar todo bien, quiso poder decírselo. Apartó el pensamiento y, en cambio, se concentró en el placer del abrazo. Podría ser la última vez en sentirlo.

Malfoy le acariciaba la mejilla, una caricia suave y tan familiar, ahora. ¿Cómo será no sentirlo más? ¿Cómo será dormir solo? Tomó la mano de Malfoy y entrelazó sus dedos, respirando profundamente en el cuello de Draco. Rió cuando notó que Malfoy comenzaba a excitarse otra vez.

-Estás bromeando- Dijo.

Malfoy sonrió, un poquito avergonzado, luego se encogió de hombros. –Puede ser...- Dijo. –la última vez.

Harry cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en que para alguien que no sintiera el torbellino interior en él, la voz de Malfoy sonaría casual. Pero, mañana Harry ya no podría hacerlo.

-Puede ser- Dijo Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa y besándolo. Malfoy comenzó a bajar por su cuello, hacia su pecho. –Draco...-Susurró, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en los labios de Malfoy, en su lengua bajando por su pecho, hasta su abdomen. –Puedes...¿quieres ir arriba?

Malfoy se quedó helado, y hubo un largo silencio.

-Estás bromeando.

-No.

Malfoy hizo un ruido en su garganta, volvió hacia arriba y tomó a Harry entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en su cabello.

-¿Qué?- Dijo, Harry, nervioso.

-Sólo...tú...eres un idiota- Respondió, con la voz amortiguada. –Es la última noche que vamos a ...y tú...-Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. -...Dios...joder, Harry- Dijo.

-Esa es la idea general- Dijo Harry, un tanto intranquilo. Malfoy sonrió levemente. -¿Quieres?

-Sí, quiero. Pero...¿Por qué ahora?

-Yo...yo pensé que tendríamos más tiempo. Lo quería, antes, pero...

Malfoy asintió, aclarándose la garganta. -¿Estás seguro?

-Estoy seguro.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás.

Malfoy lo miró y Harry reflexionó, antes de la unión, él hubiese jurado que las únicas emociones que Malfoy podía sentir eran: desprecio, humor malicioso y miedo cobarde. Pero, había visto tantas facetas en Draco, desde el vínculo; lo había visto nervioso, pensativo, excitado, cansado, cariñoso, alegre, considerado...y tierno y serio, como ahora. Había tanto más en Malfoy de lo que jamás hubiese sospechado, aún después de verlo todos los días en los últimos seis años.

Harry suspiró y se acosto de espaldas, dejando que Malfoy llevara el ritmo, la excitación iba creciendo con las caricias. Todo esto tan familiar. Habían hecho esto tantas veces, habían aprendido lo que le gustaba al otro. Harry sabía que había un lugar a un lado del cuello que siempre hacía retorcer de placer a Malfoy; cómo las caricias fuertes lo llevaban al límite con rapidez, los sonidos que hacía cuando se acercaba al clímax. Y Malfoy sabía lo mismo sobre él, el modo en que le gustaba que lo abrace, la manera en que prefería que lo bese, el modo en que Malfoy ocasionalmente le sostenía las manos con fuerza cuando estaban unidos, para que no se moviera con demasiada libertad...

Malfoy levantó las cejas, señalando el aceite. Harry asintió, cerrando los ojos. Malfoy le tomó la boca en un beso y Harry se perdió en las sensaciones que le provocaban los labios cálidos y sedosos de Malfoy en los suyos, una mano acariciándole la cara mientras la otra, aceitada, lo tocaba. Comenzaba a sentirse un tanto mareado: labios, lengua, dedos; lo relajaban completamente, lo hacían estremecer...quería sentir a Malfoy...tanto...

Ahogó un gemido de dolor. Sintió la preocupación de Malfoy y rápidamente le tomó la boca en un beso. Gimió otra vez cuando los dedos de Malfoy se movieron dentro de él.

-Dios, eso se siente muy bien- Murmuró, un poco sorprendido. Malfoy rió.

-¿Creías que yo fingía cuando lo hacías tú?

-No, pero...ah, Dios- Ahogó un gruñido, la necesidad de acabar crecía y crecía. –Eso...es...mierda, ¿por qué no lo hice antes?

-No lo digas hasta que terminenos- Dijo Malfoy. –Esto...esto te va a doler, ¿sabes, verdad?

-No me importa- Agarró a Malfoy y lo atrajo para besarlo nuevamente. –Lo único que me duele es que necesito acabar y ciertamente, tú te estás tomando demasiado tiempo con esto- Respondió, frustrado.

-Paciencia- Rió Malfoy.

-A la mierda la paciencia- Dijo Harry, atrayendo a Malfoy encima suyo y abrazándole las caderas con sus piernas. –No tenemos toda la noche, Draco- Dijo, y Malfoy sonrió.

-¿Apurado?

-Por favor, Dios, muévete, por favor- Murmuró, tan sobreestimulado que se estaba volviendo loco, Malfoy lo mantenía en un límite tan fino que era casi exasperante, y no parecía estar apurado por acelerar las cosas.

-Yo...no quiero lastimarte- Admitió Malfoy, suavemente, besándolo otra vez, sus manos y sus labios llevaban a Harry hasta sensaciones febriles, y no podía parar de gemir. –Harry...¿estás seguro?

-Joder, sí, por favor, ya te dije que sí, por favor...-Murmuró, una parte de su mente se preguntaba cómo podía sentirse tan desesperado por acabar y al mismo tiempo, tan desesperado para que esto siguiera prolongándose lo más posible.

Malfoy respiró hondo y se movió, y Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Malfoy tenía razón, dolía, bastante, en realidad, pero no importaba; porque estaban haciendo, por fin, algo tan íntimo que moriría antes de pensar en hacerlo con otro; todo lo que podía pensar, más allá del dolor que iba pasando y la excitación que lo mareaba, era que había sido un jodido idiota por no hacerlo antes. Definitivamente, podía ver por qué a Malfoy no le había importado, para nada, no estar arriba.

Era tan extraño sentirse tan poderoso mientras se estaba, esencialmente, sometido. El cuerpo de otra persona en el suyo, otra persona controlaba lo que sucedía, sin embargo, no se sentía usado, ni con temor, ni resentimiento; con nada de lo que él había temido. Era como la sensación que tuvo siempre cuando él estuvo arriba, que Malfoy le concedía un increíble privilegio; eso ahora se volvía hacia él, podía percibir la emoción maravillosa que Malfoy sentía por hacer lo estaba haciendo; su intensa concentración, el cuidado que ponía para asegurarse de que disfrutara tanto como él.

La sensación de dejarse llevar era increíble. Eso era algo que, realmente, no sentía cuando estaba arriba, siempre le preocupaba lastimar a Malfoy accidentalmente. Dejarse llevar, dejar que Malfoy lo haga, sentirlo temblar al penetrarlo, sentirse abrazado, sostenido, cuidado. Arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer, mientras Malfoy entrelazaba sus dedos y sostenía las manos de Harry a los lados, embistiendo con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente... ambos gimieron juntos, acabando.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sólo les diré que este capítulo sigue, ¡pero no van a decirme que no queda perfecto hasta allí!**_

_**D.L. **_


	18. 21 de enero al 23 de enero Continuación

**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo HP son de JK. Rowling**

**Muchas gracias por ****todos**** los reviews!!**

**VÍNCULO**

**21 de enero a 23 de enero. Continuación**

**Viernes, día 116**

Draco controló su escritorio por última vez. No olvidaba nada. Abrió los cajones del mueble de la sala de estar, tampoco allí quedaba nada. Potter estaba terminando de revisar su cómoda, asegurándose de que tenía toda su ropa y ninguna de Draco.

-Mm... Draco...- Draco giró, Potter sostenía un equipo de túnicas de gala. –No sé como es la etiqueta con esto...quiero decir, con los regalos de Navidad. No sé...¿lo quieres de vuelta, o...?

-Tengo suficientes túnicas de gala- Dijo Draco, divertido. –Además, ese color no me queda bien. ¿Por qué, tú quieres que te devuelva el destilador?

-No sabría qué hacer con él- Apuntó Potter.

-Podrías usarlo para destilar cosas, ¿sabes?

-No, consérvalo, es tuyo-. Potter giró, para guardar las túnicas en su baúl. -¿Quieres conservar esto?-Preguntó, señalando al juego de pelotas de quidditch que habían comprado para no tener que ir a buscar las de la caseta del colegio, cada vez que querían volar.

-No, guárdalas tú.

-Gracias- Dijo Potter, y cerró su baúl. Draco terminó de abotonarse la camisa, dando una mirada distraida alrededor del cuarto.

-Ah, gracias- Dijo, cuando Harry le alcanzó la corbata, camino al baño. Se la puso, observando cómo Potter guardaba su cepillo de dientes, su poción afeitadora y comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry en el espejo, por sobre su hombro, tomó la cinta que le ofrecía y se ató el cabello. Harry le sonrió en el espejo, guardó su cepillo y salió del baño. Draco terminó con su rutina matinal y también guardó sus cosas, titubeó brevemente antes de tirar una botella que contenía la mitad de poción para la paciencia; no la usaba desde justo antes de la última hospitalización, tres meses atrás, notó. Obviamente ya no la necesitaba.

Tal vez se había apresurado en tirarla, pensó, molesto, al entrar a la sala de estar: Potter todavía no había guardado todo. Al parecer, buscaba uno de sus libros, el que -por supuesto-, estaba bajo una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. Draco levantó los papeles y le arrojó el libro.

-Esta es la última vez que te ordeno el escritorio-. Dijo, dando un respingo en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca. Potter asintió, rígido.

Un control final a las habitaciones: todo quitado, todo lo que las hacía de ellos: sus libros, ropas, fotografías, objetos personales; ya no había nada allí, sólo un grupo de habitaciones vacías con dos pilas no muy grandes de pertenencias junto a la puerta principal. Los elfos vendrían después a llevarlas a sus respectivos dormitorios, mientras estén disolviendo su vínculo, y allí terminaría todo.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, y en último minuto, Draco extendió una mano y detuvo a Potter, sin saber cómo decir lo que necesitaba decir, pero sabiendo que no podía no decirle nada.

-Harry-. Potter lo miró, cuestionándolo. Draco se aclaró la garganta. -Esto...esto puede ponerse muy feo...con...con mi familia, quiero decir. Después de que nuestra unión se haya acabado. Yo no quiero, pero...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi padre...-Se interrumpió, vacilante.

-¿Tu padre te dijo lo que haría si encontraba al que realizó el hechizo?

Él asintió lentamente.

-¿Pondrá a alguien en peligro?

-Realmente, no; sólo que puede ser...feo.

-No esperaría nada menos de tu padre-. Dijo Potter, bruscamente, y Draco trató de sentirse ofendido pero no pudo. Miró a otra parte; Potter suspiró y le tocó el hombro. –Lo siento.

Draco tragó saliva. –Si algo pasa...eso...eso no saldrá de mi- Se aclaró la garganta. –Trata de recordarlo, ¿sí?

-Lo haré- Dijo Potter con los ojos atribulados, y cariñosamente lo empujó hacia la puerta.

**ooooooo**

Así que este es Parnassus McKay, pensó Draco, una hora más tarde, mientras esperaban a que todo esté preparado. Un grupo bastante grande se reunió en la oficina de Pomfrey, en la Enfermería: Potter, el padre de Draco, McGonagall, Pomfrey, un mago Guardián de los Registros del Ministerio, un medimago de San Mungo, él y Parnassus McKay, con esposas brillantes sujetándolo a dos Aurores fornidos. Aparentemente, los arreglos alrededor del evento de hoy eran detallados y exahustivos, a juzgar por la cantidad de gente presente, los pergaminos involucrados y la formalidad de los procedimientos.

Por décima vez, deseó que no les hayan pedido que hablen con McKay durante la ceremonia de 'desunión'; porque eso significaba que no podía hacer la única pregunta que ambos querían que les respondieran: ¿por qué mierda, McKay les hizo esto a ellos, en primer lugar? Tampoco era que no tenían alguna buena idea, pero sería muy bueno tener una confirmación del mismo McKay.

-Muy bien, creo que ya estamos listos- Dijo el mago del Ministerio, llamando a Draco y a Potter para que se acerquen, ondeando un largo pergamino con el título 'Disolución del vínculo del matrimonio'. –Necesitamos que ustedes dos pongan sus nombres aquí, y firmen aquí, indicando que están de acuerdo en la disolución del vínculo-. Draco tomó la pluma, escribió y firmó y se la pasó a Potter.

-Tuvimos que hacer un nuevo pergamino para ustedes, ¿saben?- Dijo el mago, casualmente, mientras Potter escribía su nombre. –Todos los Documentos del Ministerio dicen cosas como 'Adulterio', 'Diferencias Irreconciliables', 'Abandono', como causas; tuvimos que hacer uno que diga 'Vínculo Involuntario'. Nuestra Guardiana de los Registros más antigua dijo que ella había visto sólo un caso cuando era niña... no quise preguntarle cuándo fue eso-. Potter terminó de firmar y dio una paso atrás.

-Muy bien- Dijo el mago, alegremente. –Eso es todo lo que tiene que ver con papeles, por ahora; el resto se hará después de la disolución del vínculo. La profesora McGonagall será uno de los testigos, Madam Pomfrey puede ser la otra- Dijo, llamando a McKay y a los dos Aurores. –Ahora, párense aquí, uno frente al otro y dénse las manos-. Dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que McKay pudiera pararse entre ellos.

Draco miró a McKay con curiosidad; la mano derecha del hombre fue liberada y le colocaron una varita en ella; la mano izquierda siguió esposada a un Auror.

McKay no los miró de frente, lucía un tanto 'verde', no parecía realmente un Mortífago, parecía temeroso hasta de su propia sombra. Aunque, por alguna razón, Draco tuvo la impresión que no era una persona tímida por naturaleza, sino que el hombre que le tenía un miedo mortal a su padre, -quien lo miraba fijamente todo el tiempo-.

Draco miró a Potter, de pie, nervioso, delante suyo.

McKay apuntó la varita a sus manos unidas y tartamudeó. -L-lux Vinculum-. Draco y Potter bajaron la vista: una banda brillante, muy parecida a un lazo con nudo celta, les unía las muñecas. Tentativamente, Draco trató de mover su mano, pero se encontró con que estaba firmemente sujeta.

-¿D-desean terminar con el vínculo que los une?- Les preguntó McKay.

-Sí- Respondieron.

-¿Ambos lo desean libremente?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ya no son uno, sino dos personas libres, libres uno del otro y libres de tomar distintos caminos de vida. Finite Matrimonium.

El lazo luminoso brilló brevemente, menguó y desapareció..

McKay pareció hundirse en sí mismo, se mordió el labio y miró nerviosamente a Lucius.

-¿Ya...está?- Preguntó Draco.

-Ya está- Dijo el guardián de los registros, alegremente, mientras los Aurores le quitaban la varita a McKay y le volvía a colocar las esposas.

El Sanador se adelantó, movió su varita sobre ellos, murmurando algunos hechizos. -¿Cómo se siente?- Le preguntó ausentemente a Draco.

-Bien.

-¿Cómo se siente él?- Preguntó el Sanador, señalando a Potter con la cabeza.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar...y la cerró. Parpadeó, miró a Potter, que lo observaba desconcertado.

Nada. No sentía nada, viniendo de Potter. Potter estaba parado enfrente suyo, sosteniéndole la mano, y las únicas emociones que Draco sentía eran las propias. Tragó con dificultad, era como si de repente se hubiese quedado ciego.

-¿Señor Malfoy?- Lo presionó el Sanador.

-No...no lo sé.

-Muy bien- Sonrió el Sanador. –Sólo necesitan soltarse y la disolución estará completa.

Potter parpadeaba rápidamente, con un ligero fruncimiento en la frente; parecía tan desorientado como Draco, pero Draco no podía estar seguro, ya no podía sentirlo. Se miraron a los ojos, como buscando en el rostro del otro alguna pista de lo que el otro sentía. Potter comenzó a soltarle la mano, luego la apretó, y en cambio se acercó más a Draco, y Draco hizo lo mismo, aunque una parte suya se sentía incómoda por hacer esto frente a su padre.

Pero, él no podía no responder, no podía ir del matrimonio a la nada, así como así. Vacilante, Potter pasó su mano libre del hombro, a la mejilla de Draco, y Draco levantó su mano a la cara de Potter, acomodándole cariñosamnete un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. A la mierda con mi padre, pensó, seguramente debía estar lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento y entonces, Potter lo soltó suavemente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-La desorientación es normal- Dijo el Sanador, tranquilizándolos. –Bueno, no es así exactamente en las parejas que se divorcian y que ya están separadas desde antes, el vínculo allí casi nunca es tan profundo como el de ustedes; pero hay casos de personas que disuelven vínculos nuevos y es perfectamente normal sentirse desequilibrado durante algunos días después de la disolución-. Terminó de examinar a Draco y se volvió hacia Potter. –No se preocupen si aún sienten cosas por el otro, eso también se irá. Piensen en la necesidad de estar juntos como en un hábito que tienen que romper y así será-. Bajó la varita, indicando que terminó de examinarlos.

-Muy bien, Profesora McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, sólo deben firmar aquí- El Guardián de los Registros se hizo a un lado para que ellas firmen las partes designadas a los testigos.

-Es bueno que hayamos hecho esto un viernes- Agregó el Sanador. –Al menos no van a volver a estar cerca hasta el lunes; pueden cambiar sus horarios de clase. Recién empieza el semestre, no debería ser un problema con el material de clase perdido.

-S-sí, ya hablamos de eso- Dijo Draco, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. –Probablemente yo regresaré a la clase de Encantamientos con Slytherin.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Realmente no podemos cambiar las otras, además, la mayoría son clases conjuntas.

-Él estará en Encantamientos mientras yo estoy en el almuerzo y yo estaré en Encantamientos cuando él esté almorzando- Agregó Potter.

-¿Tienen alguna hora libre al mismo tiempo?

-Sí, una...pero no hay otras clases para reemplazarla.

-No la pasen juntos-. Aconsejó el Sanador. –Al menos, no durante las primeras semanas; de otro modo les será más difícil la separación- Hizo una anotación en sus registros. –Bueno, para mi, eso es todo. Son libres para retirarse, médicamente hablando.

-La parte legal está completa- Dijo, alegremente el Guardián de los Registros. –Bienvenidos de vuelta a la soltería, chicos.

El padre de Draco se aclaró la garganta. -Draco, tenemos mucho que discutir-. Dijo, mirando a Potter con impaciencia, claramente deseando que se retire.

-¿Potter?- Dijo McGonagall, con gentileza. Potter le sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y salió de la oficina. Draco lo observó irse, repentinamente golpeado por el hecho de que, por primera vez en meses, no podía sentir que Potter se alejaba de su lado.

-Draco. Tenemos mucho que discutir- Repitió su padre, impaciente. Draco tragó saliva, asintió y se esforzó por no mirar hacia la puerta que se acababa de cerrar detrás de Potter.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy, por su ayuda en la captura de McKay- Dijo, rígido, uno de los Aurores. Draco pudo percibir con claridad, el resentimiento que el hombre sentía por su padre, probablemente sabía o sospechaba que lo que su padre había hecho para capturarlo debería hacerlo aterrizar directamente en Azkaban.

Su padre inclinó la cabeza, con cortesía, pero el desagrado por el Auror podía verse en su graciosa sonrisa. –De nada- Dijo, formalmente. –Siempre me alegra poder servir-. Le lanzó una última mirada a McKay, y Draco se estremeció ante el instintivo retroceso del hombre. –Ahora, si no nos necesitan más...- Dijo, educadamente.

-No, señor. Gracias. Son libres de retirarse- Respondió el Auror. Su padre condujo a Draco por la puerta, hacia un patio interno, y colocó hechizos alrededor, apenas estuvieron afuera.

Draco se envolvió en su túnica, temblando un poco, envidiando la cálida capa bordeada de piel de su padre.

-Muy bien, me alegra que esto haya pasado- Dijo su padre, bruscamente, y con un gesto impaciente movió la varita sobre Draco, al darse cuenta de que temblaba. -Calorum. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que presta atención. Voy a llevarle las noticias de lo sucedido y de McKay al Señor Oscuro.

Draco parpadeó. -¿McKay? ¿es un ...

-Sí- Dijo su padre, cortante. –Y esa es parte de la razón por la que debo ver rápidamente al Señor de las Tinieblas. Arreglé las cosas de modo que la rendición de McKay a los Aurores no dañe nuestra causa, aunque me costó mucho hacerlo-. Hizo una pausa. –Además, he podido conseguir...una compensación para ofrecerle-. Dijo, cuidadosamente. –Pero, no estoy seguro si será suficiente.

Draco se quedó mirándolo, por el momento, su intranquilidad por la disolución de vínculo quedó olvidada.

-El Señor de las Tinieblas no es un hombre misericordioso. Espero que lo que tengo, pueda excusar mis acciones; pero si no, he dejado cartas a nuestros abogados, con instrucciones para ellos, para ti y para tu madre, en caso de...que yo...desaparezca.

Draco tragó con dificultad. Ah, Mordred.

Siempre le había parecido excitante cuando su padre iba a presentarse al Señor Oscuro, pero ahora sólo sentía miedo. Su padre iba a enfrentar el peligro y sólo Dios sabe qué, y sólo él sabía cuando iba a volver, y Draco acababa de perder a su esposo y no podía perder también a su padre...

Bajó los ojos, reprimiendo con impaciencia la necesidad de mostrar su desesperación, llorar, quebrase de algún modo, agarrar a su padre y pedirle que no vaya...su padre se aclaró la garganta.

-Draco-. Su padre le tocó el brazo, y Draco levantó la vista sorprendido. Su padre no lo tocaba nunca, nadie lo tocaba, excepto Harry. –No necesitas preocuparte, yo no me lanzo estúpidamente en situaciones peligrosas-. Sorió levemente. -Creo que todo saldrá bien; sólo te advierto, por la posibilidad de que las cosas puedan salir mal, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para tener que ser protegido de las posibilidades desgradables.

Draco asintió, tragando saliva, y vaciló un momento, antes de exclamar a boca de jarro. –Sé cuidadoso- Mentalmente se pateó a sí mismo –cosa estúpida para decir-. Realmente, como si su padre no fuera cuidadoso.

Pero su padre no frunció el ceño, en desaprobación, apenas le sonrió. –Lo seré-. Se acomodó la capa. –Ahora, saca todo esto de tu mente, concéntrate en tus estudios. Estoy seguro de que la situación será incómoda, al principio, pero haz lo que sugirió el Sanador y estarás bien. Sólo concéntrate en comportarte como beneficie a nuestra familia, como has hecho los últimos meses.

Mierda, pensó mientras su padre se alejaba. ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar la aprobación de su padre, con lo rara que era? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en las consecuencias de lo que su padre iba a hacer?

**ooooooo**

Draco se estiró y miró la mesa donde un grupo de chicos de sexto año levitaban una cantidad de botellas de whiskey de fuego, y decidió que ya era lo suficientemente tarde, podía irse a la cama sin que nadie lo moleste por dejar temprano su propia fiesta de divorcio. Dos fiestas en dos días era demasiado, y no tenía mucho que celebrar esta noche, sin importar lo que pensaran sus compañeros de casa. Estaba cansado y quería ir a la cama.

Aunque la fiesta era agradable; a pesar de sus dudas cuando entró a la sala común, después de la disolución, y notó de pronto que sin Potter ni sus amigos de Gryffindor, la fiesta podía tornarse en una de las viejas fiestas Slytherin contra Potter. Por suerte, no había pasado eso, hubo muchísimas bromas sucias sobre cómo Draco iba a tomar ventaja de su nueva situación de soltero, casi sin referencias a Potter.

-¿Esto es obra tuya?- Le preguntó a Pansy, suavemente, en un punto de la fiesta.

-Realmente no. Aunque debo haber mencionado que no sabía qué iba a pasar en el futuro; con la suficiente vaguedad como para que nadie tuviera seguridad de nada, pero con la suficiente claridad como para que busquen otras cosas para bromear.

-¿Por qué?

-Querido- Ella sonrió, satisfecha. –Digamos que me estoy asegurando que la extensión de tu deuda para conmigo no tenga límites.

-En verdad, estás comenzando a ponerme nervioso- Bromeó él.

-Debería-. Dijo ella, con petulancia.

............

Miró alrededor de la sala común, buscando a Pansy, y encontrándola en una esquina frente a Queenie Greengrass y a unas cuantas de sus burlonas y despreciativas seguidoras del sexto año. Draco entrecerró lo ojos, tratando de averiguar la naturaleza de los furiosos murmullos. Parecía una pelea común entre chicas, pero considerando las alianzas de las chicas implicadas...

Realmente, Queenie era una perra, pensó, mientras observaba cómo se encarnizaba contra Pansy. Tampoco era que Pansy no hiciera lo mismo cuando estaba de humor, pero Queenie era insignificante y malvada, y sólo por diversión; sin clase ni elegancia, ni sentido del humor.

Una real patada en el culo, cuando iba a tener su período, como las chicas que estaban con ella, todas formaban parte de un aquelarre ilegal de Slytherin, el de la Luna Sangrienta, y todas con las fechas cercanas, por estos días. Suspiró. Snape había tratado de suprimir con fuerza, el aquelarre de la Luna Sangrienta que surgía cada año; no sólo porque era magia oscura sino porque resultaba infernal para el resto de la casa, verse en medio de las secuelas de las adolescentes lidiando con sus hormonas más la magia volátil de la luna afectándolas en manera impredecible.

Hm...¿estaban en fecha, no? Y Queenie ya había abusado de Pansy lo suficiente, y además era tan tonta como para usar pantalones blancos...

-Flumen Mensanguina- Murmuró, en dirección a la chica, y fue recompensado con una expresión ligeramente alarmada de Queenie, un rápido movimiento de cabeza, los ojos repasando la sala común, una conferencia frenética y susurrada con sus seguidoras, y una salida con su túnica envuelta en su cintura y sus amigas alrededor.

Pansy se quedó mirándolas, desconcertada por la súbita evaporación de la pelea. Miró alrededor y captó la satisfecha sonrisa de Draco, al otro lado de la sala. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza y sin molestarse en preguntarle cómo se deshizo de Queenie y compañía. –Me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta-. Suspiró alegremente.

-Sí, yo también me alegro-. Bostezó. –Deberíamos ir a la cama.

-Dioses, Draco, vas atener que aprender a coquetear otra vez, si esa es la mejor frase con la que puedes salir estos días- Rió Pansy. Draco sonrió. –En verdad, necesitamos dormir. Creo que nos quedamos hasta muy tarde anoche, en la fiesta pre-divorcio.

-Todos necesitamos dormir- Gruñó Millicent. -Mañana hay quidditch y debemos prepararnos para la caída inevitable. ¿Por qué tu padre no encontró a McKay la semana pasada?- Suspiró, molesta, y comenzó a arriar a las chicas hacia el dormitorio, con una botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano, y saludando levemente con la otra.

-No vas a valer nada, mañana- Dijo Draco, desaprobadoramente.

-Para lo que me importa- Murmuró ella, sombríamente. –Estamos jodidos, de todos modos. ¿Por qué Potter no maldijo a Baddock permanentemente? Vamos, Pansy-. Dijo.

Pansy le dio un último abrazo a Draco y la siguió.

-Extraño, aquí estás- Dijo Blaise, mientras se dirigían a su dormitorio, donde Crabbe y Goyle ya roncaban. -¿Es raro, no tenerlo cerca?

Draco se encogió de hombos. –Un poco. El Sanador dijo que todo debería volver a la normalidad para el lunes.

-Va a ser tan extraño, que no te sientes más con él en clase.

-Me he sentado lejos de él antes. Vamos a volver a eso, nada más.

-¿Hablaste con tu padre?

-No. No sé nada.

Blaise asintió. De acuerdo. –Bueno, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- Respondió Draco, deslizándose en su cama; la que de pronto le pareció grande y fría. Levantó los cobertores, tratando de entrar en calor, necesitando...sintiéndose horrorizado por cuánto y en qué profundidad anhelaba otro cuerpo allí. No necesariamente Harry; sino alguien, alguien que abrazar, alguien que lo entibie, alguien que le haga compañía durante la noche.

Es un hábito, eso es todo, se dijo a sí mismo. Un hábito que él podía vencer.

Cerró los ojos y deseó poder dormirse, haciendo a un lado todos los pensamientos sobre Harry. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, temblando levemente, concentrándose en sentirse en paz, serenidad y descanso.

No era suficiente. Bien, entonces. Levantó su varita. Dormitas, susurró, y sintió que se hundía en el sueño.

**ooooooo**

**Sábado, día 117**

Harry mantuvo la mirada en los jugadores, mientras la multitud a su alrededor festejaba alegremente la última zambullida de los cazadores de Ravenclaw. No iba a mirar a las gradas de Slytherin, del otro lado del campo de juego. No iba a tratar de ubicar a Draco en el mar de verde y plata. Iba a mantener los ojos en los jugadores y su mente en el juego. Iba a pensar en la estrategia, en entrenar a su equipo, en notar elementos en Ravenclaw para usarlos contra Hufflepuff, en el próximo partido de Gryffindor, en buscar pistas para batir a Slytherin cuando Gryffindor juegue contra ellos, cerca del final del año.

Iba a agradecer a Dios, porque Draco no jugaba hoy, porque realmente no sabía si hubiese podido soportarlo. No hubiera venido...si Draco hubiese jugado. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que estaba bien haber venido a este juego.

No, eso era una tontería. Por supuesto que debía venir, era quidditch, su vida iba a volver a la normalidad, y la 'normalidad`incluía presenciar los partidos de quidditch.

La 'normalidad' requería que rompiera con algunos hábitos, como tener a Draco constantemente a su lado y en sus pensamientos. Los hábitos pueden vencerse. Por ejemplo, aunque él había adquirido el hábito de no tocar a nadie y se sentía infernalmente incómodo en este mismo momento, en medio de la multitud, se esforzaba por acostumbrarse. Hermione lo ayudaba, lo saludaba con un cálido abrazo, ponía una mano en su hombro frecuentemente, cariñosamente lo empujaba para sacarlo de la sala común; aunque él daba saltos interiormente, estaba aprendiendo, con rapidez, a no darlos exteriormente.

La gente podía acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa. Él se había acostumbrado a estar casado; bien podía acostumbrarse a estar soltero. Divorciado. Como sea.

Otra quaffle adentro, para Slytherin, y las gradas de Slytherin festejaron y los Ravenclaws gruñeron, frustrados. Slytherin estaba jugando bastante bien, iban 50 a 10. El guardián de Ravenclaw realmente iba a hundir a todo el equipo si no reemplazaban. Lo que no deberían hacer, porque reemplazar a un jugador en la mitad del año, a no ser por una suspensión o una lesión seria, no era común, excepto en el equipo de Slytherin.

Otra vez, Harry se preguntó cómo sería cuando Draco juegue como el buscador de Slytherin, en el juego final contra Gryffindor. Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos, porque se suponía que no debía pensar en Draco.

Pero estaba bien pensar todavía en Draco; sentir prácticamente lo mismo que antes de la disolución del vínculo, excepto porque no podía sentir los pensamientos y sentimientos de Draco. Sería bizarro no pensar en él. No extrañarlo anoche, no despertar esta mañana sintiéndose completamente desconsolado. Habían compartido la cama por casi cuatro meses; cuatro meses despertando con una cálida presencia a su lado, la cabeza de Draco sobre el hombro, las piernas entrelazadas, el brazo de Draco alrededor de su cintura. El aroma a Draco aún seguía en la ropa de su cama, en Gryffindor. Por supuesto que se despertó desorientado y frustrado, saliendo de un vívido sueño erótico a una cama vacía, con nadie que lo ayude a lidiar con eso. Lo que sentía era perfectamente natural. Se irá con el tiempo.

Ginny ahogó un grito y le agarró el brazo, los Ravenclaw ejecutaron otra maniobra insana, y él dio un respingo, casi cayeron sobre las gradas. Por supuesto, la quaffle entró. Mierda, estaba ganando un nuevo respeto por Ron, por no haber colapsado completamente cuando jugaron contra ellos en el segundo juego del año.

-¡Diez puntos más para Ravenclaw!- Gritó la voz de Smith, por sobre la multitud de Ravenclaw que vivaba y los Slytherin que murmuraban su descontento. -¡y Ravenclaw...Ah!- Smith no pudo seguir la jugada lo suficientemente rápido, porque el cazador de Ravenclaw, accidentalmente chocó contra la escoba de otro compañero de equipo, quien instantáneamente fue hacia abajo y la recogió en su propia escoba, agarró la escoba, puso a la jugadora en su lugar y salió disparado sin perder un momento.

-¡Una Salvada de Travers!- Gritó Smith, cuando la multitud soltó, colectivamente la respiración que contenían, y todos vivaron como locos. – Bellamente ejecutado. Aparentemente alguien ha estado tomado lecciones de Potter y de Malfoy, una buena cosa, considerando la riesgosa manera en que los cazadores de Ravenclaw están volando este año...y la bateadora de Slytherin, Bulstrode...

Harry se perdió lo que siguió del comentario de Smith, porque sus ojos fueron exactamente hacia la cabeza rubia del otro lado del campo de juego. Harry y Draco sonrieron brevemente, antes de mirar, deliberadamente, hacia otro lado.

Ellos habían perfeccionado ese movimiento, ambos; aunque la primera vez que lo hicieron fue un accidente. Accidentalmente, Draco había tirado a Harry de su escoba, y después se había lanzado trás él tan rápidamente que Harry difícilmente había registrado que caía y ya estaba sobre la escoba de Draco. Ambos volaron juntos, frenéticamente, para agarrar la escoba de Harry.

Harry saltó a su escoba sin pensar en la locura que significaba andar saltando de una escoba a otra. Y entonces, se dieron cuenta de que acaban de hacer una Salvada de Travers.

Debieron detenerse unos minutos, un tanto temblorosos al descubrir que podrían haber muerto. Si Harry hubiese salido herido gravemente, era probable que el golpe hubiese matado a Draco, y Harry hubiese muerto también.

Una vez más tranquilos, notaron que todo había sido muy divertido, por lo que interrumpieron los juegos de buscadores para practicar el movimiento, en caso de que necesitaran hacerlo otra vez. Lo que, por el modo en que jugaban, era algo seguro.

Lo hicieron, otra vez. Muchas veces, en el medio de los juegos de buscadores, durante las prácticas, o sólo por diversión. Fluida y bellamente, complementándose a la perfección.

Y nunca más volverían a hacerlo.

Sólo era un hábito, estar con él, se dijo Harry. Un hábito que él podía romper; como el no querer que nadie lo toque, y echarlo de menos y no querer dormir solo. Iba a acostumbrarse a eso y no iba a pensar más en ello.

Se forzó a sí mismo a festejar, con el resto de los Gryffindor, cuando el buscador de Ravenclaw atrapó la snitch.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Capítulo 16: 25 de enero al 4 de febrero

**VÍNCULO, traducción de la historia 'Bond' de Anna Fugazzi**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews...!**

**¿Puedo hacer un llamado a la solidaridad? ¡Los diccionarios existen para ser usados!**

**Si no tienen los libros impresos, vayan a la página de la Real Academia y**** allí también podrán acceder al Diccionario Panhispánico de dudas...**

**Realmente, leer faltas de ortografía crasas, a mi me resulta doloroso. Y uno se da cuenta cuando es un error de tipeo o de 'atolondrada' -cosa que suele sucederme-, pero ante la duda...¡el 'mataburros'!**

**Capítulo 16**

**25 de enero al 4 de febrero**

**Lunes, día 119**

**-**...mira a tu alrededor, de vez en cuando-. Decía Pansy, entre dientes, cuando Draco registró, finalmente que hablaba con él.

-Disculpa, ¿decías?

-Decía que luces como un día de lluvia en un cemeterio. Trata de levantar la vista, de vez en cuando.

-Ah-. Draco sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a volver al aquí y ahora. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en soledad; pero en este momento necesitaba estar alerta y despierto, especialmente sabiendo que lo observaban. Un primer día de clases después de un gran cambio en su vida, otra vez.

Y siempre Pociones; caviló Draco. La primera clase después de la unión, la primera clase después de la suspensión. Y ahora, la primera clase después de la separación. Pociones fue siempre la clase donde debieron enfrentar nuevas circunstancias, con los agudos ojos de Snape evaluándolos, con su lengua filosa sacando a la luz cualquier vulnerabilidad de Harry. Probablemente, sería esperar demasiado que Snape no hiciera lo mismo justamente hoy.

-¿No era para hoy la tarea de la poción regocijante, verdad?- Preguntó a Pansy, aferrándose de algo para extraerse a sí mismo de sus cavilaciones.

-No, es para mañana. ¿Ya la empezaste, no?

-Ah, sí, casi la terminé. Sólo que todavía no encontré como arreglar el efecto secundario de las risitas.

-Alas de murciélago-. Dijo Pansy, entrando a la clase y dirigiéndose al frente del aula, claramente esperando que la siguiera. Se sentó y le señaló a Draco el asiento de al lado, mientras los otros Slytherins tomaban sus lugares –los del comienzo del año; no los lugares de los últimos meses-.

Cada Casa volvía a ser una unidad contenida, más o menos. A pesar de que la situación política al interior de Slytherin era aún más incierta y turbulenta que antes, todos sus miembros se sentaron en bloque: los que se habían acostumbrado a estar cerca de los Gryffindor, junto a Draco, como muestra de lealtad a él; y los otros, donde siempre.

Era algo bueno que hubieran llegado temprano. Normalmente, Harry se sentaba al fondo del aula; y de este modo, Draco no lo vería entrar, ni tendría que mirarlo durante la clase, ni tratar de no pensar en él.

-¿Tienes tinta extra?- Preguntó a Blaise, molesto consigo mismo porque esta mañana había estado muy ocupado buscando su corbata, y se olvidó de controlar el tintero. Se tensó levemente al oír que algunos entraban al salón y seguía un murmullo general. No había duda, Harry y sus amigos acababan de entrar. Draco se ocupó, buscando su pluma extra. El Sanador había dicho que debían evitarse lo más posible, y él iba a hacerlo -sin importarle cuánto lo impulsaran los hábitos de cuatro meses a darse vuelta y a saludarlo, por lo menos-.

-Abran sus libros en la página 432-. Dijo Snape, entrando al salón de clase. Lo siguió un movimiento de páginas y el cese de los murmullos curiosos. Al menos, eso era algo bueno de Pociones, realmente no había mucho tiempo para ver o hacer mucho más que intentar mantenerse a tono con las lecciones de Snape o sus tareas prácticas. Especialmente cuando la parte práctica de la clase involucraba una tarea casi imposible como la actual; pensó Draco, un rato después, al acercarse a su caldero. Colocó su destilador, sintiendo lástima por los pobres tipos que tenían que destilar el veneno a mano; miró de reojo la edición dominical del Profeta que Pansy había traído a clase, mientras esperaba que el destilador hiciera su trabajo...

_El Niño Que Vivió, otra vez soltero_

_Sí, es verdad. El Profeta confirmó los rumores de que el involuntario matrimonio de Harry Potter con su enemigo, Draco Malfoy, después de cuatro meses tormentosos, ha llegado a su fin. Con métodos desconocidos, el procesado Mortífago y suegro de Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, pudo rastrear al responsable de lanzarles la maldición del matrimonio a su hijo y al Sr. Potter. Fuentes cercanas a la familia Malfoy declararon que el mago es un Mortífago y que ha sido entregado al Ministerio de la Magia._

_Las noticias sobre el divorcio famoso serán la historia principal del sábado. Sus amigos del colegio de Hogwarts informaron a sus padres y celebraron. Fuentes cercanas a la pareja dijeron que la separación se hizo con el mínimo de alboroto, y que ambos están aliviados por haberse liberado de la unión._

_-'Estoy tan feliz por él; era demasiado joven, realmente'-. Dijo la Sra. Elora Dingham, de Dundee, madre de la amiga íntima de Potter, Clarence Dingham._

-Dependiendo de si han sido capaces de seguir los pasos correctamente o no, su poción exudará un olor distintivo-. Dijo Snape. –Si su poción huele como agua de mar y humo, van a probar su potencia administrándosela a su animal. Si su poción huele como bosta de cerdo, probarán su potencia y efecto en ustedes mismos.

Rápidamente, Draco miró a su poción: hervía alegremente de la manera exacta en que se suponía que debía hacerlo; miró la poción de Pansy, igual. Chica inteligente. Volvió a leer el periódico.

_-'Nadie debería tener que estar atado a un pendejo como Malfoy', dijo uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, preservando su anonimato._

_-'Yo me inclino a simpatizar más con Draco', dijo otro estudiante. –'Potter es un poco tonto, de verdad.'_

_-'Yo, ciertamente, pensé que había algo entre ellos'- Dijo a los periodistas otro padre de un alumno de Hogwarts, el Sr. Elisha Boi. -'¿No dijo el chico Malfoy que eran felices? No debían ser tan felices si van y se separan a la primera oportunidad que tienen.'_

_-'Tampoco podemos culpar a Harry', dijo su esposa Ellen. -'¿Quién quiere estar emparentado con esa familia?'_

_Y su ex, Draco Malfoy, quien gentilmente nos diera una entrevista en diciembre, no pudo ser encontrado para darnos su comentario._

Draco frunció el ceño, molesto. No pudo ser encontrado porque el Profeta no se molestó en intentarlo, aunque dudaba en que hubiese podido comentar otra cosa más que 'Váyanse a la mierda'.

_El abogado David Glynstook declaró a la prensa, en nombre de su cliente Lucius Malfoy: "Mi hijo se está sobreponiendo bien al estrés de su unión forzada, es comprensible que se sintiera complacido en ponerle fin a la maldición. __Siempre quiso encontrar una compañera adecuada y formar una familia propia. __Por supuesto, no sentimos otra cosa que respeto por el señor Potter y deseamos que la amistad continúe, pero creo que no es difícil de entender que quisiera ponerle fin a la maldición en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad."_

_Lucius Malfoy no pudo ser ubicado para un comentario posterior sobre el divorcio de su hijo._

Draco suspiró, tratando de no preocuparse por su padre. 'No pudo ser ubicado', ¿sería igual para él? ¿O eso significaría que, en verdad, no lo hallaron a tiempo para la edición de ayer? Y si fue así...¿Dónde estaba? ¿ya estaría de vuelta?

Y si aún no volvió... ¿cuánto tiempo deberían esperar para asumir que algo andaba mal?

¿Y qué mierda era eso de 'deseamos que la amistad continúe'? Draco tenía la marcada impresión de que su padre se comería su propio hígado, antes que mantener ningún tipo de relación con Harry, más allá de lo absolutamente necesario.

Draco lanzó una mirada rápida a Harry, que observaba cómo su poción caía en un frasco. Apenas una mirada, como de seguro hacían los demás, fijándose si encontraban alguna pista de...bueno, de lo que fuera, para correr a contárselo al Profeta. Una mirada lo suficientemente prolongada como para registrar que sí, Harry estaba en la clase...y lucía cansado y derrotado. Tal como Draco se sentía, en realidad, pero la diferencia consistía en que no había modo en que él se permitiera lucir como se sentía, ni dejar que nadie pensara, ni por un momento, que no estaba bien.

Quizá no era una buena idea pensar en lo abandonado que se había sentido esa mañana, la tercera en la que despertaba a una cama vacía y a los restos de un sueño erótico sobre Harry. Todo este asunto del divorcio era más duro de lo que esperaba...literalmente.

Estúpido vínculo que aún lo tironeaba. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo, diciéndose que ya pasaría, sólo debía ser fuerte.

Aunque, probablemente no se ayudaba haciéndose cargo de la excitación de la mañana con la imagen de Harry en su mente, pensando en la primera vez en que compartieron sexo oral. Tendría que buscarse fantasías más adecuadas para masturbarse, si quería sobreponerse al vínculo con rapidez y eficiencia.

Sin embargo, ese era un recuerdo brillante. Una de las cosas más agradables que habían sucedido durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Seguramente nunca olvidaría la cara de Harry la primera vez que lo tomó en su boca, asumiendo que si al menos, él lo hacía, Harry podría darse cuenta de cómo hacerlo él mismo.

La sorpresa y la excitación de Harry ante las sensaciones completamente nuevas, casi abrumaron a Draco, la emoción que sentía era más que suficiente para compensar la incomodidad y la vacilación de Draco, por algo que nunca antes había hecho. La habilidad no importaba mucho, pensó -a él no le había molestado para nada la inexperiencia de Pansy, un par de años atrás, cuando recibió su primera mamada-. Tampoco la de Harry cuando llegó su turno de devolverle el favor.

Harry terminó siendo bastante talentoso en ese campo particular; y después de un tiempo, la mera posibilidad de una inminente mamada era suficiente para marear a Draco, y la experiencia en sí misma, lo convertía en una masa temblorosa...

Harry levantó la vista de su poción, y Draco se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Intercambiaron una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa, antes de volver a agacharse nuevamente sobre sus pociones.

Ningún contacto. Separarse completamente. Era lo mejor.

Separarse completamente no era fácil, especialmente cuando se trataba del sexo. Draco miraba fijamente a su poción, preguntándose como se las había arreglado para olvidarse del estado normal de las cosas para la mayoría de los chicos de su edad: andar frustrados, con una erección todo el tiempo, sin otra ayuda más que su propia mano derecha, y la izquierda, una vez que la derecha se cansaba.

Miró a Pansy, especulativamente; ella nunca había sido difícil de llevar a la cama...y últimamente parecía amistosa...lo había distraído admirablemente de la preocupación por su padre. Tal vez, quisiera distraerlo de otros problemas relacionados con el divorcio...

O tal vez no. Su amistad, este año, se había tornado más cercana que una amistad de niños -y a veces, amantes-. Ya no parecía...correcto, acostarse con ella y no preocuparse por las posibles ramificaciones. En especial porque él ya no tenía aliados ni amigos en abundancia en Slytherin; poner en juego una de sus fuentes de estabilidad y apoyo, acaso no parecía sensato. Volvió a su poción.

-Draco- Le dijo Pansy, en el oído, sobresaltándolo un tanto, a pesar de que había estado pensando en ella. O tal vez, debido a ello. -Estás cavilando, otra vez. Vamos afuera, después de clase, el aire fresco te va a hacer bien. Deja de preocuparte por tu padre.

Draco tragó saliva. Cierto. Mi padre.

-Sí, gracias, lo intentaré en la próxima clase-. Decía Blaise a Weasley, mientras volvían al salón de clase, saliendo del cuarto de ingredientes. -Y tu poción, sólo asegúrate de suavizar primero el catgut, ese fue tu problema la última vez.

-Sí, gracias, Zabini- Dijo Weasley, volviendo a su caldero.

-¿Aún asociándote con los traidores, Blaise?- Preguntó Queenie, maliciosamente. -Creí que se debía a que eres un adulador de Malfoy. ¿Se trataba de una verdadera amistad? ¿Con un _Weasley_?- Los ojos azules de Weasley se entrecerraron y la habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento. Blaise le dio a Queenie una mirada de supremo desinterés y volvió a su poción.

-Deberías darte cuenta-. Dijo Queenie, en voz más baja. -Tú sabes lo que andan diciendo. La nave zarpa y lo mejor es seguirla.

-Bien. Entonces, falla tú en Encantamientos-, respondió Blaise, en un tono agradable. -Yo obtendré ayuda del único miembro de nuestro año que fue capaz de lograr que unos colgantes para el viento sonaran como una flauta, la clase anterior.

-Es por Granger, tú lo sabes-. Dijo Queenie, con desprecio. -Estás obteniendo apoyo escolar de una sangre sucia, a través de un traidor a su sangre.

-¿Y cuál es tu punto?

-Ah, seguro que tu familia estará emocionada.

-Estoy seguro de que sí, si consigo pasar todos mis exámenes. Supongo que tu familia sabrá qué hacer cuando tú no pases ninguno.

Draco miró rápidamente a Harry, cuyos ojos parecían neutros, mientras se sostenían las miradas.

No importaba. Blaise no tenía que preocuparse en separarse completamente, no como él.

Draco volvió a su poción.

**ooooooo**

**Miércoles, día ****121**

_¡Tórrido triángulo amoroso golpea a las Harpies, las Magpies están fuera de la Copa del Mundo!_ Gritaba la portada del Profeta. Y justo debajo, en un tamaño de letra menor: _Nuestras fuentes dicen que el procesado Mortífago_ _Lucius Malfoy, ha desaparecido misteriosamente._

Automáticamente, Harry lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco abría su propio periódico, y observó que fruncía el ceño con preocupación, antes de reprimir la expresión y reemplazarla con una fría indiferencia. Con rapidez, desvió la mirada cuando los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los suyos.

Debo acordarme de sentarme dándole la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin, se recordó Harry a sí mismo. Se masajeó la frente, intentando alejar un ligero dolor de cabeza y concentrarse en el periódico. Nada terriblemente interesante. Las Harpies y las Magpies no habían jugado bien el último año, y la misteriosa ausencia de Lucius parecía consistir en que no se prestaba a responder a los pedidos del Profeta para que les conceda una entrevista, mientras su esposa y los abogados de la familia declaraban que, simplemente, él estaba en viaje de negocios. Fuera de eso, parecía que el único otro tema interesante continuaba siendo su divorcio.

Harry reflexiónó, cansado, que lo que alguna vez le hubiese ocasionado una gran molestia, en este momento, honestamente, le alegraba. Porque si el periódico seguía obsesionado por su vida privada, significaba que al menos no tenía nada más importante a qué dedicarse. Podían escribir sobre el divorcio por los próximos meses, por lo que a él le concernía.

Ollivander continuaba desparecido, también Florian Fortescue; a veces daba la impresión de que el mundo mágico contenía la respiración colectivamente; pero mientras no desapareciera nadie más, podían seguir conteniéndola, si fuese por Harry. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, ante una historia perdida en la página cuatro, entre los avisos de Pociones para el cabello de Sleekeasy y los libros de Kwikspell:

_El Profeta supo que Parnassus McKay, "el individuo responsable por la maldición que atrapó al Niño que Vivió en un matrimonio involuntario, era un Mortífago de poca valía, determinado a avanzar en las fuerzas del Innombrable. Quería ganar su favor, simultáneamente, matando a Harry Potter y lastimando a Lucius Malfoy, procesado Mortífago y uno de los mayores seguidores del Innombrable"- Explicó al Profeta, una fuente anónima del interior del Ministerio. "Se suponía que Potter y su esposo se matarían entre ellos o morirían como efecto secundario de una maldición adicional inespecífica, dentro del vínculo. Además, McKay esperaba que, más allá de la muerte o no de Potter y su esposo, Lucius Malfoy perdiera su elevada posición entre los Mortífagos". Parece que no hay honor entre los ladrones._

Ah, a Lucius Malfoy le debe haber encantado esa frase, Harry sonrió satisfecho, para sí mismo.

Pero, era probable que a Draco no. La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció.

_La fuente interna del Ministerio explicó que podía ser que algunas partes del plan nunca fueran descubiertas; antes de entregar a McKay, Lucius Malfoy negoció con el Ministerio que no se hicieran los interrogatorios con Veritaserum a ninguno de los involucrados._

_-"Parece que eso le jugó en contra a McKay"- Dijo nuestra fuente. -"Potter y Draco Malfoy no murieron, el plan fue descubierto, y no me sorprendería que Lucius Malfoy haya retornado favorecido, con el Innombrable. Todo le salió mal, pero era un lindo plan, si lo piensas."_

_No queda claro cómo McKay pudo colocar la maldición dentro de Hogwarts. El Ministerio cree que alguien lo ayudó; sin embargo, parece que admitió que entró al colegio por sus propios medios, durante el fragor de actividades que, invariablemente, acompaña el comienzo del otoño en Hogwarts. Para prevenir este tipo de sucesos, las barreras mágicas han sido fortalecidas alrededor del colegio._

_¿Ha sido un signo del regreso del Innombrable? Si sus seguidores pueden entrar a Hogwarts y poner en riesgo a los estudiantes... __¿Quién está a salvo?_

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Los seguidores de Voldemor han estado entrando a Hogwarts, de un modo u otro, desde su primer año; probablemente cuenten con la llave maestra del lugar. Y, así y todo, cada vez que que pasa, el Profeta escribe en tono de incredulidad y pánico, asombrado por la evidencia de vulnerabilidad. Como notó Ginny, una vez, burlándose: -¡Cada vez es la primera vez!

_Además, no queda claro el destino de McKay. Parece que no hay planes para acusarlo de lo sucedido en Hogwarts, aunque hay un número de cargos pendientes por crímenes cometidos como seguidor del Innombrable. El Profeta supo que fue colocada una guardia para prevenir el suicidio de McKay, como procedimiento estándar con los Mortífagos; pues muchos seguidores del Innombrable han logrado acabar con su vida, aún estando bajo custoria._

Harry frunció el ceño y se salteó el resto del artículo_._ Dio una leída rápida al resto de la página e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, porque _'¿Un_ _nuevo romance para el Niño que Vivió?', _llamó su atención.

-¡Mi buen señor, Potter, no leas esa basura!- Dijo Blaise Zabini, por sobre su hombro. Por un momento, Harry tuvo la desorientadora sensación de que estaba de vuelta en la mesa de Slytherin. -¿Tienes los apuntes de Encantamientos, Weasley?- Preguntó Blaise, dejándose caer en el banco, junto a Harry.

Ron asintió, tragando su tostada y agachándose hasta su mochila. - Sí, y creo que ...¿Hermione, tú tienes la parte no-verbal, sí?

-Está en el margen-. Respondió Hermione, señalándolo.

-Ah, así que es eso. Gracias, Granger-. Dijo Zabini, sonando complacido. -Weasley, yo todavía no terminé con tu trabajo de pociones, aunque debo decirte que si no aprendes la diferencia entre asfódelo y asfoetida...bueno, digamos que tus compañeros de cuarto no van a agradecerte-. Se puso de pie.

-¿Vas a la biblioteca?- Preguntó Ron, y Zabini asintió. Ron se levantó y guardó sus cosas en la mochila. -Espéranos, entonces, nosotros también vamos. ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

-¿Entre asfódelol y asfoetida?- Zabini rió, mientras salían. -Una luce y huele como un lirio, y ayuda en las pociones digestivas. La otra sale de unas raíces de hinojos gigantes y huele a indigestión. Honestamente, ¿cuál es el sentido de vivir con Longbottom si no puedes sacarle ni siquiera una decente ayuda herbolaria?

Harry se quedó observándolos, pensativo, mientras se iban. Lo que tenían Ron y Zabini no era una amistad cercana, sino un intercambio académico beneficioso, pero era agradable ver que no todas las cosas buenas que surgieron de los últimos cuatro meses se habían evaporado. Y tampoco era algo insignificante. Harry recordaba claramente que Zabini se mostraba extremadamente reservado con los que no eran de Slytherin, durante la mayoría de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Había sido particularmente desdeñoso con nacidos de muggles y con traidores a la sangre, como los Weasley. Viendo que esa actitud casi ya no existía...no era mucho, pero era algo.

Le dedicó una última mirada al artículo sobre sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la prosa extravagante y agradecido porque, al menos, estaba enterrado en las páginas interiores.

_De soltero a casado y de vuelta a la soltería, antes de los dieciocho años. Ciertamente, este ha sido un año lleno de eventos para Harry Potter, y a juzgar por la cantidad de correspondencia sobre él que nos llega al Profeta, no carece de jóvenes brujas -y algunos jóvenes magos-, a los que les agradaría conocerlo. Ya a probado ser un excelente candidato al matrimonio._

_-Si pudo manejar un matrimonio con una persona tan terrible como un hijo de un Mortífago, imagínate qué feliz puede ser con una buena chica de una buena familia-. Dijo Yolanda Lovelace, notoria columnista y experta en matrimonios..._

Harry suspiró, airadamente se quitó el cabello de los ojos; controló su mochila y descubrió que había olvidado sus apuntes de Encantamientos. Puta madre, necesitaba a su cabeza en su estado correcto. Pasaba la mitad del tiempo cavilando y la otra mitad distraído, buscando sus cosas. No se recordaba tan desorganizado antes de pasar cuatro meses viviendo con Draco Malfoy, el terrible hijo del Mortífago y elfo doméstico a tiempo parcial. Acaso porque entonces no pasaba una desconcertante cantidad de tiempo echando de menos al pendejo de cara afilada. Se forzó a sí mismo a no mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin; se levantó para dirigirse a la biblioteca, tratando de no molestarse por el hecho de que, otra vez, Ron y Hermione se fueron sin él. No era su culpa, ellos no lo hacían deliberadamente; pero él no era el único que había formado hábitos en los pasados meses; sus amigos y compañeros de casa se habían acostumbrado a no tenerlo alrededor todo el tiempo. Ahora que no tenía a su constante ladero para hacerle compañía, para bien o para mal, Harry se daba cuenta qué aislado estaba en Gryffindor.

Ya mejoraría. Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días, después de todo. Todos necesitaban tiempo.

**ooooooo**

**Jueves, día ****123**

Pansy apretó los labios, contemplando a Draco, por sobre su tabla de Runas Antiguas.

Lucía bien, enfocado en su repaso, buscando alguna respuesta cuando no podía recordarla, con un pequeño frunce de concentración mientras murmuraba las palabras para sí mismo, memorizándolas. Perfectamente bien.

Un acto maravilloso, realmente. Cualquiera que no lo conociera por años, honestamente pensaría que no pasaba nada.

Pansy suspiró y levantó la vista de sus runas; su mirada cayó en otro jodido artículo del Profeta.

_Corren especulaciones de que Lucius Malfoy, procesado Mortífago, padre de Draco Malfoy, el ex esposo de Harry Potter, puede haber vuelto al servicio del Innombrable, ahora que su hijo ya no es vulnerable si Potter es atacado. Ha permanecido inalcanzable, después de que su hijo se divorció del señor Potter. ¿Será que Malfoy cambió de colores, otra vez?_

¡Ay, no me digas! Pensó Pansy.

_Si Malfoy volvió a servir al Innombrable, ¿tendrá chances de ser aceptado nuevamente o será castigado?_

Pansy miró a Draco por sobre el periódico. Cualquiera que lo conociera bien, pensaría que las maneras ligeramente apagadas de Draco, se debían a que estaba preocupado por su padre y su familia, con respecto a su posición con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Porque todos los Mortífagos y sus enemigos, todos sabían que el Señor Oscuro no era un fanático de olvidar y perdonar.

Cualquiera que conociera a Draco tan bien como Pansy, sabría que esa no era toda la historia. Estaba preocupado, ella podía verlo, pero además...

Bueno, él no se sobresaltaba ante la mención del señor de las Tinieblas o de su padre, pero lo hacía cuando llamaban a Potter en clase. Él no se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado cuando alguien mencionaba al Señor Oscuro, pero lo hacía cuando hablaba Potter.

Su lengua era más afilada que nunca cuando se lanzaba contra Queenie y Nott, y ocasionalmente, contra Millicent; se había burlado de varios Hufflepuff, y de Loony Lovegood. Jamás mencionó a Potter.

Pansy bajó el perioódico y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Draco, indolentemente, provocándole un pequeño sonido molesto y que alejara su cabeza, sin dejar sus apuntes. Ella sintió una punzada de tristeza cuando recordó que él le había pedido el día anterior que le corte el cabello; pero debía admitir que este largo era más práctico y lucía bien en él. Aunque el rubio hielo, largo hasta los hombros, había sido adorable. Una lástima que semejante cabello precioso sea desperdiciado en un chico.

Draco frunció el ceño, ausentemente, leyendo sus notas, tachó una respuesta y suspiró; se quedó mirando a ninguna parte. Pansy lo observó pensativa.

Draco ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía: cavilaba, se quedaba en silencio cuando no era molestado por el mundo exterior. La preocupación por su padre y la desorientación del vínculo roto, lo llevaban hacia este humor reflexivo y distraído.

Y tenía que salir; no le hacía nada bien andar así, desbalanceado, esperando a que cayeran las piezas en su familia, desanimado por el fin de su vínculo como un kneazle maullando por sus gatitos perdidos. Desafortunadamente, Pansy no parecía hacer mucho para ayudarlo. Estudiar, jugar al ajedrez, chismosear sobre los compañeros...nada de eso parecía distraer mucho a Draco.

Tal vez, una buena revolcada sería útil, pensó ella. Porque entre otras cosas, ir de una...relación físicamente vigorosa a la nada, probablemente no lo ayudaba.

Pensándolo bien, a ella también le vendría bien una saludable revolcada. Anthony Goldstein había sido divertido por un tiempo, pero ella se había cansado de él y terminaron hacía unos tres meses. Mirándolo bien, no había sido una decisión terriblemente sabia; mientras resultaba agradable haber terminado con el jueguito del cabello de Anthony y sus golpecitos y su manoseos con la corbata, ella deseaba poder maldecir a Draco y a Pottter cada vez que desaparecían y volvían luciendo alegremente bien revolcados. En otras palabras, varias veces al día.

Sonrió alegremente y se enderezó, tocando el hombro de Draco. -Querido, estamos con esto desde hace horas...necesito un recreo.

-Sí, bueno, termino el tercer capítulo...

-Creo que tú también necesitas un recreo.

-Cierto-. Asintió, puso el libro a un lado y se restregó los ojos; se estiró, aún frunciendo levemente el ceño a su trabajo.

-Deja de pensar.

-Sí, cierto...

-Y deja de preocuparte.

Él la miró con curiosidad. -¿Qué?

-Por tu padre, amor. Él es un hombre inteligente, va a estar bien.

-Bien.

Pansy recorrió la sala buscando inspiración y la encontró en Queenie y en Nott, cuya relación de tira y afloje estaba pasando por un punto alto, aparentemente, a juzgar por la sobre abundancia de miembros retorcidos sobre uno de los sillones de la sala común.

Pansy hizo una mueca. -Sabes, esa es una cosa que realmente aprecié sobre Potter y tú. Ustedes mantenían el factor náusea al mínimo.

Draco siguió su mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-¿Qué?

-El sexo regular. Me ponía tan celosa todo el tiempo que estuviste con él, bueno, después de que lograste que se comporte como un varón humano normal. Allí estaba yo, reducida a unos cuantos hechizos franceses para obtener placer, mientras él te lo daba a ti tres veces por día. Tremendamente injusto.

Draco sonrió divertido.

-No debe ser fácil pasar de la fiesta a la hambruna...-Dijo, pensativa. Draco se encogió de hombros y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en su trabajo.

Interiormente, Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. Jugó con la idea de espetarle, simplemente: 'Graciosamente préstame atención cuando estoy tratando de seducirte'; pero decidió que, en términos de arrancarlo de su estado, sería mucho mejor para él, pensar que era él el que buscaba activamente la conquista sexual, como cuaquier varón soltero sano.

-Honestamente, no sé qué le ve Nott a Queenie-. Dijo Pansy, despreciativamente. -Oí que ella se rehusa por completo a bajar al sur...

-¿De veras?

-De veras. Muy extraño. Bueno, su madre es una de esas fanáticas brujas irlandesas, tú sabes, asambleas sólo de mujeres...

-Sí, escuché...

-Yo no tengo problema con la teoría, pero de veras, si esas asambleas requieren que jures no tener parte en algunos de los más disfrutables pasatiempos que hay, no cuenten conmigo...

-Ajá.

-Fíjate, ¿no parece cohibida en este momento, no?- Dijo Pansy, notando que Draco ya no miraba su trabajo, sino que contemplaba interesado a Nott y a Queenie.

-Aj, no puedo verlos-. Dijo Pansy. -Verdaderamente me están destruyendo la noción completa del sexo-. Ella volvió a sus runas, observando divertida que Draco estaba un tanto acalorado. -¿Por qué Blaise no sale con nadie de Slytherin? A él sí que disfrutaría observándolo-. Tachó una runa. -¿Te conté que lo pesqué en flagrante delito con esa zorra estúpida de Gryffindor, Lavender Brown?- Suspiró, contenta. -Me rompió el corazón tener que sacarles puntos...aunque quería pagarles por el espectáculo. Eran una pareja muy bella.

Esforzándose, Draco sacó la mirada de Queenie y Nott y golpeteó la pluma sobre el escritorio; se aclaró la garganta y se pasó la mano por el cabello, airadamente. Pansy sonrió satisfecha, en su interior.

-Aunque Blaise cortó con ella después de eso...él dijo que se cansó de lo estúpida que es, pero yo creo que fue porque lo decepcionó que ella no le pidiera a su amiga, Parvati Patil que se les uniera. Tú sabes que hay rumores que dicen que esas dos, siendo tan íntimas...

-Pansy.

-¿Sí, querido?

-¿Te importaría mucho...? Algunos de nosotros no estamos tan acostumbrados a la privación, como tú.

Pansy lo miró, fingiendo sorpresa. -¡Ay, Draco, lo siento! ¡Qué insensible que soy!

-Bastante-. Dijo Draco, abruptamente.

-Lo siento, amor-. Ella le acarició levemente la mano, como disculpa, y volvió a sus runas. Esperó pacientemente unos cuantos segundos, y...

La mano de Draco se posó sobre la suya, y se inclinó más cerca de lo usual. -¿Considerarías componerme a mi?- Dijo, casualmente. Pansy entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente.

-¿Qué?- Parpadeó. -Ah...¡Ah!- Inclinó la cabeza como si pensara. -¿De veras? ¿Es una proposición?

Draco le sonrió. -Depende. ¿Estás dispuesta? ¿O quieres seguir discutiendo la vida sexual de todos los que la tienen, en el colegio?

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa, felicitándose a sí misma.

**ooooooo**

**D****omingo, día 125**

Hermione levantó la vista del último trabajo de Encantamientos de Ron, y sonrió a Harry que entraba a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Y...cómo fue la cita?- Preguntó ella.

-¿La qué?- Dijo él, sentándose junto a Ginny.

-Tú y Hannah Abbott, en la biblioteca-. Dijo Ron, acostado cómodamente en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione, mirando fijamente al fuego, mientras ella controlaba su tarea. -¿Y cómo te fue?

Harry parpadeó. -¿Quieres decir ayudándola con su última tarea de Herbología?

-Como sea-. Dijo Ginny, impaciente. -¿Cómo te fue?

-La ayudé con su tarea-. Repitió él, lentamente, frunciendo apenas el ceño.

-¡Ay por el amor del cielo, Harry! Honestamente creíste que...- Hermione se interrumpió sola cuando la expresión desconcertada de Harry se pronunció. -Estás bromeando. ¿Realmente creíste que era sólo tarea?

-¿No lo era?- Harry pareció registrar las miradas divertidas de alrededor. Hermione casi pone sus ojos en blanco.

-Ella anda detrás tuyo desde el año pasado. ¿Lo sabías?

-Bueno, sí...tú me lo dijiste.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que ella podía tener otro motivo para pedirte ayuda con Herbología?

Harry negó con la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado.

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo fue?

-Bien, supongo-. Murmuró Harry. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo hablaron de la tarea, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no sabía de qué más hablar-. Dijo Harry, a la defensiva.

-Ella es muy linda, y tú estuviste algo interesado en ella el año pasado-. Le recordó Ginny. -Ibas a ver si pasaba algo después del verano, ¿recuerdas? Y entonces pasó lo de la unión y eso voló por la ventana.

-Bueno, sí.

-Harry, ya no estás casado-. Le recordó Hermione, alentándolo, desconcertada por su ligero respingo ante esas palabras. Ella frunció el ceño, perdiendo el tren de la conversación, mientras repasaba rápidamente otros signos sutiles que se le habían pasado por alto en los últimos días, y llegó a una conclusión poco feliz.

¡Ay, Harry!

Pobre Hannah. Haciendo planes con un chico que, aparentemente, seguía enganchado con su ex.

No debería sorprenderle, pensó Hermione. Cerca del final, habían estado bastante cómodos uno con el otro; si no se hubiese tratado de Malfoy, ella hubiese dicho que Harry era feliz. Pero, ambos parecían perfectamente deseosos de terminar la unión; y Hermione esperaba que después de un par de días de desorientación, Harry volviera a la normalidad, aliviado al ser libre, y listo para continuar con su vida.

Apenas había pasado una semana, se recordó a sí misma, no era mucho. Aunque Malfoy, aparentemente ya había olvidado alegremente a Harry -los rumores decían que él y Parkinson eran pareja, otra vez-. Harry, siendo menos superficial que Malfoy, sólo necesitaba más tiempo. Y un poco más de ayuda, viendo lo despistado que era en su vida personal.

-¿Y qué te pareció?- Preguntó Ron.

-Bien. Callada.

-Sí, es un poco tímida-. Asintió Ron.

-¿Hiciste algo que la ofendió?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Mm... no, no lo creo.

-Bueno, invítala a salir-. Dijo ella, alentándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Exclamó Harry, bastante estúpidamente. Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

-Vamos, Harry-. Dijo Ginny. -No puede ser que estés nervioso por invitar a salir a alguien.

-Yo, realmente...nunca...quiero decir, yo no...

-¡Estuviste casado por cuatro meses!- Exclamó Ron, incrédulo. -¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo tímido con este tipo de cosas?

-Yo no tuve que invitarlo a salir, ¿verdad?- Murmuró Harry, incómodo. -Tampoco tuve que entretenerlo ni esperar a que no se aburriera de mi.

-Tienes razón.

-Además...¿Y si ella quiere...tú sabes?

-¿Qué, acostarse contigo? Otra vez, cómo puedes...

-No, no ir a la cama conmigo-. Dijo Harry, impaciente, luego frunció el ceño ligeramente y Hermione se dio cuenta, con un dejo de diversión, que la idea lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. -Quiero decir...tú sabes, hablar...

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-¿Y de qué voy a hablar con ella? No puedo hablar con chicas-. Murmuró, incómodo.

-¿Con quién estás hablando en este momento?- Preguntó Ginny, con lentitud.

-Ustedes dos no cuentan-. Murmuró.

-Ah, bien, me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser tú-. Replicó Ginny, secamente.

-Invítala a salir de nuevo-. Sugirió Ron.

-¿Invitar a salir a quién?- Preguntó Dean; él, Seamus, Neville, y Colin Creevey se les unieron junto al fuego, venidos del frío y aún con las mejillas rojas.

-A Hannah Abbott.

- Ah, sí, ¿cómo fue tu cita, Harry?- Preguntó Colin.

-¿Todos sabían que era una cita, menos yo?- Preguntó Harry, airadamente.

-Sí-. Contestó un coro.

-Él pensó que era sólo Herbología-. Explicó Ginny. -Acabamos de quitarle esa idea.

-Va a volver a invitarla a salir-. Dijo Ron.

-No, no lo haré.

-Sí, buena idea, Harry-. Dijo Seamus. -Y si sigues con ella, será un poco más fácil de tolerar que cuando...quiero decir...tú sabes...

Surgieron risas en todo el grupo. -Ah, sí, Harry-. Dijo Dean, con entusiasmo. -Puedes traer aquí a Hannah, y a Seamus no le producirás calores...

-Aunque hagas algo sorprendente, como sentarte junto a ella...- Dijo Colin.

-O darle la mano...- Dijo Neville.

-O, hasta...- Dean bajó la voz, dramáticamente. -...besarla.

-¡Cállense, pajeros!- Murmuró Seamus.

-Aunque debas trazar la línea en acostarte en un sofá con la cabeza en su regazo-. Dijo Ron. -Porque...bueno, eso es...in_de_cente...- Y rió, mientras Seamus subía las escaleras y les dedicaba a todos su dedo mayor levantado al aire.

-Miren, no creo que deban...no creo que tengan nada de qué preocuparse. No creo que vaya a invitarla a salir-. Dijo un incómodo Harry.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo tiempo para...sólo quiero concentrarme en los exámenes y en volver a jugar al quidditch, y con lo que sucede fuera del colegio. No quiero distraerme.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, todos trataron de no pensar en las últimas noticias del Profeta. Otra desaparición, los rumores perturbadores de actividad de Mortífagos en las Highlands, perturbadoramente cerca de Hogwarts. Hermione miró el periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa cercana, '_El procesado Mortífago_, _Lucius Malfoy, regresa de su misteriosa ausencia', _cruzaba la portada_._

-Bueno-. Ginny se aclaró la garganta. -Esa fue una agradable manera de pinchar el buen humor, Harry-. Los otros rieron, nerviosos. -Si querías que dejemos de hablar de tu vida amorosa, podrías hebérnoslo dicho.

-Lo siento.

Ginny acercó el periódico. -Me pregunto si él pensó en cambiarse el nombre legalmente, a 'Procesado Mortífago, Lucius Malfoy'-. Murmuró.

-¿Tú qué crees que hará el padre de Malfoy?- Preguntó Neville, en voz baja.

-No lo sé-. Respondió Harry, apesadumbrado. -Y no creo que quiera saberlo.

-¿Tú qué harás?- Preguntó Neville, vacilante. -Si la guerra se desata, y tienes que...pelear contra Malfoy...

-No lo sé-. Dijo Harry, en voz baja.

Hermione lo observó, pensativa. Aunque Harry difícilmente hablaba de esto, de seguro se lo habrá preguntado a sí mismo miles de veces en los últimos meses. Todos deben haberlo hecho. Pero, entonces era diferente, Harry y Malfoy estaban casados y no había modo en que Malfoy hubiese luchado contra Harry sin suicidarse, y él no era del tipo que se sacrificaba a sí mismo por una causa. Pero, ahora...

-Yo no sé si podría...- Neville negó con la cabeza.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. -¿En verdad?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Él no es su padre-. Respondió Neville, tranquilamente.

-No, no lo es.

-Es nuestro compañero, no nuestro enemigo. En verdad, ninguno de ellos lo es.

-En este momento no, no lo son-. Dijo Ron. -Pero, ¿y si uno de ellos te ataca?

-Tendré que defenderme, y lo haré; pero no atacaré primero...- Neville negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, esperemos no tener que enfrentarnos nunca a eso-. Dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos y, efectivamente, dándole fin a la charla.

Hermione acarició el cabello de Ron, pensando y contemplando las llamas en la chimenea, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, mientras los demás pasaban a temas más alegres.

Espósito tenía razón. Harry y Malfoy podrían haber hecho mucho bien a mucha gente si permanecían juntos. De hecho, hicieron mucho bien, aunque sólo fuera por cuatro cortos meses. Al principio había sido difícil, pero muchos chicos de ambas casas se habían esforzado en llevarse bien, y lo lograron en varios niveles. Zabini y Ron, Dean y Tracey Davis -hasta ella misma pudo poner a un lado la animosidad y ponerse de acuerdo con Pansy Parkinson, no sólo por cosas importantes como salvarles la vida, sino en cosas simples como organizarles una sorpresa y hacerlos participar en el baile de Navidad.

"Algunos de nosotros podemos ser humanos" Dijeron ambas, Espósito y Parkinson. Hermione, finalmente podía verlo. Y estaba casi segura de que algunos Slytherins, también.

¿Cuánto más lejos hubiesen llegado si Lucius Malfoy no hubiese encontrado a Parnassus McKay?

**ooooooo**

**Jueves, día 129**

Harry suspiró, volviendo a la caseta de quidditch, a buscar los libros que había olvidado después de la práctica de esta mañana. Se masajeó la cabeza, tratando de aliviar el dolor que había empeorado en los últimos días.

Maldita sea, tenía que salir de este estado. Se estaba poniendo ridículo. No se concentraba bien, y necesitaba hacerlo, aunque más no sea por los próximos exámenes. Era extraño, no había notado cuánto de los hábitos de estudio de Draco se le había pegado; mucho del tiempo que pasaban juntos, Draco lo pasaba estudiando, y a menos que Harry quisiera sentarse y ver cómo le crecía el cabello o recontra releer su libro de quidditch, la única opción era estudiar con él. Pero no era fácil mantener ese tipo de disciplina sin una conciencia académica viva, y la insistencia de Hermione ya no le servía.

Era demasiado fácil distraerse del tedio de estudiar; si no era con un juego de Snap explosivo, era con quidditch, y si no, era con las noticias.

Debería volver a hacer lo que hizo inmediatamente después de la unión: alejarse lo más posible del Profeta; porque era demasiado fácil entrar en las especulaciones inútiles sobre qué parte de las noticias tenían que ver con Voldemort y qué parte no; o en ponerse a pensar durante horas qué mierda estaba planeando Lucius Malfoy; justo hoy había una cita sobre que 'no confiaba en los muggles', y eso concordaba con la retórica conservadora que había estado escupiendo desde su regreso de la 'misteriosa ausencia'...y Harry no tenía idea de qué quería decir.

Además, estaba esperando que sucediera esa 'cosa horrible' que Draco le había prevenido que sucedería el día que se divorciaron.

Eso lo llevó a lo otro que lo distraía, ultimamente. En definitiva, no era fácil estudiar cuando se sentía cada vez más y más molesto por lo lento que parecía pasarse el efecto del vínculo. El Sanador había dicho que iba a tener 'alguna desorientación en los primeros días', pero ya casi habían pasado dos semanas, y lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era de que estaba jodídamente cansado de echar de menos a Draco. La sensación de que andaba con una parte suya ausente, de algún modo había mermado, y ya no se sentía desequilibrado por la falta de su compañero, pero el sentimiento de querer hablar con él en clase, de querer volar con él, o simplemente escuchar su voz, eso no se iba.

Y lo otro, la falta de sexo...eso no lo ayudaba, exactamente, a seguir con su vida. Estar casi excitado permanentemente, parecía que era su estado normal estos días. Con eso y con su mente ausente, no era de sorprenderse que le doliera la cabeza.

Tal vez, debería invitar a salir a Hannah, después de todo; aunque la idea no lo llenaba de entusiasmo -lo que era raro, porque Hannah era bastante linda y alguna vez le interesó-. Ahora, se sentía completamente desinteresado...era ridículo, pero casi lo sentía como una traición, hasta invitarla a salir. Y aún más ridículo, la idea de hacer algo romántico con ella, lo asustaba. Harry había tenido sexo más veces y de más maneras de las que hubiese creído posible, unos meses atrás, pero aquí estaba, alarmado ante el pensamiento de besar a Hannah Abbott.

Y para colmo de la ridiculez, una parte de él estaba aterrorizado por _no _besar o acostarse con Hannah Abbott. ¿Y si ella no quería sexo? ¿Y si ella quería hablar? Hablar con Hermione y con Ginny, era una cosa, pero él había hecho un completo desastre al querer comunicarse con la única chica con la que había intentado hablar en una ocasión romántica, y no estaba ansioso por intentarlo otra vez.

Esa había sido una de las cosas agradables de estar con Draco; Draco nunca -particularmente-, quería hablar, y siempre quería tener sexo con él; y cuando hablaban, Harry nunca tenía que preocuparse en qué decir. Su comunicación siempre estuvo, relativamente, libre de estrés - excepto por el breve período en que buscaban cómo funcionar de manera no-hostil-. Al principio, tuvieron una bien establecida rutina de odio e insultos mutuos, y después de la suspensión, avanzaron hasta estar cómodos, uno con el otro. Además, él nunca tuvo que pasar por media hora de conversación tratando de adivinar lo que Draco pensaba o sentía; o lo sabía, por el vínculo, o si no lo sabía, no le importaba mucho.

Increíble. Aquí estaba, pensando con cariñosa nostalgia en su matrimonio por error con Draco Malfoy, y aterrorizado por la idea de salir con una chica de Hufflepuff. Casi podía oír la voz burlona de Draco, haciendo comentarios que involucraban las palabras 'patético' e 'insondable' y 'tonto'. Y podía oírse a sí mismo, coincidiendo con Draco de todo corazón.

No, realmente debería hacer un esfuerzo con Hannah. Aparentemente, Draco ya estaba teniendo algo con Pansy no mucho después de la ruptura del vínculo, y si Draco podía seguir adelante, él también podría hacerlo.

Dio vuelta en la esquina de la cabina, y casi chocó contra alguien que venía del otro lado.

-¡Ay...lo siento!- Exclamó, tratando de evitar soltar sus libros, y una voz familiar espetó. -Fíjate por dónde...

Harry y Draco se quedaron helados, mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ah, lo siento, yo...yo no estaba prestando atención...- Harry bajó la vista primero, agachándose a recoger los libros que se le cayeron a Draco.

-No, está bien...mi culpa, yo no...- Draco arrastró las palabras.

-Aquí tienes-. Harry se levantó y le alcanzó sus libros a Draco.

-Gracias.

Ambos miraron fijamente el suelo, por un momento.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. -Mm...es agradable verte...-Dio un respingo por lo estúpido que sonó eso al salir de su boca. Se veían todo el tiempo. -Fuera de clase, quiero decir.

Hubo una breve sonrisa, rápidamente reprimida por Draco. -Sí-. También se aclaró la garganta. -¿Cómo...cómo has estado?

-Bien...bien-. Dijo Harry, rápidamente. -Mm...¿y tú?

-Sí, bien.

-Escuché...quiero decir, leí, que tu padre está de vuelta.

- Sí.

-Eso es...bueno, ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí. Sí, eso es ...bueno.

Joder, esto era tan increíblemente incómodo. Harry se aclaró la garganta. -Supongo que deberíamos...

-Sí-. Asintió Draco. Harry comenzó a alejarse, luego levantó la vista, cuando Draco se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Cómo...cómo estás, de verdad?- Preguntó Draco, con rapidez.

Harry se encogió de hombros, nervioso, pero le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. -Mm...bien. Es...todavía resulta raro, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Las cosas...¿están bien en Slytherin?

-Mm...más o menos-. Dijo Draco, vacilante.

-¿De verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros. -Nott sigue siendo un bastardo, pero...

-Pero, sabrías que algo anda mal si no lo fuese...

Draco rió. -Sí.

-Obviamente, no...no me digas si no puedes, pero...me preguntaba...¿descubriste algo sobre McKay...?- Dijo, incómodamente consciente de que podía ser que Draco no pudiera contarle nada, aunque supiera.

Draco negó con la cabeza. -Era un Mortífago, eso es todo lo que sé. No sé cómo fue que lo encontró mi padre...ni cómo se las arregló para entregarlo, ni si tenía alguna conexión con alguien de aquí.

-Qué mal...

-Sí.

Y no había más que decir, realmente, notó Harry. A pesar de que parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía apuro por alejarse del otro, ya no tenían más nada de qué hablar.

Y eso era bueno. Harry se sacudió interiormente y asintió. -Bueno. Mejor me voy a...

-Sí, yo también.

Pasaron uno junto al otro, allí Harry pensó en algo y casi giró. -¿Draco?

-Sí.

-Ví que volviste al equipo. Ya están jugando mejor.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente. -Vamos a dejarlos por el suelo en el último partido.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. -No están jugando tan bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros. -Puede que tu equipo tenga los mejores jugadores, pero tu guardián es de terror; y tu buscador no se compara con el nuestro.

-¿Recuerdas que juego mejor en los partidos? Y he aprendido un par de cosas sobre tu estilo de buscador, además.

-No te va a servir de nada-. Dijo Draco, afablemente. -Igual, la mejor de las suertes contra Hufflepuff.

-Gracias.

Y siguieron sus caminos.

Harry entró a la cabina y se apoyó contra la puerta. Dios, esto era ridículo. Estaba…se había olvidado de su dolor de cabeza, estaba un poco acalorado y, en verdad, un tanto tembloroso; tenía una extraña sensación de calidez en el pecho, como si hubiese sucedido algo maravilloso, en vez de la horriblemente incómoda conversación que acababa de tener con su... ex.

Vamos. Vamos, contrólate. No hay nada aquí. Se enderezó y fue a buscar sus libros.


	20. Capítulo 17: 8 al 11 de febrero

**Esta es la Traducción de la historia 'Bond', de Anna Fugazzi.**

**Sólo me pertenece la traducción, el universo HP es de JKR...**

**Capítulo 17**

**8 de febrero a 11 de febrero**

**Lunes, día 133**

-¿Qué? No, no lo va a hacer-. Pansy reía. Draco se sentó a su lado. -Draco, diles que tú no te has ofrecido como tutor de Pociones para los Slytherin, ¿no?

Draco rió, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza. –No, pero debería. La primera poción que les haría preparar sería una para mantenerlos despiertos el resto del año, a ver si aprenden a no confiar en los estudiantes del último año.

-Muy gracioso. Podrías ayudar a algunos de ellos, ¿sabes?- Dijo Queenie, agriamente, en medio de las risas de los otros.

-¿Y por qué querría hacerlo?

-¿Por qué es algo bueno?

-¿...y?

-A mi hermana no le molestaría pagar por ayuda-. Dijo Queenie.

-¡Qué idea espléndida, Queenie! Ahorraría cada Knut que gane, ya sabes qué tacaño es mi padre...¡Ah, lo siento, estaba pensando en tu familia!

-¿Ayer no tenías clases particulares?- Preguntó Crabbe.

-Esa fue una clase que yo tomé, no una clase que yo di. Además, era de Encantamientos, no de Pociones.

-¿Estamos teniendo problemas con las tareas?- Dijo Queenie, con malicia.

-Sí, estamos teniendo problemas; probablemente tenga que ver con haber cambiado las clases de Encantamientos a mitad de año. Estoy seguro de que tú también tienes una excusa válida-. Respondió él, amablemente. Queenie frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Te está ayudando Stephen Cornfoot?- Preguntó Blaise. –El año pasado me ayudó con Runas. Tipo útil.

-Pero lento, para ser Ravenclaw-. Pansy soltó una risita. -¿Cuánto le tomó darse cuenta de que tú sólo coqueteas con chicos, pero nunca vas más allá?

Blaise sonrió maliciosamente. -El tiempo suficiente como para terminar tres ensayos brillantes y un nuevo juego de plumas EagleLight para mi madre.

Draco ocultó una sonrisa. Muy útil el chico Cornfoot, aunque las clases particulares de Encantamientos sólo eran una cubierta en su caso. Días atrás, Cornfoot se le ofreció, directamente, y después de un momento de asombro, Draco aceptó. Él nunca había coqueteado con Cornfoot, pero no iba a rechazar una revolcada rápida, o un par de revolcadas rápidas. Después de todo, un cuerpo atractivo y voluntarioso, era un cuerpo atractivo y voluntarioso. Ciertamente, Cornfoot era útil para evitar que su vida de soltero resulte desoladora por la falta de actividad sexual.

Queenie elevó la nariz, con desdén, levantando la vista hacia el correo que llegaba y tomando el Profeta que le alcanzaba la lechuza de su familia. Draco quitó prolijamente el usual paquete de dulces que le enviaba su madre y le dio un trocito de comida al ave; tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza mientras desenvolvía el paquete, levantando la mirada ante la exclamación de Queenie por algo que salió en el periódico.

-¡Ay, Dios m...!- Sus ojos se fijaron en Draco, con la boca abierta en forma de O. Draco resopló con impaciencia por el cansador teatro de Queenie, tomó otro sorbo de jugo y se inclinó para ver la primera página...

...y se ahogó al leer el titular, olvidándose completamente de Queenie.

_¿El Niño que Vivió fue un Esposo Abusador?_

Rápidamente tragó el jugo y dejó caer los dulces, acercando el periódico. Las horribles palabras que leyó le quitaron la respiración.

_...breve matrimonio ...parece que fue abusivo...golpeador...su esposo fue tratado dos veces por heridas serias sufridas a manos del señor Potter ...la enfermera del colegio estuvo tan preocupada por su seguridad que contactó a una Sanadora de San Mungo...._

No decía nada sobre el hecho de que dicha Sanadora desestimó la preocupación de Pomfrey. Draco iba a matar al periodista. Y a Pomfrey. Y, posiblemente, también a su padre.

_...condición de permanecer anónimo, "Potter lo golpeó en el rostro, allí mismo en el comedor. Y nadie hizo nada, solamente los encerraron a solas durante cuatro días."_

_Lucius_ _Malfoy expresó su asombro ante los rumores de lo que habría sufrido su hijo...porque él había abogado fuertemente por enviarlos a ambos a San Mungo..._

Sí, definitivamente, también a su padre. Draco apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

_...Me aseguraron que mi hijo quería permanecer en el colegio, pero con un esposo golpeador y una cuadrilla de adultos que, al parecer, sólo querían ocultarlo todo, ahora me pregunto qué tan libremente pudo expresar su deseo._

-¡¿Qué mierda...!?- Draco se hallaba casi sin palabras, la ira crecía en su interior. Tiró el periódico. -¡Esto es una jodida mierda!- Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, apenas registrando el murmullo de alarma en la habitación. Harry levantó la vista de su propio periódico y se encontró con la mirada de Draco, con los ojos oscuros en la cara pálida.

Draco negó con la cabeza, impotente, con mil cosas en la punta de la lengua: ...no dejes que esto te afecte, no hiciste nada malo, esto no salió de mi, esto es obra de mi jodido padre (que Mordred lo pudra)...y probablemente todos estaban mirándolos con la boca abierta. Otra vez. Seguían expuestos...aún después del _divorcio...ellos..._

Sin permitirse pensar qué debería hacer o qué querría su padre, se levantó e indicó la puerta con la cabeza, en una señal clara, pidiéndole a Harry se le una para una charla, fuera de esa jodida pecera que era el comedor. Esperó, con impaciencia, mientras Harry vacilaba, luego vio que murmuraba algo a Granger, se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

-Draco...realmente, es...-Escuchó que Crabbe comenzaba a decir, y gruñó sin molestarse en quitar la mirada de Harry.

-_No_, imbécil...¿yo, golpeado por el jodido Harry Potter? ¡Usa el cerebro por un segundo!- Dejó su mesa y se unió a Harry, tocándole el brazo e impulsándolo a salir. No podía confiar en sí mismo, no quería decir nada más hasta que estuvieran solos.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Draco lo enfrentó, repentinamente incapaz de pensar en qué decir. -Yo...yo...joder, Harry, eso...- Comenzó, y Harry lo interrumpió, con un dejo de temblor, en la voz tensa.

-¿Cómo se enteraron...?

-Yo no...

-¿A quién se lo dijiste?

Draco parpadeó. -¿Qué?

-¿Tú fuiste al periódico?- Preguntó Harry, llanamente.

-¿Qué?

-No sería la primera vez que tú...

-¿Cómo...- Literalmente, Draco se puso rojo de furia. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Eso fue hace años!

-¿Cómo me atrevo...? Yo...yo soy el que está en la portada del jodido Profeta, como un golpeador...

-Y yo figuro allí como tu jodido saco de entrenamiento, como si yo fuera un debilucho y...¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- Gritó Draco a una asombrada jovencita de Ravenclaw que con poca inteligencia, abrió la puerta del comedor detrás de Harry.

Harry giró rápidamente, apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de Draco y empujándolo, porque Draco había sacado su varita y apuntaba a la chica asustada.

-Vuelve a entrar-. Le dijo Harry, con urgencia, tomando la mano de Draco que sostenía la varita. -¡Tranquilízate!- Espetó.

La furia de Draco explotó. -¡¿Qué me tranquilice!?- Empujó a Harry con tanta fuerza que lo golpeó contra la puerta. -¡Acabas de acusarme de ir al periódico a contarles que tú me golpeabas! Tú...-

-¡Perdóname!- Gritó Harry, cortando la queja de Draco. -Lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso, mierda, ¡contrólate antes de que lastimes a alguien!- Draco lo miró con enojo, momentáneamente calmado por la disculpa. -Mira, estás furioso, lo entiendo. Me pasé de la raya, pero maldecir a una chica de trece años no te va a ayudar en nada.

Draco frunció el ceño, su ira disminuyó lentamente, pero su pulso seguía disparado. Harry levantó sus lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, e inconscientemente apoyó una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Draco, mientras él fruncía el ceño y se quedaba pensando.

-¿Tú sabes cómo pasó esto?- Preguntó Harry, finalmente, volviendo a ponerse los lentes. -¿Tú cres que, tal vez, Pansy...

-Pansy no, _mi padre_-. Escupió Draco, con amargura.

-¿Tú crees que tu padre fue al Profeta?

-Sé que lo hizo.

-¿Y él cómo lo supo...?

-Obtuvo nuestros registros médicos-. Harry se puso pálido. -No sé cómo, o cuánto vio, pero definitivamente obtuvo los registros de lo que pasó durante la suspensión-.

De repente, Harry frunció. -¿Quisiste prevenirme...era sobre esto?

-¡Sí, joder!- Dijo Draco, para nada complacido por la mirada enojada y lastimada de Harry.

-¿Y por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?

-¡Te lo dije!

-Dijiste...lo que dijiste, ¿qué fue un criptograma? ¿Por qué mierda no...'

-¡Te advertí que mi padre podía hacerte algo horrible! ¡Maldición, no tenía que hacerlo! ¿Qué querías? ¿Que te dijera, 'Mira, yo sé que vamos a divorciarnos y nunca estuvimos del mismo lado políticamente hablando y mi padre espera que yo muestre un mínimo de lealtad a la familia, pero ahora te voy a contar todos sus planes, para que nos riamos y esa mierda...?

La puerta se abrió, otra vez, y McGonagall se paró en el umbral.

-¿_Qué?_ - Dijo Harry, con rudeza. McGonagall le clavó una mirada severa, y Draco, de pronto, repasó en su mente los eventos de los últimos minutos, desde el punto de vista de la gente del comedor. El Profeta sale con un titular sorpresivo, acusando a Harry Potter de haber golpeado a su esposo, y ese esposo explota, ambos salen del comedor y la supuesta víctima casi maldice a una niña que trata de dejar el comedor...

-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Vamos-. Dijo Draco, cortante. McGonagall levantó una ceja, mirándolo también a él. Se aclaró la garganta y habló respetuosamente. -Profesora, necesitamos hablar de esto, volveremos enseguida.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy-. Dijo ella, con calma. -Pero, les sugiero que se queden en un lugar donde los Profesores puedan verlos-. La boca de Harry se abrió, mostrando su incredulidad. McGonagall levantó la mano, tranquilizándolo. -Más que nada, es por su protección, señor Potter. Así nadie podrá volver a acusarlo de una conducta inapropiada contra el señor Malfoy. Además, no sería bien visto que el cuerpo docente del colegio les permita estar a solas, después de que se han publicado acusaciones de esa naturaleza.

La cara de Harry se oscureció, pero asintió, tenso.

-Les sugiero el comedor, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se retiran a sus clases-. Dijo McGonagall, abriendo la puerta y haciendo señas a los estudiantes, indicándoles que podían salir. Los tres se hicieron levemente a un lado, y un gran grupo de alumnos pasó. Algunos se cuidaban de no mirar a Draco y a Harry, y otros los miraban con la boca abierta. Draco apretó sus labios y se concentró en el piso.

Finalmente, volvieron a entrar al casi vacío salón comedor y eligieron sentarse en la mesa de Hufflepuff, lejos de los que quedaban. Convocaron sus mochilas y se hallaron en un silencio incómodo.

-Mira, yo...lo siento-. Empezó Harry, con incomodidad. -Eso fue realmente desubicado, acusarte a ti, de ese modo...

-Bien, acepto la disculpa-. Respondió Draco, cortante.

-¿Hay...un propósito detrás del artículo?- Preguntó Harry, con cautela. -Además de hacerme quedar mal.

-¿Qué, crees que no es suficiente?

-No, es más que suficiente, gracias. Sólo me lo preguntaba.

-No. Esa es la única razón, que yo sepa-. Se masajeó la frente. -Yo...yo lo siento, hablaré con el periodista, le diré...puta madre...- Draco se interrumpió.

-¿Qué?

-No haría bien. Él envenenó la fuente. Si yo dijera algo en tu defensa, parecería que lo hago porque te tengo miedo. Y si hay una investigación y no descubren nada, quedará como que quise cubrirte. Mierda.

-Está bien.

-No está bien. Como mínimo, me hace quedar como una jodida víctima, como si no pudiera defenderme de ti...¡Mordred, una de las dos veces que terminé en el hospital te rompí la nariz y lo vio todo el colegio!

-No creo que eso importe.

-No, lo único que le importa a mi padre es que tú quedes mal, mi papel en todo esto no le importa.

-A mi sí.

Draco asintió cansinamente.

-Y para mi, es importante que ofrecieras aclarar las cosas con el Profeta; sea en beneficio de mi reputación o de la tuya-. Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. -Valoro tu oferta.

-NO hiciste nada malo-. Repitió Draco, por décima vez. -Si hay que culpar a alguien, por lo sucedido ese día, fue mi culpa.

-Nunca me dijiste por qué.

-Porque no pude...- Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

Draco se masajeó la frente, cansado. -No importa-. No, no importaba, y además, no había querido decírselo a Harry cuando en verdad importaba, no iba a hacerlo justo ahora.

-¿Có...estás bien?- Preguntó Harry, cautelosamente.

-Sí, estoy bien-. Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Y tú?

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Lo superaré, han dicho cosas peores de mi-. Respondió, con una sonrisa irónica.

Draco asintió, sombríamente, mirando fijo la mesa.

-Bueno, estamos de vuelta en las noticias, ¿no es lindo y agradable?- Dijo Harry, pero ahora, su sonrisa era mucho más forzada.

-Bastante-. Draco negó con la cabeza. -Realmente creí que esto se había terminado, después del divorcio-. Harry sonrió y no dijo nada. A Draco le llamó la atención reconocer con qué fuerza no quería tener que levantarse e irse. No tan pronto; acaban de recibir una sorpresa desagradable y él no se sentía con deseos de pararse para seguir con su día, aún no...especialmente porque -cosa inevitable- debían dirigirse a la clase de Pociones.

-¿Cómo...cómo estás...en lo demás?

-Bien-. Dijo Harry, un tanto sorprendido.

-Te vi en la última práctica de Quidditch.

-¿Sigues creyendo que vas arrastrarnos por los suelos?- Preguntó Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco respondió, también sonriendo. -¿Estabas enfermo? No hubieses atrapado la Snitch ni para salvar tu vida.

-Un poco ocupado tratando de mantener en línea a los bateadores, gracias-. Dijo Harry. –Y, sí, me sentía un poco mal, pero ahora estoy bien y aún puedo arrastrarte por los suelos en el último juego. Puedo arrastrarte aunque sea tu mejor día y yo me haya pescado una varicela de dragón galopante-.

Draco rió. –Eso quisieras. Aunque debo admitir que Weasley mejoró muchísimo…Ay, me salió con un maldito halago, lo siento...

-Es un buen guardián cuando su confianza está en alto-. Dijo Harry, con firmeza.

-La oferta sigue en pie, ¿sabes?…Todavía puedo lanzarle un hechizo al relator para que lo alabe como si fuera Lavender Brown en su momento de mayor enamoramiento, en tu próximo partido contra Hufflepuff.

Se rieron juntos, hasta que Draco miró de reojo a un chico de Hufflepuff de segundo año, y sus ojos le recordaron que, sin importar cuán normal le pareciera esto, no lo era. Ya no.

-Nosotros...deberíamos ir a clase-. Dijo, de mala gana.

-Sí-. Harry miró alrededor.-No necesitamos darle más forraje a las páginas de chismes-. Draco abrió la boca, pero Harry lo interrumpió. -Y si vas a disculparte otra vez por ese artículo, no lo hagas. Tú no eres tu padre.

-Gracias-.

Se levantaron, cargaron sus bolsos al hombro y se encaminaron a la salida.

-En verdad-. Dijo Harry. –Creo que soy yo el que debe disculparse, por lo del otro día...por la fotografía que nos tomaron hablando junto a la caseta de Quidditch.

-Ah, eso... sí-. Draco se encogió de hombros, nuevamente con la sensación creciente, entre sus hombros, de que su vida estaba siendo vista por todos como si viviera en una pecera. Se trataba de una fotografía borrosa y pequeña, pero los periódicos quedaron encantados, y el titular del Quibbler decía, conmovido: 'Sólo amigos, otra vez. ¿O más?'

-¿Se enojó tu padre?

-A mi no me dijo nada; aunque puedes golpearme con una pluma si crees en la cita que publicó el Profeta: 'Respeto la privacidad de mi hijo'-. Hizo una pausa. –Respeta mi privacidad y una mierda. Desde cuando, quise preguntar.

Harry rió y Draco se mordió un labio. Eso…no fue respetuoso. Ciertamente, su padre esperaría otra cosa de él. Sin embargo, en este momento, después de haber sido expuesto en la portada del Profeta como la supuesta víctima del abuso de su esposo, para beneficio de las maquinaciones políticas de Lucius Malfoy; Draco sentía que podía excusarse y burlarse a su costa por unos segundos.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo vas en Pociones?- Dijo, cambiando el tema.

-¿Yo? Bien. Hermione se hizo cargo de ayudarme desde donde tú dejaste. Hasta me está yendo bien en Aritmancia. Sólo Transformaciones me trae problemas.

-Creí que era una de tus mejores asignaturas.

-Normalmente, así es. Pero este capítulo no. Además, ahora estoy trabajando con Lisa Turpin y Stephen Cornfoot, y...- Negó con la cabeza.

-¿No te ayudan?

-Tratan, pero no entiendo.

-Qué raro, Cornfoot es mi compañero de Encantamientos, ahora, y me parece bastante colaborador-. Dijo Draco y casi rió, ante su propio dicho, con una involuntaria doble intención. –Tú sabes, es un Ravenclaw, es muy eficiente.

-Pero, yo no entiendo la mitad de lo que me dice-. Confesó Harry. –Realmente me estoy perdiendo en las clases, y McGonagall no está enseñando las mismas cosas a la clase de Gryffindor, así que Hermione no puede ayudarme, tampoco.

-Me pasa lo mismo en Herbología. La clase de Slytherin no es igual que la nuestra y parece que no puedo hacer que me importe lo suficiente como para entenderlo.

-Antes nunca tuviste problemas con Herbología.

-Entre tú y Longbottom lo difícil era no entender algo. Pero ahora me siento con Hannah Abbott; chica linda pero un poco tonta.

-No es tan tonta-. Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-No habla más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Sólo es tímida.

Llegaron al salón de Pociones. Draco reprimió un suspiro, pero, con gesto decidido, levantó la mano hasta el picaporte. Sin embargo, pero debió volverse cuando Harry hizo un leve ruidito con la garganta.

-¿Sí?

-Yo…yo podría ayudarte…con Herbología. Si quieres. Soy bastante bueno.

-¿Qué?

Harry miró hacia otro lado y eligió sus palabras con cuidado. –Sería...agradable no tener que evitarnos siempre.

Draco respiró hondo. –Sí, sería bueno-. Hizo una pausa. –Pero se supone que debemos evitarnos. El Sanador dijo que al principio sería extraño, pero que eventualmente...

Harry tragó saliva y asintió; parecía que iba a descartar la idea. Mentalmente, Draco se pateó a sí mismo, deseando poder retroceder y no decir nada. Algo de eso debió haberle comunicado a Harry, porque lo miró a los ojos, buscando algo, y pareció encontrarlo.

El vínculo le había enseñado a Draco cuál era la expresión de Harry cuando sentía algo, y ahora, aunque él no podía sentir nada, sabía que Harry se sentía inseguro, tímido, y que quería hablarle...estaba tenso, muy tenso.

Draco se sentía igual. En verdad, se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Por Herbología.

-Yo…-Harry se aclaró la garganta. –Te extraño.

El problema para respirar no mejoraba.

-Yo...yo también-. Dijo Draco, finalmente.

Ambos exhalaron. Harry tragó saliva, nuevamente, y despacio, levantó la mano y cubrió la mano de Draco sobre el picaporte. -¿Sí?

-Sí-. Draco respiró hondo. –Pero...el Sanador...

Harry suspiró y dejó caer la mano. Sí. De vuelta a la realidad. Al menos fue agradable saber que no era el único que sentía esto, pero realmente eso no cambiaba nada.

-Lo sé-. Dijo Harry. -No deberíamos-. Se aclaró la garganta. -Pero...pero ¿qué mal haríamos? Quiero decir...

Draco negó con la cabeza, diciéndose severamente que sería el colmo de la estupidez hacer algo distinto a evitar a Harry como a la plaga de Pogrebin. Se preparó para decir exactamente eso, pero se halló a sí mismo casi abofeteándose porque lo que salió de su boca fue: -Bueno...

-Yo...yo no estoy diciendo nada impropio, sólo...me parece estúpido ni siquiera...ni siquiera poder estudiar juntos...

-Sí, está bien-. Dijo Draco, antes de poder pensarlo mejor y reprimirse. -Sí, no me opondría a eso.

-¿De verdad?- Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron ligeramente.

-¿Y por qué no?

**Ooooooo**

En verdad, por qué no, seguía preguntándose a sí mismo mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, esa noche.

Eso había sido real y verdaderamente estúpido. Monumentalmente estúpido. Se suponía que él debía hacerse cargo de su vida y no volar de un salto hacia la idiotez abyecta e irredimible. Un salto gigante, como encontrarse mañana para intercambiar apuntes sobre Herbología y Transformaciones.

Él se estaba haciendo cargo de su vida; disfrutando de la libertad de no tener que lidiar con los amigos de Harry ni con aparecer en las noticias...

Excepto porque esa era parte de la razón por la que había tenido ese adorable momento con Harry, ¿cierto? Draco iba bien, manteniéndose alejado, pero entonces su padre tuvo que hacer algo que los empujó de nuevo a estar juntos. Y probablemente, su padre sería incapaz de comprender lo erróneo en lo que hizo, lo único que era capaz de ver era la posibilidad de anotar un tanto con el Señor de las Tinieblas, y a la mierda si eso afectaba a su propio hijo.

Aunque...tal vez ese artículo era lo que su padre quiso decir con 'compensación'. No parecía suficientemente grande, pero a veces el Señor Oscuro podía ser un poco extraño, especialmente cuando se trataba de Harry. Si ese era el caso, su padre podía ser perdonado por arrastrar el nombre de Draco por el lodo, junto al de Harry.

Maldición, hubiese sido bueno saber de antemano que su padre iba a hacer publica la historia el día de hoy. Pero, por supuesto, eso sería pedir demasiado. Su padre nunca vio la necesidad de darle suficiente información sobre nada; o bien pensó que Draco iba a darse cuenta por las suyas, o bien que no merecía ser informado. O tal vez, ni siquiera lo pensó.

Bajo circunstancias normales, ese hecho era molesto, pero era exasperante cuando las acciones de su familia tenían un impacto semejante en él. Ahora no estaba más informado que en segundo año, cuando pasó ese asunto del Heredero de Slytherin, o en quinto año, cuando su padre condujo ese ataque al Ministerio de la Magia; sólo que esta vez era peor, porque esta mierda que pasaba sin que tuviera conocimiento tenía que ver con su propia jodida unión. Apenas la semana pasada, un artículo decía que Parnassus McKay se había suicidado en prisión, él no tenía idea de cómo, ni por qué, o si su familia tuvo algo que ver...Y ahora, esto...

Draco esperaba que su pequeño ataque de esta mañana no llegase a oídos de su padre. Sin embargo, si llegaba, él podía decir lo que le había dicho a Harry: sin importar lo que él dijera, el nombre de Harry había sido manchado y su padre se había asegurado de que nada de lo que Draco pudiera decir o negar, sirviera. Sólo esperaba que pudiera convencer a su padre de que había pensado en eso antes del ataque, y no después. Además, esperaba que si su padre se enterara de que Harry y él se encontraban fuera de clases, pudiera convencerlo de que era pura y exclusivamente por motivos académicos. Lo que era cierto. Realmente.

Así era.

Draco suspiró profundamente. La única cosa más tonta que haber accedido a encontrarse con Harry mañana, era fingir que se trataba nada más que de un encuentro por simples tareas escolares. Semejante cosa sería demasiado autoengaño.

Y ya tenía suficiente.

Se autoengañaba, acostándose con Pansy y Stephen Cornfoot y diciédose a sí mismo que eso era suficiente para él; tratando de convencerse que ya había olvidado a Harry. Si eso fuese verdad, no hubiese sido tan estúpido como para ignorar los gritos de alarma en su cabeza, los signos claros en la voz y en los ojos de Harry que le avisaban que no estaba interesado en las tareas escolares, la inaceptable -por lo ávida-, respuesta, y el salto para tomar la oportunidad de ver a Harry a solas.

Su padre lo mataría si se enterase. Y aquí estaba, tozudamente decidido a hacerlo, porque bien jodido, quería hacerlo. Porque libertad e independencia y Pansy y Cornfoot no eran suficiente compensación por lo que había perdido.

Ni de cerca. Pansy era una buena amiga, y él disfrutaba estar con ella, y tocarla, obviamente era mejor que tocarse a sí mismo, pero no encendía su sangre exactamente. Nunca. El sentimiento era mutuo, ella disfrutaba, él lo sabía, pero no tenía que morderse el labio para no gritar ya antes de que la besara, como lo hacía Harry.

Y Cornfoot...otra vez, agradable, y definitivamente mejor que nada. Pero tampoco nada especial. No sólo había sido un tanto torpe y le había causado alguna incomodidad, la primera vez, no sólo había sido un poco rápido en llegar a la meta, sino que además, estuvo nervioso e inexperto –sin ser virgen, nunca había tenido sexo con otro chico-. Sus nervios, a diferencia de los de Harry, no había sido adorables ni excitantes. Cornfoot hacía pregunta trás pregunta, trás pregunta, hasta que Draco le espetó que, la próxima vez, traiga una Vuelapluma.

Afortunadamente, no la trajo, y la próxima vez fue más disfrutable. Draco se dijo que había mejorado, que tenía potencial...Harry tampoco había sido un experto al principio...

Excepto que no podía evitar recordar cómo Harry dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás y ahogaba pequeñas maldiciones en el calor de la pasión. La primera vez que fue hacia abajo y lo tomó en su boca, Harry se mordió la mano para no gritar. La excitación de Harry siempre había prendido fuego a Draco –se dio cuenta de que, aún ahora, el recuerdo lo encendía-. Draco estiró la mano, bajo los cobertores, tocándose, cerrando los ojos y recordando las chispas que saltaban entre ellos. Se detuvo para asegurarse de que había colocado un encantamiento silenciador en las cortinas. Eso lo llevó directamente a un recuerdo levemente embarazoso, aunque altamente estimulante. Una vez, apenas comenzado el período invernal, se olvidaron de colocar el encantamiento de privacidad y terminaron sobresaltados al oír que el gruñido iracundo de Blaise, desde el otro lado de las cortinas, respondiendo a una pregunta agitada de Draco.

-¡Ay, definitivamente, deja que te haga una mamada, Potter, así se calla! Mañana tengo que presentar un trabajo de Historia de la Magia y ustedes están mandando al demonio mi comprensión de la Convención Internacional de Hechicería.

Draco cerró los ojos, movió su mano con más rapidez, sonriendo al recordar el rubor mortificado de Harry y el inmediato siseo del encantamiento silenciador. Creyó que Harry se alejaría e insistiría en acabar en su propia habitación, pero en cambio, Harry lo empujó sobre su espalda, le cubrió la boca apurando los movimientos para que ambos se corrieran, rápida y ardientemente. Murmurando algo así como 'por el bien de Zabini, ¿sabes?'. Que las inhibiciones de Harry hayan sido vencidas completamente por su libido, fue y seguirá siendo un gran motivo de excitación para él.

Jadeó y se corrió, caliente por el recuerdo.

Draco se limpió, diciéndose con firmeza que no sería lo mismo con Harry si…muy bien, no seamos inocentes, _cuando _vuelvan a acostarse juntos. Pomfrey dijo que lo que hacía todo tan intenso era el hechizo de unión. Y ya no existía. Tal vez, después de que duerman juntos, finalmente, después del divorcio, podrá aceptar que lo que extraña, simplemente ya no está. Y entonces, así podrá seguir con su vida y esperar a volver a sentir ese tipo de intensidad con su futura esposa, una linda chica de sangre pura y de buena familia.

Y entonces, se dijo, ya no necesitará autoengañarse más.

**ooooooo**

**Martes, día**** 134**

-Patético, completamente patético.

-¡No es tan fácil!

-Inténtalo otra vez-. Dijo Draco, descansando cómodamente sobre su silla verde y plata.

Harry frunció el ceño ante su propia bufanda, que lo desafiaba alegremente en un montoncito rojo y dorado desde el piso del salón vacío. –P_annoset_a-. Dijo, firmemente.

La bufanda se movió, como provocándolo, pero permaneció tirada.

-¿Por qué no pudiste practicar esto en la clase?

-Lisa y Stephen estaban muy ocupados, discutiendo sobre cuál de las sillas era más sólida, y si era mejor una silla sólida o una liviana...

-¡Ravenclaws!- Rió Draco.

-Además, Lisa se quejaba porque Stephen no había acudido a su cita para el trabajo de Transformaciones del domingo; lo acusaba de estudiar con un Hufflepuff desde el examen de la semana pasada.

-Traicionar al compañero de estudios-. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. -El peor pecado de los Ravenclaw-. Harry rio y volvió a mirar su bufanda caída. Maldición, normalmente, esta era su mejor asignatura. -Sólo piensa en la silla que quieres-. Le recomendó Draco. -Las palabras no son importantes, tú lo sabes; todo se reduce a mantener en tu mente qué es lo quieres. Las palabras sólo te ayudan a enfocar los pensamientos-.

-Está bien, sí-. Dijo, tratando de no sonar impaciente, mientras Draco le recordaba cosas que cualquier alumno de tercer año sabía. Frunció el ceño, mirando la bufanda. -Tal vez me ayudaría entender por qué se supone que esto es remotamente útil.

-Por favor, dime que no hablas en serio-. Dijo Draco, con voz lastimera. -Si estás en un pantano, estás cansado y no quieres sentarte en la suciedad, sacas tu bufanda y la conviertes en una silla. ¿No es útil?

-Supongo que sí-. Respondió Harry, sin entusiasmo.

-Ya sé, ya sé, a los Gryffindor les encanta sentarse en la suciedad-. Murmuró Draco. Harry reflexionó que antes, esa afirmación lo hubiese llevado a unos cuantos insultos gratuitos con la palabra 'suciedad'.

Bueno. La silla. Se concentró en la bufanda, tratando de pensar en cómo quería que luciera...y no en Draco, luciendo perfectamente cómodo en su silla y haciendo trizas su concentración.

Puta madre.

Mierda, no podía; no podía concentrarse. No era como en el último mes de su unión, cuando estar con Draco era completamente normal y lo hacía sentir centrado como nunca antes, con la firmeza del vínculo como un fundamento en sus vidas. La presencia de Draco no lo relajaba en lo absoluto, era reconfortante, pero lo distraía. Harry estaba hiper alerta y concentrado, pero en lo único que podía concentrarse era en el mero hecho de que Draco estaba allí. Y no le ayudaba para nada, seguir pensando en la cara de Draco el día anterior, cuando quedaron en juntarse; estaba casi seguro –aún sin el vínculo-, que Draco no estaba interesado en practicar Transformaciones, ni en hablar de McGonagall ni de Neville, ni en intercambiar apuntes de Herbología.

Como le había pasado con Cho, sufría todo el conflicto entre desear desesperadamente estar con alguien y luego alterarse por la cercanía. Draco le lanzaría una maldición allí mismo si supiera que Harry lo estaba comparando con Cho, pero así era.

Respiró hondo. Draco no era Cho Chang, y él no tenía quince años. Bajó la varita.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Draco.

-No creo poder hacer esto-. Respondió, lentamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo...esto de 'seamos amigos', es demasiado...no puedo-.

Silencio.

Se aclaró la garganta. –Es demasiado distrayente.

Hubo otra pausa; Draco tragó saliva y se levantó, murmurando suavemente un 'Finite Incantatum' y guardando su bufanda en el bolsillo. –Tenemos dos opciones, entonces. Educadamente dejar de vernos o no ser 'solamente amigos'.

Harry levantó la vista; tenía mucha experiencia en cómo lucía Draco cuando quería algo. No necesitaba el vínculo, podía saberlo. Se acercó y miró a Draco a los ojos. Vio vacilación, timidez...y el mismo deseo que él sentía. Lentamente, se acercó más, esperando que Draco retrocediera en cualquier momento. Demonios, esperando que él mismo retrocediera en cualquier momento.

Ninguno de los dos retrocedió. Harry tocó suavemente el brazo de Draco. -¿Estás seguro...?

Draco dudó y bajó la vista. -Mi padre me matará si...

-Lo sé. Probablemente esto no sea una buena idea...-Harry se interrumpió.

Draco lo miró y...ay mierda. Sí, ambos sabían cuál era la opción inteligente, pero ninguno de los dos era terriblemente inteligente cuando se trataba del otro. ¿Por qué cambiarían las cosas sólo porque no eran inteligentes sobre la amistad -o lo que sea esto-, en lugar de odio?

Harry se acercó más, incapaz de detenerse; y esta vez, Draco fue el no pudo moverse por la indecisión, y Harry fue el que deseaba más, el que tenía menos que perder, tal como Draco aquella vez en la oficina de Dumbledore, la primera vez...

Y entonces, sus labios se unieron y fue como volver a casa...

La familiaridad, la calidez, el deseo, la necesidad de tocar más; el mismo aroma, el mismo gusto; hasta el sonido que hizo Draco. Un suspiro de alivio o lo que fuese...todo era igual...

Pomfrey había dicho que el vínculo era el que hacía que todo fuese tan poderoso, pero si esto era lo que quedaba, después del vínculo, casi no había diferencia, sólo no podía sentir directamente las emociones de Draco. La pasión increíble seguía allí, así como la abrumadora necesidad de no dejarlo ir, la excitación instantánea, el deseo desesperado de acariciarlo todo. Harry se forzó a mantener las manos ocupadas en el cabello de Draco, en sus mejillas, en su cuello, y en no dejarlas seguir demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido.

-Ay, joder-. Dijo Draco, en voz baja, separándose apenas y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry, nervioso.

-Nada, es que...pensé que...no importa-. Draco bajó la mirada, acariciando ausentemente el cabello de Harry, y claramente alterado.

Harry se obligó a detenerse, miró a Draco a los ojos, tratando de leerlos, de descubrir si la niebla gris era confusión, o deseo o dudas.

No había dudas, supuso, porque Draco hizo un sonido gutural y lo abrazó, besándolo con fiereza, y Harry debió concentrarse completamente para no demandar más y para no dejar que la reacción sorpresiva de su cuerpo lo capte completamente.

Ay, Dios, estaba en casa.

**ooooooo**

-¿Hiciste el ensayo de Astronomía?- Preguntó Ron. Harry arrojó su mochila al suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Mmm…sí. Ya lo hice.

Ron rió. –Bien, compañero, ¿quién es?- Dijo, amablemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- Dijo Harry, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía.

La sonrisa divertida de Ron hizo que las cuidadosas palabras preparadas evasivas de Harry, resultaran inútiles. En menos de quince minutos en Gryffindor; bueno, había estado fuera más de lo que había dicho que estaría, y probablemente haya evadido decir a dónde iba, y sabía que era incapaz de no mostrar en su cara la tormenta interior, pero, honestamente no se le había ocurrido que Ron pudiera darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba. No solía ser terriblemente observador.

-Dijiste que ibas a terminar el trabajo de Astronomía, pero dejaste el libro. Además, tu cara no es la cara de alguien que acaba de tener un productivo encuentro de estudio.

-Ron...

-¿Por qué lo ocultas? ¿Te preocupa que salga en los periódicos?

Harry resopló, cediendo. –Sí-. Dijo, mirando fijamente al cielo raso.

-Harry, soy tu mejor amigo. Sabes que no le contaría a nadie...¿o ella es tímida y no quiere salir en los periódicos?

-Somos los dos-.

-¡Vamos! ¿Quién es?

-Ron, no puedo decírtelo-. Negó con la cabeza, pero Ron sólo sonrió.

-Eventualmente nos enteraremos todos, lo sabes. Deberías decírselo a ella; si nos cuentas a Hermione y a mi podremos ayudarlos a mantenerlo oculto un poco más. Sólo habla con ella...- Ron se interrumpió, ladeando la cabeza, miró a Harry con curiosidad y vio que trataba de proyectar una expresión inocente.

-¿No será un chico, no?

El corazón de Harry dio un salto; negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No había sido capaz de esconder su reacción; Ron lo observaba con ligera sorpresa, que con bastante rapidez se transformó en diversión. -Harry.

-No...no le cuentes a Hermione-. Dijo Harry, sentándose.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo...no, no creo que lo entienda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser nacida de muggles? Hermione no piensa de ese modo, tú lo sabes.

-No, no es eso...

-¿Y entonces, qué?- Harry negó tozudamente con la cabeza. Ron frunció el ceño. –Es por quién es…¿verdad?

-Yo…

De repente, Ron se sentó. -¿No será Malfoy, no?

Harry abrió aún más los ojos y miró asombrado a Ron. Ni en un millón de años hubiese creído que Ron adivinaría de quién se trataba...se fijó para asegurarse de que realmente era Ron y no Hermione el que estaba en la otra cama.

-Es él-. Dijo Ron, simplemente. Harry se llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho y apoyó la cabeza en ellas; respiró hondo, incapaz de mirarlo de frente.

Mierda. Maldita sea, eso había sido mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado, y la necesidad de disculparse era jodídamente urgente. Mi padre me mataría, había dicho Draco, y Harry tuvo que admitirlo y agradecer al cielo porque él no tenía ese problema, pero debía reconocer que el hecho de haber vuelto con Draco, voluntariamente, tampoco iba a emocionar a sus amigos. Una cosa era involucrarse con un probable futuro Mortífago que detestaba a los nacidos de muggles porque no tenía alternativa...pero hacerlo voluntariamente...

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha; no quería ver ni acusación ni decepción en la mirada de Ron. Se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. -¿Cómo…cómo supiste?

Hubo una pausa, luego, Ron se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, se pasó las manos por la cara, cansado y se rió. –Fue Hermione, en verdad-. Dijo. Harry se quedó mirándolo, sin entender. -¿Te acuerdas el artículo que salió hace unos días, preguntando si ustedes habían vuelto a juntarse?

-¿Sí?

-Yo dije algo así como 'cuando los escregutos vuelen', pero ella se puso seria y dijo que no le sorprendería si tú quisieras volver con él. Ella pensaba que tú le echabas de menos mucho más de lo que dejabas ver-.

-Ah...

-Harry...¿por qué?

Harry cerró los ojos, profundamente agradecido porque no parecía haber decepción en la voz de Ron, sólo una preocupación desconcertada. –Yo...sólo lo extrañaba-. Murmuró Harry. –Eso es todo...realmente lo echaba de menos.

Hubo un breve silencio, Ron esperó una explicación. Cuando no llegó, Ron suspiró. –Eso fue lo que dijo Hermione. Yo le contesté que tú sólo estabas decaído, pero ella dijo que era más que eso. Hasta dijo que...¿tú sabías que los muggles creen que de verdad se puede enfermar por este tipo de cosas?

-Sí-. Harry sonrió levemente.

-Qué loco. Ella dijo que tienen algo parecido a las Pociones Reconfortantes, y que lo toman si la cosa se pone realmente mal.

-Yo no necesito una Poción Reconfortante, Ron.

-¿Estás seguro? Sería mucho menos peligroso que volver con él-. Harry miró hacia otro lado. –Ahora...¿te sientes mejor?

Se encogió de hombros. –Sí, supongo.

-Bueno, eso es bueno, creo-. Ron respiró hondo. –Estás loco, ¿lo sabes, no? Estamos hablando de _Malfoy_. Quiero decir, sé que tú lo conoces mejor y que te gusta y todo eso, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, no querías acercarte a él porque sabías hacia dónde va...

-Sé lo que dije...pero…ahora es diferente.

Ron asintió, resignado. –Escucha, compañero, más vale que le cuentes a Hermione, aunque no quieras. Se va a poner hecha una furia si lo averigua por su lado.

-Ya lo sé-. Harry dio un respingo.

-Te voy a ayudar a mantenerlo oculto, si quieres. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Harry cerro los ojos. –No lo sé.

**ooooooo**

**Jueves, Día 136**

No se suponía que fuese así, pensó Draco, desesperadamente. Así no: Harry apoyado sobre sus codos, encima de un escritorio, en un salón abandonado. Los besos apasionados y titubeos y gemidos se convirtieron en esto: en la nuca de Harry, caliente contra los labios y la lengua de Draco, ambos sin aliento; Draco embistiendo con dureza dentro de Harry, manteniéndole las caderas en su lugar con una mano y la otra cerrada firmemente alrededor de su erección. No había vínculo que hiciera que Draco supiera lo que Harry estaba sintiendo, y no lo necesitaba. No era necesario mientras la voz de Harry se entrecortaba debajo suyo, no con los nudillos blancos de la manos de Harry apretando el borde del escritorio, no había nada involuntario en esto. Nada. Aún cuando el borde del escritorio probablemente se incrustaba en los muslos de Harry y auguraba moretones para mañana, hasta eso encendía la excitación de Draco; además del hecho de que Harry pudiera hacer esto y que no le importara, de que otra vez estuviesen moviéndose juntos, de que sus camisas estén abiertas y sus pantalones terminen arruinados, de que la corbata roja y dorada de Harry esté arrugada sobre el escritorio y de que Harry embista en la mano de Draco como si no le interesara nada más.

Joder. Se suponía que no debía ser así. Draco movió su mano izquierda desde la cadera de Harry hacia el borde del escritorio, entrelazó sus dedos y gruñó al sentir que los dedos de Harry apretaban los suyos. Harry bajó la cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a perder el control. Draco sintió que podía morir feliz, allí mismo... pero no se suponía que fuera tan bueno.

**ooooooo**

Draco se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Pansy, en la sala común, y se felicitó por haberse controlado tanto en su último encuentro con Harry. No tenía ninguna marca sospechosa, se habían examinado cuidadosamente uno al otro; se habían duchado y él estaba seguro de que estaba usando sólo ropa suya, nada de Harry y cada artículo estaba prolijo y arreglado.

En cuanto a su expresión, le complació notar en el espejo, al entrar en la casi vacía sala común, sólo mostraba una preocupación casual por el examen de Runas Antiguas de mañana. No había ninguna señal en su cara de su propia exigencia interior por una explicación de qué mierda le estaba pasando.

Pansy asintió ausentemente, y sin levantar la vista de su texto de Runas, le pasó la mano por el cabello aún húmedo. -¿Cómo está tu...mm...amigo íntimo, Cornfoot?- Dijo, en voz baja.

Draco se quedó helado, en medio del acto de sacar su libro de texto de la mochila. -¿Qué?

Pansy soltó una risita y cerró el libro. –Mi Dios, Draco, deberías verte la cara.

Él examinó la cara de Pansy, en busca de algún rastro de celos o enojo, pero ella parecía casi divertida.

-Está bien, querido-. Sonrió. –Lo pesqué a Cornfoot embobado contigo durante Encantamientos, la semana pasada. Pensé que sentirías curiosidad por probar con otros chicos, después de Potter. Aunque debo advertirte que, tal vez, puede que tu padre no sea tan comprensivo.

Draco exhaló, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su asiento. –A mi padre no le importaría-. Dijo. –Mientras termine casado con una chica adecuada.

-Mm, sí, yo diría que aún eres hábil en ese aspecto-. Ronroneó Pansy, pícaramente. Él le sonrió y ella palmeó su regazo, indicándole que se acueste, para tener una pequeña charla. Draco obedeció, se acostó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo. –Entonces...¿ahora prefieres estar con chicos?

-No. Quiero decir…tal vez…no lo sé…

-¿No fui suficiente para ti?- Preguntó ella, en tono liviano y pasándole los dedos por el cabello, otra vez.

-Pants, vamos-. Él la miró, preocupado.

-Detesto ese sobrenombre, y no vas a sacarme del tema con tanta facilidad-. Dijo ella, severamente. –Vamos, ahora mi orgullo femenino está en juego.

-Si tanto te interesa, creo que busqué a Cornfoot porque no quería que las cosas se pusieran incómodas entre nosotros. Mira, me encanta una revolcada, como al que más, pero debes admitir...

-No, eso es muy sensato. Sin embargo, te juro que si empiezas a venir aquí con marcas encima, vas a escucharme, o más que eso, para ser justos. Después de todo, no se debe dejar a un amigo en la estacada.

-Muy bien-. Le sonrió.

-¿Es igual que antes?

-¿Qué, el sexo con un chico?- Draco se encogió de hombros. –Son diferentes personas.

-Ya lo sé, Draco-. La voz de Pansy bajó de volumen. –Y no estoy hablando de Cornfoot.

-¿Cómo?

Pansy examinaba sus uñas con gran interés. -¿Te acuerdas cuando esa perra de McGonagall me mandó a lustrar las viejas plaquetas, el año pasado, después de que transformé las colitas de la chica Abbott en barro verde? Tu padre obtuvo la mayor calificación en los Exámenes de Encantamientos en doce años. No es un hombre estúpido, tu padre.

Draco se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Y si yo puedo colocarte un simple encantamiento rastreador, para saber cuándo estás acostándote con Stephen Cornfoot y cuándo te acuestas con otro, es relativamente seguro asumir que tu padre podría hacer lo mismo.

-Pansy…- Draco intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Pansy se apoyó en su hombro y lo mantuvo en el lugar.

-Sólo me resta esperar que Potter le haya hecho algo a tu cerebro y que puedas usarlo como excusa cuando tu padre te descubra; porque tú sabes que lo hará, y será un infierno para ti.

-Yo...

-Por lejos, esta es la cosa más estúpida que has hecho-. Dijo ella, su expresión y su voz completamente incongruentes –una perfectamente juguetona y distendida, y la otra perfectamente neutra. –Debería delatarte. Te dije que iba a estar a tu lado, pero esto, realmente, pero realmente, es agotar mi paciencia y mi fe en ti. Este tipo de idiotez no te augura nada bueno para ti y no me sirve para nada; no vas a vivir lo suficiente si eres tan tarado como para arriesgar todo por unas cuantas revolcadas con _Potter_, justo con él entre todos.

El corazón de Draco galopaba, y no podía dejar de mirarla. En años, habían tenido muchas peleas, pero nunca la había visto tan furiosa, y con su acostumbrado sarcasmo chillón reemplazado por una calma gélida.

-¿Tienes, a ver..._alguna_ explicación?

-Yo...

-No. No lo creo.

Draco frunció el ceño y decidió pasar a la ofensiva. –Mira, es suficiente...- Quiso levantarse, pero ella susurró algo y él sintió que sus miembros se fijaban en su lugar a la fuerza. Se golpeó, mentalmente, por haber sido tomado con la guardia baja, otra vez, por el truco de Pansy, de tener su varita dentro de la manga para usarla cuando quiera, sin que se note.

-Draco, tu padre no se va a molestar en desheredarte, si te descubre. Te va a matar de la manera más asquerosa posible-. Dijo, como quien conversa del tiempo. Él no podía ni levantarse ni desviar la mirada.

-No lo haría-. Respondió Draco, con voz vacía, agradecido porque, al menos podía hablar.

-Tu padre te quito la voz por una semana cuando tenías ocho años.

-Le contesté mal.

-Cuando le contesté mal a mi madre, hizo que mi elfo doméstico me lave la boca con hierba amarga. Cuando me fue mal en Pociones, me quitaron la escoba por un mes. Tu padre te quitó la magia durante un verano entero, después de que Granger tuviera mejores calificaciones que tú, en primer año.

-Se supone que nadie debe usar magia durante el verano-. Apuntó Draco, tranquilamente.

-Como si eso jamás hubiese significado algo para nuestras familias-. Se burló, Pansy. –No somos los jodidos Weasley o los Longbottom. Y, si lo fuéramos, como viste ese año, hay una enorme diferencia entre no tener permitido y no poder usar tu magia-. Pansy negó con la cabeza, enojada. –Y no importa que haya comprado tu lugar en el equipo de Quidditch, después de que tu madre le echó la culpa por haberte convertido en un jodido squib durante seis semanas-, especialmente porque te dejó ciego dos días después de que perdiste tu juego contra Potter. Él fue el que te hizo tomar la poción Emetium sin diluir y te hizo vomitar por una semana, porque se te escapó que te gustaba el buscador de las Furias, y sólo porque él es un nacido de muggles. Te encerró en una habitación con Fenrir Greyback durante la luna llena cuando te atreviste a decir que tal vez, el Señor de las Tinieblas no debería aliarse con hombres lobo –y sé que Fenrir no podía morderte, pero tú no lo sabías-, y lo que hizo tu padre fue cruel. Se descontrola cuando lo desafías o decepcionas, y tú te estás olvidando de eso...y-. De repente, ella se agachó y lo abrazó, y las palabras se amortiguaron en su cuello. -¡TE ODIO! ¡ERES UN JODIDO IDIOTA!

Draco cerró los ojos y trató con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar en todo lo que Pansy acababa de decirle. Esperó pacientemente hasta que ella recobró el control y se aclaró la garganta. –Yo necesitaba...no lo sé, despedirme bien, o algo así. Eso es todo…- Dijo él, en voz baja, deseando que ella al menos lo dejara volter la cara y no estar sometido a su mirada escrutadora. –Fue...todo pasó muy rápido, no tuve tiempo para...mira, estamos hablando de Potter, ¿verdad?- Esperó hasta que ella asintió. –No es exactamente la vela más brillante del candelero. No es tan atractivo ni interesante, sus habilidades sociales son atroces y sus opiniones políticas y sus amigos...- Se interrumpió. –Sólo necesito sacarlo de mi mente, ¿sí? No durará mucho...

-Draco, eres un idiota-. Pansy lo abrazó y negó con la cabeza. –La madre de Queenie tiene razón, después de todo. Los hombres son todos unos jodidos inútiles. Sólo obedecen a sus pantalones, y nada más-. Sacudió la cabeza y acarició el cabello de Draco, murmurando el Finite Incantatum, para levantar el hechizo. Lentamente, él se relajó en el abrazo.


	21. Capítulo 18: 18 al 27 de febrero

**Esta es la traducción de "Bond", historia de Anna Fugazzi. **

**Draco/Harry**

**Si no se sienten cómodos con eso, pues hagan click! Y salgan de la página, nada los detiene.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes le pertenecen J.K. Rowling.**

**¡Gracias por todos los reviews!**

**VÍNCULO**

**Capítulo 18**

**18 al 27 de febrero**

**Jueves, día 143**

Pansy avanzaba a paso firme por el pasillo, furiosa. ¡Qué día pésimo! Primero, todas sus anotaciones de Pociones para el día, se arruinaron por culpa de una gota perdida de SpreadRot. Millicent Bulstrode iba a ser muy, muy infeliz si no era capaz de ofrecerle una compensación adecuada. Después, ese idiota de Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, la había hecho quedar como una tonta en Runas, con la entusiasta ayuda de Queenie. Luego, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor decidió sacudir un poco las cosas y establecer 'grupos de trabajo', con compañeros con los que no acostumbraban trabajar. Hizo un encantamiento para emparejarlos al azar; ella y Draco terminaron asignados con Potter, Weasley y Granger, en una tarea que requerirá reuniones después de clase, por todo el resto de la semana. Encantador.

La única cosa que había salido bien, hasta ahora, era que las clases del tercer piso fueron canceladas casi una hora antes, porque un alumno de sexto año, accidentalmente, hizo un 'Sonorus' tan poderoso que convirtió el piso completo en un infierno cacofónico. Eso sí fue bueno, pues los Slytherin salieron antes de la clase de Historia de la Magia, dándole a Pansy veinte minutos de estudio tranquilo antes de la hora de reunión del estúpido grupo de Defensa, en el salón número 11.

Puede que no resulte tan mal, reflexionó ella, acercándose a la puerta. Enojada como estaba con Draco, por querer andar otra vez con Potter, al menos esta sería una oportunidad para que ellos estén juntos sin que tengan que asegurarse de no despertar sospechas sobre su renovada relación.

Felizmente, Weasley y Granger, no estaban irritantemente complacidos con esta pequeña aventura de Draco y de Potter. De hecho, ambos estaban un tanto preocupados. Sin embargo, el otro día, Granger comenzó a decir, con incomodidad, algo así como que era comprensible que Potter quisiera volver con Draco, porque 'él no había sido criado con suficientes demostraciones físicas de afecto', y que por eso 'era natural que deseara regresar a la única relación verdadera que había tenido'; hasta que Pansy debió pedirle –muy respetuosamente- que, por favor, se guardara sus ideas muggles y se concentrara en ayudarlos a que ambos se saquen las ganas sin que nadie se entere.

Sacarse las ganas y un carajo, resopló Pansy. Draco no estaba sacándose las ganas con Potter, estaba demasiado alegre para ser un chico despidiéndose de su aventura. Estúpido idiota, realmente parecía contento...con _Potter_. Si no fuera por la identidad de la persona con la que andaba, y porque ella se estaba convirtiendo en un manojo de nervios, Pansy se sentiría feliz por él.

Y ahora, se suponía que todos debían trabajar juntos. Hasta el lunes. Empujó la puerta del pequeño cuarto de materiales asignado al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pensando que su día no podía ponerse peor, pero luego abrió la puerta del salón propiamente dicho y se quedó de una pieza.

Su día se puso peor.

Draco y Potter estaban enredados sobre una silla: Potter sentado a horcajadas de Draco, sus labios trabajaban juntos vorazmente, las camisas desbrochadas a medio quitar, la corbata roja y dorada de Potter encima de un hombro de Draco, los dedos de Potter en los cabellos de Draco.

Draco se apretaba contra Potter, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo a medida que la boca de Potter se movía por su cuello. Evidentemente estaban demasiado concentrados uno en el otro como para escuchar la entrada de Pansy, ni para notar que ella se encontraba de pie a unos pocos pies de distancia, entre las sombras del área de materiales.

¡Mi Dios! Eso era algo que Pansy _no_ necesitaba ver: Potter deslizó sus manos y desabotonó el pantalón de Draco, bajó el cierre y Draco siseó su aprobación, con la respiración acelerada y retornándole el favor deslizando una mano dentro de los pantalones de Potter.

¡Ay, mierda, esto era...ajjj! Pansy ahogó un chillido. Rápidamente, Potter bajó y se arrodilló delante de la silla, Draco se movió un poco y reprimió un grito, y...la línea de visión de Pansy quedó bloqueada por un escritorio, así que no podía decir exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, pero a juzgar por los gemidos estrangulados de Draco y por el arqueo de su cuello y el modo en que cerraba los ojos con placer, era jodídamente obvio, y era...

... perturbadoramente caliente.

Y absolutamente _gracioso_.

Pansy se detuvo en la mitad del paso, su indignado impulso inicial de gritarles y ordenarles que se detengan fue reemplazado repentinamente por diversión y una firme determinación de no hacer nada que pueda molestarlos.

Sonrió maliciosamente y realizó un pequeño encantamiento para ocultarse, otro para convertir el salón a prueba de ruidos, y se acomodó a esperar. Y observar, muy, muy cuidadosamente; porque nunca, jamás iba a dejar que Draco olvidara que ella vio de cerca cómo le pulía su varita, nada menos que el mismísimo Niño Que Vivió.

Pansy supuso que bien podría tomar algunos apuntes mientras estaba allí, reprimiendo un ataque de risitas. Pues, ciertamente, nunca había visto tan desinhibido a Draco cuando estuvo con ella. Lo que sea que Potter estaba haciendo, lo tenía a Draco gimiendo, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y con las piernas temblorosas. Pansy consideró la posibilidad de adentrarse más en el salón para observar desde un mejor ángulo, pero no estaba segura de que poder ocultar su presencia.

-No, ¿por qué no te quedas? Vamos a practicar Defensa. Estamos aprendiendo a realizar barreras contra vampiros...- Pansy giró justo cuando Granger y Blaise entraban; sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que -por supuesto- sin importar el ruido que hicieran, Draco y Potter no podían oírlos.

-¿No ibas a la biblioteca a estudiar Historia?- Pansy cuestionó a Blaise con brusquedad, moviéndose para bloquearles la vista del salón de clase y tratando frenéticamente de pensar en cómo distraerlos.

-Hermione se ofreció a ayudarme con Encantamientos, después de su...¿qué mierda?- Blaise miró más allá de Pansy; ella maldijo y lo tomó por el hombro, pero ya era demasiado tarde. -¿Qué MIERDA, Pansy?

-Blaise...

Granger también los vio a Draco y a Potter, y se puso de un color rojo furioso, dándose vuelta para no ver.

-¡Parkinson! Que...

-Tú sabías de esto, ¿verdad?- La sorpresa de Blaise se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en ira. Enfrentó a Pansy.

-Blaise, déjame expl-

-¿Hace cuánto que sucede esto?- Demandó Blaise.

-Tenemos que...- Dijo Granger, nerviosa, señalando hacia la puerta abierta.

-¡Merlin, Granger no pueden oirnos!- Dijo Pansy, con impaciencia. -Puse un encantamiento...y como sea, están bastante ocupados. Blaise, por favor.

-¿Cuánto hace?

Pansy respiró hondo. -Poco más de una semana.

-¡Joder, Mordred! ¡Dios, qué jodido IDIOTA!- Dijo Blaise, apoyándose en la pared y dándole golpes con la cabeza. -¿Qué _mierda_ está pensando?

-No está pensando mucho. Por lo menos, no con su cerebro.

-¡Por amor de Dios!- Siseó Granger. -No podemos estar aquí mientras ellos...

Pansy lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, donde Potter llevaba a Draco hacia el clímax y ella se lo estaba perdiendo completamente. Espetó: -¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres ir allí a decirles que se detengan? ¡No van a agradecértelo! ¿sabes?

Blaise soltó una carcajada y eso alentó a Pansy porque notó que parecía menos furioso. -Creí que esto te entusiasmaría o que dirías que es terríblemente romántico...

-Ya te dije que no pienso que esto es romántico, creo que es peligroso.

-Bueno, por lo menos uno-. Dijo Blaise, secamente. Granger lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿pensaste que me encantaría saber que Harry se acuesta con _Draco Malfoy_?

Blaise se burló. -¡Dios no quiera!- Hizo una mueca de desprecio, luego sonrió con malicia, mirando por sobre el hombro de Pansy otra vez, y notando que Potter había hecho un buen trabajo, aparentemente, pues Draco estaba apoyado contra el respaldo de su silla tratando de recobrar el aliento. Granger permanecía de espaldas, con la cara roja como una remolacha.

-Mira Granger, si estás tan preocupada por su privacidad, ¿por qué no te aseguras de que nadie los moleste? ¿Weasley, por ejemplo? Ve, espera afuera...Qué buena chica-. Dijo Pansy, cínicamente, y mientras Granger salía, con presteza -apenas resistió la urgencia de agregar '¡fuera, fuera!'-. Ella y Blaise se volvieron hacia Draco y Potter. Al parecer, Draco se había recuperado lo suficiente como para devolverle el favor y Potter lucía absolutamente agradecido.

-Aparentemente es bueno-. Dijo Blaise, de mala gana, viendo cómo Potter tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordía el labio inferior.

-No tan bueno como Potter. Creo que nunca lo escuché maldecir de ese modo cuando se lo hice yo-. Admitió Pansy.

-El Profeta mataría...no, bueno, esto sería un poco sórdido para El Profeta, pero el Quisquilloso o el Inquisidor matarían por una exclusiva como esta: 'El Niño Que Chupó'. Con lo que recaudaría podría retirarme.

-No eres el único. Tienen que ser más cuidadosos, se supone que este salón no se usa, pero la próxima vez pueden ser descubiertos por alguien que no esté de su lado...

-Muérdete la lengua. Yo no estoy de su lado, no con esto.

-Blaise.

-No te preocupes, no voy a traicionarlo con su pequeño secreto, aunque le vendría bien que lo hiciera. Ahora, haz silencio; ya que estás acá y no pueden oirte, más te vale prestar atención y aprender algo útil-. Dijo Blaise, con amargura. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al par: Potter jadeó, bajó la mano, presumiblemente para tocar el cabello de Draco. -Qué buen encantamiento ocultador, de todos modos. Eres una completa pervertida, Pansy.

-Tú también los estás observando.

-Es más curiosidad intelectual que otra cosa. Tú sabes que los chicos no me hacen nada. Aunque si alguno de ellos se ofreciera a hacerme _eso, _dudo que me negaría...-Blaise perdió el hilo al oir que Potter gemía, con sus ojos cerrados, evidentemente cerca del climax. -¡Ay, por fin!- Blaise esperó hasta que Potter terminó de temblar, atrajo a Draco hasta su regazo y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento; entonces, entró al salón, aplaudiendo.

-Muy buen espectáculo, chicos.

Pansy tuvo que reírse al ver que las caras de Potter y Draco pasaban por idénticos estados de satisfacción a sorpresa y a ultrajada vergüenza. Se tambalearon, tratando acomodarse, rápidamente se subieron los pantalones y abotonaron sus camisas, mortificados y furiosos.

-Eres un idiota-. Dijo Blaise a Draco, sin preámbulos e ignorando a Potter. -Eres un jodido tonto y vas a hacer que te asesinen. Debes saberlo.

-¡Tú eres un estúpido, jodido pervertido!- Fue todo lo que Draco pareció capaz de replicar, mientras acomodaba su camisa dentro del pantalón, con su pecho agitado y su cabello revuelto.

-¡Este no es un jodido asunto tuyo, Zabini!- Exclamó Potter, con ira, ajustándose la corbata.

-¡No tenías derecho a espiarnos!

-No estaba espiando. Entré al salón, como lo haría cualquiera. Justo como pasará uno de estos días, y cuando esta mierda salga a la luz, los golpeará tan fuerte que necesitarán un Protego para evitar que los aplaste a los dos.

-Odio tener que decírtelo-, Pansy hizo una mueca, -pero tú no eres un auténtico vidente, Blaise. No puedes-

-No necesito ser vidente; tengo cerebro. Y déjame decirte que cuando los descubran, van a desear la maldición-. Registró la súbita alarma de Potter y puso los ojos en blanco, con impaciencia. -No, no voy a contárselo a nadie. Pero, Draco, no pienses ni por un momento que voy a apoyarte si esto se conoce.

-Bien. Ya lo sé-. Respondió Draco, con voz apretada.

-Bien.

Hubo una pausa incómoda, mientras Draco y Potter terminaron de acomodarse. Pansy reflexionó que realmente no era demasiado bueno que Potter tuviera que cortarse el cabello, lucía mucho más desaliñado y desprolijo. Ella señaló sus ropas. -Deberían hacer un encantamiento 'desarrugador' o algo así. Lucen bastante...arrugados.

Draco miró con enojo a Blaise, que reía.

-Qué bien que los que entramos fuimos nosotros-. Agregó Pansy. -Tienen que ser más cuidadosos. ¡Dios! ¿Se imaginan si hubiese sido Nott? ¿o quién sea que ayudó a McKay a colocar la jodida maldición? ¿O Crabbe, o Goyle?

De pronto, Draco y Blaise rieron y la tensión del salón se alivió un tanto. -¡Dios, Goyle!- Blaise sonrió con malicia. -Se pondría tan jodídamente celoso, el pobre idiota.

-¿Celoso?- Dijo Potter. -¿De qué?

-De ustedes dos. De que tuvieran sexo en cualquier forma.

-¿Nunca tuvo novia?

Blaise, Pansy y Draco lo miraron con extrañeza. -No, por supuesto que no-. Dijo Pansy.

-¿Por qué? No está _tan _mal.

Los Slytherin intercambiaron una mirada divertida y Draco rió. -No, pero es lo más gay que hay, Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Goyle es gay. De seguro lo sabías.

-Mmm...no, no lo sabía.

-¡Ah, no! De verdad, ¿estás...? ¡Estás ruborizándote!- Exclamó Blaise.

-Bueno, yo no sabía eso...quiero decir...

-¿Estás preocupándote con retroactividad porque Goyle te haya mirado con lascivia mientras dormías en nuestro dormitorio?- Pansy sonrió maliciosamente y Potter se ruborizó con más fuerza.

-No, en realidad no...

-¿Preocupado porque Goyle pueda querer avanzarte ahora?- Preguntó Blaise, y todos rieron por la incomodidad de Harry. -No te preocupes, dejando tus opiniones políticas de lado, Goyle nunca intentaría un avance con ningún chico, aunque estuviese adherido a él con una poción fijadora-. Se burló. -Es más gay que el polvo brillante de las hadas, pero más tímido que un Bowtruckle.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-. Dijo Pansy. -Luce como un gran, estúpido y violento matón -lo que es, para ser justos-, pero cuando se trata de los chicos que le gustan, confía en mi, es un completo inútil desesperado.

-Deberíamos dejar entrar a Granger, ahora que puede-. Apuntó Blaise. -Y a Weasley, probablemente ya esté aquí.

Pansy fue hacia la puerta, y allí estaban: Weasley y Granger, ambos muy, pero muy colorados -aunque su vergüenza no se comparaba con la de Potter al darse cuenta del porqué estaban esperando afuera-. Blaise tuvo gran placer en hacerle saber qué tanto había visto Granger.

-¡Ay, vamos, Granger!-. Se burló. -No es nada que no supieras.

-Saberlo y verlo, son dos cosas muy diferentes, compañero-. Murmuró Weasley, palmeando el brazo de Granger como consuelo.

-Les doy un consejo a los dos: probablemente quieran ser un poco más discretos-. Dijo Blaise. -¿Usar el salón de Defensa justo antes de que un grupo de gente llegue, sin barreras ni hechizos de advertencia? No fue algo muy inteligente. Sí, ya sé, probablemente no planearon que sucediera, se dejaron llevar...ahórrense las excusas...¿No probaron ver si podían usar sus habitaciones de casados? Sería una sorpresa si alguien se hubiese molestado en cambiarle la contraseña.

Draco y Potter se miraron sorprendidos.

-O podrían hacer lo más sensato y separarse de una jodida vez, pero seguro que es inútil que se los diga. ¡Dios, Draco! Si tu padre lo descubre...- Blaise negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué; exactamente qué crees que haría el padre de Malfoy?- Preguntó Granger, en tono sosegado.

-El padre de Draco es un abusador-. Dijo Blaise, a boca de jarro, y aún más directamente, siguió: -Draco, todos vieron tus recuerdos, y difícilmente estés en posición de hacerme callar en este momento, así que mantén la boca cerrada-.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, apretó la mandíbula con ira y resentimiento hacia ambas cosas: las palabras y la actitud de Blaise. -Sí, ese es un pequeño secreto sucio de Slytherin, la tendencia de Lucius Malfoy a ser un bastardo sádico cuando se cabrea, aún contra su propio hijo.

-Blaise...-Comenzó Pansy.

-Y por lo que vi en los recuerdos de Potter, diría que son tal para cual, ustedes dos-. Dijo Blaise, con un tono duro e insensible. -Dos pequeños niños lastimados buscando consuelo uno en el otro, y toda esa mierda. Estoy seguro que sería muy romántico y conmovedor, si no fuera porque a diferencia de esos asquerosos muggles con los que vives, Potter, el padre de Draco tiene muchísimo dinero y mucha, mucha influencia. Además del control de su familia, y una causa que Draco no va a abandonar por una revolcada. ¿No es verdad?- Le sonrió sin piedad a Draco, cuya cara permanecía cuidadosamente inexpresiva. -Él no va a abandonar los millones de los Malfoy ni la posición política de los Malfoy, por ti, Potter. Sin importar lo brilliante que seas de rodillas.

-Tú...- Comenzó Potter, iracundo, pero se detuvo porque Draco le apoyó una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Potter apretó los labios, luchando visiblemente por mantenerse bajo control.

-Escúchame, Draco-. Dijo Blaise, casi amablemente, ignorando por completo a Potter. -Vuelve a la realidad. No es un pecado admitir que algunas enseñanzas de tus padres son erróneas, y no es un pecado en esta época que te vean con muggles y traidores a la sangre...¿pero, esto?

Draco miró hacia otro lado, aún con el ceño fruncido por el resentimiento.

Blaise resopló y abrió la puerta. -Disculpen, pero esto me está dando acidez. Por no decir que yo, a diferencia de ustedes, tengo instinto de supervivencia y no quiero tener nada que ver cuando esto explote.

Blaise se fue, dejando un silencio pesado, hasta que Granger se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno-. Dijo, con decisión. -Vamos a ver esas barreras contra vampiros. Quiero que todos seamos capaces de hacer las diez hasta el lunes.

Todos abrieron sus libros, deseosos de hallar una distracción.

**ooooooo**

**S****ábado. Día 145**

Harry observó alrededor de la habitación, ausentemente, acariciando el hombro de Draco. Esto era mucho más agradable que un salón en desuso. Era extremadamente improbable que alguien los interrumpiera; habían podido tomarse las cosas con más lentitud, se habían desvestido, usaron la cama en lugar del piso, una silla destartalada o la pared más cercana. Ahora sólo estaban acostados, juntos, abrazándose y hablando tranquilamente del día. Harry pensó que debería averiguar quién era el responsable de cambiar las contraseñas de los retratos en el castillo, para enviarle un regalo anónimo por olvidarse de cambiar esta. Sir Xander ni parpadeó cuando ellos se presentaron y dijeron 'Hades', apenas les dio la bienvenida y les abrió la puerta.

Probablemente ese trabajo era de Filch. Mejor se fijaría si en Honeydukes había comida de lujo para gatos.

Sin embargo, ¡esto era tan extraño! Si no pensaba demasiado e ignoraba las paredes desnudas y el hecho de que no podían pasar allí la noche, casi podía fingir que estaban de vuelta en la época anterior a la disolución del vínculo.

Aunque no era como en su divorcio, pensó, frunciendo el ceño al posar la mirada en la copia abierta del Profeta que Draco había estado leyendo cuando él entró y que había dejado de lado al dejarse llevar cuando se saludaron.

_Malfoy: 'No se puede confiar en los muggles. Necesitamos líderes que no tengan miedo de hacer lo que sea necesario'_

El titular no estaba en la portada, pero ciertamente era grande y difícil de ignorar. Deseó que Draco no lo hubiera traído. Las miradas se encontraron y desviaron la vista; de pronto, Harry decidió que no le importaba conservar este silencio cauteloso que venían cultivando desde el enfrentamiento con Blaise. Se sentó y señaló el periódico. -¿Qué crees que quiso decir con eso?- Preguntó, simplemente.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Me suena que lentamente está volviendo a su retórica pro-Voldemort-. Harry mantuvo la mirada baja, y Draco, no pudo evitar dar un respingo por el nombre. -¿Está cambiando de bando?

-Realmente no lo sé.

-Pero lo sospechas.

Draco exhaló. -Sí-. Se sentó él también, pasándose una mano por el cabello y tratando de parecer desafectado. -Supongo que no es una sorpresa, exactamente.

-No. Realmente no-. Harry hizo una pausa, su cerebro le gritaba que se calle y que no pregunte si no estaba dispuesto a oír la respuesta. -¿Y tú?

-Harry...- Dijo Draco, suavemente.

-¿Tú también estás cambiando de lado?

Draco lo miró fijamente, con un sinfín de emociones en la mirada. Harry reflexionó que aún sin el vínculo, él podía leer a Draco mejor que nadie. Enojo, desafío, vacilación...pena...

Draco se aclaró la garganta. -Yo realmente nunca cambié de bando. Tú lo sabes.

Harry se mordió el labio. -Entonces...¿qué harías si termináramos luchando? ¿De verdad matarías por tu bando?

-¿Tú lo harías por el tuyo?

-Sí, en defensa propia. Tú bando nos ataca.

-El tuyo ataca nuestro modo de vida.

-¿Aún puedes decir eso después de que Hermione ayudó a salvar tu vida?

-Es lo que creo. Es lo que cree mi familia.

-¿Crees que personas como Hermione merecen ser torturadas y morir?- Draco vaciló, pero su rostro permaneció firme. -Eres demasiado inteligente como para creerlo. Sólo estás repitiendo las palabras de tu padre. Tu padre puede ser inteligente, pero por alguna razón es ciego en lo que respecta a Voldemort y a su causa.

-Mi padre es realista. El señor de las Tinieblas es poderoso. Lo mataría si...

-No trates de decirme que tu padre sólo lo sigue por temor.

-No, no sólo por temor. Pero tú no puedes ignorar que el miedo existe y que hay buenas razones para tenerlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. -Y, así y todo, lo apoyas. Le tienes un miedo de muerte, sabes que es un loco peligroso y aún así...

-Tiene razón en muchas de las cosas que afirma. Y tiene el poder...poder que tiene que usar para el bien.

-Eres tan jodidamente...

-Yo creo en lo que cree mi padre, y ambos apoyamos al Señor de las Tinieblas, y tú lo sabes desde siempre. No puedes...sólo porque tenemos sexo otra vez, eso no te da el derecho a decirme que lo que yo creo...

-No te estoy diciendo nada...

-Ni pedirme que cambie...

-No te estoy pidiendo...

Ahora estaban frente a frente, levantando sus voces, y Harry pensaba: 'No', y 'Maldición', y '¿Por qué no puedo mantener la boca cerrada?, y 'Esto no nos va a llevar a nada bueno', y 'Voy a perderlo...'

Abruptamente se obligó a detenerse. -Yo soy...Draco, yo...- Tragó saliva. -Tal vez no debería haber sacado el tema.

-Tal vez no.

-Las cosas son distintas ahora, ¿verdad?

-¡Mi Dios, Harry! ¿Recién te das cuenta?- Espetó Draco.

Harry reprimió la ira repentina. -Tengo que ir a mi práctica de Quidditch-. Murmuró. Se levantó, juntó su ropa y se vistió sin mirar a Draco, que también se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Nos vemos-. Dijo Draco, a punto de salir, y Harry sintió que lo golpeaba un intenso deseo de no dejarlo ir sin saber si iba a regresar o no.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Draco, con impaciencia.

-Mmm...¿mañana?- Harry se obligó a preguntar, simplemente. Draco apretó los labios con fuerza y frunció el ceño, pero finalmente afirmó, con una corta inclinación, y salió.

**ooooooo**

**Lunes. ****Día 147**

Draco miraba fijamente el fuego, en la sala común de Slytherin. Pansy se estiró, junto a él, y dio vuelta la página.

Esto no podía seguir. Estaba loco. Estaba arriesgando tanto por tan poco.

Harry y él podían estar juntos, sí. Podían besarse, tocarse, tener sexo y hasta pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, hablando, burlándose de Zacharias Smith, quejándose en voz alta de la irritación que le producía a Draco el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin...

Pero Pansy y Blaise, y Weasley y Granger, todos tenían razón; lo que estaban haciendo era peligroso y estúpido. No iban a terminar bien, no iban a estar juntos para siempre, no podían estar juntos en público y estaban seguros de que alguien los descubriría en algún momento. El otro día, el salón parecía seguro, se suponía que nadie iba a presentarse por unos veinte minutos, además, era una parte del colegio en desuso. Pero entonces, Pansy apareció temprano, se le antojó poner un encantamiento silenciador y así como así, Blaise también se enteró de lo que pasaba.

Hasta en sus habitaciones estaban en peligro. ¿Y si alguien sospechaba y los seguían o les ponían un encantamiento localizador...?

Y aunque nadie lo hiciera, esto no tenía futuro. Blaise tenía razón. Draco no estaba preparado para abandonar a su familia o a sus ideas políticas por el Niño Que Vivió, sin importar las cosas traviesas que el Niño Que Vivió pudiera hacer con su lengua. Sin importar cómo lo encendía tocarlo o estar cerca suyo. Sin importar lo bien que se sentía Draco cuando Harry reía por sus imitaciones de McGonagall y Filch, o lo mucho que lo conmovía por dentro la sonrisa de Harry.

Draco suspiró profundamente. Esto no tenía futuro, y por eso, ayer había estado tan patéticamente ansioso de regresar a Harry, aún después de esa casi-pelea del sábado.

-Lo de ayer...yo, yo no quise...- Eso fue todo lo que dijo Potter, a modo de disculpa, después de unos pocos momentos incómodos, tratando de fingir que no había pasado nada el día anterior.

Y él se había sentido tan aliviado porque Harry tomó la iniciativa y apenas asintió, murmurando algo así como: -Está bien, yo también lo siento-. Y después se dedicó a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Parecía que él no tenía nada de su jodido orgullo cuando estaba con Harry, ya no. Tampoco nada de su jodida cordura.

-Querido, ¿quieres dejar de hacer esos ruidos?- Dijo Pansy, ausentemente, pasándole los dedos por el cabello.

-¿Qué ruidos?

-Esos ruidos patéticos, los que dicen que estás profundamente preocupado por algo. Basta.

Draco giró, impaciente.

-¿Arreglaron lo que sea por lo que pelearon el otro día?

-¿Qué?- Pansy le dio una mirada que decía '¡Por favor!', y resopló, irritada. -¿Cómo supiste que peleamos?

-Tengo ojos. Y hablando de ojos, ¿sabes que Millicent hizo esa nueva poción para la resaca? Subí a la Torre de Astronomía para buscar algunas dosis, ayer, ¿tú sabes que ella toma clases de Astronomía? Bueno, vi que había un telescopio que se suponía que debía apuntar a Orión, para observar su ascenso.

-¿Y?

-Aparentemente, Orión asciende jodídamente cerca de la ventana de tus viejas habitaciones. Deberías mantener las cortinas bajas cuando estés allí.

Draco asintió, cansadamente. ¡Qué idiota inútil!

Pansy cerró su libro y se acomodó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Él descansó su mejilla contra el cabello de ella. Últimamente, Pansy se comportaba más amigablemente que lo usual, lo que era bastante agradable; no sólo consolador sino también útil en términos de evitar sospechas por su relación con Potter.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Draco, si alguien los decubre?- Preguntó ella, en voz baja. Draco se tensó levemente. -No, no voy a entrar en otro discurso sobre porqué deberías cortar con él antes de que te metas en problemas serios; aunque debería. Sólo te estoy preguntando.

-No lo sé.

-¿Lo has pensado?

-No.

-Bueno. Yo sí-. Pansy comenzó a juguetear con una hebra suelta del sofá. -Por un lado, tendrás que decirle adiós a Slytherin. Ya no tendrías credibilidad aquí. Si ni siquiera Blaise se pone de tu lado, nadie lo hará.

-¿Nadie?- Dijo él, muy despacio.

-Yo tengo que pensar en mi misma, querido-. Respondió ella, cariñosamente.

Él asintió, con expresión sombría.

-Y en lo que respecta a tu padre, Blaise tiene razón, deberías temerle. Se pondría furioso si se enterara.

-Pansy, no-. Trató de zafarse, pero ella se aferró a él, sonriendo forzadamente y apretándole el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes, dándoles un espectáculo a los demás habitantes de la sala común.

-Muy bien, no voy a decir más sobre eso, pero por favor, ¡siéntate bien que esto es importante!- Susurró en el oído de Draco. Él se sentó, de mala gana.

-Y una vez que estés fuera de Slytherin, y en el fondo de la mierda con tu padre, tendrás que pasarte al otro bando.

-Yo no quiero desertar.

Pansy respiró hondo. -Draco, ¿por qué no?

-¿Qué?

-¿Realmente eres tan leal al Señor Oscuro?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Tú no?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con seriedad.

Draco tragó saliva. Esto era traición, estaban dándole vueltas a algo serio. Una cosa era hablar sobre pasarse al otro lado obligado por las circunstancias, o cubrirse las espaldas cultivando aliados entre los enemigos del Señor de las Tinieblas, pero esto...

Pansy le sostuvo la mirada por un largo rato, luego volvió a apoyarse sobre su hombro y dijo en voz muy baja. -Yo soy leal, tú lo sabes, pero puedo ver porqué algunas personas no lo son. Es poderoso, pero no es todopoderoso. Y es...es un tanto...da miedo. Tu padre demostró que hay otro camino; hay muchísima gente que no apoya a Dumbledore, ni al Señor Oscuro.

-No quiero ser uno de ellos.

-¿Porque deberías dejar a tu familia?

-No sólo por eso.

Pansy asintió. -Bueno, como sea, si tienes que desertar, sabes que Potter no es una mala opción. Excepto porque el Señor de las Tinieblas lo quiere muerto, y tú bien podrías quedar atrapado en medio.

-Ya lo he estado.

-Te arriesgas, otra vez.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Hablo en serio: no sería una mala opción, Draco, te estarías uniendo al tesorito del otro lado. Y él tiene una buena cantidad de dinero; no se compara con los recursos de los Malfoy, pero al menos estarías cómodo y no deberías trabajar para vivir.

-Pansy, vamos. No voy a 'unirme' a Potter...ya no estoy casado con él, sólo estoy...

-Sólo te estás sacando las ganas, sí, sí, lo sé. Pero puede que Potter no lo sienta igual.

-¿Y si lo hace?

-No lo veo dejándote, sin importar lo que pase. Si tú dejas todo tu mundo por causa suya, y luego él decide que no te quiere más...realmente, ¿te parece que él te arrojaría de vuelta a merced de tu familia y del Señor de las Tinieblas?- Pansy se burló. -Por supuesto que no. Él te protegería, aunque sólo fuese por su sentido del deber y por la culpa. Mira cómo es con Weasley. Ese estúpido chico fue su primer amigo real, y aún le es fiel, aún cuando tiene muchísimo más dinero, conexiones y poder y podría ser amigo de gente mucho mejor. Él haría lo mismo por ti.

-¡Qué atrayente, Ron Weasley y yo como los casos dependientes de por vida de la caridad de Harry Potter!

Pansy rió.

-¿Por qué me hablas de esto ahora?- Preguntó él, con curiosidad.

Ella apretó sus labios, mirando el fuego. -Estamos en séptimo año, estudiamos para los exámenes finales...me golpeó la realidad de que estamos en febrero y de que en cuatro meses dejaremos el colegio.

-¿Y?

-Y pensé que serías un paria en Slytherin si esto se descubriera, y luego pensé que sería diferente si aún nos quedara un año, pero...nos iremos en unos meses. El colegio no es eterno, Slytherin no es eterna-. Ella se interrumpió, ausentemente realizó un encantamiento en el fuego para que las llamas parecieran serpientes y dragones. -Y, como te dije antes, si todo esto se va al demonio con el Señor Oscuro, me gustaría tener a alguien dentro del otro campamento. Por supuesto no podría asociarme contigo en público, pero...

Draco observó pensativamente el fuego encantado.

Ella dudó un momento, y luego agregó en voz baja. -Lo otro que sigo pensando estos días es que...te ves feliz.

-¿Qué?

-Te ves...ustedes se hacen bien uno al otro.

-No nos hacemos bien uno al otro-. Dijo Draco, bruscamente. -Juntos somos estúpidos. No te hagas la suave conmigo.

-No tengo idea del porqué, pero él te hace feliz. Jodídamente más feliz de lo que jamás te he visto antes.

Draco la miró enojado y Pansy suspiró. -No, querido, no me hago la suave contigo. Sólo estoy diciendo tonterías, no me hagas caso-. Suspiró otra vez. -Esperemos que esto sólo sea charla y permanezca así. Sigo esperando a que recobres tu sensatez y cortes con él, antes de que te veas forzado a tomar cualquier tipo de decisión.

-Sí-. Dijo Draco, irónicamente. -Yo también.

**ooooooo**

**Sábado. ****Día 152**

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Draco, irritado, cuando Pansy ahogó una exclamación. Miró por sobre el hombro de Pansy al periódico que ella acababa de abrir y sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

Otra vez. Portada. Automáticamente levantó la vista y se encontró con los grandes ojos verdes de Harry. Parecía que no había sonidos ni movimientos en el comedor, aunque podía oír los murmullos sorprendidos y algunas risitas y exclamaciones, y hasta algunos silbidos y remolinos de incredulidad y complacida malicia que se despertaban a su alrededor, en la mesa de Slytherin. La mano de Pansy se deslizó en la suya.

La pareja de la portada terminó de besarse, con más ternura de la que jamás hubiese creído, y reían juntos; el rubio tenía una mano apoyada en la mejilla del moreno, y quien sea que haya tomado la fotografía se las arregló para captar desde bastante distancia y a través de una ventana, la amistad y el cariño que había entre ambos. La manera en que uno bromeaba y el otro ponía los ojos en blanco con un amigable fastidio antes de volver a callarlo con otro beso.

La mano de Pansy apretó la de Draco, mientras ambos miraban la fotografía y parte del cerebro de Draco registraba vagamente unas pocas palabras alrededor: 'Una renovada unión...rumores confirmados...el condenado Mortífago Lucius Malfoy no hizo comentarios sobre su hijo...'

-Muy bien, Draco, como yo lo veo-, dijo Pansy, muy despacio. -tienes dos opciones: puedes salir dignamente...bueno, tacha eso, parece que vas a vomitar tu desayuno; o dejas el comedor tan rápido como puedas y tratas de componerte afuera, o sólo miras a Potter con calma y le haces saber que lo verás cuando termine el desayuno. Confía en mi.

Él asintió, embotado.

-Quédate. Todos pueden ver que estás alterado, no es sorpresa para nadie, pero además pueden ver que _no _te sientes intimidado-. Ella levantó la vista y palideció visiblemente. -Ay, Dios. Prepárate para una vociferadora.

-¿Qué?

Señaló hacia arriba y Draco dejó de respirar. La lechuza de su padre se acercó grácilmente para aterrizar con una carta roja en el pico. Todos se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta, los Malfoy no recibían vociferadoras, las vociferadoras eran para los Weasley.

-Ábrela, Draco-. Dijo Pansy, en un susurro. -No dudes, sólo finge que le está sucediendo a otra persona.

Draco tragó saliva, incapaz de moverse.

-Si tu padre te perdona alguna vez, va a complacerle saber que mostraste fortaleza. Y si no lo hace, vas a necesitar toda la fortaleza que puedas obtener.

Draco se obligó a lograr que su rostro no mostrara expresión alguna, la tomó y levantó la solapa, forzándose a ignorar el temblor de sus manos.

La vociferadora se abrió, pero no se transformó en una boca ni gritó como las otras que él había visto antes. La carta permaneció con su apariencia de simple pergamino y la voz, aunque elevada para que llegue a los oídos de todas las personas del comedor, era de un tono bajo, preciso y firme. Era su padre, amenazante.

_"Draco, eres el primer Malfoy en recibir una vociferadora en más de un siglo, el único Malfoy en merecer una en más de un siglo. En el pasado, has sido una gran decepción para mi, varias veces; pero nunca estuve tan avergonzado por causa tuya como ahora. Eres una vergüenza para nuestro apellido y para nuestra familia. En consecuencia, recién he concluido una reunión con el abogado de la familia para desheredarte legalmente. Tu herencia será retenida en un fideicomiso hasta que se halle un heredero adecuado entre nuestros parientes. Tu nombre será eliminado de nuestros registros familiares. Ya no tendrás permiso para usar nuestro apellido ni el sello familiar -_ Draco sintió un repentino dolor en la mano y rápidamente se quitó el anillo, dejándolo caer en la mesa y viendo cómo rodaba y caía al suelo, casi en cámara lenta, mientras la voz de su padre seguía hablando-. _En consideración a la bondad de tu madre, te permitiré defenderte en una audiencia, dentro de dos días, para que solicites el retorno a nuestra familia. No esperes tener éxito._

Crabbe y Goyle lucían de un color verdoso y miraban miserablemente hacia otro lado. Blaise lo miró con dureza y luego desvió la vista.

_"Si pudiera quebrar tu varita a la mitad, a la distancia, lo haría",_ la voz de su padre continuó, indiferente. _"Como no puedo, simplemente espero que alguien en Hogwarts le haga ese gran servicio a nuestra familia. Debería agregar que si alguien desea disciplinarte por la desgracia que has cargado sobre la familia Malfoy y la Casa Slytherin, tendrá mi gratitud y tiene mi juramento de que no recibirá represalias de parte de nuestra familia, sea que tú tengas éxito en volver a ella o no."_

Draco apretó la mandíbula, rehusándose a darle voz al terror que comenzaba a clavarle sus garras. No tenía familia, no tenía apellido, no tenía protección, y cualquiera que quisiera lastimarlo estaba invitado a hacerlo.

_"A partir de este momento, dejas de ser hijo mío."_

La carta humeó por un momento, luego ardió y se convirtió en cenizas, que cayeron amontonadas sobre la mesa, delante de Draco. Le siguió un largo silencio.

-Bueno. No tiene pelos en la lengua, ¿no?- Dijo Pansy, e indiferentemente untó manteca en una tostada, sólo con un ligero temblor en las manos. -Muy bien, olvida el encuentro con Potter. Termina el desayuno y vamos a la biblioteca.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó, temblorosamente, encontrando su voz. -¿Y qué pasa con que he caído en desgracia?

-No digas pavadas. Tienes dos días para convencerlo de dejarte volver-. Ella levantó el periódico. -Toma tu jugo, querido. Mi Dios, Draco-. Dijo, mirando la fotografía. -Tengo que decirte que si tú alguna vez me besaras así, podría verme tentada a dejarme desheredar-. Hizo una pausa. -A decir verdad, si cualquiera de los dos lo hiciera...mi Dios.

Draco se estremeció, incapaz de asentir ni de sonreír. Ella le apoyó la mano en el brazo, consolándolo, y se acercó. -querido, espero que sepas que, por esto, estarás en deuda conmigo por el resto de tu vida-. Murmuró al oído de Draco.

Él asintió.

-Bebe tu jugo, querido-. Le puso el vaso en la mano y volvió a mirar el periódico. -Mi Dios, Celestina Warbeck está de vuelta en las noticias. ¿Esa mujer es incapaz de estar con un hombre más de un mes?

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en los valientes esfuerzos de Pansy por charlar de tonterías, intentando ignorar simultáneamente las voces que se hacían más fuertes y animadas, el eco de la voz helada de su padre y el horroroso aire de amenaza que crecía en la mesa de Slytherin. Levantó la vista hacia la Mesa Principal cuando una suave tos silenció el comedor y toda la atención se fijó en Dumbledore.

-Si me permiten hacer un comentario-. Dijo Dumbledore, tranquilamente. -Me gustaría recordarles a todos, que cada uno de los estudiantes está bajo la protección del colegio. Toda persona que piense que puede lastimar a un alumno, bajo la errónea creencia de que no sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos, debe saber que aunque no deba responder ante la familia del alumno, sí deberá responder ante mi.

Hubo una breve pausa. Luego, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, una voz firme agregó. -Y ante mi.

**Mi querida amiga, Navleu ¿no amas más a nuestra Pansy, después de este capítulo?**


	22. Capítulo 19: 27 de febrero a 16 de marzo

**VÍNCULO, Original de Anna Fugazzi**

**Traducción, Dulzura Letal**

**Capítulo 19: Del 27 de febrero al 16 de marzo**

**Sábado, día 152, continuación**

-¡Ay Dios mío-. Exclamó Harry, entrando a la Enfermería a la hora del almuerzo, con Hermione y Ron pisándole los talones. Draco estaba sentado en una de las camas, junto a Pansy. Tenía el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo, una gasa cruzándole la mejilla y el labio inferior partido. Dios, era peor de lo que había pensado -todo lo que había oído fue que hubo una riña y que Draco estaba en la Enfermería-.

Draco le sonrió apenas. -Deberías ver al otro tipo-. Bromeó.

Harry sacudió lá cabeza, horrorizado; vacilando, extendió la mano, sin saber si Draco aceptaría o no una demostración pública de afecto. Pero lo que sí sabía era que, quien quiera que haya sido el que le hizo esto a Draco, tendría que ser despegado de las paredes cuando termine con él.

-No, realmente, deberían ver al otro tipo-. Dijo Pansy, con dureza, mientras Draco tomaba la mano de Harry y le señalaba la silla más cercana, la que estaba frente a Pansy.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- Preguntó Hermione, en voz baja, parándose junto a Pansy.

-Goyle-. Respondió ella.

-¿¡Qué!- Exclamó Harry, furiosamente incrédulo. Detrás suyo, Ron maldijo locuazmente.

-Ah, bajen la voz, idiotas-. Dijo Draco, cansado. -No es lo que están pensando.

-Terminó como un desastre lloroso-. Dijo Pansy, moviendo la cabeza. -Pobre Goyle.

-¿Mm...cómo?- Preguntó Harry, inseguro.

-Pansy le pidió que lo hiciera-. Dijo Zabini, acercándose a la cama y parándose junto a Ron con los brazos cruzados. -Y tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para explicárselo con palabras lo suficientemente simples para que comprendiera.

Los Gryffindor se miraban unos a otros con la boca abierta, en completo desconcierto.

-Mi padre dibujó un blanco sobre mi espalda con esa jodida vociferadora-. Dijo Draco, con impaciencia. -Volver a Slytherin no era seguro para mi...

-Entonces, ¿por qué no viniste a Gryffindor conmigo?- Preguntó Harry, exasperado. -Te lo ofrecí, después del desayuno...

-Cállate, por favor, me duele cuando hablo y preferiría no perder el tiempo haciéndote callar. Sí, tú me lo ofreciste, pero creo que te dije que no puedo salir corriendo de Slytherin así como así. Porque, aunque mi padre alguna vez vuelva a recibirme en la familia, quedaré marcado como un cobarde pusilánime. Por eso, Pansy le pidió a Goyle que me golpée con la suficiente fuerza como para que me admitieran aquí, pero sin causarme daño permanente. Hizo un buen trabajo: no me rompió la nariz ni me dejó un ojo negro; sólo me rompió un par de costillas y el brazo y me partió el labio.

-Están locos, todos ustedes-. Dijo Ron, con voz apagada.

-Tal vez, pero además, estoy a salvo en la Enfermería, sin mucho de qué lamentarme, sólo me escabullí antes de que pasara algo. Goyle ayudó a un amigo y tendrá la aprobación de mi padre y del suyo. No fue un mal arreglo, después de todo.

-Completamente locos-.

-¿Sabes? Después de tener a Goyle llorando y chorreando moco sobre mi corbata durante veinte minutos, no estoy tan seguro de que haya sido un buen arreglo-. Dijo un tenso Zabini.

-Va a sobreponerse-. Dijo Pansy, con indiferencia. -Y esperemos que esto también ayude cuando Draco vaya a ver a su padre-. Zabini lanzó un bufido desdeñoso, pero no interrumpió. -Puede que Lucius sienta que Draco ha sido castigado lo suficiente; o, aún mejor, se sienta culpable por haberlo puesto en peligro, en primer lugar-.

Draco sonrió cínicamente. -Sí, y también puede que me diga que me va a poner a cargo de los negocios de la familia y que vamos a criar Hinkypunks; pero no estoy contando con eso, Pansy-.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a tu padre?- Preguntó Ron, con incredulidad. -¿Después de que te desheredó públicamente?

-¿Qué me sugieres, Weasley?- Preguntó Draco.

-Yo no volvería, eso seguro. Si mis padres, alguna vez hicieran algo así...yo, yo...-

-¿Tú, qué? ¿Correrías a buscar a alguno de tus muchos hermanos?- Hizo una mueca de disgusto. -¿O a alguno de tus cientos de pecosos parientes, o alguno de los buenos amigos de Dumbledore? Yo no tengo a dónde ir-. Dijo Draco, amargamente. -No tengo parientes a quienes recurrir, y todas las familias de mis amigos harían lo que fuera que mi padre les pidiese-.

-Entonces, independízate-. Dijo Hermione, bruscamente. -Aléjate de tu jodida familia-.

-¿Y exactamente, qué haría? Dejando de lado las cuestiones de la Magia de Sangre, no tengo ni un sickle a mi nombre. Ni siquiera _tengo_ apellido-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a hacer tu padre si usas el apellido de tu familia?- Dijo Harry, enojado. -¿Desheredarte otra vez?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, irritado; Zabini y Pansy pusieron caras impacientes.

-No necesitaría hacerlo-. Dijo Ron, apesadumbrado. -A veces, eso es parte del acto de desheredar en el mundo mágico. En realidad, él no tiene apellido-. Hermione y Harry lo miraron sin comprender. -Inténtenlo, traten de llamarlo de un modo que no sea Draco: No podrán.

La boca de Hermione se movió un momento. Lucía horrorizada.

-Tu padre es un enfermo de mierda, Draco-. Dijo Ron.

-Por una vez, no voy a discutir contigo.

-No va a perdonarte.

-¿Qué, ahora eres un experto en mi padre?- Dijo Draco, fríamente.

-No necesita serlo-. Dijo Zabini. -Yo te dije que esto iba a pasar. Te lo dije.

-Sí, gracias. Me lo dijiste. Te puedes ir. Dijiste que no ibas a apoyarme si mi padre me descubría; bueno, me descubrió. Ahora, sé bueno, y vete a la mierda.

-Ah, no te preocupes, lo haré...

-Blaise, cállate-. Lo interrumpió Pansy. -Lo último que necesita en este momento es tu tierna preocupación, por más idiota que sea-. Se volvió hacia Draco. -¿Crees que tu madre también te desheredaría?

Draco se encogió de hombros. -No tengo ni idea. Ella...no lo sé. No le agrada desafiar a mi padre.

-Bueno, tal vez ella te ceda la herencia Black, por lo menos. Y te deje usar su apellido.

-Y si no, ¿por qué no usas el de Potter? -Dijo Zabini, burlándose. -Él no parece estar haciendo nada útil con su apellido.

Draco abrió la boca para largar una réplica mordaz, pero miró a Hermione, que emitió un pequeño sonido ahogado y se mordió el labio. Frunció el ceño levemente, luego, de pronto, apareció una sonrisa en la esquina de su boca. Hermione hizo un ruido estrangulado y se cubrió la boca; y entonces, Draco rompió a reír a carcajadas y Hermione se le unió.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Pansy, molesta.

-¿Draco _Potter?-_ Dijo Draco, ahogadamente. Harry se les unió, sin comprender realmente qué era tan gracioso, excepto que la imagen de Draco y de Hermione compartiendo la risa era demasiado ridícula como para ponerla en palabras.

-Dios, ¿te imaginas la cara de tu padre...?- Comenzó Pansy, muerta de risa, como todos los demás.

Pomfrey asomó la cabeza, ante el ruido; desconcertada, vió que todos se sostenían los lados y rápidamente volvió a meterse en su oficina.

-¿Qué cuestiones de Magia de Sangre?- Preguntó Harry, con curiosidad, una vez que se calmaron, esperando no demostrar una ignorancia extrema sobre las tradiciones del mundo mágico.

-Probablemente no tienes modo de saberlo; pero, en el mundo mágico, no tener familia puede ser bastante serio-. Dijo Pansy, arreglándoselas para no sonar condescendiente. –Sin un apellido o una familia en quienes apoyarte, hay cierta magia que no funciona, algunas barreras de protección se tornan inexistentes. No es cosa de orgullo o de pertenecer a ciertas familias. Se trata de lazos familiares, por sangre o por matrimonio; de tener un vínculo con alguien. Cualquiera. Si su padre y su madre, ambos, lo repudiaran y expulsaran de sus lazos familiares, lo harían vulnerable a todo tipo de gente y a toda clase de Magia Oscura.

Harry pensó en la protección mágica que tuvo durante su infancia por la sangre de la hermana de su madre, y asintió, comprendiendo. Tenía sentido que los parientes pudieran proveer protección, más allá de su caso particular.

-Y francamente-, dijo Draco. -no me gustaría enfrentarme a Nott, a Queenie, a sus familias y a quien quiera que nos maldijo, en primer lugar. Andar por ahí con un blanco dibujado en la espalda no me parece nada atractivo.

-En serio, hasta Draco Potter sería mejor que Draco Nadie-. Dijo Zabini. -Sin ánimo de ofenderte, Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo. -Sabes, no es una mala solución-. Dijo, lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-Bien podría volver a casarme contigo, si eso te mantiene a salvo. Siempre nos queda la posibilidad de disolver el matrimonio más tarde.

Los otros se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta y Draco frunció el ceño. -¡Ah! ¿Así es como los Gryffindor hacen sus propuestas matrimoniales? Realmente me desarmas, Harry.

-No, el que lo hizo fue Goyle-. Dijo Zabini, cortante. -Y no digas 'no' con tanta rapidez.

-¿¡Qué?

-Tu padre va a matarte. O algo peor. Draco, escogiste a _Potter_ y no a él.

-No, no lo hice.

-Tu padre piensa que sí. ¿Crees que si vuelves arrastrándote, él va a recibirte nuevamente en el redil?- Miró con furia a Draco. -Sabes que está de buenas con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Lo sabes. Si vas a la Mansión, tu padre va a entregarte a Él. Y sólo Dios podrá ayudarte.

Hermione se puso pálida. -Eso es...

-Eso es la vida-. Dijo Zabini, ásperamente. -Los lazos familiares no son siempre tan fuertes como nos gustaría creer. Personas que se aman, se traicionan o se matan, Draco. Ciertamente, tu padre no sería el primero. Piensa en eso antes de ir a verlo. Piensa si no vas a ir arrastrándote hacia la humillación y la muerte.

-Él nunca...

-Hizo un juramento mágico prometiendo impunidad a cualquiera que te castigue-. Dijo Zabini, exasperado. -Nott, Queenie, Edgars o Archer, o todos juntos, _literamente _podrían haberte asesinado, y tu padre, atado por un juramento, no hubiese hecho nada. ¿Realmente piensas que vacilaría en entregarte al Señor de las Tinieblas?

Draco tragó saliva.

-Draco, ni siquiera quería unirse al Círculo de Sanación para salvarte la vida-. Dijo Zabini, cariñosamente, sentándose en la cama. -A Weasley casi se le explotan los vasos sanguíneos, cuando trataba de forzarlo a entrar.

Draco desvió la mirada y su apretón se hizo doloroso en la mano de Harry. Respiró hondo. -Pero entró, eventualmente.

-¿Cuántas más excusas vas a inventarle? Es peligroso, es un abusador...

La cabeza de Draco se levantó con rapidez y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Zabini. -Él nunca...

-Nunca te puso una mano encima, sí, lo sabemos. No tuvo necesidad, siempre pudo hacerte demasiado daño sin levantar ni un dedo. Siempre te aterrorizó, y con razón. Está mentalmente desbalanceado, idiota. Desafiarlo por un revolcón fue tan astuto como insultar a un hipogrifo porque estás aburrido.

-Y tu madre es la imagen de la cordura, ¿no?- Se burló Draco.

-Mi madre también tiene unos cuantos murciélagos en su campanario, pero a diferencia tuya, yo no soy lo suficientemente tonto como para olvidarlo-. Zabini sacudió la cabeza, disgustado. -Si te interesa mi opinión, volver a tu padre sería mucho más estúpido que aceptar graciosamente la mano de Potter en matrimonio-. Se levantó. -De cualquier manera, no voy a quedarme en tu esquina. Tú, te hiciste la cama de hospital, ahora duerme en ella-. Salió, a grandes trancos.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-Cierren las bocas-. Dijo Pansy, fríamente.

-¿Eso es lo que querías decir cuando me sermoneaste sobre la lealtad de los Slytherin-?- Dijo Hermione, con voz temblorosa; pero Pansy giró, furiosa. -¡Cállate! ¡Mojigata sangre sucia, _iperra_!- Ron abrió la boca para darle una réplica, pero Pansy les lanzó a ambos una mirada cáustica y continuó. -Es probable que la madre de Blaise haya asesinado más magos que todos los que murieron en la caza de brujas de las Colonias. Aún así, ayudó con Goyle, y prometió no decir nada sobre todo este teatro, y vino aquí. ¿Tienen idea de lo que le haría su madre si descubriera que se está asociando con Draco, un minuto después de su desgracia? No, no lo saben; no se molestaron en pensarlo. Es mucho más fácil sentarse allí y creerse superiores.

Hermione parpadeó, quedándose sin palabras. Hubo un largo silencio.

-Yo...lo siento-. Dijo Hermione, finalmente. -No lo sabía-. Pansy la miró ligeramente sorprendida. Hermione se aclaró la garganta. -¿Y tú? ¿A tu familia no le importará que tú sigas aquí?

Pansy se encogió de hombros. -Es probable que mi familia se ponga jodídamente furiosa conmigo, pero como mi padre es un auténtico padre y no un lunático incoherente, y por favor, Draco, si vas a defender de nuevo a tu padre, hazlo donde yo no tenga que vomitarte el almuerzo. Eres un buen chico...Eso significará, solamente, que no deberé esperar un regalo para mi cumpleaños, el mes próximo. Puedo manejarlo.

Draco le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. -Mi padre siempre dijo que el tuyo era demasiado suave contigo.

-Viniendo de él, es un halago. Aún así, yo no debería presionar demasiado a papá, por eso, me voy-. Se inclinó y apartó el cabello de Draco de su frente. -Escucha, amor, has sido un completo idiota; y si no fuera porque eres tan alto, yo misma me hubiese alegrado de hacerte papilla y de evitarle el sufrimiento a Goyle. Pero, ya has tenido suficiente; te dejo con tus...amigos, para que decidas qué vas a hacer. Piénsalo seriamente. Todavía pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad a tu padre, pero puede que Blaise tenga razón; y yo lo lamentaría.

Le dio un beso en la frente, cuidadosamente, para no tocar ninguna de sus heridas, dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose de la cama y giró para irse, pero a último momento, se dio vuelta y acercándose a la silla de Harry, lo abofeteó.

-Si fuese media pulgada más alta, tú lucirías como él-. Siseó, con malicia y con su cara furiosa a muy poca distancia de la cara de Harry. -_Tú_ no tienes nada que perder; si él sólo te importara un sickle, hubieses pensado en las consecuencias, en vez de seguir a tu pene-. Se enderezó y salió de la habitación, dando largos pasos.

Hermione y Ron siguieron mirándola, mientras Harry se sostenía la mejilla con una mano y le ardía la cara.

-Perra-. Murmuró Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. -Ron. Tiene razón.

-¿Qué?- Ron la miró boquiabierto.

-Harry debería haberlo pensado mejor. Lo siento, pero ella tiene razón, Harry. Deberías haberlo hecho-. Harry desvió la mirada, sintiéndose miserable, y Draco le apretó la mano.

-Vamos, Harry-. Protestó Ron. -Él sabía lo que hacía, no puedes culparte por...

-Ron, ahora no, ¿sí?-. Interrumpió Harry, incapaz de mirarlos de frente. -¿Por qué no...por qué no van...yo voy a quedarme un rato aquí.

Ellos se fueron; hubo una larga pausa y al final, Harry dijo, con el rostro avergonzado. -Ella tiene razón.

-y Weasley también-. Dijo Draco, en voz baja. -Yo sabía lo que arriesgaba.

-Joder, lo siento. Dios, yo...lo siento tanto-. Repitió Harry, deprimido. ¿Qué más podía decir? Perdóname por haberte puesto en peligro, perdóname por haber arruinado tu vida, perdóname porque fuí tan jodídamente egoísta y me dejé llevar por mi pene, sin pensar ni un momento en tu seguridad y en tu bienestar.

-¿Estás...quieres que me quede?- Preguntó, vacilante, forzándose a mirar a Draco a los ojos. -Se supone que...quiero decir, ¿crees que tu padre sabrá que estoy contigo, o...?

-No me importa.

-Draco-

-Mi padre no me importa una puta mierda en este momento, Harry-. Dijo Draco, cansado. -No quiero pensar en él.

-No pensar en él fue lo que te hizo terminar aquí-. Apuntó Harry.

-No me importa-. Susurró Draco, y Harry sintió su angustia como si se tratara de una presencia física. Se sentó un momento, tratando de pensar en lo que Draco pudiera necesitar, en lo que pudiera ayudarlo. Sopesó las consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus acciones si se quedaba, y posiblemente, enojaría más a Lucius, o si se iba y obligaba a Draco a enfrentar lo sucedido en soledad. Trató de no pensar que lo que él quería, sino en concentrarse en lo mejor para Draco.

-Hazte a un lado-. Dijo, finalmente. Draco se movió a un lado de la cama. Harry subió y ambos se acomodaron hasta que quedaron acostados, mirándose de frente, como tantas veces desde fines de septiembre.

Harry respiró hondo y nuevamente tomó la mano de Draco. -Si vas y él te perdona, no podremos seguir viéndonos, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Por favor, Harry. El domingo voy a casa, voy a tener muchísimo tiempo para pensar en lo que significará y en qué voy a decir. Preferiría no pensar en eso en este momento.

-¿Te vas a quedar en la Enfermería hasta entonces?

-Sí, Pomfrey dijo que no deberían moverme, porque tengo algún daño interno...

-¡Ay, Dios mío! Tú dijiste...

-Ella es una mentirosa patética, pero lo aceptaré alegremente si eso me mantiene lejos de Slytherin-. Draco le sonrió apenas. -No me mires así. No me siento muy bien, pero Blaise me lanzó un lindísimo hechizo para bloquear el dolor, antes de que Goyle comenzara. En verdad, no sentí mucho mientras me hacía mierda.

Harry tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Draco se movió y lo atrajo hacia sí, alentándolo a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro sano. Harry reflexionó, miserablemente, que no estaba haciéndolo muy bien si se suponía que debía estar consolando a Draco, y en cambio, Draco lo consolaba a él.

Yacieron en silencio, por un rato, mientras Draco pasaba la mano, despreocupadamente, por el cabello de Harry.

-¿Por qué te lo cortaste?- Preguntó Draco, con curiosidad.

Harry sonrió. -Sólo para hacer mi parte en la conservación de las tradiciones mágicas.

-Deberías haberlo mantenido largo, te quedaba mejor.

-Ya no estoy casado, ¿te acuerdas?

-No todas las tradiciones mágicas merecen ser conservadas-. Dijo Draco, en voz baja.

-Sería bueno que no le digas eso a tu padre.

-Sería bueno-. Dijo Draco. -O puede que no haga diferencia alguna.

Hubo una larga pausa. -Draco...no vayas-. Dijo Harry, con suavidad.

Draco respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza. -Tengo que ir. Por lo menos, para decirle adiós a mi madre.

-Pero...

-Harry, tengo que hacerlo. No...no hablemos más de eso.

**ooooooo**

**Lunes. Día 154, (amanecer)**

Ron se despertó sobresaltado, tratando de descubrir qué fue lo que lo despertó.

Vómitos. Alguien vomitaba en el baño. Miró hacia la cama de Harry. Vacía.

-¿Harry?

No hubo respuesta, sólo más sonidos de vómitos. Ron se levantó y entró al baño. -¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí-. Harry emergió de un cubículo, tambaleante, tembloroso y limpiándose la boca.

-No, no estás bien. Te dije que era demasiado whiskey de fuego.

-Sí, gracias, Ron-. Harry fue hasta la pileta y se enjuagó la boca haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Ron dio un respingo al ver las facciones grises y la inestabilidad de Harry. Desde que Draco había salido para la Mansión Malfoy, Harry parecía tener un día especialmente malo, Seamus apareció con una solución típica suya y lo desafió a un consurso de bebida, para ahogar sus preocupaciones. Ahora sufría las consecuencias de no tener ni de cerca, la experiencia de Seamus con el whiskey de fuego. -Creo que Seamus tiene algo de la poción nueva de Bulstrode para la resaca en su...

-No estoy seguro de poder tolerarla, aún...-De repente, Harry desapareció de nuevo en el cubículo y Ron lo escuchó volver a vomitar.

-Mejor afuera que adentro-. Dijo Ron, cuando Harry reapareció.

-Ya no tengo nada que sacar-. Dijo Harry, débilmente, masajeándose la frente.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- Preguntó Ron, con simpatía. Harry asintió.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás levantado?

-Como media hora.

-¿Te despertaste vomitando?

-Pesadilla.

-¿Sobre?

Harry se estremeció.

-Estás preocupado por Draco, ¿no?- Preguntó Ron, verdaderamente impresionado porque ni siquiera podía pensar el apellido de Draco, -y mucho menos decirlo-.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes? Parkinson no pareció pensar que correría mucho peligro, y ella conoce mejor al padre de Draco que Zabini.

-Lo sé. Sólo que...Zabini tiene razón. El padre de Draco es un desequilibrado.

Ron lo miró cuidadosamente. -¿No estarás pensando, todavía, en lo que dijo Parkinson, no?

-Ella tiene razón.

-No, no la tiene. Él es un adulto, sabía lo que estaba arriesgando.

-Yo lo presioné...Él...él dudaba, y yo...lo presioné. Debería haberme retirado.

-Él no es una chica inocente que tú sedujiste, Harry-. Dijo Ron, con firmeza. -Fue su elección.

-No fue justo, yo sabía lo que él sentía y lo usé en su contra. No debería haberlo hecho.

-Bueno, ya está. Y, ¿quién sabe?, puede que todo termine bien. Si su padre no lo perdona...bueno, no vas a tener que preocuparte porque tome el lado equivocado.

-Él no quiere cambiar de bando, Ron.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Y así y todo quieres estar con él?- Preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

-Sólo tenemos diferentes opiniones. Cree en cosas horribles, pero que no son contra la ley.

-No dejes que Hermione te oiga.

Harry gruñó. -Lo sé. Es terrible lo que piensa de los muggles y de los nacidos de muggles. Me enfurece. Sin tener en cuenta que uno de mis mejores amigos es una bruja nacida de muggles, que mi madre fue una nacida de muggles, que el lunático que Draco quiere seguir fue quien la asesinó...a pesar de todo...- Harry apretó los labios y respiró hondo. -Además, él es inteligente, y parte de mi no puede aceptar que crea realmente en ninguna basura de esas...

-A pesar de todo...

-Lo sé. Sólo que...después de ver cómo es su padre, ¿puedes culparlo por no querer ni siquiera pensar diferente de lo que su padre quiere que piense? Su padre lo desheredó por salír con la persona equivocada, ¿qué le haría si creyera en las cosas equivocadas?

Ron asintió, luego lo observó, preocupado. -Sigues con un aspecto horroroso.

-Sí-. Harry se frotó la cara con una mano. -Me siento horrible.

-Ven, vamos a buscar la poción de Seamus. Creo que también tengo algo de poción para dormir, que Hermione hizo el período pasado. No le haces ningún bien quedándote despierto toda la noche, preocupándote por él. Más te vale tratar de dormir un poco.

**ooooooo**

**Lunes. Día 154, (noche)**

Harry levantó la vista, desde donde picoteaba su cena: la puerta se abrió, el ruido del comedor menguó y luego se elevó agudamente. Draco entró, en silencio y sin ceremonia. Se dirigío a la mesa de Slytherin sin que su mirada se encontrara con la de nadie, pero no por nervios ni vergüenza, sino porque estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y un tanto cansado. Un murmullo comenzó en la mesa de Ravenclaw y se extendió por todo el comedor: Draco Malfoy tenía puesto el anillo de su familia. Y allí llegó la conclusión: Draco Malfoy podía volver a ser llamado con su nombre completo.

Había sido perdonado.

Harry se cubrió la boca con la mano, sin saber, honestamente, qué era lo que sentía. Ciertamente, alivio. Las palabras de Zabini lo habían dejado completamente conmovido y una gran parte suya se había preguntado, después del horror de la noche anterior, si volvería a ver a Draco. Había experimentado la furia de Lucius Malfoy en carne propia...

Pero, había sido perdonado. ¿Qué podría significar eso?

Harry se dio cuenta de que seguía mirándolo fijamente; pero no le importó, porque todos lo miraban: cientos de ojos estaban fijos en el chico pálido que se sentó en su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, tomó un tenedor y saludó con una inclinación leve a sus compañeros de mesa. Pansy se volvió hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos; él la abrazó, ella le preguntó algo y él negó con la cabeza, haciendo una seña de 'más tarde'.

Draco levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Harry se quedó paralizado; no tenía idea de qué esperar: ¿distancia? ¿arrepentimiento? ¿frialdad? Pero, en verdad, no lo que obtuvo, que fue una pequeña inclinación y el movimiento de la boca de Draco: '¿Después de la cena?' Harry asintió, asombradísimo, y otra ola de murmullos se extendió por el comedor.

Draco había pasado por lo que sólo Dios sabía, por asociarse con Harry. ¿Y ahora le decía, despreocupadamente, que lo vería más tarde? ¿En medio de la cena, en el comedor?

Harry volvió a su comida, absolutamente desconcertado.

**ooooooo**

Harry levantó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones y entró Draco con una expresión aliviada por verlo allí. No menos que Harry; que no había estado seguro de dónde iban a encontrarse, pero supuso que Draco no elegiría un lugar público. Aparentemente había supuesto bien.

Intentó pararse, pero Draco le indicó que se quedara sentado, y él se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza cansadamente en el respaldo del sofá.

-Mm...¿alguien te vio entrar?- Preguntó Harry, nervioso. –Porque yo...yo...me aseguré de que nadie me viera, pero...

Draco le hizo un gesto impaciente para que se calle.

-¿Cómo... cómo estás?- Preguntó Harry, con cautela.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tu padre te aceptó.

Draco asintió.

-¿Fue una farsa,entonces?- Draco negó con la cabeza. Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Puedes decir algo?- Preguntó, con un dejo de impaciencia.

Draco giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Harry, y algo indefinible brilló en la profundidad de su mirada. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Harry y se aclaró la garganta. -No...no mucho-. Dijo, casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué...qué pasó?

-Él...tuve que probarme a mi mismo...-. Dijo, con suavidad y voz áspera. Harry tuvo que inclinarse para oirlo. –Tuve que demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme por mi familia y que era capaz de soportar el dolor...

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- Preguntó Harry, con su propia voz ronca y con el temor estrujándole la boca del estómago.

-Bueno...tú sabes cómo hace el Señor Tenebroso para probar la lealtad...Duele...mucho.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo. –No te ...¿te marcó?- Dijo, en un susurro horrorizado.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. –No seas lento. La Marca es un honor, no un castigo. No le concedería ese honor a alguien que ha estado acostándose con su enemigo, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y entonces...?

Draco dudó por un momento, después se aflojó la corbata, se desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa y la abrió un poquito.

Harry se quedó sin respiración: allí, bajo la clavícula derecha de Draco, en color negro tinta, estaba grabado el estilizado escudo de la familia Malfoy; la piel de alrededor se veía agresivamente enrojecida.

-¡Dios! ¡Ay, Dios, Draco! ¿Esto te hizo tu padre?

-Es igual que la Marca Tenebrosa, excepto porque está relacionada con mi padre y no con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Puede convocarme a su lado cuando quiera; y duele como la puta madre si trato de ignorar la llamada-.

Harry no pudo hablar; vacilante, levantó la mano y tocó con mucho cuidado la piel de alrededor de la marca. Draco contuvo la respiración y se quedó quieto. –La grabó de la misma manera que lo hace Voldemort, ¿verdad?-. Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había dicho el nombre de Voldemort, intentó disculparse, pero Draco apenas asintió.

Harry se estremeció, recordando los gritos agonizantes de Lucius y de Snape, de sus recuerdos en el círculo de sanación. Que Lucius le hiciera lo mismo a su propio hijo…

-Está bien-. Dijo Draco. –Me resultó bastante liviano...considerando...

-¿Cómo pudo forzarte a...

Draco negó. –Una marca nunca es involuntaria...Yo la escogí.

-Aunque no sabías lo que elegías, no sabías lo doloroso que sería...

-Antes, no. Pero la razón por la que la Marca Tenebrosa demuestra lealtad, es que...bueno, todos gritan...aunque él dijo que yo grité antes que la mayoría. El Señor Tenebroso siempre se detiene a mitad de camino y tú demuestras tu lealtad escogiendo seguir o no-. Se aclaró la garganta. –Yo escogí seguir.

Harry contuvo la respiración, completamente disgustado. -¿Cómo pudiste..?

-No tuve elección-. Dijo Draco, con voz ronca. Harry dio un respingo. Debe haber gritado hasta quedarse sin voz, y aún así, cuando le dio la posibilidad de elegir, Draco escogió más dolor por sobre el repudio de su familia. Harry alejó ese pensamiento. Lo hecho, hecho está. Respiró hondo. -¿No...no tienes miedo de que te vean conmigo? ¿Y si..?

Draco se rió sin humor y negó con la cabeza. –Probablemente podría cogerte en el campo de quidditch y dudo que él hiciera algo. Ya le he demostrado dónde reside mi lealtad. Y si no es así…- Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. –No me importa demasiado.

-Pero…

-De verdad, me importa una mierda. Sí, ya sé, todos me vieron decirte que nos encontraríamos más tarde. Para ellos, podríamos estar juntándonos por temas escolares. Es lo que le diré a quien me pregunte-. Dijo, con indiferencia, y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

Harry frunció el ceño. Esta reacción no era para nada de Draco; él nunca fue tan imprudente. -¿La…la marca te sigue doliendo?- Preguntó, sin saber qué más decir.

Draco se encogió de hombros. -No mucho-. Vacilante, Harry estiró una mano para tomar la de Draco, recordando cómo el Slytherin había aceptado ese consuelo en la Enfermería, después de que Goyle lo mandara allí. Se sorprendió cuando Draco no sólo permitió el contacto, sino que lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó.

-Draco…- Harry interrumpió, suavemente.-¿Estás…?

-Cállate-. Dijo Draco, con aspereza, volviendo a besarlo. Harry le respondió unos momentos, pero cuidadosamente lo alejó, al darse cuenta de que había tocado sin querer la marca y que Draco había emitido un siseo dolorido.

-No. No creo que estés en condiciones de…ven-. Dijo Harry, incómodo. Cariñosamente, alejó a Draco, luego lo hizo girar, para que puediera apoyarse sobre su pecho, y lo abrazó desde atrás. –Sólo siéntate, ¿sí? Sólo…sólo acomódate así.

Después de un momento de asombro, Draco suspiró, se relajó contra Harry y cerró los ojos.

**ooooooo**

**Domingo, día 160.**

Draco miró inexpresivamente la pared, mientras Harry se movía, soltando brevemente su cintura, acomodándose contra él y abrazándolo. Yacían juntos, haciendo cucharita; Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse y concentrarse sólo en eso. Este tipo de cosas venían pasando mucho, ultimamente; desde el día que él regresó y terminó descansando una hora en los brazos de Harry. El silencio era un bálsamo para sus emociones en carne viva; habían tomado el hábito, cada vez que podían, de estar juntos y después quedarse abrazados por un largo rato.

Por alguna razón, hoy no parecía muy tranquilizador; probablemente porque unos pensamientos súbitos y para nada bienvenidos seguían interrumpiendo la paz del abrazo. Pensamientos sobre qué jodídamente loco estaba, haciendo esto; pensamientos sobre cómo Pansy, Granger y Weasley estaban a punto de desintegrarse de nervios, y Harry no andaba muy lejos, porque habían habido varias situaciones de peligro en la última semana. McGonagall casi los había sorprendido en su salón de clase –lo que, de haber pasado, los hubiera dejado sin sexo de por vida-. Otra vez, Harry casi entró al comedor con un muy notable chupón en el cuello, el que Granger pudo quitar a último momento. Otra vez, sólo la rapidez mental de Ginny Weasley les evitó que el equipo entero de Ravenclaw los encontrara en la caseta de quidditch. Pensamientos sobre cómo todo eso le importaba una mierda; sobre cómo había gritado, cómo había querido morir cuando su padre, con una perfecta calma, le grababa a fuego el escudo familiar sobre la piel; cómo cuando abrió los ojos, en un momento, pudo verle un dejo de arrepentimiento verdadero en los ojos, por medio segundo. Draco no supo si eso era mejor o peor que pensar que su padre no había sentido nada.

Después, su padre le había dicho que todo era por su propio bien, le había devuelto la varita y el anillo de la familia, diciéndole, antes de despedirlo, que el sufrimiento fortalecía el carácter; y lo dejó entrar tambaleándose en su cuarto, vomitar, temblar, acurrucarse en posición fetal y llorar hasta que ya no sintió nada más.

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de pensar sólo en la calidez del cuerpo de Harry contra su espalda, en los brazos de Harry abrazándolo. Trató de no pensar en lo avergonzado que se había sentido, sentado una hora y media en el estudio, escuchando a su padre mientras escribía y dictaba cartas, antes de que dijera, abruptamente: -Ven aquí-. Y comenzara su castigo, diciéndole con gran detalle, porqué él era una decepción, nunca lo suficientemente bueno, ni lo suficientemente inteligente –permitiendo que Granger lo superara en las calificaciones, que Potter lo superara en el quidditch, que Goyle lo golpeara-. Diciéndole que él no era lo suficientemente bueno como para ser un Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius, sino que su vida entera era una decepción. En otras palabras, los temas usuales, nada nuevo; él había estado escuchando ese tipo de cosas desde mucho antes de lo que podía recordar.

Sin embargo, era un poco distinto oír eso desde el otro lado de la Gran Amenaza de desheredarlo. Antes, cuando oía la misma vieja amenaza, frecuentemente alternaba entre el terror, la ira y –ocasionalmente-, el aburrimiento; ahora, sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

Cariñosamente, Harry le besó la nuca.

Significó no tener nombre, no tener familia; significó exposición y humillación frente a todo el colegio; significó agradecerle a Greg Goyle por mandarlo a la Enfermería; significó temer por su seguridad, perder las esperanzas de volver a ver su cuarto, las tierras de la Mansión Malfoy, la fuente en la que había jugado cuando niño; significó preguntarse si iba a figurar en el hall de sus ancestros; si iba a volver a hablar con su tía abuela la del chal verde –famosa bruja partera del Renacimiento-, o con el chico del siglo pasado que fue a Durmstrang, o con Phineas Black.

Significó saber que hasta Ronald Weasley tenía más dinero que él, que no tenía absolutamente nada.

Significó escuchar las mismas viejas palabras con un miedo nuevo, escucharlas mientras luchaba desesperadamente por no quebrarse, y también con un curioso embotamiento.

Draco suspiró, los dedos de Harry le acariciaron casualmente el pecho desnudo.

Significó decir sí, sin dudar, cuando su padre le preguntó si estaba dispuesto a soportar el castigo para retornar a la familia; decir sí, aliviado, sin importarle cuál sería el castigo, mientras le diera la oportunidad de volver a pertenecer.

Significó decir sí, otra vez, sin dudar, cuando su padre le explicó el castigo; decir sí a pesar del recuerdo de los ecos de los gritos de dolor de su propio padre.

Puso su mano sobre la de Harry, cuando ésta bajó a su abdomen.

Significó gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, y luego sentir que menguaba el dolor, mirar hacia abajo y ver que la marca no estaba completa, y suspirar 'sí', otra vez. Porque la alternativa era más aterradora que el dolor.

Significó, la semana siguiente, sentir que le importaba una mierda si tenía que volver a hacerlo.

Sonrió. La mano de Harry bajó más, y sintió ese sutil cambio entre los dos, el que seguía al abrazo inocente y se convertía en deseo.

Significó que le importó una mierda, aunque Pansy haya llorado, cuando le contó lo que le había hecho su padre –y eso que no le mostró-. No se lo mostraría nunca a nadie más que a Harry, para bien o para mal, él merecía saber.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, para que los labios de Harry rozaran su cuello.

Significó que Blaise siguiera sin mirarlo, que Crabbe y Goyle no le hablaran; que todo Slytherin, excepto Pansy, no le dirigiera la palabra. Nadie sabía qué hacer con él: volvió a ser un Malfoy, pero un Malfoy caído en desgracia. No tenía entidad, y eso le alegraba, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto, o en la biblioteca, o con Harry.

Con Harry, que ahora, con tanta ternura, lo tocaba para ponerlo erecto, mientras sus labios continuaban acariciandole el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja.

Con las preocupaciones de Harry y su protestas inefectivas.

Con el aliento de Harry, tibio junto al suyo, con sus manos acariciándolo, con su cuerpo duro y caliente contra el suyo en salones de clase vacíos, en lugares de depósito de materiales, en la sala multipropósito, y ocasionalmente, en sus antiguas habitaciones, como ahora.

Con Sir Xander lanzándoles miradas extrañadas, en días como hoy, cuando llegaban a sus habitaciones sin molestarse en usar ni el más mínimo hechizo de ocultamiento.

Y le importaba una mierda.

Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacerle su padre?

No era una buena idea pensar en su padre, porque cuando lo hacía le hervía la sangre y lo distraía de otras cosas más placenteras, como lo que estaba haciendo Harry allá abajo, y cómo sentía que comenzaba a excitarse. Debe haber hecho algún tipo de ruido o movimiento que mostró que realmente no estaba del todo interesado en sexo, en este momento; porque Harry suspiró y sus labios y manos cambiaron de movimientos. Siguió acariciándolo, pero muy claramente, ya no buscaba excitarlos a ambos. Harry se aclaró la garganta y se reacomodó detrás de Draco, de modo que su semi erección no lo tocara.

Esta no era la primera vez que el padre de Draco lo desviaba completamente de pensamientos placenteros. Ya fuera que contuvieran enojo, odio, u ocasionalmente, lástima. Lástima porque Lucius, en su ira, se había equivocado, y Draco estaba seguro de que se arrepentía, en parte, de lo que le había hecho.

No la parte en la que lo marcó como si fuera ganado, de un modo que le producía pesadillas que sus compañeros de cuarto fingían no oír; sino en la parte de desheredarlo públicamente: primera plana del Profeta –como si nunca tuvieran algo mejor que escribir, esos patéticos-, y con ello, hizo públicas algunas cosas que no se suponía que debieran ser públicas tan pronto. Porque ningún padre haría lo que Lucius hizo a su hijo por un mero inapropiado romance. El mismo hombre que había dicho, calmadamente, que 'respetaba la privacidad de su hijo', al ver la primera fotografía inocente en el Profeta, había perdido la cabeza con la segunda jodida fotografía. ¿Qué signo más grande pudo haber dado de a quién apoyaba políticamente?

Pobre padre; un consumado político y maestro de los juegos de poder de Slytherin, provocado a cometer un error táctico por la estupidez de su propio hijo inútil.

Sin embargo, Draco tenía la sensación de que el error de su padre no había sido muy grave en el gran despliegue de acontecimientos. Puede que haya perdido el acceso a algunos lugares, pero aún así, parecía que los planes del Señor Tenebroso iban a todo galope.

Estos días, Pansy se deprimía bastante cuando leía el periódico. Por lo poco que Draco podía inferir de las conversaciones truncas que oía, Pasaban Cosas. Theo Nott andaba por allí con demasiada arrogancia; el Profeta reportaba la pérdida de una joya mágica por aquí, la desaparición de una persona prominente por allá; se estaban reuniendo fuerzas en el aire. Se vieron Mortífagos en un evento público, como un mal augurio.

Pero eso no fue maravilloso, como todos habían creído que sería; no consistió en que los Slytherin podían mirar desde arriba a los pobres idiotas que los reverenciaban y se arrastraban hasta ellos; sino que significó silencios, dudas, lágrimas...y tanto miedo e incertidumbre a ambos lados de la arena política.

Francamente, a Draco no le importaba demasiado. Las cosas sucederían como tenían que pasar; ya antes habían estado a las puertas de un gran triunfo, y se había ido a la mierda. Ellos habían caído en las profundidades de la desesperación...o todo se podía convertir en rosas, pero no le importaba. Sólo tenía que hacer lo que le decían, como un buen pequeño Malfoy, y no molestarse con los detalles; hacer lo que su padre quería que hiciera.

Excepto por una leve desobediencia: seguía acostándose con el chico que, probablemente, lo arruinaría todo para ellos; porque, por lo menos, Harry no lo usaba como un marco donde cortar o grabar a fuego sus iniciales. Harry lo sostenía, le daba el solaz y la calidez que nadie más le daba. Blaise se había burlado de ellos, diciéndoles que eran dos niñitos lastimados; y sí, muy bien, tal vez eso eran; pero ahora también eran dos niñitos con cicatrices. No era nada agradable.

El único problema, por esto días, era la jodida precaución de Harry, y su gentileza irritante. Harry lo miraba como si fuera frágil y lo trataba en consecuencia, hacía que Draco quisiera abofetearlo para sacarle esa expresión preocupada de la cara.

Había un Profeta sobre la mesita de noche, y concienzudamente, Harry no lo miraba, porque andaba en puntas de pie alrededor de los frágiles sentimientos de Draco, por estos días.

Y a Draco no importaba nada de eso. –Parece que están pasando cosas-. Dijo, desafiante, señalando al periódico y acostándose de espaldas.

-Lo sé-. Dijo Harry, al rato, con un dejo de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué piensas de eso?

-Creo que es horrible.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Cualquier cosa es mejor que sentarse a esperar a que caiga la guillotina.

Harry lo miró, incrédulo. -¿Realmente piensas eso?

-No me digas que no estás cansado de tener miedo. ¿No sería más fácil que pasara todo de una vez?

-Depende de quién gane-. Dijo Harry, secamente.

Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-¿No te importa?

-¿Y por qué debería importarme?

-Estoy seguro de que tu padre se conmovería al oirte decir eso-. Dijo Harry. –¿Y entonces, cuál sería el sentido de esa marca?

-Decoración-. Disparó Draco con rapidez, enojado con Harry por mencionarla de ese modo. -¿No es linda? Estoy seguro que pronto todos los herederos jóvenes querrán una.

-La odio. Y odio que, tal vez, un día tengas otra en tu brazo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –No merece la pena que te enloquezcas por eso.

-¿Lo harías?

-¿Es una broma? Por supuesto que sí-. Dijo, pero parte de su cerebro se quedó duro, alarmado, porque la boca había seguido su propio camino.

Harry se sentó. -¿Realmente vas a ser un Mortífago si te lo pide?

-Sí.

-Dios.

Harry lo miró fijo, en silencio, por un momento. Draco se dio cuenta que se sentía un poquito mejor, el embotamiento y la ira vaga habían retrocedido.

Entonces, Harry respiró hondo. –No podemos seguir con esto-. Dijo, por décima vez desde la vuelta de Draco.

-No, no podemos-. Dijo Draco, aburrido con la charla.

-Mira, tu padre...

-Me mataría, sí, ya lo sé-. Se masajeó los ojos y se estiró perezosamente. –Y tengo que pensar en eso, o al menos ser más cuidadoso. Ya lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes-. Dijo Harry, bruscamente. –Yo estoy terminando esto. No podemos vernos más.

-¿Quieres que terminemos?

-Sí-. Dijo, en un tono firme.

Draco rió. -¡Qué agradable! ¡Gracias, Harry! Recibí una puta marca por coger contigo. ¡Qué bueno saber que te importo lo suficiente como para que quieras deshacerte de mi, una semana más tarde. Pero, seguro que el Niño Que Vivió puede hacer lo que quiera, ¿no?

-¿Piensas que yo quiero esto? Estoy terminado contigo por tu padre y porque tú quieres seguir a Voldemort-

-¡Ah, vamos, por favor!

-¡No quiero hacerlo! Una cosa más en mi vida que es así por culpa de Voldemort. ¡Y no quiero que así sea!

-¡Ay, pobrecito!- Dijo Draco, burlándose.

Los ojos de Harry tomaron un brillo iracundo. –Quienes me criaron, fue determinado por Voldemort, cómo me vio la gente cuando llegué a Hogwarts, también. El puto Torneo de los Tres Magos también fue por él, ví morir a Cedric, el asesinato de mi padrino, y...hasta, hasta mi primera vez y la primera vez que me casé, todo sucedió cómo, cuándo y por el jodido Voldemort. No, no me importa que no quieras oír su nombre, yo vivo con lo que él me ha hecho, cada puto día de mi vida, y bien mierda puedo decir su nombre y ponerte incómodo si se me da la gana.

-Si eres capaz, durante tu lastimosa fiesta de autocompasión, trata de recordar que la primera vez que yo me casé, también fue por culpa de Voldemort-. Ambos se sorprendieron por la facilidad con que el nombre salió de los labios de Draco. Pero Draco no estaba de humor para considerar cómo había pasado. –Y si vas a descartarme, no me hagas vomitar diciéndome que lo haces por mi propio bien.

Harry parpadeó, y luego su cara tomó una expresión de burla. -¿De veras? Pero le crees a tu papá cuando te dice que hace las cosas por tu propio bien.

-¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver mi padre con...

-¡Todo! ¡Estoy harto de lidiar con tus problemas con él!

-¿Qué?

-Eres imposible, ni siquiera lo ves como realmente es, y de verdad, se me está haciendo aburrido.

Draco sonrió con malicia. Demasiada nobleza; eso sonó como si lo creyera.

-Tu padre es un bastardo abusador, tan abusador como los Dursley, aunque tal vez más, _porque_ te quiere. Los Dursley jamás fingieron hacerlo conmigo.

-¿Lo estás comparando con muggles?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con desprecio, se levantó, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. –No merece tu lealtad; pero tú está demasiado jodido como para darte cuenta, y demasiado jodido como para que te importe nada más. Vete a casa, vuelve a tratar de ser todo lo que tu padre quiere que seas, así podrá desheredarte otra vez-. Se abotonó los pantalones. –Ah, y si alguien pregunta, díles que tú fuiste el que terminó conmigo, eso seguramente conmoverá el corazón de tu papito-. Lanzó por encima del hombro y salió.

Draco se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido. Gradualmente, se fue enojando; se vistió, con la ira creciendo en su interior hasta dejarlo lívido; se encaminó a las mazmorras deseando que alguien le dé una excusa para maldecirlo.

Una hora más tarde, aún seguía enojado. Pansy asomó la cabeza en el dormitorio.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, con cautela, parándose en la puerta.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó él, tenso, sin levantar la vista de su libro de Pociones.

Pansy respiró hondo, entró y se sentó en la cama. -Me topé con Potter. O mejor dicho, él se topó conmigo y me contó lo que pasó.

-Ah...sí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Muy bien-. Draco subrayó una palabra en su texto. -De todos modos, no hubiese funcionado, ¿verdad? Por lo menos, no voy a recibir otra vociferadora.

Pansy estiró la mano y cerró el libro, con una expresión neutral. -¿Y estás bien así? ¿No vas a tratar de recuperarlo?

-¡Mordred, no!- Espetó Draco, con enojo. -¡Qué se pudra, no me importa! Ahora, ¿vas a dejarme trabajar en mi tarea de Pociones?

-Bien-. Dijo Pansy, poniéndose de pie. Inclinó la cabeza y lo observó, pensativa. -Bueno, no puedo decirte que lo siento. Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué Potter no fue sorteado en Slytherin-. Murmuró, dejando la habitación.

**ooooooo**

**Sábado. Día 166.**

Ron salió en último lugar, caminado fatigosamente, de la caseta de quidditch y la cerró. Sufriendo por el juego, a pesar de que, como equipo, nunca habían jugado mejor: sus cazadores habían metido la quaffle en el aro de Hufflepuff seis veces, y él mismo había atajado todo, sólo dejó que le convirtieran un tanto, a pesar de los ataque aterrorizadores de Hufflepuff.

Desafortunadamente, nada de eso hizo mucha diferencia, porque su buscador no capturó la snitch.

Y eso hubiese sido bueno, si hubiese sido lo único malo del partido.

-Weasley-. Siseó una voz. Ron levantó la vista y lo sorprendió ver que Malfoy lo llamaba, desde las sombras de la caseta, pareciendo incómodo y desafiante al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo, con voz cansada, acercándose y controlando que estuvieran fuera de la línea de visión del colegio. Estaba un poco intrigado, a pesar de su agotamiento, porque desde que Malfoy había dejado a Harry, una semana atrás, había estado actuando como si ninguno de ellos existiera. No era diferente al trato que daba a los demás, Malfoy no hablaba mucho con nadie, desde que lo desheredaron.

-¿Por qué no jugó Harry, hoy?- Preguntó, con brusquedad.

¿Qué mierda? Ron resopló sobre su cabello y lo sacó de sobre sus ojos, con impaciencia. -Ginny voló mejor que él en las prácticas de la semana. Él decidió que jugara ella en su lugar-.

-¿Está enfermo?

-Está...- Ron dudó. -No sabemos. Tiene problemas de concentración, tampoco come ni duerme bien.

-¿Fue a ver a Pomfrey?

Ron pensó por un momento, sin saber si Harry querría que él hablase de esto con Malfoy; pensó en si constituía o no un riesgo, compartir información privada sobre alguien que no lo aprobaba, o arriesgarse a alienar al Slytherin que podía probarse como un amigo verdadero -como había hecho Hermione con Parkinson, allá por octubre, y respondió con cuidado. -Ella está un poco preocupada, pero no sabe qué es lo que le pasa. Dice que podría ser una gripe, o algo así.

-¿Y tú que crees?

Ron frunció el ceño, un tanto molesto porque Malfoy lo ponía en esta situación incómoda. ¿Por qué mierda se estaba metiendo en los asuntos de Harry? Él había elegido: eligió volver a su padre, dejar a Harry, ignorarlos a todos esa semana, y ahora...¿qué? ¿le daba curiosidad lo que le pasaba a Harry? ¿o le preocupaba su salud? Por otro lado, parecía incomodísimo, como si estuviera allí, hablando con él contra todo buen juicio. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Ron quisiera confiar en él. Tal vez...Respiró hondo. -No creo...Yo pienso...pienso que lo han hechizado.

Malfoy se quedó mirándolo. -¿Cuánto hace que se siente así?

-¿Por qué te interesa?- preguntó Ron, curioso.

-No seas estúpido-. Espetó Malfoy, y las defensas de Ron se levantaron al instante. Bien, probablemente haya sido una mala idea.

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo-. Dijo, sarcástico. -¿Puede ser que no lo hagamos otra vez?

-Weasley-

Ron trató de irse, pero Malfoy lo agarró del hombro. -¿Qué mierda te pasa, Malfoy?-. Exclamó, zafándose.

-¿Por qué te estás portando cómo un pendejo idiota?- Dijo Malfoy, enojado.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que le pasa a Harry?- Disparó Ron. -Ya no es una preocupación tuya, ¿verdad?

-Yo...no...

-Bueno, entonces...

-No lo es, pero...- Malfoy se interrumpió y desvió la mirada.

-Mira-. Comenzó Ron, acaloradamente. -Tú lo dejaste después de que tu padre te presionó y nadie te culpa por eso, pero no-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?- Interrumpió Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Eso es lo que él te dijo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué yo lo dejé a él?

Ron parpadeó. -Mmm...¿tú no lo dejaste?

-¡No!- Las cejas de Ron se elevaron. -¡Merlin, Weasley, cierra la boca!- Lanzó Malfoy.

Ron lo hizo, y su mente trabajaba a mil, pensándolo bien, no; Harry no les había dado muchas explicaciones sobre la ruptura. Ellos asumieron que fue de esa manera, y Harry no los corrigió.

-Bueno, él...él sabía que lo harías...eventualmente-. Dijo, afirmando el tono.

-Sí, por supuesto-. Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto. -Sobre todo porque Harry es un tipo tan astuto.

-Malfoy-

-Mira, sólo quiero saber qué le pasa-. Dijo Malfoy, impaciente.

Ron lo observó, momentáneamente sin palabras; al final, se aclaró la garganta y eligió cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir. -De todos modos, ¿por qué te importa? Sin importar quién dejó a quien, tú elegiste de qué lado quieres estar.

-Él no es mi enemigo-. Respondió Malfoy, en voz baja.

-Tal vez no-. Dijo Ron, pensativamente. -Pero, mira, lo siento, Malfoy; lo que pasa con Harry ya no es asunto tuyo. Vuelve a tu casa.

**ooooooo**

**Martes. Día 169.**

-Muy bien, ¿dónde mierda está él?- Tres días más tarde, Malfoy arrinconó a Hermione cuando dejaban Aritmancia.

Ella le dedicó una miraga gélida. -¿Cómo dijiste?

-No, Granger, ahora no. ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Por qué no estuvo en clase?

Hermione abrió la boca para decirle exactamente adónde podía irse, pero luego se contuvo. Ron le había contado la conversación que tuvieron con Malfoy días atrás, incluyendo el hecho extraño de que, aparentemente, Harry había sido el que terminó la relación, no Malfoy. Además, Malfoy le había parecido realmente preocupado por Harry, y verdaderamente alterado por la posibilidad de que le ocurriera algo serio.

Hermione lo observó con cuidado, y notó la tensión en la postura y en la expresión de Malfoy. –Él...está en la Enfermería-. Dijo, al final, viéndolo relajarse porque ella le contestaba, y a la vez, tensarse por las novedades.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede?

-Lo mismo que le viene pasando hace semanas. Tiene náuseas, dolor de cabeza, no puede concentrarse, es lo mismo desde enero, más o menos; excepto que esta vez no se le pasa.

-¿Desde enero?- Malfoy pareció desconcertado.

-Sí, más o menos. ¿No te diste cuenta?

-Siempre me pareció que estaba bien, hasta la última semana...

Hermione mantuvo su inexpresividad, aunque interiormente se regañó a sí misma por haberse perdido completamente el hecho de que Malfoy había estado prestando atención a Harry, a pesar de que aparentemente para él, el lado Gryffindor del salón no existía. _Slytherin,_ pensó, impacientemente. -Bueno, no lo está. No lo ha estado por bastante tiempo. Por algunas semanas estuvo bien, pero luego volvió a irse en picada. Las últimas semanas han sido particularmente malas, Pomfrey no sabe qué hacer con él. Probó con todo tipo de encantamientos, hechizos...pero nada de eso funcionó. Cada vez se siente más irritado y nauseoso.

-¿No es como cuando nos hecharon esa maldición desequilibradora?

-No, ella se fijó en eso; y Harry dice que cuando ustedes dos...cuando, bueno, cuando tenían sexo, no era como entonces.

-No, no lo era, él estaba bien. ¿Estuvo bien con otros?

-Él no se acostó con nadie más-. Hermione hizo una pausa. -Dijo que le parecía como si te fuese infiel.

Malfoy la miró, sorprendido, y luego frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba.

-Tú sí lo hiciste, ¿verdad? ¿Parkinson?- Dijo Hermione.

-Sí-. Dijo él, con aire ausente-. Y Stephen Cornfoot.

-¿Cornfoot?

-Un par de veces, sí, no me pasó nada malo-. Los frunces en la frente se profundizaron. -Pero...pero Harry estaba bien, él dijo que estaba bien...además, ¿qué tipo de maldición tomaría semanas, como ésta?

-No lo sé.

-¿Estás trabajando con Pomfrey?

-Sí.

-Bien-. Malfoy se mordió el labio, distraído. -Lo vas a descubrir, si se puede, lo harás.

-Yo...así lo espero.

-Nunca noté que estuviera enfermo-. Repitió Malfoy, casi como para sí mismo.

-Tú lo agarraste entre las etapas de lo que sea que es esto...O tú hiciste que así fuera...y si es así, Pomfrey quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pomfrey descubrió que le han colocado a Harry, algún tipo de hechizo anti-náusea o anti-irritación, o ambos; meses atrás. Pomfrey no lo hizo y Harry no recuerda que nadie más lo hieciera, así que pensamos que podrías haber sido tú. Pensamos que tal vez te cansaste de oír sus quejas y lo hechizaste para que se callara.

Desconcertado, Malfoy negó con la cabeza. -No, no me dijo nada. ¿Anti-irritación?

-Se ha estado quejando de una sensación irritante, como si le caminaran hormigas por el cuerpo. Bueno, si tú no fuiste, ¿quién podrá haber sido?

-No tengo la más puta idea-. Dijo Malfoy, impotente.

-Tengo que decirle a Pomfrey que tú no lo hiciste. Ella se alteró un poco, dijo que eso debe haber empeorado la situación; esa es la razón por la que nunca se hacen hechizos médicos sin supervisión, porque se pueden anular los síntomas, pero el problema persiste.

-Yo no puse ningún hechizo médico en él-. Insistió Malfoy. -No hubiese podido, soy un desastre con ellos.

-Además, ha tenido problemas de concentración...aunque, yo creo que se deben a...- Hermione se detuvo, para no decir lo que realmente creía, que se debían a que extrañaba a Malfoy. No tenía sentido decirlo. -Y tiene dolores musculares, no creo que sean demasiado intensos, aunque la pérdida de energía sí es bastante severa, no tanto como cuando los maldijeron...pero, bueno, ustedes se esforzaban por ocultar lo mal que se sentían. Pero él dice que no es tanto...- Hermione se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de que Malfoy no la estaba escuchando, sino que miraba el piso, con una expresión pensativa.

-Granger... ¿puedes hacer algo por mi?- Dijo, lentamente. Hermione se sorprendió demasiado como para responderle con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?

Algo de su actitud escéptica debió haberse filtrado, porque él frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Muy bien, no por mi, entonces; hazlo por él. Necesito que controles algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo…tengo una idea…Dios quiera que me equivoque.

**ooooooo**


	23. 18 al 21 de marzo

**Vínculo**

'**Bond', Original de Anna Fugazzi; traducido por Dulzura Letal. Por supuesto, los personajes son de JKRowling.**

**Capítulo 20**

**18 al 21 de marzo**

**Jueves, día 171**

Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados, debatiendo las ventajas y desventajas de volver a vomitar. Se dio cuenta de que la lista de ventajas era desagradablemente corta. Normalmente, vomitar le resultaba asqueroso y horrible, mientras lo hacía, pero una vez que pasaba, le dejaba una sensación de alivio y acababa con la náusea que lo precedía. Pero, en este momento, no sucedía; nada parecía ayudarle. Hasta los hechizos y pociones que Pomfrey seguía dándole, sólo le proporcionaban un alivio breve; después, la náusea volvía con toda la fuerza; y acompañada por dolor, fatiga, y una gran convicción de que la vida, como un todo, apestaba.

Náusea, dolor y fatiga, con un adorable trasfondo de aburrimiento. Esta última hospitalización ya llevaba tres días -ese era otro gran tema en su vida-. Se puso de lado y comenzó a hacer una lista mental de las visitas que recibió, para alegrarse a sí mismo y mantener la cabeza ocupada. Hermione y Ron, por supuesto; Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean y Tracey Davis, Colin, Dennis, Justin, los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin y Trelawney – un imán para la miseria, como la llamaba Ron-, Hannah, Terry, Mandy, Padma, Lisa, Stephen, Luna, Ernie, Susan, Pansy, Blaise...se preguntó si no debería comenzar a separar a sus visitantes por casa, o por día de visita, o por edad...para entretenerse y hacer a un lado los pensamientos sobre la única persona ausente que le afectaba.

No le sorprendió que Draco no lo visitara, después del modo en que él había terminado la relación. Harry dio un respingo, recordando las cosas crueles que le había dicho y la manera maliciosa en que había dejado la habitación. No culpaba a Darco, para nada, por mantenerse alejado.

Se acostó sobre su espalda, tragando saliva, porque el movimiento renovó la náusea; pero se aburrió de estar de lado. Por un momento, deseó no haber dejado a Draco, pero luego recordó las muchas razones que tuvo para hacerlo.

-Creo que duerme...-Escuchó decir a Pomfrey. Con cuidado, giró la cabeza, para ver quién preguntaba por él. Se sentó con rapidez, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, porque su estómago amagó con vaciarse otra vez.

-¡Dios, Harry….toma! – En un instante, Draco estuvo a su lado, apoyando una mano en su hombro y la otra sujetando un balde que había junto a la cama. –Necesitas...

-No, no, estoy bien…- Murmuró Harry, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y tratando de decidir a quién debería mirar, cuando se sintiera un poquito más estable. Aunque era un verdadero arrojo, probablemente pensar en 'arrojo' era una mala palabra, justo ahora...mirar a Draco o a la persona que vino con él.

-¿Sanadora?- Dijo, finalmente, dubitativo.

-Señor Potter- Dijo la Sanadora Esposito, con suavidad, cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, notando, agradecido, que la náusea parecía controlada por el momento.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Preguntó, y frunció el ceño al ver que ellos intercambiaban una mirada inquieta. Miró a Draco, que seguía sosteniendo su hombro, cuestionándolo.

Esposito se aclaró la garganta. –Recibí una lechuza urgente de la señorita Granger, donde me hablaba de su reciente enfermedad. Me gustaría examinarlo, si no le incomoda-. Harry asintió, completamente desconcertado.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

El ceño de Harry se frunció más pronunciadamente al ver que Draco no retrocedió para darle lugar, como hubiese esperado, sino que le soltó el hombro y le tomó la mano derecha.

-¿Qué estás-?

-Confía en mi-. Dijo Draco, brevemente. Esposito sacó su varita y apuntó a las manos unidas.

-Lux Vinculum-. Dijo, tajante. No pasó nada. Draco exhaló y comenzó a retirarse, pero Esposito le dijo 'no', con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y repitió firmemente. -Lux Vinculum.

Lentamente, una brillante banda de diseño celta, tomó forma alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, envolviéndola en el aire.

Draco tragó saliva y se cubrió la boca con una mano, negando suavemente con la cabeza. -¡Mierda, no!

Esposito asintió con determinación, luego movió su varita y la banda de luz desapareció.

-Qué...- Dijo Harry, aturdido, y con una sensación de creciente preocupación en el estómago.

Esposito se pasó las manos por la cara, con aire cansado. -Bueno, ahí está, esa es la causa de su problema.

-¿Cuá es?

-Está sufriendo los efectos de un vínculo incompleto.

-¿De qué?

-Un vínculo sin pareja.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Estoy...unido a alguien otra vez?- Esposito asintió. -Pero...el impacto de la primera vez me desmayó. ¿No debería haber notado si alguien puso en mi otro hechizo de unión?

-Tal vez...Pero, creo que el vínculo original nunca fue disuelto; creo que durante el supuesto rito de separación, simplemente fue liberado el señor Malfoy, y usted no. Ha estado sufriendo los efectos de no tener un esposo, cuando su cuerpo está convencido de que sí lo tiene-.

Harry parpadeó, incapaz de procesar completamemte sus palabras. -Las náuseas, los dolores de cabeza, las incomodidades varias -las que experimentó al comienzo de su unión, cada vez que estuvieron demasiado separados-. El vínculo ya no es nuevo, así que pudo soportar mucho más, antes de que se le volviera intolerable; ahora su cuerpo ha comenzado a reaccionar a la distancia.

-Eso no es posible-. Dijo, llanamente. -Ese vínculo fue disuelto. Lo vi; _sentí _ que lo removían...ya no pude sentir lo que él sentía...sigo sin poder hacerlo.

-Sí, bueno, ese tipo de conexión mental requiere un vínculo mutuo-. Dijo ella, con firmeza. -Además, ¿cómo se siente en este momento?

-Un poco nauseoso, pero...

-Se siente mejor que hace unos minutos-. Lo interrumpió. -Por lo menos, físicamente, ¿verdad? Cuando entré, parecía que iba a vomitar violentamente. Ahora ya no. Creo que se debe a que el señor Malfoy lo está tocando.

-Pero...¿cómo? Han pasado meses, y me sentí bien después del divorcio, y...

-Además, tenía varios encantamientos de la misma antigüedad de la supuesta disolución. El que acabo de atravesar, estaba ocultando el vínculo propiamente dicho. Es probable que el resto de los hechizos hayan sido colocados para enmascarar los síntomas que iba a presentar. De ese modo, nadie podría descubrir lo que estaba pasando, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Y cómo fue que usted...?

-Granger dijo que sentías como si te caminaran hormigas por la piel-. Dijo Draco, suavemente. -Me acordé de que dijiste algo así mientras estábamos casados.

Harry lo miró y se estremeció ante la mirada oscura y atribulada que había en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo...?

-No estamos seguros-. Dijo Esposito. -Lo que casi podemos asegurar es que o fue hecho por McKay o por el Sanador, durante la disolución.

O por Lucius Malfoy, pensó Harry, aturdido, y notó el modo en que Draco le esquivaba la mirada. -¿El...Sanador?

-La señorita Granger me preguntó por qué no estuve aquí para la disolución de su unión. Tuve toda la intención de estar presente cuando encontraran al que realizó el hechizo, pero estuve enferma por dos semanas justo cuando el padre del señor Malfoy halló a McKay-. La Sanadora apretó los labios. -Me dijeron que hizo bastante alboroto por eso, demandando que yo viniera a supervisar y que no quería a nadie más-. Dijo. -Aparentemente tuvieron que convencerlo, y al final aceptó al Sanador Bernard Colchis.

-¿Y qué dice Colchis?

-Muy convenientemente, tres semanas después, dejó de trabajar en San Mungo; nos dijeron que se fue a trabajar a un hospital en Francia. Pero ya no está allí, no podemos encontrarlo. Los Aurores se han unido a la búsqueda.

-Y usted piensa que él...alguien la sacó del medio, para que Colchis pudiera venir y...

-Sí. También se suponía que el Profesor Dumbledore iba a estar presente, pero justo lo llamaron para una reunión con un representante de los centauros fineses; quien resultó estar convencido de que Dumbledore lo había convocado a la reunión. En ese momento, supusieron que era un simple malentendido, pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás...

-Parece demasiado conveniente, sí-. Dijo Harry, aún aturdido.

-Sólo puedo asumir que Madam Pomfrey, la Profesora McGonagall, y posiblemente el Encargado de los Registros del Ministerio, y también ustedes dos, fueron hechizados con alguna variante del hechizo Confundus... para que oyeran las palabras correctas del hechizo de disolución del vínculo, sin darse cuenta de los adicionales que estaban siendo colocados al mismo tiempo-. Harry asintió, recordando lo rápido y eficientemente que pareció haber sido todo ese día; no había visto absolutamente nada que le hiciera pensar que sucedía otra cosa, más que el simple fin de un hechizo y el registro del final de un matrimonio. -Hubiese sido un poco más difícil con el Profesor Dumbledore y conmigo allí.

-Pero también había Aurores, ellos deberían...

-Es posible que ellos también estuvieran bajo el hechizo Confundus-. Dijo Esposito, pesadamente. -Aunque uno de ellos, también está misteriosamente desaparecido.

-Eso suena como si los hechizos fueran muchos para una o hasta para dos personas-. Dijo Harry, con lentitud.

Draco tragó saliva. -Puede decirlo, Sanadora-. Dijo, con voz apretada. -Usted cree que mi padre estuvo involucrado.

Esposito le dio una mirada breve de simpatía y asintió. -Yo diría que se necesitaron a los tres: a McKay, a su padre y al Sanador, para realizar los hechizos. Al parecer, todo estuvo bien planeado, y bien ejecutado, desafortunadamente.

Harry apoyó la espalda, tratando de procesarlo todo. -Entonces... realmente, yo sigo casado.

-Sí.

-Con Draco.

-No estamos seguros de eso...pero yo diría que sí, es lo más probable.

-Pero él no está casado conmigo.

-No.

-Y...yo estoy enfermo porque...¿lo extraño?

-Sí, esencialmente, es así. Usted necesita estar cerca de él, o sufrirá la separación. Y si se aleja por demasiado tiempo, eventualmente, se enfermará.

-¿Y cuál es la cura?

-Señor Potter...-. Suspiró profundamente. -Todo depende de qué fue lo que sucedió; si es el mismo vínculo, o si es uno nuevo, quién lo colocó, y cómo. El mejor de los escenarios sería que se tratase de un nuevo vínculo, colocado por el Sanador Colchis, que pudiéramos hallarlo y que él pudiera quitarlo. O, aunque no lo encontráramos, si sólo se tratase de un vínculo incompleto, usted necesitaría unirse a alguien, sin importar quién-. Respiró hondo. -En el peor de los casos, si se tratara del vínculo original, el que colocó McKay, como creo...entonces, sólo el señor Malfoy puede completar la unión. Pero, con el autor muerto, si el señor Malfoy volviera a entrar a la unión, sería permanente.

-Pero, si estoy cerca suyo, él se siente mejor-. Dijo Draco. -¿No podría, solamente permanecer cerca hasta que el vínculo deje de ser nuevo?

-Su mera cercanía no lo ayudará por siempre. Eventualmente, va a necesitar más que eso. Una unión no sólo requiere cercanía, sino un vínculo recíproco entre los participantes. En cierto punto, toda la cercanía del mundo no sirve de nada si no hay un vínculo como base.

Ambos la miraron, derrotados.

-¿Por qué no nos guardamos el pánico para cuando sepamos más?- Dijo Esposito, gentilmente. -Yo voy a controlarlo, señor Potter, y a hacerle algunos exámenes. Todo esto pareciera que ha llevado mucho tiempo de planificación y de ejecución; no vamos a saberlo todo en un día.

-¿Cuánto tiempo...?

-No lo sé. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo estable. Si el señor Malfoy puede estar con usted, es probable que nos dé mucho más tiempo para investigar.

Hubo una pausa inquieta.

-¿Les gustaría que los deje solos?

-No-. Dijo Harry; y Draco dijo -Sí-. Al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí-. Dijo Draco, firmemente. -Tenemos que hablar-. Apenas Esposito salió, él se sentó en la cama.

Hubo una larga pausa, hasta que Draco dijo, suavemente. -Perdóname.

-¿Por qué?

-Por...todo-. Dijo Draco, con una sonrisa irónica. Seguía sosteniendo la mano de Harry; quien comenzó a retirarla, reprimiendo un respingo, al separarse.

Draco frunció el ceño. -¿No hay diferencia, con el contacto?

-Sí, pero...

-Pero ya no somos una pareja y tú tienes que ser un noble y muy propio Gryffindor, guardándote tus manos, aunque eso te haga vomitar-. Puso los ojos en blanco. -Dios, es un milagro que te las arregles para seguir vivo. A mi no me importa, tonto-. Draco volvió a tomar la mano de Harry.

Harry apretó los labios, rehusándose a dejar que su mano se relajara en la de Draco. -¿Y qué pasa si a mi sí?

-Mira, estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí si tú me necesitas...

-¿Crees que tu padre no te desheredaría otra vez, si lo haces? Especialmente si él está detrás de esto.

-Él no está aquí, en este momento.

Harry se sentó apoyando la espalda, y miró hacia otro lado. -Draco...¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te importa?

-¿Y por qué no debería importarme?

-Terminé contigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Además, me acuerdo de que fuiste un jodido bastardo y me dijiste un montón de cosas que me dejaron furioso durante días.

-¿Y entonces, por qué ahora me ayudas a ir en contra del último plan de tu padre para matarme?

-Nunca antes me habías dicho cosas semejantes; tú no eres una persona rencorosa. Te enojas, pero tú nunca...eres así de hiriente.

-Tú me hiciste enojar mucho.

-Hasta Pansy se dio cuenta de por qué lo que hiciste, Harry-. Dijo, pesadamente. -Y yo también, después de que me permití pensarlo.

Harry suspiró y dejó el tema. Mejor no entrar en detalles de quién dijo qué cosa, ni en lo transparentes de sus motivaciones. Otro tema.

-¿Sabes?, esto explica muchas cosas...- Dijo, pensativo. -Seguía actuando el hechizo, por eso yo no me sentía diferente... No podía sentir lo que tú sentías, pero seguía necesitando estar contigo, y...tocarte-. Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a Draco. -Y cuando volvimos a estar juntos, creí que era exactamente igual porque yo nunca...tú sabes, yo nunca tuve sexo con otra persona, y estaba acostumbrado a sentir...como me sentía contigo.

Draco desvió la mirada, sintiéndose pésimo, con su rostro enrojecido. Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Qué pasa?- Draco sacudió la cabeza, rápidamente. -Draco.

-Nada.

-Vamos, ¿qué es?

-Nada. Déjalo-. Murmuró, irritado.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. -Pareces...no sé, enojado por algo que yo...

-¡Ya escuchaste a la Sanadora, sin vínculo recíproco no puedes saber qué es lo que estoy sintiendo!

-Pero tú..- Harry volvió a retirar la mano. -Oye, no tienes que estar aquí por obligación, ni nada...

-¡Ah, otra vez, no!- Murmuró Draco.

-Draco, no tienes que ayudarme. Tú no me hiciste nada. Tú no eres tu padre.

-No, no lo soy.

-¡Es un halago, pendejo!

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias-. Dijo Draco, cortante.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

Draco se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, cruzó los brazos y apretó los labios en una línea fina.

-Mira, no sé que se supone que hice mal, esta vez...

-No, ¡_tú_ no hiciste nada malo!- Lanzó Draco, enojado. -Tienes una excusa para todo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué excusas?

-Tú sientes lo que sientes, porque...- Se le fue el aire y se interrumpió, su ira pasó tan rápido como había llegado, y fue reemplazada por...algo que Harry no pudo identificar. Bajó la cabeza y la cara quedó semi tapada por su cabello. Lentamente se esforzó en continuar. -Tú...tú sientes como lo haces por el hechizo-. Se aclaró la garganta. -Y yo, porque...porque sí-.

Harry dio un respingo, dándose cuenta, abruptamente, de la profundidad de su falta de tacto. Debería hacer una lista, se propuso a sí mismo, fervientemente. 'Las cosas estúpidas y recontra estúpidas que le he dicho a las personas que me gustan'. Debería leerla todas las noches, y tal vez, así se inspiraría y pensaría antes de hablar, para no seguir añadiéndole cosas.

O tal vez, así no volvería a abrir la boca. Cualquier alternativa sería buena.

Excepto el silencio, realmente no ayudaría en este momento. Maldita sea. -No, tampoco es sólo el hechizo para mi-. Se apresuró a decir, incómodo; pateándose mentalmente, por la postura rígida de los hombros de Draco, por la expresión defensiva de su rostro. -No es sólo por...por sexo; no lo era desde antes de que acabara el vínculo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mira...tú has estado en mi posición. Tú sabes que el hechizo puede hacerme querer ir a la cama contigo, pero...- Se interrumpió, retorciéndose interiormente por poner sus sentimientos en palabras, pero obligándose a continuar. Sabía que, sin importar lo avergonzado que se sintiera, probablemente no se comparaba con lo expuesto que se sentía Draco. -No puede hacerme extrañarte, ni querer oír tu voz; tampoco puede hacer que una sonrisa tuya me haga...lo que me hace...No es un hechizo de amor, eso no existe.

Draco tragó saliva. -Sí, bueno, con hechizo y todo, tú terminaste conmigo.

-Y tú acabas de decir que te diste cuenta de por qué lo hice-. Apuntó Harry. -Si todo lo que siento fuera sólo el hechizo, no te hubiera dejado, ¿verdad? Si todo lo que quería era...era acostarme contigo, no me hubiese importado si te lastimaba o no...

Probablemente, sería una buena idea que no dijera más nada, para evitar palabras asesinas. Se aclaró la garganta, esperando, nervioso y con el pecho apretado, la respuesta de Draco. Se relajó levemente cuando el otro asintió, vacilante. Dudó un momento, y luego, intentó tomar nuevamente la mano de Draco y atraerlo hacia sí.

Suspiró aliviado, porque lentamente, Draco se relajó y, con vacilación, levantó la mano hasta su mejilla.

-¿En verdad, te sientes igual que al comienzo del vínculo?- Preguntó Draco, con curiosidad.

Harry asintió, inclinándose en la caricia.

-Mierda. Eso es horrible.

-Bastante-. Harry se movió en la cama, agudamente consciente de lo inmensamente aliviadora que era la presencia de Draco; aún así, se sentía como la mierda...extrañando a su pareja...¡qué jodídamente ridículo! Sonaba como...-¡Ah, Dios!- Gruñó, cerrando los ojos, luego rió suavemente.

-¿Qué?

-Es que...¡estoy en una novela romántica de Veelas!

-¿Qué?

-Hace algunos años, Hermione encontró a Lavender Brown y a Parvati Patil, leyendo romances de veelas. Aparentemente, son una basura. Son...

-Sé lo que son las novelas románticas de veelas, Harry-. Rió Draco. -Cuando teníamos doce años, Pansy era adicta a ellas.

-¿Pansy? ¿Bromeas?

-De verdad, y quería escribir una propia. Estaba convencida de que mi padre mentía y que los Malfoy, verdaderamente eramos parte-veelas, así que escribía historias donde yo encontraba mi pareja, pero ella no me quería y yo moría con el corazón roto, o algo así-. Harry rió. -Al final, encanté una de ellas, cambiándole el nombre 'Draco', por 'Neville'. Nunca más volvió a escribirlas.

Harry rió. -Hermione sigue leyéndolas.

-No hablas en serio, ¿Granger?

-Las usa como recreos de estudio. Dice que algunas son muy buenas.

-De todas las cosas que uno quisiera que una nacida de muggles comprendiera y apreciara de nuestra cultura, novelas de veelas...- Draco sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

-Es gracioso. Suena tan estúpido, pero es como tantas cosas en el mundo mágico: suenan imposibles para quienes no crecieron con ellas. Como por ejemplo, ¿cómo puedes, literalmente, morirte por que tu amor no es correspondido? Pero es lo mismo que sucede con esta maldición-. Harry se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su voz comenzaba a tomar un tono amargo, por la repentina seriedad en la cara de Draco.

-Harry-

-No. No estamos seguros de que...hagamos lo que dijo la Sanadora, esperemos hasta saberlo, antes de entrar en pánico.

Draco se mordió el labio, asintió; y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

**ooooooo**

**Sábado. Día 173.**

**-**¿Draco?

Draco sonrió a la cara de su madre que apareció en la chimenea. -Madre. ¿Está mi padre en casa?- Preguntó.

-No, está en casa de los Goyle-. Dijo su madre, desconcertada. Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. -Creí que eras Severu-

-Tengo el permiso del Profesor Snape para usar su chimenea. Madre, necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

-¿Sí?- Su madre lucía particularmente inquieta, y Draco deseó tener tiempo para una buena charla con ella. Ellos no habían hablado desde que su padre lo desheredó, aunque ella lo había abrazado con fuerza, cuando él dejó la mansión después de ser marcado; así le hizo saber que -al menos-, no estaba enojada con él.

-Sabes que Potter está enfermo-.

La cara de su madre se mostró especialmente inexpresiva. -Lo leí en el periódico, sí.

-¿Nuestra familia está involucrada en eso?

Ella dudó, claramente alterada. -Draco, tu padre...

-Mi padre no me ha dicho nada, pero me han hecho preguntas, y yo no quiero revelar nada que no deba, por estar en la oscuridad, otra vez.

Su madre suspiró. -Insisto con eso a tu padre. Y él sigue ocultándote tantas cosas que deberías saber.

-¿Y bueno?

-Yo no sé todo, amor.

-¿Puedes decirme lo que sabes?

Su madre respiró hondo. -Sí, tu padre está involucrado. Él...ha planeado esto muy cuidadosamente. ¿Qué es lo que saben, allí?

-La Sanadora que manejó nuestro vínculo, ha vuelto. Hizo un examen en Potter, y descubrió que él ha sido unido a alguien, pero no sabe con seguridad si se trata del vínculo antiguo o de uno nuevo. O si se trata de un vínculo incompleto sin esposo, o conmigo-. Hizo una pausa. -Tampoco sabe si padre está involucrado o no-.

-Bien-.

-Sin embargo, sospechan de él.

-Me imagino, pero mientras no estén seguros, estaremos bien-.

-Van a descubrirlo. McKay está muerto, pero están buscando a un Sanador llamado Colchis, y a uno de los Aurores que estuvieron con él.

-No van a encontrarlos-. Le aseguró su madre.

Draco respiró hondo. -¿Por qué padre no me dijo todo esto? ¿No confía en mi?

-No, no es eso...no quiere ponerte en una posición difícil.

Draco suprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. -Podría haberme dicho algo.

-Pensó que lo mejor sería que no supieras nada-. Hizo una pausa. -Tu padre trabajó en esto por largo tiempo, Draco; se pasó semanas trabajando en los detalles, practicando...

-¿Semanas?- Repitió Draco. -¿Cuándo halló a McKay?

-Unos días después de la publicación de tu entrevista con el Profeta.

Draco se sentó sobre los talones, anodado. -Eso fue antes de los exámenes de Navidad.

-Sí.

-¡Pero, la disolución del vínculo se hizo a fines de enero!- Ella asintió. -¿Me dejó en esa jodida unión durante semanas, después de hallar al culpable?

-Él no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que darle al Señor de las Tinieblas alguna compensación por haber tomado parte en el Círculo de sanación.

-¿Esta es su compensación? ¿Maldecir a Harry con una unión incompleta?

-Era la manera más fácil de hacerlo. Hogwarts está lleno de barreras para evitar la magia oscura, y él sabía que sería muy difícil acercarse a Potter lo suficiente como para maldecirlo; y cualquier maldición que intentara sería descubierta. Usando un vínculo ya existente, se haría difícil para cualquiera detectarlo, por la antigüedad del mismo hechizo. Además, si lo ocultaban bajo unos cuantos encantamientos médicos nuevos, hechos en la enfermería, nadie lo notaría.

Draco asintió, pensativo. -¿Y todo esto tiene la intención de...matarlo? ¿Con un vínculo roto?

Su madre asintió.

Draco respiró hondo, tratando de mantener su cara impasible, y sabiendo que que fallaba completamente, porque su madre lo miraba con preocupación.

-Draco...es lo mejor-. Él la miró fijamente. -Amor, sé que tú...que te importa-. Dijo su madre, vacilante. -Pero, por favor, no olvides quién es. Él es...su muerte será desafortunada, pero es necesaria.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Corazón, tienes que saber lo que está pasando. Sé que tu padre no está contento contigo, pero de seguro, tus amigos...

-No sé nada-. Interrumpió Draco. -Ya nadie habla conmigo.

Su madro asintió, tristemente. -Amor, lo siento. No puedes culparlos. Una vez que todo este...desagradable problema haya pasado, tendrás la oportunidad de redimirte. Una vez que Potter esté fuera de nuestro camino y que tomemos el lugar que nos corresponde. Es mejor así, querido; casi todo está listo. Entonces...todo estará bien, ya verás.

Draco asintió, con la mirada en el suelo. Habló de cosas intrascendentes por un rato más, y luego dijo sus buenas noches. Su madre tenía una mirada preocupada, al desaparecer por la chimenea.

Es lo mejor, todo estará bien.

Excepto que no sería así. ¿Por qué no reservamos el pánico para cuando sepamos más?, había dicho Esposito. Bueno, ahora él sabía más. Tenían que lidiar con el peor de los escenarios. Probablemente, ahora era un momento excelente para el pánico.

Pero, Draco no sentía pánico, sino sólo temor, y una ira impotente contra su padre, por hacer pasar a Harry por todo esto, por dejarlo volver a Harry sin tener idea de que estaría deshaciendo meses de cuidadosa planificiación, por haber vuelto a recibirlo en la familia -pero con una marca de mierda que le recordaba que no debía desobedecer nuevamente; aunque desobedecer significara ver cómo moría lentamente alguien que le importaba, teniendo él la salvación en sus manos-.

Draco se masajeó la frente, encaminándose de vuelta hacia la enfermería, luchando contra su miedo y su resentimiento. Todo lo que podía hacer era callarse, tratar de comprarle algo más de tiempo a Harry, y esperar, endemoniadamente, que alguien sea capaz de salir con algún jodido milagro para salvarlo, otra vez.

**ooooooo**

**Domingo, día 174.**

Pansy observó a los dos chicos, a unas camas de distancia, en la enfermería, preguntándose si Granger estaba tan impresionada como ella por la manera en que 'Weasley' tomaba la mano de Potter y lo acariciaba quitándole el cabello de la frente, hablándole suavemente y tratando de mantener las náuseas al mínimo. Aún después de tres días de esto, era difícil acostumbrarse.

-Esto es tan...raro-. Comentó, dando un respingo ante la voz extraña que salió de su garganta. -Me pregunto cómo le irá a Blaise con los Weasley.

-Estoy segura de que están bien. Aunque debo decir que aún sigo sorprendida porque aceptara hacer esto-. Comentó Granger. -Creí que no hablaba con Malfoy en público.

-No, ahora ha progresado a los monosílabos; de allí a estudiar juntos otra vez, en la biblioteca, no es un salto demasiado grande, especialmente si parece yo también estoy allí. De todos modos, cualquier Slytherin se sentaría con Draco, así que, a menos que Weasley se olvide de qué tenedor usar o intente ponerse su propia ropa, todo debería salir bien.

-Eso espero-. Granger miró hacia la cama donde, aparentemente, Potter se había dormido. 'Weasley' no hablaba y simplemente le sostenía la mano, mirándolo con una expresión contemplativa que lucía completamente fuera de lugar en la cara de Ron Weasley –normalmente bastante simplona-. –Esto es…extraño.

Pansy no pudo evitar coincidir con ella, mientras enroscaba un mechón de largo cabello rojo alrededor de los dedos de una mano que hacía alarde de más pecas que la familia completa de Pansy. –Como sea. ¿Y de dónde sacaron la poción multijugos? –Le preguntó a Granger. –No podrías haberla hecho tú.

-No, lleva un mes de preparación. Los hermanos de Ron tienen un contacto en Hogsmeade que trabaja con...pociones cuestionables...

-Ustedes los Gryffindor... Siempre subestimamos lo maquiavélicos que pueden ser. Como sea, buena idea.

-Creí que iban a vomitar los dos, la primera vez que la tomaron-. Granger sonrió levemente.

Pansy rió. Había sido difícil decir quién se había horrorizado más, ante la primera transformación: Weasley o Draco. Por más seria que fuera la situación, Pansy tuvo que admitir que había sido inmensamente gracioso para el resto, observar la consternación con la que se miraban uno al otro: la elegante expresión de disgusto de Draco en la cara rústica de Weasley; y la de incomodidad sosa de Weasley, estropeando los rasgos finos de Draco. Más tarde, cada uno de los cambios entre Draco y los otros tres chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor -que se hacían llamar la Brigada Multijugos de Gryffindor, por supuesto-, también habían ofrecido su propia cuota de hilaridad.

Menos gracioso había sido para ella, el cambio de esa mañana con la chica Weasley. Bueno, por lo menos era linda, aunque sólo fuera una belleza pecosa bastante común. Además, eran casi del mismo tamaño, y eso significó sólo cambiarse las corbatas y la túnica exterior; a diferencia de Ron Weasley y Draco, que tuvieron que intercambiar toda su ropa. Una afronta a la elegancia, eso fue, ver a Weasley encogerse de hombros, usando el uniforme hecho a medida de Draco, mientras éste trataba de no reaccionar ante la sensación que le producía la ropa remendada de Weasley.

-Gracias, de todos modos-. Dijo Granger, con vacilación. -Sé que no es fácil para ti. Y sé que...sé que no quieres que Malfoy se involucre.

-No, no quiero-. Pero ya no hablaba con Draco sobre el tema, Pansy había decidido no desperdiciar saliva y sólo tratar de ayudarlo a que no lo descubrieran haciendo las estupideces que quería hacer. -Y tú sabes que Draco no puede seguir haciendo esto eternamente. Eventualmente, alguien va a descubrirlo: Weasley tendrá que responder alguna pregunta en clase, o Longbottom derretirá un caldero o Finnigan...bueno...Finnigan se comportará como Finnigan.

-O alguno de ustedes le gruñirá a la persona equivocada.

-No es muy probable, los únicos alrededor mío y de Draco, son los que saben qué pasa.

Granger asintió. -Parkinson...-Dijo, dubitativa. -¿Qué crees que pasará?

-Creí que lo sabías, ¿no estuviste estudiando vínculos, todo el día y toda la noche?

Granger asintió, mirando su copia de 'Matrimonio. Hechizos de unión. Una guía Completa'. -Es un tema fascinante. No tenía idea de que los matrimonios mágicos y muggles fueran tan diferentes. Estuve en la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, y se pareció mucho a una boda muggle; hasta las palabras que usaron fueron muy similares.

-¿De veras?

-Bueno, usaron éste...-. Hojeó la sección de hechizos estándares y señaló uno.

-Me uno a ti, te doy todo lo que soy, por el resto de nuestras vidas...

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué sorpresa, un Weasley y una parte-veela, eligiendo uno de los más edulcorados!

-Fue adorable-. Dijo Granger, sonriendo nostálgicamente. -Sabía que había elementos mágicos, pero no conocía los detalles, tampoco sabía que existían tantas variaciones del hechizo.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua, impacientemente. -Por supuesto que hay variaciones. ¿Usarías las mismas palabras para unir a dos personas que se aman y a dos personas que recién se han conocido?

-No, supongo que no-. Granger hizo una pausa momentánea. -¿Crees...ya sé que la Sanadora no está segura, pero ella cree que la única cura es que...

-Que Draco se una permanentemente a Potter.

Granger asintió. -¿Crees que podría hacerlo?

-No lo sé. No lo creo.

-Si no lo hace, es probable que Harry muera.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y Malfoy lo dejaría morir?

-Draco no le debe nada, él no lo madijo.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, Harry le importa, cualquiera puede darse cuenta.

Pansy suspiró. -También le importa su familia y nuestra causa, Granger.

-¿De verdad es tan importante para ustedes, ser sangre pura y seguir a Voldemort?- Pansy la miró sorprendida. Era extraño que una nacida de muggles, que debería ser la que más le temiera al Señor de las Tinieblas, pudiera decir su nombre con semejante temeridad. -¿Les importa tanto como para dejar que alguien muera por eso?

-Sí-. Dijo Pansy, con simpleza.

-No podría hacerlo-. Dijo Granger, un momento después, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. -Darme por vencida y que alguien pierda su vida por alguna gran...

-¿Perdón?- la interrumpió Pansy, incrédula. -¿Acaso tú no has hecho nada en los últimos siete años que haya acarreado un sacrificio? ¿Nunca pusiste la causa por delante de una vida? Debo decirte que me sorprende, porque puedo recordar, sin siquiera tener que pensar, por lo menos en tres veces, si lo que se dice sobre el Trío Dorado es exacto. Hasta en primer año, ¿o acaso fue una exageración la historia de Potter y tú, casi permitiendo que Weasley muriera a manos de una pieza de de ajedrez asesina?

Granger se mordió el labio. -Eso fue diferente, él eligió...

-Es una guerra, Granger. Hay que tomar decisiones en la guerra; no te atrevas a desmerecer a Draco, sólo porque sus elecciones son diferentes a las tuyas.

-No lo desmerezco...es que , no los entiendo...para nada.

-Por eso es que tú no perteneces a nuestro mundo.

Granger se mordió el labio. -Pero yo no...mira, yo no pedí ser una bruja nacida de padres muggles. Ninguno de los nacidos de muggles lo hemos hecho. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? No podemos usar nuestra magia...

-Ustedes entran a nuestro mundo y traen su sangre y sus costumbres, y eso está destruyéndonos.

-¿No crees que la excesiva endogamia, eventualmente, también lo destruiría?

-Granger, ya sé que los Weasley parecen un anuncio caminando de los peligros de la endogamia, que pareciera llevarnos a la imbecilidad, pero la comunidad mágica de los sangre pura no es tan pequeña, en realidad. Nos casamos con magos extranjeros con bastante frecuencia; no necisitamos su 'sangre nueva', ni sus ideas foráneas ni sus costumbres; tampoco necesitamos el otro peligro que ustedes traen, el de exponernos ante los muggles.

-¿Y qué pasaría si nos dejaran a los nacidos de muggles en el mundo muggle sin que nadie nos enseñara cómo controlar ni usar nuestros poderes, ni cómo ocultarlos? ¿De qué modo ayudaría eso a los magos?

-No quiero entrar en una discusión sobre política contigo, Granger. Tú no nos entiendes, eso es todo.

-Entonces, ayúdame a entender-. Dijo Granger, alterada.

-Son demasiados para que los ayudemos a todos...y tampoco quieren oírnos, no creen que tengamos nada valioso que enseñarles. Ustedes no confían en nosotros.

-Yo sí.

Pansy levantó una ceja, cínica, y Granger tuvo la delicadeza de lucir avergonzada.

-Yo sí. He aprendido. Tú me dijiste, en Halloween, que...que algunos de ustedes podían ser humanos. Y yo no te oí porque pensé que entendía lo que tú querías; pero estaba equivocada. Perdóname.

Pansy frunció el ceño, con actitud de sospecha. Granger se cruzó de brazos, defensivamente, pero continuó con determinación. –Tal vez, si yo hubiese sospechado un poco menos, podríamos haber terminado mejor; y cuando el padre de Malfoy trajo a McKay, hubiésemos podido ver que Harry y Malfoy en verdad eran felices juntos. Tal vez, Malfoy hubiese sido capaz de decirle a su padre que mande a McKay al demonio y seguiría casado con Harry.

-Lo dudo muchísimo.

-¿No crees que Malfoy y Harry estarían juntos? Si no estuviese la política en el medio, ¿no crees que ellos querrían estar juntos?

Pansy suspiró, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Draco sobre el tema. Finalmente, asintió, de mala gana.

-Bueno, si la política no estuviese en medio, tal vez...Aún así, eso es bastante inverosímil, Granger. Aunque fueran felices juntos, estaban casados contra su voluntad; aún son muy jóvenes para establecerse de por vida con nadie, y menos entre ellos. No creo que hubiesen permanecido unidos, sin importar lo que nosotros hubiésemos hecho.

-Aunque, podrían haberlo hecho-. Dijo Granger, tercamente. Pansy se encogió de hombros, eso no hacía diferencia en este momento. –Lamento…lamento no haberle hecho las cosas más fáciles para ellos. Como no confiaba en ti, te alejé…-Respiró hondo. –Y quiero remediarlo, de algún modo, y no sólo porque quiera que tú convenzas a Malfoy para que...bueno...Yo...pase lo que pase con Harry, quiero hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Voy a escuchar a las personas como tú, y a confiar en ellos.

Pansy la miró, pensativa.

-Este mundo es mi hogar, mi lealtad reside aquí. Quiero preservarlo tanto como tú.

-No te entiendo.

-No somos tan diferentes.

Pansy levantó las cejas. –No hubiese esperado que lo consideraras algo positivo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tal vez porque los de tu clase siempre parecen pensar que están por encima nuestro.

-¿Y ustedes no piensan que son mejores que nosotros?

Pansy inclinó la cabeza levemente, concediéndole el punto.

-No somos tan distintos, en verdad-. Repitió Granger, obstinada.

Pansy pensó un momento, luego se encogió de hombros levemente, aceptando con vacilación la rama de olivo que le tendía. -Tal vez, aunque francamente, no veo mucho en ti...-Hizo una pausa. -Pero, por otra parte, en Potter...a él sí que puedo entenderlo, a veces. Cortando con Draco, haciéndolo enojar de modo que no quisiera regresar-. Sonrió ligeramente. -Tal vez sí, hubiese sido un buen Slytherin, después de todo.

-No lo insultes-. Dijo Granger, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pansy rió. -No lo hice.

Granger levantó la vista y vio que Draco se aproximaba, los rasgos comunes de Ron Weasley marcados con una expresión muy de Draco: preocupación y tensión.

-¿Cómo está?

-Se está poniendo peor-. Dijo él, pesadamente. -Ya no estoy seguro de estar ayudándole.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Granger.

Draco desvió la mirada.

-Malfoy... tú sabes lo que él necesita...

Draco negó con la cabeza. -No puedo.

-Sé que tu padre te volvió a recibir en la familia, pero en verdad, nunca te perdonará-. Dijo Granger, con un dejo de desesperación. -Y, como sea, has terminado con Slytherin...

-No puedo volver con él, Granger. Aunque quiera.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estoy...¿ Harry no te dijo lo que me hizo mi padre cuando regresé a mi casa?- Hermione negó con la cabeza. Draco dudó por un momento, luego respiró hondo y dijo. -Estoy marcado-. Levantó la mano, con impaciencia, viendo que ella sacaba la conclusión equivocada. -No con la Marca Tenebrosa-. Volvió a respirar hondo. -No sé si Weasley o alguno de los otros te lo mencionó, pero tengo lo que parece un tatuaje del escudo de armas de los Malfoy-. Granger asintió, vacilante.

Pansy deseó saber qué había sido lo que pensaron los Gryffindor, probablemente que se trataba de alguna estupidez orgullosa de los sangre pura de Slytherin.

-Es igual que la Marca Tenebrosa, pero sólo responde a mi padre. Si mi padre quiere que vaya a casa, se vuelve negra y quema. Ignorarla se siente como el infierno. Si me uno a Harry, mi vida estara prácticamente acabada, mi padre activará esta cosa y seguramente me volveré loco antes de cumplir dieciocho. No me suena terríblemente atractivo-. Dijo, en voz baja. -Y si no lo hago...

Granger pareció ponerse un poco verde. -Bueno...tal vez...tal vez podamos tratar de deshacernos del vínculo, aún trabajamos en eso...

Draco le lanzó una mirada cínica. -No te molestes en...sé lo que va a pasarle, Granger, no trates de endulzármelo. No se puede, es un vínculo del que hemos perdido al autor...no hay modo.

-Nos deshicimos del hechizo desbalanceador.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Por eso los nacidos de muggles no son buenos para nuestro mundo! Sí, pudiste deshacerte de un hechizo desbalanceador, eres inteligente; pero esto es un vínculo, Granger. Las personas han tratado de deshacerse de uniones no queridas durante cientos de años. Nadie pudo, nadie.

-Se suponía que nadie podía sobrevivir a un Avada Kedavra, tampoco.

-¿Quieres apostar a que el Niño Maravilla es impermeable a una maldición imperdonable y a un vínculo incompleto? Lo has visto, no sobrevivirá a esto. Está decayendo.

-¿Y, entonces, qué vas a hacer?

-¡No lo sé!

Silencio.

-Hay una sola manera de ayudarlo. Y para hacerlo debo ponerme en peligro a mi mismo, arriesgarme a...al dolor y...y a estar unido a él cuando...y darle la espalda a mi padre, a mi familia...a todo lo que creo...-. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera, sin mirar. Pansy se levantó, lo siguió y le apoyó una mano consoladora sobre la espalda.

-No hay una salida buena para esto-. Dijo él, con la voz de Weasley, apretada en su garganta.

-La...Marca Tenebrosa...-. Dijo Granger, dubitativa. -Hay personas que han sobrevivido con ella.

-No bien.

-No-. Granger tragó saliva, y Pansy se preguntó cuanto de su tono de voz cariñoso hacia él, en ese momento, se debía a su semejanza con Weasley.

Pansy suspiró. -Tu padre tiene muchísima más lealtad tuya de la que merece. La familia es una cosa, Draco, pero tu padre... Blaise tiene razón, es...

-Es mi padre, Pansy-. Dijo Draco, cansado.

-Lo sé.

-Además, está mi madre; y tú, y toda mi vida, y...y todo...-. Se interrumpió. -Pero...no puedo...-. Se le quebró la voz y apoyó la frente contra el vidrio de la ventana, se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas y se le escapaba un sollozo. Pansy lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó. Draco hundió la cara en su cabello y sus hombros se sacudieron.

-Shh...- Lo tranquilizó, tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta, porque tenía razón, no había una buena salida para esto. Sin importar lo que fuera a pasar, iba a doler, realmente, iba a doler.

Jodido hijo de puta, Lucius Malfoy, pensó Pansy, amargamente, acariciándole el nada familiar cabello rojo, mientras Draco se aferraba a ella y sus sollozos los sacudían a ambos. Deseó tener a Lucius delante suyo, en ese mismo momento, para enseñarle unas cuantas cosas, como ser el receptor de uno o dos Imperdonables. Miró a Granger, que se había quedado parada, impotente; y le señaló que se acercara a la cama de Potter mientras ella lidiaba con Draco. No tenía sentido tenerla ahí, parada, haciendo bulto, además, Draco iba a avergonzarse una vez que recuperara el control, si Granger seguía revoloteando alrededor y viéndolo derrumbarse.

Granger asintió, luego levantó la vista cuando la puerta de la Enfermería se abrió y entraron dos estudiantes. Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y luchó por componerse; de repente, Granger estaba junto a ellos.

-Lo siento, visitas-. Murmuró, pasando un brazo alrededor de Draco. Pansy estuvo a punto de darle un codazo para quitarla del medio, pero se dio cuenta, por supuesto, que parecería un poco extraño para quienes entraran y vieran a Ron Weasley, siendo consolado por su hermanita, mientras su novia se quedaba parada estoicamente a su lado.

-Ron...¿estás bien?- Dijo Stephen Cornfoot, después de ver que Potter dormía, y de dejarle unas notas sobre la mesita de noche.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, limpiándose rápidamente la cara y separándose de Pansy y de Granger. -Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Y cómo va Harry?

Granger sacudió la cabeza, y Justin Finch-Fletchley apretó los labios con firmeza.

-Mira, compañero...él va a sobreponerse-. Dijo, incómodo. -Es El Niño Que Vivió, ¿sabes? No importa las mierdas raras que le pasen, siempre sale bien.

Granger le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-O ustedes encontrarán una salida-. Dijo. -Lo harán. Tú y Granger, siempre le han sacado el culo del fuego. Lo hicieron con esos dos, en noviembre, y lo harán ahora-. Le dio una palmada extraña en la espalda.

-Hablando de noviembre, ¿ha venido Malfoy?- Preguntó Cornfoot. Pansy contuvo la respiración y sintió que Draco se ponía tenso, a su lado; pero la expresión de Granger ni se mosqueó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no creo. Puta madre-. Dijo Finch-Fletchley, moviendo su cabeza con disgusto. Las manos de Pansy se cerraron en puños, viendo cómo los labios de Draco se apretaban, preparándose para las inevitables denuncias del sangre sucia idiota de Hufflepuff, por la falta de presencia de Draco junto a la cama de Potter. -Nunca pensé que iba a sentir lástima por el jodido de Draco Malfoy, ¿saben?- Murmuró, mirando a Harry. -Pobre bastardo. ¿Lo están manteniendo al tanto, no?

Granger hizo un ruido evasivo.

-Escuchen, si Harry quiere mandarle una nota o algo, yo puedo...bueno, no, probablemente no pueda...

-Yo puedo pasarle lo que quieran-. Dijo Cornfoot. -Soy su compañero en Encantamientos, pueden pasar como notas de la clase. Él...está muy preocupado, difícilmente dijo dos palabras en clase, ayer.

La mirada de Pansy se encontró con la de Draco. Bien; Weasley y compañía estaban aferrados al plan.

-Desde todo aquello de que lo desheredaron, no ha dicho mucho-. Comentó Finch-Fletchley. -Dios, eso sí que fue feo-. Se estremeció. -¿Qué clase de imbécil le hace algo semejante a su propio hijo?

-No me digas que los muggles nunca desheredan a sus hijos-. Dijo Pansy, arreglándoselas a último momento para no inyectarle un tono despreciativo a la voz de Ginny Weasley. Finch-Fletchley no pareció notar nada.

-No, sí que lo hacen, sólo que...en público, es jodídamente enfermizo-. Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. -Pero, también, muchos muggles lo harían si descubrieran que su hijo sale con otro chico. Se admira el muerto del degollado, supongo. Aunque, cuando salió ese Profeta, me hubiesen podido voltear con una pluma...

-¿Cuál? ¿Cuándo Malfoy y Harry volvieron a estar juntos?- Cornfoot rió. -A mi no me sorprendió-.

-¿De verdad? Yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado, con su familia y todo...

-Él no es su padre, gracias a Dios-. Dijo Cornfoot. -Aunque dudo que su padre lo sepa; y hasta no estoy seguro de que él lo sepa.

-Demasiado cierto. Hablando de eso, ¿creen que es verdad lo que salió ayer en el Quibbler, que ese bastardo está involucrado en esto?

-¿Qué la maldición sobre Harry fue lanzada por Lucius Malfoy?- Granger se encogió de hombros. -Quién sabe. Estoy segura de que los Aurores trabajan en el caso.

-Ah, entonces puede quedarse tranquilo, no pueden encontrar su propio pene, ni con las dos manos y un encantamiento localizador, esos idiotas-. Dijo Cornfoot, burlándose.

-Escuchen, ahora tenemos clases, pero díganle a Harry que vinimos a verlo y le trajimos los apuntes de Transformaciones-. Dijo Finch-Fletchley. -Y avísennos si hay algo que podamos hacer-. Volvió a palmear a Draco en la espalda. -Va a sobreponerse, Weasley. Lo hará. Granger está trabajando en el caso.

Pansy suspiró aliviada cuando se fueron y giró, Potter se movió en la cama, detrás de ellos.

Draco se enjugó los ojos con impaciencia, se aclaró la garganta y volvió al lado de Potter.

-¿Sigues siendo tú?- Preguntó Potter, observándolo más detenidamente. Draco asintió. -¿Qué pasa?

Draco negó con la cabeza y le tomó la mano; levantó la vista al ver que la puerta se abría y entraban Blaise y Ginny Weasley. A continuación, apareció la figura de Ron Weasley de debajo de la capa invisible de Potter, una vez que se aseguraron de que no había moros en la costa. Blaise colocó una barrera detrás de todos, para que nadie pudiera ver a Draco en la Enfermería.

Pansy tuvo una desagradable sensación de desaplazamiento al verse del otro lado de la habitación, con todo y su lacio cabello oscuro y nariz respingona, con túnica fina y de alta calidad, no la detestable ropa usada y remendada que ella y Draco estaba usando en este momento. Era algo increíblemente desorientador, se preguntó si Draco se habría acostumbrado.

Los Weasley se acercaron, era tan extraño ver la cara de Draco con las expresiones de Weasley. Los ojos de Weasley se agrandaron levemente y luego se suavizaron, compasivos, al notar los ojos enrojecidos de Draco y su rostro acalorado.

-Casi es hora, Malfoy- Dijo Weasley. -Está por llegar. ¿Estás...estás bien?

Draco asintió con rapidez.

-¿Ya es hora de cambiar, otra vez?- Preguntó Potter, sonriendo suavemente. -¿Quién serás esta vez?

-Longbottom.

Potter rió. -Bueno. A él sí que lo puedo soportar, pero tú como Seamus...es demasiado extraño...Sigo esperando que él aparezca y se infarte viendo que tú me sostienes la mano.

Draco rió. -No me dés ideas, puede que decida besarte como loco delante suyo, mientras sigo como él.

-Por favor, Draco, por lo menos espera a que yo salga de la habitación para decir algo así-. Dijo Pansy, estremeciéndose. Le alcanzó la corbata de Gryffindor a Ginny y saludó a Longbottom con una inclinación cuando entró a la Enfermería. -Voy a tener pesadillas por toda la semana.

-Tú y yo-. Dijo Weasley. Todos reaccionaron al tiempo que comenzaban las transformaciones.

¡Ajj, qué proceso perturbador! Y Draco llevaba haciéndolo varias veces al día por los últimos tres días. Pansy esperó a que termine de intercambiarse con Longbottom, después lo abrazó y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. -Volveré después de clase, querido. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, gracias, estamos bien-. Le sonrió cansadamente. Ella lo observó, preocupada, y luego salió, con Blaise y un tapado y transformado Longbottom.

**oooooooooooooo******


	24. 22 al 23 de marzo

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Bond', de Anna Fugazzi**

**Gracias por los reviews...Disfruten de este capítulo TAN precioso..**

**Capítulo 21**

**22 al 23 de marzo**

**Lunes, día 175**

Snape miró el reloj, deseando que su nerviosismo no se reflejara en su rostro; miró a Draco, que lucía ligeramente enfermo –y con razón-. Esta reunión...

Probablemente, esta era una de las posiciones más peligrosas y delicadas en las que estuvo jamás, en todos sus años trabajando para la Orden. Por un lado, se suponía que él era un Mortífago dedicado a asegurarse que Draco no hiciera ninguna tontería para tratar de salvar a Potter. Eso era lo que todos –incluyendo a Draco- esperaban que hiciera.

Por otro lado, se suponía que debía ayudar al Niño Que Vivió a mantener su título ridículo. Darle la poción Multijugos a Granger y a Weasley ya había sido suficientemente desagradable, sabiendo que Draco la usaría para estar con Potter sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sólo pensar en alentar a Draco a atarse a Potter era...bastante repugnante –sin importar lo que Draco sintiera por el chico-.

Ahora, afortunadamente, su tarea era inmensamente más fácil a causa del mismo Lucius Malfoy, maldito sea. Su torpeza terminó por entregar a Draco, envuelto para regalo a las manos de Potter. Sólo faltaba el moño, y Snape tenía la sensación de que hoy iba a ponérselo. Todavía se estremecía ante el recuerdo de los ojos grises de Draco, muy abiertos y fijos en la vociferadora que lo destruyó pedazo por pedazo, en el gran salón. El propio Snape tuvo el corazón en la garganta todo el tiempo, mientras Lucius hacía realidad –de una vez-, todos los peores miedos de Draco: avergonzarlo antes sus pares sin remedio, quitarle casi todo lo que le importaba y lastimarlo hasta el tuétano con su rechazo.

Y después, la marca que puso sobre Draco... Snape se sentía físicamente enfermo cada vez que pensaba en ello. Por más Mortífago que fuera, no podía imaginarse haciéndole algo así a otro ser humano, y menos a uno que confiara en él y lo admirara –como Draco hacía con Lucius, aunque Snape no podía encontrar un buen motivo para esa confianza y admiración-.

Pero, debería decir 'como Draco hizo con Lucius'. Pues Snape aseguraría que cualesquiera confianza y admiración que haya tenido, habían sido destruídas. Y eso solo no fue lo que Lucius destruyó. Desde entonces, el mismo Draco parecía...roto...anulado entre sus compañeros de Slytherin; vencido, aislado, casi indiferente al mundo circundante. E inmediatamente retornó a Potter, arriesgándose sin cuidado al disgusto de su padre. No había prueba más grande que esa de la pérdida de la devoción filial de Draco.

Ahora, Draco quería ayudar a Potter, y voluntariamente se expondría a la ira de Lucius si fuese necesario. No debería sorprenderle a nadie, excepto a Lucius, por supuesto.

Probablemente, Lucius nunca entendería; como tampoco entenderá jamás que fueron sus propias acciones las que llevaron a Draco adonde está en este momento.

Lucius nunca entendió a su propio hijo, nunca entendió que sus semejanzas sólo eran superficiales. Draco nunca será tan inteligente, ni fuerte, ni astuto ni cruel como su padre, y Lucius nunca será capaz de perdonarlo por ello. Una vez más, Snape maldijo a Lucius por no tener la intuición necesaria como para transferir al chico a Durmstrang, si pensaba usar el vínculo para matar a Potter. Porque es necesaria una insensibilidad excepcional, para ver cómo se muere lentamente alguien a quien se quiere, mientras uno tiene la salvación en las manos; y Draco no la posee.

Snape observó pensativamente a Draco, que estaba sentado en el sofá, nervioso, esperando la llegada de sus padres. Observó su respiración, rápida y superficial; su mirada, pegada al piso; y lo conmovió notar que casi tenía un ataque de pánico ante la idea de enfrentar a su propio padre. Y, aún así, obstinadamente suprimía su miedo, por el bienestar de Potter.

Era posible que ésta sea la única cosa buena que hizo Lucius, en toda esta situación, pensó Snape. Forzó a Draco a mostrar algo de valentía, por primera vez en su vida.

La respiración de Draco se detuvo cuando la chimenea se iluminó y Lucius aterrizó sobre sus pies, con gracia, adelantándose para permitir que Narcissa lo siguiera. Ambos se sacudieron las cenizas, con idénticas expresiones de disgusto por el modo de transporte común que se vieron forzados a tomar –única manera de entrar directamente a Hogwarts-.

Intercambiaron unos saludos mínimos con Draco y con Snape, antes de que Lucius tomara directamente el toro por las astas.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió tu lechuza, Draco. ¿A qué debemos el placer?

-Sabes que los Aurores han descubierto lo que sucede con Potter, con el vínculo-. Dijo Draco, yendo directamente al punto, pero incapaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos.

-Sí.

-Todavía no tienen todas las pruebas que necesitan para demostrar quién lo hizo, y cómo, pero pronto las tendrán.

-¿Y?

-Padre...¿no estás preocupado? Puedes ser apresado por estar involucrado en eso.

-A ver si lo intentan. Nada me vincula con McKay, ni con Colchis. Hice todo lo posible para que la Sanadora Esposito estuviera en la disolución de tu unión.

Después de enfermarla, sin duda, pensó Snape, interiormente.

-Puedes ir preso- Dijo Draco, en voz baja. –otra vez.

-No estoy particularmente preocupado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque después del triunfo del Señor Oscuro, ya no importará.

Draco asintió. –Me han pedido que esté lo más cerca posible de Potter, hasta que encuentren alguna manera de ayudarlo. ¿Que debería hacer?

Lucius se encogió de hombros. –Hazlo. No será mucha la diferencia.

Draco asintió y respiró hondo antes de pasar cuidadosamente al siguiente asunto. -¿Y qué tan cerca está la victoria del Señor Oscuro, padre?

Lucius sonrió. –Tan pronto como Potter muera, el Señor de las Tinieblas vencerá.

Silencio. -¿Eso es...todo? ¿Ese es el gran plan?- Preguntó Draco, lentamente. -¿Asesinar a Harry Potter? ¿Eso es tan importante?

-Eso-

-¿Eso es todo lo que el Señor Oscuro está esperando, que una persona muera...que un chico muera?- Finalmente, Draco miró a Lucius a los ojos, con una expresión incrédula en la cara.

Lucius levantó una ceja, y asintió con calma.

-¿Y qué hará, después? ¿Asumirá el control del Ministerio de la Magia? ¿Atacará Hogwarts? Todavía deberá pasar por sobre Dumbledore, sabes...eso sin mencionar a los Aurores, y todo tipo de gente. ¿Qué pasará después?- La agitación de Draco creció y pareció comenzar a olvidar el miedo que le tenía a su padre. Hecho que no se le pasó a Lucius: entrecerró los ojos ante el tono y cuando habló, lo hizo con unos cuantos grados más de frialdad.

-Draco, en verdad, nada de esto es asunto tuyo. Hay una línea fina entre un interés comprensible por estos eventos o entrometerse donde no se es bienvenido. Ya la cruzaste.

Draco tragó saliva, dejó que su mirada cayera al suelo, respiró hondo una vez, y otra, visiblemente juntando coraje para lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Padre. ¿Hay...hay alguna manera de que..._no_ dependa de la muerte de Potter?

Un silencio asombrado se instaló en la habitación.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Lucius, finalmente, en voz muy baja. Draco se puso notablemente pálido, pero siguió firme.

-Yo...estoy seguro de que hay muchísimos planes llenos de detalles en marcha, para controlar oficinas, artefactos mágicos, todo eso...¿Es...es absolutamente necesario que todo dependa de la muerte de Harry?

-¿Ahora es _Harry_?- Dijo Lucius, suavemente. Draco se puso colorado.

-Yo...sí-. Tragó saliva, nervioso. –Él...yo...sabes que mi lealtad es para la familia. Esa es mi prioridad, siempre-. Afirmó. –Pero...él es...él me importa-. Tragó saliva y continuó rápidamente. –No quise...Sé que te fallé, debería haber permanecido lejos suyo después de la disolución, y, y no estoy poniéndolo por encima de la familia ni del Señor Oscuro ni nada parecido, pero...ó hondo, forzándose a tranquilizarse. –No quiero verlo morir. Él no tiene tanto poder, no es nada especial. Nuestro lado es fuerte, podemos hacer lo necesario sin tener que matarlo.

Lucius parecía atontado y sin habla. Todo el tiempo, Draco no levantó la vista del suelo; parecía querer salir corriendo desesperadamente, pero que no iba a permitírselo a sí mismo.

Snape y Narcissa intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, y Snape señaló a Lucius, sin importunar.

Narcissa apretó los labios y apoyó una mano en el brazo de Lucius. -Draco, no creo que entiendas cuánta planificación hay en esto.

-No...no entiendo-. Admitió Draco. –Sólo estoy preguntando si hay alguna manera de-

-No, absolutamente no-. Dijo Lucius, finalmente encontrando su voz. –Que siquiera te atrevas a preguntar-

-Querido, no es difìcil de comprender-. Dijo Narcissa, con calma. -Draco hizo exactamente lo que se suponía que debía hacer durante su unión, y las cosas progresaron como debían. Después de todo, es lo que se supone que debe producir un hechizo de unión: crear un compromiso entre los esposos. Como nos pasó a nosotros, Lucius, por favor. Draco no está haciendo nada malo con preguntar.

Lucius lanzó una mirada de furia a su esposa, como si se fuera en ganas de maldecirla, pero se las arregló para darle una inclinación seca. -Ya preguntaste-. Le dijo fríamente a Draco. -La respuesta es no, de ninguna manera; aunque quisiera, no hay nada que hacer.

-Puede...padre, si hubiera...si el Señor Oscuro necesita que esté fuera de su camino puede ser apresado en algún lado, o despojado de su magia, o-

-Draco-

-Lucius-. La mano de Narcissa apretó el brazo de su marido y su voz calma interrumpió lo que prometía ser una muestra impresionante de ira. -Por favor. Estuvieron casados, es comprensible que se sienta-

-¿Devastado ante la idea de perder a su ex-esposo?- Preguntó Lucius, maliciosamente. -La mayoría de la gente estaría encantada.

-Él no es como la mayoría de la gente, Lucius-. Dijo Snape, rápidamente. -Sólo es un chico. Esto no fue-

-Padre...yo...fuí demasiado joven para casarme-. Lo interrumpió Draco, levantando la vista, otra vez. -Y demasiado joven para romper el vínculo. Y no quise, pero estuve con él durante cuatro meses...y creí que iba a ser permanente-

-Te dije que estaba haciendo mis mayores esfuerzos-

-Aún tus mayores esfuerzos no siempre dan resultado-. Dijo Draco. Snape dio un respingo por la directa referencia a Azkaban. Draco pareció encogerse en una postura más defensiva, temblando al ver que Lucius fruncía el ceño.

-Lucius, por favor, no te enojes con él-. Dijo Narcissa, cuidadosamente, y luego empujó a Lucius un poquito hacia un lado, alejándolo de Draco y de Snape. Se inclinó y le habló suave y urgentemente en el oído. Con lentitud, Snape largó la respiración que contenía, al ver que la expresión de Lucius pasó de una ira duramente controlada a algo parecido a la comprensión y a la compasión.

Gracias a Dios por Narcissa, y gracias a Dios por la arrogancia de Lucius que nunca le permitió darse cuenta de lo que Snape supo hace mucho tiempo atrás: que la casi mágica habilidad de Narcissa de calmarlo en momentos de gran tensión, era justamente eso, magia -encantamiento armónico-. Debía utilizarlo muy de vez en cuando, para que Lucius no sospechara, pero cuando lo usaba, era una bendición.

Draco respiró hondo y miró a su padre a los ojos. -Por favor, papá. No puedo verlo morir.

La cara de Lucius pareció comprensiva, pero firme. -Entonces, no lo mires-. Dijo, tranquilamente.

Draco giró, masajeándose la frente. Snape casi pudo sentir su desesperación. Debió saber que era inútil; en realidad, ya desde antes de venir aquí supo que era inútil, pero tuvo que intertarlo.

-Yo...yo creo en el trabajo del Señor Oscuro...Sabes que es así, pero si hay alguna manera-

-Tú sabes que tiene que morir. Se necesitan sacrificios. Yo mismo me sacrifiqué por la causa, pasando diez meses en esa prisión. Por ti, por chicos como tú, que merecen un mundo limpio de sangres sucias y debilidades.

-Padre-

-Lo siento, Draco-. Dijo Lucius, en un tono de voz razonable, casi amable. -Tienes razón, eras demasiado joven para todo esto, pero no tuviste elección entonces, y no tienes elección ahora. Potter morirá, y es algo desafortunado. Tu madre y yo haremos lo que podamos para hacértelo más fácil, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Puedo casarme con él-. Soltó Draco, y siguió hablando rápidamente, desviando la vista de la asombrada expresión de la cara de Lucius. -Yo...no digo un matrimonio verdadero, no quiero eso, pero si...si me uno a él y sólo lo sabemos nosotros, podremos sacarlo del medio de alguna manera, y el Señor Oscuro aún podría-

Narcissa puso su mano sobre la de Draco, interrumpiéndolo. -Mi amor, ese tipo de cosas no pueden permanecer en secreto por mucho tiempo, y si el Señor de las Tinieblas se entera-

-Si te alías a Potter, te estarás poniendo en peligro-. Apuntó Snape.

-No estoy hablando de aliarme a él...ni siquiera estaré cerca suyo-

-Absolutamente, no-. Dijo Lucius. -El riesgo es demasiado grande. Ya pusiste a toda nuestra familia en peligro una vez, con tu conducta; desheredarte fue casi lo único que pude hacer para recobrar la confianza del Señor de las Tinieblas y mermar su enojo contra ti.

-¿Me desheredaste para salvarme de mi mismo?- Dijo Draco, suavemente, con un dejo de ira en la voz.

-¿Hubieses preferido que te permitiera conducirte de una manera que casi garantizaba que te mataran?

-Permitiste que permaneciera unido a Harry casi dos meses más, después de haber encontrado a McKay. Podría haber muerto en ese momento, si el Señor Oscuro hacía algo contra él.

-Sí, lo sé. No fue un retraso que disfruté, créeme. Pero tuvimos que planear el contra-hechizo, y no fue fácil -involucraba magia sin varita, poner a cierta gente en posición para ayudarnos, distraer a cualquiera que pudiera detenernos, todos los encantamientos para ponerle a Potter para evitar el dolor cuando alguien lo tocara, evitar que declinara demasiado rápido después de la disolución...- Su voz se endureció. -Entonces vi las fotografías que enviaron al Profeta.

Draco tragó saliva y bajó la vista. Snape sintió una punzada de aprensión ante el resentido apretón de su mandíbula y sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Nos pusiste a todos en peligro. El Señor Oscuro jamás te hubiese dejado vivir si no fuera por mi.

-¿Y eso qué te dice sobre él?- Dijo Draco, su resentimiento comenzaba a hervir.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Estaba enojado conmigo por arruinarle los planes? ¿Lo suficientemente enojado como para matarme, aún cuando yo no tenía ni idea de que lo que hacía era ir contra él?- Negó con la cabeza, mirando a su padre a los ojos, desafiante. -Es un loco de atar, eso es lo que es-. La cara de Lucius, velozmente, pasó de compasiva a iracunda. Hizo un pequeño movimiento y Draco gimió, llevándose una mano a la marca en su pecho. Snape y Narcissa se sobresaltaron, alarmados.

-Lo es-. Repitió Draco, obstinadamente. -¿Cómo puedes seguir a alguien como él?- Volvió a gemir y se puso pálido. Narcissa agarró el hombro de Lucius. -¿Un hombre que mata a quien se le ponga en el camino, se den cuenta o no?

-Lo seguimos con la esperanza de un futuro mejor para nosotros y nuestros hijos. Hijos como tú-. Lucius lo señaló con disgusto.

-¿Como Cedric Diggory?- Replicó Draco.

-¡Draco!- Exclamó Snape.

Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron, peligrosamente. -Cedric Diggory fue una desafortunada baja de guerra.

-Su sangre era tan pura como la tuya o la mía. Y más pura que la de Voldemort.

Snape y Narcissa se tensaron y se miraron, consternados. -No digas su nombre-. Siseó Lucius.

-¡Diré su nombre todo lo que quiera!

-Eres una vergüenza para-

-¡Tú eres el que sigue a ese loco de sangre mezclada!

-¿Preferirías que nos pusiéramos detrás de un chico estúpido de sangre mezclada?

-¡Harry no es un loco!

-_Harry_ será derrotado.

-Y si así es, ¿en verdad crees que el mundo mágico estará mejor? Tú sabes, exactamente, qué tipo de hombre es Voldemort. Le tienes miedo, y aún así lo sirves.

-Prefiero servirlo antes que morir, ¿tú no?

-Tal vez si menos gente pensara de esa manera, él no tendría el poder de lastimar a nadie.

-Evítame el sentimentalismo ridículo. Es claro que has pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Gryffindor-. Lucius se levantó con gracia y tomó un puñado de polvo flú. -Esta discusión está terminada. Te conducirás como corresponde a un miembro de nuestra familia, y no harás _nada_ que perturbe nuestros planes. Y si escucho que te has acercado a Potter, te arrepentirás. Informarás a Madam Pomfrey y a las otras autoridades de este colegio que no estás disponible para aliviar el sufrimiento de Potter por el vínculo. No me importa cómo lo hagas, pero lo harás. ¿Está claro?

Draco lo miró con furia. Lucius susurró una palabra que hizo que Draco se pusiera pálido, se le cortara el aliento por el dolor y se cubriera la marca sobre el pecho. Miró fijamente a su padre por un momento más, apretando los labios, luego exhaló e inclinó la cabeza, cediendo.

-Vamos, Narcissa-. Dijo Lucius, severamente, entrando a la chimenea. -Mansión Malfoy-. Dijo, y desapareció.

Draco se volvió hacia Narcissa. -Mamá...

-Draco, por favor-

-Por favor...¿puedes hablar con él?

-No puedo. Lo sabes.

-Yo...

-Tu padre tiene razón. Es lamentable, pero-

Draco se masajeó la frente, luchando por conservar la compostura. Cariñosamente, Narcissa le acarició el cabello, intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Snape.

-Mi amor...¿No vas a hacer nada, verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Nada que vaya contra los deseos de tu padre-. Dijo Snape.

-Sería...por un lado, terríblemente peligroso-. Dijo Narcissa. -Y por el otro, le romperías el corazón.

Draco hizo un sonido de disgusto. -¿No debería tener uno, primero?

-¡Draco!

-Romperle el...¡no me vengas con esa basura!- Dijo Draco, enojado. -No tuvo ningún problema en tirarme a un lado-

-¡Estaba lastimado! Lo traicionaste, su propio hijo-

-Estaba caliente porque lo enfrenté; no fue el dolor lo que hizo que me desheredara, ¡sólo fue rencor!

-Tú no sabes lo que el Señor Oscuro-

-No lo hizo por el Señor Oscuro...todavía se suponía que era un doble agente o algo así. No sonó muy convincente cuando me desheredó en público, sólo por estar con el enemigo de Voldemort.

-Draco-. Comenzó Snape.

-Podría haberme castigado de otra manera si estaba herido; en cambio, lo hizo públicamente...¡Ni siquiera me dejó un puto nombre!

-Estaba enojado- Dijo Narcissa. -Hizo algunas cosas que no debería haber hecho, pero te ama.

-Eso no es amor, eso es-

-¿Y tú crees que el chico Potter te ama?- Dijo Narcissa, con crueldad. Draco frunció el ceño. -Sólo te quiere por el hechizo, eso no es real.

-Es tan real como tu vínculo con mi padre-. Disparó. -Tú me enseñaste que el tipo de amor que nace de allí es más real que el de la gente que dice estar enamorada, pero no saben lo que significa.

-No estuvieron juntos lo suficiente. ¿Crees que él dejaría todo para estar contigo, cómo estás pensando hacer tú? ¿crees que se sacrificaría por ti? Tú eres el enemigo para él.

-No lo conoces para nada.

-Draco-

-¿Sabías que volví con él después de que mi padre grabó a fuego esta marca de mierda en mi?- Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron, enormes. -Estuvimos juntos otra semana-

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-...y entonces, Harry cortó conmigo. No estar conmigo lo enfermaba, el vínculo le gritaba que se quedara cerca mío, y aún sintiéndolo cortó conmigo porque no quería que yo saliera lastimado.

Su madre lo miró fíjamente.

-No, no me enfrentaré con mi padre otra vez-. Dijo Draco, con amargura. -Él ya habló y tendré que obedecerlo, lo quiera o no...pero no puede forzarme a que me guste hacerlo-. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. -Y tampoco puede forzarme a que crea que es algo más que un...jodido patético.

**ooooooo**

**Martes, día 176**

Draco miró fíjamente la hoja que tenía delante. No tenía idea por dónde iban en esa clase, se había perdido tres días de clase, sentado junto a la cama de Harry. Letras desconocidas lo miraron a su vez, desde las notas: Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan y Thomas; cada uno de ellos dejó su marca en esas páginas y Draco trató –inútilmente- de juntar escritura y escritores. El más fácil fue Weasley, porque era el más abundante; estaba casi seguro de que Longbottom era el autor de los prolijos pero algo confusos divagues de la página 13; pero la bella escritura de la página 14 y los desordenados círculos y garabatos de la página 17, no sabía cuál era de Thomas y cuál de Finnigan. Realmente, tampoco importaba.

Harry se estaba recuperando de su último ataque devastador de náuseas, con una nueva dosis de poción antivomitiva. Por una vez, dormía cómodamente. Draco sintió la necesidad de alejarse de Harry, de la jodida Enfermería que había formado demasiado parte de su vida este año, de la desorientadora sensación de desacostumbramiento a con su propia voz y forma. Estaba de vuelta en su propio cuerpo, en su propio mundo; de vuelta donde –pronto-, permanecería. Granger también había venido a la clase; Weasley optó por acompañar a Harry mientras dormía.

Ahora, Draco estaba sentado en el extremo del contingente de Slytherin, con Pansy a su lado, Blaise al lado de Pansy; y nadie, excepto los miembros de la Brigada Multijugos de Gryffindor, sabía que alguna vez no estuvo en su lugar.

Hoy, Snape estaba algo decaído, como la mayoría de los estudiantes. Todos se enteraron de que le pasaba algo severamente malo a Harry, y todos supusieron que tenía que ver con el Señor Oscuro. Queenie y Nott tenían expresiones de alegría, apenas contenida. Las facciones cuadradas de Millicent parecían ligeramente complacidas. Crabbe y Goyle sólo lucían vagamente confundidos, como de costumbre.

Despreocupadamente, Draco hacía una lista de los ingredientes de una poción que aprendieron en el primer semestre, mientras Snape zumbaba sobre...lo que demonios fuera el tema del día. La mente de Draco seguía en la Enfermería donde lenta, pero ciertamente, Harry decaía. No hoy, no mañana, tal vez no en una semana, pero sí pronto, para él llegaría el fin –mucho más temprano de lo que debería-. Lo que Draco y su familia habían querido que sucediera durante tanto tiempo, iba a suceder: Harry iba a morir y ellos tomarían los sitios que les correspondían. Tal como Draco había sido criado para esperar, para trabajar.

Eso era lo que su mundo necesitaba, lo que le habían enseñado a creer desde su infancia. Una vez más, el mundo volvería a ser fuerte, donde la sangre pura significara algo, donde el poder mágico tuviera valor, donde la fortaleza, la astucia y la tradición fueran honradas en lugar de dejados de lado desdeñosamente por gente como Dumbledore y sus lacayos, y sus mascotas nacidas de muggles.

Ese era un mundo que merecería su amor y admiración –un mundo de riqueza y prestigio y poder, culto y refinado; el mundo de las Mansiones, de los europeos, de los panteones de sus ancestros; el mundo de sus padres, de Pansy, de Blaise, hasta de Crabbe y de Goyle.

Y de Queenie y de Nott, se recordó a sí mismo amargamente. Y de Archer y Edgars y los de su clase. Un mundo donde se condenó solo, casi sin posibilidad de redención; donde sus pares sólo recientemente parecieron volver a notar su existencia. Donde, gracias a Harry y a su padre, jamás volvería a tener su posición anterior –a menos que decidiera luchar con uñas y dientes por ella, tirarse de cabeza de vuelta al juego y trepar hasta su antiguo lugar-. Eso era lo que su padre esperaba de él; eso era lo que todos esperaban de él, aunque los Gryffindor, por supuesto, esperaban que escogiese diferente.

Todo se reducía a una elección. Podía dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran como hasta ahora, ayudar al mundo que amaba y tratar de ganarse su lugar de una vez por todas, recobrar el amor y la confianza de su padre, el respeto y la admiración de sus pares...O podía salvar la vida de Harry y vivir con las consecuencias, con lamentos de lo que podría haber sido.

Draco sentía que su corazón era estirado en direcciones contrarias, estirado hasta romperse; y no veía modo de reconciliar ambas elecciones.

Porque no había manera de reconciliarlas. Por más difícil que fuera, tenía que elegir.

Su elección, no la de su padre.

Respiró hondo, apoyó la pluma, se levantó y salió del salón de Pociones. Inmediatamente, Granger y Pansy se apresuraron a unirse a él.

Snape dejó de hablar y frunció el ceño. El resto de la clase volvió hacia ellos. -¿Adónde creen que van?

-Afuera, señor-. Dijo Pansy, cortante, sin detenerse a escuchar las indignadas exclamaciones de Snape.

Acercándose a la Enfermería, Pansy preguntó, -¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí.

Pansy tragó saliva y le apoyó una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo en la puerta. –Si te unes a él será para toda la vida. El hombre que realizó el hechizo está muerto y no puede deshacerlo; tú tampoco puedes deshacerlo.

-Lo sé.

Granger habló, vacilante. –Él...todavía no está muriendo; sólo está enfermo. Puede mejorar. Hay Sanadores cuidándolo, pueden encontrar una cura...

-No la hallarán.

-Draco...- Dijo Pansy.

-Pansy, no puedo permanecer con mi padre, no después de todo lo que pasó. Tengo que hacer esto.

Pansy asintió, soltándolo y señalándole la Enfermería. –Entonces, ¿todavía quieres ser mi contacto?- Dijo, con una media sonrisa.

-Todavía.

Entraron a la sala y Weasley levantó la vista del texto de Encantamientos que estaba leyendo. Draco tuvo el extraño placer de ver que Weasley se quedaba con la boca abierta, cuando fue evidente que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba que Draco estuviera allí sin disfraces ni ocultamientos.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando Draco se aproximó a la cama y lo miró con un ligero desconcierto.

-Sí, soy yo, de verdad-. Dijo Draco, divertido, notando que era probable que Harry estuviera confundido como el demonio, tratando de recordar si el que tenía al lado era realmente Weasley o Draco usando multijugos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Salvándote el culo-. Dijo Draco, con determinación.

-Pero alguien puede verte...

-Sí, es probable...Deja que una los puntos para ti-. Dijo Draco, bruscamente. –Voy a volver a entrar en el vínculo; así que si alguien sabe que te visito, en verdad, no es mi mayor preocupación en este momento.

Harry se sentó con rapidez, y Draco se adelantó para sostenerlo. –Con cuidado. Particularmente, no quiero que vomites encima mío en nuestro día de bodas.

-Draco, no puedo dejarte-

-Cállate. ¿Asumo que todavía tienes el libro sobre vínculos?- Le preguntó a Granger. Ella asintió, se apresuró a buscarlo en la mochila y lo abrió.

-¿Quieres...mmm, quiero decir, hay diferentes versiones-

-El que sea, terminemos esto; usemos el más rápido.

Harry negó con la cabeza, obstinadamente. –No puedo dejarte hacer esto.

-Serás pendejo. Quiero hacerlo.

-No tienes que hacerlo por lástima-

-Puta madre, Harry. ¿Crees que estoy proponiéndote matrimonio por alguna especie de puta lástima? ¿Cuánto hace que me conoces? ¿Realmente crees que me sacrificaría generosamente sólo porque me das pena? ¿Me tomas por alguna clase de Gryffindor?

-Tú no quieres hacerlo. Si yo no estuviera enfermo ni siquiera lo pensarías.

-Tal vez. Pero estás enfermo y quiero ayudarte, pero por mi, porque me gusta tenerte cerca.

Harry bajó la vista. –Así no es...se supone que así no debería ser el matrimonio.

-Deja de pensar como un jodido muggle-. Dijo Draco, con impaciencia.

Harry se masajeó los ojos, cansado.

Draco se sentó. –No puedes creer que yo estoy eligiendo hacer esto, ¿no?

-No. Porque no es así.

Draco frunció el ceño y sacudió los hombros, molesto. –Estúpido y jodido Gryffindor, no me crees y no vas a dejarme hacer esto, y te vas a morir porque eres demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar la ayuda que te ofrezco. Y hasta si te convenzo de que me dejes, vas a pensar –por el resto de nuestras vidas-, que sólo lo hice para salvarte-. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, pensando por un momento, luego se volvió hacia Granger.

-Granger. Alcánzame eso-. Le sacó el libro de las manos y comenzó a hojearlo.

-¿Qué- Comenzó Harry.

-No vas a creerme a no ser que diga todas las palabras floridas, así que voy a decirlas. Y tal vez así te entre, en esa cabezota que tienes que de verdad quiero hacer esto.

Harry lo observó, con una expresión ligeramente asombrada. Draco buscó el hechizo más apropiado, y rápidamente leyó las palabras para familiarizarse con ellas.

-Toma, Granger, sosténlo...espera, no, Weasley, sostén el libro; Granger, ¿eres buena con encantamientos de veracidad?- Granger asintió, con incertidumbre. Draco le dio una corta inclinación y tomó las manos de Harry, esperando a que ella realizara el hechizo.

-Lumos Veritas-. Dijo, una suave luz apareció al final de su varita, flotando lentamente sobre Draco.

-Saca esa cosa de mi cara-. Dijo, irritado. Granger obedeció, y se movió de modo que lo iluminaba desde arriba.

-Realmente vas a- Comenzó Harry.

-_Sí_, por el amor de Dios. Ahora, escúchame, porque sólo voy a decirlo una vez-. Respiró hondo y empezó, mirándolo a los ojos, sin vacilar.

-_Me uno a ti. Te doy todo lo que soy, por el resto de nuestras vidas.  
Me uno a ti. Lo hago libremente y sin arrepentimientos.  
Me uno a ti porque quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado.  
Me uno a ti porque te amo.  
Me uno a ti._

Cuando terminó, hubo un profundo silencio. Draco pudo sentir las incrédulas miradas de Pansy, Granger y Weasley, pero no le importó. Lo que le importaba era que Harry lo miraba deslumbrado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y que su cara iba perdiendo gradualmente la palidez enfermiza y que un goteo de sus emociones comenzaba a filtrar hacia él.

-Ahí lo tienes, ¿me crees ahora, pendejo estúpido?- Draco se dio cuenta que, en verdad, no necesitaba hacer la pregunta, porque el goteo de emociones se convirtió en un torrente –una marea de sentimientos muy fuertes que no podía distinguir porque los suyos propios bullían; y por encima de todos ellos, sobresalía el asombro inmovilizador que le provacaba a Harry, saber lo que Draco sentía por él.

-Yo...creo que sí-. Respondió Harry, con voz temblorosa.

-Granger- Draco señaló con la cabeza a sus manos, que seguían entrelazadas. –Haz-

-No, espera-. Dijo Harry. Draco resopló, impaciente. -Ron, ¿puedes inclinar el libro para este lado?

-No tienes que decir nada, el vínculo ya se reactivó-

-Ya lo sé, pero no voy a casarme dos veces sin decir ni una palabra-. Replicó Harry, con un dejo de mordacidad, y señaló a Weasley que sostuviera el libro para que pudiera verlo. Respiró hondo y comenzó el encantamiento.

_Me uno a ti. Te doy todo lo que soy, por el resto de nuestras vidas.  
Me uno a ti, Lo-_

Harry hizo una pausa, miró la luz de la verdad y le ofreció una sonrisa apesadumbrada a Draco. –No lo hago tan libremente, pero lo haría si pudiera, sin arrepentimientos-. Y sonrió ampliamente, notando el asombro de Draco, porque la luz de la verdad siguió brillando sin inmutarse.

_Me uno a ti porque quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado.  
Me uno a ti porque te amo.  
Me uno a ti. _

Todos exhalaron. Draco asintió y Granger apuntó a sus muñecas con la varita.

-Lux Vinculum- Dijo ella, suavemente, y una banda de nudos celtas apareció, brillando, alrededor de ambas muñecas. Draco apretó la mano de Harry, con una sensación tensa en el pecho, viendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y le pasó la mano libre por la mejilla, repentinamente carente de palabras.

Granger movió la varita con suavidad y la banda brillante despareció. Draco atrajo a Harry a sus brazos, ambos temblaban de emoción y alivio por el vínculo finalmente restablecido. Sintió que el corazón de Harry latía juno al suyo, ambos palpitando con rapidez –como si hubiesen agarrado la snitch, pensó vagamente, y casi se rió en voz alta ante la imagen-.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato, y luego el profundo silencio fue interrumpido por un muy audible pequeño ruidito de la nariz de alguien.

-¿Weasley?- Rió Pansy, con su propia voz apretada. Rápidamente, Weasley se secó los ojos.

-Lo siento-. Murmuró, avergonzado. –Siempre lloro en las bodas.

**ooooooo**

**-**Muy bien. Bueno-. Dijo Esposito, al final del día, bajando su varita y haciendo un par de anotaciones en un pergamino. –Parece que todo está en orden.

-¿El vínculo está bien?- Preguntó Harry, sentándose en la cama de hospital.

-Sí, muy bien-. Dijo ella, con aire ausente, y siguió escribiendo. –Hubiese sido un poco más prudente esperar a que los ayudara, pero en verdad no se trata de un hechizo difícil de realizar si los involucrados son voluntarios-. Se volvió hacia Draco, que estaba parado junto a la ventana. –Hizo un buen trabajo, señor Malfoy.

-Gracias.

-Y no lo digo solamente por el hechizo-. Agregó, enfáticamente. Draco asintió, levemente incómodo. –Fue una buena idea que usted repitiera el hechizo, señor Potter-. Agregó. –No era necesario, pero es probable que ayudara a fortalecer y estabilizar el vínculo.

-Ah-. Dijo Harry, un tanto sorprendido.

-Sin mencionar que probablemente ayudó en los aspectos no-mágicos de todo esto-. Les ofreció a ambos una cálida sonrisa. –Bueno, me retiro. La mejor de las suertes para ustedes dos. Saben cómo hallarme si me necesitan.

-Gracias, Sanadora-. Respondió Harry.

-De nada, caballeros-. Dijo ella, sonriéndoles y colgándose su bolso al hombro, antes de salir.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Harry, levantándose y uniéndose a Draco junto a la ventana. Lo envolvió con los brazos y atrajo la espalda de Draco contra su cuerpo. Maravillándose ante la gloria de poder moverse sin tener que vomitar sus tripas.

Draco asintió, ausentemente, mirando hacia el campo de quidditch.

-¿Sin arrepentimientos?

-No. Bueno...no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero sí que tuvo que ser de este modo.

-Sabes que si tu padre activa esa marca, va a-

-Sí, lo sé.

-Hermione ayudará todo lo que pueda. Ella es...si alguien puede ayudarte a superarlo-

-Lo sé-. Suspiró. -¿Cuánto crees que tardará Dumbledore en traer a los Aurores?

-No mucho. ¿Todavía quieres pasar por eso?

-Cuanto antes diga todo lo que sé sobre Voldemort y sus seguidores, más inútil será que me maten-.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo sin traicionar a tu padre?

Draco respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que esté contigo? Tal vez pueda hacer que los Aurores no escarben donde tú no quieres.

-Muy bien.

Hubo una breve pausa. –Sin embargo, todavía crees en la causa de tu padre-. Dijo Harry, en voz baja.

Draco suspiró. –Ya no lo sé-. Admitió, lentamente. –Como mínimo, es difícil que una nacida de muggles sea quien pseudooficie tu boda y no sentir ni un poquito de amabilidad hacia ella.

Harry rió. –Supongo que no. Sin embargo, nunca serás un gran fanático de la comunidad de nacidos de muggles.

-Ya lo sé...todavía tienes que...hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Sólo que no inmediatamente-. Tragó saliva. –Te ayudaré, cuando llegue el momento. He aprendido mucho de mi padre y haremos que las cosas sean más difíciles para ellos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No me casé contigo para que puedan matarme si tú mueres, ni para esperar algunos años y que te maten cuando ya no me afecte a mi-.

-A ti no te gustan este tipo de cosas, ¿no? ¿Este tipo de cosas de héreoes de guerra?

-No mucho, no.

-A mi tampoco.

Draco dio un pequeño resoplido. –¡Por favor! Tú eres la persona más irritantemente heroica que conozco.

Harry rió y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Draco, mirando hacia el campo; sonriendo mientras Draco movía la cabeza a un lado en clara señal para que Harry lo besara.

Se sentía tan bien, tener a Draco en sus brazos de esta manera, pensó, acariciándole el cuello. No era que creyera que iban a vivir felices por siempre –no existía semejante cosa-; tampoco que Draco, repentinamente, se había convencido de que el lado de Harry era el correcto. Aún vacilaba, aún se sentía ambivalente con todo el asunto; pero ahora que ganar afectaba su bienestar, Draco sería un buen aliado. Una buena mente, práctica, fuerte y eficiente con la magia; además, le daba a Harry el agregado de una sólida base con el vínculo, calmándolo. Harry resolvió que debería investigar todo eso sobre 'algunas cosas mágicas son más poderosas con un vínculo', que había mencionado Pomfrey en septiembre.

Harry frunció el ceño, en medio de la caricia. Qué manera...tan Slytherin de contemplar a su nuevo esposo.

Apretó sus brazos alrededor de Draco; sonrió, al oir que Draco hacía un sonido vago de contento, y se obligó a si mismo a desechar pensamientos de estrategia y de guerra para disfrutar el momento. Después de tantos problemas, de tantos conflictos, de semejante historia extraña entre ambos, estar juntos otra vez de este modo se sentía tan bien como siempre se había sentido –porque, de alguna manera, en la persona que menos lo esperaba, encontró exactamente lo que necesitaba: alguien a quien amar, alguien a quien proteger, alguien por quien luchar.

Eso era un poquitito más Gryffindor, decidió. Luego sonrió; los impulsos Gryffindor y Slytherin, tal como las personas Gryffindor y Slytherin, no necesariamente tenían que ser contrapuestos.

Y de alguna manera, el futuro -en verdad-, ya no parecía tan desalentador.


	25. Epílogo

**VÍNCULO**

**Original de Anna Fugazzi, traducción de Dulzura Letal. Como todo el mundo sabe, nada, absolutamente nada del universo de Harry Potter se escapa de los derechos legales de JKRowling, ¿no?**

**¡Yo sólo me entretengo con estas historias que traduzco y escribo! ¡Nada me pertenece! Lástima...**

**Epílogo**

**22 de mayo**

**Sábado, día 236**

_Hufflepuff: 380  
Ravenclaw: 370  
Gryffindor: 210  
Slytherin: 60_

Harry le dio una última mirada al gran tablero de puntuación ubicado a la vera del campo de juego, antes de estrechar la mano de Carmichael y comenzar con el último partido de quidditch del año, protagonizado por los dos equipos que iban últimos.

Levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros de equipo y elevó las cejas, a modo de pregunta ¿seguían de acuerdo? Asintieron como uno. El partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff había terminado con un sorpresivo 160 a 30 para Ravenclaw, lo que significaba que Gryffindor tenía una muy, muy pequeña chance de ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Si Hufflepuff hubiese ganado el último partido, hubiese sido casi imposible ganarles, pero hoy, Gryffindor necesitaba 180 puntos para alcanzar la cima. Sus compañeros habían votado y decidido que él trataría de mantener alejada la snitch del buscador de Slytherin, hasta que ellos hubieran convertido tres tantos.

Eso no iba a ser fácil. El portero de Slytherin había mejorado muchísimo y parecía tapar casi todo, y los cazadores de Gryffindor no estaban en forma para este juego. Ginny, Dean y Demelza Robins eran grandiosos juntos, pero Dean y Demelza habían sido convertidos en salamandras en una práctica del Club de Duelo y sus reemplazos no estaban a su altura. No iba a ser fácil evitar que atraparan la snitch hasta que Gryffindor hiciera tres goles. Bueno, estaba bastante oscuro y ventoso, para ser un día de finales de mayo, tal vez si tenían suerte, ninguno de los buscadores avistaba la snitch por un rato.

Miró hacia arriba, Draco tomaba la posición de buscador, sobre él; y sonrió ampliamente, a pesar del día melancólico. Era maravilloso tenerlo allí, considerando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Draco tuvo que luchar con uñas y dientes para no ser reemplazado en el equipo de Slytherin; la casa se desmembró después de su reunión, especialmente porque no volvió a vivir en su dormitorio, pero al final, venció. Y aquí estaba.

Y aquí estaban, cerrando el círculo y jugando un juego de buscadores.

Y allí estaba la snitch, justo sobre el arco de Slytherin. Draco se zambulló en su búsqueda, y Harry exactamente detrás. Pelearon en el aire, uno ganándole al otro, girando alrededor del otro. Draco casi la obtuvo, pero la bola giró sobre su ala. Maldiciendo, Draco casi terminó chocando contra un cazador de Gryffindor, y Harry debió girar bruscamente para evitarlos a ambos. Y la snitch se perdió de vista otra vez.

Maldición.

Harry voló un poco más alto, dando una vuelta. Gracias a Dios, después de dos meses, el vínculo había menguado y podían hacer esto sin incomodidad. Había sido increíblemente frustrante tener que volver a estar juntos todo el tiempo, durante las primeras semanas después de la unión. Aunque no les tomó tanto tiempo poder separarse, como creyeron al principio. Tener sexo regularmente hizo mucho por aliviar la demanda de cercanía del vínculo, y ¡vaya paradoja!, soltarlo un poco. Tampoco fue una mala cosa.

La cercanía no fue el peor de los problemas, para nada. No fueron meses fáciles. Por supuesto, la peor parte fue que Lucius, en verdad, usó la marca para llamar a Draco y él se negó a responderle. Por cinco días espantosos –que aún les provocaban pesadillas a los dos-, Harry sostuvo a Draco, que sufría el dolor que le provocaba la marca, mientras los Sanadores trataban de hacer todo lo que podían para contrarrestarla, con algún grado de éxito.

Y luego, el dolor cesó.

Por razones que sólo él conoció, Lucius Malfoy dejó de torturar a Draco y abandonó a Voldemort. Ante la deserción de su lugarteniente y con el gran plan de asesinar al Niño Que Vivió en ruinas, varios Mortífagos desertaron. El apoyo de sus partidarios tambaleó y Voldemort volvió a desaparecer.

Lo que no hizo que nadie creyera, ni por un momento, que había pasado el peligro para Harry. Bastaba con ver a los Aurores que rodeaban el campo de juego. Este partido de quidditch estaba cargado de escudos; el más protegido que nadie haya visto, considerando que si el Niño Que Vivió, o el Niño Que se Casó – el Ravenclaw que lo llamó el Niño Que Amó en abril, recién había dejado de mugir la semana pasada-, era asesinado en medio del vuelo sería un tanto deprimente como fin del año escolar.

¡Ahí estaba la snitch! Harry y Draco volaron hacia ella, una vez más, rodeándose mutuamente, volando por debajo del otro y volviendo loco a Smith, que trataba de comentar el juego.

-Potter toma la delantera...ha atrap...no, la ha perdido...¡eso estuvo cerca! Y ahora, el buscador de Slytherin se acerca. Potter intenta hacer un Giro de Marlowe...¡El cazador de Slytherin, Donohue anota! 10 a 0 para Slytherin, y la snitch no se deja ver, ambos buscadores están otra vez en el aire...

Harry sacudió la cabeza ante los murmullos de las tribunas; los de Slytherin no sabían si alentar o abuchear. Aún meses después de la unión, seguían conflictuados, aunque menos que al principio.

Que Draco se pasara al bando de Harry, significó una gran pérdida para las fuerzas de Voldemort, porque si el hijo de su mano derecha pudo desafiarlo no se vio como una muestra de poderío. En verdad, lo hizo parecer patético. Y a eso se le sumó que con la deserción de Draco, Harry ganó un aliado que sabía bastante de los seguidores de Voldemort y sus métodos, que era un mago relativamente hábil y que pudo proveerlo con la fortaleza del vínculo. Y, después, con la huida de Lucius Malfoy...la revolución política fue intensa y se sintió en la Casa Slytherin como en ningún otro lugar del colegio. Todos los días, durante semanas, las familias decidieron sus lealtades y afectaron las relaciones de sus hijos en la escuela. En menor escala, también los chicos regresaron favores, y más de un Slytherin llevó a su familia a un lado o al otro, basado en sus alianzas en el colegio.

La snitch apareció otra vez y Harry se zambulló a buscarla, una fracción de segundo antes que Draco y haciendo uso de toda su habilidad para mantenerlo alejado y de toda su autodisciplina para no atraparla.

-¡Potter deja ir la snitch!¡Parece que los Gryffindor están interesados en ganar más que este partido! Están en tercer lugar, veamos si tienen oportunidad...Potter va a tener problemas, Black casi la-

Draco se elevó, cerca de Harry, enojado. -¿Estás tratando de ganar la Copa?- Gritó, más fuerte que el viento.

-Tenemos más chance que ustedes-. Respondió Harry, gritando también.

-¡Mierda arrogante!- Gritó Draco. Harry lo saludó alegremente con el dedo medio y volvió a buscar la snitch.

-El buscador de Gryffindor le hace un gesto grosero al buscador de Slytherin-. Dijo Smith, y una ola de risas se elevó desde las tribunas. –Muy bien, caballeros, mantengan las peleas domésticas fuera del campo de juego, por favor.

Los Slytherin están jugando realmente bien, pensó Harry, buscando la pequeña bola dorada. La pérdida de Millicent Bulstrode como bateadora fue dura, pero se habían recuperado muy bien. Un día, después de clases, Millicent simplemente no apareció en el dormitorio, y al otro día, para sorpresa de todos, la buscaban los Aurores. Días después, se filtró –Dios vaya a saber de donde-, que ella fue el contacto interno de Parnassus McKay en Hogwarts. Ella fue la que ayudó en la maldición original. Hubo un rumor que decía que eran parientes lejanos, y otro aún más nebuloso que la señalaba como quien envió la fotografía de Harry y Draco a los periódicos, la que ocasionó que Lucius desheredara a Draco por primera vez.

Si eran ciertos, era algo raro. Millicent nunca había sido hostil con Draco, ni con Harry. Tampoco había sido increíblemente amigable, pero cuando se habla de un 'contacto interno', usualmente uno imagina figuras misteriosas o enigmáticas, que una vez descubiertas, causan que todos se lamenten por no haberlo adivinado. O, uno se imagina alguna criatura angelical de la que nadie sospecharía y que causaría una completa sorpresa cuando se descubriera su identidad secreta.

La respuesta más común que produjo descubrir que Millicent fue el agente secreto, engendro del demonio, fue un resonante -¡Qué?

Pero, bueno, casi todo lo que pasó este año en la Casa de Slytherin fue extraño, desde el punto de vista de Harry. Incluyendo, la bastante rara manera en que resultaron algunas alianzas políticas. Para muchos, fue horrible, muchos dejaron el lado de Voldemort y fortalecieron su nueva posición traicionando amigos y parientes que seguían del otro lado.

Harry se halló a sí mismo pensando, con frecuencia, lo cobarde y egoísta que le resultaba ese hecho; pero cada vez, se amonestó a si mismo, recordándose que su propio esposo hizo exactamente eso.

Por lejos, lo más extraño que sucedió ese año, involucró a Theo Nott, quien, Dios vaya a saber por qué, repentinamente se declaró opuesto a Voldemort; defendió vigorosamente el derecho de Draco a permanecer como el buscador y como parte de la Casa de Slytherin, aunque no viviera con ellos. Asumiendo que la conversión de Nott fuera genuina, lo que probablemente no sabrían nunca, era qué la motivó; así como tampoco el por qué de las acciones de Parnassus McKay o cómo fue que Lucius se las arregló para atraparlo.

Queenie Greengrass, en cambio, no retrocedió ni una pulgada. Las parejas Potter-Malfoy, y Thomas-Davis, sobrevivieron hasta ahora, casi fin de año, pero el romance Greengrass-Nott tuvo una muerte horrible.

Era interesante, pensó Harry -mientras buscaba la snith en el cielo-, lo bien que estaba jugando el equipo de Slytherin, a pesar de los conflictos internos en la Casa y en el mismo equipo. Carmichael, con alguna presión de Draco y de Nott, decidió la formación del equipo para el juego final, basado tanto en sus alianzas políticas como en sus habilidades, y había estimulado al equipo para que compitieran entre ellos para ver quiénes eran capaces de jugar mejor que nunca. Carmichael, dos cazadores y Draco de un lado y el bateador que reemplazó a Millicent, el tercer cazador y el portero del otro. Y todos se desafiaban mutuamente, mostrando de qué era capaz la Casa Slytherin unida.

-¡Ginny Weasley, de Gryffindor, anota! 20 a 10 para Gryffindor, uno más y Potter podrá dejar de bailar alrededor de la snitch y podrá atraparla en serio...Allí está, otra vez, y ambos buscadores están trás ella...Black esquivó apenas al cazador de Gryffindor, Frobisher, y toma la delantera...¡falta contra Potter! Penal para Gryffindor, Black no está contento por eso-

-¡Vete a la mierda, Potter!- Gritó Draco, enojado.

-¡Vete tú, Black!- Respondió Harry, a los gritos, sabiendo lo mucho que Draco odiaba su nuevo apellido.

Aunque Lucius lo deseheredó nuevamente después del casamiento, Narcissa se rehusó a seguir el ejemplo de su esposo y permitió que Draco conservara la herencia Black: el apellido, una bóveda relativamente bien provista en Gringotts, unas cuantas propiedades pequeñas en Europa, ese tipo de cosas. Ella se negó a ver a su hijo, pero al menos le dio algo. Harry sabía lo mucho que eso significaba para Draco –volver a casarse sin dinero y dependiendo completamente de él, le hubiese dolido-, sin embargo, todo eso no hacía que Draco le tuviera más cariño al apellido que se veía obligado a usar.

Los periódicos publicaron rumores que decían que los Malfoy se habían separado a causa de su hijo. Draco nunca comentó nada, y secretamente, Harry deseaba que fuese cierto.

-¡Gryffindor vuelve a anotar! Gryffindor gana 30 a 10. Por una vez, el portero de Gryffindor está jugando maravillosamente...y ahora, veamos quién es el mejor buscador...

Una especie de Juego de Buscadores, así terminaban.

En realidad, no, hasta ahora había sido un Juego de Buscadores, porque Harry había estado concentrado en Draco, en lugar de en la snitch, en el propio juego de Draco, y Harry había ganado. Ahora, volvían a ser buscador contra snitch, la especialidad de Harry. Sacó a Draco de su cabeza y se concentró con toda la voluntad en cualquier brillo dorado.

¡Allí!

Harry se zambulló, y Draco también, y Smith no podía seguirles el tren mientras esquivaban por arriba, por debajo, uno alrededor del otro. Por meses habían practicado juntos; además, sabían lo que el otro sentía y eso hacía el vuelo increíblemente intenso. Harry sentía la feroz concentración de Draco, su necesidad de ganar, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para lograrlo, para atrapar ese pequeña pelota.

Y su alegría, el roce del aire, la emoción del reto, el agarre de la escoba, la excitación, el entusiasmo.

Casi...

Gryffindor anotó otra vez y Harry escuchó, apenas, los vivas de las gradas, abajo de ellos. Una pequeña porción de su mente registró que era probable que este fuera uno de los mejores partidos de quidditch que jamás se hayan jugado en Hogwarts. Todos jugaban con todo su potencial, incluídos los cazadores reemplazantes de Gryffindor, y Ginny, y Ron, y Carmichael, y Harry, y Draco nunca habían volado mejor.

La pequeña bola jugaba con ambos, girando de pronto y haciendo que los dos casi giraran y cayeran de sus escobas, evitando chocar en el aire, en el último segundo y reanudando rápidamente la persecución.

Casi...

Harry estiró la mano, sintió el batir de las alas en la punta de los dedos; una alegría inmensa cuando la snitch se adelantó un poco, y Draco estaba tan cerca como para tocarla, estiró la mano, sus energías mentales estaban concentradas en la pequeña pelotita...

Casi...

Las alas se movieron contra la puntas de sus dedos y Harry empujó la escoba una fracción más y-

La pequeña pelotita se movió la distancia de un cabello hacia la derecha, él y Draco la siguieron, perfectamente sincronizados, y entonces, la mano de Draco se acercó apenas más y-

Harry sintió el cosquilleo de una alita en el dedo anular y la mano de Draco se cerró alrededor del cuerpo de la snitch.

-¡Black atrapa la snitch! ¡Ha ganado Slytherin!- Hubo un momento de silencio asombrado, antes de que las gradas explotaran y Harry y Draco se elevaran, mirándose fijamente, asombradísimos. En medio de la intensa decepción del momento, Harry sintió una ola de euforia que venía de Draco –finalmente, lo hizo; al final, ganó un partido contra la persona que quiso derrotar por siete años-, y a pesar de sí mismo, una gran sonrisa comenzó a cruzarle la cara. Draco lucía tan sorprendido, mirando fijamente la snitch sin siquiera registrar que las gradas, llenas de alumnos de Slytherin y de las otras Casas, lo vivaban a él.

Harry comenzó a reír cuando Draco levantó la vista, obsequiándole una mirada casi de disculpas. –_Draco_- Lucía un tanto avergonzado por haberlo derrotado en el mejor de los juegos. Harry le palmeó la espalda.

-Tú lo hiciste- Dijo. Draco le sonrió brillantemente. Allí, Harry voló rápidamente hacia atrás, porque el resto del equipo de Slytherin se acercó a Draco para abrazarlo por la victoria.

Harry se reunió con su propio equipo para bajar volando hacia el terreno, algo menos entusiasmados que los Slytherin, pero aún excitados. Había sido un partido demasiado bueno como para tomar la derrota como lo hacían habitualmente.

-Suerte de mierda, Harry-. Dijo Ginny. Harry le sonrió.

-Slytherin sigue en último lugar-. Observó Ron, viendo cómo se actualizaban los puntajes. Harry se volvió para mirar.

_Hufflepuff: 380  
Ravenclaw: 370  
Gryffindor: 250  
Slytherin: 220_

_-Sí-. _ Harry sonrió ampliamente. Aterrizaron y les palmeó las espaldas a todos, haciéndoles saber que apreciaba su gran trabajo, incluídos Dean y Demelza -aunque tuvo el cuidado de no tocarles la piel, que continuaba bastante húmeda y venenosa-.

Harry abrazó a Hermione, escuchando a medias y asintiendo a sus compañeros de Gryffindor que consolaban al equipo por haberles ofrecido uno de los partidos más espectaculares de la historia. En un momento se encontró con la mirada de Ron y su media sonrisa fue más elocuente que todos ellos. La vista de la multitud dejando las gradas lo tranquilizó aún más, las caras ruborizadas, los comentarios entusiasmados, cómo los más chicos casi rebotaban de excitación, recordando las jugadas más asombrosas y repasándolas con los movimientos de las manos.

Y así paso su último partido de quidditch en Hogwarts.

Se dirigió a los vestuarios, deshaciendo la atadura del cabello y sacudiéndolo; se quitó las canilleras e intentó girar un poco los hombros. En algún momento del partido debió haber sufrido un tirón y no se dio cuenta. Estaba empapado de sudor. Ahora, una ducha larga y caliente sería...Gruñó, dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado de traer la caja con las pelotas de quidditch a los vestuarios. Eso le correspondía al capitán perdedor. Dio la vuelta para regresar al campo de juego.

-¿Señor Potter?- Se volvió hacia la voz suave. Había alguien oculto en la sombras de la cabaña. Se acercó para ver y sus cejas se levantaron.

-¿Señora Malfoy?

-Señor Potter- Dijo ella, exactamente con la misma expresión que Harry había visto en su rostro cuando la conoció –como si estuviera en presencia de algún olor desagradable-. Expresión que se intensificó cuando se abrió la puerta de la cabaña y salió Hermione. La chica contuvo una exclamación de alarma e inmediatamente se puso junto a Harry, al descubrir de quién se trataba.

-¿Quiere...Draco aún está allá...quiere que lo- Dijo Harry, tratando de que su voz no mostrara demasiado que no le agradaba esta mujer que, prácticamente, había abandonado a Draco. Después de todo, era su madre, y le había permitido conservar su apellido y herencia, aunque fuera de mala gana.

-No, no quiero verlo. Yo...probablemente no debería estar aquí...mi esposo se enojaría bastante conmigo si lo supiera.

Esposo. No exesposo. Los rumores de la separación habían exagerado. Lástima. -¿Y entonces, por qué está usted aquí?

-Sólo quiero saber...¿cómo está él?- Preguntó, tensa.

-¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma?

-No puedo-. Se enderezó y negó con la cabeza. –No quiero.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con desagrado. Si no quería hablar con Draco, bien podía sentarse, y preguntarse sola cómo estaba.

-Están...hay rumores que dicen qué harán cuando terminen el colegio...

-Siempre hay muchísimos rumores-. Dijo Hermione, en tono neutro.

-No pregunto si son ciertos, sólo quiero que sepa que...yo no creo que el Señor Oscuro se levante pronto. Va a tomarse su tiempo, le dolió la pérdida de seguidores.

-Yo también puedo leer los periódicos-. Dijo Harry, llanamente.

-Como sea. Simplemente le pido que no se apresure, ni trate de rastrearlo.

Harry y Hermione mantuvieron sus caras inexpresivas.

-No confía en mi-. Dijo Narcissa, un tanto divertida. –Cree que estoy del otro lado, tratando de que usted le dé tiempo para que se reagrupe. Pues, no es así.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Quiero que triunfe, señor Potter. Porque si gana el Señor Oscuro, no será compasivo ni con mi esposo ni con mi hijo. Pero, además, le pido que...trate de ser cuidadoso.

Harry se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Trate de esperar a que el vínculo haya menguado lo suficiente como para que Draco no termine demasiado herido si algo le sucede a usted.

-Sé lo suficiente como para cuidar de mi propio esposo, señora Malfoy-. Respondió Harry, con frialdad.

Ella abrió la boca para replicarle, luego vaciló y su expresión se suavizó un poco. –Sí, supongo que sí-. Miró hacia un grupo que se acercaba a la cabaña, por detrás de Harry. Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente. Vovió a mirar a Harry, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa gélida y rápidamente desapareció entre las sombras, detrás de la cabaña.

Harry y Hermione giraron, para regresar al campo de juego. Harry sonrió a Draco, que se acercaba a la cabaña, con su equipo, ignorando las bromas de los otros Slytherin que pasaban a su lado.

-¿Quién era?- Dijo Draco, mirando hacia la cabaña y dándole un beso rápido.

-Más tarde te cuento-. Dijo Harry. -¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de la victoria?

-No, no creo. Es en Slytherin, y ya se está convirtiendo en una pelea de gatos, y me parece que va a ser un poco brusca. Además, en serio, tengo que recoger las ganancias de nuestra apuesta, ¿no?

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Draco lo atrajo hacia sí, dejando que Hermione se adelantara, acercó la boca hacia la oreja de Harry y continuó en voz baja. –Déjame ver...primero voy a tomar la corbata de Slytherin-

-Primero tendrás que encontrarla, ¿verdad?

-...pero me está costando decidir con qué voy a seguir. ¿Quieres empezar diciéndome cosas sucias en pársel, o vamos directamente a usar ese hechizo francés que me enseñó Pansy, o- Se detuvo cuando Hermione se dio vuelta para ver por qué tardaba Harry. -Mm...creo que le pediré a Granger que decida por mi...

Harry le dio un codazo de advertencia pero no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa. Draco le obsequió una sonrisa de lado, con la mirada brillante de humor y cariño.

-Ah-. Hermione inclinó la cabeza, con una expresión curiosa.

-¿Qué?

-Deja vu...ya he vivido esto antes-. Torció la cabeza a un lado. –Exactamente esto: ustedes dos en el campo de quidditch, sonriendo, excepto que la primera vez no te reconocí- Le dijo a Draco. –Creo que fue una visión...

-Eso es _muy_ útil, Granger, gracias-. Se burló Draco. –Una visón de dos personas sonriéndose uno al otro. ¿Crees que podrías tratar de tener alguna visión con significado, como por ejemplo, quién ganará la Copa Mundial de Quidditch?- Soltó a Harry y se adelantó, quitándose las coderas y entrando a la cabaña. -¿Te veo en casa?- Preguntó, por sobre el hombro.

-Podrías esperarme-. Replicó Harry. –Voy a traer la caja de las pelotas, ya regreso... Necesito una ducha.

-Fue en el Círculo de Sanación...- Murmuró Hermione. Harry asintió ausentemente, con la cabeza puesta en la caja de pelotas y en las próximas horas con Draco.

-¡Cuidadol!- Gritó alguien, hubo un ruido a roto y el mundo se volvió negro.

**oooooo**

...¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Harry nadó de regreso a la conciencia, finalmente concentrándose en algo. El cielo raso. El muy familiar techo de...la Enfermería.

Maldición. No, otra vez. Fue su primer pensamiento.

-Estás despierto- Dijo una voz, junto a su oído. Giró y allí estaba Draco, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sólo a ti, Harry. Demelza estaba guardando las bludgers y como todavía está un poco resbalosa, una se le escapó y te rompió la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?

-No mucho, cuarenta y cinco minutos, más o menos.

Harry gruñó.

-¿Te duele todavía?

-Un poquito.

-Vas a estar bien-. Dijo Draco, despreocupado, y sonrió levemente.

-¿Sigues excitado por tu triunfo?

-Mm mm-. Draco parecía demasiado complacido.

-¿Eso es todo?- La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia. –Vamos, dímelo.

-Bueno...mientras estabas desmayado, un reclutador del Puddlemere United tuvo una pequeña charla conmigo.

-¿Qué?- Harry se sentó de golpe.

-Acuéstate, no quiero que vomites tu almuerzo en mi regazo. El Puddlemere United quiere que sea su buscador.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tan duro fue ese golpe en tu cabeza?

-Eso es...es increíble-. Dijo Harry.

-Sí-. Draco suspiró, con un dejo de nostalgia. –No le digas a Weasley, o va a andar quejándose por semanas.

-Pero se va a dar cuenta, eventualmente...

-Harry, no seas denso. No puedo aceptar el puesto.

Harry se mordió el labio. No, no podía. No con los planes que tenían para los próximos meses, después del colegio. No con él entrenándose para ser Auror y a la caza de Voldemort. Probablemente, el esposo del Niño Que Va a Terminar Con Voldemort no debería volar en un estadio, expuesto a una multitud de cientos de portadores de varitas con una misión o con rencor. En cambio, lo mejor sería que tomara el puesto que ya había aceptado, con un Maestro de Pociones en Londres. Y cuando no estuviera concentrado en eso, ambos deberían trabajar en fortalecer su vínculo mágico y de sangre. Ya había ayudado a Draco a sobrellevar el dolor de su marca sin demasiadas cicatrices psíquicas. Lo deseable era que también pudiera ayudar a Harry a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero, tal vez, en algunos años...

-Aún así...es increíble recibir una oferta como esa.

-Deberías haberla recibido tú.

-Tú ganaste-. Dijo Harry, tranquilamente.

-Por eso me lo ofrecieron a mi y no a ti-. Dijo Draco. Harry desvió la mirada, incómodo. Draco rió. –Sabemos quién es el mejor buscador-. Dijo. –Yo soy bueno, jodídamente bueno. Y si no fuese por la guerra, sería un buscador excelente; pero tú eres una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Harry le sonrió. –Sabes...después de que hayamos...hecho...Quiero decir, no sé cuánto tiempo tomará, pero si aún quisieras-

-Vamos a sobrevivir el año próximo, antes de planear nuestra vida para después, ¿sí?- Dijo Draco, dándole un beso que comenzó siendo sólo afectuoso, pero bastante rápidamente ganó en calor e intensidad.

-Mmm- Harry se separó lo suficiente como para murmurar, porque su cuerpo se despertaba interesado. -¿Deberíamos estar haciendo esto...aquí?

-Mmhm... Pomfrey dijo que podías...mm...ir directamente a casa, tan pronto como recobraras la conciencia.

-¿De verdad?

Draco se separó un poquito. –Creo que sus palabras fueron: 'Ya he visto suficiente al señor Potter por este año. Ahora usted debe cuidarlo. Si vuelvo a ver a alguno de ustedes aquí, más les vale estar a las puertas de la muerte, o ahí voy a ponerlos yo misma'-.

Harry rió ante la imitación de Draco de las maneras bruscas de Pomfrey, y luego hizo una mueca porque la cabeza le dio un tiróncito de dolor.

-¿Draco?- Blaise entró a la Enfermería y sonrió a Harry, al verlo despierto. -¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-Esta cabeza dura que tiene sirve para algo de vez en cuando-. Draco sonrió con malicia, y ausentemente siguió acariciando la nuca de Harry. Blaise rió. Uno de los mejores resultados de la revolución en Slytherin fue que la familia de Blaise se pasó directamente de bando, en gran parte a causa de Blaise, y ya no era necesario que no reconociera públicamente a Draco.

-Bueno, Potter, fue un buen partido-. Asintió y luego se volvió hacia Draco, entusiasmado. -¿Es verdad que los del Puddlemere United hablaron contigo?

-Sí-.

-¡Merlin! Debe haberte quemado tener que rechazarlos-. Harry reflexionó lo triste que era que asumiera, directamente, que Draco no aceptó. –Unos cuántos Hufflepuff vieron al reclutador y empezaron a apostar por cuál de los de séptimo año había venido. Algunos apostaron por Potter. Como si todo el mundo no supiera lo que va a estar haciendo en el futuro próximo.

-No me dijeron nada-. Dijo Harry.

-Bueno, voy a contarle a Pansy. Casi se estranguló sola, para no gritar cuando atrapaste la snitch.

Draco sonrió, con un dejo de tristeza. La familia de Pansy permaneció inconmovible en su alianza con Voldemort y le ordenaron que se mantuviera alejada de Draco, si no deseaba serias repercusiones. Aunque Pansy sabía que sus padres nunca la desheredarían, por amor a ellos y de mala gana, cortó sus lazos con Draco –los visibles, al menos-.

-Ey, Potter-. Dijo Blaise. –Hazlo rápido, ¿sí? Quiero volver a ver un partido como ese.

-Sí, nos aseguraremos de decirle a Voldemort que tiene que dejar que Harry acabe con él rápidamente porque tendrá que jugar un partido de quidditch muy importante-. Dijo Draco, con impaciencia y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Blaise dio un respingo ante el nombre. –Muy buenas tus prioridades, Blaise.

-¿Qué prioridades?- Preguntó Ron, entrando a la Enfermería con Ginny, y sonriendo aliviado al ver a Harry sentado y aparentemente sin consecuencias del golpe en la cabeza con la bludger.

-Ninguna, sólo decíamos que sería lindo que nuestra mayor prioridad fuese el quidditch-. Dijo Harry. –O sólo los exámenes o encontrar un departamento.

-Creí que ya lo habíamos hallado-. Exclamó Draco, sorprendido.

-¿Sí?

-El piso que vimos el último fin de semana, en Islington. ¿Ese que estaba extremadamente cerca de tus amigos ñoños?

-Creí que lo detestabas.

-Bueno, eso; y tampoco ayuda que esté dos pisos más arriba que el de tu amigo hombre lobo, pero yo no dije que lo detestaba, sólo no me puse a saltar chillando de gusto. En verdad, está al lado del mejor almacén de ingredientes de Pociones de Inglaterra. Por ahora servirá, podemos mudarnos depués.

-Ah, sí-. Rió Ginny. –Querrán una hermosa casa con un gran parque para que jueguen los niños.

Harry arrugó la nariz y Draco hizo el sonido del vómito. Blaise y Ron rieron. –Lo siento, pero es uno de los mejores aspectos de ser desheredado: no necesito pensar en nada de eso, a menos que yo lo quiera.

-Entonces, Harry-. Dijo Ron. –Si estás bien, ¿vienes a la Torre? Vamos a celebrar.

-¿Qué?

-Que no terminamos en último lugar-. Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Blaise rió. –Eres bienvenido-. Le dijo a Draco.

-Tranquilo corazón.

-A no ser que vayas a la fiesta de tu Casa.

-No tengo mucho que ver con ellos, ya no-. Dijo Draco, sin cuidado. –Adelántate, Harry. Voy a buscar un libro para leer, iré más tarde.

-Bueno, yo sí que tengo mucho que ver con Slytherin- Dijo Blaise. –así que voy a presenciar la sangría. Escuché que Queenie y Nott empezaron temprano...

-Ah...- Draco sonrió con malicia. –Eso sí me gustaría verlo.

-Aparentemente él la maldijo durante el partido, con Flumen Mensanguina, y ella tuvo que volver a cambiarse.

-¡Ese es _mi hechizo!- _ Exclamó Draco, indignado. -¡Bastardo plagiario!

-Adelántense-. Les dijo Harry a Ginny y a Ron. –Los alcanzaremos.

-Vamos, Frigindors-. Dijo Blaise, alegremente. Ron le dio una palmada en la nuca y dejaron la Enfermería. -¡Ey! ¡No te las agarres conmigo porque tu equipo perdió, Weasley!

-No busques un libro, Draco-. Dijo Harry. –Únete a la fiesta y te compensaré...- Pasó una mano por el cabello de Draco, sensualmente, pero notando que su técnica de seducción probablemente necesitaba trabajo, porque Draco sonrió de lado, divertido y no seducido.

-Vas a hacerlo, de todos modos. ¿Recuerdas que gané el partido?

Harry sonrió brillantemente. –O, tal vez podríamos saltearnos la fiesta e ir derecho a nuestro lugar, para que tú te cobres tu apuesta.

Draco rió. -¿Para que tus amigos puedan interrumpirnos en medio de lo que sólo Dios sabe, preguntando por qué no fuiste a la fiesta? No estoy interesado. Ahora, vamos a nuestro lugar nada más que para que yo busque mi libro y después a la Torre por un par de horas-. Le dio un beso rápido y lo jaló, levantándolo de la cama de la Enfermería. –Vamos a tener un montón de tiempo para nosotros después de eso.

Dejaron la Enfermería, en dirección a su hogar.

**ooooooo**

**- Fin.**

**Ooooooo**

**Aunque no del todo, hay unos extras que vendrán a continuación...**

**Un gran abrazo y gracias por la compañía de todo este tiempo.**

**D.L. **


End file.
